la novia de mi hermana
by Evangeline.siK
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke no podían creer lo que escuchaban, sus hermanas eran novias!, no permitiré que te aproveches de Hinata-pensó el azabache, no corromperás a mi cerezo mocosa farsante-pensó un rubio. Epílogo UP!
1. Chapter 1

_Naruto y personajes propiedad de M. Kishimoto_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**La novia de mi hermana**

**Evangeline . siK**

**.**

**.**

**Advertencias: **Algo de OoC, AU.

.

.

Capítulo I

Una unión controversial

.

.

El salón de clases se encontraba prácticamente vacío, a excepción de 2 chicas que trataban un tema ya de por si conocido para una de ellas:

–Vamos Hinata, sólo tienes que recurrir a todo el valor que tienes y decírselo –aconsejó una pelirosa de cabello corto y ojos verdes– yo sé que tú puedes, después de todo has estado enamorada de él, ¿qué será?... ¡toda la vida!

–E.. es q..que él es ma..mayor que yo, ad..de..demás muchas quieren ser su..su novia –tartamudeó la otra joven de cabello largo y negro, con tristeza– él so..so..lo me ve como a una niña –de repente sus perlados ojos empezaron a empañarse avisando que pronto las lágrimas se harían presentes.

– ¡Ay eso no es cierto! –le contestó su mejor amiga con algo de preocupación al verla en ese estado–, yo te ayudaré, qué tal si empezamos por practicar –sugirió con una sonrisa.

– ¿P..p..practicar? –preguntó con una mirada llena de duda clavada en ella.

–Claro. Mira, imagínate que soy mi hermano Naruto y declárame tu amor, eso te ayudará a sentirte más confiada a la hora que lo hagas con él, ¡vamos!, dime lo que le dirías si lo tuvieras frente a ti –animaba mientras se colocaba frente a ella con expresión seria asumiendo su papel.

–Pe..pero –no estaba muy segura de hacer lo que su amiga sugería.

–Para empezar, tu voz debe adquirir más seguridad Hinata, siempre que hablamos de él tartamudeas, y ni se diga de tu rostro y tu forma de respirar cuando está cerca, anda, si ensayamos yo sé que podrás lograrlo.

Cada día el dolor de Hinata aumentaba, su amiga de niñez, estaba perdida y absolutamente enamorada de Naruto, Sakura intuía que la pelinegra bien podría ser correspondida por el bobo de su consanguíneo, si tan solo se le declaraba. Por eso no escatimaba en energías cuando de alentarla se trataba, quería infundirle confianza y sobre todo seguridad de que el rubio le daría el si.

Su amiga le dedicó una mirada renovada, estudió directamente sus ojos, encontrando el apoyo ahí, y tomando aire como si fuera a sumergirse al más profundo mar, empezó.

–Desde el primer momento en que te vi, supe que tú eras especial, sé que en ese momento no era mas que una niña, pero…eras todo en lo que pensaba, y de hecho lo sigues siendo. También estoy consciente de que tú no me miras como yo lo hago, pero quiero que sepas que te amo y estaré para ti siempre que lo necesites, te amo, te amo, ¡TE AMO! –gritó emocionada, Sakura únicamente la observaba y escuchaba sin decir una palabra–, y cuando te des cuenta de que también me amas –continuó–, estaré aquí dispuesta a ser tu novia, porque ese es mi mayor deseo –finalizó con sus ojos derramando pequeñas lágrimas de alivio, por haber podido por fin liberar todo lo que sentía.

–No tendrás que esperar –contestó seria la pelirosa– yo también te amo Hinata, se mi novia –y le sonrió.

Lo que ellas ignoraban, es que una de sus compañeras, la cual estaba por a entrar al salón, había escuchado toda la declaración de Hinata, y ahora se encontraba mas que sorprendida por escuchar también la respuesta de la pelirosa. La otra alumna salió corriendo de ahí, pues no quería interrumpir, asimismo, ya contaba con toda la información para el chisme de la semana, es más, eso daba para hablar todo el mes, ya que dos de las alumnas mas deseadas del instituto, no solo eran lesbianas sino que también eran pareja.

–Eso es lo que te dirá Naruto apenas le declares tu amor Hinata –terminó y abrazó dulcemente a su casi hermana del alma.

–Gracias Sakura, aunque no estoy muy segura que esa será su respuesta –bajó su cabeza y clavó la mirada pensativa en el suelo, para después de unos segundos componer su rostro y sonreír– pero aun así, hoy me le declararé a Naruto-kun –afirmó con seguridad.

.

.

La joven de cabello castaño, recogido en forma de 2 chongos, llegó hasta los baños y sonrió cuando sus amigas la vieron llegar. No pasaron ni diez segundos para que empezara a narrarles lo que acababa de atestiguar en su aula.

–Se los juro, Hinata y Sakura son pareja, yo misma escuché a la princesa sosa declarársele a la frentona –comentó con burla, las otras abrieron los ojos sorprendidas– le dijo que desde que la vio se había enamorado de ella, y que la amaba y quería ser su novia, ¿pueden creerlo?, después de todo esa es la razón por la que las 2 siempre están rechazando a los chicos.

–Y yo que pensé que era debido a que los papacitos de sus hermanos las cuidaban mucho –dijo una de las chicas que estaba con ella.

– ¿Segura que no estas inventando esto solo porque Lee se le declaró a Sakura, Tenten? –preguntó otra de las compañeras de una forma algo mordaz hacia la castaña– bueno, yo digo no, ya ves que tú estas enamorada de él, y pues él de Sakura –finalizó socarronamente.

– ¡Hmp, claro que no!, esas 2 son noviecitas, además Lee no me gusta –contestó tratando de sonar desinteresada por el muchacho–, pero en algo tienen razón, yo también pensaba que ellas no salían con nadie por lo celosos que son sus hermanos, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de la verdad. Que horror, ¿no?. Bueno vámonos que la clase esta a punto de comenzar. Ah, y ni se les ocurra decir nada de esto hasta que yo lo utilice a mi favor –advirtió lanzándoles su mejor expresión de enojo, todas asintieron y la siguieron fuera de los baños.

En el momento que ellas abandonaron el lugar, la puerta de uno de los cubículos se abrió. Matsuri asomó la cabeza buscando más personas alrededor, descubrió que nadie quedaba dentro. Una sonrisa siniestra se formó en sus delgados labios, la información que acababa de escuchar y la cual sabría utilizar, no pudo llegarle en mejor momento. Se situó frente a uno de los rectangulares espejos y se pasó los dedos entre su corta melena para acomodarla, luego se untó algo de brillo labial, estaba lista para encontrarse con su nuevo novio en el salón.

Llegó rápidamente, Naruto y el mejor amigo de este conversaban en las últimas bancas, una de sus mejores amigas permanecía junto a ellos, Karin. La pelirroja de cabello largo y ojos rojizos, parecía aburrida y se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana.

Se sentó al lado de su chico, el rubio la recibió con una sonrisa. Naruto poseía unos hermosos ojos azules y un perfecto bronceado, él siempre le había gustado, pero la molestia de su hermana se encargaba de que ella no cumpliera su cometido de convertirse en la novia del popular casanova. Sakura Hatake, la pequeña debilidad de Naruto, era una frentona de cabello rosado que no lo dejaba solo, y él, como adoraba a su hermanita, no ponía resistencia o se quejaba cada vez que ella lo apartaba de su lado antes de poder declarársele. Pero esa mañana había sido diferente. Cuando la molestia rosada se fue con la princesita sosa a Dios sabe dónde, ella aprovechó y se quedó junto a él, se le declaró y después lo besó sin darle tiempo a contestar, inmediatamente del beso, se autoproclamó su novia, y justo ahora se le colgaba del brazo para contarle lo que acababa de oír.

–Amor, me acabo de enterar de algo que no sospechaba, después de todo Sakurita siempre ha tenido a muchos chicos tras ella, por eso no creía lo que accidentalmente escuché –soltó con voz fingida, su intención era sonar tierna y a la vez preocupada. El joven, ante la mención del nombre de su hermana, hizo una mueca de curiosidad.

– ¿A qué te refieres Matsuri, y qué tiene que ver mi Sakura-chan con lo que oíste? –sus orbes azules se encontraron con el rostro de ella escrutando su expresión y tratando de descifrarla.

–Bueno, a que tu hermana rechazaba a todos esos chicos porque al parecer ya había alguien más a quien su corazón pertenecía –contestó cautelosamente.

–¿¡Qué!?, ¿DE QUÉ DIABLOS HABLAS MATSURI, SAKURA SALE CON ALGUN IDIOTA? –vociferó colérico mientras su novia se encogía por los gritos, nunca lo había visto en ese estado, al parecer después de todo, los rumores eran ciertos y él era demasiado sobreprotector con su pequeña hermana de 15 años– dime quién es ahora mismo, ¡no permitiré que Sakura-chan ande con cualquier basura! –seguía bastante alterado.

Llamó la atención de todos los compañeros presentes, en especial la de su único amigo cercano. Un chico de cabello negro por demás atractivo, que a pesar de que lo veía con una expresión de tranquilidad, por dentro estaba mas que asombrado.

–Hmp, ya cállate dobe –se acercó Sasuke a su gritón camarada, que ya hasta estaba rojo del coraje– no creo que alguien se atreva a salir con Sakura sabiendo que tú eres su hermano –comentó sereno, viendo a Naruto respirar un poco mas sosegado.

–Teme, ¿no has escuchado a Matsuri?, ella la vio con alguien –volteó a ver a su nueva novia– verdad Matsuri –afirmó chocando con sus ojos, la castaña se removió algo inquieta y enseguida contestó.

–Bueno yo no la vi, pero escuché a alguien que si la vio con su nueva pareja y, hasta se estaban besando –agregó mintiendo con malicia para captar la atención de todos.

En ese momento Naruto salió del salón como alma que lleva el diablo, quería que su hermanita –la cual el cuidaba y adoraba– desmintiera lo dicho por Matsuri. La chica salió tras él, seguida por el pelinegro y la conquista de este.

– ¡Espera Sasuke!, ¿a dónde vas?, sólo es asunto de Naruto, deja que vaya a hablar con su hermana, tú no tienes nada que ver –gritó Karin tras él, Sasuke volteó para dedicarle una mirada carente de alguna emoción y se limitó a contestarle.

–Si esto es cierto, primero es Sakura y después será Hinata la que ande de novia no sé con que patán, y eso no lo voy a permitir –finalizó apretando los dientes. Corrió apurado a buscar a su amigo, quien se había desaparecido de su foco de atención.

La pelirroja suspiró con frustración y salió de nuevo tras él, como agradecía al cielo no haber tenido hermanos, después de todo esos 2 eran unos celosos con esas pobres chicas.

.

.

Llegó hasta el salón del grupo de su hermana, parecían estar en hora libre, ya que todos andaban fuera del mismo muy quitados de la pena. Sakura enseguida lo vio y se le acercó a Hinata para que ella se diera cuenta de la presencia de su amado.

–Mira Hinata, a esto llamo yo destino, Naruto está aquí, aprovecha y ve a declárartele –le susurró a su sonrojada amiga mientras la empujaba levemente para que avanzara en dirección a su hermano.

Hinata dudó por un segundo, pero después se armó de valor y caminó hacia él decidida, ya no esperaría mas tiempo en silencio, se le declararía y lo haría justo ahora. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?, se preguntaba a sí misma, pues simplemente que su corazón se quebrara en mil pedazos y que jamás podría verlo a la cara de nuevo, pero si él le correspondía, sería inmensamente feliz, así que estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo.

Naruto paró enseguida al encontrarse frente a él a la mejor amiga de su hermanita y además hermana de su mejor amigo, Hinata, a él siempre le había parecido muy tierna, ella era muy bella, aunque realmente tímida, eso se debía probablemente a la sobreprotección que sus hermanos mayores le brindaban, bueno mas bien el teme, porque Itachi no era tan asfixiante como él, de hecho era mas bien como un amigo para la propia Hinata y hasta para su hermana Sakura.

Únicamente él y Sasuke eran unos verdaderos desgraciados con aquellos que osaran acercarse a sus pequeñas e inocentes hermanas, ellas eran tan ingenuas, que desconocían las miradas lascivas con las que sus propios compañeros prácticamente las desnudaban. Esos malditos estaban más que advertidos por ambos, que aquel que se atreviera siquiera a mirar a una de ellas, conocería el verdadero infierno al momento.

Él y Sasuke, sabían que no se puede confiar en los hombres, y claro que lo sabían de sobra, los 2 eran unos mujeriegos de primera. Ellos si podían jugar con las hermanas de los demás y corromperlas sin pestañear, por eso debían mantenerlas alejadas de todos los patanes del mundo, y estaban cerca de su cometido, hasta que a su querida y tierna hermana se le ocurrió enamorarse de quién sabe que estúpido, que tenía de cauto lo que él tenía de buen cuñado.

Hinata estaba a punto del colapso por ver a tan tremendo espécimen frente a ella, él no era humano, él reunía sus fantasías, sueños, anhelos en un solo hombre. Desde que lo conoció a la edad de 5 años –cuando su hermano mayor lo llevó a la casa–, ella quedó fascinada. Ese pequeño rubio iba todos los días a jugar con Sasuke y ella no podía hacer mas que admirarlo y amarlo en secreto cada día mas, meses después él llevó a su hermana menor para que jugaran juntas, ya que su padre le había pedido a Mikoto su madre que cuidara de los pequeños mientras él atendía un asunto importante. Así pues, conoció a la que se convertiría en su mejor amiga y próximamente cuñada, si todo salía bien. Dejó de darle vueltas a sus recuerdos y se preparó mentalmente para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

–Ho..ola Na..a..Naruto-kun, me gu..gu..u..staría de..ci..cirte a..algo impo..po..portante –maldita su suerte.

Cuando creía que ya había logrado algo de seguridad, sus frases brotaban como si las estuviera estirando en partes ya que no querían salir. Naruto la miró serio y enseguida viró sus ojos hacia algo o más bien alguien detrás de ella, Hinata volteó y pudo apreciar a su amiga, Sakura se encontraba a unos pasos detrás de ellos y la miraba con su mejor sonrisa dándole ánimos. La pelinegra recobró sus fuerzas, pero enseguida las perdió cuando el rubio le respondió.

–Lo siento Hinata, no es el momento, ahora mismo tengo algo que arreglar con Sakura-chan –contestó con una mirada seria, dirigiéndose a su hermana, quien lo miraba sin entender por qué diablos el rubio había sonado tan frío.

–Cla…claro –respondió con una tristeza que Sakura pudo notar.

De repente la de ojos verdes resintió un jalón en su brazo, se trataba de Naruto, este le dedicó una gélida mirada.

–¡Ahora mismo me dirás quién es el idiota con el que estas saliendo!, voy a partirle la cara y hacer que se arrepienta de haberse acercado a ti –amenazó con voz sombría, Sakura podía notar la seriedad y el enojo en sus palabras, su hermano no bromeaba y estaba sumamente enfadado– ¡dime ya mismo Sakura-chan!, si no quieres que le diga a nuestro padre que te encierre y no te deje salir hasta que tengas 50 años, y seas demasiado vieja como para andar con esas tonterías de noviecitos –la pelirosa se quedó de piedra.

¿De qué diablos hablaba ese rubio cabeza hueca?, ella ni siquiera tenía amigos varones, mucho menos un novio, los únicos hombres que podían acercársele eran su tonto y ahora paranoico hermano, su despreocupado padre quien le dejaba la responsabilidad a Naruto de espantarle los pretendientes, y los hermanos de su mejor amiga, el tierno y comprensivo Itachi, y el cerdo/gigoló/playboy del colegio Sasuke arrogante Uchiha. ¿Qué rayos se había fumado Naruto para decir semejante estupidez?, eso sin contar como evadió olímpicamente a su pobre amiga que estaba a punto de declarársele después de 10 años de silencio. Respiró hondo y empezó a hablar.

–Naruto no sé de qué hablas, yo no tengo ningún novio, es más, ni siquiera me gusta algún chico –le respondió tranquilamente a su hermano.

Naruto se enfureció más, le molestó que Sakura negara la verdad. Giró hacia atrás, esperando a que Matsuri –que se mantenía algo alejada– se acercara a ellos, esta lo hizo y se colocó a un lado de él.

–¡No mientas!, Matsuri escuchó cuando alguien que te vio, comentaba que ya tienes pareja y que hasta te besaste con él, cierto Matsuri –afirmó no quitando la vista de la cara de sorpresa que Sakura le mostró.

En ese momento aparecieron Sasuke y Karin, colocando al igual que Naruto, sus miradas sobre ella. Sakura no sabía si reírse, llorar o golpear a todos los que esperaban atentos su respuesta, ¿cómo se atrevía esa golfa de Matsuri a inventar tremenda patraña?, ella sabía que la odiaba porque no permitía que conquistara a su estúpido hermano, pero esto ya era demasiado, mira que inventarle un novio, ya quisiera ella que fuera verdad, pero con la vigilancia constante y seguridad impenetrable de Naruto eso era prácticamente imposible.

Es más, ella ya se había resignado a morir sola, virgen y sin haber besado, al menos no un beso real, ya que el primero se lo había robado el gigoló despreciable de Sasuke Uchiha a la tierna edad de 5 años. Cuando así sin avisar, el maldito depravado de 7 años, le había dicho que ella sería una de sus mujeres algún día y sin esperar, la besó en los labios, fue un insignificante piquito, pero ella no lo soportó y se soltó llorando, cosa que sólo hizo reír al mocoso pelinegro, que por si fuera poco, atinó a decirle que ya era de su propiedad. Obviamente ella lloró aún mas, haciendo que Kakashi –su padre–, tuviera que calmarla por casi cerca de 2 horas mientras ella gritaba y lloraba que no quería ser propiedad Uchiha. En fin, ese era un trauma que no quería recordar, volvió a tomar todo el aire posible mientras escogía muy bien las palabras a utilizar.

–Mira Naruto, no sé por qué esta golfa inventó esa historia de fantasía, pero yo no tengo novio, ni quiero tenerlo, a mí no me interesan los chicos. Además, ¿quién se cree ella para meterse en mi vida? –le reclamó a Matsuri mirándola con rabia.

–Soy tu cuñada querida y me preocupas –escupió la castaña colgándose del brazo de Naruto, y depositando un beso en su mejilla.

Sakura abrió los ojos, enseguida miró a Hinata, la pobre muchacha parecía haberse quedado sin sangre en un segundo, ya que estaba mas pálida de lo normal y eso ya era para alarmarse.

–Y no miento, yo escuché cuando alguien que te vio, comentaba que ya no estabas soltera –siguió, con un tono cortante.

–Mejor dinos quién es Sakura, así podremos partirle la cara y olvidarnos de esta estupidez –habló sorprendiéndola el mal nacido pelinegro que la escrutaba sin ningún reparo de pies a cabeza.

– ¡Qué yo no salgo con ningún chico, y tú no te metas Uchiha! –estaba que echaba chispas, ¿cómo le venía a decir eso ese imbécil?, ya casi iba y le propinaba un buen golpe para que se arrepintiera de decirle tonterías. Ahora no le bastaba con las incoherencias del rubio estúpido y la golfa castaña, sino que también el maldito violador de niñas ese.

–Claro que no sales con ningún chico, sales con una chica, ¿no es así Hinata? –se escuchó una voz proveniente de entre los demás alumnos, que ya estaban en los lugares de primera fila para el show.

–Tenten, ¿de qué diablos hablas? –se giró Sakura hacia ella con el ceño fruncido.

–De que yo vi cuando Hinata se te declaraba, ella te dijo que te amaba y quería ser tu novia –informó la de chongos con diversión. Todos abrieron su boca sorprendidos, la pelirosa miró a su mejor amiga, ambas horrorizadas de lo que la metiche de Tenten acababa de decir– no lo nieguen mas, tú le dijiste que también la amabas y querías que fuera tu novia, ¿o no? –terminó de contar para mirarla retadoramente.

–Yo... –empezó la de ojos verdes, pero sin saber cómo continuar.

¿Qué carajos iba a decir?, que le estaba dando ánimos a su introvertida amiga, y que ella estaba tomando el lugar de Naruto, ¡impensable!, sobre todo ahora que la golfa era novia de su hermano, y que todos ahí estaban pendientes de lo que diría. Si confesaba la verdad, el colegio entero se daría cuenta que Hinata amaba a Naruto y que no era correspondida, la verían con lastima y, otros como Matsuri y Tenten con burla.

–Saben, me sorprendí mucho al enterarme que ustedes eran novias, siempre pensé que a ti Hinata te gustaba mi novio Naruto –arremetió con saña la castaña- pero bueno, después de todo creo que me equivoqué, hacen una muy linda pareja –dijo conteniendo la inmensa carcajada que luchaba por explotarles en la cara a las 2 chicas.

–No digas tonterías Matsuri, Hinata es como otra hermana pequeña para mí, ella y Sakura son unas niñas, no pueden ser pareja, eso es una estupidez –interrumpió el rubio a su novia, ya un poco más calmado.

Sasuke asentía como queriendo confirmar lo que Naruto decía, a la vez que mentalmente agradecía que todo fuera un invento, no supo por qué, pero saber que Sakura no salía con ningún tipo, le ayudó a relajarse.

– ¡No es una tontería! –resonó una voz potente y segura.

Todos voltearon hacia Hinata, que tenía la cabeza en alto y los miraba con los ojos mas resplandecientes y seguros que le hubiesen visto en toda su vida. Por dentro la pelinegra lloraba inconteniblemente, se acababa de dar cuenta que Naruto jamás la amaría, por el contrario, siempre la vería como la niña torpe amiga de su hermana, la princesita sosa como todos la llamaban por ser tan tímida y sobreprotegida por su hermano. Pero esta vez iba a dejarlos callados, y vaya que lo hizo con lo que declaró segundos después de que la mayoría se volvieran hacia ella.

–No es una estupidez Naruto –comenzó en tono frío, tanto que el rubio se heló, ella nunca lo llamaba solo Naruto, además, ni siquiera estaba tartamudeando como hacía siempre que lo tenía frente a ella– yo si le confesé mi amor a Sakura-chan, la adoro ella se ha vuelto todo para mí. Es mi mas anhelado tesoro, desde que la conocí supe que era especial, la AMO y sí es mi novia –terminó su monólogo, sabiendo muy en el fondo que esas palabras eran dirigidas a él. Pero ya no más, no se iba a humillar diciéndole que era el amor de su vida, únicamente para que él la mirara con lastima y le dijera que la veía como una hermana.

Sakura no podía creer lo que escuchaba, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué responder, todos la miraban esperando que se carcajeara y les dijera dónde estaba la cámara escondida, en especial su hermano y Sasuke, quienes no apartaban la vista de ella. En seguida comprendió los motivos de Hinata para decir tales mentiras, ella no quería que Naruto supiera de su amor por él. No después de haberle destrozado el alma y arrancarle el corazón, para tirarlo al suelo y pisotearlo con esas palabras que el estúpido había dicho. Se llenó de valor y empezó a hablar de una manera que asemejaba a la muy segura voz que Hinata había usado.

–Es cierto, no tengo ningún novio, ni me gusta ningún chico, porque a la que amo…es a Hinata –suspiró profundamente–, y sí, ella es mi pareja, a la que tanto quieren golpear tú y Sasuke, Naruto –se acercó de manera pausada hasta colocarse al lado de su pobre amiga, tomándola de la mano– somos novias y nos amamos –finalizó.

Naruto y Sasuke se miraron con cara de ¿¡qué demonios!?, ellos siempre habían planeado la forma de torturar a los pobres infelices que se cruzaran en el camino de sus hermanas, pero qué hacer en el caso de que no fuera un hombre, sino otra mujer la que hiciera tal cosa, además de no cualquier mujer, ¡sino la propia hermana de su mejor amigo!. ¿Acaso ellos tenían la culpa?, después de todo, esas pobres chicas sólo tenían permitido juntarse la una con la otra, tal vez si las habían orillado a desarrollar sentimientos de ese tipo entre ellas. Que estúpidos, ¿ahora qué se supone que harían?

¿Naruto iba a golpear a Hinata por tocar a Sakura?, pensaba alarmado Sasuke, o ¿él golpearía a Sakura por corromper a la pobre ingenua de su hermana?, porque si de algo estaba seguro, es de que Sakura era la que había enamorado a la inocente de Hina, oh si, esa pelirosa del demonio, que al caminar mecía sus caderas de modo casi imperceptible, tentando a todos los chicos del colegio, y ahora no nada más los chicos, ¡también las chicas!. Además, tenía un cuerpo de miedo, esa cintura tan pequeña esos pechos adecuados para ser tocados exclusivamente por él, o mas bien ahora sólo por Hinata, ¡santo Dios!, maldita súcubo.

Ella y sus labios rosados, mismos que hasta él fue tentado de probar cuando tenía escasos 7 años, intentó contenerse pero no pudo, esa pequeña brujita lo atrajo y no estuvo contenta hasta que él la besó, pero además de eso lo hizo decirle que ella sería suya algún día, ¡bruja!, se repetía el Uchiha. Él no quería decirlo, pero sus palabras salieron solas, aunque él no sabía qué diantres significaba lo que dijo, lo hizo porque lo vio en una novela de esas que a su madre le gustaban y pensó que a ella le gustaría escuchar eso, grave error. Después de haberlo embrujado, todavía tuvo el descaro de hacerse la víctima y soltarse llorando, ¡farsante!, él sabe que lo disfrutó, pero como buena actriz la desgraciada lloró casi por 2 horas, haciendo que su madre lo castigara por hacerla llorar, y su hermano lo asustara diciéndole que tendría que casarse con ella por haberla besado, y él de idiota dispuesto a remendar su falta, le dijo al padre de la molestia rosada, que asumiría la responsabilidad y se casaría con ella, ¡frente a todos los ahí presentes!.

Todavía no olvidaba la carcajada del maldito de Itachi, la mirada de miedo de la molestia, que al escucharlo rompió en llanto otra vez, la furia de Naruto que se le fue encima, el rostro despreocupado de Kakashi quien le dijo que estaba de acuerdo, y la mirada de ternura de su madre; o si, maldita molestia rosada, esta vez engatusaba también a la pequeña Hinata. Por supuesto, eso no se quedaría así, porque aunque tuviera que ser él mismo el que le quitara el amor de Sakura a su hermana, lo haría por su bien, para que ella no sufriera mas adelante por esa hechicera.

Naruto pestañeaba inmóvil queriendo comprender lo que había escuchado, ¿cómo pudo esa mocosa supuestamente ingenua embaucar a la pobre de su Sakura-chan?. Seguro le aprendió las mañas al desgraciado del teme, ese maldito gigoló le enseñó a la ahora también mujeriega de su hermana, a conquistar a su pobre cerezo. Ya lo veía venir, esa chica mustia quien por poco y lo engaña a él con su conducta de no rompo un plato y voy a la iglesia los domingos. Tejió su telaraña alrededor de su pobre mariposa rosada, hasta que esta inevitablemente cayó, ¿y cómo no?, después de todo la Uchiha era muy bella. Su cara inocente, su cuerpo muy bien dotado a pesar de no tener mucha edad, bien competía con el de una modelo, por eso la pobre niña de sus ojos no resistió y cayó en tentación.

Recordó como él les contaba historias antes de que se fueran a dormir, cuando la astuta zorra iba a quedarse a su casa, con esas pijamas de niña que no tentaban a nadie y que por el contrario la hacían ver tierna; todo lo contrario de su hermana, que siempre fue espontanea y sincera tanto en sus actos como en sus palabras, ella si se ponía pijamas un tanto provocativas según el depravado del teme, a quien en muchas ocasiones casi le revienta la cara, después de haberlo descubierto mirándole las piernas a la dulce Barbie rosada. Él no veía nada de malo que se pusiera esa pequeña blusa de tirantes y esos shorts que hacían de conjunto, ¡santo cielo!, pensó alarmado, ¿y si ella lo hacía porque era obligada por esa lagartona de la Uchiha?, ¡seguro eso era!, cada que dormían juntas ella convencía a Sakurita de vestir tan mínimas prendas y aprovecharse de ella, ya una vez el maldito del teme se propasó con ella besándola a la fuerza, así que como él no pudo, de seguro mandó a la sin vergüenza de Hinata a hacerlo. Desgraciada cínica, y él creyéndola una buena chica al igual que su hermanita.

No lo permitiría, claro que no. Él iba a quitarle ese lastre a su pobre pelirosa, así tuviera que hacerse cargo él mismo de la pelinegra. Tal vez si la enamoraba y la regresaba al camino de la heterosexualidad, Sakura no saldría herida por esa desquiciada con genes de casanova. Se planteó un reto, que su ahora cuñada cayera por él, y cuando ya la tuviera a sus pies, le haría ver a su tierna hermana la clase de vividora de la que se había enamorado, pobre, seguro sufriría, pero él como buen hermano, estaría ahí para reconfortarla.

Estaba decidido, esa mujer no se aprovecharía de su hermana y él era el que iba a impedirlo, pensaron a su vez Naruto y Sasuke viendo cada uno a su respectiva víctima.

.

.

.

**N.A.: Corrigiendo ortografía, puntuación, y algún asunto en la narración =). **


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto y personajes propiedad de M. Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**La novia de mi hermana**

**.**

**.**

Capitulo II

¡Somos novias!

.

.

Las 2 chicas continuaban tomadas de la mano y con la mirada puesta sobre sus hermanos respectivamente, nadie sabía qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de las pobres jóvenes. Hinata daba gracias a Dios por no estar ahora mismo tirada sobre el frío suelo desmayada. Sakura simplemente pensaba que era un sueño y temía voltear hacia abajo porque de seguro estaría desnuda, como la mayoría de las veces que soñaba que estaba frente a tanta gente.

¿Porqué rayos tenía que pasar todo eso?, si Naruto no hubiera llegado como un poseso a reclamarle barbaridades, ahora ella estaría de lo mas comoda, pero no, si Naruto dijo barbaridades, el premio se lo llevó la maldita de Tenten, y ahora ella y su pobre hermana del alma eran devoradas por la mirada acusatoria de todos los alumnos que ahí se encontraban. Ninguno decía nada, sólo pares de ojos recortándolas por cada centímetro de sus cuerpos; curiosamente, su rubio hermano y el maldito de Sasuke estaban al parecer de lo mas tranquilos, ya que no habían articulado palabra alguna, no, eso no era tranquilidad mas bien estaban en shock, si eso era mas creíble, después de todo, ellos nunca hubiesen imaginado que entre ellas sucedía tal situación, ni ellos ni nadie, y entonces, ¿cómo salir de eso?, se preguntaban ambas.

De repente el silencio sepulcral que había, se fue rompiendo poco a poco con pequeños murmullos que se empezaban a escuchar, tales como: "no lo puedo creer, se veían tan serias", decían algunos, otros más: "que desperdicio, son de las más bonitas y tenían que ser pareja", los aventurados y temerarios: "te imaginas lo que sería hacer un trío con esas bellezas", por lo que inmediatamente Naruto y Sasuke voltearon hacia la multitud, para buscar a los bastardos que no apreciaban sus vidas, y querían morir en ese instante por decir tremenda estupidez. El ruido fue acallado de repente cuando llegó uno de los profesores del colegio.

– ¿Qué pasa aquí, por qué todos ustedes están reunidos en los pasillos, acaso no tienen clase? –preguntó algo contrariado, por ver a cerca de 30 alumnos haciendo escandalo fuera del salón de primer año– contesten, ¿qué hacen aquí?, espero que no sea una pelea –dijo al percatarse de la presencia del rubio y su pelinegro amigo, era ya por todos conocido, que esos 2 eran unos busca problemas, siempre metiéndose en líos–. Vamos ya todos a su aula, pronto sonará el timbre y podrán tomar su receso, pero ahora andando –los alumnos obedecieron y se fueron dispersando del pasillo, sólo continuaban las 2 chicas, sus hermanos y las parejas de estos. Naruto miró a Sakura seriamente y le habló.

–Ya aclararemos esto en casa Sakura-chan –ella asintió y él se dio la vuelta.

Matsuri no perdió el tiempo y se le colgó del brazo enseguida, la pelirosa tomó con más fuerza la mano de su amiga para darle apoyo.

Sasuke se dio cuenta y apretó los dientes, conteniéndose de saltarle encima a esa trepadora y arrebatarle a su pobre hermanita, se calmó casi enseguida, pensando que su plan se vendría abajo de actuar así, por lo que con la voz mas suave que pudo, se dirigió a Hinata.

–Nosotros también hablaremos después Hinata, por lo pronto compórtate, ¿entendiste? –y posó su oscura mirada sobre Sakura, quien sintió un escalofrío, ya que entendió perfectamente que esa sugerencia con mas bien pinta de advertencia, no iba para Hinata sino para ella.

"Cerdo pervertido", pensó furiosa, ¿acaso creía que se le iba a tirar a su pobre amiga para devorarla así como él lo había hecho con ella?, por supuesto que no, ella no era una depravada como él. Sasuke se dio la vuelta mientras nuevamente era seguido de cerca por Karin, esta última sólo les sonrió amablemente y se despidió de ellas con la mano, era la única persona que había tenido un gesto agradable en ese día con ellas.

Ambas al descubrirse prácticamente solas, soltaron un gran suspiro de alivio, Hinata se tambaleó perdiendo todas las fuerzas que había sacado de sabe dónde, Sakura la sostuvo, ambas se miraron.

– ¿Qué he hecho? –rompió a llorar la oji perla– ¿cómo pude arrastrarte a algo así?, no sé cómo me atreví Sakura, es que yo sólo pensaba…únicamente quería que… –continuaba derramando lágrimas desesperadamente– que…él no se diera cuenta, y ahora por mi culpa, todos hablarán de nosotras, y nuestros hermanos estarán decepcionados –finalizaba mirando atentamente a Sakura, con los ojos ya rojos de llorar.

–Hinata, por favor ya no llores, ya verás que encontraremos cómo salir de esto, ahora lo que me preocupa es, ¿cómo te sientes por lo de esa golfa y mi hermano? –cuestionó mientras retiraba las lágrimas de su rostro, por supuesto que ella se moría de miedo e incertidumbre, pero no quería que su pobre amiga se sintiera mas culpable de lo que ya se sentía- sé que te ha dolido bastante, por eso quiero ayudarte en lo que pueda, dime qué hacer para que estés mejor amiga, dímelo –la veía directamente a esos tristes ojos.

–Ya lo haces estando a mi lado Sakura, gracias por estar conmigo siempre –se abrazó de ella con fuerza derramando aún más llanto del que ya había dejado salir– siento que ya no tengo corazón, me duele el pecho, esto lastima mucho Sakura, nunca pensé sentir un dolor así –soltaba en sollozos la pobre chica, la pelirosa no pudo hacer otra cosa que llorar con ella y seguir abrazándola.

.

.

–No puedo creerlo, o bueno más bien si, después de todo siempre supe que ella era una tentación –expresó el rubio bastante serio.

–Tienes razón dobe, yo también lo veía venir, ella siempre me ha parecido una hechicera –concordaba Sasuke a su lado.

–Si teme, pero es que actuaba tan bien, que me creí su papel de niña tierna e ingenua.

–No te culpes dobe, todos lo creímos, aunque siempre he pensado que ese cabello rosado es signo del demonio –respondió tranquilamente.

–Si tie... –se paró en seco mirando a su amigo– ¿cómo que cabello rosado?, ¿¡estás hablando mal de mi Sakura-chan!? –explotó el de ojos azules con rabia.

–Pero si tú fuiste el que empezó diciendo que ella era una tentación –le contestó el Uchiha con el ceño fruncido– ¿no recuerdas cómo me embaucó para que la besara? –seguía sin percatarse de como Naruto apretaba los puños mas encolerizado que antes– admítelo dobe, tu hermana no es mas que una corrompedora de almas inocentes y ahora la pobre de Hinata ha caído en sus re-… –no pudo seguir con su discurso ya que el puño de su mejor amigo le volteó la cara dejándole roja la mejilla izquierda.

– ¡No vuelvas a hablar así de mi Sakura-chan!, ella no es mas que la víctima de esa trota mundos que es tu hermana, ¡no te hagas, de seguro tú le enseñaste todo lo que sabe!, esa mocosa pervertida es igual a ti –gritaba Naruto, pero tampoco pudo continuar porque enseguida Sasuke le regresó el golpe.

– ¡No te atrevas a calumniar a mi hermanita! –rugió el azabache.

–Y tú tampoco te atrevas a hablar mal de mí cerezo –escupió el rubio conteniéndose de írsele encima.

Mientras, las jóvenes que iban con ellos y que se habían apartado prudentemente después del primer golpe, sólo los veían asombradas. Karin temiendo a ser golpeada por ambos, se animó a hablar para intentar tranquilizarlos.

–Por favor chicos cálmense, no pueden estar gritando y peleando aquí, si alguien los descubre, serán suspendidos –les informó con el miedo a flor de piel cuando ellos colocaron sus ojos destilando fuego sobre su persona–, si sus hermanitas han decidido estar juntas es porque sienten amor la una por la otra, ustedes no pueden estar peleándose por eso, dejen que sean felices –sugirió con cautela, mientras los jóvenes frente a ella poco a poco recuperaban la compostura.

"Cierto, no puedo demostrarle al teme que no soporto a la mustia de su hermana, si quiero enamorarla tengo que ser muy prudente", pensó seriamente por primera vez en su vida el rubio.

"Necesito controlarme, si quiero deshacerme de esa bruja rosada no puedo alejarme de Naruto, tengo que parecer estar de acuerdo con la relación para que bajen sus defensas", asimiló fríamente el pelinegro.

–Karin tiene razón teme, si ellas han decidido estar juntas es porque se enamoraron y tenemos que respetarlo –mintió Naruto, poniendo la mejor de sus sonrisas falsas.

–Si dobe, además es mejor Sakura que cualquier patán –aprobaba falsamente Sasuke. Pero por supuesto que prefería un patán, a ese si podría molerlo a golpes y desaparecerlo de la faz de la tierra en un santiamén, en cambio a la molestia, tendría que hacerla caer por él, cosa que no le desagradaba. Además él era Sasuke Uchiha, en menos de una semana la maldita bruja ya habría botado a su pobre hermana para lanzarse a sus brazos, y él de sacrificado, tendría que corresponderle para librar a Hinata de tan horrible, o mejor dicho, precioso demonio.

–Cierto, entonces tan amigos como siempre teme –le tendió su mano el oji azul, mientras el azabache la estrechaba– nos quedaremos al margen –sentenció, para después ambos continuar con su camino hacia la cafetería, total para qué ir al salón si ya habían perdido la clase.

.

.

Gracias al cielo ya sólo quedaba la última hora para librarse de la pesadilla que había sido ese día de colegio. Sakura podía escuchar las burlas de sus compañeros en especial de Tenten, que murmuraba tonterías sin cesar, "pobres, ya me las imagino a la edad de 40 años, solteronas y llenas de gatos, jajá". "Maldita" pensó la de cabellos rosas. Guió la vista hasta su pobre casi hermana y lo que vio le partió el corazón. Una Hinata con los ojos rojos y la mirada perdida, con su rostro mas pálido que de costumbre, ella no podía imaginarse el dolor de saber que no eres amada por el hombre de tu vida, ya que jamás había estado enamorada y ahora después de ver a Hina así, tampoco le daban muchas ganas.

Por fin el último timbre del día sonó, haciendo que la mayoría saliera disparado del lugar. Se acercó lentamente a su amiga de toda la vida y la tomó del mentón, levantándole la cabeza para dedicarle una sonrisa, la pelinegra se irguió y juntas caminaron hacia la salida, donde ya las esperaban sus hermanos.

Últimamente todos se iban en el todo terreno de Naruto, pues Sasuke había deshecho su Mustang contra una barra de contención al ir ebrio después de una gran fiesta en casa de su amigo Sai, de milagro no quedo cuadripléjico, por el contrario salió ileso, no así su pobre auto que terminó listo para ser comprimido y servirle de llavero. Ambas chicas subieron al Audi Q5 del rubio y se quedaron calladas, mirando por las ventanas para evitar las miradas de los chicos.

–Y... ¿qué tal el día? –preguntó tratando de entablar conversación el conductor del vehículo.

–Mn, igual que todos, ah no, espera, hoy hubo hamburguesas en la cafetería así que creo que estuvo mejor que los días anteriores –dijo sarcásticamente la pelirosa, quedándose callada después de haber sacado un poco de su frustración.

–Ja…ja –rió sin humor Sasuke, a la vez que posó sus ojos en su pequeña hermana– y… ¿Qué tal tú Hinata, también te emocionaste por la comida de la cafetería? –concluyó su pregunta aun con los ojos clavados en su hermana.

–Pues sí, Sakura y yo tenemos los mismos gustos, así que yo también me emocioné –contestó ingenuamente regresando su vista a la ventana– pero lo mejor fue cuando Sakura-chan aceptó ser mi novia –dijo sin pensar, sólo quería ver la expresión de Naruto, tal vez si él demostraba algo de celos, ella podía tener una oportunidad.

Tarde se dio cuenta que cometió una estupidez, cuando el rubio le dedicó una mirada, que si sus ojos fueran dagas, ya estaría mas que desangrada por tantas veces que la habrían atravesado, y que decir de su hermano que le frunció el ceño y apretó la mandíbula, conteniendo el enojo que sintió de repente, Sakura la miró con cara de _¿en qué estás pensando?._

El coche frenó abruptamente, y los Uchiha se dieron cuenta que ya estaban en casa, ambos chicos empezaron a despedirse, pero enseguida voltearon sus miradas hacia ellas que también se despedían. "¿No irán a besarse para despedirse verdad?", se preguntaban cada uno, atentos de los movimientos de sus pequeñas niñas, "¡NO!, no pierdas como yo Hinata, si la besas caerás en su maldito hechizo, resiste hermanita, no cedas ante esa desgraciada tentación" se repetía el pelinegro. "Si esa maldita mujeriega toca a mi pobre Sakura-chan, ahora si ni el teme la va a salvar de lo que le haré, que no la toque, no quiero que la traume como el pervertido de su hermano" decía mentalmente el rubio.

–Bueno adiós Hinata-chan, mas tarde te espero en casa para adelantar el proyecto de biología, OK –sonrió amablemente la de ojos jades.

–Claro Sakura-chan, nos vemos, cuídate –ambas se miraron no sabiendo qué hacer.

Siempre se despedían besándose las mejillas, pero si lo hacían en ese momento y esos mal pensados que tenían por custodios se lo tomaban a mal, en fin, respiraron hondo y se dedicaron un ademán con la palma de la mano que significaba un adiós. Los pelinegros entraron a su casa y Naruto respiró tranquilo por haberse librado de esa zorra taimada.

.

.

–Hola princesita –saludó un tierno chico, algo alto, de cabello negro y largo amarrado en una coleta, al ver llegar a la luz de sus ojos– ¿qué tal tu día en el colegio?, ¿algo interesante? –preguntó atento. "Ni te imaginas" pensó Sasuke junto a él.

–Bien Itachi –dijo sonriéndole la princesa de la casa.

– ¿No le contarás nada Hinata? –habló serio Sasuke, que la miraba con frialdad, él no era tierno, bueno únicamente con su hermanita, pero en este momento estaba lo bastante enojado como para ser tierno aunque se tratara de ella.

– ¿Pasó algo princesita? –la miró Itachi esperando respuesta.

–Ah…si, hoy hubo hamburguesas en la cafetería –soltó con risa nerviosa- ah…mn, y también –mordió su labio para reunir valor– Sakura-chanyyosomosnovias –expresó lo más rápido que pudo, coloreándosele el rostro en ese instante.

– ¿Qué dijiste Hinata? –preguntó nuevamente el mayor, al no haber comprendido nada de lo que la niña de la casa dijo– es que no te entendí porque hablaste muy rápido.

–Sakura-chan…y…yo…somos… –formuló lentamente la oji perla, que ya hasta sentía la sala dar vueltas a su alrededor–…somos…novias –terminó la frase, clavando la mirada en el piso, como esperando la reacción del mayor de sus hermanos.

Este se colocó la mano en el mentón asumiendo una pose pensativa, enseguida dirigió sus pozos negros a Sasuke quien sólo contenía los gritos que de seguro eran todos destinados a la pobre princesa que ya había comenzado a temblar.

–Oh… –fue lo que salió de los labios del mayor– mn… –continuó pensativo– y yo que pensé que Sakura-chan me deseaba –expresó con desilusión fingida en la voz–, me imaginaba que cuando venía a verte, era un pretexto para estar cerca de mí –permaneció con el monólogo–, supongo que me equivoqué y fuiste tú la que le robó el corazón hermanita –suspiró tranquilamente, mirando a los ojos abiertos de la pequeña Hinata.

Eso lo tomó desprevenido, ¿qué significaba eso de que Hina y Sakurita eran novias?, él sabía que eso no podía ser posible, algo andaba mal, y claro que averiguaría qué era, pero ahora tenía que apoyar a la pelinegra que estaba a punto de derrumbarse frente a él. Ya de por si con el sermón que Sasuke le iba a dar era mas que suficiente, él no pensaba agobiarla mas de lo que al parecer ya estaba

–Que bien hermanita, Sakurita es una hermosa joven, tienes buenos gustos, aunque muy parecidos a los de Sasuke –se burló mirando al pelinegro, que prácticamente lo fulminó con los ojos– y dime, ¿ya la besaste?, ¿no habrá llorado o si? –siguió picando al otro oji negro, que estaba por írsele encima cuando una voz los hizo voltear hacia las escaleras.

–Hola hijos, ¿cómo les fue? –preguntó una señora de cabello largo y negro, facciones delicadas y hermosas, mostrando una sonrisa radiante mientras bajaba los escalones.

–Con la novedad de que Hinatita ya no es soltera madre –contestó Itachi tranquilamente.

–Ah... ¿ya tienes novio hija?, ¡que felicidad!, ¿por fin Sasuke te dejó acercarte a alguien?, ¿Quién es mi vida? –Mikoto estaba impaciente.

Ella sospechaba que su pequeña niña estaba enamorada desde hacía ya un largo tiempo, y de nada mas ni menos que del rubio amigo de su hijo, por eso al escuchar la noticia que le dio Itachi no cabía de felicidad, por fin su pequeña era correspondida por ese distraído muchacho.

–¿Tú también madre? –sonó ácida la voz de Sasuke– lo hago para que nadie juegue con ella –repuso mas serio de lo normal– en esa escuela hay sólo patanes y ni se diga en el vecindario, los malditos abundan como cucarachas.

–Y tú eres uno de ellos verdad Sasu –afirmó Itachi– mn, te ves algo serio, ¿no será qué estas algo celoso de Hinatita? –sonrió burlón.

– ¡Ya cállate!, si no quieres que te parta la cara Itachi –espetó furioso.

– ¡Basta los 2! –Mikoto se acercó hasta su hija y la miró al rostro– ¿Quién es tu novio amor? –preguntó nuevamente, de una forma tan dulce que Hinata sintió confianza para decírselo.

–Es…Sakura Hatake –Mikoto se quedó de piedra.

…

–Es…Hinata Uchiha –respondió la pelirosa a su sorprendido padre.

…

–_Insisto, ¿c__ó__mo fue que terminaste enamorada de esa mocosa Sakura-chan? –debatió Naruto entrando a la casa, y sentándose en uno de los sofás de la sala para empezar la plática–, de seguro te dio algo, ¿últimamente has tomado o comido algo preparado por ella? –preguntó alarmado–, o peor aún, te amenaz__ó__, ¡dime Sakura!, si ella te está obligando juro que aunque sea mujer le parto la cara._

– _¡Estás loco Naruto!, ¿có__m__o puedes decir tantas idioteces juntas?, claro que Hinata no me ha dado ni hecho nada, mejor tú dime, ¿¡Por qué diablos eres novio de esa golfa!? –le grit__ó__ a su rubio y tonto hermano–, ¿Por qué sales con ella?, esa si es una embaucadora de lo peor._

–_Ese no es el tema a tratar ahora Sakura, no quieras hacerte la desentendida, ¿desde cuándo tú y esa lagartona son novias?, ¿ya te bes__ó__?, Sakura-chan… –su tono se volvió sumamente serio– esa…esa…depravada…te...ha…te ha… ¿tocado de forma indebida? –finalizó con el rostro envuelto en pánico._

– _¿¡QUÉ!? –gritó saltando de su asiento para propinarle un buen golpe en la cabeza al mal pensado que tenía enfrente– ¡ya te dije que no digas idioteces Naruto! –siguió vociferando con furia._

_En ese momento, la puerta principal se abrió de repente, dejando ver a un muy bien parecido hombre de unos casi 40 años, de cabello plateado y ojos iguales a los de Naruto, vestía un traje sastre negro muy formal y su cabello iba más inclinado hacia un lado._

–_Me pueden decir, ¿Por qué sus gritos se escuchan hasta afuera? –dijo tranquilamente aquel hombre, mientras se acercaba a Sakura– ¡hola princesita!, ¿qué tal tu día? –saludó a la vez que le colocaba un beso en la frente– Naruto, por favor dime que hoy no te metiste en algún lío –suspiró en tono de resignación. _

_El pobre Kakashi ya sabía que ese hijo suyo era la misma estampa de su padre Jiraiya, oh si, pobre su suerte, su hijo era igual de pendenciero, mujeriego y sacaba las peores notas del colegio. No así su dulce princesita, que era el reflejo de su difunta esposa, su pequeño cerecito era su mas preciado tesoro, ella si se comportaba de manera impecable, tenía las mejores notas, mucho mejor que las de su amiguita Hinata que era un prodigio. La mas bella sonrisa resplandecía en sus bellos y castos labios, y su singular y exótico cabello, le recordaba a la antigua reina de la casa a cada momento, la respuesta de su hiperactivo hijo lo sac__ó__ de sus pensamientos y a la vez lo asombr__ó__._

–_Por esta vez lamento decepcionarte padre, pero no he sido yo quien está en problemas, más bien pregúntale a Sakura-chan –Kakashi se quedó desconcertado, atin__ó__ a mirar a su cerecito y esperar su respuesta._

–_Bueno, verás…mn…pues yo…ya tengo…ya tengo…pareja papi –le platic__ó__ su linda niña con las mejillas de un rojo que parecía que la quemaba. _

_¿C__ó__mo que su angelito tenía un novio?, ¿pero qué no se encargaba de eso su sobreprotector hijo?, ¿por qué Sakura tenía novio?, nadie se le podía acercar, sabía que estaba mal que le dejara esa responsabilidad a Naruto, pero es que si él se encargaba de prohibirle a su niñita que saliera con cualquier pelafustán, ella se enfadaría con él, y eso no podía permitírselo, su hermosa consentida no podía enojarse con él, por eso como buen padre, le cumplía sus caprichos y deseos mientras Naruto debía ser el dragón que la custodiara. _

"_¿Quién podría ser?", pensaba tratando de hallar respuesta, el que se haya atrevido a enamorar a su bebé, tendría que ser o muy estúpido o muy osado, o más bien las 2 cosas a la vez, para que ellos no se hubiesen dado cuenta hasta ahora. De repente como si una magnifica revelación le hubiera explotado en la cara, un nombre se dibujó en su mente "Sasuke Uchiha", ¡oh Dios!, ese mocoso era lo suficiente capaz para lograrlo, mira que atreverse a besar a su flor a la edad de 5 años. _

_Desde ese momento supo que tenía que cuidarse de ese donjuán de pacotilla, sólo permitió que siguieran viéndose con esos niños Uchiha porque Mikoto era una buena mujer, pero debió hacer caso a su instinto cuando ese anticristo le pidió la mano de su bella flor, en ese entonces le contest__ó__ que estaba de acuerdo, para asustar al maldito mocoso, y que este se retractara solito de lo que acababa de decir, pero ahora se daba cuenta que cometió un error. Tuvo que haberlo agarrado a nalgadas al instante –sin haberse detenido por Mikoto–, por profanar esos castos labiecitos de su niña, "maldición" pensó abatido, ahora era demasiado tarde. Sud__ó__ frío, ese bastardo con 7 años ya la besaba, si eso hacía de pequeño, ¿qué haría ahora que era todo un experimentado casanova, lleno de hormonas pululando por su cuerpo?, "mi pobre bebé, ¿ya habrá caído en las garras de ese engendro?, y si… ¿está embarazada?" pensó horrorizado el antes orgulloso padre._

– _¡NOOO! –exclamó con terror en la voz– ¿no estas embarazada verdad princesita?_

_¡Santo Cielo!, ¿pero en qué familia había ido a parar?, esos 2 locos la iban a matar del coraje, de la impresión, de impotencia, de frustración y ahora también de vergüenza, Sakura no creía lo que pasaba, cada vez que ambos abrían la boca, era para decir estupideces, como deseaba que su madre estuviera con ellos, tal vez ella podría sosegarlos, pero como eso no era posible, tendría que ser ella la que calmara los ánimos._

–_Claro que no papi, no digas tonterías tú también por favor –suplicó haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas._

– _¿Entonces quién es tu novio? – "por favor que no sea ese maldito mocoso pervertido de Sasuke Uchiha" imploró al cielo un muy desesperado Kakashi, "por favor que no sea él", siguió rogando._

–_Es…_

…

–Hinata Uchiha –y ahí se encontraba el peliplateado a punto del paro cardíaco.

.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto y personajes propiedad de M. Kishimoto**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**La novia de mi hermana**

.

.

Capitulo III

¡Se declara la guerra!

.

.

–Madre… ¿estás bien? –preguntó asustada Hinata.

Mikoto estaba de pie frente a ella, se había quedado petrificada después de escuchar a su hija, Itachi pasaba la palma de su mano frente a los también perlados ojos de su madre.

– ¡Ves lo que has provocado Hinata!, nuestra pobre madre está a punto del colapso –gruñó Sasuke a su lado.

– ¡Cálmate Sasuke!, mamá sólo se encuentra un poco sorprendida, mejor sirve de algo y tráele un vaso de agua, ¡ahora! –arremetió Itachi para apresurar al pelinegro, este a su vez salió a prisa a la cocina–. Tranquila princesita, no te asustes –alentó tiernamente el mayor a la pobre chica.

–Pero…no se mueve –seguía asustada mirando con espanto a la figura delante de ella.

Mikoto trataba de procesar lo escuchado, "¿acaso, dijo Sakura Hatake?", se preguntó confundida, "¿no habrá querido decir Naruto?", siguió cavilando. De la nada, el segundo de sus hijos llegó con un vaso de agua y se lo colocó en las manos, ella automáticamente se lo bebió de inmediato para refrescar sus pensamientos.

– ¿Acaso dijiste Sakura Hatake, amor?, mn, ¿no habrás querido decir que se trata de su hermano Naruto? –trató de corregir a su hermosa niña, Hinata la miró de nuevo a los ojos y la pelinegra mayor pudo ver en ellos una gran tristeza.

–No madre, mi novia es Sakura-chan –expresó tímidamente.

–Oh, ya veo –Mikoto empezó a ver todo negro, sintió como su cuerpo le pesaba una tonelada y no supo más de ella.

Rápidamente Itachi reaccionó tomando a su madre antes de caer, la cargó ágilmente hasta uno de los sillones, enseguida se dirigió a Sasuke alarmado pidiéndole que trajera el alcohol, el menor salió corriendo torpemente de ahí para encargarse del mandato de su hermano, mientras Hinata empezaba a derramar lágrimas de preocupación.

"Soy una tonta", se repetía a sí misma, "mi madre está mal por mi culpa", "si algo le pasa…", "¡no!", "por favor", "que este bien", suplicaba mentalmente, mientras sollozaba acercándose a Itachi, quien le tomaba el pulso a su muy pálida progenitora.

– ¡Aquí esta! –gritó Sasuke llegando al lado de sus hermanos, el peli largo le colocó la botella cerca a su madre para que oliera el contenido, esta poco a poco fue reincorporándose, fijó la vista en sus retoños y sonrió con ternura.

–No se preocupen hijos, me encuentro bien, sólo fue una baja de presión me parece –trataba de calmarlos.

Aunque sus varones no lo demostraran, solían ser muy asustadizos cuando se hablaba de la salud de ella o la pequeña Hinata, Sasuke la miraba aliviado, Itachi le devolvía la sonrisa y su pobre ángel no podía dejar de llorar, enseguida recordó el motivo de su desmayo y se dirigió a ellos.

–Por favor Itachi, Sasuke, déjenme sola con Hinata –dijo viéndolos a los ojos, estos atendieron a la orden de su madre sin poner objeción y se retiraron.

–Perdóname madre, yo…no quería que te pusieras mal –seguía sollozando la pequeña– lo que dije…no hagas caso…olvídalo por favor –suplicó mirándola a los ojos.

–Hinata, ya no llores amor, no tengo nada que perdonarte, explícame, ¿cómo es que Sakura y tú son novias?, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? –preguntó con voz pausada y comprensiva.

–Eso…mn…es sólo…un…madre, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –su tono cambió de repente a uno más seguro.

–Claro mi cielo, ¿qué pasa?

– ¿Confías en mi?

–Por supuesto mi vida –contestó sin dudar.

–Entonces, por favor dame un poco de tiempo para que te explique ¿sí?, ahora no puedo, sólo te pido que no te preocupes, no quiero verte mal mami –suplicó con voz tenue, su madre la miró a los ojos y supo que debía confiar y esperar a que su hija le aclarara todo.

–Si es tiempo lo que necesitas, entonces claro que te lo daré mi niña, pero prométeme que cualquier cosa que necesites me lo dirás, no quiero que pienses que no te apoyo o que estás sola, ¿entendido? –su dulce pelinegra la miró con alegría, se le abalanzó y le dio un dulce abrazo.

-Te lo prometo mami. Mn, no quisiera dejarte sola después de lo sucedido, pero tengo que ir a la casa de Sakura-chan, hay que empezar con un proyecto de Biología, ¿puedo ir? –su madre la contempló con cautela.

No creía que a su niña le gustaran las mujeres y menos que ella y Sakura fueran pareja, ellas únicamente eran amigas, es más, bien podría decirse que eran hermanas. Cerró sus parpados y respiró tranquilamente, podía estar segura que su hija estaría bien al lado de la pequeña pelirosa.

–Claro amor, ten cuidado y no regreses tarde –pidió.

–Por supuesto, voy a cambiarme y a recoger mis cosas –salió la oji perla apurada después de darle un beso a su madre.

.

.

"_Papi, cuando sea grande quiero casarme con alguien como tú_", _"mira papi, el príncipe es muy guapo",_ _"mn… ¿a qué edad voy a poder tener novio papi?",_ los recuerdos de las frases que su princesa le había dicho a través del tiempo hacían eco en su mente, _"¡no es justo!, ¿Por qué Naruto tiene novia, y yo no puedo salir con ningún chico?", _no, eso no podía ser posible, su hija de novia con la tímida pelinegra, que además era su mejor amiga desde niñas, "imposible", se repitió fijando sus azules ojos en Naruto.

–Naruto, déjame a solas con Sakura –y por primera vez su tono de voz que siempre era despreocupado y hasta flojo, sonó muy serio.

Sakura casi quería llorar, su padre nunca la llamaba sólo Sakura, así a secas como acababa de hacerlo, ni siquiera estando enojado, siempre le decía "pequeña berrinchuda" o "remolinito rosado", cuando hacía travesuras, pero ahora solo simple y llanamente "Sakura". El rubio se levantó y se fue a su cuarto sin decir palabra, ya después averiguaría lo que su padre le diría a su cerecito.

–Papi… –no terminó su frase, Kakashi incrustó la mirada en un punto indefinido y la interrumpió.

–Siéntate –le señaló el sillón individual que se hallaba a espaldas de él, ella obedeció y silenciosamente espero la reprimenda.

– ¿Es alguna broma? –siguió con el mismo tono.

-Papi, puedo explicarlo, pero es que…ahora no es…ahora no es…el momento –comentó agachando la cabeza.

– ¿Es esto una broma? –repitió con más dureza que la vez anterior.

–No papi…esto…es, es, en serio…Hinata y yo…somos novias –explicó conteniendo las lágrimas.

– ¿Cómo es que sucedió? –continuó cuestionando, su vista, clavada todavía en ese punto imaginario dándole la espalda a su hija.

–Es que, ahora no puedo decírtelo, por favor espera un poco, esto no me concierne solo a mí, Hina está involucrada, y yo quiero hablar primero con ella, dame tiempo –pidió con un hilo de voz.

– ¿Cómo es que sucedió? –no iba a parar, tenía que descubrir la verdad detrás de ese enredo, aunque tuviera que ser implacable con su princesa.

–Por favor…papi…no…puedo –las lágrimas ya brotaban de sus bellos jades, no quería que su padre se enfadara, pero no podía decirle nada sin antes consultarle todo a su amiga.

–Me decepcionas Sakura –por fin sus ojos se posaron en su niña, que después de escucharlo lo miró destrozada-, lo siento pero nunca antes me habías ocultado nada, siempre he confiado en ti ciegamente, sé que te eduqué bien, a pesar de no haber estado siempre a tu lado, sé que eres una buena hija, pero esto no lo pasaré por alto, a menos que me expliques qué sucede ahora –finalizó mientras seguía mirando a su bella niña.

–Lo siento papi…no puedo –apenas pudo articular.

Después de las duras palabras de su padre, sentía que todo dentro de ella se había quebrado. Imploraba que él la entendiera y confiara, pero sabía que no lo haría así sólo porque sí, siempre se contaban todo, esa pequeña familia de 3 miembros, era tan unida que no podían esconderse nada.

–Bien, tengo que regresar a la empresa, vine por unos documentos. Avísale a tu hermano que llegaré algo tarde –informó en un tono plano y sin emoción.

–Papi…te amo papi –sollozó al sentirlo por primera vez en su vida tan distante, ni siquiera cuando le corrió a una de sus novias se había enojado tanto.

–Adiós Sakura, me tengo que ir –salió de la sala para dirigirse a su despacho, donde seguramente estaban los papeles por los cuales había ido.

La pelirosa se derrumbó en el suelo y continuó llorando amargamente, su padre, el ser que más amaba en esta vida junto con su rubio hermano, estaba decepcionado de ella, y eso, no podía soportarlo.

.

Naruto no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había acontecido ese día, le daba vueltas y vueltas a lo mismo pero no comprendía, "¿en qué momento creciste tanto Sakura-chan?", pensó.

…

– ¡_Naruto, Naruto, Naruto! –repitió incesantemente una niña pelirosa de 4 años._

– _¿Qué pasa? –respondió un bello rubio adormilado de sólo 6 añitos, iba saliendo de su cuarto._

–_Mn, no me dijiste Sakura-chan –hizo un gracioso puchero la pequeña hermanita._

– _¿Qué pasa, Sakura-chan? –remendó su error de inmediato._

– _¡Siiii!, vamos a jugar Naruto, ven conmigo a tomar el té, tú serás el príncipe y mi papi el rey –suplicó la niñita de ojos verdes con impaciencia._

–_Nuestro padre no ha llegado hermanita, y yo no puedo jugar a eso, no soy una niña –formó una mueca de asco descartando la propuesta de la pelirosa._

–_Pero…yo quiero que juegues conmigo hermanito –sus ojitos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas._

–_Esos son juegos de niñas Sakura-chan, no puedo jugarlos, no llores por favor –pidió tratando de calmarla, no soportaba hacerla sufrir._

–_Entonces jugamos a juegos de niños, no me importa, sólo quiero estar contigo hermanito –la mirada del pequeño niño se volvió tierna, su bello cerezo quería estar a su lado. Así que de repente y de la nada, cambió su opinión._

– _¿Sabes qué Sakura-chan?, si me dejas ser el príncipe, ¡si quiero tomar el té contigo! –gritó emocionado._

– _¡Siii!...yupi… _–_saltó feliz Sakura_–_ tú siempre serás mi príncipe Naruto –sonrió segura frente a él, acercándosele para darle un dulce beso en la mejilla._

…

"¿En qué momento creciste?", se repetía.

.

.

–Insisto que no era necesario que me acompañaras hermano, podíamos haber venido cada quien por nuestro lado –comentó la pelinegra al necio de su hermano. Sasuke caminaba frente a ella, el muy obstinado se había empeñado en escoltarla.

La casa de los Hatake quedaba a unas cuadras de la suya, y el vecindario era muy seguro, por eso Hinata no le encontraba mucho sentido a la compañía del chico.

–Voy a pasar el rato con Naruto mientras tú haces tu trabajo, ya te lo había mencionado. Si los dos vamos hacia el mismo destino, me parece correcto llegar y regresar juntos –espetó sin ánimos.

A pasar el rato con Naruto y a vigilarla, claro estaba. No iba a dejar que la inocente de Hinata se fuera a meter a la cueva del lobo o más bien la loba, seguro sería devorada en seguida por esa arpía. Sabía que sobraba, pero al poner de pretexto a Naruto, nadie dudaría de sus intenciones.

–Supongo que tienes razón –suspiró la pobre chica recordando lo de hacía rato.

…

_Se hallaba en su recamara acomodando lo necesario para partir a casa de su amiga, ya sólo le faltaban unos cuantos libros, cuando un llamado a su puerta la distrajo._

–_Adelante –invitó a la persona a abrir su puerta, su joven y atractivo hermano entr__ó__ con mirada seria._

– _¿Ya estas lista?, nuestra madre me dijo que saldrías, así que yo iré contigo a la casa de…de, Sakura –le dijo como si al pronunciar el nombre de su amiga, profiriera la peor de las maldiciones, Hinata abrió sus ojos asombrada._

–_No es necesario que me acompañes Sasuke –le respondió tímida._

– _¿Ah no?, yo no le veo nada de malo, a menos que lo del trabajo sea una excusa y únicamente vayas a su casa a divertirte –esa pelirosa era muy capaz de sonsacar a su pobre e ingenua hermana, además de hábil, seguro ese invento del trabajo era obra suya, y quería que Hinata fuera a su casa para hacer sabrá Dios que porquerías con ella_–_. Pero si no es así, no le veo el problema en ir contigo, además yo voy a ver al dobe, recuerda que es mi amigo, ¿alguna otra objeción?_

_Con esos argumentos ni como persuadirlo de desistir, la pelinegra negó con la cabeza muy resignada y se dispuso a salir hacia la casa de su amiga, custodiada de Sasuke._

…

.

.

Bajó lentamente las escaleras, ya hacía algún rato que había dejado a su padre y hermana a solas para hablar, así que creía que ya era momento de ver qué había sucedido. El alma se le fue al suelo cuando entró en la sala, ahí, sobre la alfombra se encontraba su hermanita derramando lágrimas, sus bellos y expresivos jades estaban rojos e hinchados. Sakura sollozaba desesperadamente, a Naruto se le partió el corazón, con pasos apresurados se acercó a ella y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

– ¡Sakura-chan, ¿qué tienes?, ¿por qué lloras cerecito?! –preguntó alarmado.

–Hermanito –le contestó desesperada y a la vez destrozada– papi…él…él –no podía, no quería aceptar lo que le iba a decir a su rubio hermano, se negaba a pensar que su padre le hubiera dedicado esas palabras– él…

– ¿Qué te dijo?, dime princesa, dime que te dijo –la apretó más contra su pecho.

–Él está…decepcionado de mí Naruto, mi papi, está decepcionado de mí, él ya no me quiere –gimoteaba de un modo estremecedor.

–Tranquila, él te adora, nos ama, somos sus hijos. Sólo está algo sorprendido por la noticia Sakura, dale tiempo, ya no llores hermanita, yo te apoyo –acarició su cabello con ternura.

–Tú… ¿no estás enojado conmigo hermanito? –preguntó esperanzada.

–Claro que no cerecito, nunca podría enojarme contigo, eres mi princesita, y la de nuestro padre, ya no llores por favor, me duele verte así –por supuesto que no estaba enojado con ella.

Toda esa ira que sentía no era para la pobre víctima que lloraba en sus brazos, ese enojo estaba dirigido a la maldita que había provocado aquel caos en su casa. Jamás le perdonaría a esa desgraciada mocosa, lo que estaba aconteciendo por su causa. Sabía que esa loba con piel de oveja era la culpable, "pero lo va a pagar", "cada una de tus lágrimas, se las voy a cobrar Sakura-chan", se decía el rubio.

Sus palabras parecieron calmar a Sakura, quien poco a poco se fue tranquilizando, ya no lloraba como antes y su respiración se tornó acompasada.

-Gracias Naruto, gracias por estar conmigo siempre hermanito.

En ese momento resonó el timbre de la casa, la señora que se encargaba de la limpieza enseguida acudió al llamado. Los ojos de Naruto se volvieron 2 témpanos de hielo cuando vio a la visita que acababa de llegar.

Hinata se emocionó al ver a su rubio amado, aunque al encontrarse con su mirada sintió miedo. Enseguida se percató del estado de su amiga, se alarmó mucho, la pobre se veía inmensamente abatida.

Sasuke detalló rápidamente la escena frente a él, un Naruto por demás serio, eso sí que era raro, la pelirosa tirada en el suelo, lo que más le llamó la atención fue la expresión que tenía, sus ojos opacos y tristes, se notaba que había llorado, casi se sintió conmovido, se hubiera preocupado por ella, de no ser por el hecho de conocerla y saber que era una farsante experta del drama, eso no impidió que sintiera curiosidad, "¿qué le habrá pasado?".

–Sakura-chan, ¿estás bien? –sonó preocupada la Uchiha.

–Hola Hinata, si, no te preocupes, supongo que vienes por lo del trabajo, ¿verdad? –contestó cansina y sin emoción.

-Sí, pero si te sientes mal…yo…podemos hacerlo luego –comentó acercándose a su lado, el rubio se separó de ellas como si la pelinegra lo quemara sólo por estar junto a él, a Hinata se le oprimió el pecho.

–No es necesario, es mejor empezar de una vez, ven, vamos a mi cuarto –se puso de pie invitándola a acercarse mas.

–Dejen la puerta abierta –bramó Sasuke con ojos afilados.

– ¿Disculpa? –le espetó Sakura muy ofendida.

–No quiero que se distraigan con tonterías, dejen la puerta abierta para saber que están trabajando –contestó irritado.

–Sasuke tiene razón, deja la puerta abierta Sakura-chan –secundó Naruto.

Sakura iba a protestar, pero su amiga se le adelantó.

–Dejaremos la puerta abierta, después de todo no hay nada que ocultar, nos pondremos a trabajar en nuestro proyecto, vamos Sakura –la tomó de la mano para retirarse.

Hinata no sabía de dónde le salieron las palabras, sólo quería apresurarse y marcharse de ahí para reconfortar a su casi hermana, Sakura se dejó guiar y ambas desaparecieron rumbo al segundo piso.

– ¿Qué quieres hacer teme? –se dirigió el rubio ya más relajado a su amigo.

–Hmp, vamos a que te parta el trasero en el Xbox, dobe –sonrió Sasuke con arrogancia.

.

.

El timbre de la residencia Uchiha sonaba por toda la casa, Mikoto se acercó a paso lento a recibir a la inesperada visita.

– ¡Hola!, buenas tardes, hace mucho que no venías por aquí, pasa, no te quedes en la puerta –amablemente la pelinegra se hizo a un lado para permitirle el acceso a su invitado–. Y dime, ¿a qué se debe tu visita?, Fugaku.

.

.

– ¿Por qué estas así Sakura-chan?, ¿qué tienes? –preguntó alarmada Hinata, a la vez que le pasaba sus pequeñas manos por su sedoso cabello.

–No es nada, no te preocupes, es que mi padre no se lo tomó como esperaba, pero no tiene importancia, todo se arreglará Hinata –contestó lo más serenamente que pudo.

No es que no quisiera contarle a su amiga, simplemente sabía que en cuanto lo hiciera, esta se sentiría peor que ella por la culpa, ya después lo arreglaría pensó optimista, su adorado padre no podía estar molesto con ella toda la vida, al menos eso esperaba.

–Está bien, no insistiré, pero puedes contar conmigo siempre, no lo olvides, te quiero mucho amiga –la enredó en un fuerte abrazo.

–Gracias Hinata, yo también –de repente se escuchó un pequeño rugido proveniente del estómago de la oji perla, la chica sonrió apenada.

–Perdón, es que no he comido, después de todo este enredo no he tenido cabeza para nada –atinó a decir con las mejillas rojas.

–No te preocupes, para ser sinceras yo tampoco he comido nada –la animó– ¿Qué te parece si voy a preparar unos sándwiches?, mientras, tú vas preparando la información que tenemos que resumir, ¿estás de acuerdo?

–Que buena idea Saku –aceptó encantada.

–OK, ahora regreso, 2 y sin mostaza, ¿cierto?

–Como siempre.

.

.

En la sala de entretenimiento Naruto y Sasuke lograban distraerse, ambos enajenados en su juego y en sus conversaciones mundanas

–Muere dobe –se burló orgulloso el pelinegro.

– ¡Maldito teme tramposo!, aprovechaste que tuve que contestarle ese mensaje a Matsuri –se quejó Naruto.

–Hmp, yo no tengo la culpa de que te hayan domesticado usuratonkachi.

–No estoy domesticado teme, sólo salgo con ella porque es una de las que me faltaba del colegio –se defendía tranquilamente el rubio–, además no eres nadie para criticarme, ¿te olvidas de Karin?

– ¿Quién? –preguntó desinteresadamente.

–Tu nueva conquista, ¿no recuerdas ni cómo se llama?, eso no es nuevo, teme pervertido.

–Claro que sé su nombre, pero se me olvida de vez en cuando. ¿Qué con ella?, también es una de las que me faltaba del colegio, con ella te voy ganando por 2 –sonrió de lado.

–Eso no durará por mucho, esa ventaja es mínima, tus 22 víctimas se van a quedar cortas cuando termine con todas las del colegio, ¡de veras!, ade-…

–Oye Naruto, prepararé sándwiches, ¿quieres uno? –interrumpió su hermana, únicamente dirigiéndose a él e ignorando olímpicamente al pelinegro.

–Claro Sakura-chan, ¡adoro tus sándwiches hermanita!

–Bueno, voy a prepararlos, adiós –se despidió.

–Mn ahora vuelvo teme, voy por otros juegos a mi habitación – "esta es mi oportunidad de enfrentar a esa mocosa", planeó rápidamente el rubio.

–Tómate tu tiempo dobe, yo voy al baño – "genial, ahora mismo me va a escuchar la molestia".

.

Hinata permanecía concentrada reuniendo la información para poder resumirla, de repente la puerta de la habitación se cerró, giró asustada, impresionándose inmediatamente después ante lo que veía. Su rubio amor se encontraba de pie a escasos metros de ella. Lucía endemoniadamente sexy, se había quitado la camisa y sólo vestía el pantalón negro del uniforme, ¿por qué Naruto se le presentaba de esa forma?, ¿acaso sería qué…?, "él siente algo por mí" se emocionó la tierna muchacha, salió de su ensoñación apenas el rubio se dirigió a ella.

– ¿Te gusta lo que ves Hinata-chan? –su voz fue más bien un susurro, la piel se le erizó al escucharlo–. Tal vez… ¿quieras ver un poco más? –mencionó acercándose con movimientos lentos y estudiados, como acechándola, la pelinegra sentía que de pronto se le tiraría encima–. Dime que te gusto Hinata, y… seré, sólo _tuyo _–¿en qué momento se había colocado tan cerca de ella?, se cuestionó obnubilada, él le rozaba el oído derecho con su dulce aliento–, ¡dímelo Hinata-chan! –imploró seductor.

–Na…na…ruto-ku…n –empezó a temblar– s…ss…si…si me gu…gu…gusta, si me…gu…gustas Naru…to-ku…n –sintió que se moría, su sueño se volvía real, su amor estaba a su lado suplicándole que se le confesara, parecía que flotaba.

–Lo sabía –se separó para mirarla directamente con sus azulados ojos–… ¡eres una maldita farsante! –le recriminó con ira. El rostro de Hinata se convirtió en una cara de terror, ¿por qué Naruto le gritaba aquello?, ella quería sincerarse, abrirle su corazón–. Eres una pervertida, lo único que te interesa es aprovecharte de Sakura-chan. ¿Cómo has podido?, ella te quiere y tú estás a punto de serle infiel conmigo, ¡maldita!, quieres burlarte de mi pobre hermana, pero a mí no me engañas, nunca lo has hecho, ¡zorra! –la insultó sin cesar.

¿Era realidad o se había quedado dormida?, ¿Naruto, ese era su Naruto?, "no, él nunca diría esas cosas horribles", "él es tierno y amoroso", "¿Por qué me hiere de esa forma?", estaba aterrada, ese rubio colérico por poco y la golpeaba, pero ¿cuál era el motivo?, "Sakura", "él piensa que ella y yo somos novias", recordó preocupada. Seguramente él pensaba que ella sólo jugaba con su hermana, por eso decía cosas tan hirientes, descubrió de pronto.

–Naruto-kun, yo… –le explicaría, aunque tuviera que confesarle toda la verdad hasta que no quedara duda de su palabra– tengo que aclararte, Sakura y yo…

–Sakura es tu juguete, ¡desgraciada depravada!, la usas para entretenerte, y cuando te aburra y te sacies de ella, la dejarás botada con el corazón roto…

–¡Eso no es así, por favor escúchame Naruto-kun!, al que quiero…del que estoy enamorada…es… ¡es de ti! –gritó con lo que le quedaba de fuerza.

– ¡Ja…ja…jajajajajajajajaja! –comenzó a reírse desquiciado–, como Sakura ha caído en tus redes, crees que conmigo será igual, ¿verdad?. Pobre ilusa, lamento decepcionarte, yo nunca me fijaría en alguien como tú, que simplemente juega con las personas Hinata, ¿sabes por qué? –no esperó que ella respondiera–. Mhmp, porque no me gustan las mujerzuelas –un golpe seco se escuchó en la habitación, Hinata le había propinado una fuerte bofetada al antiguo amor de su vida–, sólo digo la verdad, así que no parezcas tan ofendida Hinata-chan –arremetió con desprecio.

Nunca en su vida se sintió de la manera que ahora se sentía, humillada, ofendida, sin valor, pero no iba a permitir que él la rebajara más de lo que ya había hecho, aunque fuera él, eso no, si Naruto la creía una desgraciada, pues eso era lo que iba a tener.

–Bien, me has descubierto Naruto –empezó con su revancha, si él decía estupideces, ella también podía– ¿Qué harás?, ¿Cómo vas a impedir que me le acerque?, en este momento yo significo más para Sakura de lo que cualquiera de ustedes significa –sonó arrogante, ella lo sabía, pero ese rubio se lo merecía.

– ¡Maldita perr-…!

–¡No me insultes!, se te olvida que a ti se te da mejor eso de jugar con las personas, pues a mí no. Si yo soy una mujerzuela por salir con tu hermana, tú no eres más que un maldito mujeriego de cuarta, un fracasado que sólo peleando y conquistando ingenuas – "como yo", pensó amargamente– puede sentirse realizado, o ¿me equivoco?, Naruto-kun.

Maldita y mil veces maldita, lo aceptaba así cínicamente, "ya lo admitió, Sakura-chan, no eres más que un juego para esta zorra", trató de contenerse para no ir a golpear a esa horrible mujer. Por lo menos ya conocía sus planes, no pudo aguantarse de tentarla, si ella se le negaba, le daría una oportunidad de hacer feliz a su hermanita, Sakura se merecía eso se dijo reflexivo, pero la desgraciada de Hinata falló la prueba. "Prepárate desgraciada farsante, porque no tendré piedad, esto ya no es sólo por Sakura, también por mi propio orgullo, te juro que querrás morirte cuando acabe contigo", se prometió Naruto.

–No me interesa lo que pienses de mí –contestó amenazante–, prepárate mustia del demonio, esto apenas empieza –le advirtió sombrío y salió del cuarto dando tremendo portazo, con toda la furia contenida a punto de estallarle.

Lentamente se sentó sobre la cama, aguantaba las lágrimas, esta vez sería fuerte. Tendría que enfrentarse con Naruto y, para su mala suerte, sólo uno saldría bien librado de esa batalla, se resignó abrumada.

–Estaré preparada Naruto –soltó al aire.

.

.

En la cocina Sakura acomodaba los ingredientes, ya casi tenía todo para empezar cuando una voz socarrona la distrajo.

– ¿A mí no me prepararás un sándwich?, Sa-ku-ra-chan –lo que le faltaba, el maldito Uchiha.

–Si tienes hambre prepáratelo tú –contestó con apatía y, sin darle más importancia volvió a lo que hacía.

–Prefiero que lo hagas tú, no estoy muy acostumbrado a cocinar –picó para que ella le regresara su atención.

–Mn, no soy tu sirvienta Uchiha, si quieres que alguien cocine por ti, llámale a alguna de tus zorras, seguro vendrán corriendo a complacerte.

–Para qué llamar a una de ellas, si la peor zorra de todas ya se encuentra aquí –dirigió sus ónix a los jade, Sakura había volteado enseguida, sus ojos destellaban fuego.

– ¿Acaso me llamaste zorra? –preguntó indignada.

–En este momento hay 2 mujeres en la casa, por supuesto que Hinata no es una zorra, así que haz tú la deducción –sonrió arrogante.

–Imbécil, ¡maldito gigoló!, ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme así?, además, ¡en mi propia casa!

–No, ¡¿Cómo te atreves tú?, desgraciada hechicera, ¿Cómo pudiste corromper y mancillar así a la pobre ingenua de mi hermana?! –rugió enojado.

Así que eso era por lo del supuesto noviazgo, ese cavernícola iba y le decía esas estupideces porque estaba molesto, debería entonces de desmentir lo que él creía, "no", "esto será divertido", "vamos a jugar un poco Uchiha", algo bueno tenía que sacarle a ese enredo, y que mejor que fastidiar a ese cerdo.

–Eso te molesta mucho, ¿cierto?, que haya corrompido a Hinatita, déjame decirte algo pequeño Sasuke –se burló descaradamente–, cuando predijiste que me convertiría en propiedad Uchiha, no te equivocaste, ahora lo soy…ni te imaginas hasta dónde he llegado con esa tierna niña, ¿quieres que te diga a qué sabe?...

– ¡Desgraciada abusiva!, ¿cómo te atreves? –se le fue encima, estampándola contra el refrigerador y aprisionándola con su cuerpo–. ¿Quieres saber qué se siente?, ¿quieres ver qué es que abusen de ti? –murmuró en su cuello empezando a recorrerlo con su lengua, con una mano le sostenía las muñecas por encima de su cabeza, con la otra le empezaba delinear las piernas, Sakura aún seguía con el uniforme lo que hacía fácil el acceso a ellas.

– ¡Suéltame bastardo! –súbitamente el miedo se apoderó de ella, ese demonio la quería violar, ¡ahí, en su propia cocina!, y lo lograría si no lo detenía, lo hizo con lo único que se le ocurrió–. Cada cosa asquerosa que me hagas, yo se la haré a Hinata, eso te lo juro Uchiha –Sasuke la soltó de inmediato.

– ¡No te atrevas!

-¿Y qué si me atrevo?, ¿qué harás? –lo retó envalentonada.

–Juro que te arrepentirás hasta de haber nacido, bruja del demonio –esa amenaza no la amedrentó.

–Pues adelante, para cuando acabes conmigo no quedara nada de la inocencia de tu pobre hermana, la voy a devorar, ¡atrévete a retarme de nuevo Uchiha!, y verás lo que es meterse conmigo –sonó tan intimidante, que el pelinegro le creyó– ahora, ¡lárgate de mi vista!, porque si sigo viéndote, empiezo a joderle la vida ahora mismo a mi noviecita.

-Cuídate Sakura, esto apenas empieza –se fue aventando los ingredientes que la pelirosa tenía en la barra.

–Lo haré, no te tengo miedo Sasuke –susurró nerviosa.

Subió las escaleras bufando, ese encuentro sólo iba a ser para tantear el terreno, "estúpido" se llamó a sí mismo, "ahora estará prevenida", "será mucho más difícil que me le acerque", "y casi imposible conquistarla", pero él era Sasuke Uchiha y los retos no eran problema. Ameritaría el triple de trabajo pero ahora más que nunca tenía que alejar a esa perra de su pobre hermana, "prepárate, vas a llorar lágrimas de sangre maldita pelirosa", pensó con malicia.

.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto y personajes propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Sólo la trama pertenece a mi autoría.**

**.**

**.**

**La novia de mi hermana**

**.**

**.**

Capitulo IV:

Plan en marcha

.

.

–Entonces, ¿qué te trae por aquí, Fugaku? –cuestionó Mikoto guiándolo a la sala.

–No te sorprendas tanto Mikoto, estoy aquí porque Kakashi me llamó. Dijo que teníamos que reunirnos los 3, para hablar sobre algo importante. ¿Sabes de qué se trata? –contestó sentándose cómodamente en uno de los sillones.

La pelinegra se hacía una muy clara idea del motivo, "Hinata y Sakura", los nombres se le vinieron a la mente al instante, "Kakashi ha de estar preocupado cómo para haber llamado a Fugaku".

–Acordó estar aquí a las 7 en punto, ya no debe tardar –la sacó de su ensoñación el hombre que estaba a su lado.

Fugaku era un hombre algo serio y a veces hasta malhumorado, era poco mayor que ella, sus rasgos eran muy masculinos y todavía conservaba su atractivo, aunque nada comparado con Kakashi, quien a sus casi 40 años parecía un modelo de 20. Mikoto y él tenían 11 años divorciados, tuvieron un buen matrimonio pero no había suficiente amor para permanecer juntos, él ya tenía otra pareja, a pesar de eso, como padres de los 3 pelinegros tenían una relación muy cordial.

El timbre volvió a sonar anunciando seguramente la presencia de su amigo. La mujer nuevamente se dirigió a la entrada para recibirlo.

– ¡Hola Kakashi! –saludó con alegría– pasa por favor, Fugaku me dijo que vendrías.

–Gracias Mikoto –pronunció amable– disculpa por no avisarte, sé que es precipitado pero creo que tenemos un asunto qué tratar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entró a la recamara azotando la puerta, esto ocasionó que su amiga saliera de su ensimismamiento y le dirigiera su atención:

– ¿Pasa algo Sakura-chan?

–Pasa todo Hinata –contestó todavía nerviosa.

– ¿Qué tienes?, ¿Por qué estás tan alterada? –algo andaba mal con la pelirosa, ella raras veces perdía la tranquilidad.

–Si te lo digo no lo creerás, ni siquiera yo lo creo, es que…es algo, tan… ¡ashhhh! –se sentó a su lado en la cama, tratando de calmarse.

–Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, por favor dime.

"¿Me creerías si te digo que tu hermano Sasuke casi me viola?", por supuesto que Hinata confiaba en ella, pero también adoraba a sus hermanos, para ella eran incapaces de algo malo, "igual que Naruto para mí", concluyó no sabiendo si haría lo correcto, pero tenía que sacarlo de su sistema o se volvería loca.

–Se trata de Sasuke… –empezó.

– ¿Qué pasa con mi hermano? –le entró la duda, ¿qué podría haber hecho Sasuke para qué su amiga se encontrara en tal estado?, "no creo que se compare con lo que Naruto me hizo a mí", recordó de pronto.

–Él…pues verás, él…solo…promete no enojarte conmigo –sugirió de pronto.

– ¿Por qué me enojaría contigo amiga? –descubrió en los jades algo de miedo, así que decidió complacerla–, lo prometo –aseguró.

–Sasuke…fue hasta la cocina, yo estaba preparando todo para los sándwiches…y él…llegó de pronto, me percaté de su presencia cuando me dijo que le preparara uno también –Hinata asentía, indicándole que continuara–, le dije que llamara a una de sus zorras, ya sabes, después de todo él sale con todas, así que por eso le advertí que yo no le cocinaría –había empezado a balbucear, se puso realmente nerviosa, y más ahora que recordaba todo.

–No te entiendo Sakura, ¿qué te hizo? –su amiga no le estaba dejando las cosas claras, ya se estaba poniendo ansiosa igual que ella.

– ¡Me llamó zorra! –todavía se sentía crispada–, sólo porque cree que yo te corrompí, y te volví lesbiana.

"¿¡Qué!?", su hermano hizo tal cosa, eso no era posible, él era mujeriego, renegado y a veces arrogante, "bueno más bien siempre", se corrigió, pero ser ofensivo con su amiga Sakura, eso era difícil de creer.

–Además eso no fue todo, acepto que tuve algo de culpa por lo que se vino después…mn, Hinata yo…yo le dije que…prácticamente le grité que…si te estaba corrompiendo y, le clavé la duda de que tú y yo hemos llegado algo lejos –admitió bajando la mirada.

– ¡Sakura!, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –preguntó con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

–Él empezó, quería desquitarme de sus ofensas, pero salió peor –se estremeció.

– ¿Qué más pasó?, no creo que pueda empeorar –quería convencerse Hinata.

–Me dijo que era una abusiva, se me lanzó encima, ¡casi me viola Hinata! –soltó en llanto, no aguantó más la presión, todo lo vivido ese día era una pesadilla–, me atrapó contra el refrigerador, lamió mi cuello –sollozaba asustada– y me toqueteó las piernas… dijo que me mostraría lo que es sentirse abusada.

La pelinegra miraba a su amiga con la incredulidad marcada en su rostro, ¿Cómo era posible?, su hermano comportándose de esa manera tan vil con la pobre Sakura, y todo era su culpa, ella fue la que metió a la pelirosa en ese enredo, por ella, su casi hermana había sido tratada de ese modo por Sasuke.

– ¡Perdóname Saku! –empezó a llorar a su lado– yo te involucré en esta mentira, perdóname –clamaba abrazándola– lo arreglaré, hablaré con Sasuke y-…

–No te escuchará –interrumpió serenándose un poco– está convencido de nuestra relación, y de que yo soy la culpable de todo, prácticamente me declaró la guerra.

–No puede ser –suspiró abrumada– Sakura…hay algo que yo…mn…también tengo algo que contarte –ahora era su turno de confesarle a su amiga lo sucedido con Naruto.

–Ay Dios, ¿qué pasa Hinata?, ¿más complicaciones? –ya se preparaba para lo que venía.

–Es Naruto, se trata de…él también…

–¿Qué te hizo? –se adelantó.

Adoraba a ese rubio, lo amaba con todo su ser, pero también lo conocía, era un atrabancado, siempre impulsivo, y en este caso lo peor es que "es capaz de todo por mí", así que ya se imaginaba lo que comenzaba.

–Él vino y…trató de seducirme…

– ¿¡QUÉ!?

–Y lo peor –continuó Hinata– es que lo logró, Sakura-chan, me le declaré –la pelirosa se asombró, "por fin" pensó emocionada–…pero, al parecer, sólo era una trampa… –¿trampa?, eso confundió a Sakura– lo hacía para echarme en cara que eres un juguete para mí…

–Pero Hinata, ¿no trataste de explicarle?

–Traté, pero él… él no me escuchó Saku, me dijo cosas horribles, que era una mujerzuela, una depravada…me humilló y me hirió sin piedad –recordó temblando–, así que, hice lo que tú Sakura, lo reté, prácticamente admití que jugaba contigo, así que también… me declaró la guerra.

Imposible, esa era la palabra, cómo esto se había salido tanto de control pensó Sakura alarmada, el colegio, sus padres y hermanos, todo mundo creía que eran novias, y lo malo es que esa madeja se había enredado tanto, que no tenían idea de cómo salir. "¿Qué hacer?", llorar no era una opción, "luchar", "¡eso haremos!".

–Hinata –se escuchó decidida

– ¿Qué pasa Sakura-chan?

–Toda la vida, nos han tenido en una burbuja. Hemos sido las niñas dulces y buenas, todos esperan que obedezcamos cualquier orden sin objeción –nunca había hablado más en serio–. ¡No puedes salir con chicos!, ¡eso no es digno de alguien decente!, ¡nadie es suficientemente bueno para ti!, etc., etc., etc., –se había puesto de pie– todo el mundo nos controla, estoy harta. ¡Por primera vez hay que demostrarles de lo que somos capaces!, yo lucharé por ti, si tú luchas por mí Hinata-chan –su voz se volvió muy suave–, esos cabezas duras que tenemos por hermanos, habrán ganado si hacemos lo que quieren, démosles una lección –le propuso.

Sakura se había vuelto loca, fue la primera idea que tuvo, pero consideró cada palabra que dijo, "no está loca, está cansada, igual que yo". Siempre cumpliendo órdenes, siendo la niña sumisa, inocente y hasta ingenua, perpetuamente bajo la sombra protectora de Sasuke, qué una vez más "quiere imponer su voluntad junto con Naruto", la pelirosa tenía toda la razón, "no más", "si no los frenamos ahora, nunca seremos libres".

– ¡Lucharé por ti!, Sakura-chan, demostrémosles que ya no somos unas niñas –aceptó Hinata.

….

Los 2 chicos se mantenían serios, ni siquiera ponían atención al juego, cada uno seguía rumiando en los eventos antes suscitados, hasta que de repente el pelinegro habló.

–Creo que es hora de retirarnos, voy por Hinata, dobe.

–Ah, sí, te acompaño teme –salieron juntos rumbo a la recamara de la pelirosa.

…**.**

– ¡Eso haremos! –pactaron ambas.

–Para colmo, no pudimos avanzar nada con el proyecto, este día sí que ha sido el peor de mi vida Hinata –se lamentó fastidiada.

–Tienes razón. ¡Ya sé!, ¿Qué te parece, si mañana duermes en mi casa?, total es viernes, así podremos empezar con el trabajo –sugirió animada.

–No sé, ¿crees qué sea bueno ir?, después de lo que pasó con Sasuke, no estoy muy segura.

–Mi madre e Itachi estarán ahí, no te preocupes, además así podemos empezar con el plan –sonrió confiada Hinata.

–OK, está bien, sólo espero no salir violada de esa casa –bromeó eliminando un poco el estrés, la pelinegra rió junto a ella.

Un llamado a la puerta las sacó de su plática.

– ¡Adelante!

Naruto y Sasuke entraron con ojos asesinos.

–Creí haberles dicho que dejaran la puerta abierta –atravesó Sasuke a Sakura con la mirada.

–Y yo creo encontrarme en mi casa, en mi recamara y poder hacer lo que me da la gana, _cuñado_ –le regresó el golpe.

–Tsk –¡el colmo!, esa pérfida lo llamaba cuñado.

–Bueno ya basta, Sakura es algo tarde, tu_ amiga_ ya debería irse a su casa –comentó Naruto seco.

–Cierto ya es algo tarde, mañana nos vemos _mi_ Sakura-chan –respondió Hinata acercándose a su amiga para darle un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de los labios.

"¡Me quiere provocar!", "sigue sumando puntos desgraciada", se enfureció el rubio.

– ¡Ya vámonos Hinata! –si no fuera humano, estarían convencidos que eso fue un rugido, "la ha convencido para hacer su voluntad", "si no me apresuro, no quedará nada de la tímida y pura de Hinata", "ese ángel caído, la llevará al infierno junto con ella", se preocupó Sasuke.

–Hasta mañana Hina-chan –le devolvió el beso- adiós _cuñado_, ¡cuídamela mucho! –se carcajeó Sakura por dentro.

–Tsk, ¡ahora Hinata! –pidió el pelinegro bastante furioso, apurando a su hermana

**.**

**.**

**.**

– ¡Esto es culpa tuya Mikoto!, siempre has sido muy permisiva, ¿ves lo que provocaste? –Fugaku estaba sorprendido, su hija era lesbiana, y además pareja de la que consideraban su mejor amiga.

– ¡Basta Fugaku!, no te permito que critiques la forma en que educo a mis hijos, especialmente cuando tú no te haces cargo de ellos desde hace mucho –respondió enojada su ex mujer.

– ¡Claro que me ocupo de ellos, ad-…!

–Hacerse cargo de lo económico, y verlos un fin de semana al mes, ¡no es ocuparse de ellos! –interrumpió bastante molesta, le apenaba que Kakashi escuchara todo, pero no iba a permitir que su ex marido le hablara de aquella manera.

–Creo que lo importante es resolver el asunto de nuestras hijas –intervino tratando de mediar Kakashi.

– ¿Cómo es eso de que son novias?, ¿tú qué sabes de esto Mikoto? –discutó Fugaku.

–Yo tampoco sé mucho de la situación, estoy enterada de lo mismo que tú Kakashi. Hinata no quiso explicarme, simplemente me pidió que confiara en ella, así que eso haré, y tu deberías hacer lo mismo con Sakura –se dirigió al de ojos azules.

–Eso quisiera, pero ella jamás me había ocultado nada, y eso además de entristecerme…me asusta –aceptó serio– tengo miedo que deje de ser mi niña, y que yo… ya no sea importante para ella –comentó abatido.

–No sólo tú sientes ese miedo Kakashi, nosotros conocemos a nuestras hijas –tomó de la mano a ambos hombres– ellas no serían capaces de provocarnos intencionalmente algún mal, en todo caso, si es cierto que ellas se aman, yo aun así seguiré apoyándolas, esas niñas nos necesitan, hay que estar junto a ellas –concluyó fijando sus perlas en el peliplateado.

–Siempre he sabido que eres una excelente mujer Mikoto –alagó Kakashi, ella le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

–Entonces, únicamente hay que esperar –se resignó Fugaku.

–Exacto –contestó Itachi entrando en la sala–. Hola padre, ¿Cómo has estado? –saludó con una sonrisa sincera–, Kakashi-san, ¡bienvenido!, gusto en verlo.

– ¡Hola Itachi!, gracias –correspondió el saludo– creo que es hora de retirarme, tengo que hablar con mi hija, gracias por todo Mikoto. Nos vemos después Fugaku.

–Te acompaño a la puerta –se ofreció la mujer.

Cuando estaban a punto de abrir, alguien lo hizo desde afuera. Los 2 pelinegros entraron serios, Sasuke tenía una cara de enfado que no podía con ella, Hinata se mantenía callada.

– ¡Hola chicos! –saludó Kakashi, Sasuke movió la cabeza a forma de cortesía.

–Buenas noches Hatake-sama –correspondió con respeto Hinata.

– ¿Sabes Hinata?, Sakura me contó lo que hay entre ustedes –dijo de pronto Kakashi, Sasuke y Mikoto se pusieron atentos, la chica bajó la mirada.

–Yo…yo… –¿qué le iba a decir?, los nervios se la comían.

"Seguramente Kakashi le prohibirá a Hinata y a esa zorra rosada ser pareja", "vamos Kakashi, impídele a mi hermanita ver a la loca de tu hija", suplicaba Sasuke.

–Respóndeme algo pequeña, ¿quieres a mi princesita? –le preguntó suavemente.

–Sakura-chan es todo para mí… yo la quiero mucho Hatake-sama –no era mentira, se adoraban, eran hermanas del alma.

–Bien, entonces… te la encargo –le encomendó su supuesto suegro, Hinata sonrió y lo miró asintiendo- eso no quiere decir que no vaya a vigilarte, pequeña Hinata, quiero que se comporten, después de todo tú eres su primera novia –bromeó el hombre frente a ella.

Qué otra cosa se podía esperar del padre del imbécil de Naruto y la ligera de cascos de la pelirosa, ¡ese hombre les daba la bendición!, "no cabe duda, la responsabilidad de separarlas recae en mí", se resignó nuevamente Sasuke.

Mikoto sonrió conmovida, "lo sabía", "eres un gran hombre Kakashi", "lástima, que no puedas verme como yo a ti", se lamentó en silencio.

–Bueno ahora si me despido, que tengan una buena noche, nos vemos después chicos, adiós Mikoto –le dio un casto beso en la mejilla, mientras salía de la casa.

–Su padre se encuentra en la sala, vayan a saludarlo –invitó a sus recién llegados retoños.

En la sala Fugaku ya se preparaba para partir.

– ¡Hola padre! –saludaron al unísono los hermanos.

– ¡Hola hijos!, ¿Cómo están?

–Hmp, igual que siempre –él era así de seco con la mayoría de las personas, además su padre era alguien frío que no le inspiraba a comportarse más que de aquel modo.

– ¿Y tú Hinata?, ya me enteré de tu noviazgo con la hija de Kakashi –espetó serio mientras dirigía sus ojos hacia ella.

–Pues… –¡no otra vez por favor!, lo único que necesitaba ahora la pobre joven, era tirarse a la cama y no despertar hasta dentro de 10 años.

–No te preocupes hija, ya me contarás tus motivos cuando estés preparada, sólo te pido que no hagas locuras, ¿sí? –se acercó a su niña para darle un beso en la frente y acariciarle la cabeza.

–Gracias padre, así lo haré.

Itachi se conmovió, mientras recordaba la breve conversación que tuvo con su padre.

…

–_Yo sé lo que te digo padre, por supuesto que Hinata-chan y Sakurita no son lesbianas –aseveró el pelilargo._

– _¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? –todavía no estaba muy convencido de creerlo._

–_Mn, porque las conozco, además Hina está enamorada de alguien más, y pues Sakurita, jajaja, ella solo es Sakurita –recalcó riendo._

– _¿Qué Hinata está enamorada?, ¿de quién?_

–_No puedo decírtelo, confía en que ella te lo cuente, pero, te adelantaré que cuando lo sepas, preferirás que Sakurita sí sea su novia –finalizó con alegría._

…

Esto era increíble, acaso este era el día de:" ¡permítele a tu hija que haga lo que le dé la gana!", exageraba Sasuke, ahora también su padre se unía al club de apoyemos a "¡Sakura y Hinata para pareja del año!", "Tsk", como aborrecía a esa pécora de los avernos, cada minuto su odio crecía mas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entró sin hacer ruido a la recamara, no quería despertarla, le bastaría con contemplarla dormir un segundo.

– ¿Papi? –se incorporó en la cama.

–Pensé que dormías princesa –se dirigió a ella despacio.

– ¿Ya no estás enojado? –su corazón latía desenfrenado, que la perdonara era lo que pedía.

–Nunca lo estuve, sólo…no quería que me dejaras de lado, nunca me habías ocultado nada antes –se confesó con su dulce niña.

¡Feliz!, estaba rebosando de felicidad, su padre no estaba enojado, mucho menos decepcionado, corrió y lo abrazó.

–Jamás papi, eres lo más importante para mí, te contaré todo.

–No es necesario, al menos, no quiero que lo hagas por miedo a que me enoje. Esta tarde me demostraste que eres muy madura cómo para tomar tus decisiones, respetaré eso, esperaré al momento indicado para escucharte princesita. Si Hinata realmente es tu novia, lo aceptaré, es más, agradezco a la vida porque sea ella, y no ese donjuán de barrio de su hermano –Sakura se estremeció ante esa imagen mental otorgada por su padre–. Lamento haberte hecho llorar, tú y Naruto son mi vida, te amo princesita.

Su padre la apoyaba, él siempre lo haría, "estaría dispuesto a aceptar mi relación con Hinata", valía oro, su papi valía oro, se repetía, estaba agradecida, era tan tierno.

–Te amo papi, gracias… ¡muchas gracias! ¿Puedo pedirte algo? –lágrimas de felicidad se filtraban por sus jades– cuéntame un cuento, como cuando era pequeña, ¿si papi?

–Por supuesto. Siempre vas a ser mi pequeña mi amor –se sentó a su lado, mientras ella se recostaba colocando la cabeza en sus piernas para que él le acariciara el cabello como solía hacerlo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

– ¡Apúrate Naruto!, vamos muy tarde, y todavía tenemos que pasar a recoger a Hinata y a…y a…tu amigo –gritó Sakura.

–Ya voy Sakura-chan, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de desayunar –lloriqueó el rubio bajando a prisa por las escaleras.

–Es tu culpa por quedarte dormido, ¡corre!, sólo tenemos 20 minutos –ambos salieron a toda prisa de la casa.

**.**

**.**

–Ese maldito dobe, cada vez llega más tarde. Madre, necesito otro auto, si seguimos yéndonos con ese baka, perderemos el año por impuntualidad –pidió Sasuke ya desesperado.

–Si madre, cómprale otro auto a Sasu-chan, ¿qué puede pasar?, oh si, sólo que ahora si quede paralitico de por vida –se mofó Itachi.

–Tú cállate.

– ¡Basta los 2!, Sasuke, ya sabes que no puedes conducir hasta dentro de 3 meses como castigo, si no quieres irte con Naruto, toma el autobús.

Pero por supuesto que no, el grandiosisimo Sasuke Uchiha trasportándose en autobús, "¡vaya broma!, ¡jamás!, ¡prefiero seguir llegando tarde!". Un pitido lo sacó de su debate mental.

–Ya llegaron, tengan un buen día en el colegio hijos –se despidió su madre.

–Cuídate Hinata-chan, salúdame a Sakurita –sonreía Itachi.

–Si itachi, madre no olvides que Saku se vendrá esta noche a dormir –le recordó a su madre.

–No cariño, tendré todo listo.

"Otra oportunidad de oro, esta vez no lo fastidiaré", se dijo Sasuke, contento de tener a Sakura esa noche en su casa.

–Adiós madre –salió rápidamente de la casa junto a Hinata.

Ambos chicos entraron a la parte de atrás del vehículo, en ese momento Naruto recibía un mensaje.

– ¡Esto no puede ser!, justo hoy que vamos tarde –"vamos tarde todos los días por tu culpa Naruto", pensaron los otros 3 tripulantes.

– ¿Qué pasa dobe?

–Tendremos que recoger a Matsuri –Hinata miró hacia la ventana.

– ¿Qué no puede llegar por sus medios? –se quejó Sakura.

–Al parecer ahora que somos novios, tengo que recogerla.

– ¡Ash!, que fastidio Naruto –volvió a quejarse la de cabello rosa.

–Hmp, ya que –se resignó Sasuke, a por cuarta vez en la semana llegar tarde.

Llegaron a la casa de Matsuri, Naruto pitaba desesperado, esperaron 5 minutos hasta que por fin la castaña salió.

– ¡Hola mi amor! –saludó melosa mientras intentaba subir al asiento del copiloto–, cuñadita, pásate para atrás –le ordenó a Sakura.

–Claro que no, este es mi lugar, todavía que vas de colada y quieres darme órdenes –le respondió molesta.

–Pero mi lugar es al lado de Naruto, mue-…

–Ya súbete atrás Matsuri, ¡por tu culpa vamos tarde! –"por la de ella y por la tuya Naruto", volvieron a pensar los otros, Matsuri hizo un puchero y se subió atrás resignada.

– ¡Vamos tarde, vamos tarde! –se repetía algo desesperado Naruto, acelerando más de lo normal.

–Amor pon algo de música –le pidió Matsuri.

–Sakura-chan enciende la radio por favor.

Como detestaba a su supuesta cuñada, esa reencarnación de Lucifer tenía mucho que ver con el infierno que vivían ella y Hinata. Encendió la radio y enseguida el ambiente se puso más tenso de lo que ya estaba.

"I kissed a girl and I liked it

the taste of her cherry chapstick

I kissed a girl just to try it…"

– ¡Apágalo! –gritaron ambos chicos, ella obedeció al instante.

El camino al colegio se les hizo eterno, Sakura y Hinata pensaban seriamente en aventarse del auto en movimiento. Pero de repente se dieron cuenta que ya habían llegado a su destino, milagrosamente antes del timbrazo de entrada, gracias al complejo de corredor de la NASCAR del rubio. Las chicas, descubrieron que ese día sería peor al anterior, mientras caminaban por los pasillos y todos las miraban, algunos con sorpresa, otros con burla y unos hasta con asco. Aunque no se dejarían amedrentar, se tomaron de las manos y caminaron con la frente en alto, alejándose de sus hermanos.

–Sólo lo diré una vez, aquellos que se burlen o siquiera comenten algo de nuestras hermanas, lo pagaran, ¿entendido? –amenazó el rubio, no permitiría que hicieran sentir mal a Sakura.

– ¿Qué si entendieron? –preguntó Sasuke serio, todos los presentes los miraron asustados y asintieron.

–Bien, por su bien eso esperamos –finalizó el oji azul dirigiéndose a su salón, dejando atrás a Matsuri que se apuraba por alcanzar a su novio.

….

Gracias al cielo la mayoría de sus compañeros no les habían hecho algún comentario despectivo, desgraciadamente a su vez, nadie les decía nada, parecía que ellas no existían en ese salón. Lee le dedicaba miradas de tristeza, "pobre, seguro piensa que por eso me negué a salir con él", "mejor así, empezaba a pensar que era inmune al rechazo, ¡mira que insistirme más de 10 veces!", recordaba Sakura. Afortunadamente el tiempo de las primeras clases pasó rápido, ahora las chicas se dirigían a la cafetería.

–Tenemos que resistir Hinata.

–Lo sé Saku, pero esto es muy incómodo, nos ven como bichos raros –comentó amargamente la pelinegra.

–Antes también lo hacían, acuérdate cómo nos decían, a ti la princesa sosa y a mí la inconquistable, todos critican, a todos les gusta hacer sentir mal a los demás, por eso no podemos permitir que eso nos afecte.

Su amiga decía la verdad, esta era una prueba, además esos asnos ya las señalaban, por lo menos ahora se divertirían a costa de ello.

–Tienes toda la razón, hay que darles de que hablar _mi cerecito_ –bromeó Hinata, tomándola de la mano.

Entraron a la cafetería, el tiempo se detuvo, todas las miradas sobre ellas, Sakura se adelantó a pedir su comida y a su vez la de su supuesta pareja, Hinata fue a sentarse a la mesa de siempre. Cada día desde que entraron al colegio, la mayoría de los chicos peleaban por sentarse junto a ellas, esta vez era la excepción, estaban solas, siendo observadas por cada ser viviente en ese lugar. De repente una voz llamó su atención.

– ¿Puedo sentarme junto a ustedes? –preguntó amablemente una pelirroja de ojos rojizos.

–Karin, ¿cierto? –respondió Sakura con una sonrisa expectante.

–Así es, ¡mucho gusto!, soy la novia de Sasuke y amiga de Naruto.

–Ella es Hinata, y yo soy Sakura –se presentó la chica de cabello rosado.

–Lo sé –tomó asiento frente a la pelinegra.

– ¿Por qué quieres sentarte con nosotras?, ¿quieres quedar bien con Sasuke? –fue un poco grosera, pero sabía que esa chica era amiga de Matsuri, quería cerciorarse que no fuera una trampa.

–No, eso no tiene nada que ver. Me gustaría ser su amiga, creo que la manera en la que todos las ven y hasta murmuran de ustedes es retrógrada, a mí no me molesta en lo absoluto si son pareja, me parecen agradables y quiero conocerlas –finalizó serena.

– ¿En serio? –se asombró Hinata, esa chica era diferente a las que le había conocido a su hermano, la mayoría eran unas superficiales que sólo pensaban en fiestas y sexo.

–Sí, en serio, yo no tengo muchas amigas, sólo Matsuri, pero últimamente esta insoportable, y Sasuke rara vez me hace caso aquí en la escuela –eso si era creíble, ese cerdo Uchiha era un patán con todas sus conquistas, Sakura le creyó.

–Bien, ¡pues eres bienvenida a sentarte aquí siempre que quieras! –aceptó finalmente la pelirosa.

–Gracias –Karin estaba muy contenta, realmente quería ser amiga de su cuñada y la novia de esta, esas chicas le parecían tan tiernas.

….

Por fin el colegio había terminado, de pasar a ser las más cotizadas, ahora eran las "ignoradas", eso tenía sus ventajas, por lo menos ya no las fastidiarían los chicos con sus acosos, y las chicas ya no las molestarían con su envidia. Los hermanos Uchiha bajaron del vehículo, no sin antes Hinata ponerse de acuerdo con su "novia" para su reunión en la noche.

–Entonces te espero a las 8 Saku-chan –se despidió contenta– no olvides traer tus cosas, cuídate –le depositó otro de esos besos en la mejilla que ya eran costumbre.

–Claro, cuídate Hinata –sonrió la oji jade.

– ¡Oye teme!, ¿irás a la fiesta de Sai esta noche? –¿qué ese parrandero que tenían por amigo esos 2 brutos, no se cansaba de hacer fiestas?, se molestó Sakura, esos se la pasaban de lo lindo siempre.

–Hmp, no lo creo dobe –no quería faltar, esas fiestas eran de lo mejor, ahí salían a relucir todos sus excesos, pero esta noche tenía que encargarse de esa infame mujer.

–Tú te lo pierdes teme, ya te contaré después lo que ocurra, ¡hasta luego! –se despidió Naruto arrancando el auto.

– ¿Te he dicho que odio que vayas a esas fiestas? –lo regañó su hermanita.

–No pasa nada Saku-chan, sólo es una pequeña reunión.

–Si claro, Sodoma y Gomorra eran una pequeña reunión, comparadas con lo que ahí pasa –sentenció con sarcasmo.

–Que exagerada.

Él casi golpeaba a Hinata por ser su supuesta novia, ¿y ella era la exagerada?, "vaya mundo".

–Entonces llévame –pidió sabiendo la respuesta.

–¡Jamás!, además acuérdate que tú tienes que hacer ese proyecto con la degenerada –por fin la mocosa pervertida servía para algo, no podía llevar a Sakura a esas fiestas, si la llevaba no volvería a ser la misma, la traumaría de por vida, pensó.

–No la llames así Naruto.

–Como sea –dio por terminada la plática.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya casi era la hora de partir, Sakura preparaba lo que necesitaría, una de sus pijamas, un cambio para el día siguiente, sus cosas de higiene personal, etc., a punto de terminar, se dio cuenta que le faltaban algunos libros así que se dirigió a la biblioteca por ellos.

La vio salir de su recamara, se escabulló rápidamente, observó la pequeña maleta que estaba en la cama, y enseguida empezó a registrarla.

"Veamos: cepillo de dientes, una blusa, pantalón, algunos dvd's, ¡¿Qué rayos?!", se detuvo en seco, "esta pijama no deja nada a la imaginación", murmuró furioso, "ahora que recuerdo, esa callejera se la regalo a Saku-chan en navidad el año pasado, de seguro se aprovechará de ella esta noche"; se apresuró a sacar la según él _pequeña prenda_, la cual era un pequeño camisón con un escote discreto, y que de seguro le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas a la pelirosada. "No lo permitiré, mocosa depravada". Pensaba meter una de sus pijamas, pero si hacía eso su cerezo se daría cuenta que él no sólo curioseo entre sus pertenencias, sino también que le sacó el camisón de la maleta, "¡ya sé lo que haré!", se maravilló de su creatividad, acomodó todo como estaba, llevándose únicamente la prenda con él.

Ya en su habitación sacó su celular y marcó enseguida.

–Contesta, contesta… –esperaba impaciente.

Del otro lado de la línea una voz grave y muy conocida por él le respondió.

– _¿Qué diablos quieres dobe?_ –se escuchaba irritado.

–Teme, oye tengo un favor que pedirte

–_Hpm, que novedad_ –notándose el sarcasmo.

–Cállate y ayúdame. ¿Recuerdas cuando me quedé en tu casa y, no llevaba pijama?

–_Sí, ¿qu_é_ con eso?_

–Necesito que le hagas el mismo favor que me hiciste a mí, a Sakura-chan –sonrió orgulloso de su magnífica idea.

.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

_Naruto y personajes propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto_

_Sólo la trama de esta historia pertenece a mi autoría._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**La novia de mi hermana**

**.**

**.**

Capítulo V:

Durmiendo en territorio enemigo

.

.

–_Por si no lo notaste, hice eso para fastidiarte dobe, no porque te estuviera haciendo un favor _–¿qué tenía en mente ese idiota?

–Ja, ja…ya lo sé teme, pero en este caso si es algo serio, así que escucha –empezó a describirle lo que haría.

…

–Por fin, ya tengo todo listo. Ahora, a pedirle a Naruto que me lleve.

Sakura se dirigió a la habitación del rubio, cargaba su pequeña maleta, la pobre iba ajena a lo que el oji azul acababa de hacer. Tocó fuerte la puerta.

–Naruto, ya estoy lista, ¿podrías llevarme a casa de Hinata?

Enseguida su hermano mayor abrió, se encontraba sumamente atractivo, vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa azul que hacía juego con sus ojos.

–Claro Sakura-chan, andando –respondió con una sonrisa.

–Te ves muy bien hermanito, lástima que te arregles para esa zorra –en verdad odiaba a esa mujer.

–No lo hago sólo por ella, en esa fiesta habrá otras chicas más hermosas.

–No tienes remedio Naruto, juntarte con ese playboy te ha afectado –lo reprendió mientras bajaban las escaleras.

–En eso tienes razón, esos Uchiha son unos depravados hermanita –claro que él se refería a cierta mocosa farsante.

–En fin, vámonos –no quería empezar a discutir de nuevo por defender a su amiga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se hallaba convenientemente en la sala de su casa, después de la llamada del rubio se quedó algo inquieto, mira que ponerlo a pensar en una Sakura sin pijama, eso sí que lo puso nervioso, "maldita molestia", "ya me la imaginé", pensaba acalorado. Como tenía planeado estar toda la noche en casa, ni siquiera se esmeró en arreglarse, traía puesto un short que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, no se puso camisa, "tengo mucho calor", fue lo que le dijo a su madre cuando lo vio así por toda la casa, "hay que mostrarle algo de carne a esa fiera, o no podré lograr mi cometido" planeó astuto.

–Vaya Sasu-chan, ¿acaso no hay una orgía en algún lugar, a la cual asistir? –llegó su fastidioso hermano.

Volteó a verlo y enseguida dirigió sus ojos de nuevo a la pantalla, veía una película de acción, aunque no le ponía atención por estar inmerso en sus ideas.

–Al parecer no –se contestó él mismo– o más bien, ¿quieres estar aquí para fastidiar a Sakurita?

¿Acaso Itachi leía la mente?, se preocupó el pelinegro, pero siguió con la misma expresión inmutable.

–Espero que no, Sakura me agrada y no permitiré que le hagas nada –de repente sonó muy serio.

–Hmp, bien por ti. Si no salgo es porque no me da la gana, ya déjame en paz Itachi –esperaba haberlo convencido.

–Si tú lo dices Sasu-chan –retomó el tono bromista.

Sakura era una buena chica, la única amiga de su hermanita, siempre tan unidas las 2, estaba seguro que Sasuke intentaría algo, ese bruto de su hermano era tan celoso y posesivo, pobre, el muy tonto no se daba cuenta que lo que sentía no era molestia sino envidia por su hermanita, oh si, ingenuo Sasuke. Quería separarlas no para alejar a Sakura de Hinata, sino a Hinata de _su Sakura_, "eres muy tonto", se repetía Itachi.

–Itachi –tintineó una vocecita detrás de ellos.

– ¿Qué pasa Hinata? –viró el pelilargo.

–Quisiera hablar contigo –pidió.

–Claro, vamos a tu recamara –juntos subieron al cuarto de la oji perla.

Sasuke los vio retirarse sin decir palabra, ahora también tendría que cuidarse de Itachi.

.

.

–…y no se duerman tarde, –seguía hablando el rubio mientras manejaba– de preferencia duerme en otro cuarto Sakura-chan.

–Claro, ¿prefieres que duerma con Itachi?, no, ¡ya sé!, mejor con Sasuke y de pasada le digo que me haga un masaje, tengo el cuello muy tenso.

Como odiaba el sarcasmo de su hermanita, por qué no podía portarse seria y acatar sus sugerencias.

–No bromees Sakura-chan, hablo muy enserio.

–Tú no digas idioteces Naruto, siempre he dormido con Hinata, nunca ha habido problema con eso.

–Antes no eran novias –seguía serio.

En eso tenía razón Naruto, aunque ellas fueran amigas y conocidas desde siempre, ahora eran novias, se supone que debían comportarse, la madre de Hinata era un amor, pero, ¿por qué ellas merecerían un trato especial?

–Dejaremos la puerta abierta –buscó tranquilizar a su hermano.

–Eso dijeron la vez anterior. Sakura-chan, si hago todo esto es porque me preocupas, no quisiera que salgas lastimada, si tu sufres, yo sufro –le creía, sonaba tan sincero, además era muy normal, siempre se había preocupado por ella.

–No hay de qué preocuparse Naruto, tal vez tú has olvidado como es Hinata, pero yo no, ella es incapaz de hacerme algo malo –trató de hacer que entrara en razón.

–Mi trabajo es desconfiar Sakura-chan, sólo por favor, cuídate –al parecer no logró convencerlo, vaya que era cabeza dura.

Llegaron a la residencia pasadas las 8 de la noche. Mikoto les abrió la puerta y los saludó cordialmente.

– ¡Hola muchachos!, pasen por favor, saben que están en su casa –los llevó la mujer hasta la sala.

A Sakura se le subió el color al rostro, Sasuke tenía muy bien ganada la reputación de adonis que poseía, con razón todas se le tiraban encima. Se encontraba ahí, desparramado en uno de los sofás y ¡sin camisa!, se veía maravilloso, pero enseguida recordó la clase de tipo que era, "todas babearan por ti Uchiha, excepto yo". Ella no era una hueca que se fijaba en la apariencia, aceptaba que ese chico era hermoso, ¡único!, pero jamás se interesaría en una persona ególatra y sin sentimientos cómo él.

Se sintió complacido, la molestia lo contemplaba como a un Dios, por supuesto, cómo no, si él era eso, un "Dios", reía ladinamente. Le encantó que ella se sonrojara por verlo sin camisa, "si te pones así, por verme con el torso descubierto, no quiero ni imaginar cuando me veas desnudo Sakura", fantaseó el pelinegro.

–Vaya teme, que cómodo estas –saludó el irritante rubio.

–Hmp, ¿qué tal dobe?, como siempre tan observador –respondió sin quitar sus ojos de la ya más calmada muchacha.

–Entonces, no cambiaste de opinión. Por lo que veo, te quedarás en casa una noche de viernes. ¡Espero que no se acabe el mundo! –dijo con expresión exagerada Naruto.

–El mundo se acabará cuando tú te levantes temprano, usuratonkachi.

–Mn, señora Mikoto, ¿se encuentra Hinata-chan? –desvió la conversación la oji jade.

–Claro Sakura, está en su recamara, adelante, pasa.

–Adiós Naruto, no te excedas, ¡cuídate mucho! –le colocó un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida.

–Tú igual Sakura-chan, te la encargo teme.

–No te apures, no le quitaré los ojos de encima dobe –Sakura le dedicó una mirada seria al pelinegro y se retiró.

…

–Anda Hinata-chan, dime, ¿qué pasa?, has estado callada desde que subimos.

–Verás, lo que pasa Itachi… –un llamado a la puerta la interrumpió. Hinata se acercó y abrió.

–Hola Hinata –sonrió la pelirosa.

–Sakura-chan, pasa, justo ahora iba a hablar con Itachi –invitó a su amiga, esta entró y fijó sus jades en el pelilargo.

– ¡Hola Sakurita!, creo que las 2 tienen algo que aclararme ¿verdad? –la recibió alegre.

– ¡Hola Ita-kun! –se alegró, ese chico era muy bueno, nada comparado al ogro de Sasuke-. Bueno algo así, ¿estas lista Hinata?

No estaba muy segura, aunque confiaba en el mayor de sus hermanos, sentía miedo, pero no quería ocultarle a él la verdad, Itachi siempre había sido comprensivo, tierno y la ayudaba en todo, esperaba que ahora hiciera lo mismo. Antes de contestar, el chico se le adelantó.

–Déjenme ver si adivino, ustedes no son novias, eso es sólo un invento para de alguna forma, fastidiar al baka de Naruto y al exagerado de Sasuke, ¿me equivoco? –fijó sus ojos en ambas.

"¿Itachi leía la mente?", se preguntaron las 2 asombradas de lo que les dijo.

–Apostaría que se debe a que están hartas de lo sobreprotectores que son esos 2 –continuó.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes hermano? –preguntó Hinata con los ojos abiertos.

–Pues, porque soy el más inteligente –"la arrogancia Uchiha salía a relucir", suspiró Sakura.

–Aunque no me queda muy claro, ¿Por qué inventaron una relación lésbica? –incluso el genio de la familia, tenía sus limitaciones, sonrió la pelirosa.

–Todo empezó cuando… –inició el relato la oji jade.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Arribó casi cerca de las 9 a la casa de Sai, los padres del chico se la mantenían viajando, por eso siempre aprovechaban para hacer ahí las fiestas. No se molestó en recoger a Matsuri, si ella quería ir, que llegara sola, últimamente se estaba volviendo insoportable, "ya va siendo hora de botarla", pensó, "solo un acostón, y que se vaya al diablo", decidió. A pesar de ser temprano el lugar estaba bastante ambientado, caminó hacia la piscina donde estaban muchas chicas lindas, según él.

– ¡Hola Naruto!, ¿Dónde está Sasuke? –una pelirroja conocida se le acercó.

–No vendrá, además sale con Karin. ¿No me digas que le bajarías el novio a tu prima?, Tayuya –respondió.

–En la guerra y en el amor…que lástima, entonces, supongo que puedo divertirme un rato contigo, ¿no es así? –se le colgó del cuello acercando sus labios a punto de besarlo.

–Mn, no veo por qué no –empezó a devorarla, la atrapó por la cintura y la acercó más a su cuerpo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Empezaba a desesperarse, esos 3 ya tenían largo rato hablando en el cuarto de Hinata, "tengo que saber qué diablos hacen", en ese momento su madre se dirigió a él.

–Sasuke, hijo, diles a tus hermanos y a Sakura que la cena esta lista, que bajen de una vez por favor.

–Claro madre –salió a toda prisa.

…

–Así que eso fue lo que pasó –se asombró Itachi.

Pobres de las chicas, mira que enredarse en una mentira tan increíble. Lo más preocupante era la actitud de esos 2 idiotas, Naruto declarándole la guerra a Hinata, y Sasuke casi violando a Sakura, "tantas ganas tienes Sasu-chan", sabía que el pelinegro era incapaz de tal cosa, "ha de estar que revienta de celos", concluyó. Pero la idea de ambas era buena, algo descabellada, si todo salía como lo habían planeado, esos 2 brutos tendrían su merecido.

–Pobrecitas de mis niñas –sonó paternal– no se preocupen, las apoyo, y las ayudaré contra esos locos.

– ¡Gracias Itachi-kun!, eres muy bueno –agradeció Sakura.

–Si hermano, muchas gracias, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible –lo abrazó su pelinegra consentida.

Un sonido seco en la puerta volvió a escucharse.

– ¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó Sasuke desde afuera.

–Si –contestó Hinata.

–Nuestra madre dice que bajen a cenar –les comunicó entrando a la recamara.

–Claro, vamos pequeñas –se levantó Itachi de la cama aun abrazado por Hinata, ambos se adelantaron dejando atrás a Sasuke y a Sakura.

– ¿De qué hablaban? –preguntó tranquilo el azabache.

–¿Vaya hoy ya estamos de buenas?. De nada que te importe Uchiha –taladró majadera la pelirosa.

–Si tiene que ver con Hinata, me interesa –respondió todavía calmado, si quería enamorarla, no podía estar peleando a cada momento con esa histérica mujer.

–Planeábamos tu fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños –expresó sardónica saliendo de la habitación, ojalá que con eso dejara de molestarla.

–Mientras seas tú la que salga del pastel, estaré maravillado –le susurró en el oído, adelantándose antes de que le gritara algún insulto.

"Si claro, sigue soñando Uchiha", se sonrojó avergonzada. ¿Qué planeaba ese idiota?, de cuando acá le hacia ese tipo de comentarios, al contrario antes apenas si la miraba, "esto es muy raro".

**.**

**.**

**.**

Salió de una de las recamaras abrochándose la camisa, "que pérdida de tiempo", en todo el rato que estuvo con Tayuya no dejó de pensar de qué manera acercarse a Hinata, "sin duda, no será nada fácil como con estas zorras, ella se hace la decente", se concentraba el rubio. "Tal vez, si le mando flores", "mn, no, eso es muy trillado y cursi" descartó, "¿y si la invito a cenar?", "no creo que acepte, la vez pasada casi la golpeo, no me creerá", recordó el altercado que tuvieron.

–Así que estabas por aquí divirtiéndote, Naruto –el rubio volteó encontrándose con un chico pelinegro, tenía la piel pálida y era muy parecido a Sasuke, pero "en rarito", según ellos.

–La verdad, no hubo mucha diversión que digamos. Únicamente le hacía un favor a Tayuya –presumió.

–Vaya, que caritativo –sonrió falsamente su amigo Sai.

–Ya ves, yo siempre realizando buenas obras con casos perdidos –continuó burlándose.

–Y, ¿Dónde está tu amigo sonrisitas?

–El teme se quedó en casa, al parecer no tenía ganas de salir.

–Sabía que era un amargado, pero nunca había faltado a ninguna de mis _reuniones –_comentó pensativo.

–Si, a lo mejor está perdiendo el toque –se rió despreocupado.

–Oye Naruto, escuché algo que me sorprendió. ¿Es cierto que tu hermanita y la de Sasuke, son novias?

A Naruto se le fue el humor de repente, ¡como viajaban los malditos chismes!, ahora hasta el raro de Sai sabía de la relación de las chicas. El pelinegro ni siquiera iba al mismo colegio que ellos, a este lo habían conocido en una fiesta y de ahí se hicieron amigos.

–No sé de qué hablas –su rostro se volvió serio.

– ¿No?, que raro, según me dijeron, sus hermanitas se declararon su amor frente a todo el colegio, ¿no es así? –siguió curioseando.

–Eso no te interesa. Mejor vamos abajo, se me hace tarde para empezar a embriagarme –desapareció por el pasillo antes de golpear a Sai.

.

.

.

–Gracias por la cena, estuvo deliciosa Mikoto-san –agradeció Sakura terminando la comida.

–No tienes nada que agradecer, sabes que tú y Naruto son como otros hijos para mí –respondió con ternura.

–Bueno, nosotras nos retiramos, tenemos que empezar con el proyecto –aportó Hinata ya lista para levantarse de su silla.

– ¿Dónde dormirá Sakura? –preguntó de repente Sasuke, fijando la vista en su madre.

–Dónde más, pues con Hina-chan –se le adelantó Itachi.

–Si Hinata puede traer a su novia a dormir, yo también puedo madre –empezó a debatir Sasuke.

–Sakurita y Hina simplemente van a dormir, en cambio si tú trajeras a una de tus conquistas, harían de todo menos eso Sasu-chan –Itachi sabía que esas trabas de su hermano sólo eran para molestar, nadie en ese comedor dudaba de las intenciones de esas 2 niñas.

–Hmp, tú cállate –se paró enojado el menor.

–No empiecen de nuevo, sus peleas cada vez son más constantes. Sasuke, Hinata y Sakura trabajarán asuntos escolares, no hay nada de malo en ello, Itachi, controla tus bromas –sentenció Mikoto seriamente.

–Dejaremos la puerta abierta –todos miraron a la pelirosa.

–Eso no es necesario Sakura.

–Lo sé Mikoto-san, pero aun así, le prometí a Naruto que lo haríamos –esperaba que finalizaran esa tonta discusión, qué pretendía Sasuke, que durmiera en el patio, si no era con Hinata, ¿entonces dónde?.

–Si insistes, está bien aunque no es necesario chicas.

–Vamos ya Sakura-chan, tenemos muchas cosas por hacer –la tomó su amiga de la mano conduciéndola fuera de allí.

–Ustedes también pueden retirarse, y espero que les quede claro que no quiero volver a ver sus peleas –regañó Mikoto a sus dos hijos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matsuri buscaba a su rubio novio por todo el lugar, ¿Cómo diablos la había dejado irse sola a esa fiesta?, se suponía que eran pareja, sabía que el chico no sería un novio de primera, pero ni siquiera había tenido el detalle de recogerla, ese era el colmo. Salió de la casa para dirigirse al patio trasero, casi le da un ataque cuando vio al oji azul hablando acarameladamente con 3 chicas, "¡desgraciado, no tenemos ni 2 días juntos y ya poniéndome el cuerno!", se enfureció caminando hacia él.

–¿Entonces qué les gusta a ustedes las mujeres?, aconséjenme, quiero conquistar a una chica algo difícil –pidió el muchacho abrazando con cada mano a 2 de las chicas, mientras besaba en el cuello a la otra.

–Nos gus…tan los de…talles costosos –gemía la que sentía los labios del rubio.

– ¿Qué más? –susurró con voz sexy.

– ¡Bastardo!, ¿Cómo te atreves a engañarme? –gritó Matsuri llegando junto a ellos.

–No hagas drama, detesto las escenas –dijo sin soltar a las chicas.

– ¿Qué no haga drama?, estas engañándome frente a todos y ¿¡quieres que me quede tranquila!? –siguió gritando la castaña, esta vez con más fuerza.

Naruto soltó a las jóvenes a su lado y la tomó de la muñeca jalándola fuertemente, "ya me colmaste la paciencia", pensó alterado. La llevó hasta una de las habitaciones y la aventó en la cama.

– ¡Ya me hartaste!, eres una maldita carga, si tanto te desagrada que te engañe, entonces lárgate y no me molestes más –pidió fulminándola con la mirada.

Matsuri sintió algo de miedo, él se veía alcoholizado, "y si se vuelve violento", se preocupó por su seguridad. Además, se dio cuenta que prácticamente la estaba botando, "a pesar de todo, no quiero que se aleje de mí", tuvo que contener su llanto.

–No, Naruto, ¡por favor!, no quiero que nuestra relación termine, yo te quiero –se lanzó hacia él abrazándolo por el cuello.

–Entonces no des problemas –le recriminó sin corresponder.

–Juro que me quedaré tranquila –prometió afianzando más el abrazo.

–Bien, entonces empecemos ahora mismo, suéltame –ordenó con frialdad.

–Claro –se alejó 2 pasos de él.

–Ya te llamaré cuando te necesite, por lo pronto iré a disfrutar de la fiesta –salió de ahí dejando a la chica con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Habían avanzado bastante con el proyecto, eran pasadas las 11 de la noche, y se decidieron por fin a dejar de lado la tarea. Sakura sacó sus cosas de la maleta para prepararse, no es que ya fueran a dormir, querían ver algunas películas pero de una manera cómoda metidas en cama.

–No puede ser, juro que lo metí aquí –apuntó desconcertada la de ojos verdes.

– ¿Pasa algo Saku?

–Sí, no encuentro mi camisón –continuó revolviendo la pequeña maleta.

–Búscalo bien, tal vez lo pusiste hasta abajo.

–Ya saqué todo y no está Hinata.

-Hola, ¿Cómo van con el trabajo chicas?, ¿pasa algo Sakura? –entró Mikoto a la recamara, le llamó la atención que Sakura estuviera tan nerviosa removiendo todo.

–Ya avanzamos mucho madre. Estábamos por ponernos cómodas para ver algunas películas, pero Saku no encuentra su camisón.

–Tendrás que prestarme una de tus pijamas Hinata –se resignó Sakura.

–Eso no es necesario –interrumpió otra voz desde la puerta.

–Entonces, ¿con qué esperas que duerma Uchiha? –preguntó molesta por la intromisión de ese arrogante, a él ¿qué diablos le importaba su situación?

–Ahora mismo resolveré el problema, no se preocupen, ya vuelvo –desapareció de ahí.

"¿Qué tramará, cómo piensa ayudarme?", "acaso, ¿querrá hacer las paces conmigo?", concientizó Sakura perpleja.

–Ya volví, aquí tienes, puedes usar esto Sa-ku-ra –dijo el azabache acercándose a ella.

"¡¿Qué estupidez es eso?!", la pijama horrorosa que el desquiciado de Sasuke le colocó en las manos, parecía haber sido arrancada de los dedos fríos y tiesos de la tatarabuela Uchiha, ¡él quería que se pusiera esas prendas terroríficas!

–Hijo, ¿dónde encontraste esa pijama? –Mikoto lo miró cariñosamente al identificar la ropa que había pertenecido a su madre, Sasuke se limitó a sonreír de lado.

–La tenía atesorada en mi armario madre, después de todo, es un recuerdo muy grato de nuestra abuela –por poco se carcajeaba en el rostro pálido de la pelirosa, como disfrutaba arruinarla.

–Que tierno Sasuke, es un bello favor para Saku –agradeció ingenuamente Hinata.

¿Acaso no podían darse cuenta de lo que ese bastardo pretendía hacerle?, su amiga y la madre de esta, eran unas pobres crédulas. Ese cretino no quería más que burlarse de ella, mira que llevarle tremenda antigüedad para que la usara. Sakura detalló fijamente las ropas delante de ella: un pantalón ajustable de la cintura, que de seguro le llegaba por muy pero muy debajo de los tobillos, "me arrastrará", una blusa enorme que se abotonaba hasta el cuello, "me asfixiaré", para colmo, ambos de franela y de un color café oscuro que hacía a ese conjunto más espeluznante, jamás en la vida usaría algo así, ni aunque la amenazaran con una pistola. Seguía inmersa en su calvario, cuando ese hijo de ¡$%&/ la sacó de sus pensamientos.

–Sería un honor que la usaras. No me digas que no te gusta Sakura-chan –fingió entristecerse el pelinegro.

Sakura quería golpearlo, Hinata y Mikoto la veían con cara de: _acepta y no le rompas el corazón al santo de Sasuke_, con esos ojos de cachorro abandonado las tenía muy convencidas de su buena intención. Si se negaba él ganaría, ella sería una malagradecida sin sentimientos, y él la pobre víctima, no tenía opción, "ya qué, pero me la pagarás Uchiha" se resignó Sakura.

–Claro que me gustó, será un placer usar el pijama de tu abuela, Sasuke –dijo apretando los dientes y tratando de sonar sincera.

Se doblaba de la risa por dentro, sabía que no lo rechazaría frente a su madre y hermana, si lo hacía ella es la que quedaría mal, "por lo menos ahora no despertarás tentaciones maldita sierva del demonio", pensó sabiéndose ganador, aunque cambió su parecer, "a quién engaño, esa molestia incita a pecar hasta vestida de monja", "entre más cubierta, más ganas de desvestirla" pensó pervertidamente.

–Bien, pues entonces nos retiramos para que se preparen, vamos hijo –invitó Mikoto al pelinegro a abandonar la habitación, este salió detrás de ella con su victoria marcada en el rostro.

–Sabía que Sasuke no podía ser tan malo, fue un lindo detalle ¿verdad Saku? –preguntó tranquila la pelinegra.

–Si claro, créeme que espero pagarle este detalle algún día. Ahora vuelvo voy al baño a cambiarme –salió de la recamara, el baño quedaba en la tercera puerta a la izquierda, después de la recamara de Itachi y la de Sasuke.

Cuando terminó de colocarse tan aterrador conjunto, salió de ahí, sentía que se había metido en un costal, esa pijama le quedaba inmensa, menos mal el pantalón se ajustaba de la cintura, pero por todo lo demás parecía carpa, en los pies le arrastraba, las mangas igual, para rematar, no tenía ni 5 minutos con eso puesto y ya sudaba como cerdo, en su vida había usado ropa de franela. Llegó a la recamara y se recostó junto a Hinata, quien traía una pijama mucho más adecuada que la suya, unos pantaloncitos por debajo de la rodilla y una blusita con mangas cortas y cuello ovalado, nada sobresaliente, pero mucho mejor a comparación de la de ella.

–Te queda muy linda Saku –trató en vano de hacerle un cumplido.

–Si cómo no, siento que caben otras 3 Sakuras aquí –respondió tratando no ser ofensiva.

–Mi abuela era algo robustita. ¿Qué película quieres ver? –preguntó mirándola directo a sus jades.

–La verdad, estoy algo cansada, estos días han sido los más pesados de mi vida, ¿te molesta si me duermo de una vez? –realmente estaba fastidiada, sólo quería dormir y salir de esa casa, dormiría desnuda toda la semana para compensar el bochorno sentido esa noche, además de beberse unos 3 litros de agua y recuperar líquidos.

-No me molesta Sakura –se puso pensativa de pronto.

– ¿Pasa algo Hinata?

–Simplemente pensaba, ¿Cómo la estará pasando Naruto en esa fiesta? –sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

–Pues seguro, mejor que nosotras, ¿sabes?, algún día quiero ir a una de esas fiestas y ver que tal la pasan. Pero por lo pronto no te preocupes Hinata, y mejor vamos a descansar –algo que agradecía, era que su tierna amiga siguiera enamorada de su hermanito, a pesar de las estupideces cometidas por él, todavía esperaba que terminaran juntos, "algún día será", rogó en silencio.

–Sí, descansa amiga –apagó la luz de la lámpara. Juntas se acomodaban para poder dormir tranquilas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto estaba al borde de una intoxicación etílica, tenía horas bebiendo, mientras disfrutaba de cuanta mujer se le pasaba por enfrente, "estas chicas no me saben a nada", "me pregunto, ¿a qué sabrá esa mocosita?", "tengo que conquistarla a como dé lugar". Aquella era su despedida, había decidido ser alguien supuestamente ejemplar para poder convencer a la pelinegra, obvio que si lo veía como un mujeriego irresponsable, jamás le daría entrada, por eso esta fiesta sería la última en la que se comportaría de ese modo, disfrutaría de todo hasta saciarse. "El teme habrá hecho lo que le pedí, espero que Sakura-chan haya aceptado ponerse esa cosa horrorosa", todavía recordaba cuando el mal nacido de Sasuke se la ofreció burlándose de él, por supuesto el rubio se la lanzó por la cabeza, esperaba que su hermanita no hiciera lo mismo, no la quería semi desnuda y menos junto a la vividora de Hinata.

–Esto viene directamente desde Londres, son muy buenas, pruébalas –se acercó Sai con unas pastillas de dudosa procedencia.

–Mejor después, ahora voy a divertirme con Lucy –comenzó a retirarse junto a una morena.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke se removía inquieto en su cama, mientras recordaba entre sueños un hecho muy pasado.

_Un niño pelinegro salía al jardín de su casa con una pelota, iba a encontrarse con su amiguito Naruto._

– _¡Hola Sasu-kun! –saludó una niña pelirosa de 5 añitos._

– _¡Hola, Sakura-chan! –respondió contento llegando hasta ella._

–_Mira, mi papi me compr__ó__ estos dulces –le mostró una bolsa llena de caramelos_–_ son de fresa, ¿quieres probarlos? –lo invitó agitando la bolsa frente a él._

–_No me gusta lo dulce –hizo un puchero, sus ojitos negros se dirigieron a los labios de la niña, los cuales estaban manchados por el caramelo._

–_Pero estos están muy ricos, ¡pruébalos! –siguió pidiéndole a su amiguito_–_ te gustarán, ¿no se te antojan? –abrió sus jades con curiosidad._

–_Sí, si se me antojan…mucho –coment__ó__ mientras empezaba a acercarse, pero él no miraba los dulces, seguía observando esos labiecitos rosados ahora con tonos rojos por la golosina, Sakura era tan bonita._

–_Pues prue-… _–_no termin__ó__ de decir lo que quería, porque sintió como los labios del niño pelinegro se pegaban a los de ella, él tenía los ojitos cerrados, sin embargo, ella abrió más los suyos._

_Sasuke se separó de ella, sentía el sabor a fresa en su boca también ahora pegajosa, Sakura tenía razón, sus labios eran deliciosos. La mir__ó__ nervioso, not__ó__ cómo el rostro de la pequeña iba descomponiéndose, lo único que pudo atinar a hacer para calmarla, fue sonreír. Para su mala suerte, de repente y sin palabra alguna, la hermosa niña rompió en llanto, nunca se había sentido tan mal, ¿por qué a Sakura no le gustaba su beso?, se preguntó enfadado. La pelirosa lo miró con miedo, él a su vez, le respondió con coraje, ella por supuesto lloró con más fuerza. A partir de ese momento no hubo más Sakura-chan, la dulce niñita, pasó de ser su linda amiga, a convertirse en la "molestia"._

Despertó de golpe, otra vez soñaba con ese maldito día en el que se le fue encima a esa mocosa, "ella me tentó", se defendió molesto. Estaba sudando a pesar de sólo traer puestos unos bóxers negros, sentía mucho calor, siempre que soñaba con ella despertaba acalorado. "Tendré que tomar una ducha" decidió rápidamente, cogió su toalla y un short, y se dispuso a salir de la recamara. Cuando abrió su puerta vio una sombra pasar frente a su umbral. "Qué rayos, ¿Quién diablos será?", se preguntó saliendo del cuarto, la luz del baño se había encendido, giró despacio la perilla y se asomó por la puerta. Torció sus labios en una sonrisa lujuriosa, "veamos ¿qué es lo que tienes para mí?, Sakura", caviló mientras contemplaba a la figura frente a él.

Las 3 de la madrugada, no aguantó más ese maldito infierno de calor, esa pijama estaba a punto de ocasionarle muerte por deshidratación, así que decidió salir de la recamara y tomar una buena ducha fría, de todas formas no podía seguir durmiendo. Se levantó sin hacer mucho ruido, tomó su toalla, un pequeño short de licra y un sostén negro que le combinaba y se dirigió rápidamente al baño. Entró cerrando la puerta, no le colocó el seguro ya que no lo creyó necesario, total, a esa hora todos dormían plácidamente. Empezó a quitarse esa maldita lona que traía encima y la aventó lejos de ella, después desató el pantalón y se lo sacó rápidamente, su piel estaba perlada en sudor, que refrescante era librarse de tanta tela innecesaria, empezó a desabrocharse el sostén mientras abría la regadera.

"Lencería de encaje, buena elección hechicera", se relamió los labios gustoso, la muy distraída chica se hallaba de espalda a la puerta, desvistiéndose cómodamente para él que la examinaba atentamente. Retiró la última prenda disponiéndose a entrar en la ducha, "no sabía que tenía un lunar en-…"

– ¿Qué diablos haces? –una voz lo encrespó a su lado.

–Hmp, nada, iba a tomarme una ducha –desafío a su entrometido hermano por interrumpirlo en tan buen momento.

– ¿Ah sí?, ¿antes o después de devorar a Sakura con la mirada? –"¡maldición!", lo había descubierto.

–No sabía que ella estaba adentro –comentó haciéndose el desentendido y cerrando la puerta. La pelirosa ni se enteró, ya estaba muy a gusto bajo el chorro de agua–. En el momento que apareciste me disponía a cerrar la puerta.

¿Sasuke creía que él era estúpido?, él, Itachi Uchiha, capitán del equipo de fútbol de la universidad, 5 veces campeón del torneo de ajedrez, y miembro del cuadro de honor desde preescolar, entre otros destacados logros. Cómo osaba el baka de su hermano a salirle con tremenda excusa que ni Naruto le creería, y mira que el rubio era idiota. Si él lo había pillado mirando tan pervertidamente lo que había dentro de ese baño, obvio se trataba de la pelirosa, eso era caer bajo, la espiaba sin ningún remordimiento.

–Si claro, y yo tengo el coeficiente intelectual de Naruto –hizo uso de su tan conocido sarcasmo.

–Hmp, no lo dudo –respondió de lo más tranquilo.

– ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer eso?, Sakurita no es sólo la hermanita de tu mejor amigo, sino también la novia de nuestra hermana, ¡respétala! –quería mover fibras delicadas, saber hasta dónde era capaz de llegar su tonto hermano menor.

–Entonces debería ser Hinata la que me reclame, no tú, no hice nada malo, tú eres el depravado que se imagina lo peor –trató de culparlo a él.

– ¿Qué pasa aquí? –sonó una vocecita adormilada.

–Bueno, tal vez tengas razón Sasuke, yo no soy quien para enfrentarte. Hinata –Itachi se giró hacia ella y le guiñó un ojo– nuestro querido hermano estaba espiando a Sakurita, la miraba mientras se preparaba para tomar un baño –la pelinegra se asombró y volteó sus ojos en dirección a Sasuke, este giró el rostro a otro lado– además, cuando le reclamé, me dijo que tú eras la única con ese derecho –continuó el pelilargo– ponlo en su lugar hermana, defiende lo que es tuyo –finalizó mirándola cómplice.

–¿Cómo pudiste Sasuke? –explotó Hinata– Sakura es mi novia, no se te ocurra volverla a mirar de ningún otro modo que no sea con respeto, ¿entendiste? –esperaba estar haciéndolo bien, ella no era muy buena para reclamar, pero tenía que sonar convincente.

–Hinata, yo… –se quedó mudo de la impresión.

–Nadie más que yo puede verla en ese estado, ¡ella es mía, que te quede claro! –finalizó con su mejor actuación la muy enfadada chica.

El principio del fin, nunca la tierna niñita le había hablado así, ¿esa era su muy tímida hermana?, parecía una verdadera loca enfrentándolo de ese modo, era una posesiva de lo peor, él sólo miró a Sakura, "si supiera las fantasías que tengo con ella, ya me habría castrado" pensó alarmado, al parecer Hinata y él no eran tan diferentes después de todo.

La puerta del baño se abrió dejando ver a la oji jade, estaba envuelta en una toalla que apenas si le cubría lo necesario, al reparar en ellos los miró asombrada, ¿Por qué los 3 hermanos se encontraban afuera del baño?, pudo percatarse de las miradas serias de Hinata y Sasuke, y la expresión tranquila de Itachi.

– ¿Qué hacen aquí? –preguntó consternada.

–Vamos al cuarto Saku, no quiero que andes así frente a mis hermanos –respondió la pelinegra todavía seria. Sakura asintió y se dejó guiar por su amiga, esperaba que esta le explicara todo.

– ¿Ahora si estas satisfecho?, querías que Hinata te reclamara, pues ya lo hizo, ojalá entiendas el mensaje Sasu-chan –volvió a su tono despreocupado y bromista el pelilargo.

–Hmp, maldito entrometido –seguía en shock por el enfrentamiento tenido con su hermanita.

–Necesitas ayuda Sasuke, si sigues con ese complejo de acosador, acabarás muy mal –apuntó con burla.

–Cállate, no necesito tus estúpidos concejos, ¿por qué no te vas con tu novio Deidara y me dejas en paz?

–Mn, ¿Deidara mi novio? –hizo una mueca pensativa.

–Hn, no te hagas, siempre están juntos, sal del clóset de una vez, o, ¿temes dejar de ser el orgullo de la familia? –molestó Sasuke.

–Si nos guiamos por esa premisa, tú y Naruto también se la viven pegados, entonces, ¿tú y Naruto también son pareja? –contraatacó riendo.

– ¡Vete al demonio! –lanzó furioso encerrándose de nuevo en su cuarto.

…**.**

– ¿Segura que no pasó nada Hinata? –no la convencía mucho la actitud de la oji perla.

–Si Sakura, todo bien, simplemente platicábamos –si le decía a la pelirosa lo que Sasuke hizo, esta se lanzaría a matarlo, no quería hacer más grande el asunto así que se lo ocultó– ten, ponte esta pijama, no es de tu estilo, pero por lo menos no tendrás calor como con la otra.

–Gracias Hinata –se apresuró a colocarse la muda de ropa.

**.**

**.**

Todos se hallaban muy serios desayunando, Sasuke y Hinata se lanzaban miradas juiciosas, mientras Mikoto, Itachi y Sakura comían tranquilamente. El teléfono de la casa sonó haciendo que la señora de la casa se levantara al instante.

–Ahora vuelvo –comentó dirigiéndose a contestar.

Caminó hasta la sala y enseguida se colocó el auricular en la oreja derecha.

–Bueno. Buenos días –desde su divorcio jamás se refería a ella como señora Uchiha, ni mucho menos a su residencia, así que sólo daba un cálido saludo siempre que contestaba.

– _¡Buenos días Mikoto!, ¿Cómo estás?_ –le respondió una voz muy conocida por ella.

–Muy bien Kakashi, gracias por preguntar, ¿deseas hablar con Sakura?

–_No, en realidad llamo para hablar contigo_ –le aclaró–, _antes de eso, ¿Sakura no te dio problemas, verdad?_

–Claro que no, ella es muy bien portada. ¿Dime de qué deseas charlar? –estaba impaciente, deseaba que no fuera otra vez sobre las chicas.

–_Bueno, quiero invitarte a cenar. Tú sabes, en agradecimiento a lo que hiciste por mí con el asunto de las niñas, me encantaría compensarte._

–No es necesario Kakashi, lo hice porque era lo correcto, no me debes nada –aclaró nerviosa.

–_Ya lo sé, aun así, hace mucho que no conversamos nosotros solos, ¿Qué dices, aceptarás mi invitación?_

–Es que…

–_Vamos, será divertido_ –la animó el peliplateado.

–Bien, si, acepto salir a cenar contigo Kakashi –se dejó convencer.

–_Perfecto, paso por ti a las 7, ¿te parece?_

–Me encanta, estaré lista, gracias, ¡cuídate Kakashi!

–_Hasta entonces Mikoto, ¡tú también cuídate!_ –colgó.

Mikoto regresó al comedor con una sonrisa inmensa, los chicos la observaron con interés.

– ¿Quién era? –preguntó Itachi, sabiendo la respuesta.

–Ah, era tu padre Sakura –dijo sonrojándose imperceptiblemente.

– ¿Quería algo importante? –preguntó curiosa la pelirosa.

–Sólo invitarme a cenar, es en agradecimiento por lo de su asunto –aclaró rápidamente al ver la mirada seria que le regaló Sasuke.

–Aceptaste, ¿verdad madre? –esperaba que sí, su pobre progenitora necesitaba distraerse.

–Si Itachi, después de todo, es bueno salir de vez en cuando –le respondió volviendo a sonreír–, y, ¿qué harán ustedes hijos?

–Yo iré con los chicos a buscar un lugar para el local de Deidara –manifestó el pelilargo.

–Nosotras iremos al cine, hace mucho que no vamos –contestó emocionada Hinata.

–Qué casualidad, Karina y yo quedamos de ir. ¿Por qué no vamos juntos, como una cita doble? –habló por primera vez en el día Sasuke.

– ¿Quién es Karina? –preguntó Mikoto.

–Una compañera pelirroja con la que salgo –respondió escuetamente el oji negro.

–Su nombre es Karin –lo corrigió la oji jade.

–Cómo sea. Quedamos de ir al cine, vayamos los 4, será divertido –torció sus labios ladinamente.

Dejarlas ir solas ni loco, estarían en un lugar oscuro, de seguro escogerían la película menos popular, así la sala estaría vacía y ellas podrían hacer infinidad de cosas, maquinaba su mente pervertida. Él mismo usaba el cine para eso, "cuando ustedes van, yo vengo", no las dejaría, se les pegaría como lapa, aunque tuviera que llamar a su supuesta novia para no hacer él solo, mal tercio.

–Es una buena idea –lo secundó Mikoto.

–Que gran casualidad Uchiha –si cómo no, "casualidad mi trasero" pensó Sakura, ese estúpido ahora se colaría con ellas para hacer de su tarde un infierno, pero ni manera de mandarlo al diablo, no después de que Mikoto lo ayudaba–, no me sorprendería que también Naruto tenga planeado ir –finalizó preparándose para lo peor.

–Oh, Sakurita, de eso no tengas la menor duda –le confirmó Itachi.

Por supuesto que el rubio cabeza hueca de su hermano iría, si el playboy de pacotilla asistía, el hiperactivo de Naruto y su golfa novia también, esta sería la peor de sus torturas, "ánimo Sakura, si sales viva de esto, serás inmune a todo lo que venga después", trató de mentalizarse para esa tarde de terror.

.

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto y personajes propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sólo la trama de esta historia pertenece a mi autoría.**

**.**

**.**

**La novia de mi hermana**

**.**

**.**

Capítulo VI:

Función terrorífica

.

.

–Entonces no se diga más, yo mismo le avisaré a Naruto –sentenció Sasuke sabiéndose ganador otra vez.

–Ya qué –aceptaron las chicas.

–Será mejor que le llame a mi hermano para que me recoja –empezó a levantarse del comedor la pelirosa.

–No es necesario Sakurita, yo te llevo –se ofreció Itachi con amabilidad.

–Yo puedo llevarla, de paso me pongo de acuerdo con Naruto –se puso también de pie Sasuke.

– ¿Ah sí, y en qué la llevaras Sasu-chan, en tu bicicleta? –se burló Itachi.

–Tsk, estoy seguro que nuestra madre me prestará su auto, ¿verdad madre? –pidió volteando a verla.

–Sabes que estas castigado Sasuke.

– ¿Lo ves?, yo te llevo Sakurita –dijo el mayor, mostrando una sonrisa y pasando junto a su hermano.

"Maldito Itachi", "cada vez lo soporto menos", "lo único bueno es que en la tarde seguiré con mi plan", se resignó Sasuke.

–Sí, gracias Ita-kun –le devolvió la sonrisa Sakura.

–Iré por tus cosas Saku –se adelantó Hinata.

–Yo iré preparando el auto, te veo afuera Sakurita.

–Ahora te alcanzo –respondió la oji jade quedándose a solas con Mikoto y Sasuke.

–Bueno, tengo algunas cosas que arreglar, vuelve cuando quieras Sakura, eres siempre bienvenida –se retiró la pelinegra después de darle un beso en la mejilla.

–Gracias Mikoto-san.

Sakura y Sasuke se miraban con atención, esperando quién sería el primero en atacar. La pelirosa se adelantó.

–Sé lo que tramas Uchiha –lo miró retadoramente.

–No sé de qué hablas, _cuñada_ –le sostuvo sus ónix frente a sus jades.

–Pues del porqué irás al cine con nosotras, temes que le haga algo a Hinata, ¿cierto? –ya estaba harta de darle vueltas al asunto, además de la desconfianza de ese neandertal.

–Si quiero que vayamos todos juntos, es sólo para hacer las paces –mintió lo mejor que pudo.

"Hacer las paces", claro por supuesto, ¿que seguía después?, un dulce abrazo en el que todos llorarían y serían amigos por siempre, vaya que ese pelinegro tenía de buen mentiroso lo que ella de lesbiana, "estúpido, ¿con quién crees que tratas?", se ofendió Sakura, "pero si quieres hacer las paces, yo te daré tus paces".

– ¿En serio? –preguntó haciéndose la ingenua.

–Sí, he descubierto que Hinata te quiere, y mientras la hagas feliz, no tengo problema con eso –siguió con la actuación, Hinata bajaba las escaleras en ese momento, y alcanzó a escuchar las palabras de Sasuke.

–Eso es muy lindo hermano –si creía que la iba a engañar con eso, estaba equivocado, "seré crédula, pero no idiota", Sasuke jamás diría tal ridiculez, de algo servía conocer al seco de su hermano, ahora si comprobaba que ellos no las dejarían en paz.

–Ya que Hinata te cree, yo también lo haré Uchiha. Nos veremos en la tarde. ¿Me acompañas Hina-chan? –le pidió a su amiga, dirigiéndose a la puerta principal.

–Claro Saku –la siguió muy de cerca, ambas salieron de la casa.

– ¿Le creíste? –preguntó de inmediato la pelirosa.

–Ni una palabra, Sasuke jamás hablaría de ese modo –Sakura se sintió tranquila de que su amiga no cayera en la trampa.

–Bien, entonces cómo no sabemos a qué atenernos esta tarde, tenemos que prepararnos bien, le pediré a Naruto que pasemos a recogerlos más temprano, así nos pondremos de acuerdo, ¿OK?

–OK Saku, hasta entonces –se despidieron besándose las mejillas.

**.**

**.**

Toda la habitación daba vueltas, sentía su cabeza explotar, había llegado alrededor de las 7 de la mañana todavía alcoholizado, "pasaré todo el día acostado", no tenía ganas de nada. Su celular empezó a sonar, haciendo que su dolor de cabeza se intensificara.

–Maldita sea, quién me molesta a estas horas –se quejó colocándose una almohada en cada oreja. El ruido seguía, así que no tuvo otro remedio que contestar–. ¿¡Quién diablos se atreve a despertarme a esta hora!?

–_Hmp, maldito dobe perezoso, son las 11 de la mañana, ¿tan mal te fue en la fiesta? _–se mofó el pelinegro.

–Teme desgraciado, ¿Qué diablos quieres? –refunfuñó todavía molesto.

–_Que te levantes de la maldita cama, y te prepares, esta tarde iremos al cine._

– ¡Vete al demonio!, no me pienso levantar de la cama en todo el día.

–_Entonces, ¿me dejarás ir solo con nuestras hermanas?, esta es como su primera cita, Carolina y yo iremos con ellas, esperaba que tú y tu novia hicieran lo_ mismo –le relataba las últimas nuevas.

"Primera cita", ¿el teme se colaría a una cita de Sakura y Hinata?, "¡genial, tengo que asistir yo también!", se levantó de golpe del colchón, milagrosamente recuperado.

–Pero teme, ¿ellas no se enojarán?

–_Para nada dobe, están más que de acuerdo._

–Siendo así, ¡por supuesto que iré! –"hoy haré mi primer movimiento Hinatita, prepárate a caer por Hatake Naruto", se emocionó el rubio.

–_Bien, avísale a la castaña que sale contigo_ –realmente no era bueno con los nombres– _tenemos que llevar pareja, no queremos pasar por hermanos sobreprotectores, ¿cierto?_ –"o una pareja gay" se guardó ese pensamiento para él.

– ¡Hecho!, estaremos ahí a las 4, ¡hasta luego teme! –gritó eufórico colgando.

"Concéntrate Naruto, ¿qué haré?, esta es una señal divina, ¡gracias Dios!", juntó sus manos a modo de plegaria y miró fijamente al techo, "¡ya sé!" decidió su táctica.

**.**

**.**

– ¿Puedo preguntarte algo muy personal Sakurita? –cuestionó Itachi, estacionándose fuera de la casa de la pelirosa.

–Claro Itachi-kun, ¿Qué pasa?

– ¿Qué sientes por Sasuke? –habló directo y mirándola a los ojos.

"Odio", fue lo primero que vino a su mente, "bueno tanto así tampoco, debe tener su lado bueno", "aunque yo jamás lo conozca", seguía pensando, "pero es buen amigo con Naruto, y siempre ha cuidado de Hinata", "aunque de un modo algo exagerado", seguía considerando la respuesta.

–Sakura-chan, ¿estás ahí? –llamó el joven tocándola en el hombro.

–Sí, ah si Ita-kun, pues la verdad no sé, supongo que me cae algo mal, mn, nunca me he puesto a pensar qué siento por él. ¿A qué se debe tu pregunta?

–Sólo quería disipar esa duda, Hinata quiere a Naruto, pretendía descubrir si tú querías a Sasuke –contestó tranquilamente Itachi.

–¡QUÉ!, jamás me fijaría en alguien como él –respondió indignada– ¡Sasuke es un cerdo que se aprovecha de las mujeres, un maldito mujeriego incapaz de sentir algo verdadero por otro ser, un gigoló de cuarta que juega con las ingenuas que se le tiran encima, un superficial que disfruta jodiéndome la vida! –gritó sin dejar de insultarlo.

–Está bien, Saku, lo siento, mi intención no era que te alteraras –calmaba a la pelirosa que respiraba agitadamente– no sabía que lo odiaras tanto.

"¿Realmente lo odio?", se preguntó sorprendida, estaba asombrada de haber reaccionado de esa manera, "después de todo él no me ha hecho nada, al menos no hasta antes de supuestamente ser novia de Hinata", "¿Por qué dije todo eso?".

–Bueno, es que…tú sabes, él y yo, pues siempre, cuando me amenazó por lo de Hina –esa manía de balbucear cuando no sabía qué decir se hizo presente– y pues…por eso pienso, mn…si lo odio un poquito –finalizó tratando de serenarse.

–Olvida que te pregunté, tranquilízate, no pasa nada. Después de lo que pasó, es muy normal que lo odies –sonrió tiernamente–. En fin, te veo después, les deseo suerte en su cita triple, por favor Saku, no caigas en provocaciones, eres más inteligente que eso. Cuídate mucho –aconsejó dándole un dulce beso en la frente.

–Gracias Ita-kun, trataré de permanecer tranquila, le haremos frente a la situación lo mejor posible. Tú también cuídate, hasta luego –se despidió bajando del auto.

**.**

**.**

Matsuri no cabía de dicha, hacía unos minutos su novio la había llamado para invitarla al cine, "irán esas malditas mocosas, pero aun así podré estar con Naruto". Sabía que el trago amargo por el que pasó en la fiesta, había valido la pena. Mientras ella siguiera siendo su novia, le aguantaría el mal carácter al rubio, "aprovecharé para dejarle claro a esa mosca muerta de Hinata, que Naruto es mio", pensó con malicia. Todavía dudaba que las chicas fueran pareja, esa pelinegra siempre miraba a su amor con cara de enamorada, si esa niñita sentía algo por él, ella haría que sus esperanzas terminaran de destruirse de una buena vez.

**.**

**.**

– ¿Así que saldrán todos en una mega cita triple? –repitió a modo de pregunta Kakashi.

–Si papi, Naruto y Sasuke llevarán a sus novias, y pues Hinata y yo obvio iremos juntas –le reiteró su hija, los 2 se hallaban sentados de lo más cómodos en la sala.

–Ya decía yo que te habías esmerado en tu arreglo princesita, te ves hermosa, Hinata se quedará asombrada –le sonrió orgulloso.

– ¡Gracias papi!, ahora únicamente a esperar al flojo de Naruto, y yo que quería llegar temprano. Oye papi, ¿A dónde llevarás a la madre de Hinata? –preguntó de repente, mirando fijamente el rostro de su padre.

–Mn, pues a cenar –contestó despreocupado.

–Eso ya lo sé, pero ¿a qué lugar?

–Abrieron un nuevo restaurant en el centro hace algunos días, es lo que está de moda, es bastante exclusivo y hay un muy buen ambiente.

– ¡Genial!, que bien que tú y Mikoto-san sigan siendo amigos –expresó contenta.

Ambos voltearon a la entrada de la sala, Naruto lucía enormemente apuesto. Traía puesta una camisa blanca con los 3 primeros botones desabrochados, unos jeans negros ajustados, una chaqueta de cuero del mismo color y unas botas militarizadas a juego.

–Vaya hijo, ¿dónde está la Harley? –bromeó el peliplateado.

–Te ves muy atractivo hermanito, que bueno que la espera valió la pena. ¡Ahora vámonos! –se paró rápido y le dio un beso a su padre de despedida.

– ¡Adiós padre!, volvemos en la noche –fue lo único que alcanzó a articular mientras salía de la casa siendo jaloneado por su hermana.

– ¡No lo olviden, cuídense y que sólo sea inocente y sana diversión! –gritó escuchando el portazo en la entrada.

**.**

**.**

"Me veo irresistible, como siempre", pensaba vanidosamente Sasuke. Se había puesto una camisa que le ajustaba perfecto, de un color azul oscuro con las mangas arremangadas hasta el codo, esta iba desfajada, un pantalón negro igual de ajustado, y unos zapatos negros que lo hacían lucir casual y moderno. El timbre de la casa lo sacó de su ensoñación, se dirigió a abrir inmediatamente.

"¿Acaso todos tienen el mismo prototipo de modelo a seguir?", se dijo la pelirosa, al ver frente a ella al miserable troglodita de Sasuke. Este llevaba una camisa que casi reventaba de lo ajustada que estaba, eso sin contar que tenía los mismos botones desabrochados que la camisa de Naruto, "han de pensar que es lo más hot del mundo", se abrió paso en la entrada dirigiéndose al interior.

–Claro, pasa por favor –soltó sarcásticamente el oji negro, haciéndose a un lado y escaneándola con la mirada.

Si esa bruja quería pararle el corazón, "además de otras cosas", iba por muy buen camino. Se veía extremadamente sensual, sus piernas quedaban más que expuestas con esa mini falda negra que traía, "apenas y le cubre lo preciso", pensó, mientras se grababa esa imagen a fuego en su mente. Una blusa pequeña con un escote que consideraba no era apto para niños –a menos que se tratara de amamantarlos–, además roja, y unos botines de tacón de aguja que volvían esas piernas largas en algo interminable, "¿tal vez, el dobe podría obligarla a ponerse de nuevo la pijama de la abuela?", buscó alguna solución para poder contenerse toda la tarde.

–Buenas Uchiha. ¿Hinata ya está lista? –ese cerdo la miraba sin pudor alguno, "si quieres me quito la ropa, para que me contemples mejor", le propondría si seguía atravesándola de ese modo con sus ónix.

–Creo que no, puedes esp-…

–Iré a apresurarla –interrumpió a su desvergonzado cuñado y se dirigió al cuarto de la pelinegra.

Sasuke siguió examinándola hasta que desapareció de su vista.

– ¿Que hay teme?, te perdiste de una gran fiesta –hizo acto de presencia el escandaloso rubio.

–Hmp, dobe –sacudió la cabeza saliendo de su estupor y saludó al irritante chico.

…**.**

– ¿Hinata puedo pasar? –preguntó después de haber tocado la puerta.

–Claro Saku, pasa –invitó la chica desde adentro.

–No te has vestido aun –mencionó viéndola con la bata de baño, muchas de sus prendas estaban regadas por todos lados.

–Es que, no sé qué ponerme Saku, tú te ves muy linda, quisiera poder verme como tú –la contempló atentamente.

–No digas tonterías Hina, eres mucho más linda que yo, sólo te falta algo de seguridad –le respondió sonriente.

–Eso no es cierto, yo soy más bajita y mi piel es muy pálida, además soy algo torpe.

–Basta Hinata, no estamos buscando defectos, estamos buscando que te vas a poner. Mn que te parece este –le sugirió tomando un vestido violeta que se encontraba en la cama.

–Preferiría ponerme un pantalón –le contestó un poco más entusiasmada.

–Bien, entonces este se te vería perfecto –encontró unos jeans color índigo.

–Sí, me los he puesto una vez, con qué blusa quedarían Saku.

– ¡Alto! –paró en seco– este vestido es bellísimo Hina –tomó un vestido strapless con lentejuelas de color dorado– ¡póntelo!

–No podría Saku, ese vestido es muy corto, apenas y me cubre una porción del muslo –negó con la cabeza, ella era demasiado tímida y pudorosa para una prenda así.

– ¡Ya sé!, buscaremos unas leggings, de preferencia negras, así no te dará pena Hinata.

–Es buena idea, pero ¿crees que me veré bien? –asintió animada.

– ¡Hermosísima!, además tienes que verte mejor que esa golfa de Matsuri.

–Creo que tengo unas que me regaló mi madre, nunca me las he puesto –corrió a uno de sus cajones.

– ¿Tienes algunas zapatillas doradas?

–Sí, las compré junto con el vestido, aunque realmente nunca pensé en usarlo, ¡ya las encontré! –agitó las mallas triunfadora– ¡gracias por animarme Saku! –corrió de nuevo, esta vez a abrazar a su amiga.

–De nada, mientras te cambias hay que ponernos de acuerdo –le dio la espalda para que tuviera privacidad.

–Leí en una revista, que a los que son pareja se les dice tortolitos –aportó Hinata mientras se vestía–, y que entre ellos también pueden llamarse por apodos tiernos.

–Apodos tiernos –repitió–, ¿cómo cuáles? –el tema le interesó bastante.

–Mn, no lo sé, una vez escuché a una amiga de Sasuke llamarlo "mi tigre" –recordó inocentemente– tal vez sea por el carácter que tiene.

–No creo que haya sido por eso Hinata –a veces su amiga pecaba de ingenua– entonces, los apodos pueden ser referentes a nuestra personalidad, o hasta aspecto, mn. ¿Qué parezco Hinata?

–Pues, no lo sé Saku. Ya puedes voltear.

– ¡Whooaa!, te ves increíble. Ahora a peinarte y maquillarte un poco, ven.

–Gracias. Oye Saku, ¿recuerdas cuando te disfrazaste de conejita para un Halloween? –se le ocurrió de repente a Hinata.

–Por supuesto, esa vez conseguimos muchos dulces, tú ibas de brujita –recordaba mientras le hacía una coleta alta.

– ¿Y si te llamo "mi conejita"?, es que te queda perfecto, además me recuerda a lo tierna que te veías.

–Creo que puede funcionar, muy buen apodo, mn, ahora sólo queda, ¿cómo te diré yo?. No quiero llamarte "mi brujita". ¿Cómo le llamarás a Naruto cuando sean novios? –preguntó con curiosidad.

–Pues cada día veo ese momento más lejano, pero si llega a ocurrir, supongo que será Naruto-kun –respondió con las mejillas rojas.

–Ya sé cómo te llamaré, tú serás "mi tomatito", mírate, estas rojísima. No, mejor aún. Cuando Naruto tenía 7 años, recuerdo que la abuela Tsunade lo llamaba pollito –comentó con ojos tiernos.

– ¿Y eso que tiene que ver Saku?, digo conejita –se corrigió Hinata.

–Pues que te llamaré "pollita", así podrás pensar en Naruto cada vez que lo haga, además ¡es en lo que te convertirás cuando seas su novia!

–Oohh, pues me gusta –aplaudió con emoción. Sakura empezó a maquillarla tenuemente.

–Además de los apodos, hay que mostrarnos cariñosas.

–Sí, también en vez de fijarnos en los guapos actores de las películas, ahora hay que fijarnos en las actrices, trataré de ser algo posesiva, y un poquito celosa, como nuestros hermanos lo son con nosotras.

–Muy buena idea. Listo ya terminamos aquí, ¡serás la sensación pollita! –estaba fascinada de verla tan resplandeciente.

–Todo gracias a ti mi dulce conejita –ambas estallaron en carcajadas, tomando sus cosas y saliendo de la recamara. El segundo enfrentamiento con Naruto y Sasuke las aguardaba.

…**.**

–…y eso es todo lo que pasó en la fiesta teme, bueno al menos todo lo que recuerdo –finalizó su relato el rubio.

–Entonces no me perdí de mucho, dobe. Ya se tardaron, iré a ver que les falta –se puso de pie.

–Ya estamos aquí hermano –informó Hinata llegando a la sala seguida por Sakura.

"¿Esa es la inocente Hinata?" tragó grueso el oji azul, se veía demasiado bien, esas mallas y ese vestido entallado resaltaban cada parte de su cuerpo, el pudor había salido volando junto con su tierna imagen de santa, "el color dorado es mi favorito a partir de hoy", se relamió los labios gustoso. Cada día se convencía más de que Hinata nunca había sido la niña tierna que él creyó conocer.

"Naruto-kun me está viendo", ya sentía sus mejillas arder, menos mal no traía rubor o en verdad hubiera parecido tomate, "él también se ve perfecto, esta tan guapo", esa apariencia de chico rebelde le estaba arrancando los más profundos suspiros a la pobre pelinegra.

Si esto seguía así, su bobo hermano no tardaba en saltarle encima a su amiga, y a su vez Sasuke a ella, "¿ese maldito planeará verme así toda la tarde?", si ese era el caso, más temprano que tarde le estaría dando una paliza, por su bien esperaba que se buscara otro centro de atención.

"Hinata se ve muy arreglada", estaba a punto de decirle algo, cuando Sakura volvió a captar de nuevo toda su concentración, "¿Qué era lo que iba a hacer?", había olvidado todo, hasta en qué año vivía, lo único que podía hacer era contemplarla y crear miles de escenarios posibles donde podría disfrutarla.

– ¡Hey!, ¿están jugando a quien se mueva primero pierde? –entró Itachi por la puerta principal.

–Hola Itachi-kun –salió la chica pelinegra de su trance.

–Hola hermanita, ¡wow!, te ves muy hermosa, y tu igual Sakurita, chicos, ¿siguen en la luna?

–Hmp, ya vámonos, se hace tarde, todavía hay que recoger a las otras –se adelantó Sasuke, maldiciendo por lo bajo al entrometido de su hermano.

–Ah, si, el teme tiene razón, vámonos, hasta luego Itachi –se despidió saliendo también.

–Mucha suerte princesas, la van a necesitar –les dedicó una sonrisa.

–Lo sabemos Itachi –suspiraron ambas desapareciendo del lugar.

**.**

**.**

–Yo cargaré a Karin –propuso Sasuke, esperaba no haberse equivocado nuevamente con el nombre de su cita.

–No, mejor yo cargo a Sakura, ¿verdad conejita? –miró con ojos de amor a la pelirosa.

Estaban en un enredo, no cabían todos en el auto de Naruto, al menos no de una forma convencional. Adelante se hallaba el rubio, con la castaña en el lugar del copiloto, mientras en la parte de atrás, Hinata y Sasuke se debatían quién llevaría encima a su pareja.

"Conejita", "a menos que sea de playboy, yo no le hallo sentido a ese apodo", pensó Sasuke con excitación, ya casi vislumbrándola en un sugestivo disfraz.

"¿¡Cómo que conejita!?", ahora ya hasta le ponía apodos a su pobre hermana, "de seguro así llama a todas sus conquistas", "no las dejes ganar teme, ¡hay que mantenerlas alejadas!", se desesperaba el rubio sin poder interferir en la discusión.

–No es necesario, lo haré yo Hinata –trató de dar por terminado el asunto.

–Bueno, la verdad es que me duele un poco la espalda Sasuke –se quejó Karin, si esas chicas querían darse un poco de amor, ella no lo impediría, por eso se le ocurrió esa mentira para ayudarlas.

–Lo ves, si Karin se va en esa posición tan incómoda, se lastimará más –le ganó la partida su oji perla hermana.

–Hmp –no le quedó de otra que aceptar.

–Bien, pero si quieres te cargo yo pollita –se ofreció Sakura.

"Pollita", esa no era una pollita, era una lechuza aprovechada, que estaba ansioso de desplumar, "entre más alto vueles, más te dolerá la caída", se contenía Naruto.

–No conejita, tú traes falda, es más cómodo para ti ir en mis piernas, además tú pesas menos –le acarició la mejilla, sonriéndole con complicidad.

–Sólo por 3 kilos pollita, pero está bien –se acomodó lo mejor que pudo en las piernas de Hinata.

¿Qué era tanta cursilería?, esas mocosas se comportaban como verdaderos enamorados, mira que llamarse por apodos tan ridículos, como odiaba a esas estúpidas, en especial a la mustia de la pelinegra, renegó Matsuri manteniéndose callada.

–Bueno, pues vámonos –escupió el rubio con coraje, mientras se percataba del abrazo posesivo de la pelinegra hacia su hermana.

–No tienes que abrazarla tan fuerte Hinata, después no dejarás respirar a Sakura –sugirió algo celoso Sasuke.

–Así me gusta a mí, ¿no te hago daño conejita? –le susurró al oído a su oji jade amiga.

–Para nada pollita, me encanta que me abraces –colocó sus manos en su cintura, encima de las de su amiga.

La expresión de su hermano no le pasó por alto, mucho menos la de Sasuke, que no dejaba de fruncirle el ceño y apretar la mandíbula. Interiormente se encogió de miedo, cada vez era más claro que ellos estaban a punto de explotar, "resiste Sakura, tarde o temprano tienen que aprender que no pueden controlar nuestras vidas", rezó para que aquella situación se terminara.

…**.**

–Podría ser Piratas del Caribe 4 –sugirió Karin observando la cartelera.

–Cierto, Johnny Depp es tan candente –se derretía la castaña a su lado. Ambos chicos sólo suspiraron aburridos, esas mujeres eran molestas.

–Pues yo prefiero a Penélope Cruz, es intensa –aportó Sakura poniendo ojos soñadores.

–Veamos otra, no quiero que babees por esa mujer durante toda la película, conejita –celaba falsamente Hinata a su novia.

–El vengador fantasma se ve interesante –apuntó Naruto fulminando a Hinata.

–Yo te apoyo dobe.

– ¿Y si vemos crepúsculo?, también salen chicos lindos en esa –saltó la castaña.

–No me interesa ver películas de niñas, además me contaron que la vampiresa malvada se escapa al final –opinó el pelinegro desinteresado.

–Ya contaste la película Sasuke-kun, entonces ¿cuál? –Karin abrazó al pelinegro quien no le correspondió.

– ¿Qué les parece una de terror?, miren está la de Masacre en Texas –habló Sakura.

"A Hinata le dan miedo ese tipo de películas, de seguro lo único que quiere es que se le cuelgue durante toda la función", concientizaba el azabache.

–No creo que sea buena idea –les pondría trabas.

–Estoy de acuerdo con el teme.

–Pues a mí me parece bien –la apoyó Karin.

–A mi igual conejita, me da algo de miedo, pero a tu lado me aguanto –la tomó de la mano.

–Pues somos 3 contra 2, así que ganamos –presumió Sakura con arrogancia.

– ¿Y qué yo no cuento? –se enfureció Matsuri.

–No, además te tardaste en decidir, vamos, empieza en 15 minutos –se adelantaron las 3 chicas dejando atrás a los otros 3.

Ya habían comprado los boletos, ahora sólo quedaba pasar por la dulcería para ver qué se les antojaba.

– ¿Quieres palomitas conejita?

–Mn, no, preferiría un chocolate de esos que son enormes pollita.

–Tus deseos son ordenes, yo también me compraré uno –mencionó adelantándose a la fila.

La película estaba a punto de comenzar Hinata y Sakura seguían tomadas de las manos, los chicos simplemente imploraban paciencia y Karin les sacaba plática a sus nuevas amigas.

–Este parece buen lugar –se sentó Hinata. Sakura iba a sentarse a su lado pero fue empujada por Naruto que venía detrás.

–Yo me siento aquí, ven Matsuri –la castaña obedeció, Sakura seguía siendo empujada ahora por el pelinegro.

– ¿Pero qu-…?

Karin se sentó a un lado de Matsuri, Sasuke al lado de Karin, cuando la pelirosa iba a regresarse, este la tomó de la mano y la colocó a su lado.

–Siéntate, la película está por comenzar, no querrás que te griten que no estorbes ¿verdad? –le advirtió con una sonrisa arrogante. La película empezó a proyectarse.

–Suéltame Uchiha, quiero sentarme junto a Hinata –iba a hacer el intento de ponerse de pie, pero la gente alrededor empezó a verla y a señalarle que guardara silencio.

–Ya quédate quieta, si te da miedo, puedes abrazarme a mí –le susurró seductor viéndola a los ojos, la pelirroja estaba tan metida en la pantalla que no notaba lo que pasaba.

– ¡Púdrete! –contestó enojada, resignándose a quedarse en ese lugar.

Hinata estaba muy nerviosa, casi se ponía a temblar por tenerlo tan cerca y a su amiga tan lejos. ¿Cómo no se prepararon para algo así?, era obvio que esos tontos las separarían apenas pudieran, de seguro se imaginaban que ellas aprovecharían la oscuridad para comerse a besos, "ahora voy a tener que pasármela así toda la película", casi lloraba.

Bien, por fin habían separado un poco a esas melosas, ahora sólo le quedaba dar el primer paso con la pelinegra, mientras Sakura estaba lejos, maquinó el oji azul.

El filme era algo violento, Sakura trataba de ponerle más atención a su chocolate que a las persecuciones y matanzas desesperantes de la pantalla, y eso que no iba ni media hora. De repente fijó sus ojos en una de las desquiciantes escenas, el tipo asesino ese, iba a atrapar a una de las chicas, "está muerta", pensó sabiendo lo que venía, cuando el tipo le cortó la cabeza de tajo, saltó estremecida hacia el brazo de Sasuke.

Sintió como le clavó las uñas en su brazo izquierdo, la pelirosa prácticamente estaba prendada de él, volteó de inmediato, encontrándose con el rostro de ella a escasos centímetros del suyo, sus ojos cerrados, su boca cubierta de chocolate, odiaba lo dulce, pero ya una vez comprobó que si lo probaba de sus labios estaría dispuesto a morir de Diabetes. Decidió acercársele, aquella tentación era insoportable. Se inclinaba cada vez más, bastaban unos milímetros y se saborearían uno al otro, casi tocaba el cielo.

A punto, su aliento mentolado le acarició el rostro, sus nublados ónix estaban sobre sus jades con una expresión que no supo reconocer, si se dejaba llevar, no tardaría mucho en sentir por segunda vez los labios de ese cretino. "Este cerdo", se recordó saliendo del trance. Se paró como si el asiento quemara.

–Voy al baño –articuló lo mejor que pudo, mientras casi corría y tomaba a Hinata del brazo para llevársela consigo. Ambas chicas salieron tropezando de la fila mientras apresuraban el paso hacia afuera.

"¡Maldición!", su hermanita se había llevado a Hinata en el peor momento, estaba a punto de besarla. Un poco antes de que Sakura se presentara como un huracán, él había estado muy cerca de la pelinegra, recordaba frustrado el rubio.

…

_Hinata no podía mantener sus ojos abiertos, las escenas frente a ella eran horribles, los cuerpos destazados, ese hombre persiguiéndolos sin tregua alguna, el sonido de esa monstruosidad de sierra, no, no podía seguir mirando. Se sentía tan asustada, y más ahí sola sin poder acurrucársele a nadie, ya hasta le parecía que el psicópata se salía de la pantalla y la correteaba a ella, empezó a temblar horrorizada._

_El rubio se percató del estado de la chica. "Está a punto de darle algo, ¿y si se desmaya?" se preocupaba Naruto. Nunca la había visto tan aterrorizada, sabía que se asustaba con facilidad, y que odiaba las historias de terror, ella prefería las de amor, o en último caso las de detectives, lo sabía muy bien porque él era el que se las contaba. Sin preocuparse por la castaña glotona, que se hartaba de palomitas y refresco a su lado, inici__ó__ su jugada. La tom__ó__ delicadamente de la mano, esto hizo que la chica abriera los ojos de repente y le dirigiera una mirada de sorpresa._

– _¿Si prefieres te acompaño afuera?, no me gustaría que siguieras temblando Hinata –se ofreció tierno._

–_No, no…no es necesario…puedo terminar de verla Na…Naruto –trat__ó__ de hacerse la fuerte._

–_Sé que si Hinata, pero creo que estas muy nerviosa, si tanto te altera, ya no la veas –insistía paciente._

–_En serio estoy bien –en ese momento dirigió sus perlas a la pantalla, el asesino acababa de cortarle la cabeza a una de las chicas, giró de nuevo horrorizada._

_El rubio la tomó fuertemente en un abrazo protector, ella se dejó hacer mientras él la apretaba contra su pecho y le acariciaba el cabello._

–_Shhh, tranquila, ya pas__ó__ –le susurró aun acariciándola._

_Hinata se fue tranquilizando, su rostro se despegó del pecho del rubio, este la mir__ó__ directo con sus profundos ojos azules, cada vez se le acercaba más, estaba a punto de besarla, ¡su Naruto iba a besarla!, el corazón le latía rápidamente, se dejaría llevar, de eso estaba convencida. De repente, como en un mal sueño, todo el encanto se rompió, sintió una mano jalándola por el brazo y levantándola de su asiento. Cuando fue consciente de lo que sucedía, ya salía de la sala de cine guiada por una cabellera rosada._

.

.

.

**¡Gracias por leer, comentar y mandar a alertas!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto no me pertenece**

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

**La novia de mi hermana**

Capitulo VII

Eran las 5:30 de la tarde, Mikoto estaba algo nerviosa, no sabía que ponerse. Tenía más de 2 años sin salir a una cita, no es que fueran a salir en algún plan romántico ni mucho menos, pero por lo menos era una salida formal y no las típicas reuniones con amigas, que eran a las que estaba acostumbrada.

-¿Por qué no te pones ese vestido rojo vino que te regalamos en tu cumpleaños?, madre –resonó la voz de su hijo desde la puerta.

-¡Itachi!, me asustaste. ¿Crees que sea el indicado?, bueno, después de todo, no sé a dónde me llevara Kakashi –le contestaba mirándolo a los ojos.

-Pues ese vestido será perfecto, es moderno y a la vez elegante, no creo que Kakashi-san te lleve a cualquier parte.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo, él es un hombre de mundo, tienes razón me pondré ese vestido. Oye hijo, no sabía que eras un especialista de la moda –rió bromeando con el pelilargo.

-Bueno madre, en esta vida hay que saber de todo, además de algo me sirve juntarme con Konan, ella me ha enseñado algunas cosas –reía junto a Mikoto.- Ya me voy, diviértete mucho, y no olvides que solo tienes permitido hasta las 12, si llegas más tarde, te castigaremos.

-Si claro, ¿de cuando acá los hijos castigan a los padres?, no tientes a la suerte Itachi, todavía puedo prohibirte salir –lo miraba con ojos de advertencia.

-Adiós madre, salúdame a Kakashi-san –y desaparecía de la puerta en un segundo.

-Niños, como crecen rápido –suspiraba la pelinegra.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

Todavía respiraban agitadas, parecía que habían corrido un maratón. Estaban recargadas frente a los lavabos de los baños, cada una perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

"No lo puedo creer, ¡iba a permitir que ese degenerado me besara!", "¿aunque por qué el haría eso?", "¡ashhhh!, pues obvio para molestar", se contestaba ella misma, todavía sentía su aliento rosando en sus labios, lo peor fue su reacción, en vez de haberle volteado la cara de una bofetada, salió corriendo como una niña asustada, "no quiero regresar y verlo, me da mucha pena", "¡aaaaaahhhhh maldito Uchiha!", gritaba mentalmente al borde de un ataque de ira.

Casi estaba hiperventilando, por poco, a un solo milímetro estuvo de probar esos dulces labios que tanto se imaginaba en sueños, "Naruto-kun me quería besar", casi brincaba de la emoción, "pero, no pudimos", ahora estaba a punto de llorar por la decepción. De repente pensó mejor las cosas, "¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?, se supone que me odia", empezaba a tratar de entender los motivos. "¿Sera otra de sus pruebas?", "no, esta vez fue muy tierno, estaba preocupado por mí, su abrazo fue muy cálido", "eso no era fingido", sus esperanzas resurgían de las cenizas, sabía que su rubio amor no podía hablar en serio cuando le dijo todas esas cosas hirientes, el sentía algo por ella, lo acababa de comprobar, se sentía muy feliz, pero, el pacto que hicieron ella y Sakura, "no, yo quiero estar con Naruto", se entristecía de nuevo la chica.

-¿Pasa algo Hina? –preguntó ya más calmada la pelirosa.

Ahora o nunca, tenía que decidir si continuaba con la idea de su amiga, si seguían con el plan ella perdería a Naruto, pero si le decía a Sakura lo que pasó con el rubio, y que prefería intentarlo con él, la perdería a ella, "¿Qué hago?", se desesperaba a cada momento.

-Hinata, estas muy pálida, perdón por sacarte así, es que… -se detuvo al ver que la pelinegra no estaba escuchando lo que decía- Hina me estas asustando.

"No puedo decirle nada a Saku, al menos hasta que sepa por qué Naruto-kun hizo eso", decidió con el poco razonamiento del que fue capaz.

-Estoy bien Saku, solo me impactó mucho la película –"perdóname, no quiero mentirte, pero no quiero elegir entre ustedes 2".

-¿Segura?, bueno, si es así, menos mal que te saqué de ahí –se tranquilizaba la oji jade.

-Hablando de eso, ¿Por qué saliste corriendo Sakura? –preguntó de pronto, su amiga había corrido jalándola a ella como si la muerte fuera detrás.

-Solo, me puse algo nerviosa, Sasuke…el, mn, tu hermano se estaba poniendo pesado Hina –fue lo que atino a decirle.

-¿Te molestó de nuevo?, ¿Qué te hizo? –otra vez, que ese necio de Sasu no entendía.

-No importa, no es nada grave, tal vez malinterprete las cosas, no es nada, me deje llevar, a mí también me impactó la película –trataba de cerrar el tema, ya no quería darle tanta importancia.

-Bueno, como quieras, pero si Sasu te vuelve a hacer algo dime, y aunque sea mi hermano mayor, lo enfrentare Saku.

Lo que menos quería era que Hina tuviera problemas con Sasuke, aunque el fuera un patán aprovechado, era el hermano de su mejor amiga, y no estaría tranquila si ellos tuvieran problemas.

-No te preocupes Hina, creo que puedo manejarlo.

-Así que aquí estaban, ¿Por qué salieron corriendo? –preguntó su nueva amiga peliroja entrando al baño.

-Karin, no te preocupes, solo nos alteramos un poco por la cinta tan violenta –respondía amable la pelirosa.

-Sí, es algo sangrienta, si quieren vamos a tomarnos algo mientras los demás terminan de verla.

-Buena idea –coincidieron ambas.

Las 3 chicas salieron del baño dirigiéndose a una cafetería que se encontraba en el mismo centro comercial.

-Le mandaré un mensaje a Sasuke-kun, estaba muy preocupado por ustedes, quería venir él, pero le dije que yo me encargaba –sonreía mientras sacaba su celular.

-Que atento –mencionó sarcástica la pelirosa.

-No te cae bien ¿verdad?

-Mn, pues digamos que no somos los mejores amigos –le respondía a la peliroja.- en fin, vayamos por un café –seguían rumbo a su destino.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

_De: Karin _

"_No te preocupes,_

_solo se alteraron por la película, _

_los estaremos esperando en la cafetería_

_que está en el segundo piso, besos!"_

Guardó nuevamente su celular después de mostrárselo al dobe, estaba algo frustrado por no haber besado a la molestia de su cuñada, en el mejor momento a ella se le ocurría correr y para colmo arrastrando a su hermana, iba a ir tras ellas, pero la peliroja a su lado lo detuvo y se ofreció ella misma a ir a buscarlas. Lo único que quería era ir y hablar con la pelirosa, pero sabía que tenía que inventar una buena excusa, no pensaba decirle que iba a besarla solo porque le había dado la gana, ella se enfurecería y no volvería a tener otra oportunidad, "piensa Sasuke, que le dirás para que caiga", no podía fallar.

El teme de Sasuke le había mostrado un mensaje, ahora sabía que estaban bien, pero aun así Naruto seguía ansioso, no podía serenarse al saber que había fracasado en su primer intento de acercarse a la oji perla, "no todo está perdido, ella iba a corresponderme, justo como la vez que la enfrente", recordaba. Ese día ella le confesó supuestamente estar interesada en él, claro que sabía que eso era solo parte de su asqueroso juego de conquistar personas, "aun así, puedo aprovechar su disque declaración, tengo que seguir acercándome a ella", una voz lo interrumpió.

-Oye amor, abrázame, tengo miedo –se le colgaba la castaña.

-No tenías tanto miedo cuando te devorabas las palomitas –le recriminaba molesto por su acercamiento.

-Hmp, dobe, ya me aburrí, iré a ver cómo están las chicas –decía el pelinegro poniéndose de pie.

-¡Espera teme!, voy contigo. Matsuri ¿te vas o te quedas? –le dirigía una mirada seria.

-Voy con ustedes –claro que no se iba a quedar ahí sola, además tenía que poner en su lugar a esa mocosa pelinegra.

-Bien, caminen –ordenó Sasuke.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

Ya casi se olvidaba de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, la plática y su capuccino la habían relajado completamente, todo iba perfecto hasta que sintió una presencia detrás de ella, un olor exquisito que tuvo la oportunidad de disfrutar de cerca cuando estaba en la sala de cine. Volteó con el corazón saliéndosele del pecho, esas orbes ónix la atravesaban nuevamente con todo el descaro del mundo, su cuerpo se estremeció cuando él se sentó a su lado, entre ella y Karin. No podía hablar, bajó la mirada hacia su bebida, tenía la taza tomada fuertemente con ambas manos evitando así que le temblaran. "¿Por qué diablos me siento de este modo?", "debe ser el coraje que me da verlo", trataba de convencerse, "pero, entonces ¿por qué mi corazón late tan rápido cuando me mira?", "¡quiero correr!", estaba asustada, al borde de un desmayo.

No le sostenía la mirada, era una buena señal, por fin estaba debilitando a esa voluntariosa molestia. Ella trataba de ignorarlo, pero por supuesto que estaba equivocada si pensaba que podría hacerlo. Lentamente movió su rodilla rozando la pierna de la oji jade, pudo notar como se sorprendió y bajó aún más la mirada, seguía rozándola quería que lo sintiera, le encantaba verla nerviosa por primera vez.

-No sabía que fueran tan miedosas –se burlaba la castaña sentándose al lado de Naruto, este a su vez se encontraba junto a Hinata. Habían tenido que mover otras sillas para caber todos en la mesa.

-No las molestes Matsuri, esa película hasta a mí me alteró –las defendía la peliroja.

No le extrañaba que la blanda de su amiga las defendiera, lo que la descoloco fue que esa pelirosa bocona no le dijera nada, más bien parecía estar petrificada en su lugar con la mirada agachada, ¿tanto se había asustado?

-A ti cualquier cosa te altera, y dime Hinatita, ¿no te dieron ganas de desmayarte? –la tomó ahora contra ella.

-Ya cálmate Matsuri, estoy harto de estar escuchándote –la reprendió el rubio.

-Solo lo haré por ti mi amor –se abrazaba del chico. Este solo se tensó y se dirigió a la oji perla.

-¿Ya estas mejor Hinata? –la miraba tiernamente, y hasta con preocupación.

-Sí, ya estoy bien Naruto –el seguía atento a como se sentía, eso solo confirmaba lo que ella creía, "si le intereso".

-Me alegra, y ¿tu Sakura-chan? –decía viendo a su cerezo.

Estaba en otro planeta, él lo hacía a propósito, sabía que la quería provocar, y a pesar de ello no podía tomar el control de su cuerpo y enfrentarlo, todo dentro de ella era un caos. A lo lejos pudo escuchar algo que dijo su hermano, aunque no entendió ni una palabra, todos sus sentidos seguían enfocados en el mal nacido que tenía a un lado.

-¡Sakura-chan! –casi le gritó a su hermanita, esta no se movió ni un poco.

Sintió una mano en su pierna, ahora no solo la rozaba, ¡también la estaba tocando!, giro su rostro rápido encontrándose con su expresión tranquila y despreocupada, ahora le acariciaba la pierna de arriba a abajo, deteniéndose en la frontera de su falda, de repente la apretó fuerte, ella solo sintió que todo en su interior se derrumbaba, definitivamente toda su voluntad la había abandonado, no tenía fuerza para detenerlo. Él se le acerco más y le habló sereno.

-El dobe te hizo una pregunta, ¿estás bien, cuñada? –seguía apretándole la pierna, menos mal la pelirosa estaba en ese estado, en otra situación ya le habría quemado la cara con el capuccino.

-S…sí, estoy bien Na…Naruto –fue lo único que atinó a decir, él le liberó la pierna y ella agachó de nuevo la mirada, extrañando el contacto, y a su vez tratando de calmarse.

-Menos mal, ¿Qué quieren hacer ahora?, todavía es temprano, podemos ir a divertirnos un poco –solicitaba el rubio.

-Yo no puedo, tengo una cena familiar, ¡diviértanse por mí! –los apoyaba Karin.

-Que lastima, eres muy agradable –le sonreía la pelinegra.

-Pues yo sí puedo, de hecho, hay una reunión en casa de Temari, por que no vamos –sugería la castaña.

-Suena bien, son más relajadas que las de Sai, ¿tú que piensas teme? –"genial", encontraría el momento adecuado para estar solo con Hinata.

-Perfecto, vamos dobe –lo único que necesitaba era estar a solas con la pelirosa y ahora sin su disque cita, todo sería más fácil.

-Sera divertido –nunca había ido a una fiesta, la oji perla estaba ansiosa por ver qué pasaba en esos lugares.- ¿verdad conejita?

-Si –contestó por impulso, la cabeza le daba vueltas, ya quería salir de ahí.

Todos se pusieron de pie, Sakura se agarró fuertemente de Hinata y se dejó guiar por ella, la pelinegra solo tomo esta acción como otro intento de aparentar y le siguió el supuesto juego a su amiga.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

No dejaba de verse en el espejo, se dejó el cabello suelto y lacio, el vestido le llegaba por debajo de la rodilla, le quedada ajustado al cuerpo como un guante, sin mangas, el escote era ovalado mostrando su clavícula. Quería estar segura de su aspecto, no es que se considerara fea o algo así, pero Kakashi siempre salía con mujeres que eran extremadamente atractivas, más jóvenes, más preparadas, incluso varias eran modelos, "en que estoy pensando, es solo una salida de viejos amigos, contrólate Mikoto", trataba de serenarse. Escuchó el timbre de la casa y enseguida acudió a recibirlo.

Al abrir la puerta lo vio tan impresionante como siempre, con un traje moderno, de un gris oscuro, una camisa blanca y una corbata gris clara, una sonrisa galante y su cabello tan originalmente acomodado como de costumbre.

-¡Hola Kakashi!, solo déjame tomar mi bolso y nos vamos –pedía dándole un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo.

-Claro, no hay prisa –respondía atento.

Su amiga pelinegra lucia como toda una dama, era bellísima, a pesar de ser un par de años mayor que él, tenía un cutis de colegiala, y un cuerpo envidiable, sin duda esa mujer le atraía bastante, pero ella solo lo veía como amigo así que no quería arruinar las cosas entre ellos.

Mikoto salió ya lista, después de cerrar la casa, el peliplateado la condujo hacia su Cadillac CTS, abriéndole la puerta galantemente.

-Y, ¿puedo preguntar a dónde vamos? –empezó la plática la oji perla.

-Es un lugar nuevo, la comida es deliciosa y el ambiente bastante tranquilo, es un restaurant bar, se llama Katsuya –respondía con la mirada fija en el camino.

-Bien, hace mucho que no salgo. Gracias nuevamente por la invitación Kakashi –le sonreía amable.

-Entonces acostúmbrate Mikoto, esto es solo el principio –le correspondía con otra sonrisa.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

-¡Ya apúrate teme! –apuraba Naruto al pelinegro, este se encontraba fuera del auto para despedirse de Karin.

Habían llevado a la chica hasta un restaurante donde sería la reunión de su familia.

-¡Cállate dobe!, no me presiones –fijaba su atención nuevamente en la muchacha peliroja.

-Hasta luego Sasuke-kun –se despedía acercándose a él para besarlo, el chico se quedó quieto en su sitio recibiendo el beso y correspondiéndoselo. La peliroja tomó más confianza y guio sus brazos hasta su cuello abrazándolo tiernamente, él le tomó sin mucho interés la cintura.

"¡Maldito cerdo infeliz!", se enfurecía de repente la pelirosa, todo el camino no había dicho ni una palabra, estaba tratando de aclarar su mente sin muchos resultados hasta ahora, cuando el puerco de Uchiha bajo a despedir a Karin, ella se les quedo viendo, tenía curiosidad de que haría el pelinegro, grande fue su sorpresa ahora que lo veía corresponderle a su nueva amiga, era de lo peor, "hace apenas un rato iba a besarme a mí, y ni se diga de sus toqueteos", "no cabe duda que solo le gusta jugar con las chicas", no eran celos, se sentía más bien humillada por él, bajó de nuevo la mirada continuando en su búsqueda espiritual, el objetivo: tratar de entender ¿por qué él la ponía nerviosa?.

-Gracias por traerme, ¡me la pase muy bien, adiós chicos! –agitaba su mano Karin mientras se dirigía a la entrada del lugar.

-Adiós Karin –le correspondían el rubio y la pelinegra.

Entró de nuevo al vehículo, menos mal la pelirosa ya no estaba en las piernas de su hermana, ahora iba situada en el centro, seguía con la vista perdida. "Ojala le hayan dado celos", ese beso con Karin había sido un intento por llamar la atención de ella, esperaba haberlo logrado, si la oji jade se encelaba, seguro le reclamaría, así comprobaría si ella empezaba a interesarse en él.

-Siguiente parada, ¡la casa de Temari! –gritaba entusiasmado el rubio.

-Ahora veremos que se siente estar en esas fiestas, ¿estas contenta conejita? –desde hace rato la había notado rara, Sakura era alegre y habladora, todo lo contrario a como se hallaba ahora, esperaba poder animarla.

-¿Qué? –preguntó volteando a verla, ni siquiera sintió cuando Naruto retomó la marcha.

-¿Qué si estas contenta de por fin ir a una fiesta? –le repitió la oji perla.

-Una fiesta, ¿Dónde? –¿que no iban ya a la casa?, lo único que anhelaba con toda su alma era llegar y encerrarse en su cuarto, no seguir pasando más tiempo al lado del chico que tanto la alteraba.

-En casa de Temari, es una amiga de nuestros hermanos, ¿no te acuerdas que estuviste de acuerdo en ir?, lo decidimos en el café –decía sorprendida Hinata, su amiga estaba ida.

-Oh, si es así, pues ya que –comentó como si la llevaran al peor de los lugares de la Tierra.

-Vamos, será divertido, cuñada –la miro de pronto el pelinegro.

-Seguro que si –su tono fue plano, sin ninguna emoción, ni siquiera volteó a verlo.

"Tsk, ¿Qué le pasa?, ¿no me dirá algún sarcasmo, o siquiera un insulto?", se preocupaba por la reacción tan escueta de la pelirosa.

-¡Wao!, miren esas nubes, se avecina una gran tormenta –les avisaba el rubio contemplando el cielo.

"Lo que me faltaba, odio las tormentas", se deprimía más la oji jade.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

El lugar era precioso, sumamente exclusivo y elegante, "menos mal, le hice caso a Itachi", pensaba aliviada, ambos habían ordenado y estaban disfrutando de una charla muy amena.

-Entonces has tenido mucho éxito con la galería, con esas ganancias se podría decir que eres toda una mujer de negocios –la halagaba el peliplateado.

-Gracias, pero solo hago lo que me gusta. Veras, hay muchos artistas a los que les cierran las puertas solo por ser jóvenes y no tener renombre, por eso en mi galería acepto todo tipo de talento –realmente le apasionaba su trabajo.

-Pues entonces tal vez tú puedas ayudarme, estoy buscando algo especial para mi princesa, su cumpleaños esta próximo y quiero algo único y excepcional, ¿crees que entre esas obras haya algo para ella? –cuestionaba interesado.

-Es una magnífica idea, hay variedad de piezas especiales, deberías de darte una vuelta, así podrás elegirlo tú mismo.

- ¿Hatake Kakashi?, ¡no puede ser!, ¿realmente eres tú? –se acercó una chica muy bella, tendría a lo mucho unos 28, de proporciones desbordantes y con un extraño cabello violáceo.

-¿Anko?, ¡vaya!, mírate, luces hermosa –se ponía de pie para darle un fuerte abrazo- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Vine con unas amigas, ¡wao, mírate tú!, sigues tan apuesto e irresistible como siempre, los años cada vez te sientan mejor –coqueteaba la chica.

-Gracias, ah, perdona, ella es mi amiga Mikoto –le presentaba a la oji perla.

-Mucho gusto, soy Anko, una vieja ex novia de este casanova. Un consejo, no caigas tan fácil, por lo menos resístete a él otras 2 citas –bromeaba sonriente la joven.

-Anko, Mikoto es mi amiga, no una de mis conquistas –comentaba despreocupado el hombre.

-Entonces es una mujer inteligente. Bueno, los dejo tengo que regresar a mi mesa, gusto en verte Kakashi, y un placer conocerte Mikoto –se despedía retirándose.

-No le hagas caso, no soy tan mal partido –sonreía sentándose de nuevo.

-Es muy bella, ¿Por qué terminaron? –de repente sintió que había sido impertinente- disculpa, no quise ser entrometida…

-Oh no te preocupes, realmente no coincidíamos en muchas cosas, yo soy algo así como un espíritu libre y Anko era algo asfixiante –le respondía tranquilo.

-Pues se ve bastante agradable. –se había sentido algo incomoda, incluso hasta inferior, "solo soy su amiga, eso no cambiara nunca".

-Claro, ahora ya no puede dominarme –empezó a reír- cenemos tranquilos, después hay otro lugar al que quiero llevarte.

-¿A dónde?

-Es una sorpresa –decía misterioso.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

Todos bajaban del auto, había muchos coches estacionados y la música casi sonaba por toda la calle.

-¿Lista conejita? –preguntaba emocionada Hinata, tomando a la pelirosa de la mano.

-Claro –fue toda su respuesta.

-Bien, antes de entrar, solo unas pequeñas sugerencias –se colocaba el rubio frente a la pareja de chicas- nada de alcohol. No acepten sustancias extrañas. No entren a alguna recamara con algún desconocido, no, mejor aún, no hablen con algún desconocido –se corregía- aunque diga ser amigo de nosotros. No acepten bebidas que no estén cerradas, con bebidas me refiero a refrescos o agua embotellada. No se alejen de nosotros, en caso de que llegáramos a separarnos, si alguien las molesta no duden en avisarme a mí o al teme, tengan su celular a la mano por cualquier cosa. Si algún estúpido intenta propasarse díganles de quien son hermanas, ósea mencionen mi nombre y el del teme, si eso no funciona golpéenlos en los bajos y huyan de ahí. No se fíen de nadie aunque sea una chica, si quieren bailar, mn –paso su vista por el cuerpo de ambas chicas- ¡no!, mejor absténganse de bailar, no quiero que despierten pasiones, manténganse sentadas. Si quieren ir al baño con gusto el teme o yo las acompañaremos así que avísenos, espero no olvidar algo más, ¿algo que aportar teme? –le cedía la palabra al oji negro.

-Hmp, creo que es todo dobe, estoy de acuerdo con cada palabra que dijiste –le regresaba la batuta al rubio.

-Bien, ¿entendieron chicas?

"¿Y si mejor nos dejan encerradas en el auto?, seria infinitamente más divertido", pensó Sakura, después de tantas estúpidas prohibiciones, ir a la iglesia a rezar sonaba mucho más excitante. Estos idiotas ¿realmente conectaban la lengua al cerebro antes de hablar?, cada tontería que decían era peor a la anterior. Ahora resultaba que necesitaban guardaespaldas hasta para ir al baño, las nulas ganas que había tenido de ir a esa fiesta ahora eran inexistentes. No se tomó la molestia de contestarle a su bobo hermano.

Las medidas eran algo exageradas, pero de seguro ellos sugerían eso para protegerlas y que no les fuera a pasar algo, a su modo eran hasta cierta parte tiernos, solo rayando un poquito en lo paranoico, pero al fin y al cabo tiernos. Como su amiga no respondió nada, ella se vio en la necesidad de hacerlo.

-Sí, está bien Naruto –aceptaba la pelinegra a nombre de ambas.

No esperaron más, entraron a la casa, era muy grande. Enseguida se dirigieron a la estancia, una rubia de ojos verdes se acercó feliz a recibirlos.

-¡Hola muchachos, sean bienvenidos!, no sabía si iban a venir, ¿estas son sus hermanitas, verdad? –preguntó interesada después de haber saludado a Matsuri y a los chicos.

-Sí, Hinata y Sakura-chan –señalo a cada una- ella es Temari –les informaba a su vez.

-Son muy hermosas, mucho gusto –estrechaba su mano.

-Igualmente Temari –correspondía educadamente la pelinegra- conejita –le susurro a la oji jade dándole un codazo.

-Ah, sí, igualmente –respondió por compromiso.

-Están en su casa, hagan lo que quieran. Matsuri, acompáñame quiero hablar contigo –pedía a la castaña.

-Ahora vuelvo amor –le daba un beso en la mejilla al oji azul y se iba detrás de la rubia.

-¡Hey!, Naruto, Sasuke, ¿Qué hay? –llegaba un chico de ojos cafés.

-¡Kiba! –saludaba el rubio.

Mientras los chicos se distraían con el recién llegado las chicas aprovecharon para alejarse un poco de ellos.

-¿Qué te pasa Saku?, estas muy callada desde hace rato –la música estaba muy fuerte, la pelirosa apenas y pudo atender lo que su amiga decía.

-Estoy bien Hina, ahora vuelvo necesito ir al baño –casi tenía que gritar para hacerse escuchar.

-Pero, Naruto y Sasuke dijeron…

-Se lo que dijeron, no me tardo –interrumpía a la oji perla- regresa a su lado, ahora vuelvo –desaparecía de la estancia.

Hinata regreso cerca de los chicos, se sentó en uno de los sillones que milagrosamente estaba desocupado, un pelirojo de ojos turquesa se acercó a ella.

-Hola, ¿te llamas Hinata verdad? –la sorprendió de pronto.

La joven no respondió, recordó de inmediato lo que Naruto le dijo, no debía hablar con extraños, ya se estaba preparando para golpearlo si él se le acercaba más.

-Ah, disculpa, no quiero incomodarte, me llamo Gaara, voy al mismo colegio que tú, pero yo soy de tercer año, creo que mi prima sale con tu hermano –no paraba de hablar, no quería asustarla.

-¿Eres primo de Karin? –pregunto ya más tranquila.

-Sí, espero no estarte molestando.

-No, discúlpame tu a mí, es que, no…no, estoy muy acostumbrada a hablar con chicos –se sonrojaba levemente- soy Hinata.

-Lo sé, mucho gusto Hinata –le extendía su mano a modo de presentación.

Hacía mucho que no platicaba con Kiba y con los otros chicos que se habían sumado ahora, de repente extrañó a las chicas, se le habían olvidado por un momento, volteo desesperado a todos lados, en uno de los sillones pudo ver a Hinata estaba tomando la mano de un pelirojo, "¿Quién diablos es ese idiota?", no podía reconocerlo, sintió un enojo repentino.

-Teme, ayúdame a buscar a Sakura, yo iré a preguntarle a Hinata, espero que sepa donde esta –no espero la contestación de su amigo, primero iría por la pelinegra, después reprendería a su también desobediente hermana.

-Entonces, ¿tú no estás en el grupo de tu prima? –estaban platicando tranquilamente, de repente sintió que la tomaban del brazo y la levantaban.- ¿Naruto? –vio al rubio con los ojos inyectados de sangre.

-Tenemos que hablar Hinata –y se la llevo sin decir más.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

"¿Por qué?, no sé qué me pasa, solo quiero alejarme de todo", estaba en el piso de arriba, en el balcón de una de las habitaciones, tenía decidido esconderse de cualquier ser vivo en esa casa, "en especial de ti", pensó en el pelinegro, yendo contra toda orden de Naruto, ya disfrutaba en su organismo 3 cervezas, e iba por la cuarta, nunca había bebido, empezaba a sentir los efectos del alcohol en su sistema. Su intensa introspección no la ayudo en nada, aún seguía confundida y sumamente desesperada, las gotas de lluvia se hicieron presentes empapándola de repente, confundiéndose así con sus repentinas lágrimas.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

Genial, esa molestia estaba perdida, ¿por qué era tan cabeza dura?, ¿Qué no había escuchado las claras instrucciones del dobe?, en esa fiesta abundaban hombres que gustosos se aprovecharían de ella, incluido el (por supuesto). Fue al baño que se encontraba en el piso de abajo, de ahí salía un chico que le pareció conocido.

-Ne, Sasuke, ¿Por qué tan ansioso? –si era uno de sus compañeros de clase, Suigetsu, últimamente ese chico había faltado a la escuela, lo sorprendía verlo ahi.

-¿Has visto a la hermana del dobe? –no tenía tiempo que perder, ¡que tal si la habían drogado y estaban a punto de violarla!, se imaginaba una tragedia el como siempre exagerado pelinegro.

-Mn, ¿la hermana de Naruto?, ¿esa chica que es pelirosa? –solo quería molestar al oji negro, por supuesto que conocía a tal chica, hasta sabía que se llamaba Sakura.

-Sí, ¿la has visto por aquí? –empezó a desesperarse.

-Oh, sí, se veía ardiente con esa falda, es muy bella –sonrió pícaramente.

"Tsk, estúpido Suigetsu, ¿cómo se atreve a decir eso?, y en mi cara", le reventaba la bilis, "tranquilízate Sasuke, que te diga dónde está, ve por ella, y después regresa y pártele la cara al pervertido", planeaba.

-¿Dónde está? –hizo acopio de toda su voluntad para no saltarle encima.

-Mn, ¿para que la necesitas? –seguía molestando.

-Que te importa, dime, o me harás perder la paciencia, no querrás verme enojado, ¿créeme? –amenazó.

-Verte enojado, pero si ese es tu estado natural Sasu-chan –reía disfrutando de su broma.

-¡Ya dímelo! –bramó furioso.

-Bien, tranquilo, no queremos perder nuestra bella amistad, ¿cierto? –mencionaba con tono juguetón- la vi subir las escaleras, supongo que estará en el piso de arriba.

-¿Con quién? –se escandalizó en el momento, "¡maldición si la drogaron!", confirmaba sus sospechas.

-Sola, le ofrecí mi grata compañía, pero dijo que lo dejáramos para después.

-¡¿Qué? –gritó.

-Es broma, es broma, solo la vi subir, e iba sola –le repitió- oye Sasuke, ¿y por qué tanta preocupación?

-No tengo porque responderte –se daba la vuelta hacia las escaleras.

-¿Te gusta? –insistía.

-Hmp, claro que no, me preocupo porque… ella es…la novia de mi hermana –el chico solo abrió la boca sorprendido, mientras el pelinegro se alejaba.

"Así que novias, ¡que desperdicio!", suspiró el chico poseedor de unos hermosos ojos violetas.

Buscaba cuarto por cuarto, parecía un poseso. "Tsk, está cerrada", no le importó, empujó con toda la fuerza que reunió, abrió la puerta de golpe, en ese momento transpiraba adrenalina.

-¡PERVERTIDO! –le grito una pareja desde la cama. Cerró con rapidez y se dirigió a las demás. "Nota mental: primero tocare", decidió.

Toco en otra de las puertas, una voz desde adentro le indico que esperara su turno, "depravados, solo a eso vienen, ¿no conocen los moteles?", se enfurecía mas. Llegó a una de las recamaras parecía ser la de los padres de Temari, esta no tenía el seguro, entró cubriéndose el rostro con el antebrazo, se preparaba para escuchar gritos o ver escenas eróticas, pero la recamara estaba sola, completamente apacible, iba a girarse y salir, pero sintió una brisa proveniente del balcón, volteó la mirada y se quedó paralizado.

-Sakura…

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./ **

**Pues no se a ustedes pero este capítulo me encantó, ya están despertando en la pobre de Saku sus sentimientos dormidos, y ps como verán no sabe ni que hacer con ellos…un adelanto: ¡Se acerca el NaruHina!, ¿quién lo espera?...me dio muxa risa cuando escribía las sugerencias de Naruto para la fiesta jajaja, si mi hermano me ordena algo así, lo pateo y le escupo en la cara (bueno no tan radical. Pero obvio no acato barbaridades)…imagínense al pobre de Sasu de indiscreto de puerta en puerta, jajaja, nada más falto que le lanzaran la almohada!**

**Eso es todo por hoy, estaba muy inspirada asi ke esto es lo ke salió de mi perturbada mente, ojala lo hayan disfrutado…Adoro sus comentarios, es el mejor aliciente ke pueden otorgarme, en serio muxas grax, espero seguir leyendo sus opiniones, quejas, sugerencias o simplemente ke me digan si la historia sigue gustándoles…**

**Cuidense muxo, si van a una fiesta de estas, no sean malos llévenme!, me urge una vida social ='(…en serio grax x su apoyo, nos leemos pronto…un abrazote a todos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto no me pertenece**

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

**La novia de mi hermana**

Capitulo VIII

No encontró otro lugar a donde llevarla más que afuera, estaba lloviendo a cantaros así que se refugiaron en un pequeño invernadero situado en el patio trasero; no podían permanecer adentro de la casa por el enorme flujo de personas, y la música a todo volumen, eso sin contar que él estaba listo para montar toda una escena. Para empezar ¿Por qué diablos estaba con otro chico?, ella era novia de su hermana, para continuar, ¿Dónde demonios estaba su hermana?, y para finalizar ¿Por qué diantres lo había desobedecido?, "ella fue la que estuvo de acuerdo con mis reglas, y fue la primera en romperlas", se molestaba más el rubio.

La expresión que la pelinegra le regalaba era de total confusión y a la vez sorpresa por habérsela llevado casi a rastras, no es que no quisiera ir con el sino que la tomó desprevenida. "¿Qué le pasa a Naruto-kun, por que estará tan enojado?".

-Primero, dime ¿Dónde está Sakura? –se decidió a hablar, su prioridad ante todo era su cerezo, cuando supiera si estaba bien, procedería a los otros asuntos.

-Saku…Sakura, ella solo, ella…fue al baño –bajó la mirada algo intimidada por el rubio.

-Y, ¿por qué no me dijo?, para acompañarla –esa hermana suya era tan cabeza dura, nunca hacia caso de nadie.

-Tal vez, no quería molestarlos, ustedes…ustedes estaban, estaban con sus amigos y…

-Bien, si está en el baño, el teme no tardara en encontrarla –se sentía un poco más tranquilo respecto a su hermana, ahora si aclararían lo demás.

Lo que Hinata le omitió es que Sakura tenía más de media hora de haberse marchado al baño, ella estaba tan intranquila como el, respecto al paradero de la pelirosa. Naruto volvió a mirarla serio, la chica solo se puso más nerviosa.

-¿Qué hacías hablando con ese tipo? –preguntó molesto.

-El, veras…él es primo de Karin, se llama Gaara, va al cole-…

-¿Eso justifica que estuvieras muy contentita a su lado?, acaso no te prohibimos hablar con algún extraño aunque dijera conocernos –interrumpió sin darle tregua a hablar.

-Sí, pe-…

-¡Pero nada!, tú aceptaste cumplir con lo que les ordenamos Hinata –la miraba directo a los ojos, no gritaba pero poco le faltaba.

-Es que-…

-Es que nada, no tienes excusa, cuando el teme regrese con Sakura nos marcharemos, ¡no volverán a salir hasta que tengan 30! –ahora si le gritó.

-¡Ya cálmate Naruto!, sé que fue nuestra culpa, que no acatamos tus indicaciones, pero ese chico llegó amablemente a hacerme compañía, no iba a rechazarlo solo así, además es primo de Karin, en ningún momento me faltó al respeto, todo lo contrario fue gentil y muy atento –paró para tomar un poco de aire.

-¡Ja!, ¿primo de Karin?, si es así, ¿Por qué no está en la reunión familiar donde esta ella?, ¡ehhh! –le rebatía astutamente.

-Él es familiar por parte de la madre de Karin, y la reunión era de los miembros del lado del padre –le contestó tranquila.

-Vaya, vaya, así que tuvieron tiempo de hablar hasta de la familia cierto, y dime, ¿le dijiste qué eres novia de Sakura-chan?

-No tenía por qué contarle mi vida personal, solo estábamos haciéndonos compañía, ¿no veo por qué tiene que molestarte tanto Naruto? –ya le estaba colmando la paciencia, ¿quién se creía el rubio, su padre, su madre?

-¡No me llames así! –explotó desesperado- odio que me digas así.

-Pero, así te llamas, no entiendo, ¿de qué hablas?…

-Para ti…para ti ¡soy Naruto-kun! –le exigió con las mejillas rojas volteando el rostro para que no lo notara.

-¿Na…Naruto…kun? –quería que volviera a llamarlo con el kun, ¿Por qué?, se quedó callada observando como el rubio se avergonzaba.

-Tu, tu dijiste que me querías, eso, solo fue un invento ¿verdad Hinata? –preguntó de pronto, se escuchó como un pesar por parte de él.

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué…por qué, me preguntas eso? –recordaba ese horrible día en el que se dijeron tantas tonterías.

-Hoy, quería, yo…quería descubrir, darme cuenta si tu… -se calló de pronto.

-Hablas…¿te refieres a lo que pasó en el cine? –se animó a hacerlo hablar, "tengo que comprobar que no son ideas mías".

-No importa…tu eres novia de Sakura-chan, lo que yo haga o diga, no debe importarte –sonaba resignado el oji azul.

-Na…Naruto-kun –el chico sorprendido, cruzó su mirada con la de la oji perla- en el cine, tu…tú, ¿ibas a… besarme? –ansiaba oír la respuesta.

-Cuando supe lo tuyo y lo de Sakura-chan…sentí morir Hinata, no podía creer que estuvieran juntas. Yo siempre, siempre te he mirado desde lejos, te contemplaba cuando no me veías, ansiaba estar cerca de ti a cada momento –relataba el rubio, la pelinegra solo lo escuchaba atenta y sorprendida- esperaba algún día…añoraba que me correspondieras –confesaba.

-Eso, eso no puede ser cierto, tú mismo dijiste que yo era para ti como otra hermana pequeña –se resistía a creer en sus palabras.

-Yo mismo esperaba convencerme de eso Hinata, ¡eras la hermanita de mi mejor amigo, la mejor amiga de mi hermana, desde niños estábamos siempre juntos todos, se suponía que no podía ni debía acercarme a ti!, eso era lo que tenía que hacer, negarme a mí mismo y al resto del mundo lo que sentía –se entristecía.

-Naruto –susurró al verlo en ese estado, si todo lo que decía era verdad, entonces ¿por qué ella jamás se dio cuenta?, "soy una tonta, yo sufriendo por Naruto y el sufriendo por mí", se le estrujaba el corazón.

-Créeme por favor Hina –pedía con un hilo de voz.

-Si es así, ¿Por qué ese día me dijiste cosas tan horribles? –no podía olvidar como la había tratado, esa forma tan ofensiva y dolorosa.

-No lo soporté, tantos años queriéndote, tanto tiempo esperando por ti, sin poder olvidarte o resignarme…todo, para que tú, escogieras a Sakura-chan, me volví loco, cuando me dijiste que me querías a mí y no a ella, me enfurecí, pensé que pretendías jugar con ambos, tan herido estaba que no medí mis palabras…Hinata, ahora se, comprendo por fin, que tu no serias capaz de algo así, fue mi error dejarme llevar por los celos y la decepción…nunca quise hacerte daño –bajaba la vista avergonzado.

-Bueno, yo también tuve algo de culpa, te dije cosas igual de horribles…Naruto-kun –el corazón se le partía, el chico objeto de su amor sufría igual o más que ella, ese rubio se había comportado así porque realmente la quería, ¿Cuánto más iban a tener que esperar para estar juntos?, tanto dolor por un estúpido malentendido.

-Tu solo te defendías, me lo merezco, cada cosa que me dijiste…sé que tienes razón, jamás seré digno de ti, solo soy un mujeriego que no sabe nada más que meterse en líos –Hinata pudo ver sinceridad en sus ojos- ¿podrás perdonarme Hina-chan?

-Ya lo he hecho Naruto-kun –le sonrió tierna, el rubio eliminó la corta distancia y la abrazó fuerte, ella respondió enseguida tomándolo desprevenido.

-¿Qué sientes por mi Hinata? –le habló al oído, aún seguían abrazados.

-Yo, yo…te amo Naruto-kun, desde el primer momento que te vi, te amé –confesaba con las lágrimas desbordándose de sus perlas. Tanto tiempo había esperado para estar así junto a él y ahora era posible, su felicidad era inmensa, todo el dolor que llegó a sentir días atrás se desvaneció completamente, él la abrazaba y ella lo único que esperaba era estar así por siempre.

-¿Qué pasara con Sakura-chan? –se separó de pronto, se notaba preocupado.

"¡Dios mío, Sakura!, el pacto…¿Qué haré?", entró en pánico recordando la tarde de hace 3 días.

_Flash-back_

_-Pero, ¿Qué haremos exactamente Saku? –cuestionaba la pelinegra lista para acatar el plan de la pelirosa._

_-No desmentiremos nada, si todos creen que somos novias, entonces continuaremos siendo pareja Hina._

_-Pero, ¿eso en que ayudara a que nuestros hermanos cambien?_

_-Si nos conseguimos cualquier novio, ellos no tardarían ni 2 segundos en apartarlo de nosotras, en cambio si tú eres mi pareja y obvio yo la tuya no podrán hacernos nada. Ellos lo saben, ¿por qué crees que trataron de intimidarnos?, están conscientes que esto no lo arreglaran con gritos o golpes, esta relación está por encima de ellos –decía inteligente la oji jade._

_-En eso tienes razón, y cuando los convenzamos que somos lo suficiente capaces de tener una relación, ellos dejaran de cuidarnos tanto._

_-Exacto, hay que quitarles el control de nuestras vidas –y así ambas sonreían estrechando sus manos._

_-¡Eso haremos! –pactaron al unísono._

_Fin flash-back_

"No puedo traicionar a Saku, tengo que seguir con el plan", se convencía a sí misma la oji perla.

Estaba completamente metida en sus pensamientos, ¿Por qué no le respondía?, se había quedado callada desde hacía un rato, ya estaba empezando a desesperarse, ya la tenía donde quería, ahora solo necesitaba escucharla decir que dejaría a Sakura por él.

-Lo…lo sie…lo siento…Naruto-kun, no puedo…no puedo dejar a Saku –le informó dejando salir un gran sollozo acompañado de un llanto estremecedor.

"¡¿Qué?", no dejaría a su hermana, ¿acaso no le había confesado su supuesto amor por él hace algunos minutos?, como le venía ahora con la idiotez de que no dejaría a Sakura por él, y encima lloraba tratando de conmoverlo, le pensaba gritar de nuevo, pero entonces de nada le serviría tanta palabrería ridícula que acababa de decirle. Todavía estaba asombrado de haber recordado cada mentira que le dijo, si como no, "te he mirado desde siempre", ya parece que alguien como él, se enamoraría de una boba como ella. "Tranquilízate Naruto, pasa al plan B, si no cae, será un verdadero problema", pensó astuto re direccionando su estrategia.

-Comprendo –le dedicó una sonrisa triste- me amas, pero, supongo…supongo, que amas más a mi hermana, ¿verdad? –continuó con expresión serena- me haré a un lado Hina, no te molestare otra vez, además no podría hacerle daño a Sakura-chan, se ve que te adora…prometo no hablarte, mucho menos incomodarte con mis sentimientos –se acercó a su frente y le depositó un casto beso- que sean felices –fue lo único que dijo, le dio la espalda y salió del lugar.

"Naruto-kun", seguía llorando destrozada, él se hacía a un lado para que fueran felices, "sin ti jamás sería feliz", afuera seguía azotando la poderosa lluvia, ya casi se perdía de su vista su amado rubio, "espero que puedas perdonarme Sakura-chan", no perdería la oportunidad de estar con el amor de su vida, salió corriendo a alcanzarlo y demostrarle todo lo que por el sentía.

Paró sorprendido, unos brazos lo tomaron desde la espalda y lo encerraron en un abrazo desesperado, se giró en seguida, "¡resultó!", encaró a la mocosa crédula.

-¿Estas segura? –preguntó tomándola de la cintura y acercándola más a él.

-Sí, ¡te amo Naruto-kun! –le pasaba los brazos por el cuello.

-Y yo a ti Hinata-chan.

Su rostro se fue acercando lentamente al de ella, sus pequeñas perlas se cerraron preparándose al inminente contacto, sintió una calidez que lo dejó maravillado, nunca en toda su vida había sentido algo así, fue una descarga eléctrica que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, apenas habían juntado labio con labio y él ya se estaba estremeciendo, no pudo contener las ganas inmensas de profundizar más aquel acto, abrió la boca de ella con maestría, recorrió su cavidad de seda, envolviéndose amabas lenguas en una batalla legendaria.

¡Su primer beso!, no podía haber esperado algo mejor, miles de veces soñó con ese momento, pero ninguna se acercaba ni remotamente un poco a la inmensidad de sensaciones que la bombardeaban justo ahora, trataba de seguirle el paso a su experimentado amado, cada roce era tan tierno, pero a su vez pasional, ni siquiera sentía la lluvia que los azotaba implacable, estaban empapados pero eso no importaba, lo único que valía la pena en ese instante era demostrarse cuanto amor tenían para dar.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

Tenía la mirada perdida, estaba completamente inmóvil, recibiendo de lleno las gotas imparables de lluvia. La ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo como una segunda piel, le sorprendió no mirarla con lujuria, eso sí estaba embelesado, se veía hermosa, tan cerca, tan vulnerable, no quería romper el mágico momento, pero si ella continuaba así pescaría una pulmonía, además todavía tenía que regañarla por haberlos desobedecido. Se acercó deteniéndose en el filo de la entrada, ella parecía no notarlo aun.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? –sonó serio y frio como siempre.

Desde hacía un momento se percató de un extraño en la habitación, de todas las personas posibles en esa fiesta, ¿Por qué precisamente el?, no tenía ni la más mínima intención de contestarle, hacerlo traería como consecuencia una inevitable conversación, que a su vez desencadenaría en las típicas confrontaciones de ambos, justamente ahora, no quería enfrascarse en una discusión innecesaria.

-¿No piensas contestar? –levantó un poco el tono de voz.

-Solo quería estar sola –respondió con la vista en el cielo.

-¿Acaso no escuchaste al dobe?, estábamos preocupados por ti –no se libraría de un buen regaño.

-No volverá a pasar –"Ya déjame en paz, por favor", clamaba silenciosamente.

-Por supuesto que no volverá a pa-… -calló de repente al mirar 4 botellas de cerveza vacías al lado de la pelirosa- ¿Qué diablos significa eso? –señaló las botellas- ¿has estado bebiendo? –la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Un poco –admitió serena.

-Y lo dices así como si nada, ¿Cómo se te ocurre?, eres una inconsciente, menos mal Hinata no estaba contigo –esa chica era una muy mala influencia, gracias a Dios su hermana estaba sobria y en manos del dobe.

La pelirosa giró su cuerpo, lo miró directamente a los ojos, él la veía con una expresión de reproche y decepción, no supo porque pero se sintió mal, ese malestar solo se sumó a la tristeza que ya abrigaba desde antes. Empezó a caminar esperaba que no la detuviera necesitaba salir de ahí de inmediato.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –la tomó fuertemente del brazo.

-¡Suéltame! – gritó alterada- ¿no te parece que hoy ya me has tocado bastante? –le reprochó conteniendo el llanto.

El pelinegro la soltó sorprendido, ella le estaba reclamando lo que había pasado en el cine y en la cafetería, pero no se veía indignada ni a punto de insultarlo como siempre, lucia más bien "confundida y ¿herida?", pensó viendo la lastimosa expresión en el rostro de la oji jade. Ella se percató de su escrutinio y bajó el rostro.

-¿No me digas que no te gustó? –preguntó arrogante.

-¿Por qué me odias tanto? –susurró casi en un gemido.

"¿Todavía tiene el descaro de preguntar?", se indignaba el oji negro, era una abusiva que se aprovechaba de su hermanita, era el colmo, se hacia la mártir, aunque si algo le parecía extraño era ¿por qué a ella le importaba que él la odiara?, "ha de ser una de sus tretas para conmoverme, o peor aún, hacerme quedar como el malo".

-Hmp.

-Solo, déjame pasar –pidió tranquila, esperando ser escuchada, se daba cuenta que estaba empapada, Naruto la iba a matar pero justo ahora, en ese momento nada le importaba.

-¿Por qué me odias tu a mí? –cuestionó aun cubriéndole el paso.

Sus ojos jades se abrieron sorprendidos, recordó las palabras que le dijo a Itachi:

"_¡QUE!, jamás me fijaría en alguien como él, ¡es solo un cerdo que se aprovecha de las mujeres, un maldito mujeriego incapaz de sentir algo verdadero por otro ser, un gigoló de cuarta que solo juega con las ingenuas que se le tiran encima, un superficial que disfruta jodiéndome la vida! –gritaba sin dejar de insultarlo"…_

… "_Bueno, es que, tu sabes, él y yo, pues siempre, cuando me amenaz__ó__ por lo de Hina –había balbuceado- y pues, por eso pienso, mn, __**si lo odio un poquito**__"_

_-_No, te odio –aclaró no muy segura.

-Hmp, claro que sí, no te dejaré pasar hasta que lo admitas, y me digas ¿por qué? – si sabía la causa de tal aborrecimiento, podría arreglarlo y así conquistarla.

-Ya te dije que no te odio…

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no me tratas como a él? –se alteró un poco- ¿a mí no me sonríes, ni siquiera me llamas por mi nombre?, ¿tan desagradable te pareció mi beso?, ¡éramos unos niños!, no sabía lo que hacía, traté de calmarte, pero tu…pareció que te daba asco mi presencia, ¿tanto te repugno? –le recriminó enojado

-¡¿Qué? –jamás lo había visto en ese estado, de milagro decía mas de 3 palabras y ahora la golpeaba con tremendas reclamaciones, no entendía nada, "tratarlo como a él", "¿Cómo a quien quiere que lo trate?", se preguntaba consternada.- ¿Quieres que te trate como a Naruto? –intentó saber.

-Hmp, claro que no –descartó en seguida.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo a quien quieres que te trate?

-Eso no importa.

-Tú dijiste que no te trato como a él, ¿a quién te refieres? –de repente la incertidumbre la carcomía, solo tenía contacto directo con 4 hombres, su padre, su hermano, y los también hermanos de su mejor amiga.

-Mejor vámonos -¿de dónde había salido tanta idiotez?, no pensó lo que dijo solo supo que el coraje lo hizo hablar, tenía que terminar con ese tema ahora mismo, no quería que ella siguiera insistiendo.

-¿Itachi-kun?, te referías a, a…¿que no te trato como a Itachi-kun? –sugería de pronto.

-Tsk, me importa un bledo como trates a ese bastardo –arremetió con coraje.

-Entonces…si te referías a él –descubrió asombrada, Sasuke estaba ¿celoso?, pero ¿Por qué?, "siempre han tenido cierta rivalidad, debe ser por eso, no soporta que su hermano sea más querido", deducía la chica.- Jamás podría tratarte como a él…

-¿Por qué no? –"estúpido, acabas de descubrirte", cayó en la trampa.

-Simplemente, porque no son iguales…él, es infinitamente mejor que tu –contestó sin pensar.

Ella era igual a todos, como siempre alabando al prodigio super genio de su hermano mayor: Itachi era el más inteligente, el más agradable, el chico sociable querido por el mundo, el divertido, el confiable, hasta Hinata lo quería más; en cambio él, Sasuke Uchiha, era todo lo contrario: la oveja negra, el antisocial, vago, bueno para nada, mujeriego, arrogante, irresponsable. No le importaba que los compararan, ya estaba acostumbrado a perder siempre contra su hermano, pero ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto que ella también pensara como el resto?, creía que su rechazo hacia él era por el ridículo incidente del beso, ahora comprendía que no, ella trataba mejor a Itachi simplemente porque lo creía mejor y lo prefería por encima de él.

-Hmp –sonrió "¿triste?", se preguntó la pelirosa, y enseguida comprendió su error.

-Sa...suk-… –se cubrió los labios con la palma derecha como si hubiera pronunciado algo innombrable, eso lo descolocó.

-¿Tan despreciable soy para ti? –la miraba directo a los ojos.

No supo de donde salió esa necesidad de hacerlo sentir mejor, solo hace unos minutos lo único que quería era correr lejos de él, y ahora no podía hacerlo, no al menos hasta aclararle sus motivos para supuestamente odiarlo tanto.

-No te sonrío… -empezó- porque tu expresión me atemoriza, –reconoció sosteniéndole la mirada- pensé que preferías que te llamara por tu apellido, he visto la cara de fastidio que pones cuando te llaman "Sasuke-kun" –no supo porque, pero al pelinegro le agradó de sobremanera escucharla decir su nombre de esa forma- no me desagradó el beso, tampoco me dio asco, es que…era una niña, me dio miedo, nunca nadie que no fuera mi padre o Naruto me había tocado. Así que no, no me repugnas –sentenció seria.

-Saku-…

-Eso no quiere decir que no piense que eres un maldito –interrumpió juiciosa- me desagrada la manera en la que juegas con las mujeres, desprecio tu arrogancia y tu forma de creerte mejor que cualquiera, y sí, me dio asco como me tocaste hoy, recordándome el día que me amenazaste por lo de Hinata, ¡cuando creí que me violarías! –le reclamó levantándole la voz indignada, el alcohol le había dado algo de valor para confesársele.

Volteó el rostro ¿avergonzado y arrepentido?, cuando casi se sentía feliz por las primeras palabras de la pelirosa, de repente todo el entusiasmo y felicidad se esfumó, le recriminó cosas muy ciertas, ella lo conocía desde siempre, por supuesto que sabía que era un despojo de persona, no valía la pena ni considerarlo un poco, y aun así ella intentó hacerlo sentir bien aclarándole los motivos de su rechazo, además en ningún momento dijo odiarlo, eso ya era un avance. Se acercó a ella, la oji verde retrocedió reticente, el siguió acercándosele hasta que la pelirosa topó contra el balcón, el pelinegro enseguida sintió las gotas frías en su cuerpo, pero no le importó.

-Tienes razón –aceptó deprimido.

-No te acerques más –pedía desconfiada, no quería que siquiera la rozara.

-No te haré nada –seguía a 2 pasos de ella.- Si tu quisieras… -la miro expectante- podríamos llevarnos mejor –sugirió.

-¿A qué te refieres? –no creía lo que escuchaba, ¿Sasuke quería que se hicieran amigos?

-Ser…amigos –apenas fue audible su voz.

-¿Por qué querría ser tu amiga?, que yo te tratara así, no justifica lo que me has hecho tu –recordó de pronto- ¿no dudo que este sea un truco? –no podía creerle de pronto, aceptaba que no sabía que era lo que sentía, pero no por eso bajaría la guardia.

-No lo es…ya escuché tus razones, ahora escúchame tu, tengo derecho a explicar porque me comporté así –sus palabras milagrosamente fluían como si él fuera un experto orador.

-Supongo que no tengo opción –aceptó.

-Hinata siempre ha sido tímida, tranquila, muy seria, pero por encima de todo eso, es ingenua, no es capaz de ver toda la maldad y crueldad que puede existir en la gente –era verdad, concordaba mentalmente la oji jade- tú en cambio, eres todo lo contrario –la chica le dedicó una mirada de indignación- no malentiendas, eres una chica segura de ti misma, alegre, extrovertida, sabes cómo defenderte y cuidarte sola, aunque hoy no has tomado las mejores decisiones que digamos –no pudo resistir volver a regañarla.

-Al punto –apresuró evitando más reclamos.

-…lo que quiero decir es, tu que pensarías si tu pequeña e ingenua hermana, de repente dice tener pareja, y no cualquier persona sino su mejor amiga, ¿acaso no te sorprenderías?, dime ¿no creerías que algo anda mal?, eso pasó por mi mente, creí que te aprovechabas de ella, sabes que tienes la capacidad y el poder de hacerlo ¿o no?, además tu misma me aseguraste haberla corrompido –había sido claro y serio, esperaba que esta fase de hombre pensante y preocupado le fuera de más ayuda que la de chico arrogante y abusivo que poseía antes, quería conectar con ella, que le creyera para que pudiera entenderlo y confiar en él.

-Bueno, admito que no debí decir eso, pero tu actitud fue tan agresiva y ofensiva, me llamaste zorra, obvio tenía que defenderme –se excusaba la chica.

-Lo sé, pero estaba enojado, si fueras un hombre, inmediatamente después de saber que te le habías acercado a mi hermana te habría golpeado, pero al ser tú, no supe cómo actuar –"hasta cuando me creerá y me disculpara", se impacientaba, hablar más de 4 palabras seguidas era un calvario para él.

-Supongo que tienes razón, ustedes los hombres son algo idiotas –no lo dijo como insulto- Naruto estaba igual de alterado que tu –los empezaba a entender.

-Es por eso que te pido que empecemos de nuevo.

-Mn, no lo sé, esto que han hecho tú y Naruto, es obvio que lo de salir juntos al cine fue para vigilarnos –ya estaba cediendo un poco.

-Por eso propongo llevarnos mejor, así no habrá la necesidad de estar vigilándolas o acosándolas más, démonos una oportunidad como cuñados –aborrecía inmensamente esa palabra, pero o se hacia el bueno o jamás esa chica caería a sus pies.

-Podemos intentarlo, pero no te aseguro nada, solo el tiempo me dirá si realmente puedo confiar en ti -se sorprendía de por primera vez en casi 10 años estar hablando así con el pelinegro.

-Es muy justo, además no te digo que me confieses todos tus secretos o que seamos los mejores amigos, simplemente empezar por llevarnos bien y que me soportes.

-Es un buen comienzo, Sasuke –dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa, aun no estaba completamente convencida, pero el hecho de que hubieran tenido esa conversación tan tranquila le daba esperanzas de que el oji negro realmente estuviera cambiando, aunque fuera un poco.

-Para demostrarte mi interés en que funcione, no le diré al dobe donde estabas y tampoco que has bebido –además de ella estarle agradecida de por vida, el ridículo de su estúpido amigo no le montaría una escena a la pelirosa por tal falta.

-¿En serio?, gracias, no olvidare este favor –"oh claro que no lo harás", sonreía el chico.

-Entonces…amigos a prueba –le extendió su mano.

-¡Amigos a prueba! –correspondió Sakura.

Cuando toco su mano la apretó con fuerza, su piel era tan tersa y exquisita, quería sentirla en toda su extensión, ahora no solo era por alejar a Hinata de ella, también se daría un pequeño gusto de probar a esa chica que no estaba nada mal, con el cuento de ser amigos se le metería hasta la última fibra de su ser, y entonces sí, que se preparara porque no tendría piedad con la mujer que le estaba dando tantas complicaciones, se descuidó cuando perdió el control con lo de Itachi, menos mal supo sortear la situación, ahora solo tenía que ser paciente.

No sabía el motivo, pero se sentía muy tranquila, la confusión y después tristeza que la habían aquejado desde la tarde casi desaparecían, cuando sintió el apretón en su mano algo en ella se removió, ese chico le empezaba a generar sentimientos no muy claros, pero ahora por lo menos no la molestaría o la acosaría, aprovecharía la idea de él, descubriría que era eso que despertaba en ella cada vez que estaban cerca, y porque no, se daría la oportunidad de conocerlo realmente, tal vez había más que arrogancia y frialdad en Sasuke. "El plan ya está dando frutos", se permitía por primera vez en 3 días volver a sonreír verdaderamente.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

**Primeramente grax x las alertas, reviews y favoritos, son lo k me impulsan y motivan a apurarme!**

**Como verán en este capítulo solo hubo un digamos "arreglo" con cada pareja, ahora me gustaría plantearles algunos puntos que considero importantes.**

**-Primero no me maten, si Hina creyó y cay****ó**** con Naruto es porque le dio muy buenas razones para creerle, no es que solo sea una crédula o que no tiene orgullo, ella está enamorada y solo quiere estar con él, además esto era muy necesario para que se acerquen y el rubio realmente la conozca.**

**-Sakura, por supuesto no perderá su carácter o se hará de la noche a la mañana una blandengue por Sasuke, pero creí necesario darle a ella este revoltijo de emociones, si no reaccion****ó**** en el momento, es porque realmente no sabía cómo hacerlo, he de confesar que no soporto cuando Sakura es simplemente gritona o peleonera solo porque si, por eso quise darle un descanso y hacer que tratara de evadirlo antes de confrontarlo, además esa indiferencia es lo que provoc****ó**** que Sasu se descuadrara un poco.**

**-Otro punto digno de mencionar, Naruto y Sasuke son unos idiotas completos, pero no son villanos, en este fic no hay malos ni buenos, ¿Por qué?, simplemente es como todo, en la vida hay infinidad de personalidades, no es solo negro o blanco, tú tienes tu modo de ver las cosas, de comportarte, de sentir, etc..etc..etc.. Que su modo de actuar dañara a las chicas, obvio que sí y mucho más a ellos mismos, pero todo tiene su razón de ser, ellos son así por la vida que han tenido, no esperen el cambio milagroso, más bien solo experimentaran sentimientos nuevos y se conducirán guiados por eso. **

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que enserio no me linchen, gracias por leer también mis aclaraciones, cualquier cosa que deseen aportar ya saben que es bien recibida, cuídense… como siempre les mando un abrazo!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto no me pertenece**

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

**La novia de mi hermana**

Capitulo IX

-Sera mejor que vayamos a buscar a Hinata y al dobe, antes que nos encuentren aquí –sugirió en tono amable el pelinegro.

-Tienes razón –empezó a caminar deteniéndose de pronto- ¡hay no!

-¿Qué te pasa? –detuvo también el paso.

-¡Míranos!, estamos empapados, ¿Qué le diremos a Naruto? –exclamaba viéndose en ese estado.

-Hmp, solo deja que sea yo el que hable –le restaba importancia al asunto y retomaba el paso.

-Bueno, está bien –accedía siguiéndolo, ahora que se sentía tranquila, su cuerpo no tardó en reaccionar, ya empezaba a temblar por el frio que le causaba la ropa húmeda.

-Apresurémonos, no quiero que pesques una pulmonía.

Vaya no solo la ayudaría y cubriría de su hermano, también se preocupaba por su bienestar, la oji jade cada vez se sentía más agradecida del acuerdo al que llegaron ella y el azabache.

Bajaron las escaleras chorreando agua, buscando a los otros 2, en verdad era muy incómodo haber durado tanto tiempo bajo la lluvia, algunos los miraban raro, pero lo que lo hizo molestarse fue como uno que otro "pervertido" como los llamaba el, se devoraban a esa desconsiderada pelirosa, que si antes se veía sensual, ahora sí, no quedaba la menor duda que sería la fantasía húmeda de cualquier pelafustán.

-Camina más rápido, tenemos que encontrarlos y salir de aquí de inmediato –fue una orden.

-Sí, claro –la chica no se molestó, al contrario, entendía que la situación en la que se hallaban era por demás desagradable, cruzó sus brazos en el pecho para así aminorar un poco las miradas hacia su cuerpo.

-¡Hey!, qué bueno que la encontraste, Sasuke –toparon de frente con Suigetsu.

-Hmp, andando Sakura –ni siquiera se preocupó en contestarle.

-Oye, ¿qué les paso?, no me digas que arriba hay piscina, ¿o jacuzzi? –codeó al pelinegro levantando las cejas, mostraba una expresión degenerada- anda, dime picarón –pedía sonriente.

-Tsk, déjanos pasar Suigetsu –ya quisiera el venir de un jacuzzi con ella.

-¿Quién es el, Sasuke? –preguntó de pronto la chica.

-Oh, qué falta de respeto la mía, yo soy Suigetsu, estoy en el grupo de Sasu y de tu hermano –le tendía la mano a la chica.

-Ah, vaya, mn, pues mucho gusto, yo soy Sakura –le correspondió el saludo. Tomando confianza, el chico de ojos violetas al tener su mano la jaló hacia él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ella solo atinó a sonrojarse un poco.

-Tsk, basta, vámonos que tenemos prisa –prácticamente le arrebató la mano de la ojijade y salió apurado sin soltarla, absteniéndose de golpear al chico. Ya antes lo había sacado de sus casillas, ahora se atrevía a tocarla con tanta familiaridad, ya se las pagaría luego, por ahora necesitaba sacarla de esa casa.

Se dejaba llevar por él, no tenía otra opción, había mucha gente y el parecía bueno en esquivarlos a todos, de repente sintió que la tomaban del otro brazo y la giraban.

-Sakura-chan, ¿Dónde estabas y por qué diablos estas empapada? –"hay no, Naruto", pensó asustada, antes de abrir la boca, el chico a su lado se le adelantó.

-Dobe, la encontré en el baño, estamos así porque los buscamos en la calle, pensamos que estarían ya esperándonos en el auto –mintió sin titubear.

-Sí, así fue –lo apoyaba la pelirosa, que bueno que él se había encargado de inventarle esa excusa a su hermano.

-Bueno, ya arreglaremos esto más tarde, no me agradó que te fueras sin avisar Sakura-chan –habló el chico que tenía a la oji perla a su lado.

-Oye Naruto, y ¿Por qué ustedes también están mojados? –si ella y Sasuke estaban empapados, su hermano y su amiga no se quedaban atrás, escurrían manantiales de agua.

-Es que…salimos al patio a buscarte, no teníamos idea donde te habías metido, ¿ves lo que provocas? –cambiaba nerviosamente el tema.

-Eso ya no importa, estamos todos empapados, mejor vámonos de una vez –se adelantaba nuevamente Sasuke.

-El teme tiene razón, andando –las comandaba y empujaba el rubio.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

Llegaron a un lugar extraño para ella, el ambiente era de fiesta, algo juvenil, la música muy alta, chicos bailando por todas partes, los habían dejado pasar enseguida, parecía que Kakashi era un miembro distinguido y muy asiduo de ese lugar. El peliplateado la guió hacia unos pisos más arriba, era como una sala VIP, la luz era muy tenue y la música sonaba menos estridente. Llegaron hasta un sillón de piel, era de color blanco, frente a este, se encontraban una mesa y un gran mirador, el cual mostraba un paisaje hermoso, los relámpagos y la majestuosa lluvia hacían de esa noche algo irreal.

Cuando observó su cara de desconcierto al entrar al club nocturno, se desanimó un poco, a él le encantaba ese lugar, ella no estaba acostumbrada a algo así, por eso quiso llevarla, para que tuviera una experiencia diferente, se estaba arrepintiendo, hasta que vio su sonrisa al contemplar el ventanal y el panorama del exterior, al parecer no se había equivocado, a Mikoto le encantaría esa vista.

-La noche es, simplemente hermosa –sus perlas vagaban apreciando toda la ciudad.

-Me alegra que te guste, es uno de mis lugares favoritos para venir a relajarme.

-¿Gustarme?, ¡me ha encantado! –se emocionaba la pelinegra.

-Ven, sentémonos a seguir contemplando esta noche –ella se sentó a su lado, el oji azul le hizo una seña al mesero y este les llevó una botella de un carísimo vino y 2 copas- es exquisito, te encantara –le daba su copa a la mujer.

-Gracias –aceptó gustosa- solo espero no terminar en condiciones vergonzosas, sabes que no estoy muy acostumbrada a beber.

-Digamos que la ocasión lo amerita, además no te preocupes, no permitiré que te sobrepases –le sonreía aquel hombre.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

-¿No les parece que estamos olvidando algo? –les preguntó la pelinegra al subir al auto.

-¿Algo como que, pollita?

-No se conejita, simplemente tengo esa sensación.

-Mn, pues yo no lo creo, mejor me apuro porque no soporto esta ropa –menos mal eso de los apoditos acabaría pronto, se reconfortaba el rubio mientras encendía el auto.

-Maneja con cuidado Naruto, la lluvia aún está muy fuerte.

-No te preocupes Sakura-chan, seré cauteloso.

Llegaron a la residencia de los pelinegros, todavía era temprano apenas iban a ser las 10 de la noche.

-¿Por qué no se quedan un rato?, es temprano y hace mucho que no hacemos algo solo nosotros 4 –proponía la oji perla.

-Es buena idea pollita, pero tenemos que quitarnos estas prendas.

-Eso no es problema, te prestare algo de ropa, y Sasuke puede darle algo a Naruto-kun –se sonrojo un poco.

"Naruto-kun" de cuando acá su amiga lo llamaba de nuevo así, tal vez en la fiesta también habían limado asperezas como ella y Sasuke, se alegró.

-Hmp, claro, la pijama de la abuela te está esperando, dobe.

-¡Maldito teme, ni se te ocurra que me pondré esa cosa que sacaste de la prehistoria! –se quejaba el rubio.

Así que a su hermano también le había gastado esa bromita, "ahora sé que no fue personal", recordaba la pelirosa el calvario por el que tuvo que pasar con esa pijama.

-Hmp, entonces muérete de frio –zanjaba el asunto con una sonrisa torcida.

-¡TEME! –empezaban a reñir mientras las chicas se adelantaban.

-Oye Saku, tenemos que hablar.

-Lo sé, tengo algo importante que contarte Hinata.

Entraron todos a la casa, el rubio miro a la oji perla, le dedicó una sonrisa a modo de apoyo, ella solo asintió. Habían decidido en que esa noche Hinata terminaría con Sakura, así ella y Naruto podían empezar su relación. Las chicas se retiraron al cuarto de la pelinegra, "este es el momento", tomaba fuerzas para romper el pacto con su amiga.

-No vas a creer lo que me pasó Hina –sonreía la pelirosa cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Qué te pasó, Saku? –sentía curiosidad al verla contenta.

-Pues, que nuestra idea está resultando, –la pelinegra la miraba sin entender- te lo explicare. Cuando Sasuke fue a buscarme, tuvimos la oportunidad de conversar, nos hubieras visto Hina, parecíamos grandes amigos, empezamos discutiendo un poco, pero después hablábamos tranquilamente, el me aclaró algunas cosas y yo igual –su amiga la miraba sorprendida- para no hacerte el cuento largo, Sasuke y yo…decidimos darnos la oportunidad de ser amigos, ¡él está empezando a aceptar nuestra relación amiga!, ¿no es eso genial? –estaba más que emocionada.

-Sasu y tú, ¿amigos? –esa si era una noticia increíble, su terco hermano y su obstinada amiga, hablando tranquilamente, "imposible", seguía sorprendida.

-Por eso, como habrás notado, lo estoy llamando por su nombre, me siento tan contenta Hina, si seguimos así, pronto lograremos lo que nos planteamos, ¡cambiaremos a nuestros hermanos!

-Seguir…¿así?

-Claro, no podemos parar el plan, esto está funcionando.

-Pe…pero –"¿Qué pasara con mi relación con Naruto-kun?", no puedo terminar con el plan, Saku esta tan contenta, además está funcionando, se debatía la oji perla.

-¿Pero qué?, acaso, ¿estás pensando en retractarte? -sus ojos verdes la miraban con preocupación.

-Mn, no…pero, ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que necesitemos seguir así? –le pediría un poco de paciencia a su rubio amor, solo esperaba que él aceptara.

-Pues no lo sé, espero que menos de un mes, bueno, eso si ponemos mucho esfuerzo.

-Un mes, si es solo un mes, entonces estoy de acuerdo.

No quería confesarle a su amiga la verdad, si ella sabía que Naruto se le había declarado, romperían el pacto, además justamente ahora que el plan daba resultado y su hermano estaba demostrando un cambio, eso echaría por tierra lo que querían lograr, aparte dudaba que Sasuke permitiera su relación con el rubio, aún era muy sobreprotector, así que seguir con la idea de Sakura era la mejor opción, después de haber cambiado y reformado a Sasu con el plan, sería más fácil que él le permitiera estar con su Naruto.

-Oye Hina, y, ¿Por qué llamas de nuevo _Naruto-kun_ a mi hermano? –recordaba la oji jade.

-Bueno, es…es que, también…digamos que hice las paces con él –se sonrojaba al recordar todo lo que se habían dicho y el beso que se dieron.

-¡Lo ves!, esto es solo el comienzo, si seguimos así, lo lograremos Hinata.

-¡Si Saku! –apoyaba a su amiga.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

-Y, ¿no has pensado en rehacer tu vida, al lado de otra mujer? –ya era su tercer copa de vino y estaba algo desinhibida.

-Claro, lo he intentado, pero no encuentro a mi mujer ideal, no, mejor dicho, ya la encontré, pero ella no me hace caso –respondía tranquilo mirando la lluvia.

-¿Qué no te hace caso?, pues debe ser una tonta, eres el hombre con el que cualquier mujer soñaría –se sonrojó al descubrir que sus ojos azules voltearon a verla.

-¿Tú también? –pregunto serio sin dejar de mirarla.

-¿Yo también, que? –desvió su rostro hacia el ventanal.

-¿Tú también soñarías con un hombre como yo?

-Kakashi…yo…

-Olvídalo, no te preocupes, no tiene importancia, creo que el vino me hace ser algo impertinente –le restaba importancia al asunto y se servía más vino, sería imposible que Mikoto se fijara en él.

"Tonta, este era el momento para decírselo", se regañaba por su cobardía.

-Claro, no hay problema –cerró el asunto con tristeza.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

Habían decidido ver una película, estaban los 4 en la sala, Naruto traía puesta una camisa y un pantalón de Itachi, Sasuke se negó a prestarle su ropa después de que la última vez, le había regresado una de sus camisas con una mancha inmensa de ramen. Sakura por su parte también traía ropa prestada por Hinata. La pelinegra estaba al lado de la pelirosa en el sillón más grande, el azabache y el rubio estaban cada uno en un sillón individual.

-Voy por palomitas –se levantó la oji perla del sillón.

-Te acompaño –se ofrecía su disque novia.

-No, mejor lo hago yo, después te perderás lo que pasa con la chica de la capa roja, hermanita –se apresuraba el rubio.

-Bueno, sí, ve tu Naruto –era otra oportunidad excelente para que su amiga y su bobo hermano se acercaran.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a la cocina, dejando a la pelirosa y el oji negro solos, este aprovechó el espacio libre en el sillón y se movió a su lado.

-Y dime, ¿tú a quién preferirías Sakura, al leñador o al herrero? –la miraba a los ojos.

-Mn, pues, los 2 son muy guapos, pero sin duda, al leñador –tarde se percató que acababa de aceptar que le atraían aquellos hombres.

-¿Ah sí?, interesante –tenia oportunidad, la había pillado mirando con deseo a ese actor, ¿pues qué a ella no le gustaban las chicas?, o seria que más bien, era una descarada que lo mismo se divertía con hombres que con mujeres.

-Bueno, eso si yo fuera la chica esa, a eso me refería, no es que ellos me gusten o algo así, porque pues obvio yo preferiría a Hina, el leñador es atractivo, pero no es mi tipo, parece el lobo y a mí no me gustan los malos, son unos aprovechados y hacen sufrir a las chicas, como en aquella película donde el novio de la rubia la engañaba con su mejor amiga, no sé si ya la viste, mn, no te la recomiendo es muy triste. Ah, y si tu fueras la chica, ¿a quién preferirías?, Sasuke –se quedaba sin aire después de recitarle tremendo cuento.

-Hmp, no soy una chica.

-Por eso dije que si lo fueras –se tranquilizaba al haber distraído al oji negro.

-No me imagino siendo chica –vaya que era de mente cerrada ese hombre, se desesperaba la oji jade.- Pero, si tuviera que ser alguien, obvio seria el cazador –su mirada la recorrió con deseo.

-Pues, te quedaría perfecto –estaba perdida en esos pozos sin fondo.

-¿Eso crees? –se acercaba más a ella.

-Sí, eso creo –sus latidos se aceleraban.

Sasuke se fue aproximando a su cuerpo, ella por su parte se deslizaba hacia atrás, casi estaba encima y aun así no podía desviar la mirada, esos ónix la hipnotizaban y le quitaban la cordura, sintió el peso de aquel chico en su frágil humanidad, había colocado sus brazos al lado de su cabeza como soporte para no aplastarla, sus miradas seguían conectadas tratando de descifrar lo que sucedía.

-Sakura –susurró.

-Sa…suke –fue más un suspiro.

Él se acercó lentamente a su rostro, la oji jade cerró sus ojos lentamente, "bésame", se sorprendió ante aquel deseo que la asaltó de pronto, ¿ella quería que Sasuke la besara?, él le coloco los labios en su oído.

-Estas muerta…_conejita _–la chica abrió sus jades descolocada.- Si fuera un cazador, te habría atrapado enseguida –le planteó separándose de su cuerpo.

-Un conejo no tiene mucha oportunidad, después de todo, son pequeños y confiados. Sigamos viendo la película –se reincorporaba girando el rostro, ocultando el inmenso sonrojo que le provocó aquella situación.

Sonrió altanero sin que ella lo notara, la habría besado sin dudar, no sabía cómo esa molestia despertaba esas ganas en él, pero hubiera quedado como un aprovechado, era mejor que la sedujera poco a poco, seria cauteloso, "cuando sea el momento indicado, ella sola será la que se lance a mis brazos", preveía sagazmente.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

En el momento en que entraron a la cocina el rubio la viró y la abrazó, ella le correspondió enseguida, juntaron sus labios nuevamente, le encantaba la inexperiencia de la pelinegra, además eso lo tranquilizaba ya que solo podía significar que las chicas aún no se besaban.

-Sakura-chan estaba de lo más normal, ¿no terminaste con ella Hinata? –se había separado un poco de la pelinegra.

-Mn, lo que pasa, Naruto-kun…dame algo de tiempo, ¿sí?, por favor, no pude decirle nada a Saku, quiero encontrar el momento indicado –rogaba por que el rubio la entendiera, no quería perderlo.

-Pero, ¿eso quiere decir que no estaremos juntos?, Hinata, yo ya no puedo estar lejos de ti –volvió a abrazarla.

-Si tú quieres…si a ti te parece bien…seguiremos juntos, pero, por el momento…sin que nadie lo sepa –se atrevió a proponerle.

"¡Maldita cínica desvergonzada!", era una fresca, pero por supuesto que le pediría algo así, ella creía que los tenia a los 2 en sus manos, "esta abusiva sueña con jugar con los 2 a la vez". Según le había dicho esa farsante después de aquel beso bajo la lluvia, Sakura y ella tenían una relación porque se tenían mucho afecto y estaban confundidas respecto a sus sentimientos, pero ella lo amaba a él, "si claro", había pensado. Ahora que consideraba la idea de esa descarada, no era tan malo seguirle la corriente, así cuando la descubriera ante su cerezo, él también quedaría como una víctima y su hermanita no se enojaría con él, después de todo, lo estaba haciendo por ella. Le sonrió comprensivo y se acercó a su rostro.

-Solo si me prometes, que esta situación no durara por mucho tiempo –aceptaba.

-Te lo prometo Naruto-kun –"esto acabara cuando cumplamos nuestro cometido de hacerlos mejores personas", sonreía abrazando a su ahora amor secreto.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

Su hermano y Hinata ya se habían tardado un poco, la película iba algo adelantada, de pronto un gran trueno la hizo saltar asustada.

-¿Todavía te dan miedo los truenos? –genial, esperaba que Sasuke no se burlara de ella, un momento, acaso él le dijo ¿todavía?, ¿recordaba entonces que desde niña le temía a las tormentas?

-Pues, un poco –agachó la cabeza avergonzada.

-Todo…estará bien –le tomó la mano, mientras giraba el rostro hacia el lado contrario, esquivando los sorprendidos jades.

-Gra…gracias, Sasuke –no se alejó de su toque, le parecía tan tierno, "¿en verdad será el?", de repente el televisor y la luz se apagaron.- Se…se, ¿fue la electricidad? –preguntó algo asustada.

-Así parece –hizo amago de levantarse, pero la chica lo jaló.

-No, no me dejes aquí sola –su voz sonó algo desesperada, no quería quedarse ahí con todos esos truenos retumbando, y mucho menos a oscuras.

-Ven conmigo –le pidió sin soltarle.

-¿Qué paso teme? –la voz de Naruto los sorprendió.

-¿Tu qué crees?, dobe,

-Pues que nos quedamos sin electricidad –resaltó lo obvio.

-Vaya, eres muy observador, ¿Cuál será tu siguiente deducción?, ¿que podría ser por la tormenta?

-¡Maldito teme arrogante! –empezarían a discutir de nuevo.

-Ya basta, ¿Por qué mejor no arreglamos esto? –interrumpía la pelirosa, Sasuke seguía tomándole la mano, lo cual la hacía sentir segura.

-Sí, Sakura tiene razón, ¿por qué no van tú y Naruto-kun a revisar los fusibles, Sasu? –sugería la oji perla, que estaba detrás del rubio.- Mientras, Saku y yo buscamos algunas velas.

-Hmp, andando dobe, solo espero que no te electrocutes –soltó a la pelirosa para dirigirse hacia afuera.

-Tengan cuidado –les pedían las chicas.

Ambas se dirigieron a la cocina a buscar con que alumbrarse un poco, por si el asunto de la electricidad tardaba en ser reparado.

-Oye Saku…¿te imaginas que un loco como el de la película se metiera a la casa? –se asustaba la pelinegra.

-Pero que cosas dices Hinata, no me asustes –decía mientras se abrazaba de su amiga.

-Aquí están –saco una caja con cirios.

-Enciende una, ¡Ahhhhh! –gritó la oji jade al sentir unas manos en su cintura.

-Tranquila, soy yo –se escuchó la voz del pelinegro.

-Sasu, casi matas del susto a Sakura-chan –encendía la vela.

-Hmp, no tendremos electricidad por un rato, al parecer estallo un transformador, toda la calle está a oscuras. –cruzaba los brazos acomodándose en el umbral de la puerta.

-El teme tiene razón, estaremos así hasta que lo reparen –hacia acto de presencia el oji azul.

-Oh, qué mal, ¿entonces qué haremos? –ya se hallaba más calmada después de aquel sobresalto que le dio Sasuke.

-Solo esperar.

-Eso será muy aburrido, teme.

Escucharon un rechinido proveniente de la puerta de entrada, las chicas se tensaron, Hinata sostuvo con más fuerza la vela.

-Apágala –le ordenó su hermano- vamos a ver quién es dobe.

-No pueden dejarnos aquí –no se pensaba separar de los chicos que tal si era un loco el que había entrado a la casa.

-No Sakura-chan, ustedes quédense aquí y escóndanse, que tal si es un ladrón.

-Ahora volvemos, vamos dobe –ambos salieron de la cocina.

-Cuidado teme, ten toma esto –le dio un jarrón que se encontraba en el comedor, mientras él tomaba un florero.

Cuatro sombras se movían en la sala, al parecer se habían metido a robar, vieron como uno de los intrusos se dirigía en dirección al comedor donde ellos se habían escondido, cada uno se hallaba al lado del umbral de la entrada.

-¿Listo? –le susurró el oji negro a su amigo.

-Si –se preparaba, el extraño estaba a punto de pasar por aquel borde.

Sintió que le estrellaban algo en la cabeza, no pudo hacer nada más que caer inconsciente en el suelo.

-¿Pero qué demonios? –escucharon como una voz conocida se acercaba alarmada a donde ellos habían derrumbado al desconocido.- Sasuke, Naruto, ¡Deidara! –exclamó preocupado al ver a su amigo en el piso- ¿Acaso están locos, qué creen que hacen, idiotas?

-¿Itachi? –se sorprendieron ambos, al parecer habían derribado a uno de los amigos del pelilargo.

-Deidara, ¡responde!… -los otros 2 desconocidos se acercaron hacia el oji negro.

-¿Qué le paso? –preguntó una mujer. No reconocían a nadie todo estaba oscuro.

En la cocina las chicas se morían de preocupación, habían escuchado ruidos pero les aterrorizaba salir de su escondite.

-Hinata, ¿Qué tal si les paso algo? –se alarmaba la pelirosa.

-Pero, Saku, ellos dijeron que nos quedáramos aquí.

-Hina, podrían estar heridos, ¡vamos tenemos que ayudarlos! –logró controlar su miedo, salió de abajo de la mesa donde se habían metido, se dirigió a uno de los cajones y sacó 2 cuchillos.

-Sí, tienes razón –tomó el arma que le paso la pelirosa.

Ambas caminaban con sigilo, no se veía nada, tampoco tenían ninguna señal de sus hermanos. Escucharon algunos murmullos en la sala, esta estaba iluminada por la chimenea, así que sin pensar y temiendo lo peor se dirigieron hacia allá. Estaban a punto de atravesar el marco de la puerta.

-¿Lista? –pregunto la oji jade, tenían que actuar rápido, ¿qué tal si Naruto y Sasuke habían sido atrapados por ese demente?

-Sí, ¡vamos Saku!

La adrenalina no las dejo titubear, entraron como locas gritando y blandiendo los cuchillos como si fueran espadas.

…

Los chicos se habían trasladado a la sala, cargando a un muy inconsciente rubio de cabello largo, Itachi se encargó de encender la chimenea para aminorar la oscuridad, esos idiotas prácticamente le estrellaron un florero en la cabeza a uno de sus amigos, y todo por no haber preguntado quien se encontraba en la sala, eran unos paranoicos, creían que ellos eran ladrones.

Sasuke y Naruto se sentaron un poco más tranquilos en el suelo de la sala, pobre del amigo de Itachi, pero se lo tenía merecido por andar vagando por su casa como un delincuente, se justificaba el pelinegro.

De repente, algo los sacó a todos de balance, unas chicas entraban como unas psicópatas, agitando cada una un cuchillo en la mano.

-¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHH! –gritaron una chica peliazul y un joven de cabello naranja, este tomaba un portarretrato para protegerse, mientras la mujer se colocaba detrás de el para que la protegiera.

-¡Hinata, Sakura! –gritó el pelilargo, después de reconocer a su hermana y a la amiguita de esta, casi le habían parado el corazón con su desquiciada aparición.

-¡Itachi! –corrieron a abrazarlo todavía con el cuchillo en la mano.

-¡Bajen eso por favor! –pidió tratando de serenarse.

Ambas obedecieron dejando caer _sus armas, _se colgaron de él empezando a llorar, toda esa situación fue tan estresante que no pudieron más con la presión.

-Tranquilas, ya paso –les acariciaba la cabeza.

-Pensamos que eran ladrones –sollozaba la pelinegra.

-No fueron las únicas –le dedicó una mirada de desaprobación al rubio idiota y al estúpido de su hermano, estos se habían puesto de pie, también conmocionados por la entrada de las chicas.

-¿Quién es él? –se había tranquilizado un poco la pelirosa.

-Un amigo al que Naruto y sasuke casi matan –respondió con irritación.

-Hmp, él tuvo la culpa, parece un vago, además, ¿Por qué diablos no dijo nada?

-Ah, pues no sé, tal vez porque no le dieron oportunidad –se enfadaba de nuevo.

-Y, ¿está bien? –se preocupaba la oji perla.

-No te preocupes hermanita, Yahiko lo ha revisado, el golpe fue algo fuerte así que ya llamamos a la ambulancia.

-Menos mal, ¿ellos son también amigos tuyos?

-Oh si, Hinata y Sakura ellos son Konan y Yahiko, ellas son mi hermana y su amiga –los presentaba- a estos 2 bakas no los presente, pero obvio el pelinegro es mi hermano, el rubio es Naruto, el amigo de Sasuke y también hermano de Sakurita.

-Mucho gusto –los amigos de Itachi las veían con cara de miedo- por favor perdonen ese susto que les dimos, es que pensamos que algo les había pasado a mi hermano y a Sasuke –se disculpaba la pelirosa, ellos parecieron relajarse y le sonrieron.

-Bueno ustedes también discúlpenos, al parecer también los asustamos, aunque al que le fue peor es a Deidara –se acercaba la chica peliazul.

El rubio de cabello largo que se hallaba en el sillón empezó a removerse, al parecer estaba recobrando el sentido, todos lo miraron con atención.

-Auch, siento como si todo dentro de mi cabeza estuviera roto –se sobaba la nuca incorporándose.

-No te levantes, la ambulancia ya viene en camino Deidara –le ordenó el pelilargo.

-Tonterías, estoy bien, pero, ¿Quién fue el imbécil que me golpeo, hun? –empezó a inspeccionar a todos con sus ojos azules, parecidos a los de Naruto.

-Veras, el estúpido de mi hermano y el también si no es que más, estúpido de su amigo, pensaron que eras un ladrón –ambos mencionados lo miraron con enfado.

-Oh ya ve-…-calló al mirar a una de las chicas al lado de Itachi- Woo, ¿Quién es este bello ángel? –señaló a la oji perla.

-Parece que el amigo de Itachi quiere que le estrellemos otro florero, teme –de repente había sentido una leve molestia al ver como ese loco miraba a Hina, ¿no era suficiente con su hermanita?, ahora también tenía que cuidarse de ciertos vividores.

-Pero, ¿Quién eres tú? –se paró renovado y caminó hacia la pelirosa como ido- ¡tú serás mi musa!, por favor permíteme esculpirte, eres hermosa –la contemplaba de arriba a abajo sin ninguna consideración, tratando de memorizar cada detalle de la chica.

-Tsk, Itachi, adviértele a este vagabundo que aún tenemos más floreros en la casa –habló ronco y amenazante, "su musa", quería esculpirla, sobre su cadáver, apretaba fuertemente las manos volviéndolas puños.

-Perdón pero, no creo que deba, ni siquiera te conozco –trato de rechazar su propuesta de forma educada, sentía que el rostro le hervía, ese chico la miraba sin pudor, aunque no de una forma descarada o lujuriosa, más bien con interés y asombro.

-¡Deja de ver así a mi hermanita, maldito pervertido! –se enfureció el rubio llegando hasta ellos y poniéndose enfrente de su cerezo.

-¡Cálmate Naruto!, Deidara es una buena persona, solo que a veces se deja llevar por su lado artístico, tú también cálmate Sasuke –sentenció percatándose de como su hermano estaba por írsele encima a su amigo.

-Oh, disculpen, no tengo intenciones ocultas o depravadas con tu hermanita, hun –miro al chico frente a el- tú debes ser el novio, ¿no?, no te enceles, solo la esculpiré –le sonrió a Sasuke.

Todos miraron como la chica pelirosa se ruborizaba a más no poder, aquel pelinegro solo volteó hacia otro lado, no les permitiría percatarse de su leve sonrojo.

-No te esfuerces Deidara, estos bakas son unos locos sobreprotectores, además no les debes explicaciones, Sakurita, -la chica miró a Itachi dándole su atención- ¿te interesaría ser la modelo de Deidara?

-Bueno, es que, yo…no se –se ponía nerviosa, ¿ese chico le había hablado en serio?

¿Acaso lo estaba considerando?, "¡maldición!", ahora no podía ir lento, tenía que apresurar las cosas si no quería que esa molestia hiciera lo que le diera la gana, si el la dominaba podría impedirle fácilmente hacer ese tipo de estupideces.

-Piénsalo, te aseguro que solo será en plan artístico, ten, llámame cuando tengas la respuesta –le paso una tarjeta con su número.

-Claro, lo pensaré, gracias –le dedicó una sonrisa sincera, eso deja al rubio de cabello largo algo sonrojado.

-La ambulancia ya llegó –les comunicó la peliazul asomándose por la ventana.

-Hasta luego, gusto en conocerlos –decía dudoso el de cabello naranja, al contemplar las caras de parquedad que tenían el rubio y el pelinegro, y la seriedad de las chicas.

-Adiós, igualmente –solo la oji perla y su amiga contestaron.

-Ahora vuelvo, veré que todo esté bien –salía Itachi junto a sus amigos.

-Ni creas que te lo permitiré, Sakura-chan –escupió con enfado apenas los 4 jóvenes salieron de la casa.

-Naruto, ese no es tu problema –ya bastante tenía con la escena que le armó gritándole a ese pobre muchacho.

-¡Claro que sí!, eres mi hermanita y harás lo que yo digo, ¡ahora vámonos! –empezó a jalarla.

-Basta dobe –voltearon sorprendidos mirando al pelinegro.

-Teme, no te metas –apretaba con más fuerza el brazo de su hermana.

-¿Qué no ves que la lastimas? –le indicó a su tonto amigo.

Naruto se percató de su brusquedad y soltó a la pelirosa, esta solo se separó de él y bajó la cabeza tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas.

-Sakura-chan, yo…perdóname hermanita.

-Mejor tranquilízate, Hina llévate a Sakura a tu cuarto –se contuvo de golpear al dobe del rubio, ese idiota casi le sacó el brazo a la oji jade.

-Si Sasu, vamos Saku –la tomó de la mano.

-Gracias Sasuke –levantó su rostro para agradecerle, antes de desaparecer.

El pelinegro sintió un escalofrió, Sakura tenía una expresión de miedo y tristeza que lo hizo encolerizarse más con su amigo, sin duda ese estúpido la había lastimado en más de una forma.

-Ahora tú y yo vamos a hablar, dobe –le advirtió cuando las chicas se retiraron.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

**Y esta noche se hace inmensamente larga, jajaja…..**

**Pues gracias por haberme perdonado la vida y permitirme llegar a este capítulo, algo extraño lo admito, pero no sé, fue lo que salió…ya tenemos más personajes, sé que algunos querrán que me apresure a que todo se solucione, pero en serio no puedo, es que me encanta detallar cada cosa, no puedo simplemente saltarme al y vivieron felices, no quiero que sea un fic larguísimo pero tampoco creo acabarlo en 3 capítulos así que espero no se desesperen!**

**Como pudimos apreciar, los bobos ya se están preocupando más por sus cuñadas que por sus propias hermanas (sin darse cuenta claro está), aunque nuestro rubio se descontrolo un poco, ya veremos que le dirá Sasu…pobre Deidara casi lo matan, pero ps el miedo nos hace actuar sin pensar o_O…**

**Muxas gracias x su apoyo!...si les gusto, dudas, quejas, sugerencias, observaciones, chismes, o simplemente algo que me quieran comentar ps ya saben dónde colocarlo…cuídense…aliméntense bn, arrópense en las nochecitas y tngan una excelente semana, le mando un abrazo…hasta pronto!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto no me pertenece**

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

**La novia de mi hermana**

Capitulo X

Estaban en completo silencio, solo iluminados por el fuego de la chimenea, este hacia que en sus ojos se detallara un brillo especial, el rubio tenía la cabeza agachada, la culpa de haberle hecho daño a su princesa lo carcomía.

-Naruto… -el rubio alzó los ojos rápidamente, hace años que no lo llamaba por su nombre- no quiero que vuelvas a ponerle una mano encima a Sakura –sus fieros ónix atravesando a su amigo.

-Sa…suke…sé, que no debí…pero, eso no quiere decir que te metas en lo que hago, ¿Quién te crees que eres? –se ofendió un poco por la intromisión del pelinegro.

-Hmp, pensé que era tu amigo –la respuesta fue simple, no había ningún tono emocional en sus palabras, ellos nunca lo habían necesitado.

Naruto se sentó en uno de los sillones y lanzó un suspiro…

_10 años atrás_

_-Dinos tu nombre pequeño –lo estimulaba una mujer como de 40 años, tenía el cabello rizado hasta los hombros y unas enormes gafas de armazón negro._

_-Yo…mn…yo soy, Uchiha Sasuke –respondía el pequeño pelinegro apenado, era su primer día en la nueva escuela._

_-Bien Sasuke, pasa a sentarte –le indicaba el tercer lugar en la primera fila._

_-Oye…pst, pst…oye, niño nuevo –escuchaba una voz tras él, así que volte__ó__._

_-¿Qué quieres? –respondió algo seco, nunca había sido muy sociable._

_-Yo soy Hatake Naruto, y de hoy en adelante seré tu amigo –le informaba con una brillante sonrisa._

_-Hmp, ¿quién dijo que quiero ser tu amigo? –le hizo un puchero y regres__ó__ su vista al frente._

_El pequeño rubio ya no dijo más, baj__ó__ su mirada al cuaderno, triste y desanimado._

_Escucharon el timbre, todos los infantes salieron a su recreo, el lindo oji negro lleg__ó__ hasta donde se hallaban algunos niños jugando con una pelota, eso despertó sus ganas de integrarse a ellos._

_-¿Puedo jugar? –pidió temeroso._

_-Mn, tu eres el nuevo, si, si puedes jugar –le permitió el que parecía ser líder, un niño de ojos y cabello café._

_-Gracias –corrió para incorporarse a ellos, no muy lejos de ahí, en un columpio un pequeño rubio se balanceaba lentamente, el pelinegro lo mir__ó__ y ese niño de hermosos ojos azules le sonrió amable, Sasuke solo se gir__ó__ para empezar a jugar._

_-Eres muy bueno Sasuke –lo alababan todos sus compañeros._

_-Casi tan bueno como el __**huérfano de Naruto**__ –habl__ó__ uno, recalcando con algo de burla las últimas palabras. _

_-¿Naruto? –pregunt__ó__ tratando de recordar ¿Por qué? el nombre le sonaba._

_-Sí, es ese rubio tonto que quiere ser amigo de todos, no te juntes con él, no tiene mamá y su papá nunca viene, solo su chofer –se reía un pequeño al que le faltaban los 2 dientes de enfrente._

_-Hmp –se quedó callado._

_Todos regresaron a su salón, volvió a acomodarse de nuevo en su lugar._

_-Niños, tomen todos sus colores, enseguida les pasaré el material, quiero que coloren muy bien como lo indica el ejercicio –ordenaba la maestra mientras recorría cada fila._

_-Oye, pst…pst –lo volvía a molestar una vocecita._

_-Hmp, ¿ahora qué quieres? –su carita reflejaba fastidio._

_-¿Traes colores? –sus ojitos azules lucían esperanzados, "seguro no trae y quiere que le preste los míos", se adelantaba el pequeño azabache._

_-Hmp, sí, pero no te los prestare –le respondió majadero._

_-Ah…no, yo solo, es que, si no traías, te prestaría de los míos –le comentaba desilusionado mostrándole una caja con más de 100 lápices de colores._

_-¡Wooo!, son muchos –se sorprendía acercándose a verlos._

_-Sí, mi papá me los regal__ó__ –sonreía al ver que el nuevo se le acercaba._

_-Naruto, deja de distraer a Sasuke, cada día eres más inquieto, si no quieres que te castigue deja de hablar –lo reprendía la profesora llegando hasta ellos._

_Los niños solo se miraron y sonrieron regresando a sus posturas. El tiempo de la clase casi acababa, el pequeño pelinegro fue el primero en terminar, se sentía orgulloso pues recibió la felicitación de la maestra, poco a poco los demás revisaron sus trabajos, solo faltaba un alumno, el timbre sonó anunciando que podían retirarse._

_-Como siempre, no terminaste, eres una verdadera calamidad, Naruto –ese niño era una causa perdida, se lamentaba la educadora._

_-Hmp, yo fui el primero –volte__ó__ para burlarse, estaba acomodando sus cosas para salir._

_-Ah…oh, qué bueno se ve que eres inteligente –decía distraído aquel rubio._

_Sasuke se quedó quieto, veía el ejercicio de su compañero, el dibujo estaba perfectamente coloreado, incluso mejor que el suyo._

_-¿Por qué no fuiste a revisarlo? –le señalaba aquella obra de arte, según él._

_-Mn, no, la maestra lo iba a rayar, y este será para mi hermanita, como todos los demás –sonreía sin una gota de mentira, con una felicidad que el oji negro envidi__ó__._

_Desde ese día se acercaron, ese pequeño rubio aun con todos los insultos y desaires que recibía de sus compañeros, además de los regaños de la maestra, era inmensamente feliz, eso fue lo que lo motiv__ó__ a volverse su amigo, el ansiaba esa paz y felicidad que solo ese niño de ojos azules podía darle, los demás empezaron a tratarlo también mal, pero no le importó, él ya tenía un amigo y ese era nada más y nada menos que Hatake Naruto._

_Fin flash-back_

-Tienes razón teme, gracias por detenerme –sonaba triste.

-Hmp, no te preocupes dobe, Sakura te perdonara –notaba que su tristeza se debía a ella, la adoraba, lo que menos quería en la vida era lastimarla y perder su amor- quien debe preocuparte, es ese vagabundo.

-Eh, ¿a qué te refieres teme? –despertó su curiosidad.

-El que tiene la culpa de todo, es ese hippie callejero, si tratas de llevarle la contra a Sakura, la arrojaras a la cueva de ese degenerado.

-Ya te entendí, cierto, no debo prohibirle a Saku aceptar esa propuesta, sino más bien, cuidarla de ese patán, ¿verdad?

-Exacto –le confirmaba Sasuke, no permitiría que aquel pseudo artista estuviera cerca de la pelirosa, para eso se valdría del apoyo de su amigo y de su propia hermana.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

-Por lo menos tu cabello amortiguo el golpe, pero aun así, es bueno que sigas las indicaciones de los paramédicos y vayas al doctor, Deidara –se tranquilizaba el pelilargo.

-Eso lo dejaremos para después, hun. Oye Itachi, ¿crees que la amiga de tu hermana acepte?, nada me gustaría más que poder trabajar con ella –decía emocionado.

-Mn, Sakurita es un ángel, pero te advierto que si acepta, será mejor que te prepares para lo que venga.

-¿Lo dices por el celoso del hermano? –le había parecido algo exagerado ese chico.

-Si, por él, y por todo lo demás –no quería entrar en detalles, si lo hacía, tendría que explicarle a su amigo, que Sasuke sería también un obstáculo.

-Bueno, ya me las arreglare, con tal de volver a ver a Sakurita, soy capaz de todo, hun –comentaba decidido, no quería perder esa oportunidad.

-Ya estas advertido Deidara, no te quejes si te dan una paliza. Nosotros nos vamos Itachi, después volveremos para hablar con tu madre –empezaba a despedirse la chica peliazul.

-Sí, lamento que no haya regresado todavía, pero, yo le comentare acerca de sus trabajos, estoy seguro que los apoyara en la galería –sonreía sincero.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

Sacó una pequeña linterna de su cajón, su mejor amiga estaba tan afectada que no quiso separarse de ella para ir por las velas. La pelirosa se acomodó en la cama, sentándose y apoyando su espalda en la cabecera, aun tenia lagrimas saliendo de sus jades.

-Tranquila Saku, Naruto-kun no quiso lastimarte –se subía a la cama sentándose sobre sus rodillas y al lado de ella, a la vez que limpiaba las rebeldes gotas saladas de las mejillas de su casi hermana.

-Lo sé, Hina adoro a mi hermano, lo amo mucho, pero cuando hace esta clase de cosas, simplemente…me afecta demasiado, ya no soy una niña, no tenía por qué reaccionar así, ves, es urgente hacerlo entrar en razón –se desesperaba un poco.

-Sí, y lo lograremos, pero ya no llores, me duele verte así –la tomaba de las manos, "ahora que estoy con Naruto-kun, lo aconsejare, lo haré cambiar con mi amor", se proponía la oji perla.

-Gracias, muchas gracias Hina, siempre me apoyas, ¡auch! –sintió un jalón en su cabello cuando quiso acercarse a abrazar a su amiga.

-¿Qué pasa Saku?

-Creo que me, ¡ahh! –se quejó otra vez- me atoré con las barras de la cabecera.

-¿Se atoro tu cabello? –preguntó acercándose- oh, sí, tu cabello se enredó en un barrote, ahora te ayudo.

Mientras tanto el rubio y el azabache se acercaban al cuarto de la oji perla, Naruto ya se sentía más tranquilo y estaba listo para hablar con su hermanita.

-Espero que Saku no siga enojada conmigo –le dijo a su amigo a punto de tocar en la puerta.

-¡Ahh, ahhh, Hina!, con cuidado, me lastimas –escuchó un gemido y el ruido de la cabecera golpeando en la pared de adentro.

-Cálmate Saku, es que soy muy torpe, nunca había hecho algo así –se disculpaba otra vocecita jadeante por el esfuerzo.

Los chicos abrieron sus ojos aterrorizados, ¿Qué estaban haciendo esas 2 desequilibradas?. "¿Hinata que diblos le haces a Sakura-chan?", empezó a imaginarse a esa lujuriosa violando a su pobre hermanita, ahí en sus propias narices, ¿Qué no tenía vergüenza?, ¡y siendo también su novia!, estaba paralizado.

"¿Qué diablos le estás haciendo a _mi_ Sakura, Hinata?", no se percató del _mí_ que coloco antes del nombre de la oji jade, su hermana estaba haciendo _eso_ con la pelirosa y además antes que él, imposible, lo peor es que él era el culpable, de estúpido las había mandado a la habitación, "Tsk, ¿Por qué no las envié a la cocina?", se recriminaba. Al ver que su rubio amigo no reaccionaba, no pensó lo que hacía y de una patada abrió la puerta, entro de prisa preparado para verlas desnudas, claro que su vista solo se enfocaría en la molestia de ojos jades, Naruto lo siguió.

-¿Qué demonios…? –se quedaron estáticos frente a la cama.

-Mn, ¿Qué pasa Sasu? –se sorprendió la pelinegra al ver como abrieron su puerta y como esos 2 las miraban, todavía le sostenía el cabello enredado a su amiga.

-¿Por qué fueron esos ruidos, que pasa aquí? –recobró un poco la compostura al verlas vestidas, la luz era escasa pero estaban decentes.

-Es que Saku se atoró en la cama, traté de desenredar su cabello, pero no puedo –simplifico las cosas, no se imaginaba que tanto su hermano como su amor secreto, pensaron lo peor de ella.

-Oh, solo eso –suspiró aliviado el rubio.

-¿Solo eso?, ¿te parece poco, que me queje de dolor mientras me arrancan el cabello? –ya estaba desesperada.

-Déjame a mi –pidió a su hermana que se moviera para el solucionar el problema, la oji perla le cedió su lugar en la cama.

Prácticamente casi se sentó encima de la pelirosa, tenía sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de ella tratando de no dejar caer su peso sosteniéndose con las rodillas. Empezó desenredando cabello por cabello, lo hacía con una calma y paciencia infinitas, esa postura le agradaba mucho, sentía el aliento de la chica golpear contra su pecho.

-Ahh, Sasuke, con cuidado –dejó salir, al sentir un pequeño jalón, no fue tan doloroso como los de Hina, pero le dolió.

-Hmp, no hagas eso –pidió con esfuerzo, ese quejido se le antojo entero, si estuvieran en otra situación le pediría que no parara de quejarse, pero no estaban en ese contexto, ese escenario solo era parte de sus fantasías, y justo ahora no quería que la chica las despertara o estaría en problemas.

-Lo siento –tenerlo tan cerca la estaba matando, lo único que quería era que terminara y se quitara de encima, si seguían así se iba a desmayar, su olor, su respiración, sus manos en su cabello, todo él la incitaba a perder el control, "lo peor es que no sé por qué", se preocupaba la oji jade.

Mientras tanto Hinata se había acercado al rubio, este la miró y se retiraron al pasillo para poder hablar.

-¿Estas bien Naruto-kun? –se aproximó a él y tomó su mano.

-Si Hina –le correspondió apretando el agarre- solo algo preocupado por Saku, ¿crees que siga enojada?

-Pues, más bien se sintió triste, pero si le pides disculpas y además tratas de controlarte la próxima vez, creo que te perdonara fácilmente –le sonreía dándole apoyo.

-¿Cómo que la próxima vez?, ¿acaso está considerando aceptar la propuesta de ese tipo? –se preocupaba.

-Eso, no lo sé, no hablamos del tema, pero, sería una buena oportunidad, ¿no lo crees? –decía dudosa.

-No lo creo, pero al parecer no puedo hacer nada, Hina, tu eres su amiga, bueno, todavía eres su novia –lo dijo con algo de desprecio mal disimulado- tu podrías convencerla de desistir.

-Pero, Na…Naruto-kun, esa es decisión de Saku, no quiero meterme en eso.

-Vamos Hina, por favor, no confió en ese chico, ayúdame con eso, ¿sí? –le dedicó la mejor sonrisa.

-Lo intentaré, pero no te aseguro nada –se dejaba convencer, no le impondría nada a su amiga, pero si le pediría que pensara bien las cosas, el oji azul la abrazó fugazmente, no quería que los otros se dieran cuenta.

…

-Listo –se retiró lentamente, aun sentía en sus fosas nasales el olor a cereza que desprendía el cabello de la pelirosa.

-Gracias Sasuke –le regaló una sonrisa.

-Hmp, por nada, solo se tenía que hacer con paciencia –le quitaba importancia.

-Gracias por ayudarme con Naruto.

-No iba a permitir que te lastimara, ¿estás bien? –se acercaba nuevamente a ella sentándose a su lado.

-Sí, es solo que, desearía que me entendiera, sé que es impulsivo, pero ya no soy una niña, se cuidarme, tú mismo lo dijiste –lo miraba a los ojos.

-¿Estás pensando en aceptar la propuesta? –"di que no, molestia".

-Sería algo interesante, ¿no lo crees?

-Hmp, ni siquiera conoces a ese tipo, ¿qué tal si quiere hacerte daño?, además tiene pinta de drogadicto –quería convencerla a toda costa que era muy mala idea.

-Es amigo de Itachi-kun, no creo que sea mala persona, es más, puedo pedirle a él que me acompañe –se le iluminaba el rostro.

-No lo molestes, si decides aceptar, yo te acompaño –si su plan fracasaba y no quedaba opción, entonces sería él y no su hermano el que la cuidara de ese depredador sexual.

-¿En serio, harías eso Sasuke-k-…? –se interrumpió rápido- mn, ¿harías eso Sasuke?

-Hmp, si –le reiteró sonriendo altivamente, "casi consigo el _Kun_, voy por buen camino".

-¡Gracias! –se le abalanzó contenta abrazándolo.

Se quedaron como congelados, ella arrodillada, rodeando su cuello con los brazos y el apretando la cintura de ella con los suyos, se sentía tremendamente bien, era tan cálida, su fragilidad lo volvía loco, ese pequeño cuerpo delicado estaba pegado al suyo, no podía ni quería soltarla.

Era tan malditamente masculino, su cuerpo duro como el más fino mármol, pero a la vez delicado y suave, era tan contradictorio, estar en sus brazos no le provocaba ganas más que de salir corriendo y a la vez quedarse ahí para siempre, bajo su protección y cuidado, siempre cobijada por esos fuertes brazos y esas cálidas manos.

Sus miradas se quedaron fijas en el rostro del otro, el azabache empezó a acercarse, ahora sí que no se contendría, la besaría y si después ella lo golpeaba por Dios que valdría la pena. Sakura no se alejó, también quería más de él, ese deseo que despertó cuando estaban en la sala, se hizo presente de nuevo, "bésalo" le decía una vocecita, si él se acercaba más nada importaría, le correspondería y ya después que la vida decidiera. Un toque divino fue lo que sucedió, sus bocas chocaron y empezaron a rozarse tortuosamente, él juraría que esos labios estaban prohibidos para cualquier simple mortal porque sencillamente no eran de este mundo, no existía nada más delicado y adictivo. Era una caricia tierna y lujosamente esplendorosa, Sasuke le pasaba sus finos y atrayentes labios como si quisiera hacer eterno ese momento, si muriera después de eso, moriría plena y feliz, se dijo la chica. "Hazlo", se ordenó el pelinegro, estaba a punto de abrir su boca y devorarla con pasión desmedida, ya no podía más, no aguantaba, "¡ahora!", le repitió su conciencia.

-Teme, ¿ya lo lograste? –entró un distraído rubio que rompió todo el encanto con su fastidiosa intromisión.

El halo de fantasía y magia que los cubría, desapareció en un segundo, cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban a un metro de distancia, el azabache le daba la espalda y respiraba ligeramente más rápido de lo normal, ella por su parte luchaba por recobrar un poco de la cordura que desde hace minutos ni siquiera recordaba que tenía.

-Saku, ¿ya te liberó Sasu? –llegaba hasta ella su dulce amiga.

-Sí, ya estoy bien –sonreía dándoles su atención.

-Si es así, es hora de irnos Sakura-chan –le pedía en tono pacifico.

-Sí, vamos Naruto –ya no estaba enojada, ahora eran otras cosas las que ocupaban su mente.

-¿Así que aquí estaban? –entraba el pelilargo a la recamara.

-Itachi-kun, ¿Cómo está tu amigo? –mostraba interés la pelirosa, el azabache solo frunció el ceño.

-No te preocupes Sakurita, Deidara al parecer está bien, lo convencí de no levantarles cargos a este par de bakas –quería asustar a aquellos inmaduros.

-Hmp, que agradezca que no le fue peor, yo lo podría acusar por meterse a mi casa –si no soportaba a su hermano, menos a los rufianes que tenía por amigos.

-Nunca van a cambiar, en fin, Deidara está muy interesado en ti Sakurita, lo cautivaste –"trágate esta pequeño hermanito", miraba de reojo a Sasuke.

-Sakura es novia de Hina, no se te olvide Itachi, así que deja de quererle meter a ese vago ocioso por los ojos –si pudiera reírse de el mismo lo haría, de cuando acá el defendía la relación de la pelirosa y de su hermana.

-Muy cierto, el teme tiene razón, bueno, ya es algo tarde nosotros nos retiramos, que descansen chicos, vámonos Sakura-chan –se apresuraba, no quería que Itachi le siguiera alimentando la cabeza a su cerezo con razones para aceptar esa maldita propuesta.

-Sí, adiós chicos, hasta luego Hina –se levantaba tomando la mano de su hermano.

-Los acompaño –se ofreció la oji perla.

-¿Qué tal tu tarde Sasu? –se dirigió a él apenas salieron los otros 3 de la habitación.

-Hmp, mejor de lo que te imaginas –empezaba a abandonar el cuarto, pero se detuvo al lado de su hermano- …Itachi –el aludido lo miró- si ese idiota vuelve a mirarla, le partiré la cara, no permitiré que le hagan daño a Hinata –terminó de hablar saliendo del lugar.

Si como no, daño a Hinata, la sobreprotección de Sasuke, esta vez no tenia nada que ver con su hermanita, "van mejor de lo que esperaba, chicas", pensó sonriendo el pelilargo.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./ **

-¡Dios!, mira la hora que es, hemos estado tan a gusto que se ha ido el tiempo muy rápido –era la segunda botella de vino, se hacía tarde pero no quería que esa noche terminara.

-Si que pasan rápido las horas cuando uno se divierte. Oye Mikoto, tú no me dijiste, ¿si también has pensado en volver a casarte? –quiso investigar un poco el peliplateado.

-Para casarme, necesito tener con quien hacerlo, ¿no te parece? –empezó a reír, en parte nerviosa y en parte por el alcohol.

-No me digas que no tienes miles de pretendientes, estoy seguro que hay una larga fila esperando por ti.

-Aunque la hubiera, a mí solo me interesa uno –comentó coquetamente, eso sorprendió un poco al de ojos azulados, "¿Quién?", se moría por saber.

-¿Lo conozco? –preguntó un poco serio.

-Mejor de lo que crees –seguía provocándolo, "anda Mikoto, si te rechaza, después de la borrachera, mañana no lo recordaras", se animaba.

-No me digas que es otra vez Fugaku, sería una pésima idea Mikoto –sus ojos eran de total desaprobación.

-¿Y, por que lo seria? –quería escuchar las razones.

-Primero, ya tiene pareja, por supuesto que no se compara contigo, tú eres gloriosa, nadie te llega ni a los talones. –¿ella era gloriosa?, con ese halago le hizo la noche, se emocionaba la pelinegra- Segundo, él no es la clase de hombre que necesitas, es demasiado serio y frio, tu mereces a alguien que te mime y te llene de amor. Tercero, no es bueno tropezar con la misma piedra, si terminaron fue por algo, no pienses que la situación cambiara solo porque él te lo diga…podría seguir así toda la noche, pero no quiero hablar más de el –tomaba un sorbo de su copa.

-Planteándolo así, creo que tienes razón, además no era Fugaku al que me refería –se acercó un poco a él.

-¿Entonces a quién? –la miró expectante.

-Te lo diré, pero, solo si tú me dices el nombre de la mujer que no te corresponde –proponía sonriente.

-Es muy justo, eres tu Mikoto –soltó con la simplicidad digna de un niño.

-Y…yo, yo soy…la mujer de, la que, estas…enamorado –su expresión era digna de inmortalizarse en fotografía, ¿Kakashi enamorado de ella?, ¿era acaso una broma cruel?, lo que había esperado por casi 10 años se volvía realidad y ella no sabía ni cómo reaccionar.

-Bien, ¿Quién es él? –se le acercó un poco más, no le importó que lo rechazara, al fin de cuentas si ella tenía a alguien más, él se alejaría de su vida para siempre, no soportaría verla con otro.

-El, él es…es… -ya se parecía a su hija Hinata, "¿Qué esperas?, ¡lánzatele encima!", seguro esa voz era su conciencia alcoholizada- eres tu Kakashi, el hombre que amo desde hace 10 años, ¡eres tú! –se sentía peor que quinceañera, su rostro rojo a mas no poder y su cuerpo temblándole.

-Mikoto, no esperemos más –"valió la pena arriesgarse", pensó contento.

Se puso de pie y la tomó de la mano levantándola también, la acercó sin miramientos a su cuerpo atrayéndola por la cintura, sus perlas le expresaban que tenía todo su permiso para hacer con ella lo que quisiera, así lo hizo, un relámpago ilumino sus rostros, reflejándose en ellos la ansiedad que tenían de estar por fin uno junto al otro. Acerco su rostro al de aquella reina, sus labios se posaron en los suyos, azules contra perlas, la hermosa pelinegra no pudo más y se dejó vencer por sus fieras caricias, cerró sus luceros rindiéndose así al placer que el amor de su vida estaba a punto de regalarle, el cerró sus mares después de su ahora mujer, porque ella ya era suya, después de que sus hijos lo supieran, la convertiría en su esposa, ya lo había decidido, no perderían 10 años más.

El contacto de sus juguetonas lenguas los deleitó a mas no poder, el tocaba cada parte de la pequeña cavidad que era su boca, chocaba con su paladar, sus dientes, el interior de sus mejillas, arrasaba con cada milímetro de espacio dentro de ella, al principio fue lento como inspeccionando todo y llenándose de su sabor, pero después se volvió salvaje y pasional, tanto que olvidó como respirar por la nariz y sentía asfixiarse, no sabía si era eso o el hecho de que fuera él quien la abrazara y la controlara de tal forma, lo único que sabía era que estaba cerca de desmoronarse en sus brazos.

No lo decepcionó, ella era la mujer a la que había amado por tanto tiempo, pero que cobardemente se negaba a conseguir, temía ser rechazado y realmente perderla, porque aunque no estuvieran juntos, ella estaría para el por siempre, como su amiga. Qué bien se sentía tenerla en sus brazos, le correspondía el beso de tal forma que en vez de sentirse como el primero, parecía el último. La pelinegra rompió de repente tan majestuosa muestra de amor y llevó todo el aire que pudo a sus pulmones, él la contemplaba como a una Diosa.

-Cásate conmigo Mikoto –le pidió acariciándole la mejilla, una lagrima escapó de una de sus perlas.

-Kakashi…yo…

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

Regresó a su recamara después de haber despedido a sus novios, rió con humor, que cosas de la vida que ahora no solo tenía un novio el cual era el amor de su vida, sino también una novia, que era su mejor amiga, eso sí era una gran broma del destino, siguió riéndose la pelinegra mientras colocaba una vela en su cómoda.

-Hina, ¿podemos hablar? –la asustó su hermano.

-Claro Sasu, ¿de qué quieres conversar? –la mirada de su hermano era seria, al parecer era algo importante.

-Hmp, no de que, sino de quien –se sentó en la cama junto a ella.

-No entiendo –lo miraba curiosa.

-Quiero que hablemos de tu novia, de Sakura –y sus perlas casi saltaron de sus ojos.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

**¿Cómo están?...espero k maravillosamente!**

**=O =O =O =O =O =O =O!, ahora si que me lleg****ó**** la primavera, jajaja….love is in the air, próximamente hay boda!, o no?, kien sabe, a ver k le contesta Mikoto a nuestro sensual Kakashi…otra cosa ps ya sabemos cómo floreció la tan rara amistad de nuestros bobos celosos, k les pareció?...admito k me puse algo cursi pero ps ya hacía falta algo de pasión, además digamos es una especie de festejo por llegar a los 10 capítulos y también por sus reviews!, así k si les gusto la melcocha ps ya saben, nada más pídanla y se les dará…kien dijo yo?...solo keda una duda, ke tramara nuestro Sasu?, k kreen k le dira a Hina?, esa pobre inocente va a tener un muy rudo despertar cuando sea el momento…pobre pero así es la vida ='(, una dosis de realidad es lo k necesita, kien será el k se la dé ya veremos, pero bueee, ya estoy desvariando muxo…..**

**Espero k les haya gustado el cap., si así fue ps me alegro muxo, sino, ps ai será para la otra, de antemano grax x leer, a todos los k dsd un principio me han dado su apoyo y la motivación de donde surge esta inspiración muxisimas pero muxisimas GRACIAS!, a los que apenas se toparon con la historia y tmb les ha gustado pues igualmente GRACIAS!, y a los k ni me entero k la leen xk ps así habrá algunos, también muxas GRACIAS!, espero poder seguir trayéndoles un poco de risas, de distracción y porque no, hasta algo de emoción…..CUIDENSE MUXO, DISFRUTEN ESTOS DIAS LIBRES (LOS K LOS TENGAN, LOS K NO, PS IGUALMENTE DISFRUTENLOS), ALIMENTENSE SANAMENTE, SONRIANLE A LA DESDICHA SINO SE RIE CON USTEDES ELLA SE LO PIERDE, LES MANDO UN FUERTE ABRAZO MIS AMIGOS (ASI LOS CONSIDERO!, XK AUN SIENDO D PAISES TAN LEJANOS COMO SON ALGUNOS DE USTEDES, YO LOS CONSIDERO MUY CERCANOS A MI, AWW..TERNURITA, RIANSE DE MI, ME LO MEREZCO =P), NOS LEEMOS PRONTO =D!**

-.


	11. Chapter 11

**Naruto no me pertenece**

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

**La novia de mi hermana**

Capitulo XI

-Menos mal que en nuestra cuadra si hay electricidad, verdad hermanita –se dirigió a ella encendiendo la luz del recibidor.

-Si –le contestó sin mucho interés, en el camino hacia la casa no habían cruzado palabra.

-Sakura, ¿podemos hablar?, por favor –esta vez se escuchó temeroso.

-Sé que me dirás Naruto, empezaras por disculparte, luego me vendrás con la excusa de que lo hiciste por mi bien, que solo quieres cuidarme del amigo de Itachi, ¿me equivoco? –decía con voz cansada.

-No, tienes toda la razón…y, sé que actué mal, pero, compréndeme, eres todo para mi, y no soporto que alguien pueda hacerte daño –se acercaba y la tomaba de los hombros con gentileza.

-Estoy cansada de que actúes así, esta bien que intentes protegerme, pero tus métodos cada vez son mas difíciles de tolerar, eres muy impulsivo, hoy…esta noche, en verdad…sentí miedo de ti –empezó a derramar algunas lagrimas.

-¡Yo jamás te haría daño Saku!, por favor perdóname, hermanita por favor –se fue apagando su voz mientras agachaba la mirada.

-Esta es la última vez que tolere tus arranques Naruto, tienes que controlarte, porque de una vez te digo que…pienso aceptar la propuesta de Deidara –se decidió la pelirosa, el rubio la miró sorprendido.

-Pero…Sakura-chan…

-Nada, así que solo tienes 2 opciones, aceptar, o…seguir con la misma actitud que has tenido hasta ahora, y olvidarte de mí. Te amo hermanito, pero eso no significa que este dispuesta a soportar esta situación –se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su recamara.

-Sakura…tu ganas –exhalo lentamente- si es lo que quieres, te apoyo –dijo vencido, "ahora todo recae en tus manos Hinata", se encomendó a su cuñada-novia.

-Gracias Naruto –continuó con su camino hacia las escaleras.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

-¿De…de Sakura-chan? –se ponía nerviosa, "¿Sasu, me irá a regañar?"

-Hmp, así es.

-Pues…tu dirás, ¿que con ella?, hermano –respiraba con dificultad.

-¿Recuerdas aquella discusión que tuvimos? –su mirada era de completa seriedad.

-Mn…

-La de la madrugada de ayer Hinata –trató de hacerla recordar.

-Oh, cuando viste a Saku en el baño –frunció el ceño con molestia, cada vez le salía más natural eso de los celos.

-Hmp, eso fue un malentendido –se indignaba falsamente.

-Si tu lo dices, ¿Qué con eso Sasu? –solo quería que su hermano terminara y se fuera, el hablar de su falsa relación se le dificultaba demasiado.

-Me dijiste que solo tú podías verla en ese estado, y que ella era solo tuya, ¿no? –levantaba la ceja esperando respuesta.

-Ahm, pues, si, es algo obvio ella es mi novia –"tengo que tomar unas clases de actuación", se proponía mentalmente.

-Sabes Hinata, esta bien que la cuides, después de todo, tu novia es algo_ llamativa _–rememoraba cada vez que esa hechicera le había robado el aliento.

-Si, ella es muy bonita.

-Aunque, aceptémoslo, tu no eres del tipo intimidante –en esa familia el único intimidante era el, su pobre hermana no asustaba ni a una triste mosca.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –en realidad estaba ansiosa por saber que diablos estaba tratando de lograr Sasuke.

-Hmp, que cualquiera podría dejarte sin novia.

-¿Ehh?

-Yo podría enseñarte a conservarla –propuso tranquilo.

-¿Tu…tu, quieres…ayudarme? –¿su hermano quería darle consejos sobre como tratar chicas?

-Hmp, si quieres que Sakura te tome enserio, no puedes ser tan condescendiente Hina.

-Pero, tenemos una buena relación, ella me toma enserio –empezaba a defender su compromiso como si verdaderamente fuera real.

-Yo no lo creo –le debatió.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Sakura hace lo que le da la gana contigo, Hinata, como buena Uchiha, no puedes permitirlo –empezaba a dirigirla, "esto es por tu bien Hina, mientras yo no pueda controlarla, tu tendrás que hacerlo por mi".

-Eso no es verdad –se molestó un poco.

-Claro que si, pero no es tu culpa, ella siempre ha sido voluntariosa, lo malo es que quiere seguir comportándose como si todavía estuviera soltera.

-Yo no quiero pelear con ella –las palabras de su hermano empezaban a pesar en su conciencia, ¿Sakura era la fuerte y ella la blandengue?

-No digo que lo hagas, solo digo que tomes el control de la relación.

-¿Cómo? –se atrevió a preguntar, tal vez un consejito no le vendría mal.

-Hmp, para empezar, impídele que se vista como lo hizo hoy, no es por nada, pero, apostaría que solo fue para llamar la atención de todo el que la mirara –negaba con la cabeza desaprobándola.

-Pero…a ella le gusta, yo no veo nada malo en eso.

-Tienes razón, no tiene nada de malo, siempre y cuando no te moleste que los demás la devoren con los ojos –empezando por el.

-Yo no dije eso…

-Para continuar, no le interesa que te preocupes por ella, o dime, ¿acaso te pidió que la acompañaras al baño estando en la fiesta?

-Yo…dijo que no era necesario, que volvía pronto.

-No será que mas bien quería ver la variedad, enserio Hina, esa novia tuya no te tiene nada de consideración –detallaba con la mirada la expresión de su hermana- no quería decirte esto, pero, ella y Karin…se miraban de un modo, muy especial –inventó para provocarle celos.

-¿Karin?, ella solo es nuestra amiga, además es tu novia –que era todo eso, Sakura no podía sentirse atraída por la peliroja, aunque, ella nunca había mostrado interés por algún chico, "¿será entonces que…?, no, eso no es posible…¿o si?", ya empezaba a dudar.

-No es mi novia –descartó frio- y lo peor, fue esta noche, ¿que clase de chica supuestamente enamorada, permitiría que un gañan sin oficio la usara de modelo?, por respeto a ti, ella debió de rechazar esa oferta enseguida, sin embargo, lo esta pensando, Hina, ¿no te parece el colmo? –arremetió simulando indignación.

-Saku, ¿no me respeta? –ahora que lo razonaba bien, su amiga siempre hacia lo que quería, ¿había ella entonces dejado de ser la hermana sobreprotegida y la princesa sosa, para convertirse en la novia dejada e ingenua?- ¿Qué debo hacer Sasu? –estaba algo molesta, Sakura la escucharía, ahora ella también dominaría la situación.

-Impídele posar, y por supuesto, prohíbele que tenga contacto con cualquier persona que no seas tu, te diría que la dejes tener amigos, pero, ya vimos que puede ser tentada tanto por mujeres como hombres –sonreía con autosuficiencia.

-Mn…¿no es algo excesivo? –ella solo quería que estuvieran en igualdad de condiciones, no que fuera su esclava.

-Ya pensaras si sigue siendo excesivo cuando la veas engañándote descaradamente, además así también la proteges, ese amigo de Itachi no se ve muy buena persona –sonaba preocupado e interesado en ayudar.

-Y…¿y si Saku no lo acepta?

-Esa será señal suficiente de que no te quiere, y que tampoco significas nada para ella.

Estaba logrando lo que se había propuesto, ese plan no tenia fallas, por un lado, si la pelirosa obedecía a Hina, no tendría que preocuparse por ese bandolero de poca monta que pretendía esculpirla, pero si la oji jade no accedía a escuchar a su hermana, él seria el único que la apoyaría, demostrándole así que puede confiar en el y fracturar sino es que terminar con la relación de ambas.

-Es que…no se, nunca hemos discutido…no quiero empezar ahora –ahora si estaba seguro de que Hina cedería.

-Hmp, no te preocupes, te diré exactamente lo que tienes que decirle.

-Bueno, esta bien Sasu…confió en ti –aceptó, después de todo su hermano solo quería ayudarla.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

-Yo…es que… -seguía sin saber que contestar.

-¿Qué pasa Mikoto, no quieres casarte conmigo? –se desanimaba un poco el oji azul.

-Es un paso muy importante, ya estuve casada una vez, aparte…nuestros hijos –dudaba.

-Claro que es un paso importante, pero, ya no somos unos niños, sé lo que quiero, y eso es a ti Mikoto. Además te divorciaste hace más de 10 años, en cuanto a nuestros hijos no creo que tengamos problemas. ¿Qué es realmente lo que te detiene? –se acercaba y la tomaba de las manos.

-Tengo…tengo miedo, me atemoriza…no ser la mujer que tu necesitas, no ser suficiente para alguien como tu Kakashi –se avergonzaba.

-No tienes porque sentirte así, tú eres todo lo que necesito, eres la mujer perfecta para mí.

-Pero…

-Esta bien –cortó la nueva excusa de la pelinegra- si dudas de que podamos funcionar como pareja, te entiendo, sé que ha sido precipitado, así que…te daré tiempo, puedes tomarte todo un mes para decidir, ¿Qué te parece?

-U…un…mes –"deja de ser tan miedosa y acéptalo ahora mismo ¿Qué rayos haces Mikoto?, ¡es la oportunidad de tu vida!", gritaba su conciencia.

-Así es, piénsalo bien, los pros, los contras, si decides aceptarme, nos casaremos enseguida, pero, si decides no hacerlo…aunque me duela, no volveré a molestarte, –los ojos perlas de ella se inquietaron- es decir, no volveremos a vernos –le aclaró.

-Kakashi, es que…

-Ya no digas mas, tómate este tiempo y después me expresarás tu respuesta, ahora vámonos, ya es tarde –finalizaba la conversación besándola en la mejilla.

-Esta bien –no le quedó remedio mas que aceptar.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

Revisó su celular, 6 llamadas perdidas de Matsuri, eso sin contar los mas de 10 mensajes de texto preguntando en donde estaba, "así que eso fue lo que se nos olvidaba, en fin, no importa", como lo fastidiaba esa chica, no sabia porque seguía aguantándola, ni siquiera le atraía, "ahora si tengo que terminar definitivamente con ella, yo le seré fiel a esa mocosa, aunque ella pueda darse el lujo de engañarme con Sakura-chan, maldita afortunada", se quejaba de que la oji perla pudiera disfrutar de la vida, mientras él tendría que comportarse como una blanca paloma. Todavía lo tenia algo preocupado el asunto de ese artista salido de quien sabe donde, por eso tendría que estar muy unido a Hinata, entre los 2 convencerían a Saku de no posar.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

No podía dormir, daba vueltas, se sentaba, quitaba las almohadas, encendía la luz, la apagaba, miraba al techo, escuchaba la lluvia que aunque despacio, seguía cayendo fuera de la casa. Por fin se decidió a levantarse sabiendo que no podría cerrar los ojos, al menos no sin que a su mente acudiera é_l_, se paro cerca de la ventana y empezó a contemplar los rayos que de repente alumbraban el oscuro cielo.

"Diablos, ¿Qué fue lo que paso esta noche?, o mas bien esta tarde, desde hace mucho que no dejo de sentirme extraña", empezó a pensar, "no iba a besarlo, ¿o, si?, aunque, si no iba a hacerlo, ¿Por qué me moría de ganas?", se sonrojó furiosamente, mientras sentía un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. "No, no, no, Sakura, saca esas ideas de tu mente, Sasuke solo es el hermano de tu mejor amiga, además el solo quiere que intentemos llevarnos bien, no puede haber nada mas", trataba de convencerse, "aunque…no, no y no, ya basta de pensar en el, no porque sea guapísimo, sexi, además de que se haya portado tan bien hoy, ¡BASTA!", se tomo la cabeza con las manos y negó repetidas veces, como sacudiendo aquellas ideas, "además hay algo que olvidaba", su rostro se entristeció de pronto, "él es…novio de Karin", y sintió como en alguna parte de su cuerpo algo se quebró.

La puerta de su recamara se abrió de repente, por ella entraba su padre quien se sorprendió al verla todavía despierta y levantada a esas horas.

-¿Por qué no estas durmiendo princesita? –se acercó lentamente hacia ella.

-Hola papi, no tenia mucho sueño, mn, y ¿Cómo te fue con Mikoto-san? –caminó hasta el y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Mejor de lo que esperaba, pero hablemos de eso después, -"cuando ella me acepte", sonrió confiado- solo venia para cerciorarme de que no tuvieras problemas con la tormenta –se sentaron en la cama.

La tormenta había pasado a un segundo sino es que tercer plano desde hace mucho, el miedo a los truenos se le había olvidado, siendo desplazado por el pavor que le daban ahora sus emociones por el pelinegro.

-Estoy bien papi, aunque, si quieres hacerme compañía mientras me quedo dormida, seria de mucha ayuda para mi –se abrazaba a él.

-Claro princesita, mientras lo consigues, ¿por qué no me cuentas cómo te fue? –se recostaban apoyándose en las almohadas.

-Pues muy bien, después del cine, nos fuimos a una fiesta de una amiga de Naruto, y luego nos pasamos a la casa de Hina y de Sasuke, sabes la verdad no hay mucho que contar –no quería entrar en detalles y recordar cada cosa que la puso nerviosa aquel día.

-Bueno, entonces solo acariciare tu cabello hasta que te duermas, descansa mi vida –le depositó un beso en la frente empezando a acariciar su cabeza.

-Gracias papi, tu también –cerro los ojos con la esperanza de poder perderse en un profundo sueño.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

Estaba de lo mas cómodo recostado en su cama, ese día no podría haber sido mas productivo para sus fines, su hermanita bajo su tutela, y las cosas con aquella pelirosa mejor que nunca, vaya que era bueno creando estrategias, "ahora solo a esperar la primer pelea", torcía sus labios en una sonrisa triunfadora, "cuando eso pase, mis brazos estarán abiertos para recibirte, molestia", ya se la imaginaba llorando desconsolada en su hombro y el secándole las lagrimas, atendiéndola preocupado. "Mn, ¿Qué mas podría impedirnos estar juntos, además de Hinata?", "tal vez el dobe, no, ese idiota ni cuenta se da de lo que pasa frente a el", "el maldito entrometido de Itachi, y el disque escultor", recordaba con cierto coraje, ya pensaría un plan para que esos 2 no le dieran problemas, "tsk, tengo que librarme de mi supuesta novia, sino, Sakura creerá que no la tomare en serio", recordó de pronto a la estorbosa peliroja. Ya casi tenía todos los ángulos dominados, estaba por conquistarla y eso nadie se lo impediría.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

Un domingo muy tranquilo fue el que tuvieron, hacia mucho que no compartían los tres juntos todo un día entero. Por la mañana habían ido a desayunar al lugar favorito de ambos chicos, el peliplateado era muy consentidor, aunque a Naruto lo trataba con mano dura, eso no impedía que lo adorara y amara como a su princesa, y le solapara una que otra de sus locuras. Después de eso, se dirigieron a la casa de los abuelos, Tsunade y Jiraiya.

Para Sakura ese día fue relajante, le permitió olvidarse de todo, solo se concentró en disfrutar con las historias de su loco y aventurero abuelo, además de la deliciosa comida de su tierna aunque a la vez voluble_ lala_, así llamaba a su abuela, a Tsunade no le gustaba sentirse vieja, por lo tanto no permitía que sus idolatrados nietos la llamaran así.

El tiempo se les escapó en un soplo, cuando menos lo esperaban ya estaban de vuelta en casa, cansados de todo lo experimentado ese fin de semana.

-Iré a dormirme, creo que el cansancio se aglomero de golpe en mi cuerpo, todo me da vueltas –expresó como un quejido la oji jade.

-Yo estoy igual, también quiero irme a descansar de una vez –susurró sin energía el rubio.

-Bien, si esto es lo que necesito para acabar con tus fuerzas Naruto, creo que lo haré a diario –también estaba casi vencido, haberse desvelado con Mikoto la noche anterior, creó repercusiones en el.

-Descansa padre –rió dándole un beso en la mejilla y subiendo directo a su cuarto.

-Descansa hijo –se giró hacia su hija- tu también princesita –la tomaba de la cintura para juntos subir a sus respectivas recamaras.

Entró cerrando la puerta con seguro, tomó su celular y marcó rápidamente.

-_Bueno_ –sonó una vocecita después de 3 timbrazos.

-Hina, soy yo Naruto.

-_Na…Naruto-kun, ¡hola!, ¿Cómo estas?_ –preguntaba emocionada.

-Muy bien, ya que no podía verte, solo quería escuchar tu voz –comentaba tierno.

-_Eres muy lindo Naruto-kun, yo…te extrañe mucho hoy_.

-Te aseguro que no mas de lo que yo a ti, pero ya mañana podremos estar aunque sea un rato juntos, Hina, me muero por probar tus labios –se saboreó inconscientemente.

-_Y yo los tuyos…_ -se sonrojaba, que bueno que no lo tenia enfrente.

-En fin, no quiero incomodarte mas, descansa y ten muy lindos sueños, estaré pensando en ti toda la noche Hina, te mando muchos besos –no le costaba nada ser tan cursi, a pesar de nunca haber necesitado ser así con las chicas, con ella le salía de un modo casi natural, eso empezaba a asustarlo.

-_Tu también descansa, yo estaré…soñando contigo Naruto-kun, te amo_ –suspiró muy bajito, pero el la escuchó.

-Y yo a ti Hina –escapó de sus labios- hasta mañana –colgó antes de pensar en lo que había dicho.

"Mejor duérmete de una vez Naruto, el cansancio te hace hacer cosas muy raras", culpaba al agotamiento por sus acciones.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

-¡Naruto!, otra vez…¡apúrate, vamos tarde! –gritaba desesperada, ese flojo era peor cada día.

-¡Ya voy, ya voy! –se escuchaba a lo lejos.

-Ashhh, necesito aprender a conducir –se quejaba en voz alta.

-Vámonos Sakura-chan, ¡corre! –aparecía como bólido bajando las escaleras y arrastrando junto a el a su hermana.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

-Tsk, maldito dobe, ¿Cuándo demonios llegara el día que sea puntual? –casi se le saltaba una vena.

-Tranquilo Sasu, ya llegaran –trataba de mejorarle el humor su hermana.

-Sasuke, deberías de agradecerle que pase por ustedes, Naruto no tiene ninguna obligación –lo reprendía Mikoto, ese hijo suyo era un intransigente.

-Hmp –se dirigió a la puerta, esperaba ver el auto del idiota de su amigo.

-Oye madre, no nos has dicho si castigaras a Sasu-baka por haberle casi destrozado la cabeza a Deidara –soltaba el pelilargo.

-Itachi, Sasu dijo que fue un accidente, además el que le quebró el florero, fue Naruto, y lo hizo porque-…

-Si, si, porque pensaron que éramos ladrones, madre debiste haberlos visto, parecían 2 locos, tirando golpes así sin más, ni siquiera se molestaron en preguntar quienes éramos.

-Hmp, ¿que esperabas?, que empezáramos con un: oigan ustedes extraños a los cuales no reconocemos, ¿se han metido a mi casa a buscar que robar para poder drogarse?, no seas iluso, teníamos que actuar en el momento –simplificaba el azabache menor.

-Woo, que cómico Sasu-chan, espero que sigas teniendo la misma actitud cuando Sakurita este posando frente a Deidara –empezó a molestarlo con el único punto débil que le conocía.

-Tsk, ya te dije que ese maldito toxicómano no se saldrá con la suya –se enfureció de repente.

-¡Basta!, Itachi, dame tus llaves del coche ahora mismo –exclamó la pelinegra extendiéndole la mano para recibir lo que le pidió.

-¿Qué?, pero madre, él empezó.

-Les dije que no quería volver a ver sus peleas, ahora obedece hijo, solo será por un mes –fruncía el ceño.

-Vaya, ahora tendré que pedirle a Yahiko que pase por mi, no es justo madre –sacaba las llaves y se las daba.

-Sasuke –se dirigió ahora a su otro hijo.

-Yo solo actué así porque quiero proteger a la novia de mi hermanita, madre –se excusaba, temiendo lo peor.

-Aunque haya sido así tendré que castigarte, ahora no serán 3 sino 5 meses sin conducir.

-¿Qué?, pero a Itachi le castigaste el auto solo 1 mes, no es justo.

-Sasu tiene razón madre, no seas tan injusta con el –por primera vez defendió a su hermano, el pobre se lo merecía, sabia que su mamá los quería a todos por igual, aunque a veces como en esta ocasión no lo parecía.

-Tienen razón, es que Sasu, siempre te pones en una actitud muy difícil hijo –de los 3 era el que mas la inspiraba a ponerle algún castigo, ese niño era tan obstinado y renegado- solo será un mes mas de castigo.

-Hmp, ya que –aceptó desanimado, tendría que segur teniendo como chofer al impuntual del dobe.

-Ya llegaron –apuntó con alegría la pequeña oji perla al escuchar el claxon.

-Adiós madre –salieron a toda prisa.

Mikoto se sentó al lado de su hijo mayor en el sillón más grande, se había agotado después de aquella pequeña discusión, además en su mente todavía rondaba la proposición de Kakashi.

-Espero que cuando mi nuevo papá llegue a la casa me retire el castigo –sonrió el pelilargo.

-¿Qué has dicho? –lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Pues que espero que Kakashi-san, no sea tan regañón como tu –le confirmó sus sospechas en tono juguetón.

-¡Itachi!, Kakashi y yo solo somos amigos –se levantó a prisa caminando al comedor.

-Vamos madre, no me digas que no pasó nada el sábado –la siguió muy de cerca.

-No se en que estés pensando, pero… -no supo que decir, no quería mentirle a su hijo.

-Madre, habla de una vez –pidió serio.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? –lo confrontó derrotada.

-No estaba seguro, pero, esperaba que así fuera, ¿dime que pasó entre ustedes? –se sentaron en el comedor.

-Kakashi…él, me pidió matrimonio –sus mejillas se colorearon de un rojo intenso, mientras una sonrisa tímida se formó en sus labios.

-Madre, ¡muchas felicidades!, ¿Cuándo es la boda? –se puso de pie y la abrazó contento.

-Yo…yo, le dije…es que…mn, le dije que no estaba segura –se avergonzó de la mirada de reproche que su hijo le dedicó.

-Pero, ¿Por qué?, madre tú lo amas, ¿Qué te detuvo para aceptarlo? –su expresión era de curiosidad.

-Itachi, el, veras, Kakashi es un hombre de mundo, es tan especial, sale con mujeres hermosas, cultas, jóvenes…y yo…yo solo soy-…

-Eres una madre maravillosa y una mujer excepcional, mamá, piénsalo, Kakashi-san ha tenido incontables oportunidades de tener una esposa, la prueba de que tu le interesas mas que cualquier otra es que te lo pidió a ti, quiere casarse contigo, tu le interesas de verdad.

-Tu…hijo, ¿crees que él de verdad me ame? –su corazón latía rápidamente.

-Madre, deja ya de creerte menos, eres la mujer perfecta, has esperado por esto toda la vida, no se porque sigues esperando, ¿lo amas?

-Por supuesto –se ofendió por la duda en su hijo.

-Bien, entonces no esperes a que otra llegue y te lo quite, Kakashi es apuesto eso sin contar lo inteligente y lo asediado que es, no sé que haces aquí dudando mientras él espera que vayas directo a sus brazos –la reprendía.

-Tienes razón, no quiero seguir esperando…pero, ¿y tus hermanos? –su rostro reflejo pánico- ¿si ellos no lo aceptan?

-Deja de poner excusas, ya veremos que pasa con ellos después, ahora lo mas importante eres tu, ¡ve por el madre! –la animó ayudándola a levantarse.

-Si, ¡si! –corrió escaleras arriba-me arreglo y salgo para allá –gritaba subiendo desesperada a su habitación.

"Ya era hora madre", ahora si las cosas se estaban arreglando en esa familia.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./ **

-Por favor dime que hoy no iremos por tu noviecita –pedía seria la pelirosa.

-Matsuri ya no es mi noviecita –miró por el retrovisor, la oji perla sonrió contenta.

-Bien, porque la verdad la odio –empezó a disfrutar del paisaje.

-Y, Saku…¿Qué has pensado de la propuesta del amigo de mi hermano? –la pelinegra estaba a punto de empezar con el plan de Sasuke.

-Oh, ya no tuve oportunidad de contarte mi decisión, pues, he decidido aceptar –sonrió contenta volteando a ver a los 2 hermanos.

-¿No hablaras enserio verdad? –la actitud de la oji perla la sorprendió.

-Pues claro que es enserio, ¿Por qué lo dices así?

-Creo que seria un error Saku –le aseguró sensata.

-¿Qué?, un error, ¿P…por… qué? –titubeo.

-Ni siquiera lo conoces, solo porque te haya dicho que eres linda, ¿tu estas dispuesta a arriesgarte a que algo te pase? –sus ojos reflejaban molestia.

-Bueno, no solo por eso, es que me parece una oportunid-…

-Una oportunidad, ¿y para que?, no es que te vayas a convertir en estrella o algo así, ¿que ganarías?, nada, solo lucirte frente a ese tipo que de seguro quiere aprovecharse de ti, y por lo visto, tu se lo pondrás fácil –el rubio y el pelinegro permanecían callados escuchando todo, Hina por su parte no podía ceder ni un milímetro, "se fuerte y no flaquees, repréndela" le había dicho su hermano.

-No quiero convertirme en estrella, pero es algo nuevo, no todos los días alguien quiere esculpirme –se sentía algo ofendida por el nulo apoyo de su amiga.

-Por favor Saku, esculpirte, eres muy bonita pero tampoco eres la gran cosa –los jades se abrieron de repente, Hina se arrepintió muy tarde de sus palabras, había llegado algo lejos con esa declaración, "si tienes que hacerla sentir mal para convencerla, hazlo, ella te lo agradecerá después, ya veras", retumbaba la voz de Sasuke en su mente.

-Tienes razón, no soy la gran cosa, y tan no lo soy, que me negaré a la propuesta de Deidara –concluyó la pelirosa con los ojos vidriosos.

Naruto estacionaba el auto, todos se habían quedado callados, cuando el vehículo se detuvo del todo, la oji jade bajó enseguida sin esperar a nadie.

-Saku, ¡espera! –quiso detenerla pero su hermano la tomó del brazo.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien, iré a buscarla –se ofrecía amable.

-Esta bien –aceptó triste, mientras el oji negro se adelantaba.

-Gracias Hina-chan, tu la has convencido, nadie lo hubiera hecho mejor que tu, enserio muchas gracias –la abrazó contento el rubio.

-De nada Naruto-kun, aunque, no se porque haberlo logrado me hace sentir tan mal –se dejaba abrazar mientras se deprimía.

...

Casi había corrido, llegó hasta el patio trasero del colegio y se derrumbó a los pies de un frondoso árbol, no quería ver ni mucho menos escuchar a nadie, se sentía triste de que la única persona en la que siempre había confiado la tratara así, ¿Por qué su mejor amiga le había dicho todas esas hirientes palabras?, se suponía que ella era la única que nunca la juzgaba y siempre aunque no estuvieran de acuerdo la una con la otra, siempre se apoyarían.

-¿Estas bien? –escuchó esa voz que se estaba convirtiendo en un tormento.

-Si, no te preocupes –se levantó de golpe.

-Hina nunca debió hablarte así –se acercó hasta quedar frente a ella.

-Solo decía la verdad –sonrió tristemente.

-Claro que no, aunque no este de acuerdo en que ese tipo quiera usarte de modelo, entiendo muy bien sus razones para que pretenda hacerlo –empezó a acariciarle la mejilla.

-No…entiendo –retrocedió un paso, Sasuke era hermoso, incluso con el uniforme escolar era la perfección andante, ese simple pantalón negro, con la camisa blanca y la corbata también oscura, lo hacían verse tan apetecible, su mente empezó a divagar.

-Eres hermosa, por eso él quiere esculpirte, no imagino mejor modelo que tu –se acercó ese paso que ella se había alejado.

-Yo no lo creo, y por lo visto, Hinata tampoco –sintió su cuerpo chocar con el tronco cuando el la hizo retroceder otra vez.

-No dejes que alguien te quite tu seguridad, mucho menos Hina, si ella no te valora, habrá otros que si –la acorraló colocando sus brazos a cada lado de su cabeza.

-No se a que te refieres –ladeó su rostro evitando su mirada.

-Hinata es mi hermana, pero, no se merece a alguien como tu…Sakura, no permitas que te trate así –tomó su mentón y lo alzó para que sus miradas se cruzaran.

-Sa…su…ke –usó esto como una invitación y se fue acercando a sus labios- ¡no! –gritó empujándolo por el pecho y apartándolo de ella.

-¿Qué pasa? –"idiota", la había presionado mucho.

-Tu, yo…no, solo somos amigos, tu eres novio de Karin y ella, ella es, mi amiga –bajó la mirada avergonzada.

-No soy su novio, ¿Por qué todos creen eso? –preguntó fastidiado, estuvo a punto de besarla y ahora eso los detenía, ya había logrado hacer a un lado a su hermana y ahora la peliroja.

-Pero…ella te quiere, y tú también –mencionó triste.

-Hmp, ella no me quiere ni yo a ella –quería convencerla de seguir en lo que estaban.

-Si no es así, entonces, ¿Por qué la besaste? –lo miró directo a sus ónix.

-Eso, solo fue…por despecho –sacó de la manga su ultima carta.

-¿Despecho?, ¿despecho a quien? –la duda la asaltó.

-No me hagas decírtelo, solo te diré que…Karin y yo no somos nada, ella no me interesa en lo absoluto, no tienes por qué sentirte culpable –se acercó nuevamente hacia la pelirosa.

-Pero…

-Shh, pero nada –la tomó por la cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

-Sasuke…yo, solo responde esto…¿yo, te gusto? –sus manos se clavaron en sus hombros, se sentía desfallecer.

-Hmp, si Sakura…si me gustas –y arremetió desesperado contra esos labios que ya lo esperaban sedientos de él.

…**./…./…./ **

…**./…./…./**

**Hiiii!, kmo están?...bien, pues eso espero…**

**Aki nuevamente trayéndoles un capitulo mas, ke les ha parecido?, no había publicado nada xk no se me ocurría nada, espero k no haya quedado tan flojo…esk se me cruzo un bache de falta de inspiración así k espero no haya afectado mucho a la historia…En fin, ya tuvimos el primer beso, considerando que es el onceavo capitulo creo k no ha sido precipitado, estos pobres ya se lo merecían y las seguidoras (es) sasusaku también, así k en el prox ps ya detallare mas esta situación, xk se kedo asi kmo k en stand by…..Esa Hina les dije ke es algo maleable, pero no se apuren ya la vida le abrirá los ojos….A los k ni se acordaban de Matsuri ps x lo visto están iwal k Naruto k ni en el mundo la hace a la pobre, nadamas ****Alabdiel**** recordó que eso se les olvido, ¡felicidades! Eres muy observador!...Mikoto, hay esa mujer, sino acepta a Kakashi la saco del fic...jaja, na como la voy a sacar, por supuesto k no perderá esa oportunidad, yo no lo haría!**

**Bueno, ha sido un gusto pasarme por aki, me encanta star en contacto con todos ustedes, a los k les gusta la historia, muxisimas grax x su apoyo, a los k no ps para todos los gustos hay algo, ojala encuentren una historia digna de su atención…bienvenidas sean todas sus quejas, sugerencias, preguntas (mientras no quieran que les platike el final =P), chismes, y xk no ps hasta complacencias, ya saben pídanlas con confianza…**

**A los k kieran darme sus opiniones sobre este capitulo dsd ahora, ps ya de antemano graxias, a los k se las guarden xk son timidos ps igual no los presiono, pero sepan ke me hacen muy feliz al leer las palabras k amablemente me dedican!**

**Cada vez hago mas largos los monólogos, pero es k me emociono y se me va el teclado….cuídense, pórtense bien, o mal o kmo sea k se kieran portar, son libres de hacerlo, al menos sin dañar al vecino…nos leemos pronto, un abrazo! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Naruto no me pertenece**

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

**La novia de mi hermana**

Capitulo XII

_Flash-back_

_-¿Cómo crees que se sienta el primer beso Hina? –veían en la televisión como una pareja de jóvenes se besaban en una película._

_-Mn, pues, no lo se Saku, me imagino que ha de ser algo muy romántico, aunque, a mi me daría miedo –se sonrojaba una pelinegra de tan solo 12 años._

_-A ti todo te da miedo, en cambio a mi…yo creo que me desmayaría de la felicidad –sonreía soñadora la de ojos jades._

_-Ay Saku, ¿Por qué te desmayarías solo por un beso? –reía ante lo dicho por su amiga._

_-Pues, porque cuando yo bese a alguien, esa persona será el amor de mi vida, no voy a andar pegando los labios con cualquiera –cruzaba los brazos mientras hacia un mohín._

_-Jajajaja. Oye, escuché decir a unas chicas que los besos franceses son los mejores._

_-¿Besos franceses?, ¿Cuáles son esos besos Hinata? –se ponía frente a ella con el rostro embargado de curiosidad._

_-Pues, mn…la verdad, no lo se –subía los hombros confirmando lo despistada que estaba._

_-Vaya…¡ya sé!, preguntémosle a Ita-kun cuales son esos besos –se levantaba decidida del sofá._

_-¡Espera Saku!, ¿y si Itachi-chan se enoja? –la jalaba del brazo para detenerla._

_-¿Mn, entonces a quién le preguntamos?_

_-Podríamos buscarlo en internet._

_-¡Si! –corrieron ambas a la computadora._

_Las muecas que reflejaban eran de aversión y total decepción, se alejaron del monitor que se hallaba en aquel escritorio y regresaron a su lugar frente al televisor._

_-Agh, te imaginas usar la lengua para eso, que desagradable –descartaba la de melena rosada._

_-Si, que asco, creo que jamás besar_é_ a nadie, ni siquiera a Naruto-kun –se estremecía la pelinegra ante aquella idea. _

_-Es que seria algo muy asqueroso, alguien mas enredando su lengua a la tuya, además de repugnante seria muy incomodo, definitivamente yo no me atrevería –negaba incontables veces con la cabeza._

_Fin flash-back_

Sentía como era empujada hasta que chocó nuevamente con aquel tronco, sus ojos se habían cerrado por puro instinto, los brazos se le quedaron trabados a los costados, su cintura era apresada por unas manos que se cerraban en un abrazo posesivo mientras que sus labios luchaban por permanecer impenetrables a la lengua de aquel pelinegro. De repente una de las extremidades de él se alejó de donde estaba colocada, sintió que un pulgar le acarició su labio inferior y lo jaló hacia abajo abriendo su boca en el proceso, unos dientes se clavaron además en el, continuando con esa abertura mientras aquel resbaladizo órgano cumplió su cometido y entró sin vacilar. Chocó contra su propia lengua, se enredaba en ella subiendo y bajando, como si danzaran a un compas muy lento y exquisito, él continuaba tomándole el rostro con su mano derecha. "Mi primer beso real, otra vez con Uchiha", solo ese pelinegro ocupaba sus pensamientos en ese instante, "al parecer eso de las lenguas no es tan asqueroso como pensaba", no podía creer lo que estaban haciendo, solo sabia que no podía impedirlo.

Casi escuchaba un coro de ángeles, por fin había llegado el día, si hubiera sabido besar así a los 7 años cuando la había tocado por primera vez, juraría que lo habría hecho en ese entonces. Sentía el temor y la inexperiencia de la chica que estaba en sus brazos, eso lo tenia inmensamente feliz, nadie había probado esos labios mas que él, hace 10 años y ahora otra vez, sentía morir, no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de que poseía esa bruja, pero lo engatusaba a tal punto de querérsela devorar sin contemplaciones, esa necesidad lo quemaba desde su interior, tanto que ya estaba perdiendo el control. Empezó sereno, con movimientos sutiles y muy suaves, pero ya había pasado de lo pasional a lo feroz, ahora sus manos se encontraban atrayéndola por la nuca hacia él, para intensificar todavía más aquel atroz beso, no respiraba, no le importaba, quería comérsela.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./ **

-Ya no te preocupes Hina, veras que Sakura-chan estará bien, le has salvado la vida, ese patán pudo haberle hecho algún daño –la consolaba el rubio, ambos caminaban por los pasillos, el timbre acababa de sonar.

-Es que, me parece que no fue la manera, Naruto-kun, yo no pienso que sea verdad lo que le dije a Saku –sus ojos reflejaban mucha culpa.

-Era necesario Hina, ya después se contentaran y todos estaremos felices, ¡de veras! –le sonrió sincero.

-Ojala así sea –se animó a dedicarle una tímida sonrisa.

-Bien, ahora vámonos a nuestros salones, Sakura-chan y el teme ya deben estar ahí, te veo después Hina –volteó hacia todos lados, cerciorándose que nadie los viera, le dio un beso fugaz en los labios- hasta pronto– corrió a su aula.

-Adiós Naruto-kun –se encaminó sonrojada hacia su destino.

Llegó y puso sus cosas en su lugar, le pareció muy raro no ver a su amigo por ningún lado, "mn, ¿Dónde estará el teme?", recorrió cada asiento con sus azulinos ojos.

-Naruto, tenemos que hablar –se escuchaba molesta la castaña, sabia que no podía hacer una escena frente a todos, pero no aguantaba las ganas de reclamarle a aquel desconsiderado.

-Ah, eres tú, ¿Qué quieres Matsuri? –la enfrentó hastiado de su presencia, menos mal el profesor aun no llegaba, la terminaría de una vez- no, espera, antes de que te quejes y me hagas algún berrinche, déjame decirte que tu y yo, ya no somos nada –la miró frio.

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo que ya no somos nada?, pero si tu me dijis-…

-Se lo que dije, pero las cosas han cambiado, no me interesas, eres demasiado molesta, no quiero seguir aguantándote, así que…esto se acabó –se giró restándole importancia.

-No puedes hacer eso, Naruto…yo te quiero, ¿hay otra verdad? –se había colocado frente a él, se contenía de llorar, lo que menos necesitaba era fastidiarlo mas con sus acciones.

-Pero yo no, no me gustas, y si, hay otra…Matsuri, eres una buena chica, porque no te haces un favor y buscas a alguien que si te quiera –le sugirió tranquilo y en un tono compasivo.

-Pero, ¡yo te quiero a ti!, ¿Quién es?, ¿es esa mustia de Hinata verdad? –sus ojos lo atravesaban con rencor.

-Mhmp, no la llames así, además ella no tiene nada que ver, lo digo enserio Matsuri, búscate a alguien mas, yo no te quiero y nunca lo haré –finalizaba mientras el profesor hacia acto de presencia.

"Malditos, sabia que esa mosca muerta me daría problemas", pensó con dolor la castaña mientras se dirigía a su asiento.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

Respiraba con mucha dificultad, tenia el rostro pegado en aquel cálido pecho, él todavía la abrazaba sin dejarla mover un centímetro. Después de aquel impulsivo beso, habían seguido otros tres o cuatro mas, la verdad no tenia conciencia de cuantos, su cerebro ya no estaba funcionando, y su cuerpo se rindió desde el primer roce a las caricias de aquel azabache, solo seguía de pie porque el la sujetaba fuertemente.

-Sa…su…ke, por favor –pidió con la poca cordura que rescató en su ultima inhalación, sus manos aferrándose a la camisa de él.

-No me pidas que pare Sakura, no puedo –y volvió a dirigirse a esos hinchados y deliciosos labios, metió su lengua nuevamente en aquella tibia cavidad. El timbre hacia rato que había sonado, así estarían mejor, nadie interrumpiría su idílico momento.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

- Oye hijo, pensé que le dirías a tu amigo que pasara por ti –conducía desesperada Mikoto.

-Madre, por favor maneja mas despacio, no creo que por llegar 5 minutos mas tarde con Kakashi-san él ya se haya arrepentido –se aseguraba mas al cinturón, su madre parecía bandido en plena persecución.

-Es que no sabía que tenia que traerte primero a la universidad, eso me retrasara un poco –disminuía la velocidad.

-Vaya que tienes prisa, no te apures, solo será hoy, cuando vea a Yahiko me pondré de acuerdo con el para que pase por mi desde mañana.

-Bien, hay hijo, sigo muy nerviosa –hacia alto en un semáforo en rojo.

-Ya te dije que todo saldrá bien, solo ten confianza en ti misma –empezaba a recoger sus cosas para bajar en la siguiente parada- por cierto, ¿entonces puedo llevar a Deidara y a Konan esta tarde para que los conozcas?

-Oh, cierto, tus amigos artistas, claro hijo, espero estar en casa alrededor de las 4 –sonreía retomando la marcha.

-Bien, gracias madre, no te arrepentirás, además estarás tan de buen humor por tu compromiso que los recibirás gustosa –le daba un beso en la mejilla abriendo la puerta del auto.

-Itachi, que cosas dices, aunque, eso espero –rió nerviosa.

-No te entretengo mas, ¡que te vaya muy bien madre!, hasta la tarde –cerró la puerta y se empezó a despedir ondeando su mano.

Condujo despacio tratando de serenarse, estaba a tan solo un par de calles de su destino, las manos le sudaban, y sentía su rostro arder por los nervios. Llegó sin complicaciones hasta la agencia de publicidad donde seguro ya se encontraba Kakashi, respiró profundo y entró a aquel imponente edificio, la recepcionista le dio las indicaciones pertinentes y tomó el ascensor, marcó el vigésimo piso, ahí lo hallaría. Su estomago estaba revuelto y cada vez que avanzaba un nivel sentía unas ganas inmensas de correr, pero se contuvo y sacó fuerzas recordando las palabras de su hijo mayor.

-Buenos días señorita, me gustaría ver al señor Hatake Kakashi –se dirigió a la que parecía ser la secretaria de presidencia.

-Si, ¿Cuál es su nombre?, ¿tiene cita? –comentó sin mucho interés aquella mujer de cabello entre rojizo y marrón, se veía que no pasaba de los 30.

-Soy Kuran Mikoto, pues, la verdad no, él no sabe que vendría, pero si le dice que estoy aquí, estoy segura que me atenderá –se acercaba más a aquella empleada, ni siquiera la había mirado, estaba muy ocupada tecleando.

-Lo dudo, el señor Hatake no atiende a personas sin cita, el esta muy ocupado, mejor regrese después –la despachaba sin la mas mínima cortesía.

-Pero, si no le pregunta como va a saber si puede recibirme o no –le contestó algo molesta.

-Ya le dije que no será posible, ¿acaso no me entendió? –por fin captó su atención, la mujer la recorrió con la vista y levantó la ceja prepotente.

-Parece que la que no entiende es usted, dígale a Kakashi que su prometida quiere verlo –casi le gritó, esa secretaria era muy antipática, "espero no haberme pasado con lo de prometida", se arrepentía de su arrebato.

-¿Pro…prometida? –su expresión estaba desencajada, enseguida recobró la compostura y se puso de pie dirigiéndose a la oficina de su jefe.

Estaba inmerso en una nueva campaña que estaban llevando a cabo, de pronto un llamado a su puerta lo hizo distraerse, su secretaria entraba mas seria de lo normal y con cierto enojo marcado en sus facciones.

-Kakashi, te busca una mujer –cerraba la puerta acercándose a él.

-¿Quién? –regresó la vista a al monitor de su computadora.

-Es…tu prometida –escupió molesta.

-¿Mi prometida? –sus ojos se abrieron un poco- que dices, yo no tengo prometida –descartó regresando a la normalidad, seguro era alguna de sus antiguas conquistas intentando molestar.

-Lo sabia, esa loca solo quería colarse a tu oficina, entonces, llamaré a seguridad para que se deshaga de ella –se giraba dispuesta a salir.

-Rin has lo que quieras, por cierto no deseo mas interrupciones, estoy en medio de algo muy importante.

Salió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, esa mujer pelinegra aun se encontraba esperándola, mira que asustarla de esa forma, su jefe no podía tener novia, mucho menos prometida, al menos no otra que no fuera ella.

-¿Ya puedo pasar? –se abría paso a aquella oficina.

-Espere un momento, no se de donde haya salido ni que pretenda, pero mi jefe dijo no tener prometida, es mas me pidió que la echara, así que si no quiere que llame a seguridad, váyase ahora mismo –le cubría el paso.

-¿Qué?, pero si…

-No diga mas, mi jefe no quiere interrupciones y menos por una desquiciada –extendía su mano para frenarla.

-Oiga, ya le dije que soy su prometida, aunque…el toshdgdasjisvía nfo lo sshajbe –se apagó su voz al pronunciar las ultimas 5 palabras.

¿Qué dijo? –le dedicó una mirada de fastidio.

-Hmp, dije que me deje pasar, hágase a un lado, si Kakashi no quiere verme, quiero que sea el mismo quien me lo diga –esa mujer había colmado su paciencia, la hizo a un lado y entró sin avisar por aquella puerta.

-¿Ahora que pasa Ri-… -se quedó a mitad de oración- Mikoto, ¿Qué haces aquí? –se levantó sorprendido.

-Kakashi, lo siento, esta loca entró sola, llamaré ahora mismo a los guardias para que se la lleven aunque sea arrastrando.

-¡Espera Rin! –se acercó a la de ojos perla- Mikoto, no sabia que estabas aquí.

-Pues, quise pasar antes pero, tu secretaria me lo impidió –se sonrojaba ante su imponente presencia.

-¿La conoces Kakashi?

-Si, Mikoto es… -_te busca una mujer, tu prometida_, recordaba las palabras antes dichas por su secretaria, miro a la figura frente a él, Mikoto tenia las mejillas teñidas de un precioso carmín, una sonrisa nerviosa empezaba a formarse en sus labios- es…¿mi prometida? –le preguntó esperanzado.

-Si Kakashi…vine a decirte que…acepto tu propuesta –lo miró directo a los ojos decidida.

-Oh Mikoto –se abalanzó hacia ella tomándola en los brazos, la alzó dándole dos vueltas- no te arrepentirás, gracias por aceptar ser mi esposa –unía sus labios a los de su futura mujer mientras seguía sosteniéndola.

…**./…./.../**

…**./…./…./**

-Ahora si detente por favor –hizo acopio de su limitada fuerza y logró empujarlo suavemente por el pecho, jadeaba ruborizada.

-Sakura –trató de tomarla nuevamente por la cintura.

-No, es que esto…simplemente, tiene que ser una broma –sacudía la cabeza desechando aquellos besos.

-No lo es.

-¿Por qué me has besado? –sus jades brillaban confundidos.

Se mantuvo callado, no estaba preparado para la conversación que seguía, la había besado en un arrebato, y después lo continúo haciendo porque no pudo parar.

-Yo soy…soy…la nov-…

-No es necesario que me lo recuerdes –la furia lo asaltó de repente.

-Pero…es la verdad.

-Lo sé, sencillamente, no lo digas –cubrió sus labios con su dedo índice impidiéndole hablar de nuevo- déjala Sakura, déjala por mi –le pidió decidido, lo único que le importó de repente fue alejarla de su hermana y tenerla para el, así como estaban momentos antes.

-¿Dejar a Hinata, por…ti? –"no cabe duda que después de esto, me doy cuenta que siento algo muy fuerte por Sasuke…pero, ¿el pacto?, además, todavía no confió plenamente en el, aunque es el único que se ha portado bien conmigo…¿Qué hago?", su mente trabajaba a mil por hora, si no caía muerta, seguro mínimo se desmayaría.

-Estoy dispuesto a dejarte posar, conmigo harás lo que quieras, te apoyaré en todo –estaba algo desesperado, "no me importa tener que acompañarla con ese degenerado, siempre y cuando sea yo y no Hinata el que este a su lado", se impresionó ante esa muestra de debilidad, pero no podía dejar que siguieran juntas.

-Sasuke eso es…¿estas dispuesto?, es decir, ¿crees que deba? –"lo sabia, él es el único que me apoya", empezó a sonreír conmovida.

-Te dije que si lo decidías yo estaría contigo, hmp, si es lo que tu quieres, entonces, debes hacerlo.

-Me encantaría que me acompañaras –derramaba lagrimas de alegría, recobraba algo de su autoestima perdida- pero no se si pueda dejar a Hina, ella y yo tene-… -se interrumpió, "diablos, iba a decirle que tenemos un pacto, soy una tonta, por poco lo arruino", había frenado justo a tiempo.

-Lo sé, tienen una larga historia, pero, en ese caso, ¿yo llegué primero no crees? –levantó una ceja algo irritado, recordaba su dulce encuentro infantil. Su hermana se le atravesó de la nada.

-¿Ehh?

-En fin, si lo que necesitas es tiempo para pensar las cosas, lo entiendo, solo te pido que no me impidas seguir acercándome a ti –se aproximó a su rostro- ya no podría mantenerme al margen –sus ónix lucían suplicantes.

-Esta bien, podemos seguir tratándonos, pero sin besos, al menos hasta que sepa que siento, y…hasta que arregle las cosas con Hina –accedió, se sentía igual que Sasuke, ahora no podía alejarse de él, el solo pensar en esa posibilidad le generaba un gran vacío en su interior.

-Gracias Sakura, no te arrepentirás –besó su frente.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

**¿Qué tal, como estamos?...ojala estén muy pero muy bien!**

**Como estuvo la sesión de besos?, a mi me fascino! ñ.ñ**

**XFA LEAN LO SIGUIENTE ES IMPORTANTE**

**Creo que este es el capitulo mas corto que he escrito, ¿Por qué?, pues ustedes verán, todos los demás pasan de las 4000 o 5000 palabras, este no llega ni a las 3000, quise ver que les gustaría mas, si los sigo haciendo así mas relajaditos, o me ensaño con el teclado como siempre y les traigo un súper escrito?, la decisión es suya…**

**Ok, otras cosas más, ya saben que yo no puedo quedarme sin aclarar algunas de sus dudas o comentarios, empecemos:**

**-Bueno esta es mas una respuesta a **_**danny**_**, quien amablemente me dejo su review, aunque la contestación ps también se acomodara para varios de ustedes…primeramente muxas gracias por tu comentario =), ahora si…veras sé que la pareja de Mikoto y Kakashi ps no es algo común o al menos muy bien visto ni aceptado, porque la realidad es que ella y Fugaku eran un bello matrimonio. Quise crear esta pareja en mi fic, sencillamente para salir de la rutina, no odio a Fugaku, pero no quería batallar mucho con su personalidad en esta historia, además esta pareja le da un toque diferente, no soy seguidora de ellos, la verdad no los había visto haciendo pareja en otros fics, por eso se me ocurrió…Entiendo que no sean de tu agrado y créeme que respeto eso, espero que no afecte mucho para que sigas disfrutando del resto de la historia…otra cosa mas de tu opinión, al contrario de tu observación yo disto un poco de que Sakura se esté comportando como estúpida, y aquí les van las razones…**

**1- Hinata y Sakura se plantearon cambiar a sus hermanos, pero oh sorpresa, son muy inexpertas en los temas de la vida, siempre han estado en una burbuja creada por su familia y sostenida por ellas mismas, hasta ahora que pretenden romperla, pero obvio no será fácil, ¿Por qué?, bueno ps porque no tienen ni la mas mínima idea de como hacerlo, pensaban que solo fingir ser novia una de la otra bastaría, pero no contaban con el plan que sus respectivos hermanos tendrían a su vez para contrarrestar el comportamiento de ellas, de ahí el hecho que estén actuando tan atropelladamente cada una.**

**2- Hinata, no la odien, yo no la adoro pero tampoco me incomoda…es muy valido que se haya creído las palabras de su hermano, después de todo, quien va a pensar que nuestra propia familia trate de hacernos algún daño, claro que no!, al contrario, confiamos ciegamente en nuestros consanguíneos, y mas ella que nunca ha tenido motivos para dudar de Sasu, otra cosa, en realidad ella si ha sido la mas débil y dependiente en esa amistad, era lógico que esas palabras le calaran y la hicieran querer tomar algo de fuerza, ella lo tom****ó**** por el lado de ser igual de decidida que Sakura, no por el lado de hacerle algún daño. **

**3- Sasuke, tampoco es que sea un maldito manipulador (que si lo es =D), pero, quiere separarlas a como de lugar, sabe que ellas tienen lazos muy fuertes y que solo lograra romperlos fracturando primero su amistad porque ante todo ellas son amigas, obvio que tiene que lavarle el cerebro a Hina porque es la que tiene a la mano, a Sakura tiene que tratarla de otra manera, ósea alejándola de todo apoyo para que se refugie en el.**

**4-Casi la mayoría, sino es que todos, quieren que Saku acepte la propuesta de Dei, ella dijo que no lo haría porque las palabras de Hina le crearon un complejo inmediato, pero ahora con el apoyo de su "pelinegro incondicional" pues ¿ustedes que creen que dirá? =P…**

**5-Quien va ganando?, obvio ellos, pero no canten victoria, no quiero adelantar mas de lo necesario, solo confíen en mi, esto es extremadamente inevitable para el fic, sean pacientes y no crean que todo esta perdido, no sean derrotistas!**

**6-Con el asunto del compromiso, en cuanto a quienes se interpondrán, mn, no quiero hacer un drama de eso, Sakura si ha sido algo intimidante con las novias de su padre, pero recordemos que esta vez no es cualquier mujer, es la mismísima Mikoto, a la cual ella ve como la madre que nunca tuvo, así que aunque se pondrá algo brava, no quiere decir que la odie o le haga la vida un lio.**

**Por ultimo, ya estoy pensando en otras historias, no descuidare esta ni un minuto, si es lo que están imaginando, pero me han asaltado nuevas ideas y quiero llevarlas a cabo, mas adelante les platicare las opciones para que ustedes me ayuden a elegir cual publicar, a menos que prefieran que sea sorpresa y sea yo la que elija, allá ustedes me contestaran.**

**Bueno, ps muxas gracias por leerse mi casi evangelio, espero haber aclarado algunas cosas, lo hago porque me surge la necesidad al ver que muxos casi me quieren golpear (na, bromeo, pero que bueno que no saben donde vivo), entonces ojala sigan apoyándome con sus comentarios, con sus alertas, favoritos, etc…MUXAS GRACIAS POR TODO, CUIDENSE MUXO, LES MANDO UN ABRAZO!**

**P.D. no olviden decirme si prefieren capítulos así cortos o mas extensos…Sayo!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Naruto no me pertenece**

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

**La novia de mi hermana**

Capitulo XIII

-Creo que…debemos ir a clases –sugirió para cambiar de tema.

-Hmp, será mejor esperar a la segunda hora, si entramos ahora solo ganaremos un llamado de atención.

-Ni siquiera escuche el timbre –se sonrojó al recordar lo que la tenia distraída.

-Ni yo –la devoraba con la mirada, si ella no le hubiera prohibido los besos bien podrían estar aprovechando el tiempo en esos momentos.

-Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos?

-Solo esperar, mientras, puedes decirme ¿Qué has decidido con respecto a_ posar_? –sintió una patada en el hígado ante esa posibilidad.

-Mn, pues, tienes razón, es lo que quiero, y no voy a detenerme por las palabras de Hina…pero… -lo miró de repente.

-¿Qué pasa? –estaba tratando de helar su sangre que por dentro hervía de enojo, debido a la respuesta de la pelirosa.

-Quiero…me gustaría aceptar, tu…oferta, es decir, quiero que me acompañes cuando lo haga –sonrió tímida.

-Eso no tienes que pedirlo, esta claro que te acompañare –si ese rubio vividor quería esculpirla que se preparara, porque él se convertiría en un tormento para ese pobre incauto que se atrevió a poner los ojos en esa molestia.

-Gracias…Sasuke-kun –giró su rostro avergonzada.

Torció sus labios en una sonrisa dichoso, "por fin, ahora, a seguir con el plan".

**.../…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

-Por favor Rin, déjanos a solas –ordenó cuando terminó de besar a su prometida, su secretaria seguía ahí como estatua.

-Pe…pero Kakashi, dijiste que estabas muy ocupado y… -se apresuraba a contestar, estaba mas que sorprendida por lo que acababa de ver.

-Se lo que dije, pero esto es mas importante, por cierto, Mikoto ¿deseas tomar algo? –su vista viajó hacia la pelinegra.

-Un café por favor, mn, con 2 de azúcar y algo de crema –no tenía muchas ganas de ese café, pero lo tomó como una pequeña venganza en contra de aquella empleada, "¿Por qué lo llama con tanta confianza?", eso la tenía algo molesta.

-Bien, ya oíste Rin, yo solo quiero un vaso de agua –le indicaba acatar sus ordenes.

-En seguida –torció la boca y se dio media vuelta para salir soltando chispas, estaba rabiosa.

-Si estas muy ocupado, podemos vernos después –sugirió ya mas tranquila ante la salida de la secretaria.

-Bueno, estaba en medio de algo importante, pero puede esperar, ahora mi prioridad eres tu –se acercó nuevamente y la atrajo por la cintura.- Estoy inmensamente feliz por tu respuesta, pensé que te tomaría mas decidirte.

-La verdad, tuve algo de ayuda, ya sabes mi gurú de cabecera –sonrió al recordar a su hijo mayor.

-Ya encontrare la manera de agradecerle a Itachi.

-¿Sabias que era el del que hablaba? –Kakashi era tan perspicaz como su mismo hijo.

-Ese niño es un genio, no me sorprendería que su meta en la vida sea conquistar el mundo –bromeo dándole dulces besos cortos a su futura esposa.

-Si, nuestros hijos son… -su rostro se tensó.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Ahora, lo único que me preocupa es…¿Qué crees que ellos dirán Kakashi? –le expresaba su preocupación.

-Mn, pues…el apoyo de Itachi esta mas que implícito, Sasuke tal vez se ponga algo bravo, después de todo lo que menos querrá será un padrastro que le imponga reglas, Hinata se pondrá muy alegre por los dos, Naruto…a Naruto le fascinara mientras no quieras que comparta cuarto con Sasuke, y a Sakura…a mi princesa… -suspiró audiblemente.

-Sakura, será la más afectada –respondió Mikoto por el.

-Pero…con tu ayuda y comprensión, veras que terminara aceptando nuestra relación –se encargaba de cerrar aquellas dudas en la oji perla.

-¿Cuándo se los diremos?

-Hoy mismo, después de todo, la boda será pronto, ya te dije que no quiero que esperemos –esa tranquilidad de su futuro marido la seguía asombrando, no se complicaba por nada.

-Tan pronto, mn, y si mejor esperamos un poco…es mas, ¿que tal si este viernes preparo una cena y ahí se los decimos? –se le ocurrió de pronto.

-Esa es una buena idea, después de todo es una celebración, ¿pero segura que quieres encargarte tu sola de la cena?, es decir, podemos ir a un restaurant.

-No, prefiero que sea en la casa, es un momento intimo, no te preocupes, puedo encargarme de todo –se emocionaba.

-Bien, entonces así será, este viernes anunciaremos formalmente el compromiso a nuestros hijos.

-Me voy, no quiero distraerte mas –tomaba su bolso de la silla donde lo había colocado.

-¿Tan pronto?, si no has tomado tu café, aunque ahora que me doy cuenta Rin ya se tardo.

-No importa, además tengo que pasarme por la galería, ¿te veo mas tarde? –preguntó esperanzada.

-Por supuesto, ¿quieres ir a cenar? –propuso travieso, acercándose a su oído y dándole un leve mordisco.

-¡Kakashi! –la hacia comportarse como una colegiala, gracias a él se la pasaba ruborizada- claro que si, entonces, te espero.

-Estaré puntual –besó sus labios despacio, ella le permitió profundizar el beso mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

Vio entrar a su amiga hasta la segunda clase, estaba muy preocupada, no había asistido a la primera hora y suponía que era su culpa.

-Saku, yo…¿podemos hablar? –se animó a acercársele antes de que llegara el siguiente profesor.

-No sé de que pretendas que hablemos, dejaste muy claro lo que piensas de mi –fue cortante.

-Es que…no quise decir eso, Saku…

-¿Ah no?, y entonces ¿que pretendías al decirme todas esas palabras? –frunció el ceño molesta.

-Solo, yo solo… -ahora que lo pensaba no sabia bien porque fue tan ofensiva, quiso dar su opinión acerca del asunto del escultor, pero se estaba dando cuenta que esa no era su opinión sino la de Naruto y la de Sasuke, "a mi no me molestaba que Saku quisiera posar", entonces como habían acabado peleando sin motivos. Se suponía que ella quería tener voz y voto, ser también participe de las decisiones de ambas como pareja, "oh si, era por lo de nuestra relación", recordó.

-Y bien, ¿vas a decir algo o solo te quedaras balbuceando como siempre? –fue ruda con su comentario.

-Hmp, así que siempre balbuceo. Pues si dije eso fue porque no estoy de acuerdo que lo hagas, ya es hora de que yo también decida y no me parece que te vayas con ese tipo y me dejes a mí como novia engañada –la criticó.

Ese comentario antes dicho por su amiga la hizo pensar en las palabras de su hermano, _"tu no eres del tipo intimidante", "no puedes ser tan condescendiente Hina", "Sakura hace lo que le da la gana contigo"_, retumbaban en su mente. "Ya no mas", ahora seria ella la que llevara las riendas en esa amistad-falso/noviazgo.

-¿Qué?, ¿novia engañada?, ¿acaso estas loca? –se levantó de su pupitre para enfrentarla cara a cara.

-Se te olvida que todos creen que somos novias –dijo esto en un tono bajo para no ser escuchada- si tu aceptas ponerte a disposición del amigo de Itachi, seré como siempre la sumisa que es controlada por ti –la empujó por el pecho con su dedo índice.

-Ja, ahora resulta que por el hecho de querer posar para el ¿significa que te vaya a ser infiel? –de cuando acá Hinata era una posesiva, y lo peor era que su relación era tan irreal como los unicornios.

-Es lo que todos creerán, y no estoy dispuesta a dejar que se burlen de mi por tu culpa.

-Pues voy a posar, te guste o no, y a menos que no quieras que esto acabe peor de lo que ya esta, te exijo una disculpa.

-Pues no lo haré, lo hice porque era necesario, ¡y no quiero que poses, es mi ultima palabra Sakura! –gritó enojada, todos sus compañeros prestaron atención al estallido de furia de aquella indefensa pelinegra.

-¡Lo haré!, ni tu ni nadie me detendrá Hinata, ¡y no me grites! –vocifero levantando el tono un decibel mas que ella.

-¡Oh no, si lo haces esta relación termina!, ¡y yo grito todo lo que quiero! –amenazó con los nervios crispados.

-Pues que así sea, ¡no quiero estar al lado de una amargada y desconfiada como tu! –se volvió una batalla campal, todos posaban sus ojos en ellas, yendo de una a otra cada vez que gritaban.

-Yo seré amargada, pero lo desconfiada es por tu culpa ¿quieres comportarte como una cualquiera?, ¡pues adelante, hazlo! –se giró y salió del salón a toda prisa, eso se les había salido de las manos y tenia que buscar a Sasuke para que la ayudara.

La pelirosa se quedo congelada en su sitio, "¿una cualquiera?, pero si ni siquiera he tenido novio", ¿Cómo fue posible que Hinata, su amiga de toda la vida le dijera eso?, "pues no tendrás novio, pero que tal te dejas besar por tu Sasuke-kun?", la atacó una vocecita a la cual ella denomino culpa, "bueno si, pero él me beso, además tampoco es motivo suficiente para llamarme cualquiera", se sentía muy triste y a la vez traicionada, la pelinegra estaba actuando de un modo muy extraño, lo peor era que en este momento no tenia cabeza para arreglar las cosas con ella, estaba ofendida y estaba decidida a no ser ella la que diera el primer paso.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme Sasuke-kun? –preguntaba temerosa la peliroja.

-Hmp, lo siento Karin pero…

-Ya no quieres nada conmigo, ¿verdad? –lo miró directo a esos fríos y a la vez hermosos ojos.

-No, creo que no eres mi tipo, lo mejor es no alargar esto mas de lo necesario –le dijo con voz estéril.

-Vaya, pensé que esto duraría un poco mas –sonrió de manera triste, ese chico le fascinaba, pero sabia muy bien que jamás lograría que se enamorara de ella, de hecho dudaba que el fuera capaz de tener algún sentimiento de amor por alguien- la pase bien a tu lado Sasuke-kun, sé que no fue mucho lo que convivimos, pero, enserio me gustaba estar contigo.

-Sasu, ¿podemos hablar? –llegaba su hermana a sacarlo de ese incomodo momento.

-Claro –le cedió atención a su oportuna hermanita, la oji perla se veía algo perturbada, "¿Sakura le habrá dicho lo que pasó?", si Hinata venia a reclamarle no tenia idea de como zafarse de ese lio- ¿Qué pasa Hina?, habla de una vez –la apuraba, alejándola unos metros de donde antes estaban.

-Es que, pelee con Saku –empezó a llorar.

-¿Por qué fue la pelea? –le dolía ver a su hermana en ese estado, pero se aguantaba, a su parecer el bien seria mayor. "Espero que hayan terminado", empezaba a rezarle al Dios en el que no creía, para que se cumpliera su anhelado deseo.

-Le prohibí posar, y aun así, dijo que lo haría… -sollozó- entonces la amenace con que si no me hacia caso, terminaría con ella….

-¿Y? –estaba ansioso por escuchar la respuesta.

-Saku y yo…ya no somos nada, casi le dije que era una cualquiera, ahora ni siquiera querrá ser mi amiga, Sasu, ayúdame…¿Qué hago?, yo solo quería formar parte de sus decisiones –se lanzaba a los brazos de su hermano.

-Tranquila –la abrazó torpe, hacia mucho que no tenia gestos tiernos con su pequeña hermana, al menos no como cuando eran niños- Si Sakura no esta dispuesta a ceder, ella no te merece Hina.

-Pero…entonces…¿ya no hay nada que hacer? –se separó de el para verlo a la cara.

-Hmp, deja que pase un tiempo, así podrán pensar mejor las cosas, eres muy joven para tener pareja, ya ves, esta relación ha durado menos de 5 días, Hina, eso demuestra que no estas preparada…¿Por qué mejor no esperas otros 7 o 10 años y lo intentas en ese momento? –le sugirió tranquilo.

-Pe…pero, además de ser mi novia, Saku era mi mejor amiga –pasó por alto la sugerencia del pelinegro.

"Y próximamente tu cuñada", pensó Sasuke inmerso en sus propios pensamientos, que fácil había sido acabar con esa ridícula relación, Hinata lloraba como Magdalena, pero ya se le pasaría en uno o dos días, ahora lo importante era terminar de conquistar a la pelirosa, no la quería de novia formal, pero la disfrutaría hasta saciar ese raro deseo que tenia por ella, además, hacerla pagar por las lagrimas de su hermana era un plus, se ponía de pretexto el azabache.

-Mn, solo espera Hina, las cosas se calmaran solas, tengo que entrar al salón, ¿estarás bien? –veía como entraban sus compañeros al aula.

-Si, gracias Sasu –se limpiaba los restos de llanto.

-Bien, te veo después…y Hina, pase lo que pase, no te disculpes, tu tienes la razón, si hay alguien quien tiene que ceder, esa es Sakura no tu –finalizó alejándose.

-Si Sasu, eso haré –suspiró y se dispuso a volver a su clase.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

Las horas se habían pasado muy rápido, ya se encontraban preparándose para salir a su receso, no tenia idea de lo que haría, ella y Hinata siempre iban a comer juntas, pero obviamente esta vez no seria así. Estaba algo harta de las burlas que sus compañeros hacían a costa de ellas, en especial las de las chicas, estas se mofaban por lo rápido que la relación había acabado.

-Que triste y patético ha de ser que seas terminada por una insulsa y sosa chica, ¿no creen? –se reía Tenten pasando a su lado.

-Bueno, es que aunque sea sosa, parece que no le gustan los cuernos. Oye Saku, pensamos que serias más fiel, después de todo Hina también era tu amiga además de tu pareja, merecía mas respeto de tu parte –soltaba otra chica igual de castaña que la anterior.

La pelirosa hizo caso omiso a los comentarios y se puso de pie para salir del salón, se retiró con la frente en alto, no les daría el gusto de verla enojada o de rebajarse a contestarles.

Hinata fue la primera en haber salido del salón, llego hasta la cafetería y se sentó en una mesa que todavía estaba sola, lo único que quería era largarse del colegio, pero para eso todavía faltaba así que tenía que seguir con su rutina diaria.

-Hola Hinata, ¿te pasa algo? –llegaba su amiga peliroja.

-Karin, hola…mn no, todo bien, ¿Cómo estas? –no quiso entrar en detalles.

-Pues…la verdad estoy algo triste, pero, ¿Dónde esta Saku?, me gustaría contarles a las dos juntas –volteaba a los lados para ver si la encontraba.

-Ah, pues, ella, no lo se…tuvimos una discusión, pero, dime ¿qué te pasa? –se intereso la pelinegra.

La chica de cabello rojo le contó todo lo ocurrido con Sasuke, tampoco es que fuera mucho, ellos tenían saliendo escasos 8 días, y de ese tiempo, el ni siquiera compartía mucho con ella, eso no le impedía sentirse algo decaída.

-Yo pensé que tu y Sasu… -"durarían mas", se abstuvo de decirle- bueno lo que importa es que lo estas tomando muy bien, si alguien no esta dispuesto a querernos de la misma manera que nosotros lo hacemos con esa persona, simplemente…no nos merece –dijo resuelta y convencida aquella oji perla.

-¿Eso lo dices por Sakura? –se había percatado que ellas pelearon, quería ayudarlas, eran tan lindas en su relación, era muy injusto que terminaran si apenas habían empezado.

-Bueno…en parte, lo que paso es que-…

-Hinata, ¿Dónde esta Sakura-chan? –llegaba el rubio que raras veces se paraba en el receso por ahí.

-Na…Naruto-kun –se sonrojaba sin poderse contener, como amaba a aquel chico.

-Olvidaba que tengo que ir por un libro, te veo después Hina, adiós Naruto –se levantaba algo interesada por la reacción de aquella chica ante el hermano de su novia.

-Si, hasta luego Karin –se despidieron ambos.

-¿Y bien, Saku y tu arreglaron todo? –sonrió sentándose a su lado.

-No Naruto, Saku y yo…terminamos, ella no quiso hacerme caso, y… va a posar –se entristecía de nuevo al recordar como su amiga no supo comprenderla.

-¿Qué?, acaso Sakura-chan esta loca, como se le ocurre caer en las redes de ese tipo, además preferirlo antes que a ti, ¿que no se supone que te quiere? –se sentía muy frustrado, si Hinata no podía parar a su hermana, nadie lo haría.

-Naruto-kun, lo siento…

-No Hina, no es tu culpa, no te preocupes, ya hallaremos la forma de hacerla entrar en razón, por lo menos, lo bueno de esto es que…tu y yo, estamos juntos –tomaba su mano entrelazando sus dedos, por fin habían terminado, ahora solo le quedaba afianzar su relación con la pelinegra para que ella y su cerezo no volvieran.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

-Sabia que estarías aquí –se sentó junto a ella bajo aquel árbol donde habían estado en la mañana.

-¿Cómo es que…lo supiste? –lo miró a los ojos triste.

-Hina me dijo lo de su pelea.

-Tal vez debería de entenderla, pero es qu…

-Tu no tienes por qué sentirte mal, le dije a Hinata que tenia que disculparse contigo, nunca debió decirte esas cosas,

-y…¿Qué te dijo? –se esperanzó de poder arreglar las cosas con su mejor amiga.

-Se niega, dice que eres tu la que tiene que ceder, Sakura, yo no estoy de acuerdo con ella, creo que lo mejor es que se mantengan alejadas, al menos hasta que ella entienda y acepte su error –solo había que tenerlas apartadas, algo que resultaría muy fácil ahora que se había convertido en su consejero personal.

-Tal vez si sea lo mejor, aunque, es mi única amiga…yo…me siento tan sola –se confesó ante aquel chico que tantas emociones le provocaba, le estaba inmensamente agradecida por estar a su lado.

-Me tienes a mi –se ofreció gustoso.

-Gracias, en serio, no sé que haría sin tu apoyo Sasuke-kun –lo abrazó conmovida.

Le correspondió tomándola con fuerza y manteniéndola en su pecho, cada vez era mas difícil controlarse, sentirla así tan cerca, solo lo hacia confundirse mas respecto a ella. "¿Qué diablos pienso?, solo es una mas, Sakura no significa nada para mi", descartaba embargándose de su dulce aroma y estremeciéndose ante aquel tibio contacto.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

Las posiciones en las que se habían situado en el auto eran muy extrañas, si tan solo no hubieran ido cada uno metidos en sus problemas y pensamientos, se habrían percatado de que estaban colocados en bandos. Adelante en el asiento del conductor iba el rubio como siempre manejando, a su lado la pelinegra de ojos perla que estaba mas seria de lo normal, en la parte trasera muy juntos el uno al otro iban la pelirosa y el pelinegro. Todo el trayecto fue extremadamente silencioso, hasta que el oji azul encontró un tema de conversación.

-Oye teme, ¿y por qué terminaste con Karin?, pensé que aun "querías pasar mas tiempo con ella" –resaltó la ultima oración, su amigo no había pasado de unos besos con la peliroja, y eso era muy raro, él no las terminaba hasta haberse acostado con ellas, a excepción de esta vez.

-Hmp, nunca fuimos novios, además eso no te importa dobe –veía de reojo a la pelirosa, esta había desviado la mirada a la ventana cuando el nombre de Karin fue pronunciado.

-¿No será que ya tienes otra victima en mente? –siguió insistiendo Naruto.

-Yo no tengo victimas, además si alguien me interesa es algo que no te diré a ti, mejor maneja y deja de parlotear usuratonkachi.

-¿Entonces si hay otra? –supuso rápido.

-Hmp, la hay, ¿contento?, ahora deja de molestar.

No supo como pero una sonrisa tonta se había formado en sus labios, algo en su interior le decía que Sasuke hablaba de ella, y eso la hizo sentirse muy emocionada, se ruborizó un poco, pero se mantuvo enfocada en el paisaje exterior para no ser descubierta.

-¡Que bien teme!, ya era hora de que sentaras cabeza –expresaba emocionado el rubio.

-¿Y tu para cuando dobe?, creo que tu necesitas una pareja mas que yo –era su momento de desquitarse.

-Pues…¿quien te dice que no la tengo ya?, tal vez este con alguien, y esa chica sea la mas hermosa del colegio, junto contigo por supuesto Sakura-chan –veía a su hermana por el retrovisor, esta estaba algo preocupada por Hinata ante la confesión de su hermano, en la vida se hubiera imaginado que hablaba de su amiga.

-Eso lo dudo, en todo caso será una pobre ingenua enamoradiza para haber caído en tus redes –reía burlón el azabache.

-Va, lo mismo digo de la que se enamore de ti teme –le contestaba a su amigo.

Ambas chicas solo se mantuvieron calladas, "¿Cómo reaccionaria Sasu si supiera que la novia de Naruto-kun soy yo?" se preocupaba la pelinegra. "Rayos, ¿eso pensaría Naruto de mi si supiera que me gusta Sasuke?", se enfadaba un poco la pelirosa.

-Listo, llegamos –frenaba el rubio frente a la residencia.

-Hmp –abría la puerta dedicándole una última mirada a la oji jade, esta solo le sonrió a modo de despedida.

-Gracias Naruto-kun –se despidió de el sin mirar a su amiga.

-Adiós Hinata-chan –blandió su mano mientras esta cerraba la puerta.- Sakura-chan, ya se lo que pasó entre Hina y tu, y, me parece que ella tiene razón –le recriminó intentando convencerla de no posar.

-Mira Naruto, solo lo diré esta vez, no es tu problema, así que, no interfieras –cortó antes de perder la paciencia.

-Pero…

-Que no interfieras, y ya vámonos que estoy hambrienta.

-Bien –se resignó, ya se le ocurriría algo después.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

-Oh, pero si es tu hermano el cazador de supuestos delincuentes Itachi –expresó Deidara al ver entrar al hermano de su amigo- te juro que no entre a robar –levantó las manos al ver que se dirigía a ellos.

-Hmp, ¿Qué diablos hacen aquí de nuevo? –frunció el ceño molesto, esos vagos estaban en su sala como si fueran invitados de lujo.

-Sasuke no seas mal educado, yo puedo invitar a mis amigos, así como tu puedes invitar a los tuyos –le respondía el pelilargo.

-Oye, ¿ya sabes que dirá Sakura-chan sobre mi propuesta? –lo miró aquel rubio, lucia verdaderamente inquieto e impaciente por la respuesta.

-Tsk –"Sakura-chan", ya quería lanzársele encima- ¿Por qué no te buscas otra modelo?, Sakura es… -"mía", se contuvo de gritarle en la cara.

-¿Sakura es que, Sasuke?, termina la frase –lo invitó a contestar su hermano en tono burlón.

-Es muy joven, no esta echa para estas cosas –improvisó mas tranquilo.

-Eso no es problema, además no quiero otra modelo, la quiero a ella –se puso serio el oji azul.

-Bueno ya, Deidara estamos aquí para ver a la madre de Itachi, no para que pelees ok –calmaba los ánimos la chica peliazul.

Después de comer, el azabache subió a su habitación furico azotando la puerta, sabia que no impediría que Sakura posara, aun así no podía contener el enojo que eso le provocaba. Para calmarse decidió ir a verla, acababan de despedirse pero ya la extrañaba, solo eso lo haría sentirse bien, pensó de pronto. Iría a su casa con el pretexto de ver a Naruto, ahí se las ingeniaría para acercársele. Se quito el uniforme rápido colocándose ropa normal, quería salir de esa casa y no ver más a esos imbéciles o solo se le reventaría la bilis.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

-Sakura-chan, necesito hacer unas compras, después iré a casa del teme, ¿necesitas algo? –venían saliendo del comedor. Ahora solo quería ir y ver a aquella pelinegra, entre mas tiempo le dedicara mas la mantendría alejada de su hermana.

-No Naruto, solo quiero descansar, creo que tomare una siesta –subía a su recamara mientras su hermano salía de la casa.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

Le había mandado un mensaje, estaba esperándola en aquella esquina donde le dijo que se encontrarían. Ahí venia, justo doblando en la siguiente cuadra, se veía nerviosa y sonrojada como siempre, sonrió complacido, pasaría toda la tarde con la pelinegra.

-¡Hinata! –la saludó bajando del auto para correr a abrazarla, tenia que ser muy amoroso, se dijo a sí mismo.

-¡Naruto-kun! –le correspondió contenta.

-¿Qué excusa pusiste en tu casa?

-Dije que iría con una amiga a ayudarla a estudiar, no fue problema, Ita-chan estaba muy ocupado con sus amigos –no le gustaba mentir pero por su novio lo hacia sin pensar.

-Bueno, pues ya veras que valdrá la pena, ven, te llevare al cine, esta vez no será de terror, lo prometo –le abría la puerta del auto.

-No me importaría, siempre y cuando me abraces –reía tímida.

-Eso no tienes ni que pedirlo Hinata-chan –empezó a devorar sus labios antes de partir.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

Estaba acostada en su cama pero le era imposible dormir, todo giraba en torno a su momento con Sasuke aquella mañana, "no puedo creer que ya haya dado mi primer beso, y además con él", se sentó y dio un pequeño grito de felicidad. "Aunque, me hubiera gustado poder contarle a alguien, mamá, ¿por qué no estas aquí?", se entristeció de pronto, unas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, nunca conoció a su madre, la verdad era que a pesar de eso, cada día pensaba en ella y la extrañaba enormemente.

El timbre de la casa la distrajo. Se dirigió a la entrada y casi se cae de espaldas al ver a Sasuke parado imponentemente, la escudriñaba de arriba a abajo, sonriendo de lado, se veía tan arrogante y tan apetecible como siempre.

-Ho…hola, seguro vienes a ver a Naruto, ¿verdad? –se animó a ser la primera en hablar- el no esta, fue por unas compras, después iba para tu casa, tal vez se hayan cruzado en el camino –empezaba a ponerse nerviosa.

-En realidad…venia con la intención de verte a ti –utilizó un tono serio.

-¿A…a mi?

-Eso dije –le encantaba intimidarla.

-Pues, entonces…pasa –lo invitó- ¿quieres algo de tomar? –seria un buen pretexto para alejarse de él y respirar un poco.

-Hmp, preferiría que habláramos.

-¿Sobre que?

-Me encontré con el amigo de Itachi –detalló su reacción.

-Oh…y, ¿te dijo algo? –preguntó precavida.

-Nada importante, ¿Cuándo le comunicaras tu decisión?

-Estaba por hablarle ahora mismo –mintió, quería ver la reacción de Sasuke, saber si provocaba algo de celos en el.

-Hmp, ¿tan rápido? –arqueó una ceja irritado.

-No veo para que esperar, ahora vuelvo, iré por el numero –subió las escaleras satisfecha, "pareció molestarse, eso es un avance", se dijo apresurándose.

Estaba inclinada buscando en un cajón de su cómoda, sintió unas manos en su cintura y se enderezó del susto chocando su espalda en el pecho de alguien.

-¿Qué…

-Puedes hacer eso después –susurró en su oído, abrazándola fuertemente por detrás.

-Sasuke…te dije que, se supone que tengo que pensar… -sus ideas eran un caos, no podía hilar una frase completa.

-Hinata ya no es un obstáculo, ahora nada impide que estemos juntos –la giró clavando sus ónix ardientes de deseo en ella.

-No es solo por ella… -quiso explicarle lo confundida que se sentía a su lado.

-¿Hay alguien mas? –la soltó enojado- ¿Quién? –destilaba ira, pero por supuesto, ¿cómo no imaginó que ella le saldría con algo así?, si era una perdida.

-¡No!, claro que no –se apresuró a aclararle, se veía tan enfadado que la hizo pegar un brinco.

-¿Entonces? –volvió a acercarla a su pecho- ¿Qué te detiene? –se había calmado un poco, reaccionó impulsivo al imaginar a alguien mas en el pensamiento de esa molestia.

-Es que…no se lo que siento…es decir, me gustas y mucho, pero, tengo miedo, no quiero ser otra mas para ti…nunca he tenido novio y…

-No tienes por qué temer, me gustas Sakura, dame una oportunidad de hacerte feliz –¿Por qué se le resistía tanto?, que aceptara y ya. Además Hinata había sido novia suya no, ¿por qué había dicho aquello?, estaba empezando a perder la poca paciencia que tenia.

-No quiero ser una de tus amiguitas –negó ante esa posibilidad, si Sasuke la quería, tendría que comportarse diferente con ella.

Exhaló derrotado, tenia que hacer algo que en su vida había hecho, y que después de esta ocasión jamás haría de nuevo, solo esperaba que valiera la pena y le funcionara aquella ridiculez que estaba a punto de llevar a cabo. Reunió todo el valor que pudo, y con el tono más calmado y hasta tierno que encontró, se dispuso a hablar.

-No lo serás…Sakura, se mi novia –le pidió, haciendo botar los ojos de aquella pelirosa ante semejante proposición.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

**Hi!...buenos días, tardes o noches tengan todos ustedes….**

**Ganaron los capítulos largos, que raro verdad?, bueno esta vez no me extenderé, gracias x su apoyo…**

**Xfin se están consolidando las parejas, estén pendientes para ver que pasa…ya saben, cualquier duda o aclaración que necesiten solo háganmela saber… nos leemos luego, cuídense muxo!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Naruto no me pertenece**

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

**La novia de mi hermana**

Capitulo XIV

-Tu…tu… ¿novia? –se alejó hasta llegar a la ventana, la abrió de golpe, necesitaba aire urgentemente.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿no dijiste que yo también te gustaba? –se acercó hasta ella, no le gustó su reacción.

-Es que…si, si me gustas, pero esto es muy apresurado, tu y yo…apenas esta mañana hablamos de seguir con nuestra amistad, de ir despacio, sin besos, ni nada de eso –lo encaró con los nervios de punta.

-Eso fue porque seguías con Hinata, pero ya no son nada. Podemos ir despacio, pero siendo novios, Sakura, nunca le he pedido a nadie lo que acabo de pedirte a ti –le confesó tratando de serenarse, quería gritarle que tenía que aceptarlo, él era Sasuke Uchiha, nadie se le negaba.

-¿Nunca has tenido novia?, pero si siempre estas con chicas.

-Nunca he tenido una formal, quiero que seas tu Sakura…pero, si tu no me quieres como yo a ti…

-No dije eso, es solo que…

-No te preocupes, no te presionare, pero, espero que entiendas que por ahora, prefiero mantenerme alejado de ti –empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-¿Quieres decir que…?

-Si Sakura, será inevitable vernos, solo que cuando eso pase sugiero que nos ignoremos, hasta luego… -su tono fue frio, quiso demostrarle que no le rogaría. "Detenme molestia, si no lo haces, de nada habrá servido tanta humillación, y todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora", suplicaba ocultando cualquier atisbo de emoción.

El tenia razón en haber reaccionado así, Sasuke le abrió su corazón y ella prácticamente lo rechazó sin contemplaciones, ahora tendría que asumir su partida, pero si así debía de ser, entonces, ¿Por qué sentía que su corazón se estaba quebrando en miles de pedazos?, el solo verlo saliendo por aquella puerta la hizo derramar lagrimas al instante, "no quiero que se vaya, no quiero que me ignore", se dejó llevar por su cuerpo que se movió solo y corrió para alcanzarlo.

-¡Sasuke-kun!, ¡no te vayas! –llegó y lo jalo por la camisa, él estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras.

-¿Por qué debería de quedarme Sakura?, no seré solo tu amigo, lo intenté pero, no es eso lo que quiero –seguía de espaldas, ya casi esbozaba una sonrisa en señal de victoria.

-Porque…porque, no quiero perderte, yo tampoco quiero ser tu amiga –sollozó tratando de dejar de llorar.

-¿Me estas diciendo que…? –se giró para mirarla a los ojos.

-Si Sasuke-kun, si quiero ser tu novia.

Le limpió aquellas gotas con tiernas caricias, sus palmas recorrieron su rostro como tratando de memorizarlo, se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, la pelirosa le dedicó una sonrisa tierna, el sonrió a su vez, aunque lo hizo de una manera espontanea, sin malicia ni arrogancia, solo quiso corresponder a aquel gesto de su ahora novia. La tomó de la cintura y la abrazó fuerte, enterró su rostro en el cuello de ella.

-Gracias Sakura –le dijo aun perdido en esa calidez que tanto le atraía de ella.

-Sasuke-kun –no cabía de felicidad, el la hacia sentir de una manera que jamás imaginó seria posible, cada parte de su ser despertaba cuando él estaba cerca, su juicio se nublaba, su corazón latía desatado, y su cuerpo dejaba de pertenecerle a ella para entregársele a él, "¿esto es amor?", se preguntó aun metida en esa dulce realidad, "si lo es, es lo mejor que me ha pasado", sintió como los labios del azabache se posesionaban de los suyos para llevarla hasta el mismísimo cielo.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./ **

-¡Estoy en casa! –anunciaba Mikoto entrando apurada.

-Madre, aquí en la sala –salía el pelilargo antes de que aquella mujer casi quisiera subir volando a su cuarto.

-Oh, hijo, no tengo tiempo, tengo que arreglarme, saldré a cenar con…ya sabes quien –murmuró bajito por si sus otros 2 hijos estaban cerca.

-Pero, madre, dijiste que podrías ver a Deidara y a Konan –le cortaba el paso.

-Cierto, mn, ¿Dónde están ellos? –preguntó todavía apresurada.

-Ven, aquí en la sala –la tomó del brazo y la llevó hasta ellos.

-Buenas tardes señora –se pusieron de pie ambos chicos.

-Hola muchachos, bueno, ¿díganme quien hace que? –ni siquiera se sentó.

-Bueno ambos hacemos figuras, esculturas se podría decir, solo que yo con distintos materiales, en especial papel y Dei con arcilla –contestaba algo nerviosa la peliazul.

-Los 2 son muy buenos madre, Konan dice que lo de ella solo es un hobbie pero deberías de ver lo que hace.

-No lo dudo, pues bien, los apoyare en la galería, confió en el criterio de Itachi, así que los veo mañana alrededor de las 2 de la tarde, ¿pueden? –sonreía impaciente.

-Así sin más, ¿no quiere que le demos una demostración? –preguntó el rubio.

-No es necesario, se les nota que son magníficos artistas, además mañana podrán llevarme algunas de sus obras, se quedan en su casa chicos –salió como cohete de vuelta a las escaleras.

-¿Tanta prisa tienes madre? –la alcanzó su hijo.

-Es que ya es algo tarde –seguía subiendo los escalones.

-Bien, por lo menos les diste una oportunidad, por cierto, mis hermanos no están –levantó la voz pues ella ya se encontraba lejos.

-¡Ok! –gritó antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

-Vaya, pensamos que seria mas difícil –le comentaban sus amigos cuando regresó a la sala.

-Es que la agarraron de buenas, el amor la tiene loca –estaba muy contento por su madre.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

-Pídeme todo lo que quieras Hina, palomitas, chocolates, ¿Qué se te antoja? –la tomaba de la mano llegando a la dulcería.

-Naruto-kun, no es necesario –el sonrojo en sus mejillas ya no desaparecía de su rostro, se había vuelto parte de sus facciones.

-Claro que lo es, quiero consentirte en todo –la jalaba para contemplar uno de los mostradores.

-Ese chocolate es mi favorito y el de Saku también –recordó y se entristeció un poco.

-No te pongas así, o, me harás pensar que con la que deseas estar en este momento es con ella y no conmigo –se puso serio de repente.

-No es eso, es que…mira mejor compremos un helado ¿si?, esas paletas también me gustan –cambió de tema con la esperanza de hacerlo sentir mejor.

-Esta bien.

-Hinata, Naruto –escucharon la voz de una chica a sus espaldas.

-¡Karin! –dijeron sorprendidos.

-Hola, ¿Qué hacen aquí?, ¿vienen solos? –la peliroja volteaba a todos lados buscando a Sakura y a Sasuke, era imposible que aquellos 2 vinieran en pareja.

-Ah, pues… –no sabia como contestarle a su amiga.

-Si, vinimos solos, es que quise levantarle el animo a Hina, ya sabes, es como mi hermanita –se excusó rápido el rubio.

-Oh ya veo, yo vine con mis primos, también querían animarme, pues, por lo de Sasuke –comentó algo deprimida.

-Aquí estas Karin, pensamos que te habías ido –llegaban 2 apuestos pelirojos uno con bellos ojos turquesa y el otro de ojos miel.

-Hola Hinata, ¿me recuerdas? –saludó uno.

-Ho…hola Gaara –respondió tímida.

El rubio se contuvo de llevársela a empujones en ese preciso momento, reconoció a aquel cabeza de cerillo, era el mismo que la había abordado en la fiesta de Temari, sintió una punzada de coraje cuando ella se dirigió a él.

-Así que, primos tuyos, yo soy Hatake Naruto el…_amigo_ de Hinata y también de Karin –les extendió la mano de mala gana con una sonrisa hipócrita.

-Mucho gusto, te había visto en el colegio pero no te conocía, soy Gaara y él es mi hermano Sasori –estrechó la mano del rubio a la vez que señaló al otro pelirojo.

-Si, igualmente mucho gusto –contestó formal el otro chico, este se veía mayor que ellos, de la edad de Itachi aproximadamente.

-Ella es la hermana de mi ex, Hinata Uchiha –habló nuevamente Karin al recordar que su otro primo no la conocía.

-¿Uchiha?, ¿Conoces a Itachi? –preguntó interesado.

-Si, es mi hermano mayor –respondió educada.

-Que pequeño el mundo, entonces, ¿no me digas que Itachi es el que te tiene así Karin? –volteó preocupado hacia ella.

-No, además de tu conocido Itachi, Hinata tiene otro hermano, se llama Sasuke, con él es con el que salía –se apresuraba a contestarle.

-Oh ya veo, menos mal, bueno, pues nuevamente mucho gusto. Creo que la función ya va a empezar, lo mejor es irnos de una vez a la sala –se despedía de aquellos chicos.

-Sasori tiene razón, ¿a que hora empieza su película? –quiso saber la peliroja.

-Todavía le faltan 20 minutos –se adelantó el oji azul antes de que la pelinegra contestara.

-Entonces nos vemos en el colegio, hasta pronto chicos.

-Hasta luego Hinata, Naruto –el pelirojo no dejó de mirar a la oji perla hasta que su hermano y su prima lo jalaron para apurarlo.

-Pero, Naruto-kun, nuestra película ya va a comenzar, entraron a nuestra sala, creo que veremos la misma.

-Lo mejor será no entrar Hina, no quiero tener que contenerme y fingir frente a ellos, mejor vamos a otro lado –la tomó de la mano y la sacó del lugar, seguía algo molesto por aquel imprevisto.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

-¡Sasuke-kun! –reprendía a aquel pelinegro que no dejaba de repartir besos en todo su cuello y rostro.

-Hmp, ¿Qué? –se separó de ella.

-Dijiste que iríamos despacio –sonrió al ver como se le acercaba de nuevo, se encontraban tumbados en un sillón de la sala viendo supuestamente una película- además, ¿Qué tal si llega mi padre o Naruto? –extendió sus manos colocándoselas en el pecho para frenarlo.

-Son simples besos –le restó importancia tomando sus manos y retirándolas- y si alguien llega, diremos que estaba haciéndote compañía porque no querías estar sola –volvió a besar su cuello, sosteniéndole las muñecas a cada lado de su cuerpo.

-Pero me fascina estar sola, me da oportunidad de relajarme, no nos creerán –se le cerraban los ojos por el placer que él le estaba provocando.

-Hmp, entonces, di que estaba ayudándote con alguna materia –le recorrió con su lengua desde la clavícula hasta la oreja izquierda.

-Mmm –gimió-, pero si yo soy excelente en todas las materias, tengo promedio perfecto –su voz salió jadeante.

-Tsk, entonces me inventare que tenia que esperar al dobe –empezó a acariciarla cuando ella dejó las manos quietas.

-Eso me parece más creíble, ¡Aaahhh!, Sasuke-kun, ¿Qué haces? –trato de alejarlo de su cuerpo.

-Es solo una pequeña mordida –contestó tranquilo.

-¿Qué?, pero me dejaras una marca, mi piel es muy sensible –se quejo retirándolo con fuerza y corriendo al espejo del baño de invitados.

-Esa es la idea –lo vio reflejado mientras inspeccionaba aquella mancha rojiza que se formó en su cuello.

-Estas loco, mi padre y Naruto me van a matar, además ¿que no habíamos acordado mantenerlo en secreto? –volteó a verlo, estaba sobre el marco de la puerta, recargado cómodamente.

-Es solo para mostrarle a los demás que ya tienes dueño –contestó sereno.

-¿Dueño? –sintió que la furia se le agolpaba en la cabeza, ¿ese neandertal pretendía tratarla como a un objeto?

-Hmp, ahora eres de mi propiedad –sonrió arrogante recordando esa escena que vivieron de pequeños.

-Uchiha… -él dirigió sus ojos hasta ese rostro que estaba rojo, y no precisamente de vergüenza- ¡NO SOY UN MALDITO OBJETO PARA QUE ME TRATES COMO TAL, SOY TU NOVIA, NO UNA MALDITA RES QUE ACABAS DE COMPRAR Y TIENES QUE PONERLE EL SELLO DE POSESIÓN! –gritó indignada.

-Cálmate, no es para tanto –se acercó, pero ella lo evadió pasando a su lado y saliendo de nuevo con dirección a la sala.

-Si vas a tener ese pensamiento retrograda, mejor vamos terminando con esta relación antes de que empiece –lo sentenció llegando hasta la entrada principal, seguía bastante molesta.

-No has entendido –trato de explicarse sin tener que darle la razón por tal reclamación.

-¿Qué no entendí?, esta perfectamente claro, ¡eres un maldito cavernícola al que solo le faltó noquearme y arrastrarme a una cueva para proclamarme suya! –se estaba conteniendo de golpearlo.

-Hmp, que exagerada…hice eso porque era necesario.

-No estoy dispuesta a seguir escuchando necedades, ¡lárgate! –le gritó señalándole la puerta.

-Escúchame primero –no se movió ni un ápice.

-Tengo el presentimiento que me voy a arrepentir, pero esta bien, ¡habla! –le ordenó tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Eres muy ingenua y confiada –ella empezó a enfurecerse aun mas, si es que eso era posible- no te adelantes –la cortó antes de que volviera a gritarle- por ese motivo, no te das cuenta como los asquerosos de tus compañeros, además del resto de los alumnos, te miran, te desvisten con los ojos…odio que te contemplen como si estuvieras a su alcance y pudieran disponer de ti, ahora eres mi novia, solo mía Sakura, al igual que yo…soy solo tuyo –evadió sus jades cuando ella se sorprendió ante tal declaración.

-¿Entonces yo también puedo marcarte? –se acercó a el despacio, después de escucharlo decir que era de ella, su enojo se esfumó.

-Puedes hacerlo, mi cuerpo, todo yo…te pertenezco –"genial, acabo de ponerme a sus pies", renegó mentalmente el oji negro, pero era necesario, tenia que colocarse en igualdad de condiciones, al menos hasta domarla.

-No es necesario que lo haga. No tienes por qué ponerte celoso, si los demás me miran es algo que ni tu puedes controlar, lo que importa es que yo al único que miro, es a ti –lo abrazó tomándolo desprevenido.

-No son celos –trato de mentir.

-Si tú lo dices, te perdonare con la condición de que no vuelvas a hacerlo.

-Hmp, no puedo prometerlo.

-¡Sasuke-kun!

-Bien, tratare de controlarme –aceptó por fin, por lo menos ella no lo botó a solo casi 2 horas de hacerse novios.

La pelirosa quedó satisfecha, era un posesivo de lo peor, pero con el tiempo esperaba que dejara de serlo.

-Entonces, ¿todavía quieres que me vaya? –preguntó abrazándola mas fuerte.

-Mn, déjame pensar –rio al ver la expresión de enojo que empezaba a poner el pelinegro- no, quiero pasar otro rato a tu lado –besó su mejilla y lo llevó de la mano de vuelta a aquel sofá.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

-Gracias Naruto-kun, la comida estuvo muy rica –empezaba a despedirse la pelinegra, se encontraban a media cuadra de su casa, no querían ser descubiertos.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Hinata-chan, aunque, me hubiera gustado que viéramos esa película, tu tenias muchas ganas.

-No importa, podemos ir después.

-Eso júralo, ya habrá otra oportunidad, cuídate Hinata-chan, me quedare aquí hasta ver que entres a tu casa.

-No es necesario Naruto-kun.

-¿Qué clase de novio seria si no lo hiciera?, me gustaría llevarte hasta la puerta, pero, alguien puede vernos y no quiero que tengas problemas.

-Lo se, por ahora así es mejor, bueno, adiós Naruto-kun, por favor, avísame cuando llegues a tu casa, ¿si? –le pedía.

-Claro, yo te aviso, que descanses –le dio un beso corto de despedida, después bajo del auto y le abrió la puerta.

La pelinegra caminó apurada hasta llegar a su entrada, observó como el rubio encendió su vehículo y partió hacia su casa, entró con una sonrisa inmensa en sus labios.

-Hola Hinatita, ¿Cómo te fue con tu amiga? –salía su hermano mayor del comedor, traía un vaso de leche y la miraba esperando respuesta.

-Mn, me fue bien, estudiamos mucho –respondió nerviosa.

-Ya veo, y dime, ¿Qué amiga es esa?, ¿es nueva?, no me dijiste su nombre.

-Es…es la ex de Sasuke, se llama Karin –mintió de nuevo.

-Oh…bueno, y ¿Sakura-chan estaba con ustedes? –su hermana estaba muy nerviosa y eso no le gustó.

-Abh…mn…no…ella no pudo ir –confiaba en Itachi, pero no quería contarle todavía lo de la pelea, tal vez Sasu se molestaría.

-Que extraño, si ustedes siempre están juntas, ¿Por qué no estaba ella? –en ese momento el otro pelinegro iba entrando a la casa.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –les preguntó a aquellos 2 que estaban casi en la entrada del comedor.

-Te ves muy contento Sasu-chan, ¿Dónde estabas? –quiso saber el pelilargo.

-Hmp, donde más, con el dobe –respondió simple.

"¿Con Naruto-kun?, pero si yo estaba con él, Sasuke esta mintiendo, ¿Dónde estaba?", se preguntó la oji perla.

-Bueno, eso explica tu buen humor, tu y Naruto han de haberse divertido mucho –empezó a bromear.

-Hmp, así fue –sonrió de lado, no le importaron los chistes de su hermano, su tarde había sido magnifica, nadie le quitaría esa satisfacción.

-No contestaste mi pregunta Hinatita, ¿Por qué Sakura no estaba contigo? –recordó de nuevo el asunto inconcluso.

-Es que…mn…ella tenía que…ir a…otro lugar –balbuceó.

-¿Qué lugar?

-Ya déjala en paz, no sé de que hablen, pero si es sobre sakura ella salió con su abuela –la ayudó Sasuke a salir de aquel interrogatorio.

-Si, con su abuela. Bueno, estoy muy cansada, iré a darle las buenas noches a mamá y luego a dormir, hasta mañana hermanos –pasaba de largo a Itachi.

-Nuestra madre no esta en casa.

-¿En dónde esta?, ya es algo tarde, ¿no ha regresado de la galería? –le pareció raro al azabache menor.

-Si, pero, tenia una cena con un cliente y salió, mejor no la esperes despierta hermana, vete a descansar.

-Si, adiós –subió como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Así que terminaste con tu novia Sasu –empezó a sacar conversación.

-Hmp, no era mi novia, además a ti no te interesa –pasó a su lado.

-¿Ya no te gustaba?, o, ¿ya tienes una nueva conquista? –insistió.

-Estoy seguro que estas muy interesado en mi vida, después de todo eres un cotilla, pero, a mi me importa un bledo aclararte las dudas –empezó a subir las escaleras.

-¿Quién es la nueva?, tu sabes, me mata la curiosidad –sonrió pícaro.

-Hmp, pues por mi, muérete –dijo como respuesta.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

Desayunaba rápidamente, no quería que su padre bajara y la viera esa mañana, tenía que apurarse para no ser notada. Al parecer su suerte estaba en contra, pues su tonto y rubio hermano venia llegando acompañado de su progenitor, ambos eran unos flojos, pero justo ese día se habían levantado temprano. "Maldición, que no me digan nada", rogó la pelirosa.

-Buenos días princesita, ¿Cómo amaneciste? –le daba un dulce beso en la frente su adorado padre, el cual se sentó a la cabecera del comedor justo a la izquierda de ella.

-Muy bien papi, anoche ya no te vi.

-Es que llegue algo tarde, mn, te noto algo rara, ¿estas bien? –preguntó al verla tan tensa.

-Si Sakura-chan, ¿Por qué traes ese horroroso cuello de tortuga?, no hace nada de frio –empezó a inspeccionarla su hermano, quien se colocó justo al frente.

-Es que, mn, siento que voy a resfriarme, cof…cof… -tosió falsamente, tuvo que ponerse aquel suéter espantoso para tapar el tremendo moretón que Sasuke le hizo, lo peor era que se moría de calor.

-Si te sientes mal, será mejor que no vayas a clases mi vida –le tocaba la frente con su palma derecha- creo que tienes temperatura.

-Estoy bien papi, además pronto habrá un examen y no quiero perder apuntes –se centraba en su plato de fruta, quería terminar lo antes posible.

-Bien, entonces cuídala Naruto –le encargó a su hijo.

-Claro padre, siempre lo hago.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos Naruto, hay que aprovechar que hoy pudiste levantarte temprano, por lo menos una vez quiero llegar a tiempo –se ponía de pie la oji jade.

-Pero Sakura-chan, aun me faltan mis waffles, solo me tome el jugo –hacia un puchero y se sostenía de la mesa para no ser arrastrado.

-Ya comerás algo en el colegio, anda, no seas glotón –lo jalaba de la camisa.

-Esta bien, solo porque el teme ya me amenazó que si vuelvo a llegar tarde no me escogerá para el equipo de soccer –se levantaba perezoso, "además tengo ganas de ver a Hinata", se le empezó a alegrar un poco el día.

-Hasta la tarde papi –le besó la mejilla.

-Adiós princesita, cuídate Naruto, y por favor, no te metas en problemas.

-No te preocupes padre, hasta luego –se dirigieron a la salida.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

En el auto se respiraba amor, la radio tocaba canciones románticas, el rubio manejaba con tranquilidad pues aun les quedaba tiempo de sobra para llegar a su destino, además a su lado la oji perla le dedicaba miradas y sonrisas tiernas. A su vez, en la parte posterior, la pelirosa y el azabache tenían cada uno la vista en las ventanas, pero sus manos iban entrelazadas, la chica colocó su mochila sobre ellas así su hermano no podía verlos. Llegaron con 10 minutos de sobra, un record para aquel oji azul, el cual siempre llegaba a punto de sonar el timbre.

-Mn, tengo que ir al baño, nos vemos luego –se despidió la pelirosa, dedicándole una mirada al oji negro.

-Hmp, tengo que ir por un libro que necesito – salió inmediatamente tras su novia.

-Bien, que bueno que nos dejaron solos, que tal si vamos a la cafetería, a esta hora no hay casi nadie –la tomaba de la mano el rubio.

-Si Naruto-kun.

…

-¿Por qué te pusiste ese ridículo suéter? –la tomaba de la cintura y la atraía hacia su cuerpo, se encontraban en aquel árbol que ya era su preferido.

-¿Y que querías, que les mostrara a todos el regalito que me hiciste? –se hacia aire con su mano derecha, estaba a punto de empezar a sudar.

-Hmp, ese era el plan –empezó a soplar en el rostro de ella para refrescarla.

-Oh si, y que mi padre y Naruto me encerraran por el resto de mis días en una mazmorra, sabes que son muy capaces.

-Bien, pero si alguien se te insinúa, te jalas el cuello y se la muestras –propuso.

-Que buena broma Sasuke-kun –empezó a carcajearse, el la miro serio y frunció el ceño- ¿no hablabas enserio verdad? –se le borró la sonrisa al verlo así.

-¿Tu que crees? –seguía solemne.

-Si claro, si alguien me mira lujurioso solo le diré: oye tu degenerado que me devora con la mirada, ven aquí, ves esta marca, pues la hizo mi novio y es un loco celoso y posesivo que si te descubre haciéndolo de nuevo te matará, así que si aprecias tu vida no vuelvas a mirarme…¿te parece bien? –le preguntó burlona.

-No es gracioso.

-Prometiste controlarte, dijiste que no te daban celos, ¿lo olvidaste?

-Es solo precaución.

-No necesitas cuidarme Sasuke-kun, y menos haciéndome marcas o amenazando a medio colegio, yo se hacerme respetar –le acarició el rostro.

-Si tu lo dices.

-¿Estarás molesto todo el día? –se colocó de puntitas y rozó la mejilla de el con su nariz.

-Bien, solo porque ese horrendo suéter te cubre algo más aparte de la mordida.

-Ashh, eres insoportable –renegó haciendo un mohín.

-Y tu una molestia –atrapó sus labios y empezó a besarla apasionadamente.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

-Quiero que estés ahí viéndome y apoyándome Hinata-chan, ¿iras a verme jugar verdad? –el rubio acababa de invitarla al juego de soccer que se llevaría a cabo después de clases en el campo del colegio.

-Claro Naruto-kun, estoy segura que meterás muchos goles –estaba emocionada por ir a apoyar a su novio.

-Eso no lo dudes, el desgraciado del teme tiene que escogerme como uno de sus delanteros, sabes Hinata-chan de este partido se formara el equipo oficial de la escuela, por eso tenemos que ganarle a los otros alumnos –decía decidido.

-Siendo así espero que ganen Naruto-kun.

-Contigo como mi amuleto de la suerte, seguro así será Hinata-chan –después de percatarse que no había nadie viéndolos en la cafetería se dirigió a sus labios y le dio un rápido pero tierno beso.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

-No quise tocar el tema frente a mis hermanos, ya no te vi anoche madre, ¿a que hora regresaste? –cuestionaba el pelilargo que aun esperaba que pasaran a recogerlo.

-Pues era un poco tarde, pero no te preocupes hoy no veré a Kakashi.

-Por mi no hay problema, pero, ¿Cuándo se lo dirás a Hinata y a Sasuke?

-Este mismo viernes los chicos se enteraran del compromiso, haré una gran cena y vendrán Kakashi con Naruto y Sakura, así que no hagas planes para ese día, ¿entendido?

-Entendido madre, solo espero que lo tomen filosóficamente así como yo, que soy el mas tranquilo y sensato de tus hijos.

-Mn, y también el más humilde ¿verdad?

-Claro. Al parecer ya esta aquí Yahiko, nos vemos en la tarde madre –le besó la mejilla mientras recogía sus cosas y salía de la casa.

-Adiós Itachi, cuídate mucho –se dirigió a su cuarto a terminar de prepararse.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

Todas las clases no se dirigieron la palabra, ni siquiera se dedicaron una sola mirada, cuando tuvieron que salir al receso, la pelirosa se había ido a encontrar con su pelinegro, mientras que Hinata se había pasado el tiempo en la cafetería nuevamente en compañía del rubio y de Karin. Ahora ambas se dirigían al campo del instituto, solo que cada una por su lado e ignorando completamente que ahí se volverían a encontrar.

-¡Hinata, por aquí! –gritó la peliroja que se encontraba en la grada de abajo.

-Hola Karin, ¿te quedaras a ver el partido? –preguntó llegando a su lado la pelinegra.

-Si, también vendrán Gaara y otro amigo del salón.

-Que bien hay que apoyar a mi hermano y a Naruto-kun.

-Mira allá vienen –le señaló a 2 jóvenes que se aproximaban- ¡chicos! –se levantó y alzó su mano para captar la atención de los mismos.

-Oh, que buenos lugares Karin, ¿tu eres la hermana de Sasuke, no? –preguntó uno de ojos violetas.

-Si, soy Hinata –le saludó de mano.

-Mucho gusto, oye y ¿Dónde esta la preciosura de tu novia? –preguntó indiscreto, el pelirojo a su lado abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Ahm, Saku y yo… -no sabia si contestarle, Karin tampoco sabia que habían terminado la supuesta relación.

-Suigetsu, no seas metiche, a ti que te importa donde este Sakura –lo reprendió la peliroja.

-Solo quería saludarla, oh, pero, ¿Qué no es la que viene allá? –punteó a lo lejos y todos voltearon.

-Si, es ella, la invitaré a que se siente con nosotros, ¿no te molesta verdad Hinata? –la observó la peliroja.

-No, no tengo problema.

-¡Sakura, ven, siéntate con nosotros! –la invitó.

-Hola chicos –saludó de forma general a los que ahí se encontraban.

-Hola Sakura-chan, ¿me recuerdas? –sonrió uno de ellos.

-Creo que te conocí en aquella fiesta, tu nombre es…Suigetsu, ¿cierto? –sonrió correspondiendo.

-Que bien, si me recuerdas, con respeto a tu novia, yo no te he olvidado –levantó las cejas juguetón.

-Ya no es mi novia –descartó enseguida.

-Oh, ¿entonces tengo oportunidad? –preguntó excitado.

-Ya cálmate Suigetsu –lo regañó de nuevo la peliroja, con razón las chicas ya no estaban siempre juntas, las ayudaría cuando hubiera oportunidad, se prometió- este es mi primo Gaara –le presentó al otro chico.

-Mucho gusto –dijeron al unísono.

-Hola chicos, ¿todos vinieron a apoyarnos? –llegaban el rubio y el azabache.

-Si Naruto, ¿ya están listos para empezar? –respondió su hermana.

-Ya casi, solo faltan algunos jugadores –su vista se desvió a la oji perla que le sonrió enseguida.

-Ne Sasuke, ¿Por qué me echaste de tu equipo?, soy mejor que el baka de Naruto –habló haciéndole saltar una vena al rubio.

-Hmp, da lo mismo un inútil que otro –respondió sereno.

-¡Que!, teme se supone que debes de defenderme, soy tu mejor amigo.

-Ya cálmate usuratonkachi, confórmate con que te di la posición que me pediste –sus ónix viajaron hasta la pelirosa.

-En fin, ya dejen de pelear, lo mas importante es que se concentren en el juego, les deseamos mucha suerte chicos –les sonrió la peliroja.

-Gracias, nos vamos, disfruten del juego –se despidió Naruto, siguiendo al pelinegro que empezó a caminar sin articular palabra.

La peliroja se sentó en el centro, a su derecha se acomodó Hinata y al lado de ella el pelirojo, a la izquierda de Karin se instaló la pelirosa y luego Suigetsu. El partido empezó casi enseguida, la oji perla veía embobada a su rubio amor, hacia una mancuerna excelente con su hermano, ambos estaban atrayendo la atención de todos, en los hombres por lo bien que jugaban, y en las mujeres por lo atractivos y masculinos que se veían. La oji jade suspiraba cada vez que Sasuke tomaba el balón, era un capitán muy capaz, además esas piernas maravillosamente tonificadas y fuertes, se le antojaban enteras.

No habían pasado los primeros 5 minutos del partido cuando el azabache colocó el primer gol, todos saltaron contentos desde las gradas coreando su nombre, por su parte él no se inmutó ni un milímetro, solo se dedicó a buscar a la pelirosa para detallar su reacción, le había dicho que todos sus goles serian dedicados a ella, cuando la encontró, la ira empezó a apoderarse de inmediato de él, su molestia estaba siendo abrazada por aquel entrometido y pervertido de Suigetsu, hizo amago de caminar hacia ellos pero fue jalado por el rubio que enseguida le indicó que el partido seguía.

Había sentido un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, como si alguien la quisiera asesinar con la mirada, trato de deshacer el abrazo que el de ojos violetas le dio ante aquel festejo del gol, pero se tardo un poco por que este no la soltaba, cuando la euforia bajó, volvió a sentarse, buscó a Sasuke con la mirada pero este parecía querer ignorarla, eso le pareció muy raro.

-Que buen gol el de Sasuke-kun –seguía emocionada la peliroja.

-No fue tan bueno, solo lo dices porque sigues enamorada de él –respondió Suigetsu.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, Sasuke-kun es un magnifico jugador, el hecho de que sienta algo por él no le resta capacidades –la pelirosa se sintió culpable al escuchar que su amiga seguía pensando en el pelinegro.

-También Naruto-kun juega muy bien, sin su pase mi hermano no habría anotado.

-Tienes razón Hinata, ellos 2 son una magnifica dupla –la apoyó el pelirojo, ella le dedicó una sonrisa en agradecimiento por ese gesto.

El rubio encontró la oportunidad de tirar y anotar, quiso ver a la pelinegra para sonreírle y que lo viera meter aquel gol, grande fue su decepción cuando la vio muy sonriente centrando su atención en aquel cabeza de cerillo y no en él, el tiro le salió mal y al golpear el balón este no solo voló 2 metros encima de la portería sino que el resbaló y cayó de espaldas al pasto, sin poder meter las manos.

-¡Naruto! –gritó la pelirosa preocupada, llamando la atención de la oji perla que enseguida se preocupó también.

-Tranquila Sakura-chan parece que esta bien –la calmó el chico a su lado, quiso hacer una broma pero al verla así, se abstuvo de su comentario.

El azabache llegó hasta su torpe amigo y le tendió su mano ayudándolo a ponerse de pie, volteó instintivamente a las gradas y la vio de pie, parecía preocupada, "tsk", se enfadó al ver como aquel le pasaba la mano por el hombro.

-Esto es soccer, no futbol americano dobe, ¿querías hacer un maldito gol de campo o que? –espetó furioso cuando lo levantó.

-Solo me distraje un poco teme, además tu también estas jugando mal, después de tu gol estas cometiendo muchos errores –se quejó frustrado el rubio al recordar lo que lo hizo fallar.

-Hmp –se dirigieron a sus posiciones, era verdad esa sensación de molestia lo tenia muy distraído y todo por culpa de aquella pécora de su novia.

El primer tiempo transcurrió con menos errores para ellos pero aun así la preocupación de verlas al lado de aquellos gañanes no dejaba que sacaran su potencial, cerca del ultimo minuto un jugador del equipo contrario se adelantó a la portería burlando a los defensas, y se preparó para tirar.

-Juugo –gritó el azabache tratando de llegar.

El pitido resonó en todo el campo después de que el balón entró en la portería, los contrarios empezaron a festejar, habían conseguido el empate.

-Tsk, ¡maldita sea! –renegó el capitán.

-Tranquilos chicos verán que en el segundo tiempo se recuperaran –decía la pelirosa llegando con los otros 4 a donde ellos estaban.

-Tu no sabes nada Sakura –le contestó frio y cortante el azabache, seguía enojado con ella por dejarse tocar por Suigetsu.

-Yo, perdón… -sus jades se entristecieron al escucharlo.

-No te enfades Sasuke-kun, eres un excelente jugador mínimo meterás 6 goles en el siguiente tiempo –quiso calmar los ánimos la peliroja.

-Hmp, gracias Karin, acompáñame a beber agua –la invitó dedicándole una sonrisa arrogante, "no solo tu puedes divertirte molestia", se trazó un plan para desquitarse. Ella aceptó encantada, ambos pasaron de largo a un lado de la pelirosa, quien se desconcertó ante aquello.

-Naruto-kun, ¿estas bien? –preguntó con interés la pelinegra.

-Perfectamente Hinata –su voz salió ronca, ni siquiera la volteó a ver, pasando de largo también hacia las botellas de agua, ella solo lo contempló callada.

El segundo tiempo daría inicio, los chicos ya estaban de nuevo en las gradas, el azabache se la había pasado con la peliroja, cuando la acompaño a sentarse miró a la oji jade con odio fulgurando en los ónix.

-Sera mejor que se vayan a la casa tu y Hinata Sakura, su presencia solo estorba –se dirigió solo a ella.

-Pero… -no pudo seguir hablando porque unas ganas inmensas de llorar la asaltaron al escuchar esas rudas palabras.

-Karin, el siguiente gol, es para ti –le comunicó serio aun con su vista clavada en los jades.

-Oh, gracias Sasuke-kun –se emocionó la chica viendo como el regresaba al campo.

Empezó a sentir que se asfixiaba, tenia una opresión en el pecho que la estaba sofocando y solo quería irse de ahí para poder llorar sin ser vista, cuando fijó sus jades al juego, vio como el pelinegro metió nuevamente otro gol, no soportó la felicidad de su amiga a su lado. Tomó sus cosas con prisa mientras todos festejaban, cuando quiso pararse Suigetsu la detuvo de los hombros.

-¿Sakura-chan, te sientes bien? –ella se veía bastante nerviosa y sus ojos empezaban a empañarse.

-No, me siento algo mal, será mejor que me vaya –su voz salió quebrada.

-No puedes irte sola, yo te acompaño.

-Gracias.

Se levantó con ayuda de él, este la tomó de la mano, no llevaban andando ni 2 pasos cuando una ráfaga cruzó frente a su rostro, como en cámara lenta, un balón se estrelló en el rostro del de ojos violetas, cuando se dio cuenta, Suigetsu ya estaba tirado en el piso semi inconsciente, dirigió sus jades al lugar de donde vino aquel proyectil, lo que vio la lleno de miedo, Sasuke miraba justo en su dirección y tenia las manos hechas puños, su respiración era apresurada y sus ojos estaban oscurecidos de coraje.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

**Hellllooooo!, ke rápido volví verdad, los tengo muy consentidos, pero es xk se lo merecen!, espero ke estén muy bien…**

**Ke parecidas son Sakura y Hinata, ambas corriendo detrás de los bakas…no se mucho de futbol así ke obvio no me metí mucho en eso del juego, además ke pues no es lo importante…ke tal con los celostinos, pobres chicas, querían dejar de ser celadas por sus hermanos y ahora serán celadas por sus novios =P!...en fin no se podrán quejar por la longitud del capitulo, les deje uno muy extenso…**

**Espero ke les haya gustado y si es así, ps ke me lo hagan saber, gracias a los ke siempre me apoyan con sus comentarios, y a los ke empiezan a leer el fic!**

**Otra cosita, para los ke no se hayan dado cuenta, acabo de publicar otro fic, no tiene nada ke ver con este, el otro es mas drama, también es un SasuSaku se llama "la madre virgen", me gustaría mucho ke si tienen tiempo se den una vuelta por el y me digan ke tal, no es para hacer comparaciones ni mucho menos, no espero ke tenga el mismo impacto ke este pero espero ke también les guste y me apoyen con el, bueno sin mas ke decir ps les agradezco su atención.**

**Cuídense muxo, un abrazote!, nos leemos pronto.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Naruto no me pertenece**

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

**La novia de mi hermana**

Capitulo XV

-Teme, ¿Qué pasó? –lo observaba el rubio algo sorprendido, su amigo parecía bastante molesto.

-Hmp, fue un accidente –bramó aun viendo a aquella pelirosa, había dado justo en el blanco, pero la furia no se disipaba de su cuerpo.

-¡Suigetsu! –la pelirosa escuchó el grito de la peliroja y enseguida dirigió su atención al chico en el suelo- ¿Cómo estas? –preguntó Karin a su lado.

-¿Qué…paso? –quiso reincorporarse el de ojos violetas.

-No te muevas, fue un accidente, Sasuke-kun te golpeó con el balón.

"Eso no fue un accidente", pensó la pelirosa a su lado, estaba muy segura que aquel balonazo fue a propósito, eso la hizo enojar.

-Vamos a llevarlo a la enfermería –propuso de nuevo la de cabello rojo.

-Si –lo ayudaba a levantarse Gaara.

-Yo te acompaño, tu mejor quédate aquí Karin, así les explicaras a los chicos a donde fuimos –se ofreció la oji jade.

-¿Estas segura Sakura?

-Si, vamos Gaara –partían ambos, sosteniendo de cada lado a Suigetsu.

"Tsk, ¿A dónde demonios va?", la veía como se alejaba, para colmo el degenerado ese iba apoyado en ella.

-Concéntrate teme, por lo menos lo golpeaste a él y no a Sakura-chan –restaba importancia el oji azul.

-Hmp, acabemos con esto de una vez dobe –quería salir corriendo detrás de aquellos 3.

Aunque fue difícil ya que no pudieron concentrarse como era debido en el partido, lograron ganar 3 goles a 2. Cuando regresaron de las duchas se dirigieron inmediatamente a donde se encontraban los 2 pelirojos y la ojiperla.

-¿Dónde esta Sakura-chan? –se adelantó su rubio amigo antes de que él pudiera preguntar lo mismo.

-Ya se fue –le contestó Gaara.

-¿Qué?, se supone que debió esperarme…

-¿Con quién? –tuvo que controlar el tono de voz para no escucharse furioso.

-Le llamó a su padre, Suigetsu se ofreció a llevarla, pero se negó, por cierto él esta bien –le contestó al pelinegro.

-Bueno menos mal mi padre paso por ella, creo que será mejor irnos –se giraba el rubio sin mirar siquiera a Hinata.

-Jugaste muy bien Sasuke-kun –lo alabó la peliroja.

-Hmp –regresó a su comportamiento distante e indiferente.

-¡Apúrense! –les gritó Naruto.

-Hasta luego chicos –se despidió la pelinegra empezando a caminar junto a Sasuke.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

-No me has dicho que tienes princesa, ¿sigues sintiéndote enferma? –se sentaba a su lado en la cama.

-Algo así, creo que tenias razón, no debí ir a la escuela –sonaba decaída, tenia los ojos algo hinchados de tanto llorar.

-Ahora mismo te llevo al medico.

-No papi, veras que descansando un poco me pondré mejor.

-Bueno, pero si sigues así, no importa que te niegues, te llevare aunque sea cargando, ¿entendido? –le pasó una mano por el cabello.

-Si papi. Oye, ¿tú eras muy celoso con mi mamá? –se enderezó en la cama arrodillándose frente a él para esperar la respuesta.

-¿Eh, celoso?, ¿Por qué preguntas eso princesa?

-Solo curiosidad.

-¿Hinata te cela mucho? –quiso averiguar.

-No, es que, Naruto es algo…ya ves no me dejaba estar cerca de ningún chico –pretextó.

-Oh, pues, no, creo que nunca la celé, aunque eso se debe a que siempre confié en ella –descartaba tranquilo.

-Entonces los celos son malos…

-No dije eso, yo no celaba a tu madre, pero ella si me celaba a mi, claro que argumentaba que me estaba cuidando, decía que era demasiado irresistible y hasta ingenuo –sonrió al recordar a su difunta esposa.

-Y, ¿no te molestaba que lo hiciera? –se interesó por la historia de sus padres.

-Mn, pues, no mucho, a ella le aguantaba todo, la amaba Sakura, además, sus celos tampoco eran tan exagerados, después de todo tenia razón, la mayoría de las mujeres que se me acercaban lo hacían en plan romántico, cuando menos me lo esperaba, se me insinuaban aunque ya anduviera con tu madre.

-Vaya, pues que desvergonzadas.

-Incluso, recuerdo como a una la jaloneó del cabello por todo el salón, cuando esta intentó besarme –recordó estallando en carcajadas.

-Mi madre tenía un carácter fuerte, ¿verdad? –rio junto con él, a pesar de como se sentía, estar hablando sobre la mujer que le dio la vida y la cual nunca conoció, la ponía contenta.

-Era exactamente igual a ti princesita, no se dejaba de nadie, pero aunque era gritona y a veces hasta daba miedo, era tierna y muy amorosa.

-Gracias por hablarme de ella papi –lo abrazó fuerte.

-De nada, cuando quieras mi vida, por ahora descansa, estaré en la biblioteca revisando unos papeles importantes –se levantaba de la cama.

-Si, trataré de dormir un poco –se recostó nuevamente, tenia miles de cosas en las que pensar.

Su celular vibró en su mesita de al lado, lo tomó y lo volvió a dejar donde estaba, "no quiero hablar contigo en este momento Sasuke", pensó aun enfadada. El aparato sonó de nuevo, lo tomó otra vez y lo apagó.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

"Tsk, ¿Por qué diablos no contesta?", parecía león enjaulado dando vueltas en la habitación, hacia unos minutos que Naruto los dejó en casa a él y a Hinata, lo primero que hizo fue correr a su recamara para llamarla, quería una explicación, pero la molestia se estaba dando el lujo de ignorarlo. "La llamaré a la casa entonces", decidió arriesgarse. Escuchaba el timbre del teléfono, solo rogaba porque fuera ella la que contestara.

-_Diga_ –se escuchó una voz masculina.

-Hmp, Hatake-san, soy Sasuke –respondió maldiciendo su suerte.

-_Oh, si, Naruto no ha llegado._

-No es con él con el que deseo hablar.

-_Eh, ¿entonces con qui_é_n?_ –preguntó curioso.

-Con Sakura, es sobre algo de Hinata –mintió rápido.

-_Ya veo, mn, déjame ver si puede contestarte, lleg__ó sintiéndose__ algo indispuesta del colegio_ –se dirigió hasta la recamara de su hija.

-¿Qué tiene? –se preocupó un poco.

-_Creo que se resfrió_ –tocó la puerta y la pelirosa le dio el pase- _hija, Sasuke quiere hablar contigo_ –lo escuchó decir del otro lado de la línea.

-_Esta bien papi, gracias_ –oírla hablar lo tranquilizó.

-_Aquí te la paso, hasta luego Sasuke_ –se despidió el peliplateado cediéndole el auricular.

-Hmp –fue su gracias, cuando supo que ahora era ella la que estaba al lado del teléfono empezó a hablar de nuevo- Sakura, ¿Por qué-… -escuchó como se cortó la línea sin dejarlo terminar su queja- ¿Sakura? –sonaba el tono de finalización de la llamada, "Tsk, se atrevió a colgarme", aventó el aparato enfurecido, sabia que no podría hablar con ella.

…

Si pensaba que podría reclamarle quien sabe que idioteces por teléfono, estaba muy equivocado, todavía estaba muy indignada por el actuar del azabache, apenas su padre salió de la habitación, ella cortó la llamada, dejó el teléfono a su lado y se acomodó de nuevo en su cama.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

Estaba muy triste, su Naruto no le había dirigido ni una sola mirada en todo el camino a casa, cuando por fin se estacionó en su acera, solo se despidió de su hermano, a ella no le dedicó ninguna palabra, se veía que estaba muy molesto, pero no sabia el motivo. Decidió mensajearlo, quería que le aclarara el porqué de tan distante actitud.

…

Después de dejar a aquella cínica y a su amigo, resolvió ir a despejarse un poco, se encontraba en su restaurant favorito, unos tazones de ramen siempre le mejoraban el humor. Su celular comenzó a sonar en su bolsillo así que lo sacó y empezó a leer el mensaje.

_Naruto-kun, no se porque estas enojado_

_pero, me siento muy triste por eso, dime _

_que hice, no quiero que estemos_

_separados_

_De: Hinata Uchiha (la suripanta)_

"Todavía se hace la desentendida, sinvergüenza tenia que ser", empezaba a textear para contestarle.

…

Se emocionó cuando su novio le contestó el mensaje, tal vez el también quería arreglar las cosas de una vez.

_Ahora resulta que no sabes porque_

_pues te daré una pista, tiene cabello rojo_

_y ojos turquesa, y cuando estas con el_

_le sonríes muy contentita, _

_¿Te suena?_

_De: Naruto Hatake (mi pollito)_

"Naruto-kun, se puso celoso de Gaara", caía en cuenta la pelinegra. Las manos le temblaron un poco y su rostro se puso serio mientras empezó a responderle.

…

"¡Otra vez!", dejó de lado su segundo tazón para volver a leer.

_Naruto-kun, no tienes porque_

_encelarte, al único que amo es a ti_

_Gaara solo es un amigo, por favor_

_hagamos las pases, no me gusta_

_que estés enojado, te extraño 3_

_De: Hinata Uchiha (la suripanta)_

"Si como no, solo amigos", volvió a mandarle otro mensaje.

…

Lo leyó esperanzada de que fueran buenas noticias.

_Solo amigos, no me lo creo_

_tal vez tu seas su amiga, pero_

_él te ve con ojos de deseo._

_De: Naruto Hatake (mi pollito)_

"Hay Naruto-kun, ¿Por qué eres tan celoso?", tecleó apresurada.

…

_Confía en mi, ¿Por qué no puedes_

_hacerlo?, _é_l no significa nada._

_De: Hinata Uchiha (la suripanta)_

…

_¿Qué dirías tu si yo estuviera así de _

_cerca de Matsuri?, ¿lo aceptarías?, _

_si tu puedes aceptar eso, entonces yo_

_también aceptar_é_ tu amistad con Gaara._

_De: Naruto Hatake (mi pollito)_

…

_No es lo mismo, ella fue tu novia_

_Naruto-kun, ¿no confías en mi?_

_De: Hinata Uchiha (la suripanta)_

…

_En ti si, en el no._

_De: Naruto Hatake (mi pollito)_

…

_Si confías en mi, entonces créeme_

_por favor, quiero verte_

_De: Hinata Uchiha (la suripanta)_

…

_Esta bien, inventa algo, voy para tu casa_

_te espero en la misma esquina de ayer_

_De: Naruto Hatake (mi pollito)_

Saltó contenta, las cosas todavía no estaban bien pero por lo menos hablarían y las aclararían. Salió de su cuarto y se dirigió al de Sasuke, él era el único en la casa, antes de tocar se abrió la puerta.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿vas a salir? –preguntó al verlo cambiado y algo apurado.

-Hmp, si, voy a casa del dobe, acabo de hablar con el y necesita verme –le inventó.

"Verlo, pero si yo voy a encontrarme justo ahora con él", supo que mentía de nuevo.

-Yo…yo, también voy a salir –le avisó.

-Hmp, no llegues tarde –ni siquiera se le ocurrió preguntarle a donde iba, tenia tanta prisa que prácticamente la esquivó y se abrió paso a las escaleras.

"Uf, menos mal no me preguntó nada", suspiró aliviada dirigiéndose también a la salida.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

Esperó paciente 15 minutos hasta que vio salir el auto de Kakashi, enseguida se brincó la barda con un mínimo de esfuerzo, tomó la llave que estaba escondida en una de las macetas, el torpe del dobe continuamente perdía la suya, por eso tenia que haber un repuesto siempre, y el como gran amigo sabia el escondite. Entró sigiloso y se dirigió enseguida a la recamara de la pelirosa. Giró la perilla despacio, cuando abrió estaba a punto de empezar a gritarle y a reclamarle por su desfachatez pero algo lo detuvo.

Tenia casi una hora llorando, cuando su padre entró a avisarle que saldría por un breve momento, se hizo la dormida para no preocuparlo. Sollozaba tristemente, recordaba la manera tan fría de Sasuke de hablarle, además cuando el prácticamente la había ignorado para preferir a Karin. Estaba abrazada de un gran oso de peluche, el cual tenia la cabeza y las orejas mojadas por las lágrimas, las luces estaban apagadas y las cortinas corridas, todo el lugar estaba en penumbras, así como su corazón.

-Sakura –creyó imaginar la voz de el causante de su sufrimiento- Sakura –lo oyó nombrarla de nuevo, enseguida se sentó en la cama y encendió la lámpara de su buró.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –contestó molesta secándose el llanto.

-Hmp, te traje esto –le mostró una bolsa- son medicinas, tu padre dijo… ¿Cómo sigues? –le preguntó tranquilo acercándose a su lado.

-No necesito de tus atenciones, ¡detente ahí! –le advirtió.

-Me preocupe por ti –hizo amago de acercarse mas.

-¡Que no te me acerques! –sonó colérica.

-Hmp, el que debería de estar molesto soy yo –empezó a levantar la voz.

-¿Ah si?, entonces no sé que diablos haces aquí, por mi sigue molesto, pero en tu casa, lárgate que no te quiero ver –se puso de pie.

-Preferirías a Suigetsu, ¿no? –le dirigió una mueca que asemejaba a una sonrisa.

-Lo que yo quiera a ti no debe de preocuparte, ¡fuera! –avanzó hasta su puerta y la abrió esperando a que saliera.

-Tsk –se acercó y cerró la puerta atrapándola a ella entre sus brazos- no hasta que me expliques ¿Por qué diablos dejaste que te tocara? –la taladró con la mirada.

-¡Suéltame! –quiso empujarlo, pero él la apretó mas a su cuerpo y se lo impidió.

-No, contéstame –no sabia si podría contenerse de besarla, estar así tan cerca de ella le nublaba la razón.

-¡Dije que me sueltes!, él fue el que me abrazó, no yo a él, y en todo caso ¿Por qué me ignoraste y te fuiste con Karin? –soltó en llanto, en parte de tristeza y en parte por el coraje.

-Lo hice porque tu me obligaste –se excusó tontamente.

-Pues entonces por mi puedes irte de nuevo con ella, a mi…a mi déjame en paz-sollozó agachando la mirada, ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan débil ante él?, reconocía y se atemorizaba a la vez.

-Hmp, ¿para que corras a los brazos de ese idiota? –su mandíbula se tenso y sus facciones se endurecieron.

-Yo no soy como tu, no corro a los brazos de otro apenas tengo oportunidad –lo encaró con el poco aplomo del que fue posible.

-Entonces, ¿no saltaste de Hinata para caer conmigo? –le debatió burlón.

-Eso fue…no es lo mismo… -se descuadró un poco.

-Claro que lo es, el mismo día que terminaron te hiciste mi novia.

-Porque tú me lo pediste…

-Pero tú aceptaste.

-Esta bien, entonces soy una cualquiera, ¿contento?, ahora vete –giró su rostro a un lado evadiendo su mirada.

-…lo siento –apenas se escuchó, sus reclamos se le habían salido de control, si se iba ahora todo estaría perdido.

-Solo vete –pedía gimoteando.

-No quiero –se acercó hasta su cuello y empezó a repartir besos en toda la extensión del mismo.

-Basta, ¿Por qué haces esto?, se supone que estas molesto ¿no?, solo márchate y ya –pidió sin fuerzas y derramando lagrimas nuevamente.

-¿Te molestó verme con Karin? –preguntó centrándose en sus jades.

-Me dolió mucho –admitió.

-Hmp, así me sentí yo cuando te vi abrazada de el –besó sus mejillas despacio, retirando a la vez las gotas saladas.

-Yo no lo hice con intención de lastimarte, tu si…

-La ira me cegó –trato de argumentar.

-Esa no es justificación, cada vez que te enojes ¿harás lo mismo? –lo miró fijamente a aquellos bellos pozos oscuros.

-¿Seguirás dándome motivos? –arqueó una ceja esperando la respuesta.

-Esto es inútil, para ti siempre habrá un motivo para tus celos, si alguien me ve, si se me acercan, no quiero esto… -suspiró tristemente dejándose vencer.

-Entonces ayúdame –pidió, sabia lo que se avecinaba y no quería que terminaran su relación en el segundo día, no quería que todo se acabara tan rápido.

-¿A que?

-A no ser así, dime que hacer con esta ira que aparece cada vez que alguien te mira, que otro se te acerca, cuando permites que te toquen, o cuando le sonríes a alguien que no soy yo…enséñame a confiar y a creer que alguien como tu puede preferirme encima de tantos buenos partidos que se mueren por ti… -no supo que tantas palabras de esas fueron ciertas y cuantas mentiras, solo sintió que se abrió mas de lo necesario con la pelirosa.

-Sasuke… -él le sostuvo la mirada, pero no había enojo ni ira en sus ojos, ahora se veían suplicantes.

Había sonado ¿inseguro?, no eso era imposible, él era apuesto, inteligente y muy arrogante, jamás admitiría tener miedo y menos de perderla ¿o, si?, "si la relación de mis padres funcionó, ¿Por qué la mía y la de Sasuke no?, tal vez si quiera cuidarme pero no sabe como", esa incapacidad de ver mas allá de él, se hizo presente como siempre.

-No quiero perderte –la abrazó con fuerza y se enajenó en su esencia.

-Yo tampoco –tomó el rostro de el entre sus manos y le sonrió tiernamente- te ayudaré Sasuke-kun, te demostraré que no quiero a nadie mas que a ti –depositó un corto beso en sus labios.

-Yo tampoco quiero a nadie mas… –se permitió sonreírle de igual forma mientras le daba otro beso.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./ **

-No has dicho nada desde que llegamos Naruto-kun –estaban en una pequeña cafetería que quedaba cerca de la casa de la pelinegra.

-Estoy esperando que me digas ¿para que querías verme? –tomó un sorbo de su café.

-Mn, pues, para aclarar las cosas, no quiero que pienses mal de mi.

-Entonces, ¿no le estabas sonriendo a ese idiota mientras yo volteaba a verte para dedicarte mi tiro?, el cual por cierto, gracias a ti, no solo falló sino que además salió espantoso –le recriminó.

-Yo…es que, él fue amable conmigo, yo solo agradecí su gesto…Naruto-kun, ¿por mi culpa fallaste? –sus ojos se abrieron por la confesión.

-Me distraje cuando te vi con el –contestó escuetamente con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-Lo siento Naruto-kun, yo quería apoyarte, pero por lo visto fracasé –se acercó un poco a él.

-Hinata, no quiero que seas amiga de ese, se nota que le gustas y no me cae bien, aléjate de él, ¿si? –le pidió esperando obedeciera.

-Naruto-kun…es que… -estaba dudosa, adoraba al rubio, pero no veía problema en su amistad con Gaara.

-Por lo menos, procura no quedarte a solas con él –cedió un poco, no quería presionarla o ella podría sacar esa faceta de mujer segura, esa que explotaba de vez en cuando.

-Mn, esta bien, trataré de no dar pie a malos entendidos –empezó a sonreír, entendía un poco los celos de su novio.

-Eso me dejara mas tranquilo –suavizó sus facciones.

-Naruto-kun, ¿ya no estas enojado verdad? –preguntó tímida.

-No, ya no Hinata-chan, solo, una cosa más –se aproximó a su rostro.

-¿Qué… -fue acallada por los labios de él, la besó de una forma tan anhelante y exigente, la oji perla sintió como una ráfaga de ardor se extendía por todo su ser.

-¡¿Qué significa esto Hinata, Naruto? –escucharon una voz a sus espaldas.

Ambos se separaron de golpe, no podía ser, acababan de ser descubiertos por la persona que menos esperaban.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

Estaba a punto de tocar en la puerta de aquella casa, Juugo le había dado la dirección. Con aire altivo presionó el timbre, no lo hicieron esperar mucho tiempo, el chico al que buscaba le abría la puerta con una mueca de curiosidad en el rostro, él se mantuvo despreciativo solo detallándolo con sus ónix.

-Ne, Sasuke, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿vienes a disculparte? –preguntó en su tono travieso de siempre.

-Hmp –se acercó un paso hacia él, apretó sus nudillos y le lanzó un golpe que lo mandó hasta el suelo- no te vuelvas a acercar a mi novia –le advirtió con ojos amenazantes.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

**Hola, hola!, ke haciendo, espero ke disfrutando de la vida!**

**Pues aki retomando en lo ke nos kedamos ayer, el capitulo no es tan largo, de exo es cortito, pero ps entre el 14 y este se complementan…Un poco de sorpresa, ¿kien descubrió a los tortolos? :-O... otra vez cayendo sin remedio mi pobre Saku, el amor ciega y mas si es el primero, aunke me pareció muy justo ke ella se kiera dar la oportunidad de sacar adelante su relación, además al principio se resistió no se le aventó así de fácil, por otro lado el pelinegro también esta experimentando nuevas sensaciones, no todo esta perdido…ya me gust****ó**** acabar los capítulos golpeando a Sui, pobrecito,,jajaja!**

**En fin, pues les aviso ke tendrán ke esperar algún tiempo para la actualización, no se apuren será cosa de 2 o 3 meses, en lo ke….na!, miento!, por lo pronto, mientras tenga inspiración aki seguiré subiendo capítulos lo mas rápido ke pueda, es lo menos ke merecen por sus comentarios y el apoyo ke le dan a la historia…grax a todos, me hacen muy feliz cuando leo sus opiniones o cuando descubro sus alertas.**

**Cuídense muxo…cualquier cosa ke kieran expresarme ya saben ke es bien recibida, un abrazote!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Naruto no me pertenece**

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

**La novia de mi hermana**

Capitulo XVI

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, el nerviosismo presente en cada poro de su cuerpo, de todas las personas que pudieron haberlos descubierto, precisamente tenia que ser_ él_. El rubio se levantó y se acercó hasta aquella imponente figura que lo miraba con expresión indescifrable, la pelinegra agachó la vista avergonzada, ¿ahora cómo le explicarían lo que estaba pasando?

-Y bien, ¿Qué significa esto?, ¿Por qué se estaban besando?, Hinata, ¿no se supone que tu eres novia de Sakura? –desvió sus impresionantes luceros al cuerpo frágil de la chica.

-Lo que pasa…es que… -no tuvo el valor de encararlo.

-Hinata ya no es novia de Sakura-chan…ahora, sale conmigo…Itachi –respondió seguro el oji azul, plantándose frente a él y protegiendo de alguna manera a la oji perla.

-¿Eso es cierto Hinata? –quiso saber el pelilargo.

Había llegado por uno de esos lates que tanto le gustaban, convenció a Yahiko de pasarse por la cafetería que estaba cerca de su casa, nunca imaginó la sorpresa que se llevaría al voltear hacia una de las mesas. Vio a nada más y nada menos que a su hermanita y al despistado rubio, pero no estaban solo conversando, Naruto la devoraba como si no hubiera un mañana, ambos se besaban de forma tan pasional, parecía que no se percataran que estaban rodeados de gente. Por supuesto enseguida se dirigió a ellos, necesitaba saber que estaba sucediendo con su hermana.

-I…Ita-kun…yo, mn…si, es cierto, Naruto-kun y yo… tenemos una relación –aceptó por fin la pelinegra, dirigiendo sus perlas a los expectantes pozos de su hermano mayor.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

Lo veía desde arriba, sosteniendo su posición altiva, el de ojos violetas seguía derribado en el piso. No pudo contenerse de ir a dejarle las cosas claras, no permitiría que por su culpa él y Sakura volvieran a tener una pelea, le había costado demasiado acercarse a ella y ganar su confianza, como para que viniera ese entrometido y lo estropeara todo con sus flirteos, además ya le debía varias.

El chico en el suelo también lo observaba fijamente, se limpió con el dorso de su mano izquierda el hilo de sangre que emanaba de su labio inferior, sin duda ese golpe lo tenía sorprendido. Se levantó despacio y miró al azabache tranquilamente, después esbozó una sonrisa radiante.

-Así que…eras tu –habló por fin Suigetsu.

-¿A qué te refieres? –arqueó una ceja.

-La razón por la que Sakura-chan no quiso que la llevara a su casa…eras tu –le informó aun sonriente.

-Explícate –le ordenó con tono demandante.

-Ne, después de que Sakura me acompañó a la enfermería, me ofrecí a llevarla a su casa, ella se negó, quise insistir, pero, me dejó claro que tenia novio, además que era algo celoso y no quería molestarlo, nunca me mencionó su nombre…también me advirtió que solo podíamos ser amigos –le contó registrando los pormenores de su expresión.

Se sorprendió un poco, aunque por supuesto no lo demostró, su mirada seguía tan impasible como siempre. Entonces, ¿Sakura le estaba dando su lugar como su novio?, no se le había pasado por la mente esa posibilidad, si ella le dijo esas cosas a Suigetsu, era porque no estaba interesada en ese degenerado, su molestia solo estaba interesada en él, sonrió por dentro llenándose de orgullo, eso demostraba que la tenia bien segura.

-Sasuke… -se dirigió a él nuevamente tomando una postura extrañamente seria, el pelinegro le sostuvo la mirada algo impaciente- tu no la mereces.

-Hmp –no pensaba introducirse en una batalla con él acerca de su relación con la pelirosa, estaba a punto de girarse pero el oji violeta lo detuvo.

-No me meteré en su relación, no lo hago por ti, sino por ella…es una buena chica.

El azabache solo lo miraba esperando que terminara con su intromisión, de seguro como nuevo amigo de su novia creía tener el derecho de opinar. Se lo permitiría, total le estaba diciendo lo que él quería oír, que los dejaría en paz.

-…solo que… si le fallas, y sé que lo harás –su sonrisa volvió a aparecer- ahí estaré yo para apoyarla –comentó retomando su personalidad juguetona.

-Hmp, no eres nadie, así que, no se por qué te digo esto…pero –pausó un segundo y el oji violeta pudo ver un destello especial en sus ónix- no lo haré.

Suigetsu se asombró, no lo creía capaz de decir algo así, le conocía la fama de mujeriego que traía a cuestas, ¿acaso se estaba tomando enserio la relación con Sakura?. Lo vio darse la vuelta y caminar con su porte soberbio de siempre, se tocó la parte doliente de su boca y sintió un ardor punzante, "maldito Sasuke, todavía no me recuperaba de su balonazo, menos mal me advirtió que él es el novio de Sakura-chan, así me ahorrare algunos golpes", volvió a sonreír mientras entraba a su casa.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

Se habían trasladado a la residencia de los pelinegros, Itachi no quiso que le aclararan nada en aquella cafetería, ahora ahí en la comodidad de la sala, se enteraría que diantres estaba ocurriendo.

-Empiecen –indicó a la parejita frente a él.

-Yo le explicaré Hinata-chan –se ofreció el rubio tomándola de la mano.

La oji perla solo asintió con la cabeza, estaba muy nerviosa, sabia que después de que su novio se fuera, ella tendría que aclararle porque Sakura y ella no siguieron con el pacto.

Naruto mostraba una seguridad que estaba muy lejos de sentir, era consciente que Itachi, no solo era muy inteligente, sino que para colmo también lo conocía de toda la vida y era capaz de percatarse de cualquier engaño, era un maldito detector de mentiras, por eso no podía flaquear ni ponerse nervioso, el cuento de su enamoramiento tenia que sonar cabal y contundente, tenia que hacer ver real su supuesto amor por Hinata.

-Cuando supe de la relación de Hinata y Sakura-chan, me sentí muy mal, –empezó a relatar- a mi siempre me había gustado tu hermana, mas que gustarme, estaba enamorado de ella –sus profundos azules voltearon a mirarla con ternura- su timidez, su dulzura, esa simpatía que me regalaba en cada mirada. Empecé a sentir un gran afecto, que con el pasar del tiempo, se volvió cariño, al principio trate de negarlo, la sola idea de estar juntos, como una pareja real, me pareció una locura –ahora dirigió sus ojos a los negros de aquel pelilargo.

-¿Ah si?, y ¿Por qué? –cuestionó Itachi, no es que no le creyera, al parecer el rubio se escuchaba muy seguro de sus palabras, es solo que le parecía muy raro que de la nada lo admitiera.

-Porque mas, por el teme, por ti, por todos. Nos conocemos desde muy pequeños, todos hemos convivido como hermanos, estoy seguro que tu y Sasuke ven a Sakura-chan como la veo yo, como a una hermanita pequeña, ¿me equivoco? –fue su turno de preguntar.

-Mn, no, tienes razón, al menos, así la veo yo –no podía jurarle a Naruto que Sasuke sentía un amor fraternal por aquella pelirosa, estaría mintiendo descaradamente, de sobra sabia que el tenia sentimientos no muy sanos por la chica.

-Lo ves, lo mas lógico seria pensar que veo a Hinata-chan con ojos de hermano, pero no es así…como no quería tener problemas por ello, pues me contuve, guardé mis sentimientos y trate de olvidarlos, solo que, cuando me enteré de que ella y mi hermana eran novias, no lo soporté.

-Y, ¿Por qué precisamente hasta que ellas empezaron con esa relación?, ¿Por qué no antes? –sonó observador.

-Eso es fácil, mis celos estallaron. Podía mantenerme alejado mientras no hubiera nadie queriéndomela arrebatar, Hinata no estaba a mi lado, pero por lo menos tampoco estaba al lado de alguien mas –era impresionante como a pesar de tanta presión, y de esa sensación de terror que las preguntas de Itachi le generaban, él contestaba sereno y muy convincente.

-Ya veo, creerla perdida te hizo adquirir valor, entonces, si Hinata y Sakura no hubieran decidido experimentar con esa relación, ¿seguirías evadiendo tu amor por ella tan cobardemente como lo habías hecho todo este tiempo? –pregunto mordaz, no era del tipo de insultar a otros, pero ese rubio era igual a su hermano, unos completos cobardes, no se le olvidaría como el intimidó a Hinata, y tampoco como Sasuke casi abusó de Sakura.

-¡Itachi! –se puso de pie la pelinegra algo indignada- Naruto-kun no es un cobarde –se enfrentó a su hermano.

-Lo es Hinata, estaba dispuesto a ocultar sus sentimientos por temor a lo que dijeran los demás, prácticamente se sintió obligado a confesarse, y solo porque seguramente pensó que te perdería, es un egoísta –volvió a atacarlo sin perder su tranquilidad.

-En ese caso, yo también soy una cobarde, nunca me animé a decirle a Naruto la verdad, y por mi culpa Saku-… -paró en seco antes de revelar el enredo que por su error se había formado.

-¿Sakura qué? –el rubio se preocupó al escuchar el nombre de su hermana.

-Sakura es tu amiga, te apoyó, no quería que se burlaran de ti ni te vieran con lastima –le recordó el pelilargo- ¿Dónde esta ella ahora?, ¿sabe de esta relación?

-No, Sakura no lo sabe…por ahora ella y yo, estamos alejadas –respondió la oji perla triste.

-¿Alejadas?, ¿Por qué?, Hinata, ¿no te parece mucha casualidad que tu y Sakura estén separadas mientras Naruto y tu empiezan su relación? –se puso de pie también, algo no andaba bien.

-¿Me pueden decir de que hablan?, ¿en que te apoyó Sakura? –se moría de la curiosidad el oji azul, los hermanos Uchiha discutían de cosas que él no entendía.

-Naruto-kun no tuvo nada que ver, son problemas de Saku y míos –contestó la pelinegra evadiendo a su novio.

-¿Qué problemas pueden tener?, son las mejores amigas, se quieren como hermanas –dudaba que ese rubio no estuviera inmiscuido en la pelea de las chicas.

-Ya te dije, problemas…no te metas Itachi, a partir de ahora yo decidiré que hacer con mi vida, no necesito que tu y Sakura me manejen –defendería su relación con uñas y dientes, aunque fuera su hermano no le permitiría arruinar su noviazgo.

-¿Es eso lo que piensas?, ¿Qué te manejamos? –se sorprendió ante el reclamo de su hermanita.

-¡Si!, creen que soy una débil, una tonta a la que tienen que cuidar siempre, pero ya no mas, les voy a demostrar que están equivocados, vamos Naruto-kun, no quiero estar aquí –lo tomaba de la mano llevándolo hasta afuera.

Itachi se quedó pasmado, Hinata nunca le había hablado así, encima confirmó que le mintió la tarde de ayer, cuando había dicho que la pelirosa no pudo acompañarla por andar con su abuela. Le preocupaba enormemente lo sucedido, ¿cómo que ella y Sakura estaban peleadas?, además andaba de novia con el rubio, no le parecía mala persona, pero de que era muy capaz de aprovecharse de ella eso ni dudarlo, era experimentado y ella era ingenua. Ahora que sabía que Hina no lo escucharía, tenía que buscar a Sakura cuanto antes.

…

-Hinata-chan, nunca imaginé que harías algo así –le sostuvo el rostro entre sus manos.

-Lo sé, yo tampoco creí poder…Naruto-kun, no permitiré que nos separe nadie –le dijo segura.

-Ni yo Hinata-chan, pero, explícame que fue todo eso de que Sakura-chan te apoyó para que no se burlaran de ti, ¿a que se referían? –recordó.

-Mn, solo fue…ya sabes, una de tantas veces que ella me protegió –no estaba lista para contarle lo de aquel pacto, a fin de cuentas ya no pasaría nada con ese plan, no tenia caso recordarlo.

-Entiendo.

-Mejor vete Naruto-kun, no quiero que Itachi salga, o que mamá o Sasuke lleguen y te descubran aquí –le pidió regresando a su tono tranquilo.

-Ok, ¿estarás bien? –no quería dejarla sola.

-Si, no hay de que preocuparse –le dedicó un amago de sonrisa.

-Bien, te veo mañana…descansa Hinata-chan –se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Tu también Naruto-kun –lo vio subirse a su auto para retirarse.

…

Entró a la casa sin dirigirle la mirada siquiera, no quería que la volviera a abordar con preguntas. Subió rápido a su habitación y se encerró en ella.

…

La escuchó meterse a la casa muy apurada, sabia que lo evadiría, no la presionaría. Seguía sentado en el sillón de la sala. La puerta volvió a abrirse dejando ver a su otro hermano, entró algo animado, muy raro en él.

-Hola Sasu-chan, ¿Dónde andabas? –salía a su encuentro.

-Hmp, con el dobe –contestó simple, tratando de pasar por su lado.

-¿Ah si?, que extraño, juraría que lo vi en la cafetería de la vieja Chiyo, y tu, no estabas con él –le dijo seriamente.

"Maldición", Itachi lo había descubierto, su mente trabajó a mil por hora, enseguida elaboró la mentira perfecta.

-Hmp, ¿a qué hora?, primero estuve con otro compañero y después con el dobe.

-Mn, como a eso de las 6:30 –quiso tantearlo, sabría que volvería a mentirle.

-Pues, yo lo vi después –intentó volver a pasar de largo.

-Sigues mintiendo, ¿Dónde estabas? –lo perforó con sus negros ojos, estaba harto de sus mentiras.

Ahora que recordaba, Sasuke había llegado muy contentito la tarde de ayer, él nunca regresaba así y menos después de venir de con el rubio, para colmo participó en la mentira de Hinata ayudándola a encubrirse, ¿acaso él estaba enterado de la relación de su hermana?

-Eso no te importa, puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana, no te debo ninguna explicación –le contestó igual de molesto.

-Eso crees tú, soy tu hermano mayor, ¿Dónde estabas Sasuke? –no le permitiría zafarse tan fácil.

-Hmp, eso no significa nada para mi, quítate de enfrente o te quito yo –amenazó intimidante.

-¿Crees poder?, adelante –lo invitó.

-Te lo advertí –se le lanzó encima cayendo ambos al piso.

Empezaron a rodar, forcejeando y tirando lo que se encontraban a su paso, incluida una mesita donde se hallaba colocado un florero.

No se percataron que Mikoto entraba justo en ese momento a la casa, al verlos golpeándose en al suelo se asustó mucho.

-¡Deténganse!, ¿Qué creen que hacen? –gritó llegando hasta ellos y tratando de separarlos.

Los pelinegros se separaron al escucharla, ambos tenían los labios sangrantes y los ojos inyectados de furia, en especial Sasuke, al que los ónix le brillaban de rabia.

-El empezó –quiso volver a lanzársele encima.

-¡Basta Sasuke! –gritó de nuevo Mikoto- no lo puedo creer, mis hijos peleando como animales, no me importa quien haya comenzado, esto se termina ahora, ¡entendieron! –ordenó colocándose entre ambos.

-Madre, solo intentaba saber donde se encontraba, Sasuke ha estado mintiendo y quiero saber por qué –habló por fin el pelilargo, tenia el cabello revuelto y suelto, la coleta se le deshizo en la pelea.

-A ti que te importa –gruñó el azabache, quien no estaba en mejores condiciones.

-Respeta a tu hermano mayor Sasuke, Itachi tiene todo el derecho de cuestionarte –lo apaciguó la pelinegra.

-¿Y que si no lo hago? –retó a su madre.

-Estarás castigado, estoy harta de tu comportamiento, vas de mal a peor, esto no puede seguir hijo –se acercó a él.

-Hmp, admite que yo te importo un carajo, el único que te interesa es Itachi, yo soy una desgracia para ti –le recriminó con una frialdad que helo a la oji perla.

-Eso no es verdad, todos son mis hijos, los amo por igual…pero esto no puedo dejarlo pasar, esta rivalidad entre ustedes dos ya rebasó todos los limites.

-Dile que no se meta en mi vida y estaremos en paz –sus ónix se posaron en su hermano.

-Lo seguiré haciendo, Sasuke, eres mi hermano, me preocupo por ti –respondió con sinceridad Itachi, esa pelea había sido demasiado.

-¡Entiende que no quiero nada de ti! –gritó sorprendiéndolos- ahora, quítense de mi camino –exigió regresando a un tono sosegado.

-Tienes prohibidas las salidas, y cualquier privilegio, hasta nuevo aviso, ¿entendido? –lo miraba como si no lo viera a él, ¿en que momento su pequeño dejó de ser aquel hermoso y tierno niño, para volverse ese frio y rencoroso chico?

-Hmp –le dio igual, paso dirigiendo sus ónix al frente y subió a su recamara.

-Madre… -no supo que decirle, solo vio como sus ojos se llenaban de agua y las gotas brotaban con tristeza.

-Ve a tu cuarto Itachi, tengo cosas que pensar –le indicó a su otro hijo caminando hacia la sala.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

Estaban sentados en el comedor, se disponían a cenar los 3 en familia como solían hacerlo siempre.

-Te veo muy recuperada princesita, no pareces resfriada –abría la conversación el peliplateado.

-No papi, ya no lo estoy, en realidad me siento muy bien –sonrió contenta.

-Que bueno Sakura-chan, no me gusta verte enferma, me preocupé al no verte en el campo después del juego.

-Lo siento Naruto-kun, pero le pedí a Gaara que te avisara, ¿no te comentó? –se engulló una cucharada de sopa estaba hambrienta.

-¿El cabeza de cerillo?, si, algo dijo –mencionó molesto.

-¿No te agrada?

-Me da igual –descartó el tema.

El celular de la pelirosa comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de su pantalón, lo sacó y antes de tomar la llamada se dirigió a su familia.

-Si me disculpan tengo que contestar –se puso de pie y se alejó del comedor- Diga, Sasuke-kun –contestó alegre.

-_Sakura, necesito verte _–se escuchó algo afligido.

-Pero, si acabamos de vernos, ¿pasa algo? –se preocupó ante su tono.

-_Hmp, solo quiero estar contigo_ –no quiso entrar en detalles.

-Mi padre y Naruto están cenando, ¿Qué excusa les daré?

-_Ninguna, no se enteraran, espérame despierta, iré mas tarde, ¿puedes hacerlo?_ –sonó impaciente.

-Claro, te estaré esperando, mándame un mensaje cuando llegues, te abriré la puerta –sonrió al imaginarlo a su lado.

-_No es necesario, puedo colarme como lo hice en la tarde._

-Si ya se, pero quiero ser yo la que te reciba.

-_Bien, así lo har_é_, hasta pronto _–se despedía.

-Hasta pronto Sasuke-kun –cortó la llamada y regresó al comedor.

-¿Quién era princesa? –le preguntó su padre.

-Ahm, una compañera, me preguntó acerca de una tarea papi –continuó con su cena.

…

De repente se le vino a la mente, solo a su lado se sentía tranquilo, después de tremenda pelea con su hermano y su madre, no pudo contenerse de llamarla, necesitaba escucharla, pero cuando oyó su voz, se descubrió ansiando también su compañía, por eso esperaría a que todos durmieran para poder ir a verla.

.

.

Ya casi era media noche, estaba acostada en su cama, no sabia si la ropa para dormir que eligió fue la indicada, después de todo iba a encontrarse con Sasuke en escasos minutos, decidió mejor cambiarse, se levantó y al hacerlo, su celular le indicó un mensaje entrante. Se apresuró a bajar, caminó sigilosa y llegó hasta la entrada, abrió la puerta con cuidado y sonrió al instante, Sasuke la contemplaba perdido en sus encantos.

Hacia mucho que no veía a la pelirosa con esas pijamas que tanto le gustaban, lo sorprendió enormemente al verla ahí frente a él, con esa blusita de tirantes y ese ligero y pequeño short, le sonreía de una forma cálida, dándole la bienvenida con sus expresivos jades. Sintió como lo tomó de la mano y lo guio hacia adentro, cerrando la puerta tras él, subieron discretamente y se encerraron en el cuarto de la chica.

-Sasuke-kun –viéndose seguros, se lanzó a sus brazos y lo abrazó feliz, él la tomó y la estrechó con fuerza.

-Sakura –le besó la sien.

-¿Estas bien? –se alejó un poco de él, contempló sus ojos que se veían algo melancólicos.

-Hmp, ahora si –acercó sus labios a los suyos y le dio un casto beso.

-¿Qué paso? –lo llevó hasta la cama y se sentó junto a él, sabia que algo lo inquietaba.

-Hmp, tuve una pelea con Itachi y con mi madre –comenzó a acariciarle el rostro.

-¿Por qué? –ella le tomó la mano y la sostuvo en su mejilla.

-Por lo de siempre, yo soy el estorbo y él es el genio –comentó indiferente.

-Sasuke-kun, eso no es cierto… -empezó a reconfortarlo.

-¿Tu me prefieres a mi verdad? –la interrumpió mirándola fijamente a sus jades.

-Claro que si Sasuke-kun, Itachi es una gran persona, pero yo siempre te preferiré a ti –le sonrió cariñosa.

-Con eso me basta –junto su frente con la de la pelirosa.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? –preguntó nerviosa.

-Se me ocurren muchas cosas –pasó la vista por todo su cuerpo.

-¡Sasuke!

-Hmp, tu sacas mi lado libidinoso, esas pijamas son una tentación –se excusó sonriendo de lado.

-Si claro, te hubieras traído la de tu abuela entonces –recordó aquel incomodo momento.

-Cierto, que tal si te la pones cuando vayamos con ese escultor –se permitió bromear.

-Buena idea –le gustaba verlo contento y bromista, se acercó nuevamente a su boca y la unió con la suya.

El pelinegro empezó a degustarla dichoso, sus lenguas se enredaban exigiendo mas en cada roce, se fue inclinando, empujando así a la pelirosa, quien quedó tendida sobre el colchón con el oji negro encima de ella, sus dedos se dirigieron a su oscuro cabello mientras él intensificaba sus caricias, moviendo sus escurridizas manos, que iban desde la cintura hasta la cadera y costados de la chica.

-Mmm, Sasuke –se separó un poco para mirarlo con los jades nublados.

-Sera mejor que durmamos, o si no, no podré contenerme –se despegó de ella, sentándose de nuevo a su lado, ella aun no estaba lista para lo que él quería.

-Si, ven –se acomodó dejándole espacio a su derecha, se quito los zapatos y se colocó a su lado.

-Descansa Sakura –le besó la mejilla.

-Tu también Sasuke-kun –se acomodó en su pecho y lo abrazó cerrando los ojos.

...

Su alarma empezó a sonar a las 6 de la mañana, se removió inquieta y dio un manotazo para aplacar aquel ruidoso sonido. Empezó a desperezarse abriendo los ojos con lentitud, enseguida el recuerdo de su novio a su lado la hizo pararse de golpe.

-¡Sasuke! –buscó al chico con la mirada, estaba sola en el cuarto, y no había señales de que hubiera estado acompañada.

Enfocó una hoja de papel colocada al lado de su lámpara de noche, la tomó y enseguida sonrió.

"_Sakura, gracias por tu compañía, te necesitaba mucho, haber despertado a tu lado es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo, tuve que irme temprano, no quería causarte problemas, te veo mas tarde…"_

_P.d. Te ves hermosa durmiendo_

_U.S._

Brincó hacia la cama cayendo de espalda en el cómodo colchón, llevo la nota hacia su pecho y la estrujó contenta, le pareció tan tierno, cada día se enamoraba más de él.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

Todos estaban muy callados, observaba a sus hijos con angustia. Hinata apenas si había probado bocado, Sasuke tenía la mirada ausente y solo se limitaba a comer, Itachi la veía de vez en cuando tratando de transmitirle su apoyo, en definitiva algo estaba pasando con su familia.

-Sasuke, recuerda que no tienes permitido salir a ninguna parte, después del colegio te quiero en la casa –le recordó el castigo.

-Hmp –ni se molestó en mirarla.

-Hinata, hija, ¿estas bien?, no has comido nada.

-Si madre, no tengo mucha hambre. ¿Puedo retirarme?, aun me faltan algunas cosas antes de irme a la escuela –le pidió con tono serio.

-Si hija, puedes retirarte –concedió viendo como desaparecía inmediatamente del comedor.

-Itachi, tus amigos son muy talentosos, me llevaron sus obras y son realmente grandiosas –cambió de tema para aligerar el ambiente.

-Te lo dije madre, Konan y Deidara son únicos –sonrió el pelilargo.

-Sabes, Kakashi me pidió que le recomendara a alguien con talento, quiere darle un regalo especial a Sakura, por lo de su cumpleaños que ya pronto se aproxima…estoy pensando en presentarle a Deidara –platicó Mikoto sin percatarse como Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido después de escucharla.

Itachi notó enseguida el aura asesina de su hermano, sabia que haber escuchado el nombre de Deidara y de Sakura en la misma oración lo pondría colérico, solo esperaba que las cosas no volvieran a terminar mal esa mañana.

-Tsk, ya termine, voy por mis cosas –anunció irritado saliendo de ahí.

-Estoy muy preocupada por él Itachi –dirigió sus perlas al mayor de sus hijos.

-Ya se calmara madre, solo démosle tiempo –no quiso preocuparla mas.

-Eso espero hijo, solo pido que este viernes todo salga bien –suspiraba.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

-Entonces, ¿ya no te dijo nada Itachi? –conversaban a la hora del receso el rubio y la pelinegra.

-Mn no, aunque más bien ya no le di oportunidad –se llevaba algo de ensalada a la boca.

-No pensé que fuera a reaccionar así, mira que llamarme cobarde –recordó el rubio.

-Hola chicos, ¿podemos sentarnos con ustedes? –llegaban 2 pelirojos.

-Claro Karin, ho…la Gaara –saludé la pelinegra con algo de miedo, no quería que el rubio se enfadara.

-Hola Hinata…Naruto –correspondió el de ojos turquesa.

-Mnm –movió su cabeza el oji azul a modo de saludo.

-Que raro verte tan seguido en la cafetería Naruto, antes no te parabas por aquí, te la pasabas con Sasuke-kun, por cierto, ¿Dónde esta él? –preguntó la peliroja.

-Ya ves, la comida me atrajo, y el teme, no lo sé, supongo que por ahí conquistando chicas –no pensó lo que dijo, hasta que vio la expresión de Karin.

-Oh –bajó la mirada.

-Karin, ¿sigues muy enamorada de mi hermano? –se acercó la oji perla a ella.

-No puedo negártelo Hinata, sigo queriendo mucho a Sasuke-kun –aceptó- pero, no se si él…

-Animo, yo te ayudaré –se ofreció-, además recuerda que ayer te dedicó un gol, así que debe ser porque él también sigue pensando en ti… -sonrió dándole apoyo.

-Tienes razón, ¿enserio me ayudaras a recuperarlo Hinata? –se emocionó la chica.

-Claro que si, veras que conquistaras a Sasu-chan mas rápido de lo que imaginas.

-¡Gracias! –la abrazó contenta- yo también te ayudaré a regresar con Sakura –el rubio escupió el refresco que se estaba tomando en ese momento y empezó a toser.

-Naruto-kun, ¿estas bien? -la oji perla se apresuró a golpearle la espalda.

-Hm…cof…cof…Si…cof…ya estoy bien –recuperaba el tono de su piel que había subido a rojo intenso.

-No es necesario Karin –sonrió nerviosa la pelinegra regresando al tema de Sakura.

-Claro que lo es, ustedes son la pareja perfecta, a leguas se nota que se aman, no es justo que sigan separadas si están sufriendo tanto ambas. Ya veras que con mi ayuda volverán a ser novias –a Hinata no le quedó mas que asentir y suplicarle con la mirada a Naruto que no se enojara con ella.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

Le encantaba ese lugar, desde que él y la pelirosa eran novios, se podría decir que era lo único que le gustaba del colegio, ese árbol les permitía pasar el rato juntos sin tener que preocuparse por ser vistos. La tenia recargada contra aquel tronco, sujeta por la cintura mientras la besaba una y otra vez, entre mas lo hacia mas quería, se sorprendía de necesitar tanto de esa molesta chica.

Permanecía con los ojos cerrados, sus dedos se enredaban entre las sedosas hebras azabaches de su amado, él la besaba con tanta fuerza y pasión, que la mantenía incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el, lo disfrutaba tanto, Sasuke se estaba convirtiendo en su todo.

-Pero que tenemos aquí, así que…aquí vienen a demostrarse su amor –aplaudía el recién llegado.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

-Hola mi amor, ¿tienes mucho tiempo esperándome? –llegaba el peliplateado con su prometida.

Hacia media hora le había llamado y pedido que desayunaran juntos. Se preocupó al escucharla muy inquieta, pero ella no quiso contarle nada hasta que se encontraran. Quedaron de verse en un restaurant cercano a la galería.

-No, acabo de llegar –se dieron un breve beso en los labios a forma de saludo.

-Antes de ordenar, dime, ¿Qué te pasa? –le tomó la mano apenas ella empezó a llorar.

-Ay Kakashi, se trata de Sasuke…ayer los encontré a él y a Itachi peleando… -abordó el tema.

-Pero, ¿Por qué peleaban? –se acercó mas a ella para consolarla.

-Siempre ha habido una rivalidad muy marcada entre ellos, pero ayer se salió de control…Itachi quiso reprenderlo, al parecer anda metido en algún lio, porque ha estado mintiendo y nos evade mucho, entonces se puso furioso y se le fue encima. Lo castigo pero eso ya no funciona, cada vez es más rebelde, creo que lo mejor será…mandarlo a vivir con su padre –decidió la oji perla.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

**Hao!, Kmo estaaaaaannnnn?...ni tiempo les doy de extrañarme, ya me voy a dar a desear...les hare las actualizaciones kincenales...jajaja...**

**Válgame, no he dormido estos 3 días solo escribiendo para ustedes, ya tengo los ojos así -_- jajaja, no se crean, duermo y mucho parezco gato nadamas boca arriba esperando que me rasquen la panza, ¿algun voluntario? =P…**

**Ke tal con el capitulo muchos enfrentamientos…los ánimos suben y suben…esa Mikoto ke ya nos kiere mandar a nuestro Sasu a Tombuctú, bueno no tan lejos pero poco le falta…ya disipe sus dudas el ke los pillo fue Itachi, ke sincerote verdad, mira ke decirle al pobre rubio cobarde…aww las escenas sasusaku son mis favoritas (obvio verdad)…**

**Me encantan sus comentarios, por ahí alguien me chantajeó y aunke mi filosofía es **_**no negociamos con terroristas**_**, pues me apure para traerle el capitulo, ¿contenta **_**loriana**_**?,,,jajaja, ntc, ke bueno ke te guste la historia a ti y a todos los demás, como a**_** DEESE-NEE**_** ke espero ke te haya ido bn en tu examen…son tantos los ke me dan su apoyo ke enserio se los agradezco con todo mi ser, sin ustedes ps yo creo ke no llevaríamos estos 16 CAPITULOS ¡EEEAAA!, un brindis por ello…**

**Cualkier cosa, aki estoy siempre para ustedes, asi como ustedes para mi y mis historias… cuídense muxo, ke les vaya bn en la escuela, en sus trabajos, en sus años sabáticos, ke se yo, ps en todo lo ke hagan…CUIDENSE MUXO, UN ABRAZO!...NOS LEEMOS ANTES DE LO KE IMAGINEN =)!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Naruto no me pertenece**

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

**La novia de mi hermana**

Capitulo XVII

-Creo que seria la peor decisión –opinó el oji azul ante el desconcierto de la pelinegra.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó con los ojos todavía vidriosos.

-Desterrar a Sasuke alejándolo de ti y de sus hermanos, incluso de Naruto, seria demostrarle que tiene razón, y que es una carga para ti –simplificó en tono sereno.

-Pero…es que, yo ya no sé que hacer con él, ya no me obedece…

-Bueno, tienes que ponerte en su lugar, si se siente desplazado por ti, es porque en cierta forma le has dado motivos –la oji perla se indignó ante el comentario- no me malentiendas, es muy normal tratar a nuestros hijos de forma diferente, incluso yo lo hago con los míos. A Sakura la trato más tiernamente, no solo porque sea mujer sino además porque es la pequeña, y si a eso le sumas que es la misma imagen de Rima, pues es muy normal que lo haga. Pero por otro lado, trato de no descuidar a Naruto, tengo que demostrarles que aunque no los trate del mismo modo, a ambos los amo por igual.

-Creo que tienes razón, si soy mas cercana a Itachi y a Hinata que a él, pero es que es Sasuke quien no me permite acercármele, antes siempre estábamos todos tan unidos, incluso él adoraba a su hermano mayor, no se porque empezó a odiarlo de repente.

-No lo sabrás hasta que él te lo diga, lo primordial en este asunto, es que no sigas dejando pasar mas tiempo para acercártele, créeme Mikoto, si lo alejas de ti mandándolo con Fugaku, solo harás que el rencor de Sasuke crezca.

Kakashi tenia razón, su hijo ya se sentía rechazado, no podía mandarlo lejos simplemente porque ella estuviera desesperada, tenía que demostrarle a su pequeño Sasu lo equivocado que estaba al pensar que ella no lo amaba como a los demás.

-Gracias mi amor, no solo me estas apoyando sino también ayudándome con tus consejos, haré lo que me sugieres, me acercaré mas a mi hijo y trataré de comprenderlo, creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer por él –le sonrió algo mas tranquila.

-No esperaba otra cosa de ti, eres una mujer cabal y responsable, veras que poco a poco recuperaras la confianza y el cariño de Sasuke, si quieres, puedo hablar con él –se ofreció interesado.

-Eso no estaría mal, pero prefiero que lo hagas después de nuestro anuncio del compromiso, para que te vea como lo que eres, mi prometido y futuro esposo.

-Repítelo, me gusta oírte decir que seré tu esposo –se acercó hasta sus labios, deteniéndose a un milímetro de distancia.

-Serás mi esposo, y yo tu esposa –rio contenta, uniendo sus labios a los del amor de su vida.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

-¿Qué diablos quieres? –lo traspasó con los ojos sin soltar a la pelirosa.

-Ne, siempre tan agresivo, así solo lograras asustar a Sakura-chan, por cierto, ¿que tal preciosa? –dirigió su mirada y su sonrisa coqueta a la oji jade.

-Ho…hola Suigetsu, esto que acabas de ver… -tenia que inventarle algo urgente, aunque no se le ocurrían muchas excusas, prácticamente los pilló en plena acción, se ruborizaba al pensarlo.

-Ya sabe todo, no tienes por qué darle explicaciones –le informó su pelinegro novio, quien no dejaba de mirar con ganas de matar a aquel entrometido chico.

-Ehh, ¿ya…lo…sabe? -¿Cómo y cuando se había enterado?, ella le dijo que tenia novio, pero jamás le dijo quien.

-Si, Sasuke me hizo una visita amistosa la noche de ayer, no te preocupes Sakura-chan, no le diré a nadie –tranquilizó a la chica.

-Uff –suspiró serenándose- gracias Suigetsu, eres un verdadero amigo –le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Uno bastante molesto, ¿Qué esperas para largarte? –se contenía de correrlo a patadas el mismo.

-¿Por qué siempre con esa actitud Sasuke?, si Sakura-chan me diera los besos que te da a ti, estaría contento todo el día –bromeó sabiendo que tendría que correr por su vida.

-Hmp, suficiente, traté de controlarme Sakura, pero con tipos como este, es imposible –sonó amenazante soltándola para acercarse hasta aquel chico, le daría solo algunos golpes para no molestar tanto a la pelirosa.

-¡Sasuke-kun, detente! –lo tomó por el brazo.

-Vengo en son de paz, solo quería saludarlos –retrocedía ante la mirada de aquel oji negro.

-Lo ves, Suigetsu es una buena persona, no tienes por qué enojarte Sasuke-kun –se colocaba frente a él para calmarlo. El timbre sonó anunciando el fin del receso.

-Tsk, por su culpa perdimos el tiempo –renegó el azabache sabiendo que tenían que volver a clases.

-Vamos, vamos, no seas tan gruñón, además ya tenían tiempo disfrutando de su amor.

-¿Nos estabas espiando? –frunció el ceño.

-Mn, solo digamos que no me pude resistir a contemplar lo bien que se llevan –levantaba ambas cejas.

La pelirosa distinguió el enfado en los ojos del Uchiha, así que se apresuró a calmar los ánimos.

-Bueno ya, vámonos a clase ¿si? –lo miró suplicante.

-Hmp, esta bien –le tomó la mano para alejarse de aquel fisgón.

-¡Espérenme!, los acompaño, total vamos al mismo rumbo –se adelantó hasta ellos y se colocó al lado de la pelirosa.

-No te le pegues tanto –le advirtió viéndolo muy junto a la oji jade.

-Ne Sasuke, eres muy celoso, ya te dije que respetaré su relación –le sonrió a la pelirosa que lo miró conmovida.

-Ay Sui, eres adorable.

-Lo sé Sakura-chan, lo sé…

"Tsk adorable, un perro es adorable, un gato puede ser adorable, Sakura es adorable a veces, pero ese maldito hablador **NUNCA** seria adorable", pensó con recelo mientras le apretaba mas la mano y la jalaba hacia él.

La pelirosa sintió su celular vibrando en su chaqueta, todavía tenia que ponerse ropa con cuellos altos por la marca. Lo sacó y se sorprendió un poco al ver quien la llamaba.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó su novio a su lado.

-Ahm, mn, es…es Itachi –le informó viendo como todas las facciones del oji negro se tensaban y se hacían sombrías.

-¿Qué quiere contigo?, ¿Por qué diablos te llama?, ¿no vas a contestarle o si? –la bombardeó con preguntas que sumadas al sonido de su celular la hicieron entrar en pánico.

-P…pues…yo, no sé, necesitaría contestarle para saberlo…

-Pon el altavoz –le ordenó serio.

-Sasuke…eso no es necesario –le contestó con voz trémula apretando el botón- diga, Itachi –saludó nerviosa.

-_Sakura, espero no molestarte, no estas en clases ¿verdad?_

-Mn, no, pero ya me dirigía al salón –Sasuke y Suigetsu seguían a su lado, el primero con toda la intención de arrebatarle el aparato y aventarlo lejos, el otro con cara de curiosidad.

-_Oh, bueno esto será rápido, necesito hablar contigo_ –le pidió con tono preocupado.

-¿Sobre que?, te escucho algo inquieto –se centró en su llamada y no en la presión que sentía por la mirada del pelinegro.

-_Si, bueno, estoy algo intranquilo, pero no quiero adelantarte nada por teléfono… ¿podemos vernos esta tarde?_

-¿Esta…tarde? –sus jades viajaron hasta la figura de Sasuke, este empezó a negar con la cabeza.

Por lo que estaba escuchando de las respuestas que la pelirosa daba, podía intuir que su hermano quería verla, por supuesto él no estaba dispuesto a dejar que ellos se encontraran, por los motivos que fueran, él no cedería ante nada, no lo quería cerca de su novia y punto.

-_Por favor Sakura, enserio es muy importante _–pidió el pelilargo extrañado por la renuencia de la chica.

-Claro Itachi –le dijo un _por favor_ a su novio con los labios mudos, esperaba que no volvieran a pelear.

-_Gracias Saku, te veo en tu casa a las 4 en punto, ¿te parece bien esa hora?_

-Si, te estaré esperando, adiós Itachi –se despidió apurada.

-_Adiós Saku, hasta la tarde_ –cortaron comunicación.

-Sasuke-kun…

-Lárgate Suigetsu, esto no te incumbe –lo despachó antes de comenzar a reclamarle a la pelirosa.

-Pero, las clases…

-¡Que te largues! –rugió, sus ónix parecían desprender llamas.

-Sakura-chan, ¿estarás bien? –sus ojos violetas se posaron en ella preocupados.

-Si Suigetsu, por favor adelántate –sabia que no podía detener lo que venia.

-Bien, Sasuke, no te pases –le sugirió yéndose del lugar.

-Te dije que te negaras, ¿Qué diablos quiere contigo? –se acercó y la tomó de la muñeca.

-Nada, bueno nada malo, no lo sé…dijo que era importante. Sasuke por favor, pensé que ya habíamos hablado de tus celos –estaba algo asustada, no lo creía capaz de dañarla pero esos ojos a veces la aterraban.

-Hmp –la soltó antes de lastimarla, no le gustó el miedo que distinguió en sus jades- ¿Por qué él?, Sakura, no lo quiero cerca de ti –moderó su voz aun cuando estaba mas que cabreado.

-Pero, es tu hermano…y mi amigo, incluso lo era antes que tu…

-Entonces lo prefieres a él –dio por sentado.

-No, él es mi amigo, tu eres mi novio…no es lo mismo –quiso acercarse a él pero se lo impidió retrocediendo- Sasuke… no otra vez por favor, no te enojes… -sintió un escozor en los ojos, ¿Por qué cada día tenían que estar oscilando entre el cielo y el infierno?

Sintió como la ira disminuía, ¿Cuántas veces en esos días la había visto llorar por su culpa?, Itachi fue el que la llamó, Sakura le estaba demostrando anteponerlo a él sobre los demás, pero es que simplemente la idea de ellos uno cerca del otro, lo volvía loco y eso no le estaba gustando. Se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó tiernamente, sintió como su camisa empezó a mojarse por las lágrimas de ella.

-No llores –le pidió sosteniéndola con fuerza- no estoy enojado contigo.

-Pensé que…no quería que te molestaras…estábamos tan bien hace unos minutos… –habló hipando.

-Quiero estar presente cuando lo veas.

-¿Qué?, pero… ¿quieres decirle lo nuestro?... –sus jades lo miraban abiertos por la impresión.

-No precisamente, solo quiero escuchar lo que tenga que decirte, estaré oculto, así que no tiene por qué enterarse de que estoy ahí -¿Qué querría Itachi de la pelirosa?, tenia que saber que pretendía su hermano.

-Pero… ¿crees que sea necesario?, digo, yo puedo contarte después, además me dijiste que estabas castigado y no podías salir –esperaba que no se molestara, o pensara que se estaba negando a permitirle escuchar por otros motivos.

-¿No será que tu y él se traen otra cosa y no quieres que me de cuenta? –si ella no ocultaba nada, ¿Por qué no podía él espiarlos?

-¡Que!, por supuesto que no, ¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así?

-Entonces no veo impedimento para no hacer lo que propongo.

-Pues yo si, tengo derecho a mi privacidad, ya te dije que después de hablar con él te diré para que me quería, no tienes que estar pegado a mi vigilándome para que puedas estar tranquilo, tienes que confiar en mi y en lo que siento por ti –le dijo en tono suave tomándolo de las manos.

Sin duda la prefería gritona, si ella gritaba el también podía gritar y pelear todo lo que le diera la gana, pero si le venia con ese tono de niña tierna ni como contradecirla, se notaba que lo que Sakura pretendía era arreglar la situación, cada momento sus emociones eran mas contradictorias respecto a ella, tenia que apresurarse a cumplir sus cometidos para deshacerse de esa chica lo antes posible.

-Hmp, ¿no hay otra opción?

-No, anda, te prometo que te daré todos los detalles –sonrió rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos.

-Ya que –aceptó por fin permitiendo que ella lo abrazara.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./ **

-Oye teme, ¿Por qué llegaste tarde a la clase de química?, ¿Dónde te metes en el receso? –preguntó el rubio deteniéndose en un semáforo.

"Mi hermano también llegó tarde a clase como Sakura, que raro, debe ser una coincidencia no creo que hayan estado juntos", se daba cuenta la pelinegra de que Sasuke al parecer se había retrasado igual que su ex amiga.

-Tenía cosas que resolver –contestó sin darle mucha importancia.

-¿No será que andabas metido con esa chica misteriosa que te gusta?, anda, ya dime ¿Quién es?, ¿la conozco? –lo importunaba con sus preguntas.

-Hmp, si, no y si –contestó con monosílabos, sabia que si lo ignoraba él seguiría insistiendo.

-Ya cállate Naruto, a nadie le interesa donde estaba Uchiha –lo ayudó un poco la pelirosa antes de que el rubio empezara a molestar de nuevo.

-Ahora que lo pienso, tampoco te he visto a ti en el receso Sakura-chan, ¿Dónde estuviste hoy? –cayó en cuenta el oji azul.

-Estuve…estaba…mn…platicando con Suigetsu –menos mal en parte era cierto.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué hacías con ese tipo?

-Es mi amigo, solo platicamos –genial ahora tendría que cargar con el sobreprotector de Naruto, ¿Qué no eran suficientes los celos de Sasuke?

-Si como no, ese es un degenerado que de seguro quiere aprovecharse de ti –se molestaba el rubio.

-Hmp, hazle caso a tu hermano Sakura, el dobe tiene razón –apoyó el pelinegro.

-Pero… -¿no se suponía que debía ayudarla así como ella lo hizo momentos antes con él?, ese novio suyo era un malagradecido.

-Ves, el teme lo conoce y sabe que no es buena persona, así como ese pelirojo de Gaara –recordó a su rival de amores.

-¿Gaara?, ¿Qué tiene que ver el primo de Karin? –quiso saber la pelirosa, ahora hasta ese pobre reservado chico salía al tema.

-Es un mustio de lo peor, se hace el seriecito para acercarse a Hi-…a las chicas y hacer que caigan a sus pies –menos mal pudo corregirse antes de decir el nombre de la pelinegra.

-Ashhh, no se para que pregunto, pues a mi me cayó bien, creo que es igual de amable que Karin –esos locos no podían ver a otros hombres sin acusarlos de ser unos depravados, ya no creía en las excusas que daban para sus celos.

-Por cierto teme, la dejaste muy mal, deberías de darle otra oportunidad, Karin es una buena chica.

-Eso es cierto hermano, ustedes hacían una linda pareja –habló por primera vez la oji perla, quería apoyar a la peliroja como le había prometido.

-No lo creo -¿Por qué tenían que estarse metiendo en su vida?, ahora hasta Hinata le conseguía pareja, ¿acaso sospechaba de su relación con Sakura?, tal vez si y quería separarlos para conquistar nuevamente a la pelirosa, empezó a pensar paranoico.

La oji jade se puso algo incomoda, consideraba a Karin como una amiga, sabia que Sasuke no sentía nada por ella, le había demostrado que su atención estaba puesta solo en su persona, por eso se sentía mas culpable aun, aquella peliroja seguía haciéndose ilusiones y ella no podía decirle la verdad, al menos no todavía.

-Llegamos –anunció con obviedad el rubio, deteniéndose.

-Hmp –le dirigió una mirada de despedida a Sakura, ya mas tarde se enteraría de todo, eso si es que no le mentía.

-Nos vemos después teme, adiós Hinata-chan.

-Adiós dobe –bajó del auto adelantándose.

-Adiós Naruto-kun –volteó hacia atrás, como extrañaba hablar con Sakura, cada día le dolía más su distanciamiento.

La pelirosa solo la observó, aunque se extrañaban demasiado, al parecer ninguna quería ser la primera en ceder. Hinata suspiró y bajó del auto resignada a seguir alejada de su amiga.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

Descendió del auto de su amigo, tocó el timbre de la casa y aguardó pacientemente a que le abrieran la puerta. Tenía mucho tiempo que no se paraba en la residencia Hatake, desde que sus hermanos eran mas pequeños y él iba por ellos cuando terminaban de jugar con el rubio y la pelirosa. Una figura lo recibió pasados unos segundos, enseguida le sonrió a aquella chica que tanto quería, ella lo contempló aun curiosa y también le brindó una sonrisa haciéndose a un lado para invitarlo a pasar.

-Hola, pasa Itachi-kun –lo guio hasta la sala ofreciéndole asiento.

-Hola Sakurita, ¿Cómo has estado? –saludó acomodándose en el sillón para dos.

-Pues digamos que regular –se sentó a su lado- ahm, antes que todo, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No gracias, así estoy bien, si no te molesta, me gustaría ir al punto de mi visita –centró su mirada en ella.

-Claro, no te preocupes, estamos solos. Dime, ¿para que querías verme?

-Es sobre Hinata, sé que tienen problemas y que están distanciadas –fue directo, registró como sus jades se pusieron tristes.

-Si, así es, Hina y yo…discutimos hace 2 días…

-Pero, ¿Por qué?, ¿y el pacto?

-La verdad fue algo muy raro, a Hinata no le pareció que aceptara la propuesta de tu amigo Deidara, primero quiso persuadirme de que no lo hiciera, después cuando vio que yo no cedía, prácticamente me lo prohibió, dijo que si yo lo hacia la dejaría en mal frente a todos, como una novia engañada, argumentó que yo no le daba su lugar. Itachi esta muy extraña, yo pensé que seria la primera en apoyarme y fue todo lo contrario…

-¿En serio?, eso si que es raro, de hecho, a mi me dijo que estaba harta de que tu y yo la manejáramos, además de que la tratáramos como una tonta y una débil, Sakura, ¿crees que alguien la este mal aconsejando?

-Que… ¿mal aconsejando, pero, quien podría?, es decir, ¿Quién seria capaz de algo así? –le pareció increíble la sospecha de Itachi.

-No quiero que te molestes conmigo pero…podría ser…Naruto –le soltó de pronto haciéndola sorprenderse.

-¿Naruto? –se puso de pie caminando en círculos alrededor de la mesita de centro- ¿Cómo se te ocurre algo así?, ¿Por qué mi hermano?, él… ¿él qué tiene que ver?

-Sakura…él y Hinata…son novios –le confesó ante el asombro de ella.

-¡Novios!, ¿Cuándo, cómo paso eso?, ¿Por qué yo no lo sabia? Itachi si esto es una broma… -se sentó de nuevo a su lado acercándose a él.

-Déjame explicarte –la tomó de las manos cuando vio lo desesperada que se puso- ayer los vi en una cafetería, se estaban besando…cuando los enfrenté, aceptaron que eran novios.

-Eso, no puede ser cierto… ¿Por qué Hinata no me dijo nada? –acaso su amiga le guardaba secretos, y que decir de Naruto, ¿Cómo fue posible que él no le contara nada?

-Eso no lo se, Sakura, me parece que hay algo turbio en esto…según lo que me dijo Naruto él siempre ha querido a Hinata, pero fue hasta que ustedes empezaron una relación que decidió confesársele, tu lo conoces bien, ¿crees que diga la verdad? –sus negros ojos la miraban sin parpadear.

-Yo…no lo sé Itachi, Naruto es mi hermano, y si, él y yo somos muy unidos, pero aun así hay cosas que se guarda para él solamente…si es verdad que siempre ha estado enamorado de Hina, yo no tenia idea de eso, lo que me sorprende es que…ninguno me haya contado nada… -agachaba la mirada decepcionada.

-Entonces, no podemos saber si lo que dice Naruto es cierto…Sakura, ¿Por qué no has arreglado las cosas con mi hermana?

-Lo que pasa es que…no tengo excusa, supongo que por orgullosa, quiero que ella sea la primera en ceder, ¿crees que hago mal Ita-kun?

-Bueno, tal vez si debas ser mas flexible…ustedes han sido amigas toda la vida, no pueden perder eso por estupideces, y mas si mis sospechas son ciertas…

-Pero no creo que Naruto sea capaz de decirle a Hinata que me dijera esas cosas, ¿con qué fin? –se resistía a pensar mal de su hermano, tenia que haber otra explicación.

-Solo se me ocurre uno… -ella esperaba atenta la respuesta- con el único propósito de separarlas Sakura-chan…

-No, no, no, te equivocas Itachi, Naruto no haría eso, sé que es algo exagerado, sobreprotector e impulsivo, pero, él jamás dañaría mi amistad con Hinata de ese modo –lo defendió segura.

-Tal vez tu amistad no, pero, su relación si.

-¿Nuestra relación?...

-Ante todos, ustedes eran novias, Saku, si no te dejaba tener novio, ¿Por qué habría permitido que tuvieras novia?...

-Tienes razón, Naruto amenazó a Hina…pero, después ellos hicieron las pases, ella hasta empezó a llamarlo Naruto-ku-… -paró de pronto, ¿y si ese día ellos ya tenían algo?

-¿Cuándo paso eso? –se apresuró a preguntar, tal vez a partir de ahí ellos empezaron con su relación.

-En, en la fiesta, el sábado…cuando ocurrió lo del incidente de la luz… -le mencionó medio perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Sakura, tienes que ayudarme –le tocó el hombro para volver a captar su atención- si lo que pienso es correcto, Naruto le esta mintiendo a Hinata.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? –su voz se oyó insegura.

-Habla con Hinata, tienen que arreglar sus diferencias, si están alejadas no podrás ayudarla o protegerla de lo que tu hermano este planeando.

-Itachi, Naruto no es capaz, él no le haría daño –negaba con la cabeza mientras sus ojos se empañaban.

-Eso espero yo también Sakura, ¿me ayudaras?

-Si, hablaré con Hina, y también con mi hermano –respiraba calmadamente tratando de impedir el llanto.

-Primero hazlo con mi hermana, según lo que ella te diga, investigaremos a Naruto, ¿estas de acuerdo?

Asintió con la cabeza, todavía no podía creer todo lo que Itachi le contó.

-Bien, sabia que podía contar contigo Sakura-chan –le acarició la mejilla con su mano izquierda.

-Si Ita-kun, hoy mismo trataré de hablar con ella.

-No, mejor espera uno o 2 días, si tratas de hacerlo ahora, sabrá que te mandé yo y solo conseguiremos que se ponga a la defensiva.

-Esta bien, esperare un poco mas –sintió su celular vibrar en su pantalón, lo sacó y se puso algo nerviosa.

-¿Pasa algo? –pudo notar su cambio de actitud.

-Mn, no, nada, es solo una compañera, permíteme si –salió hacia el recibidor y contestó- Si.

-¿Sigues con él? –preguntó mas serio de lo normal.

-Mn, si.

-¿Para que diablos te quería?

-No te preocupes te llamo mas tarde y te pongo al día con los apuntes –aparentó viendo como el pelilargo se acercaba a ella.

-Sakura-chan, será mejor que me vaya, gracias por escucharme y ayudarme, eres una gran chica –se paró frente a la pelirosa, ella bajó el celular un poco para despedirse.

-Esta bien Ita-kun no es problema, nos vemos después.

-Adiós hermosa –la abrazó delicadamente dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós –lo acompañó hasta la puerta y se despidió de él.

-Bueno, Sasuke-kun -se colocó de nuevo el aparato en su oreja- ¿Sasuke-kun? –preguntó al no obtener respuesta. La llamada se cortó, iba a tratar de comunicarse con él de nuevo cuando el timbre la distrajo.- ¿Se te olvido algo Ita-ku-… ¡Sasuke! –se asustó al verlo de pie frente a ella.

-Así que, una gran chica, al parecer hablaron por mucho tiempo, ¿no es así… hermosa? –su voz sonó peligrosamente disgustada.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./ **

-¿Qué te pasa Hinata-chan?, has estado muy callada, ¿no te gustó el helado? –preguntó preocupado viéndola a los ojos.

-No es eso Naruto-kun, es que…sigo preocupada por lo de Itachi, ¿Qué tal si hace algo para separarnos?, además no me gusta estar peleada con él –le comentó triste.

-Me inquieta verte así, si quieres puedo hablar con él, le aclararé que te quiero de verdad, solo…alégrate un poco -¿Cómo era posible que en verdad estaba dispuesto a hacer algo así?, si ella se lo pedía, lo haría sin pensar.

-¿De veras Naruto-kun? –sonrió conmovida por lo que le dijo.

-¡De veras Hinata-chan!

-No es necesario, yo misma hablaré de nuevo con mi hermano, estoy segura que me escuchara y me creerá, después de todo es la verdad, tú y yo nos queremos.

-Si es lo que quieres esta bien, pero puedes contar conmigo si me necesitas, te apoyaré siempre Hinata-chan –una fuerza mayor a su conciencia lo hizo arrojarse hacia los labios de ella, la besó tierna y lentamente, disfrutando de una forma acompasada la dulce caricia que se estaban regalando.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

-Sasu-… -fue silenciada por los rudos labios del pelinegro, que sin previo aviso se lanzó a atacar con mordiscos su boca, abriéndola en el proceso, para recorrer aquella cavidad con su instruida lengua.

Sintió como golpeó contra la pared, enseguida las manos de él la levantaron por la parte posterior de sus piernas, elevándola a su altura, ella enredó sus extremidades en la cadera del oji negro, ni siquiera pensaba, solo actuaba de manera automática dejándose llevar por sus impulsos. Ese beso la estaba dejando sin aire, sentía sus labios arder y latir ante el roce frenético de Sasuke.

Ella le estaba respondiendo de la manera en que él quería, no supo si fue la furia, el deseo o simplemente la necesidad de hacerle ver que le pertenecía, con ese beso le estaba demostrando que nadie la haría sentir lo que él, ni Itachi ni ningún otro, su cuerpo, sus pensamientos, toda ella, se le entregaban ante la mas mínima provocación, eso lo calmó un poco. Se separó de sus labios hinchados, ambos respiraban agitados y con los ojos turbados de pasión. La colocó nuevamente en el suelo y ella se sostuvo de sus hombros para no caer ante el temblor de sus pies.

-¿Qué quería? –no olvidó el asunto que tenían pendiente.

-¿Ehh, de…qué…a qué te refieres? –articuló sin sentido su respuesta, aun su mente seguía nublada por la excitación.

-Itachi, ¿Qué diablos quería contigo? –preguntó de nuevo aun cerca de su rostro.

-Ah, él…él solo, esta preocupado…Hinata, quiere que ella y yo…quiere que busque a Hina y hagamos las pases –empezó a normalizar su respiración.

-Hmp, ¿eso es todo? –no le parecía muy convincente la respuesta, sentía que algo le omitía.

-S-si, es todo…no quiere que estemos alejadas…

-¿Y tu que le dijiste?

-Que lo haría, me acercaré nuevamente a Hina, la extraño mucho…como mi amiga –le aclaró antes de que pensara que quería volver con ella, recordó que el resto del mundo seguía pensando que ellas realmente fueron novias.

Iba a ponerle alguna traba, no quería que ellas volvieran a juntarse, pero un ruido afuera los puso sobre aviso que alguien se acercaba.

-¡Sasuke-kun es mi padre! –le informó asomándose por la puerta- ¡rápido escóndete en el comedor! –lo empujó mientras el oji azul entraba a la casa.

-Hola princesita, ¿Qué haces aquí en la entrada? –la notó algo nerviosa.

-Mn nada papi, es que te vi y vine a recibirte –le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Vaya pues que lindo recibimiento, ¿Dónde esta tu hermano? –preguntó caminando hacia el comedor.

-¡No!, ven vamos a sentarnos un rato a la sala, quiero ver una película contigo, vamos papi –lo tomó de la mano.

-Claro, solo déjame ir por un vaso de agua.

-Yo te lo traigo, tu siéntate y descansa… -el peliplateado accedió y se puso cómodo en el sofá- mn, Naruto salió, dijo que volvía en una o 2 horas, aunque ahora que lo pienso, ya se tardó, ya vuelvo papi, voy por tu agua –se desapareció dejando a su padre en la sala.

-Pst, Sasuke-kun –empezó a susurrar y a buscarlo por todos lados.

-Aquí abajo –lo oyó decir mientras sacaba la cabeza por debajo de la mesa.

-¿Qué haces ahí? –se aguantó las ganas de reír al verlo metido en tal lugar.

-Hmp, que mas, esconderme –escucharon como alguien entraba de nuevo a la casa

-¡Escóndete!, ese debe ser Naruto –el pelinegro obedeció y se volvió a ocultar. La pelirosa salió a su encuentro igual que su progenitor.

-Naruto, ¿Dónde estabas?

-Ah, estaba con el teme, padre –les inventó al verlos a los 2 esperando su contestación.

"¿Con Sasuke?, pero si él esta metido debajo de la mesa, además no me comentó que hubiera estado con Naruto, ¿será que vendrá de con Hinata?", reconocía la mentira de su hermano.

-Oh ya veo, bien quiero decirles algo a los 2, vengan vamos a sentarnos.

-Pero papi, ¿y la película? –quiso detenerlo de nuevo, al verlo dirigirse hacia donde se ocultaba su novio.

-En un momento la veremos es solo un simple aviso –entró al comedor y se sentó en la cabecera como siempre lo hacia.

Ambos chicos se sentaron, la pelirosa estaba a punto de un ataque de nervios y el rubio algo impaciente por saber que aviso seria ese.

-Antes que todo, ¿Cómo esta Sasuke, Naruto?, ¿no le causa problemas que lo visites cuando se encuentra castigado?

-Ahm, pues, no, no para nada, el teme de seguro…no, no lo creo padre –ni siquiera sabia que el pelinegro estaba castigado.

"Maldito dobe, me mete en sus enredos y ni siquiera sabe mentir, ¿Por qué inventaría que estaba conmigo?, es lo mismo que yo digo cuando estoy con Sakura, será que andaba con la chica esa que le gusta, ¿Quién será?", se planteaba el oji negro hecho un ovillo, escuchando la conversación debajo de la mesa.

-¿Y tu como sabes que Sasuke esta castigado papi? –le pareció raro que su padre supiera de la situación del azabache.

-Ehh, es que me encontré a Mikoto y estaba algo preocupada por ello, si eso fue –se rascó la cabeza tratando de ocultar su sobresalto- pero bueno ya que toqué el tema de la madre de sus amigos, este viernes estamos invitados a cenar en casa de los Uchiha, bueno de Mikoto –se corrigió al recordar que ella no tenia nada que ver con ese apellido.

-¿A cenar? –dijeron al unísono los hermanos.

-Si, y no podemos faltar, ¿entendido?

-Pero, ¿Por qué? –preguntó curiosa la oji jade.

-Bueno, hace mucho que no compartimos con ellos, ustedes son amigos de los chicos y yo soy amigo de la madre de ellos, es algo normal –no quería entrar en mas detalles hasta que fuera necesario.

-Oh, ya ve-ahh –se estremeció al sentir una mano recorriendo sus piernas.

-¿Te pasa algo princesita? –la miró preocupado.

-Mn, nada malo papi, un escalofrío –"me la vas a pagar Uchiha, eres un aprovechado", manoteó por debajo de la mesa para alejarlo de ella.

"Hmp, que aburrida", pensó alejando sus manos, así que los Hatake irían a cenar, eso le pareció muy extraño, una cena con ambas familias, ¿Qué se traían entre manos su madre y el padre de Sakura?

-Bueno, eso era todo, ahora si vamos a ver la película que querías ver princesita, ¿nos acompañas Naruto?

-Claro, ¡vamos! –se emocionó el rubio.

-Adelántense, yo voy por algunos bocadillos y por tu agua papi…uff –exhaló tranquila cuando ellos se retiraron- Sasuke, ya puedes salir –se asomó para informarle.

-Hmp –salió rápido.

-Oye Sakura-chan –escucharon la voz del rubio aproximarse, el pelinegro solo sintió como la pelirosa lo empujaba ahora a la cocina.

-¿Si Naruto? –le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

-A mi prepárame uno de esos sándwiches que te salen tan bien, no mejor que sean 2, ¿si hermanita?

-Claro, pero ahora vete a la sala y déjame concentrarme –prácticamente lo corrió de ahí.

-Dobe –se asomó por la puerta para percatarse que se había ido.

-Ya se fue, ven saldrás por la puerta de la cocina –lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta ahí.

-Hmp, no hemos terminado.

-Por hoy ya fue suficiente tensión, ya trataremos el asunto mañana en la escuela, vete antes de que tu madre llegue y descubra que saliste.

-Bien, hasta mañana –le dio un corto beso.

-Hasta mañana Sasuke-kun –besó su mejilla. El pelinegro salió de la casa y ella cerró la puerta.

-¿Con quien hablabas Sakura? –escuchó la voz de su padre a su espalda.

**.../…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

**Hi!, ya volví…¿Cómo están?**

**Pues aki con nuevo capitulo, estuvo algo raro digamos que no hubo mucha acción, pero es normal tiene que haber algo de preámbulo que nos prepare para lo que sigue, se ke muchos esperan la famosa cena, pero no puedo simplemente saltarme de un día a otro así sin mas, asi ke si les pareció aburridon ps sorry, el siwiente espero mejorarlo.**

**Oh my Gosh, Itachi cada vez se acerca mas a la verdad, alguien me comentó que parece policía, y pues si la verdad nadamas le faltó sacar la pistola y apuntarle en la frente a Naruto, jajaja, pro si así el rubio ya se desmayaba ahora imagínenselo siendo amenazado…ke kreen, las xicas arreglaran su amistad?, es algo ke también muxos me han pedido, mn lo estoy considerando, jajaja, no se crean a ver k pasa…me encanta la sabiduría de Kakashi ya ven, gracias a él, Mikoto entró en razón, Sasukito siwe en el juego, al menos por ahora…**

**Pues ke mas, lo de siempre, mil gracias por sewir la historia y regalarme sus opiniones ke tanto bien me hacen, me rio, me inspiro, me apuro, etc, etc, etc…por sus alertas, por todo, grax!**

**Cuídense muxo, nos leemos espero ke pronto, saben ke hay días ke los sorprendo actualizando mas rápido, eso si, trato de no tardarme mas de una semana, siento ke si lo hago hasta yo le perdería el hilo a la historia, bueno, en fin, les mando un abrazote, hasta pronto, besos!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Naruto no me pertenece**

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

**La novia de mi hermana**

Capitulo XVIII

-Pa…papi, ¿que haces aquí? –se giró lentamente para encarar a su padre.

-Vine por el vaso de agua, realmente tengo mucha sed, mn, ¿con quien hablabas princesa? –volvió a preguntar.

-Yo…ay papá pues con nadie, solo estaba…mn cantando una canción, si solo eso fue –inventaba nerviosa.

-¿Una canción?, ya veo, aunque hubiera jurado que escuché la voz de un hombre –se tomó el mentón con la mano derecha pensativo.

-Claro que no, debe ser el eco de la casa, ya es algo vieja, yo siempre escucho ruidos cuando estoy sola, ya ni siquiera me sorprendo –reía quitándole importancia.

-Si tu lo dices, así debe ser hija –caminaba hacia el refrigerador- oye, y… ¿Qué te parece la madre de tu novia? –le sacó el tema de pronto, mientras se llevaba un vaso con agua fría a sus secos labios.

-¿De mi novia?...

-Si, de Hinata.

-Ah, te refieres a Mikoto-san, pues me parece una buena mujer, muy tierna, educada y además atenta –su suegra, aunque ahora lo era por ser novia de Sasuke y no de su amiga Hinata, dato que por ahora le omitiría a su padre.- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso papi?

-Ehh, pues por nada, solo quise saber tu opinión respecto a ella, que bueno que la tengas en ese concepto princesita –"ojala no cambies de opinión este viernes", imploraba el peliplateado.

**.../…./…./**

…**../…./…./**

-Y, ¿Qué tal su día hijos? –preguntó para hacer amena la cena con los chicos.

-Muy bueno madre, tuve unos exámenes pero estoy seguro que los aprobaré sin problema –le sonreía su hijo mayor.

-Que bien Itachi, como siempre –le devolvió la sonrisa- ahm, y tu Sasuke, ¿Qué tal tu día hijo? –usó un tono tranquilo y tierno, quería acercarse mas a él.

-Hmp –siguió atento en su plato, no le dedicó ni una sola palabra.

-Sasuke… –quiso decirle algo, reprenderlo por ser tan descortés, pero su madre le puso una mano encima de la suya y le negó con la cabeza, de nada serviría que lo regañaran, solo lo harían cerrarse mas.

-Hinata –la miró con sus perlas, mientras la pequeña suspiró y le dio su atención.

-También me fue bien madre –fue toda su contestación.

-Bueno hijos, ya que no tienen muchas ganas de hablar, me gustaría darles un aviso –los 3 chicos la miraron atentos, aunque Sasuke ya suponía de que se trataría el anuncio, seguro era el mismo que escuchó en casa de Sakura- este viernes, vendrán a cenar los Hatake.

-¿Qué?... ¿a cenar? –preguntó la oji perla, "entonces vendrá Naruto-kun, ¿y si Itachi dice algo?", se preocupaba mirándolo asustada.

El mayor de los hermanos se percató de la sorpresa de Hinata, le dedicó una mirada y le sonrió, al verlo la chica se relajó un poco, al parecer ella ya estaba lista para escucharlo, mas tarde se daría a la tarea de platicar con ella. Lo que le pareció extraño fue la actitud de Sasuke, que no se inmutó ni un ápice.

-Si, por eso espero que ese día no haya ningún contratiempo hijos, hace mucho que no convivimos y pues a Kakashi y a mi se nos ocurrió la idea, ¿cuento con su apoyo?

-Claro madre, si necesitas que te ayude en algo, solo dime –se ofrecía el pelilargo.

-Si, yo también madre –secundó la pelinegra alegrándose.

Todos se quedaron callados esperando la contestación de Sasuke, este solo se puso de pie tomando su plato para dirigirse a la cocina.

-Ya terminé, me voy a mi cuarto –anunció seco retirándose del lugar.

-Madre…

-No te preocupes hijo, trataré de hablar con él, solo espero que tu hermano me permita acercarme –recordaba las palabras de su prometido y tomaba valor para ir tras Sasuke.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

Tocó la puerta y esperó a que le permitiera pasar.

-Adelante –escuchó la voz de su hijo desde adentro.

-Sasuke, ¿podemos hablar? –se acercó lentamente hasta él, este se hallaba recostado en su cama.

-Hmp, ¿Qué quieres? –le dirigió una mirada carente de brillo.

-Bueno, solo quiero que platiquemos, como antes… ¿recuerdas cuando tenías 6 años, y siempre llegabas gritando a contarme todo lo que habías aprendido en la escuela? –le sonrió rememorando.

-No –contestó aburrido.

-Oh, bueno pues eso hacías. Corrías por toda la casa hasta encontrarme y relatarme todo, luego buscabas a Itachi para que te ayudara con la tarea, decías que él era mejor maestro que yo –se sentó a su lado.

El pelinegro no dijo nada, por supuesto que recordaba todo aquello, pero no lo admitiría, no tendría caso, ahora las cosas eran muy diferentes, el pasado solo eran recuerdos inútiles.

-Él siempre estaba ahí para ti, te enseñó tantas cosas, a andar en bicicleta, a contar, a pintar, incluso decía que lo hacías mejor que él, ¿todavía pintas hijo? –había olvidado la afición del azabache, Sasuke gustaba de dibujar y pintar y no lo hacia nada mal, aunque ahora que lo pensaba tenia mucho tiempo que no lo veía desarrollando tal pasatiempo.

-Ya no.

-Es una lastima, deberías de retomarlo, eras muy bueno, ¿cuales fueron las palabras que usaba tu profesor de arte?…mn…si, ya recordé: majestuoso, sublime, ¿recuerdas a tu maestro verdad?, al señor Sarutobi, te adoraba –le pasó la mano por sus rebeldes cabellos, quería que Sasuke se conectara de nuevo con el tierno niño que una vez fue.

-Levemente –respondía escuetamente, dejó olvidada esa parte de su vida, aunque no podía negar que su don permanecía latente, a veces se le ocurría dibujar o pintar algo, pero la inspiración nunca llegaba a él.

-Pues el repetía que serias un gran artista, yo creo lo mismo. Pero si no quieres hablar del pasado, que tal si me cuentas como te va ahora, ¿Cómo vas con esa chica, se llama Karin, cierto?

-Ya no salgo con ella.

-Pero, pensé que era tu novia…

-No lo era, ahora salgo con alguien mas –se animó a contarle.

-Ah si, ¿con quien, la conozco? –se entusiasmó, por fin Sasuke se estaba abriendo un poco mas.

-Hmp, no –por supuesto no le revelaría la identidad de la pelirosa.

-Pues deberías de traerla para conocerla hijo, me encantaría saber quien es.

-Se te olvida que estoy castigado, no puedo salir –le recordó con ironía.

-Bueno, se pueden hacer excepciones –siguió acariciándole el cabello.

-Ella es…muy bonita –mencionó al viento, con la vista clavada en otro lugar.

-Debe de serlo, ¿estas enamorado de ella? –tenia años de no ver un sonrojo en su hijo, eso la conmovió y la hizo darse cuenta de lo distanciados que estaban.

-Creo que es algo tarde, estoy cansado –evadió la pregunta de su madre.

No le iba a decir que por supuesto que no sentía nada por aquella chica, solo atracción y tal vez un poco de deseo, pero nada mas, él no se enamoraba, jamás lo haría y menos de Sakura.

-Claro, será mejor que descanses hijo, ten una buena noche –le besó la frente y se puso de pie.

No le insistiría, irían al ritmo de Sasuke, si él quería contarle, ella estaría ahí para escucharlo, aunque solo expresó algunas palabras, esa pequeña confesión de su hijo, era un éxito total, se sentía contenta de haberlo logrado. Con esta minúscula victoria se retiró de la recamara del pelinegro, sabia que seria difícil, pero recuperaría la confianza y el amor de su retoño.

Tenia tiempo de no cruzar palabra con su madre, no sabia de donde pero una sensación placentera lo recorrió, se sintió como hace años, cuando era un niño y ella lo mimaba y lo llenaba de besos, ese calor y ternura que lo hacia sentir amado. Disipó esas ideas de su mente, repitiéndose que no tenia caso sentirlas y se acomodó para dormir, vigilar a la molestia lo había dejado exhausto.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

Ambos guardaban silencio, después de que su madre se fue a hablar con su hermano, ellos se fueron al cuarto de la pelinegra, sabían que tenían que hablar y arreglar las cosas.

-Itachi –se animó a hablar la oji perla, su hermano la miró para indicarle que tenia su atención- quiero pedirte que…no digas nada de mi relación con Naruto-kun, al menos no todavía, queremos esperar un poco.

-No veo porque, pero, esta bien, de todas maneras no pensaba decir nada. Hinata, ¿confías realmente en Naruto? –aunque fue serio, su tono de voz no perdió la calidez con la que siempre se dirigía a su hermana.

-Itachi-chan…yo…siempre he querido a Naruto-kun, él también me quiere, puedo sentirlo cada vez que estamos juntos…

-Entonces, ¿Por qué ocultaron su relación?, ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada, o a Sakura?

-No es tan fácil, quería…queremos que no haya ningún problema, Sasu, todavía podría molestarse si lo sabe, él y Naruto-kun son mejores amigos, a Saku…a ella no le he dicho porque…porque teníamos lo del pacto, pero, eso ya no importa… -agachó la mirada desanimada.

-¿La extrañas verdad? –se acercó a la pequeña.

-Si, mucho…no me gusta que estemos alejadas, pero…le dije muchas cosas feas…

-Estoy seguro que si le pides disculpas todo volverá a ser como antes, Hinata, tu y ella son como hermanas, Sakura te apoya en todo, tu debes hacer lo mismo.

-Lo sé, pero es que…quería que…solo buscaba ser como Saku, formar parte de las decisiones, ser tan segura e independiente como ella, y mira en que terminó…

-Dile lo que me estas diciendo a mi, te comprenderá, pero háblalo bien, no con insultos o gritos.

-Si, me pasé, es que…no lo pensé, solo actué.

-Ya veo, lo bueno es que aceptas tu error.

-Intentaré acercarme a ella mañana –se le ocurrió, no permitiría que su amiga siguiera enfadada.

-Esa es una muy buena decisión, harás bien.

-Gracias por apoyarme Ita-kun –regresaba a su ánimo de siempre.

-Hinata, solo quiero pedirte una cosa –sus miradas se conectaron.

-Dime Itachi-chan…

-Ten cuidado con Naruto –antes de que protestara le puso la mano en la mejilla y le sonrió- escucha, no digo que sea mala persona, al contrario, solo quiero que te tomes las cosas con calma, sé que lo quieres y eso esta bien, pero que eso no te impida ver con claridad, respetaré su noviazgo, pero si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, no dudes en acudir a mi, hermanita, no te juzgaré o te regañaré, solo intentaré ayudarte, ¿si?

-Si Itachi-kun, no te preocupes, no volveré a ocultarte nada, gracias hermano –lo abrazó contenta de recibir su apoyo.

-De nada Hinata, de nada.

Lo que más le importaba era solucionar las diferencias con su hermanita, no podían seguir peleados, tenia que estar cerca de ella para cuidarla y para averiguar que tramaba ese rubio.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

Salían de su casa los pelinegros, al oji azul ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre llegar temprano, a la oji perla le gustaba pensar que era porque quería pasar más tiempo a su lado. Antes de que su hermano abordara en la parte de atrás se le adelantó, esto lo tomó por sorpresa, pero no pudo hacer otra cosa que dejarle el lugar junto a la pelirosa a regaña dientes.

-¡Hola Hinata, teme! –ver a su novia en la parte de atrás no le gustó, pero no podía reclamarle a la pelinegra nada frente a su hermana y su amigo.

-Hmp –enfocó su vista en el retrovisor y agudizó su oído para escuchar a las chicas.

-Hola Naruto-kun. Ho…hola Sakura –la saludó por primera vez desde la pelea.

Los chicos se quedaron pendientes a la respuesta de la pelirosa, ambos rogaban para que la ignorara y siguiera con su enojo.

La pelinegra la miró implorante, Sakura tenia todo el derecho de mandarla por un tubo, ¿Cómo pudo atreverse a llamarla cualquiera?, además frente a todo el salón, comprendería si ella no la perdonaba.

Pudo percatarse del deseo de su amiga de acercársele, era la oportunidad que estaba esperando, ella también la extrañaba horrores, no esperó más y se le lanzó encima dándole un fuerte abrazo. Hinata se llenó de felicidad, nunca hubiera esperado tal reacción.

-Saku, yo…perdóname…

-Tranquila Hina, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar, pero no aquí, amiga, te extrañé mucho…

-Y yo a ti –seguían abrazadas.

Imposible, ¿Por qué la perdonaba?, ¿acaso se estaban volviendo novias de nuevo?, ¡y ahí en su nariz!, ¿Qué le pasaba a esa descarada?, ella era su novia, ¿Sakura se creía que podía andar con los 2 a la vez o que?, apretaba la mandíbula y cerraba sus manos en puños conteniendo la rabia que sentía, esa maldita se estaba burlando de él.

Estaba inmóvil, Hinata se veía tan feliz, mas que cuando estaba con él, ¿Qué estaba pasando?, ella le dijo que era el amor de su vida, casi le suplicó que se hicieran novios, ¿Por qué venia de la nada a implorarle perdón a su hermana?, ¿no le bastaba con él?, sintió una tremenda decepción.

-Naruto, si no arrancas ahora no llegaremos a tiempo –lo apuraba la pelirosa con una sonrisa.

-Claro, solo estaba esperando que terminaran de demostrarse su amor –comentó tieso, pisando el acelerador a fondo.

…

Se estacionó y todos seguían quietos, el pelinegro con la mirada ausente y solo pensativo, el rubio completamente serio, y las chicas sintiendo esa espesa capa de tensión.

-Bueno, lo mejor será irnos al salón Saku –propuso la oji perla para hablar tranquilas.

-Ahm, si no te molesta te alcanzo en unos minutos tengo algo que hacer, ¿si? –dirigió sus jades al frente pero el azabache permaneció helado.

-Claro Saku –aprovecharía también para conversar con el rubio.

Bajó del auto con la esperanza de que él la siguiera, así fue, pocos segundos después se percató que venia detrás de ella.

-¿Regresaras con Hinata? –fue lo primero que salió de su boca.

-¿Qué?, claro que no, ¿por eso estas tan serio?, Sasuke-kun, no tienes de que preocuparte, solo quiero retomar mi amistad con Hina, nada mas –se aproximó a él y le sonrió cariñosamente.

-¿Segura? –no podía confiar en ella, obvio que si esos eran sus planes, no los admitiría.

-Segura, es mas, déjame demostrártelo –se acercó hasta sus labios y los besó despacio en un roce tierno.

Se dejó llevar atrayéndola por la cintura, la tendría muy vigilada, si ella intentaba enredarse con ambos la descubriría, no permitiría que esa molestia se burlara de él y de su hermana.

…

-Entonces, ¿solo quieres que vuelvan a ser amigas? –estaban en la biblioteca, escondidos en unos estantes, ahí si podía abrazarla y besarla sin problemas.

-Te lo juro Naruto-kun, solo es por amistad, tu eres al que quiero, Saku es mi mejor amiga y ahora mi cuñada –se puso de puntitas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Bien, me alegra que arreglen sus diferencias –pero que buen mentiroso era, sentía que las entrañas le hervían de coraje, pero eso no impedía que le sonriera como si estuviera contento por ellas.

-Oye, mn, no te enojes pero quiero aprovechar el receso para platicar con Saku, así que…tal vez no nos veamos, ¿no te molesta verdad?

-¿Molestarme?, para nada Hinata-chan, hablen todo lo que tengan que hablar, no te preocupes por mi –su sonrisa fingida hacia que le doliera la mandíbula de tanto forzarla, "demonios", después del gran avance al separarlas, volvían a juntarse de nuevo.

-Gracias Naruto-kun, vayamos a clase –lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló a la salida.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

-Hmp, no se a que venimos aquí –se quejaba el pelinegro entrando a la cafetería con el rubio, él preferiría estar con la pelirosa, pero esa molestia le había dicho que ese día no se verían en el receso.

-Anda teme, comamos algo, tengo mucha hambre –no le quedó de otra mas que juntarse con su amigo, la pelinegra andaba quien sabe donde con su hermana, así que en algo tenia que entretenerse.

-¡Chicos, aquí! –los llamó la peliroja que estaba con su primo y con Suigetsu.

-Hola Karin –saludó el rubio, ignorando a los otros 2.

-Hola Naruto, Sasuke-kun –lo miró y le sonrió, el oji negro solo asintió a forma de saludo- y, ¿Dónde están las chicas?

-Sakura y Hinata, ellas están, arreglando sus problemas –comentó rápido tratando de evadir mas preguntas al respecto.

-Oh, en serio, que bien, me alegro por ellas, son una pareja hermosa –se entusiasmó la chica.

…

-Aquí podremos hablar sin interrupciones –llegaban al árbol donde se encontraba siempre con Sasuke.

-Saku…yo, nunca quise hacerte sentir mal…lo único que buscaba era ser mas como tu –empezó la oji perla.

-¿Ser…como yo?

-Si, es que, siempre eres tu la que planea todo, como lo del pacto, tu fuiste la de la idea, a mi jamás se me ocurriría hacer algo así, además, te encargas de cuidarme y protegerme de todos…eres tan segura, hábil, y nunca te dejas de nadie…quise demostrar que yo también podía ser así…aunque lo hice de la forma errónea, pensé que si te impedía posar tu cederías, y por una vez, yo seria la que llevara las riendas, es una tontería, lo sé…hice mal, ¿verdad? –la miró avergonzada.

-Hina, si me hubieras explicado esto en lugar de decirme aquellas palabras, que lejos de convencerme, me hicieron sentir mal, todo hubiera sido diferente, lo habríamos hablado y solucionado sin pelear...

-Es que…me deje llevar, pero, no pienso que sea verdad lo que dije, estoy de acuerdo en que poses, Saku, ya no quiero estar separada de ti…

-Ni yo Hina, han pasado tantas cosas estos días, me he sentido tan sola al no tener nadie a quien contárselas –la pelinegra se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué ha pasado Saku, algo malo? –se preocupó por la pelirosa.

-No, al contrario –le contaría todo, así su amiga tomaría confianza y también le confesaría lo de su relación con Naruto- Hina, yo…tengo novio –sonrió como tonta, dejándose llevar por la felicidad que sentía al decírselo a alguien.

-¿Novio? –abrió los ojos como platos- Saku, tienes novio, ¿Quién es?, ¿lo conozco? –estaba sorprendida y a la vez emocionada.

-Si, si lo conoces, y bastante bien, Hinata, mi novio es…es Sasuke, tu hermano –esperó su respuesta pero la pelinegra solo abrió mucho más los ojos.

-Mi…mi hermano…Sasu, ¿Sasu es tu novio? -¿pero cómo?, la ultima vez que hablaron de él, ellos solo empezaban a ser amigos, y de eso no hacia mucho.

-Si, sé que es algo difícil de creer, pero, es verdad. Cuando tu y yo peleamos, él se acercó mucho a mi, fue precipitado, pero Hina, estoy enamorada de él, es maravilloso, Sasuke-kun me lo pidió hace 3 días y yo acepté…

-Vaya, no lo puedo creer, si tu siempre repetías que mi hermano era un mujeriego, no lo tragabas Saku, ¿Cómo fue que te enamoraste de él?

-Ni yo misma lo sé, desde el día del cine, cuando hicimos las paces, empecé a sentir algo, bueno mas bien creo que ya lo sentía, pero taraba de negarlo, no quería aceptar que Sasuke-kun me atraía.

-Wao… ¿y dices que Sasu te lo pidió?

-Si, fue tan tierno, es tan lindo conmigo, bueno algo celoso, pero me trata muy bien, sé que me quiere Hina…

-Pues que buena noticia, nunca imaginé que mi hermano estuviera enamorado de ti…Saku…yo también quiero compartir algo contigo –se sentía muy contenta, ahora ella y su amiga eran felices con el hermano de la otra.- Yo también tengo novio…es Naruto-kun…

-¡Hinata, que bien!, lo sabia, ustedes son el uno para el otro, pero, ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? –omitiría que Itachi le contó, no quería que se molestara con el pelilargo.

-Es que…el pacto, no quería arruinarlo todo, pero ya no es necesario guardármelo, al fin y al cabo eso ya no es un impedimento –ambas se miraron y guardaron silencio de repente.

-El pacto… -recordó la pelirosa- creo que eso ya no será necesario, Hina, cambiaremos a nuestros hermanos, pero ahora de una forma diferente… -se le ocurrió algo.

-¿A que te refieres Saku?

-Pues que si tu estas al lado de Naruto lo harás mejor persona, igual que yo con Sasuke-kun, ¡siendo sus novias y estando cerca de ellos los haremos cambiar!, y cuando sea el momento podremos confesarles de nuestras relaciones.

-¿Crees que puedas hacer que mi hermano acepte a Naruto-kun como mi novio? –le agradó la idea.

-Por supuesto, y tu harás que Naruto acepte a Sasuke como cuñado, cuando menos lo esperemos ellos serán otros, dejaran esas ideas estúpidas de celarnos y cuidarnos de medio mundo.

-Que buena idea Saku, tienes toda la razón, yo te apoyaré con Naruto y tu me apoyaras con Sasu –decidían su nueva estrategia.

-Ahora vamos a buscarlos, hay que mostrarles que no tienen nada de que preocuparse, que solo somos amigas de nuevo, Sasuke pensaba que quería regresar contigo.

-Naruto-kun también –reía al recordar la cara de preocupación del rubio- deben de estar en la cafetería, vamos –se detuvo de pronto y se puso nerviosa.

-¿Qué te pasa Hina?

-Ay Saku, creo que…metí la pata…

-Ehh, ¿pues que hiciste? –no le gustaba ver la angustia en los ojos de la pelinegra.

-Le dije a Karin que…la ayudaría a regresar con mi hermano –la pelirosa abrió la boca estupefacta- pero Saku, fue antes de saber que ustedes eran novios, yo jamás te haría daño… ¿ahora como le hago para convencer a Karin de olvidarse de Sasu?

-Sé que no era tu intención Hina…a mi también me duele ver que ella lo sigue queriendo, me siento mal de no poderle contar nada todavía…

-Tal vez si le pides a mi hermano que le aclare las cosas…ella entienda…

-Puede ser, aunque conociendo a Sasuke, no tiene nada de tacto, me da miedo que sea cruel con ella y la haga sufrir mas…

-Si, eso es verdad, pero no puede seguir haciéndose ilusiones –la peliroja era su amiga, tampoco se merecía ser engañada por ellas.

-Lo sé Hina, creo que esa es la única opción, solo le diré a tu hermano que trate de ser comprensivo y cuidadoso.

-Si, será lo mejor…Bien ahora si vamos a buscarlos.

-Si, y recuerda, no hay que decirles nada hasta que sepamos que aceptaran nuestros noviazgos.

-Si Saku –partían a la cafetería.

…

-¡Sakura, Hinata! –todos voltearon hacia donde venían las chicas.

-Hola Karin, chicos –saludaron ambas.

Los 4 varones estaban pendientes de ellas, esperaban que en cualquier momento anunciaran su reconciliación. Al pelirojo todavía le parecía increíble que ellas hubieran sido novias, Hinata se veía muy seria, nunca se imaginó que sus preferencias fueran esas.

Suigetsu no creía en la relación lésbica de las chicas, veía a la pelirosa muy contenta con Sasuke, ahí había gato encerrado, aunque Sakura hubiera querido experimentar con su mejor amiga, ella no se veía del tipo de chica que necesitara eso.

El rubio y el pelinegro se tensaron al verlas tan sonrientes, ya se imaginaban siendo botados por su respectiva novia, aunque ellas juraron no sentir mas que amistad por la otra, eso no despejaba sus inseguridades y su miedo de que regresaran a ser pareja nuevamente.

-Y bien, ¿ya son novias otra vez chicas? –preguntó impaciente la peliroja.

-No, solo retomamos nuestra amistad, Hinata y yo, queremos regresar a nuestra relación antes de decidir ser novias –se adelantó la pelirosa.

-Pues en ese caso, me alegro por ustedes amigas –se levantó y las abrazó.

-Hmp –"menos mal", pensó con algo de alivio, aunque nadie podía asegurarle que ellas no estuvieran mintiendo.

El timbre sonó, los alumnos empezaron a dirigirse a sus respectivos salones, las chicas se despidieron de sus amigos y de sus novios solo con una mirada tierna, ambas caminaron contentas a su clase, ser amigas de nuevo las llenaba de dicha, ahora que también tenían a sus amores, nada podría quitarles esa felicidad, al menos eso pensaba la pelirosa.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

El resto de la tarde fue tranquilo, los Hatake permanecieron en casa. Sakura convenció a Sasuke de verse otro día, no quería que lo descubrieran faltando a su castigo, así que toda la tarde la pasó entre libros y tareas, al igual que su rubio hermano.

…

Itachi recibió con gusto la noticia de la reconciliación de las chicas, aunque la pelinegra no le contó lo de la relación de Sakura y Sasuke, eso era cosa de la pelirosa, ella no tenia por que ventilarla a nadie, ni siquiera a su hermano mayor.

Mikoto se preparaba para la cena del día siguiente, tenia todos los ingredientes para la cena que con tanta emoción prepararía. Las ansias se la comían, pero estaba segura que todo saldría bien, al menos eso rogaba.

.

.

.

El viernes paso rápido, todos se alistaban para la cena. Kakashi decidió vestirse formal como siempre, quería causar una excelente impresión a su prometida, no es que ella no estuviera impresionada ya, pero quería dejarla sin aliento, escogió un moderno traje negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata azul que combinaba con sus ojos, estaba impaciente por verla.

La pelirosa se arreglaba con esmero, aunque todavía le parecía extraña la cena en casa de los Uchiha, estaba emocionada por ver a Sasuke, deseaba que pudieran tener un momento a solas, lo extrañaba mucho, ahora que volvía a ser amiga de Hinata, se le dificultaba un poco verlo en la escuela.

…

Mikoto iba y venia de un lado a otro, entre cocinar y estar lista se le iban las fuerzas, menos mal sus hijos la estaban ayudando, por imposible que pareciera, hasta Sasuke estaba poniendo de su parte al ayudarla a preparar la mesa.

El timbre se escuchó por toda la casa, el pelilargo se dispuso a recibir a las visitas mientras su hermana y su madre terminaban de alistarse.

-Buenas noches, Kakashi-san, Naruto, Sakura, pasen por favor –los dirigió a la sala.

-Buenas noches Itachi –saludó el peliplateado- ¿y tu madre? –estaba impaciente.

-Esta terminando de prepararse, ahora baja, pero siéntense, ¿desean tomar algo? –fungió como gran anfitrión.

-No gracias no te molestes, estamos bien, ¿verdad chicos?

-Si papi, gracias Ita-kun, mn, ¿y Hinata? –preguntó la oji jade.

-Ella esta en su cuarto, pasa si quieres Sakurita –la invitó con una sonrisa.

-Si, voy a saludarla, con permiso –se retiró.

-Mn, yo voy a ver al teme –se levantó también el rubio.

-Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien Kakashi-san –mencionó al ver que los hermanos se retiraron.

-Eso espero Itachi, con estos niños no se sabe.

-Hola Kakashi –se aparecía la dueña de la casa.

-Mikoto, te ves, perfecta –se acercó hasta ella y le besó la mano.

-Tu también Kakashi –se ruborizó de inmediato, ese hombre tan apuesto seria su esposo en poco tiempo.- ¿Y los chicos? –recordó de repente.

-Subieron a saludar a sus amigos.

-Itachi, por favor avísales que bajen a cenar hijo –pidió la oji perla.

-Claro madre.

Subió rápido, no fue problema avisarles a las chicas, ellas sonrieron y se dispusieron a bajar enseguida. Por su parte Sasuke y Naruto de igual forma acataron la orden sin problema, para asombro del pelilargo.

Las cabeceras del comedor quedaron sin ocuparse, Mikoto se sentó en un extremo de la mesa, a su derecha se colocó el peliplateado, y a su izquierda el pelilargo. Al otro lado estaban Hinata y Sasuke, al lado del azabache se hallaba el rubio y después la pelirosa. Todos estaban tranquilamente en silencio, querían empezar a degustar la sabrosa comida, de la cual el sabroso olor ya inundaba sus fosas nasales.

-Antes de comenzar, queremos decirles algo importante –se puso de pie el peliplateado, su tono era serio y extrañamente formal.

Los 4 chicos que se encontraban en el otro lado de la mesa se miraron entre si, ninguno comprendía que podía estar pasando.

-Mikoto –le tendió la mano y ella la tomó levantándose sonriente.- Hijos –miró a su pelirosa y al rubio- Itachi, Sasuke, Hinata… -sintió como su prometida apretó mas el agarre de su mano.

-¿Qué pasa papá? –preguntó desconcertada la oji jade al verlos tomados de la mano.

-Mikoto y yo…decidimos comprometernos… -4 pares de ojos de todos colores se abrieron de repente- nos amamos y…vamos a casarnos –expresó contento el oji azul.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

**Ey, ke hay, ¿Cómo están?...tanto tiempo sin saber de ustedes…**

**Pues ke les pareció el capitulo, empieza el caos…ese Kakashi directo a lo ke va, duro y sin anestesia, ¿Cómo reaccionaran?, habrá ke ver..jeje…por fin nuestras pekeñas ya son de nuevo amigas, ya hasta están planeando nuevas cosas, siwen empeñadas en arreglar a esos lokos, ke se arreglen primero ellas, mira ke para aguantarlos, esas si son deskiciadas, jajaja…en fin a vr kmo evolucionan las cosas.**

**Ojala hayan disfrutado de la lectura, trate por todos los medios de ya empezar con la cena, espero ke no les haya parecido muy rápido como se paso la tarde del jueves y la mañana del viernes, jejeje…**

**Bueno, ps me dio muxo gusto actualizarles la historia, cualquier cosa ke me kieran expresar aki estoy para leerlos con gusto, cuídense muxo, espero volver rápido, les mando un abrazo, besos y siwan gozando de la vida!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Naruto no me pertenece**

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

**La novia de mi hermana**

Capitulo XIX

Silencio, era todo lo que se podía apreciar en ese comedor, cada ser vivo en el lugar, estaba inmerso en sus propias ideas. 2 adultos que no hacían mas que mirar a los 4 adolescentes que tenían enfrente, estos a su vez tratando de discernir ¿Qué rayos pasaba con sus respectivos padres?.

Los ojos perla de Hinata se dirigieron al pelinegro que tenía a su lado, Sasuke no dejaba de ver a su madre y a Kakashi, su expresión era tan seria e imperturbable como siempre, parecía que analizaba cada detalle de la situación. Sus ojos siguieron vagando y se posaron ahora en su rubio amor, este tenia la mirada algo desencajada y se notaba sorprendido, por ultimo, se topó con su amiga, la expresión de Sakura fue la que mas la preocupó, tenia las manos sobre la mesa, apretaba el mantel como si así contuviera un poco todo el coraje que estaba a punto de desbordarse de ella, pero lo que mas le llamó la atención a la joven pelinegra, fue que sus jades estaban entrecerrados, en ellos fulguraba rencor. "Saku", pensó preocupada.

-Sé que esto es una sorpresa para ustedes pero-…

-Es una broma, ¿cierto? –se escuchó la voz de la pelirosa con un tono extrañamente pesado.

-No Sakura, Mikoto y yo nos queremos y pensamos casarnos dentro de un mes, después de que pase tu cumpleaños –le contestó firme pero sereno.

Todos dirigieron su atención a la chica de los jades, sus ojos se escondían debajo de su cabello, su vista estaba fija en sus manos que aun seguían estrangulando ese mantel. De repente abrigó una sensación de dolor en su pecho, levantó la mirada y se encontró con los profundos pozos azules de su padre, era como si estuviera leyendo su mente, ambos permanecían conectados, ella transmitiéndole su pena y él queriéndole transmitir su felicidad.

-Sakura, hijos –se decidió a hablar Mikoto- por favor, permítanos explicarles…

-¿Qué explicaran? –se puso de pie tremendamente enfadada- no sé que tontería sea esta, pero tampoco me interesa escucharla, ¿cómo es que así de pronto van a casarse?, ¿desde cuando están juntos?. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan ocultando esta relación? –preguntó agitada sintiendo que la garganta le ardía por el nudo que tenía en ella.

-Siéntate Sakura, no permitiré que nos hables así a Mikoto y a mi –le ordenó el peliplateado tratando de contenerla.

-¿Qué pretenden?, no me digan que quieren que seamos una gran familia…seremos algo así como los tuyos, los míos y los nuestros, ¡ja!, por favor, no lo voy a aceptar papá, me niego a que cometas esta estupidez –seguía alterada sin obedecer la orden de su padre.

-Eso no es decisión tuya, ni de ninguno de ustedes –miró a todos por igual, los demás permanecían sentados solo contemplando la discusión entre él y Sakura- hija, es la ultima vez que te ordeno que te calmes, hablaremos esto, pero de una forma tranquila.

El rubio pudo escuchar el tono de advertencia en la voz de su padre, él nunca le había hablado así a su hermana, ni siquiera a él, al parecer esto era mas serio de lo que pensaba.

El ardor en sus ojos era insoportable, no podía contener las lagrimas un segundo mas, ¿Cómo era posible que su padre fuera a casarse?, él no podía, y el recuerdo de su madre ¿Dónde quedaba?, podía tolerar que tuviera conquistas, relaciones esporádicas, después de todo era hombre necesitaba de esa clase de cosas, pero una relación formal, un nuevo matrimonio, no, simplemente no lo aceptaría.

-No papi, no lo acepto –susurró audiblemente.

-Sakura…

-Mi madre, ¿ya no importa?, ¿tan poco valía su recuerdo que preferiste dejarla olvidada? –las gotas saladas empezaron a salir una a una.

-Sakura, escucha…

-No, escúchame tu –su voz se endureció mientras intentaba inútilmente retirar las lagrimas, estas seguían escapando sin poder detenerlas- tu y Naruto han sido lo único que he tenido en la vida, no conocí a mi madre pero me bastaba con lo que tu me contabas. Me conformaba con esperar a que llegaras del trabajo y jugaras con nosotros, que nos leyeras esos cuentos, que saliéramos al parque…con esos pequeños ratos de "calidad" a tu lado, con las sobras que te quedaban después de tus obligaciones y prioridades…dime, ¿acaso alguna vez Naruto se quejó porque no lo recogieras en la escuela?, ¿te reclamamos cuando nunca asististe a los festivales escolares?, ¿me escuchabas llorar cuando había tormenta y tu estabas de viaje?, mi hermano con escasos 7 años tenia que calmarme porque estaba asustada…

El peliplateado se quedo callado solo escuchando a su hija, nunca pensó que al no estar mucho tiempo al lado de ellos, les había ocasionado algún daño, él siempre trataba de compensarlos cuando podía.

-…dime, si en ese entonces no estuviste para nosotros, ¿Cómo harás ahora que estarás casado?...estas enamorado, bien por ti, felicidades…no te importa mi opinión… dices que no te haré cambiar tu decisión, no me sorprende, si nunca lo hacías cuando te imploraba que no te fueras, ¿Por qué lo harías ahora, verdad?...¡cásate!…y dedícale ahora a ella los pocos ratos que nos dedicabas a nosotros, si a ti no te importa lo que yo sienta, a mi tampoco me importara lo que hagas –finalizó, con la voz quebrada. Le dio una ultima mirada a su padre y a su ahora prometida y salió corriendo de ahí.

-¡Sakura-chan! –se puso de pie para ir tras ella, pero sintió una mano deteniéndolo por el brazo.

-Hmp, yo me encargo Naruto –le indicó el azabache con voz firme y adelantándose para salir tras ella.

-Pero…teme –se quedo quieto al sentir como una frágil mano se colocó en su hombro.

-Naruto-kun –le susurró la pelinegra.

Sabia que la pelirosa estaba sufriendo mucho, y quería ir y apoyarla, pero sentía que la mejor opción era su hermano, ella quería a Sasuke, a él si lo escucharía, por eso mientras el azabache corrió tras su amiga, ella se dedicó a detener a su rubio amor.

Mikoto observó a su prometido, se veía bastante mal, todo lo que Sakura le dijo lo impactó.

-Kakashi…

-Tengo que hablar con ella, no tenia idea… -articuló aun algo consternado.

-Dejen que Sasu la calme –escucharon a Hinata- estoy segura que él la cuidara, no se preocupen –intento tranquilizarlos.

-Hijos, Naruto –la mujer de cabello negro dirigió sus perlas al hijo de su prometido- sé que esto es difícil de comprender, pero, lo que menos queríamos era causarles algún dolor…

-Madre, yo…yo apruebo su relación, que gusto que ustedes se quieran –les sonrió Hinata transmitiéndoles su apoyo.

-Gracias hija… -miro al rubio, este solo desvió la mirada.

-Padre –el oji azul se puso atento a lo que su hijo le diría- respeto tu decisión, pero, para mi lo mas importante es Sakura-chan.

No podía juzgar a su progenitor, el tenia todo el derecho de rehacer su vida, aunque que lo hiciera con la madre de su "novia" le acarrearía bastantes problemas, ¿Qué pasaría cuando se dieran cuenta de la relación entre ellos?, si las cosas seguían su curso, pronto serian hermanastros, "aunque esa seria una excelente excusa para terminar con ella", se planteó sintiendo que no era eso lo que quería, "basta Naruto, tarde o temprano tengo que botarla, esto solo era para separarla de Sakura-chan, yo no siento nada por Hinata", intentaba convencerse, pero si no era así, entonces porque le atemorizaba que terminara todo entre ellos. Una pregunta de su padre lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Naruto, todo lo que Sakura dijo… ¿es verdad? –preguntó culpable.

-Sé que era tu deber mantenernos, que siempre quisiste darnos lo mejor y por eso te esforzabas, y te sigues esforzando…pero, -una sonrisa triste se formó en sus labios- yo siempre soñé con que un día fueras a recogerme al colegio…Sakura-chan lloraba por horas hasta que lograba dormirla contándole historias…supongo que si…nos hiciste mucha falta papá –no quería hacerlo sentir mal, pero no pudo contenerse de responder su pregunta.

-Hinata, ¿Por qué no van tu y Naruto a buscar a Sasuke y a Sakura? –le indicó suavemente el pelilargo a su hermana.

-Si Itachi-chan, vamos Naruto-kun –lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó junto con ella.

-No pensé que esto se fuera a salir tanto de control –suspiró el peliplateado- soy un pésimo padre –mencionó para el mismo.

-No, no lo eres mi amor, solo te dedicaste a trabajar porque no querías que les faltara nada –trató de consolarlo.

-Mira en que terminó, mis hijos odiándome por dejarlos abandonados.

-Kakashi-san, no se preocupe, solo hay que darles algo de tiempo, Sakura es una buena chica, solo que todo esto la tomó por sorpresa…

-Itachi tiene razón mi amor…y ahora que me doy cuenta… ¿Por qué Sasuke se ofrecería a ir tras ella? –preguntó algo confundida Mikoto.

"Eso es algo que a mi también me gustaría saber", pensó el pelilargo.

.

.

Había corrido hasta afuera de la casa, aun en el exterior quería escapar de todo, sentía que se ahogaba, llegó a la esquina de la cuadra cuando de repente sintió unos brazos sujetarla por la espalda.

-Sakura –reconoció su voz y se tranquilizó un poco al escucharlo.

-Sasuke-kun –se dejó llenar por su abrazo y siguió llorando.

-Tranquila.

-Llévame a otro lugar, por favor, no quiero estar aquí, no lo soporto –le pidió sollozando.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-No.

-Entonces, ¿A dónde?

-Donde sea, solo sácame de aquí…

-¡Teme, Sakura-chan! –escuchó un grito de su amigo, se aproximaba y los encontraría pronto.

Tomó de la mano a la pelirosa y dobló en la esquina. Con suerte pudo detener un taxi que pasaba por ahí. Le indicó que arrancara y que siguiera derecho, mientras pensaba a donde dirigirse, su celular vibró en su bolsillo.

-Hmp, ¿Qué quieres? –contestó cortante, lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era hablar con él.

-_Si, yo muy bien y ¿tu que tal?_ –escuchó su falso tono de amabilidad.

-¿Qué quieres, Sai? –lo apresuró, la pelirosa iba acurrucada en su pecho mientras el la abrazaba con su brazo izquierdo.

-_Los estoy esperando, ¿no piensan venir a mi reunión?_

-Creí haberte dicho que teníamos un compromiso esta noche.

-_Oh si, ya recordé, pero, a ustedes nunca les han importado mucho sus deberes, además, ya seria la segunda vez que tu me dejas plantado_ –rió burlón- _leí tu mensaje, podrías venir para ponernos de acuerdo con ese favor que me pediste, ¿no crees?_

"El maldito mensaje", recordó el favor que le pidió a su amigo, si era algo importante, pero ahora tenia que ocuparse de la pelirosa.

-No estoy solo, no puedo ir –trató de convencerlo para que dejara de insistir.

-¿Quién es Sasuke-kun? –preguntó la de ojos jade ya mas tranquila.

_-¿Una chica?, con razón no quieres venir, puedes traerla si quieres, ya sabes, mi habitación es muy cómoda y grande._

-Hmp, ya cállate –dirigió después sus ónix a la pelirosa.- Es Sai. Quiere que vaya a su estúpida fiesta, insiste, aunque ya le dije que no puedo.

-Vamos Sasuke-kun, no me haría mal distraerme –le pidió algo interesada.

-Jamás te llevaría a una fiesta de ese depravado –descartó enseguida.

Por algo Naruto nunca le había permitido asistir a las reuniones de aquel chico, la pelirosa era muy ingenua para meterse en esos lugares, si su amigo se enteraba que se atrevió a llevar a su hermana a un lugar así, bien podía ir preparando su testamento, porque Naruto lo mataría sin dudar, eso es lo que él haría si su rubio camarada hiciera lo mismo con Hinata.

-Pero Sasuke-kun, siempre he querido ir, además tu estarás conmigo, tu me cuidaras –no tenia ganas de estar en fiestas ni mucho menos, pero al menos así olvidaría por un momento el compromiso de su padre.

-Hmp, promete que me obedecerás –lo estaba convenciendo.

-Lo prometo –se acercó a sus labios y le dio un rápido beso.

-Bien, vamos para allá –le comunicó al chico del otro lado de la línea.

-_Así se habla, los espero, hasta pronto sonrisitas_ –colgó antes de ser maldecido por el azabache.

-Hmp, maldito subnormal –musitó y se dirigió al taxista para indicarle la dirección.

…

-¿A dónde se irían?, ¿crees que se hayan ido a la casa Hinata-chan?

-No lo sé Naruto-kun, mn, si quieres, podemos ir a ver –sugirió tímidamente.

-Si, será lo mejor, ven –caminó hacia su auto y le abrió la puerta a la pelinegra.

Llegaron rápidamente, después de todo la casa de los Hatake quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras. Las luces estaban apagadas y no había señales de que los chicos se hubieran ido para allá, aun así ambos bajaron del vehículo y se dispusieron a entrar.

-Pasa Hinata –la invitó el rubio después de adentrarse a la casa.

-Esta muy oscuro –entró cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-Así esta mejor –encendió la luz del recibidor.

-Pues, no parecen estar aquí –inspeccionó con sus perlas lo poco que alcanzaba a distinguir.

-Iré a ver a su recamara –empezó a subir las escaleras.

-Espera Naruto-kun, te acompaño –lo alcanzó para tomarlo de la mano.

-Parece que no hay nadie –concluyó por fin al ver la puerta abierta y la luz apagada.

-Mn, ¿Dónde estarán? –se preguntó mas para si misma la pelinegra.

-Espero que el teme la esté cuidando, Sakura-chan se veía muy mal –comentó con tono preocupado.

-Naruto-kun, ¿tu cómo te sientes? –le acarició la mejilla.

-Mfhh –exhaló pesadamente- comprendo que mi padre quiera rehacer su vida, me parece bien, creo que se lo merece…mi madre murió hace bastante tiempo y, el necesita alguien que lo quiera, que lo ame de un modo distinto al que lo hacemos Sakura-chan y yo, pero, aun así es difícil ver sufrir a mi hermanita por eso, ella esta muy apegada a él, no le será fácil aceptar que tendremos que compartirlo con tu madre –le regresó la caricia que ella le dio momentos antes.

-No te preocupes, juntos haremos que Saku entienda, mi madre es muy buena, creo que ella y tu padre merecen que los apoyemos y los ayudemos –sonreía tiernamente.

-Eres maravillosa Hinata-chan –se acercó hasta sus labios y la besó dulcemente.

La pelinegra se aferró a su cuello y dejó que él profundizara el beso, sintiendo como su lengua entraba en contacto con la suya. El rubio la fue conduciendo por la recamara de su hermana, seguían en penumbras, topó con la orilla de la cama y juntos cayeron encima de la misma, lejos de romper el beso, este se intensificó mas, sus manos empezaron a recorrer deseosas el cuerpo de la frágil chica, sintiendo como ella se dejaba llevar por sus demandantes caricias.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

Estaban frente a la residencia de aquel extraño amigo del pelinegro, Sasuke había intentado hablar con ella respecto a la relación de sus padres, pero al verla renuente a discutir sobre el tema, decidió posponer la platica. Sintió como él la tomó de la mano para entrar en aquella imponente casa, había muchos autos estacionados afuera, chicos entrando y saliendo, se veían mayores que ella, de repente el azabache la hizo detenerse y la giró para mirarla directo a sus jades.

-Tienes prohibido tomar, no quiero que te separes de mi, ni siquiera para ir al baño, mucho menos para ir a meterte a una de las habitaciones, ¿entendiste?, esta no es como la fiesta en la casa de Temari –le advirtió muy serio.

-Si, entiendo, no soy una niña Sasuke-kun –protestó haciendo un puchero.

-Si vas a comportarte así, mejor nos vamos –empezó a darse la media vuelta para retirarse.

-¡No!, espera, si esta bien, no me separare de ti.

-Hmp, bien, entonces vamos, y Sakura, si alguien te molesta, avísamelo enseguida.

-Mn, si, lo haré –caminaron juntos hasta la puerta y entraron como si nada.

El olor a alcohol y tabaco la golpeó en el rostro, la música casi le reventaba los oídos, apenas y podían abrirse paso entre tanta gente, volteó en dirección a una esquina y vio a un chico besándose con 2 rubias, "que afortunado", bromeó para si misma la pelirosa. El azabache no la soltaba, lejos de hacerlo apretó su agarre y la condujo con cuidado entre la multitud, por fin llegaron a la parte de atrás de la casa, se apreciaba un patio muy grande por las puertas de cristal, las cuales estaban abiertas de par en par. Al salir al exterior se toparon con una piscina llena de jóvenes casi semidesnudos, ¿pero que clase de fiesta era esa?, a las chicas no parecía importarles mucho el hecho de que todos los hombres las devoraban con la mirada sin contemplaciones, es mas, lejos de molestarles, parecía gustarles.

-¡Ey!, pero que tenemos aquí, el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha, que bueno que viniste, pensé que ya no te gustaban mis fiestas –aparecía frente a ellos un chico pálido y de cabello negro, mostraba una sonrisa algo fingida, eso le llamó la atención a la chica de ojos jades.

-Hmp –fue su manera de saludar.

-Pero, ¿Quién es esta lindura? –posó sus también negros ojos en Sakura.

-Eso no te incumbe –la atrajo a él por la cintura posesivamente, mientras le daba una gélida mirada.

-Vaya, vaya, que celoso sonrisitas, no te preocupes, esta noche ya tengo pareja.

Ojala no lo siguiera molestando con acosar a Sakura, porque ahí si que le daría una golpiza, además no quería tener que decirle a Sai que ella era su novia, que tal si a él se le ocurría abrir la boca y contárselo a Naruto, lo bueno era que aunque el sabia que ellos tenían hermanas no las conocía de vista.

-Bien, pues vamos a charlar sobre el favorcito que me pediste, ven ¿Qué quieres tomar?, no, ya sé, seguro quieres tu botella de whiskey, ¿cierto?

La pelirosa solo escuchaba la conversación entre su novio y el amigo de este, al parecer había muchas cosas que desconocía de Sasuke, "botella de whiskey, ¿Sasuke-kun, toma?

-Tal vez después –ganas no le faltaban, sentía la boca seca y sabia que el whiskey de su amigo era el mejor, pero no quería ponerse en mal con la oji jade, además si estaba ebrio como cuidaría de ella.

-Bien, pues habla, ¿en que puedo ayudarte?

-Es algo que tenemos que hablar a solas, pero no pienso dejar sola a Sakura.

-Oh, por eso no te preocupes, vengan la dejaremos con una amiga en lo que tu y yo conversamos –ambos chicos lo siguieron y llegaron hasta un grupo de personas.

-Ino, ¿podrías hacerme un favor hermosa? –le mostró esa rara sonrisa.

-Claro –volteó una rubia de ojos azules, de cuerpo bastante exuberante y facciones delicadas.

-Cuida de la amiga de mi amigo por unos minutos –le señaló a la de cabello rosado.

-Hola, ven vamos a charlar un rato –la invitó como si nada, parecía una mujer muy amable y extrovertida.

-Pero… -miró dudosa al azabache.

-Regresaré pronto, no te muevas de aquí, y recuerda, no tomes nada –le ordenó suave.

-Esta bien Sasuke-kun.

Cuando iba a dirigirse a donde la rubia la esperaba sintió como el la giró y se aproximó a su rostro.

-Es enserio Sakura, no te muevas, no tardo –se posó en sus labios y la besó despacio dándole tranquilidad y confianza. Ambos se separaron y ella le sonrió asintiendo.

-Andando Romeo, no vamos a la guerra, solo a mi estudio –lo apuró su amigo.

Vio partir a su novio, volteó hacia la de ojos azules y esta le sonrió indicándole que se sentara a su lado. Los otros se habían dispersado.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Sakura, Hatake Sakura –sonrió algo tímida.

-Pues mucho gusto, yo me llamo Yamanaka Ino, y dime, ese chico tan apuesto, ¿es tu novio? –preguntó pícaramente.

-Ehh, si, Sasuke-kun es mi novio –se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Woo, pues que suertuda, ¿no tendrá un hermano que me presentes? –empezó a reír bromista.

-La verdad si, Itachi-kun, él es mayor que Sasuke y también es muy atractivo –contestó tranquilamente.

-Vaya, y yo que bromeaba, pero si esta así de hot como tu novio, si quiero conocerlo –se empezó a emocionar.

-Eres muy divertida, claro, dame tu numero y yo se lo paso, que yo sepa no tiene novia.

-En serio, entonces te lo daré. Y dime, ¿ya habías venido a una de las fiestas de Sai?

-La verdad no, mi hermano y Sasuke siempre vienen, pero como son algo sobreprotectores nunca han querido invitarme…y tu, ¿eres algo de Sai o…

-Solo amigos, lo conocí una vez que fue a la tienda donde trabajo, deberías de darte una vuelta por ahí, así podríamos platicar de vez en cuando –se le ocurrió a la joven rubia.

-Claro, me encantaría, y, ¿Dónde trabajas?

-En una sex shop, la que esta en la plaza del Angel, se llama íntimos deseos, cuando quieras te hago alguna rebaja, nos llegó una lencería preciosa, apuesto que a tu novio le encantara.

-Ehh, yo…yo, no…yo no lo creo –se puso roja hasta las orejas solo de imaginarse en una escena así con Sasuke.

-¿Por qué te pones así?, pues ¿Qué edad tienes?, no me digas que eres virgen, jajaja –empezó a reírse, pero al ver que la pelirosa se quedo callada, ella también paró- oh, si eres virgen, yo lo siento, es que, te ves joven pero…no pensé que…en serio discúlpame –se avergonzó por haber sido tan irreverente con la pobre chica.

-No te preocupes, ya casi cumplo 16…

-Y, ¿Qué te detiene de hacerlo?, bueno, no digo que tengas relaciones si no quieres, pero, tu novio no se ve del tipo de chico que se caracterice por ser paciente…tu sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Si, te entiendo, de hecho, Sasuke-kun es algo, era algo…mujeriego, pero conmigo es diferente, además solo llevamos algunos días de novios, aun es muy rápido para pensar en eso…

-Ya veo, pues-…

-¡Oye Ino!, ven te necesitamos en el baño, a Saki se le subieron los tragos y se siente muy mal –llegó apurada una joven de cabello corto y castaño.

-Mn, ahora vuelvo Sakura, no te muevas, ¿si? –se puso de pie para ir a auxiliar a su amiga.

-Claro, descuida, aquí te espero –vio como la rubia salía a toda prisa.

-Hola, ¿puedo sentarme? –escuchó una voz femenina hablarle del otro lado.

-Hola, mn, si –le contestó a la peliroja que le había hablado.

Era una chica bastante atractiva, con cabello largo y rojizo, además de unos ojos cafés que la miraban con cierta indiferencia.

-Te vi llegar con Sasuke-kun, ¿no me digas que eres su nueva conquista? –preguntó con ironía.

Desde que el azabache y esa mocosa pelirosa salieron al jardín, los ubicó, ¿Cómo era posible que tremendo hombre, estuviera con alguien tan insignificante?, ella hacia mucho tiempo que intentaba acercársele, pero nunca lo conseguía, cuando supo que salía con su prima Karin se llenó de rencor hacia esa boba, no le llegaba ni a los talones, después se enteró de que él la había dejado y se sintió mucho mejor, pero ahora, al verlo con aquella flacucha y pálida chica se sorprendía por los gustos tan decadentes de Sasuke, ¿Por qué siempre prefería a tipas insulsas, y a ella ni la miraba?, aunque eso cambiaria muy pronto cuando quitara a aquella niña de su camino.

-No soy una simple conquista, Sasuke-kun es mi novio –respondió orgullosa no dejándose amedrentar por aquella peliroja.

-¿Tu novio?, aw, pero que ternura, y dime, ¿Santa Claus todavía te trae regalos? – se burló de la chica.

-Hmh, él es mi novio, y no me importa si me crees o no, ahora, si me disculpas, voy a buscarlo –se levantó pero la otra mujer la jaló del brazo.

-Mira mocosa estúpida, no se quien seas, ni me interesa, ¿sabes por qué?, porque estoy segura que cuando Sasuke obtenga lo que sea que este buscando en ti, te botara como a las demás, siempre lo hace, él no es hombre de una sola mujer…además, aceptémoslo, es demasiado para ti, solo mírate, eres una chiquilla ingenua que cree que él la toma enserio, te daré un consejo, mejor vete a tu casa y deja que él se divierta con mujeres de verdad –la veía de arriba hacia abajo con desprecio.

-Déjame adivinar, ¿con mujeres como tu?, ¡ja!, el esta harto de tipas zorras que a la primera chasquida de dedos se desvisten, cualquieras como tu, en todos lados hay, basta mirar en cada rincón de esta casa para hallarlas, Sasuke-kun esta conmigo porque soy diferente, no me importa lo que me digas, podre ser una chiquilla, pero al final del día soy yo la que obtiene su amor y respeto, no tu –por supuesto que no se dejaría intimidar por una golfa como aquella, la pelirosa no estaba de humor después de todo lo vivido esa tarde como para encima venir y aguantar a esa loca.

-Hm, tienes agallas niña, así que él te quiere y te respeta, eso quiere decir que no ha intentado propasarse, mn, no será mas bien que ni para eso lo inspiras, de seguro no le generas ni un mal pensamiento, mírate, eres tan insípida, tan insulsa, no eres rival para mi, lo mas probable es que no le interese acostarse contigo porque ya se acuesta con otras, con mujeres que si lo excitan y provocan. Tal vez contigo solo esta por lastima, para hacerte un favor, es la única explicación que le veo para que este a tu lado, pobrecita, haciéndose ilusiones con alguien como él. Y si, yo seré una zorra, pero es a mí a quien preferirá, eso te lo aseguro –empezó a reírse de la oji jade mientras se alejaba de ahí.

"No, no hagas caso Sakura, Sasuke te quiere, esa golfa solo lo dijo para molestarte, estoy segura que Sasuke-kun me desea, y cuando regrese, lo voy a demostrar", se prometió con firmeza.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

**Hello fellas!, regres**é** en cosa de casi nada verdad, ¿Cómo están?, no los dejo descansar…**

**Y explot****ó**** la bomba, fuertes declaraciones y reclamaciones por parte de la pelirosa, pobre Saku y Naruto, sufrieron mucho en su niñez…kedaron algunas cositas en el aire, ke harán los tortolitos de el rubio y la oji perla, solitos los 2 dejándose llevar?, ke pasara?...apareció nuestra amiga Ino, ya veremos en ke afecta la historia…kien odi****ó**** a Tayuya?, yo si!, jajaja, pero Sakurita no se deja de nadie, ke estará planeando?, eso es lo ke mas me causa intriga, jejeje….**

**Bueno pues espero ke les haya parecido interesante el capitulo, trate de llenar sus expectativas con la reacción de la oji jade ante el compromiso, ya sabíamos ke ella seria la mas afectada, espero les guste como manejé la situación, si no, ps nimodo =(…**

**Espero sus opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, o simples comentarios de lo ke sea ke kieran expresar…grax x sewir pendientes de la historia, a todos los ke me dejan un review en cada capitulo, muxisimas gracias, créanme ke adoro leerlos, a los k me mandan a favoritos y a alertas, un honor!, y a los ke simplemente leen, también mi gratitud por tomarse el tiempo de hacerlo…**

**En fin eso es todo por hoy, cuídense muxo, ke tengan un inicio de semana excelente (ya ke aki es lunes), aunke en algunos lugares donde me leen tal vez sea otro día, les mando un abrazote, nos leemos pronto!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Naruto no me pertenece**

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

**La novia de mi hermana**

Capitulo XX

La Luna se encontraba en todo su esplendor, podía contemplar por la ventana como el cielo se veía mágicamente iluminado por ella, uno que otro destello se colaba por la ventana donde él estaba recargado. ¿Qué hubiera pasado?, momentos antes tuvo que contenerse para que ellos no terminaran teniendo relaciones en la cama de su hermana. "¿Qué fue lo que me detuvo?", empezó a cuestionarse con la cabeza hecha un lio. ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por Hinata?, ella parecía dispuesta, pero él, él no.

_Flash back_

_Ambos estaban sucumbiendo a las caricias del otro, la pelinegra enredaba sus dedos en aquellos rubios cabellos, mientras el oji azul pasaba sus manos de arriba abajo, delineando aquella figura, temiendo a su vez que se deshiciera en sus palmas. _

_Podía escuchar como se le dificultaba respirar, sus jadeos y suspiros cada vez que él le besaba el cuello y llegaba hasta su oído para susurrarle palabras de amor. De pronto un miedo lo asalt__ó__, ese era un paso muy importante para aquella pelinegra, ¿Por qué querría darlo con él?, no es que esa chica le importara mucho, quería vengarse de ella, "¿o no?", se descubrió dudando ante su antigua promesa._

_-Hinata-chan –se separ__ó__ un poco de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos._

_-Na…Naruto-kun –sus labios se quedaron entreabiertos, mientras sus perlas se veían ligeramente oscurecidas por el deseo._

_-¿Estas segura? –pregunt__ó__ aun clavado en su dulce rostro._

_-Si Naruto-kun, yo quiero estar contigo –su voz no dej__ó__ lugar a inseguridades, ella estaba muy dispuesta y se lo estaba confirmando._

_-Yo…yo…lo siento pero, no puedo Hinata –se levant__ó__ y se sentó a la orilla de la cama._

_Eso descoloc__ó__ a la joven, que enseguida sintió como si le cayera un balde de agua fría, ¿Naruto no quería estar con ella?, ¿Por qué?, ¿acaso no la amaba?, empezó a sentir como las lagrimas salían de sus ojos sin pensar en siquiera detenerlas. Las manos del chico se aproximaron enseguida a limpiar aquellas gotas que parecían brotar del dolor de su novia._

_-No pienses mal Hinata-chan…yo también quiero estar contigo, pero no aquí, ni ahora…tu mereces mucho mas –le sonrió tiernamente ante el desconcierto que ella reflej__ó__._

_-No…no entiendo –siguió disfrutando de las tenues caricias que él le dejaba al retirar su llanto._

_-Eres muy especial para mi, no quiero que te sientas obligada o presionada…_

_-No me siento así, yo quiero demostrarte mi amor, ¡quiero estar contigo Naruto-kun! –se desesper__ó__ un poco._

_-Déjame terminar Hinata-chan –la reprendió con una sonrisa- tu y yo estaremos juntos, solo, déjame preparar algo digno de ti…no permitiré que tu primera vez no sea como tu la soñabas…_

_-Pero… -sus mejillas ardieron de vergüenza._

_Tan concentrada estaba en mostrarle todo su amor al rubio, que había olvidado completamente su falta de experiencia en el tema, Naruto se estaba preocupando por ella, eso la conmovió, "si él no me amara, no pensaría así". Lo que conocía de su novio no era un secreto, él era mujeriego, parrandero, bastante vago y nada estable en sus relaciones, pero con ella era todo lo contrario, "por mi esta cambiando", sonrió sin darse cuenta._

_El oji azul entendió esto como una señal de aprobación a su idea, así que la abraz__ó__ con fuerza._

_-Te daré lo que mereces Hinata-chan –fue muy sincero._

_Fin flash-back_

Miró nuevamente al cielo, la pelinegra regresó del baño, había ido a refrescarse y acomodarse su ropa, no quería que la vieran llegar en el estado que la dejó el rubio. Lo abrazó por la espalda mientras él tenia clavada la mirada en aquella hermosa luna.

Había tomado una decisión, se abstendría de tocar a Hinata en ese aspecto, le daría largas para estar con ella, y cuando fuera el momento, la terminaría sin mayores consecuencias, tal vez ella sufriría, "ese era el plan", recordó, pero no seria tan patán como para encima de dejarla, llevarse su inocencia.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

-Así que ese era el favor, es algo muy interesante –tomó un sorbo de vodka.

-Hmp, ¿me ayudaras o no? –estaba impaciente por volver con la pelirosa, ¿Qué tal si algún degenerado se le había acercado?

-Por supuesto, ¿te parece venir a mi casa después de la escuela?, aquí en el estudio será mas fácil.

-No puedo, estoy castigado por tiempo indefinido… ¿no podrías ir tu?

-¿Ir yo?... bueno, que otra opción me queda, ya accedí a ayudarte, aunque, quiero que me expliques el motivo para solicitar mis clases.

-Hmp, eso no importa –no le diría la razón, si lo hacia ese aprovechado de Sai se reiría de él.

-En fin, tarde o temprano lo descubriré. Una cosa mas…

-¿Ahora qué?, no me gusta dejar tanto tiempo a Sakura –empezó a enfadarse.

-Precisamente de ella quiero que hablemos… ¿es algo tuyo?

-¿Tu que crees? –le respondió con sarcasmo.

-Me refiero a…tu sabes, ¿es algo mas que una simple conquista?

-No, no es mas que eso –reservaría que era su novia, entre menos gente estuviera enterada, mejor para él.

-Mn, y dime… ¿Naruto sabe que juegas con su hermana? –su sonrisa fingida se hizo presente.

Los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron de repente, no lo pudo evitar, la sorpresa se marcó en sus facciones, Sai no conocía a Sakura, ¿Cómo podía saber que era la hermana de Naruto?

-Vamos Sasuke, no crees que seria tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta, ¿o si?...no creo que haya muchas Sakuras por la ciudad, al menos no con ese extraño color de cabello, Naruto me ha hablado de ella, y aunque no la conocía, creo que se trata de la misma chica –le informó simple.

-Hmp, mas te vale no decírselo al dobe –lo sentenció con un tono que parecía de asesino.

-No lo haré, quiero ver cuanto puedes ocultarle a tu mejor amigo que sales con su hermana…y también, como le escondes a tu hermana que sales con su novia, o bueno, exnovia –si pudiera explotaría en una carcajada de pura diversión, pero él era alguien que difícilmente expresaba emociones, prefería plasmarlas en sus obras y no malgastarlas con los seres que lo rodeaban.

-Hinata y Sakura terminaron, ellas ya no tienen nada que ver –gruñó conteniéndose de mostrarle lo irritado que estaba.

-La pregunta es… ¿lo hicieron por que quisieron, o por causa tuya?, dime Sasuke, ¿te fijaste en la novia de tu hermana, antes, o después que ella lo hiciera?

-Eso no te incumbe, volvamos a la fiesta, ya no tenemos nada mas de que hablar –se giró dándole la espalda y caminando hacia la puerta.

"Maldición, tendré que cuidarme de Sai, no puedo permitir que le diga a Naruto de mi relación con Sakura".

…

-¿Estas bien? –llegó preguntando la rubia, aquella chica se veía algo pensativa.

-Ejhm, si, muy bien –le sonrió para disipar cualquier duda.

-Tu novio y Sai no han regresado, vaya que se están tardando…no has tenido ningún problema, ¿verdad?

-No, descuida, todo bien…mira allá vienen ya –divisó a los pelinegros que se acercaban apurados.

-Ya podemos irnos Sakura –mencionó llegando hasta la pelirosa, se veía mas serio que de costumbre.

-Espera, Sasuke-kun…antes de irnos…quiero hablar contigo, tu sabes, de lo que sucedió esta tarde –tenia que convencerlo con cualquier pretexto, lo llevaría a una de las habitaciones y ahí lo provocaría.

-¿Aquí?, mejor vamos a tu casa y-…

-No, mi padre puede estar ahí, y yo quiero hablar contigo primero…

-Mi habitación esta a su entera disposición, ya sabes Sasuke, es cómoda y muy amplia –le dio una mirada de complicidad.

-Si, perfecto, vamos Sasuke-kun –aprovechó el ofrecimiento de aquel chico.

-Hmp, bien…sígueme –la tomó de la mano y se dirigieron a la planta alta.

En el camino a dicho cuarto la oji jade pudo apreciar mas cosas en las que antes no pudo fijarse. En una mesa se hallaba una especie de cesta, contenía toda clase de pastillas y sustancias desconocidas para ella, los tríos y hasta cuartetos se devoraban en cualquier dirección a la que volteara.

-No mires –la regañó el azabache apurando el paso.

Llegaron a aquella puerta que parecía ser la mas grande del pasillo, el oji negro abrió como si nada, todos los invitados sabían que podían hacer lo que quisieran en la casa, menos entrar a 2 lugares, la habitación y el estudio de Sai, solo esos cuartos estaban vetados y prohibidos, a menos que él diera el permiso correspondiente, como era el caso de Sasuke y Sakura.

Era bastante "excéntrica", pensó la chica al recorrer con sus jades toda la superficie. La cama estaba directa a la puerta, era enorme, estaba preparada para que alguien se metiera en ella y descansara plácidamente, el edredón y las sabanas eran negras, además se veía que eran de una fina seda. Al lado derecho había un gran ventanal, las cortinas estaban corridas y eran de un tono rojo pasión, igual que la alfombra. En la esquina de esa misma dirección se hallaba un pequeño mini bar. A la izquierda la joven pudo distinguir un raro sillón, no le encontró forma y tampoco supo para qué era su uso, "eso no parece que sea para sentarse, ¿será ortopédico?". El techo parecía tener una especie de arneses colgando.

Las paredes se intercalaban una en tono negro, otra en tono rojo, al parecer eran los colores favoritos del amigo del pelinegro, a su vez algunos cuadros, parecían según la firma, hechos por él. Detrás de la cama estaba una puerta negra.

-Es el baño –le informó el pelinegro.

-¿Cuántas veces has estado aquí, Sasuke-kun? –preguntó mirándolo a los ónix.

-Una o dos –"mas de las que recuerdo".

-¿Con quién? –lo que hubiera hecho antes no le importaba, sabia la fama que lo antecedía, aun así le daba curiosidad.

-Con Sai –"y varias mujeres", obvio seguiría mintiéndole.

-¿Solo con él? –preguntó no muy convencida.

-Sakura, vinimos aquí para hablar del compromiso…céntrate en el tema quieres –le espetó frio, ya cansado de sus preguntas.

-Ah, si…eso –empezó a acercarse al chico.

El azabache la miró con cautela, ella se aproximaba con porte seductor.

-Y si mejor…lo dejamos para después… -empezó a pasar sus labios por el cuello del muchacho, mientras sus manos viajaban a los botones de la camisa de él.

-¿Qué crees que haces? –la tomó de las muñecas y la alejó un poco de él.

-Mn, nada…solo…divertirnos –eliminó la corta distancia y lo besó en los labios con desesperación.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

El peliplateado todavía estaba algo desencajado, se encontraban en la sala de la casa de su prometida, esperando a que los chicos aparecieran.

-Ten, tómate este té amor –se sentó a su lado la pelinegra.

-Mikoto… ¿crees que Sakura y Naruto me perdonen? –sus ojos azules se veían tristes y opacos.

-Kakashi, seguro que Sakura te dijo eso porque estaba resentida y hasta molesta…

-Eso lo sé, pero no quita el hecho de que ellos se hayan sentido abandonados por mi, ¿Cómo no pensé antes que dejarlos solos tanto tiempo les afectaría? –se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana.

-Solo querías darles lo mejor, además no los dejabas solos…

-Las niñeras no les daban el cariño y amor que les hubiera dado yo…

-Eras mas joven, no tenias experiencia en cuidarlos –no sabia de que forma consolarlo.

-Cuando Rima murió, lejos de enfocarme en mis hijos, me encerré en mi mundo, no se…tal vez no quería sentir tanto dolor, su pérdida es lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida…pero no justifica mi abandono, ellos me necesitaban…

-Todavía te necesitan…y si antes no pudiste estar con ellos como hubieras querido, ahora es el momento. Kakashi, de nada sirve la culpa, no si no hacemos nada mas que lamentarnos con ella –se situó frente a él y lo abrazó.

-¿Qué hago entonces?, ¿Cómo me acerco a ellos y les digo que no volverá a pasar?...

-Así, de la misma manera que me lo estas diciendo a mi…mi amor, quiero pedirte algo –se puso seria de repente.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Déjame hablar con Sakura…

-¿Qué?, ¿así como esta?, no lo creo prudente Mikoto, no quiero que te falte al respeto o te haga sentir mal…

-Eso no pasara, creo saber la manera de acercarme a ella, por favor, confía en mi –le pidió muy segura de si.

-Si eso crees, esta bien Mikoto, habla con Sakura… -accedió.

…

"¿Por qué ninguno contesta el celular?", la preocupación lo carcomía, y eso era bastante raro en él, nunca perdía la calma, siempre sabia que hacer, pero eso de no tener control sobre esos 4 cabezones, lo estaba sacando de quicio. ¿Dónde rayos estarían Hinata y Naruto?, ¿habían podido encontrar a Sakura y a Sasuke?, y la duda que mas retumbaba en él, ¿Por qué Sasuke había corrido tras Sakura?, "esos 2 se traen algo, ¿pero qué?". Tenia que averiguarlo, si descubría que ocultaban su hermano y la pelirosa, tendría todas las piezas del rompecabezas.

…

-Sakura –la llamó algo nervioso.

No supo ni en que momento habían llegado a tal situación. El sin camisa y ella encima llenándolo de besos, los 2 recostados en esa inmensa cama. No, no podían seguir, se supone que hablarían acerca de sus padres, ¿de cuando acá la pelirosa era tan pasional y desinhibida?

-Detente Sakura –la empujó levemente para poder sentarse.

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke-kun?, ¿no te gusta? –lo miró confusa.

¿Estaría haciendo algo mal?, claro que no era una profesional, el único conocimiento que tenia en eso de las artes amatorias, era lo que leía en las novelas románticas de Hinata y lo que veía en las películas, aun así, se estaba esforzando por provocar a Sasuke, pero este parecía mas bien molesto que excitado.

-Hmp, ¿Por qué estas haciendo esto? –la cuestionó taladrándola con la mirada.

-Bueno…es que…yo pensé que…te gustaría…

-Pues no me gusta, y antes de jugar a la mujer fatal deberías consultármelo primero –la regañó poniéndose de pie y buscando su camisa.

Se sintió la mas estúpida de las mujeres, ¿acaso aquella peliroja tenia razón?, ¿ella no inspiraba a que el pelinegro quisiera tocarla?, tenia que salir de dudas.

-Sasuke-kun… ¿no te atraigo? –preguntó con miedo.

-No se porque dices esas tonterías, ¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto? –permanecía de espaldas a ella, solo le faltaba abrocharse los botones y quedaría como si nada.

-Porque…porque no quieres estar conmigo…así que supongo que si no te dan ganas…es…es porque no te sientes atraído por mi –apenas y pudo terminar de hablar, no quería avergonzarse mas de lo que ya lo había hecho.

-No es eso, simplemente no me gusta que me mientan. Dijiste que querías hablar y lo único que hiciste fue lanzárteme encima.

-Eso es una excusa, si de verdad te gustara no habrías dudado en…en…tu sabes –se sonrojó de repente- cualquier hombre aprovecharía la oportunidad.

-¿Y tu cómo lo sabes?, ¿a cuantos les has dado la misma "oportunidad" que a mi? –se enfureció al imaginársela así de cariñosa con otros.

-A ninguno…yo solo…me lo imagino –bajó la mirada al verlo enfadado- ella tenia razón –murmuró por lo bajo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No importa, nada importa ya…mejor vámonos, tengo que llegar a la casa –se levantó de la cama presurosa.

-Antes no querías saber nada de tu padre, ¿y ahora te mueres por llegar a la casa? –la tomó del brazo y la hizo girar para confrontarla cara a cara.

-Ya te dije que no importa nada…solo quiero irme, ¡así que puedes llevarme o quedarte aquí con tus amiguitas, como tu prefieras! –se soltó de su agarre y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Sakura…

-¡¿Qué? –se volteó con los ojos empañados.

-¿En verdad quieres estar conmigo? –se acercó hasta ella y la tomó del mentón para que lo viera a la cara.

-Yo…si…bueno no exactamente…no lo sé -¿Qué le iba a decir?, que quería comprobar si él la deseaba, que era una insegura que se dejaba llevar por las palabras que una golfa le dijo, ¡no!, ¿para qué?, ¿para sentirse mas humillada y mas triste?. Comprobó que fue verdad, no sabia porque él estaba con ella, pero por atracción o deseo no era.

-No quiero que cuando lo hagamos no estés segura –los jades de ella se abrieron con sorpresa.

-Sasuke, no es necesario que me mientas –regresó su mirada al suelo.

-¿Qué?

-Sé que prefieres a otro tipo de mujeres, que yo solo soy una niña a la que ni siquiera te provoca tocar –se mordía la lengua para no dejar caer una sola lagrima.

-Si lo dices porque te frené, eso no es cierto…no quiero ser un aprovechado que abusa de la condición en la que estas ahora. Lo más importante es arreglar el asunto de nuestros padres.

Eso era cierto, en cualquier otra circunstancia no se hubiera detenido para llevársela a la cama, pero, que clase de hombre seria, si se beneficiara de la situación de dolor de Sakura, claro que ellos lo harían, como que se llamaba Sasuke Uchiha, ese era uno de sus principales planes para con ella, pero no ahí.

-Eso no tiene arreglo. No me cambies el tema, admítelo, preferirías esta con cualquier otra en la fiesta que conmigo…

-Bien, si es lo única manera de demostrarte que estas equivocada, ven, desvístete y metete en la cama –le ordenó quitándose la camisa de nuevo.

-¡Qué!, pero… -se puso nerviosa al escuchar la seriedad de sus palabras.

El azabache empezó a desabrocharse el pantalón y ella se volteó hacia la puerta de inmediato.

-Anda, ¿no era esto lo que querías? –se detuvo antes de bajar el cierre- aprovechemos entonces –le susurró en el oído derecho presionándola contra la madera.

Se quedó inmóvil, Sasuke la mantenía sujeta, de repente empezó a sentir como la mano de el recorría su espalda, el azabache tomo la orilla de la blusa y empezó a subir la prenda.

-Si no te desvistes tu, lo haré yo… -le mordió el cuello.

-¡No!, detente por favor Sasuke-kun –suplicó nerviosa.

-¿No pretendías que te mostrara lo atractiva que eres para mi?

-Si, ya lo comprobé, no sigas por favor –se alejó de él llevándose ambas manos a su nuca y después al rostro.

-No dudes de lo que siento por ti Sakura, no me habría tomado la molestia de pedirte que fueras mi novia si no sintiera nada.

-Lo sé, lo siento, es que…me deje llevar por…ya no importa.

-Hmp, ven –extendió sus brazos para recibirla.

-Gracias Sasuke-kun, por cuidarme y demostrarme que te preocupas por mi, no volveré a dudar de ti –se dejó estrechar por sus fuertes brazos.

-Mejor vámonos, este no es lugar para ti –la soltó para volver a ponerse la camisa.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿estas de acuerdo con su relación? –obviamente no tenia que explicarle a quien se refería.

-Son adultos, si mi madre quiere estar con Kakashi no le veo problema, siempre la he visto sola, creo que se lo merece.

No le molestaba en absoluto, si se ponía de parte de ellos, cuando al fin descubrieran todo lo que había pasado entre él y la pelirosa, no serian tan duros, además, mientras lo dejaran vivir su vida, que ellos vivieran la suya.

-Pero, ¿tu padre?

-El hace mucho que no siente nada por mi madre, ni ella por él. Es mejor así, siempre me ha parecido un fastidio –comentó sin darle mucha importancia.

-Pues a mí si me molesta que olvide a mi madre…

-Tu…no la conociste, ¿verdad? –se sentó a un lado de ella en la cama.

-No, murió cuando nací…antes pensaba que era mi culpa, pero…Naruto y mi padre me hicieron ver que no era así –sonrió triste al recordar esos días- he visto fotos, donde ellos lucen muy felices…hace mucho que mi papi no sonríe así…

-Y… ¿no te gustaría volver a verlo feliz?, tal vez mi madre logre eso –le acarició las mejillas.

-¿Y si se olvida de mi?, no quiero que me deje de lado…es mi papá…

-El no haría eso, creo que los ama demasiado, quisiera que mi padre me mirara como él los mira a ustedes –desvió sus ónix para que no se percatara del anhelo en su mirada.

-Sasuke-kun…

-Solo piénsalo, no digo que lo aceptes si no quieres, pero, dale una oportunidad de expresarse, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por él –en parte quería que ella se sintiera mejor, no sabia por que, pero no le gustaba verla triste, además Naruto era su mejor amigo, y si Sakura sufría, él también.

-Gracias, lo pensaré, solo porque tu me lo pides Sasuke-kun –se acercaron mutuamente y volvieron a unir sus labios en un delicado beso.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

Regresaron sin pista del paradero de sus hermanos, les parecía muy extraño que hubieran desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

-Chicos, aquí en la sala –les avisó Mikoto.

-¿Y Sakura? –preguntó el peliplateado a su hijo y a la oji perla.

-No los encontramos, fuimos a la casa pero no había nadie –respondió el oji azul.

-¿Dónde se habrán metido? –empezó a preocuparse la pelinegra mayor.

-Tranquila madre, por lo menos esta con Sasuke…

-Lo sé, pero, ya es muy tarde…

-Ya era hora, ¿Por qué no contestaste el celular? –llegó el pelilargo dirigiéndose a la chica.

-Es que…mn…no lo escuché hermano, perdóname –mintió Hinata.

-Sasuke tampoco contesta, Naruto, ¿tienes idea de donde estén?...

-No… -daba vueltas en su cabeza para descubrir la posible ubicación de su amigo y su hermana, pero nada se le ocurría.

-Entonces, solo queda esperar –se resignó el peliplateado rogando porque su hija estuviera bien.

Itachi no se tragó la mentira de su hermanita, para colmo había escuchado que venían de la casa del rubio, "espero que no sea lo que me estoy imaginando", hablaría con Naruto, eso lo tenia decidido, cuando las cosas con el compromiso se calmaran, lo enfrentaría.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

Salieron de la recamara tomados de la mano, en ese momento una puerta que se encontraba a la derecha se abrió.

-¡Sakura! –mencionó esa persona al reconocer a la pelirosa.

Los chicos voltearon, a la oji jade no le quedó de otra más que abrir los ojos ante la sorpresa, mientras que el azabache apretó la mandíbula y empuño sus manos, ¿podría esa noche ir peor?

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

**EEEyyyyy!, cuantos días desaparecí?, unos pocos solamente…**

**Capitulo 20 en línea =P, cuando subí el primero no me imaginaba llegar tan lejos, al menos no sin su apoyo, muxisimas gracias por sewir teniendo esta historia presente, a los ke se unieron a mi desde el principio y a los ke se reclutan en el camino, jajaja!...**

**¿Por qué será que me encanta que las personas los descubran?, ni yo lo se…jejeje, kien se imaginan ke puede ser?...aww Narutin no es tan desgraciado como lo imaginábamos (obvio no iba a dejar ke profanaran la cama de la pelirosa, jajaja), y Sasuke por lo menos sabe ser paciente, Sakura kiso jugar con fuego y por poco se chamusca…Itachi, *****¬*****, lo adoro, tiene una personalidad de sabueso ke no puede con ella, ke tan cerka estará de descubrir el embrollo?...**

**En fin, ps ke les puedo decir, ojala ke les haya gustado el capi, es mi único deseo y propósito al escribirlo…**_**DESEE-NEE**_** yo tmbn adoro el sasusaku (creo ke se nota), ojala a Kishimoto no se le ocurra matarnos la esperanza al final, como lo ha hecho desde ke tengo viendo Naruto!...y los ponga juntos, o si no, ni se imaginen ke seguiré escribiendo historias de estos 2, creo ke mi inspiración se iría al demonio, jajaja, pero en fin, thx a ti y a todos por dejar sus comentarios, alertas, favs, etc, etc!**

**Por cierto, una mención especial para mi amiga "**_**Lovely Wendy"**_**, muy FeliZ CumpleañoS HermozA, ke la pases de maraviya, y ps este capitulo va para ti!**

**Cuídense muxo, cualquier cosa, aki me tienen, les mando su abrazo de siempre, ke estén muy bien!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Naruto no me pertenece**

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

**La novia de mi hermana**

Capitulo XXI

-D..D..Deidara –articuló como pudo al ver al amigo de Itachi saliendo del baño.

El joven rubio los recorrió de arriba abajo, su mirada se centró en las manos unidas de ambos chicos, además si mal no había notado, ellos acababan de salir de la habitación principal, "así que si eran novios después de todo", pensó.

-Que bueno que me recuerdas. Sakura, nunca imaginé encontrarte por aquí –la pelirosa se veía nerviosa y el pelinegro a su lado muy irritado.- Tu eres el hermano de Itachi, ¿verdad? –preguntó por compromiso, obvio recordaba perfectamente a aquel muchacho.

"Tsk", maldijo mentalmente, precisamente tenían que toparse con ese maldito artista, que para colmo era amigo de su hermano. Si ese bastardo abría la boca, su relación con Sakura saldría a la luz y su plan se vendría abajo.

-Hmp, si –no le quedó mas que contestarle.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Nosotros vinimos a…a hablar con un amigo de Sasuke-kun, ahora que lo pienso, que bueno haberte encontrado Deidara, ¿podemos hablar? –se le ocurrió un plan para arreglar esa catástrofe.

El pelinegro la miró incrédulo, ¿de qué diablos quería charlar ella con ese imbécil?, si creía que él iba a permitírselo, estaba muy equivocada.

-Sakura –la jaló un poco para que el rubio no escuchara- ¿Qué crees que haces? –la cuestionó enojado.

-Sasuke-kun, déjame arreglar esto, no podemos arriesgarnos a que Deidara le diga a alguien que nos vio juntos, sé que si hablo con él puedo convencerlo –trató de tranquilizarlo.

-No, no voy a dejar que estén a solas.

-Si tu estas presente solo lo arruinaras, admite que eres muy impulsivo y celoso –lo dijo en un tono sereno, no quería provocarlo mas.

-Sakura… -se debatía internamente el hacerle caso o no, sabia que ella no intentaría nada con ese idiota, después de todo venían de estar a punto de tener relaciones, eso significaba que ella lo quería a él, pero aun así se le dificultaba permitir que se quedaran solos.

-Por favor Sasuke-kun, prometo que será rápido, mientras tu llama a Naruto, debe estar desesperado, dile que estamos en un parque o algo así, invéntale cualquier cosa, y coméntale que pronto estaremos en la casa, ¿si? –el pelinegro ya casi cedía.

-Bien, 5 minutos Sakura –advirtió muy serio.

-5 minutos Sasuke –aceptó dándole una mirada de agradecimiento.

Los vio entrar de nuevo a la recamara de Sai, después de todo no había muchos lugares donde pudieran tener privacidad, se quedó vigilando la puerta mientras le mandaba un mensaje a su rubio amigo.

…

Ambos permanecían de pie cerca de la puerta.

-Te preguntaras por que estoy con Sasuke-kun… -inició la platica.

-Sakura, no tienes obligación de darme explicaciones –estaba algo apenado, apenas si conocía a esa chica pero algo de ella lo atraía inmensamente.

-Él es mi novio –no vaciló en una sola de sus palabras.

-Ya veo, por eso estaba tan celoso cuando te propuse ser mi modelo…No me has llamado, no estas interesada en posar, ¿verdad? –le sonrió tristemente.

-Te equivocas Deidara, si no te he llamado es porque no había tenido oportunidad, ¿recuerdas que te dije que me daba gusto encontrarte aquí?…pues es porque así podremos ponernos de acuerdo con eso.

-Pero… ¿tu novio te lo permitirá?, él me ha dejado claro que no le parece… -empezaba a emocionarse, ¿ella aceptaría su propuesta?

-Sasuke-kun no esta muy convencido…aun así, respeta mi decisión siempre y cuando él me acompañe, ¿no es problema verdad?

-Claro que no, si esa es la condición que me pones para aceptar, por supuesto que él puede acompañarte –se alegró ante tal noticia.

-Gracias, en serio me hace mucha ilusión que quieras esculpirme…ah…Deidara… -se puso seria de repente.

-¿Qué pasa? –la miró curioso.

-Quiero pedirte algo muy importante…

-Lo que sea.

-Por favor…no le digas a nadie en especial a Ita-kun, que nos viste a Sasuke y a mi aquí, mucho menos que somos novios. Queremos mantener nuestra relación en secreto hasta que sea prudente, ¿podrías hacerlo?

-Si es lo que quieres, por mi no hay problema, aunque, ¿Por qué guardarlo en secreto?

-Es algo complicado, mi hermano es muy sobreprotector, mi padre no tiene la mejor imagen de Sasuke y además hay algunos problemas en mi casa, créeme que esto es necesario.

-Bien, no te preocupes, no diré nada –le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de apoyo.

-Gracias, oye y ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?

-Ah bueno, el dueño de la casa es conocido mio, también es artista, pero él pinta –comentó despreocupado.

-Ya veo. Bueno, debo irme, pero me gustaría que nos pusiéramos de acuerdo para empezar a trabajar.

-Claro, mira, te anotaré la dirección de mi departamento, ahí es donde hago mis obras. Tenia planeado rentar un local donde venderlas, pero Itachi me convenció de exhibirlas en la galería de su madre –empezó a escribirle la dirección en una servilleta que traía en un bolsillo.

-Gracias –tomó aquel papel cuando él se lo ofreció.

-Entonces los espero a ti y a tu novio, ¿el lunes te parece bien?

-Si, tengo libre a partir de las 4 de la tarde, ¿a qué hora crees mas conveniente recibirme?

-A la hora que prefieras, estoy en mi casa desde las 3, excepto los jueves que doy clases en un centro comunitario.

-Vaya, eres todo un estuche de sorpresas –empezó a reír, haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara.

-Sakura, ya pasaron los 5 minutos –entró el pelinegro sin tocar la puerta.

-Oh, claro Sasuke-kun, Deidara y yo ya terminamos, entonces, nos vemos el lunes, hasta pronto Deidara –se despidió del oji azul estrechando su mano.

-Adiós Sakura, ahm adiós Sasuke –se despidió de ambos.

-Hmp –la tomó de la mano y salió de la habitación.

-Espera Sasuke, vas muy rápido –la llevaba casi volando, prácticamente tropezaba con sus propios pies.

-¿Qué le dijiste?, ¿para qué diablos vas a verlo el lunes? –preguntó ya afuera de la casa.

-Le dije que tu eras mi novio, pero no te preocupes, no se lo comentara a nadie. También que me acompañarías durante el tiempo en que modele para la escultura, y nos veremos el lunes para empezar –tomó un poco de aire.

Genial, lo que tanto había tratado de evitar, ahora se volvía realidad, su novia posaría para otro, ese tipo la detallaría de pies a cabeza, su cuerpo, su rostro, su cabello, cada parte de esa mujer la cual le pertenecía a él, seria observada, para ser tallada por las manos de un completo extraño. Sintió que la cabeza se le calentaba de repente, nunca imaginó llegar a experimentar tanta furia, ni siquiera cuando peleaba con su hermano.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿estas bien? –se acercó un poco a él para tocarle la mejilla.

-No quiero…dije que te apoyaría, pero…no quiero –sus palabras salieron estranguladas por el coraje.

-No te entiendo, ¿estas diciéndome que no me acompañaras? –preguntó extrañada por la reacción del chico.

-Estoy diciendo que no quiero que lo hagas, no permitiré que poses para él –la tomó del brazo y la vio fijamente a los jades.

-No otra vez, Sasuke pensé que-…

-¿Qué sentirías tu si yo hiciera tal cosa?, ¿consentirías que cualquier mujer me tomara como su modelo y me esculpiera, así como él piensa hacer contigo?

-Esto no se trata de ti, si ese fuera el caso yo…yo… -"pero por supuesto que no", fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Ninguna mujer podía verlo como ella lo hacia, de solo pensar en alguien mas contemplándolo en todo su esplendor sintió una punzada de celos.

-¿Tu qué? –aproximó su rostro hasta el suyo.

-Yo…confiaría en ti –fue lo único que se le ocurrió- además tu estarás conmigo, aun no se como planea esculpirme, pero obvio no permitiré que sea bajo condiciones extrañas –siguió tratando de calmarlo.

-Hmp, eso queda mas que claro, ¿no esperara que te le fueras a desnudar o si?

-¡No!, bueno no lo sé, pero jamás haría eso con alguien…alguien…que no fueras tu –giró el rostro avergonzada, sentía que sus mejillas ardían como si tuviera fuego en ellas.

-Mas te vale –la tomó por la cintura y sus miradas se conectaron, mostrando en ellas el deseo que despertó de repente.

-Solo vayamos este lunes, si después de la primera visita no te convence, no volvemos a pararnos por ahí, por favor Sasuke-kun…

-Eres una molestia –mencionó con resignación-…esta bien… -aceptó derrotado, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?, pelear con ella y demostrarle que seguía siendo un desconfiado, no, no podía- pero…hay un problema –recordó de repente.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Sigo castigado…

-Rayos, ¿y ahora que haremos?...mn… ¡ya sé!, ¿y si Hinata me acompaña en tu lugar? –sugirió ingenuamente.

-De ninguna manera, si ese cretino trata de propasarse, Hinata no podrá detenerlo, es más, ella también se pondría en peligro. No queda otra opción, me las ingeniaré para salir de la casa sin ser descubierto –si como no, ya parece que iba a mandar a su hermana para que se siguieran acercando y retomaran su relación.

-Esta bien, solo espero que las cosas no se pongan peor si te atrapan.

-Nada pasara, ahora vámonos, le dije al dobe que íbamos en camino. Todos están en mi casa. También llamé a un taxi, debe ser ese –señaló en la acera de enfrente, la tomó de la mano y empezó a caminar.

-De vuelta al caos –suspiró abatida.

-Recuerda lo que me prometiste –le abrió la puerta del vehículo.

-Lo sé, pero…no será nada fácil –se acomodó en su pecho y el empezó a acariciarle la espalda y el cabello.

El camino de vuelta a la residencia Uchiha fue mas rápido de lo que imaginaron, estaban a dos cuadras cuando el pelinegro le ordenó parar al taxista.

-Deténgase aquí –mandó con tono seco.

El auto se detuvo, el azabache pagó y ayudó a la pelirosa a bajar.

-Pero Sasuke-kun, faltan 2 cuadras –comentó observando las casas a su alrededor.

-Hmp, lo sé, pero en cuanto lleguemos ya no podré hacer esto –la acercó hasta él y le abrazó fuertemente dirigiendo sus labios al oído de ella- solo serán unos minutos –susurró mientras le daba un ligero mordisco, mandando miles de descargas eléctricas al cuerpo de la chica en sus brazos.

Empezó a besarla con desesperación en los labios, a su vez la de ojos jades no se quedó atrás tomándolo de sus finas hebras negras y atrayéndolo mas a su boca.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

-Naruto, ¿Dónde te dijo Sasuke que estaban?, ya se han tardado mucho –al peliplateado ya se le había acabado la extensa paciencia que poseía, estaba muy preocupado por su hija, pasaba de la una de la madrugada y nada que llegaban.

-Tranquilo padre, Sasuke dijo que se le estaba dificultando convencer a Sakura-chan de calmarse, pero que estaba a punto de lograrlo, tal vez mi hermana se puso difícil y por eso es su retraso, no te preocupes, el teme sabe como cuidarla –trataba de convencer a su padre y a él mismo.

La puerta se abrió después de unos minutos, todos se tensaron, Kakashi salió al encuentro de los recién llegados y se colocó frente a su hija.

-¡Sakura!, estaba muy preocupado por ti –le informó cuando la vio sana y salva al lado del pelinegro.

La pelirosa no dijo una sola palabra, enfrentar la situación le estaba costando mas trabajo del que creyó.

-Sasuke, gracias por cuidarla –se dirigió ahora al hijo de su prometida.

-No fue problema –miró a la oji jade como impulsándola a cumplir su promesa.

-Sakura –se escuchó la voz de Mikoto detrás del peliplateado.

La pelirosa dirigió la vista hacia ella, fue una mirada dura y rencorosa, pero la pelinegra no se amedrentó.

-Creo que necesitamos hablar –llegó hasta ella Mikoto.

Itachi, Naruto y Hinata, se reunieron con ellos en el recibidor, estaban expectantes a lo que pudiera pasar.

-Usted y yo no tenemos nada que hablar –espetó con frialdad.

-Te equivocas, por favor dame la oportunidad de explicarme –sus palabras aunque suplicantes, eran serenas y cargadas de comprensión hacia la chica.

Sakura volteó hacia su novio, Mikoto era la madre de Sasuke y de sus amigos, escucharla era algo que le debía a ellos. Suspiró audiblemente y empezó a caminar a la sala seguida por su padre y por ella.

-Chicos, vayan a su habitación –les ordenó a sus 3 pelinegros.

-Vamos dobe –le indicó el ojinegro a su rubio amigo.

Los 4 jóvenes desaparecieron casi en seguida.

-Kakashi, podrías dejarnos solas –no fue una pregunta, mas bien se lo sugirió.

-Estaré en la cocina, preparando algo de té –le dio una última mirada a su hija y salió de ahí.

-Nada de lo que me diga me hará cambiar de opinión, si voy a escucharla es solo por sus hijos que son mis amigos –le advirtió desde un principio.

-Solo quiero que me escuches, mi intención mas que convencerte, es que me comprendas –se sentó cerca de ella.

-¿Y a mi quién me comprende?, ¿por qué tengo que entenderlos yo a ustedes, si ustedes solo se preocupan por realizar su amor sin considerarnos a nosotros?… -empezó a controlar su respiración para no acabar por gritarle.

-Es porque entiendo como te sientes que quiero hablar contigo. Sakura, ¿sabes cuanto llevo enamorada de tu padre? –preguntó para empezar la verdadera conversación.

-Ja, ni siquiera tenia idea de que estaba enamorada de él…

-Pues eso es porque no tenia esperanzas que él me correspondiera…pero llevo aguantando este sentimiento desde hace 10 años –le confesó haciendo que los jades de la chica se sobresaltaran.

-¿Tanto? …

-Si, claro que al principio solo fue atracción, después conforme nos seguimos tratando lo que sentía por él fue creciendo y clarificándose, hasta que me di cuenta que era amor…tu padre es un hombre excepcional…sé que lo sabes, tu lo ves igual, pero yo lo veo como mujer y tu como hija…dime Sakura, ¿Qué es lo que de verdad te impide aceptar nuestra relación?

-Ya lo dije, no quiero que él se olvide de mi madre, y tampoco quiero que el poco tiempo que nos dedicaba ahora te lo dé a ti –contestó irritada.

-Eso no pasara, en principio tu padre jamás podría olvidar a tu madre, ella fue el amor de su vida, le dejó 2 hijos maravillosos a los cuales adora, por lo mismo él no los dejara de lado…

-Usted que sabe, mi padre nos ha abandonado muchas veces, mas de las que quisiera recordar, nunca podrá entender lo que Naruto y yo sufrimos durante años –sus ojos empezaron a empañarse.

-Sé mas de lo que crees, y lo sé porque yo también lo viví…mi padre me abandonó a la edad de 5 años, y mi madre murió cuando yo tenia 7. Fui criada por mis abuelos, pero créeme que ellos aunque se hicieron cargo de mi…nunca me hicieron sentir amada, crecí sintiéndome sola, me obligué a encerrarme en un mundo donde solo contaba conmigo misma, nunca confié en otros porque temía que me abandonaran como lo había hecho mi padre. Es por eso que mi relación con Fugaku fracasó, cuando descubrí que ni siquiera podía brindarles a sus hijos un poco de su tiempo, supe que él no era la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de mi vida… -derramaba pequeñas lagrimas, trataba de contenerse para poder terminar de abrirse con la pelirosa.

-Yo…no lo sabía…

-Nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera mis hijos… ¿sabes que siento con tu padre?

-No…

-Todo lo contrario…con solo una mirada suya me siento completa, viva, amada, sé que él jamás me abandonaría, que le importo lo suficiente como para querer rehacer su vida conmigo, tal vez estemos actuando egoístamente, pero, creo que después de todo lo que hemos pasado, lo merecemos…¿no lo crees?

-Sé que si, sé que mi padre necesita a alguien que lo ame, que lo cuide y lo adore de un modo distinto al que lo hacemos Naruto y yo…¿pero como voy a saber que tu eres la indicada?,o, que cuando ustedes estén juntos él no va a preferirte por encima de mi, siempre he sido su princesa, su niña, la única mujer en su vida…quiero seguirlo siendo…no fue justo que al nacer le arrebatara el amor de mi madre, porque fue mi culpa, fue mi culpa que ella se muriera –estalló en lagrimas descontrolada, revelando por fin su sentir.

-Sakura…no fue tu culpa hija –la abrazó fuerte mientras la chica se deshacía de dolor- eso es lo que te duele ¿verdad?, sientes que es tu responsabilidad hacer feliz a tu padre por la tristeza que crees que le ocasionaste al nacer…

-Si permito que estén juntos…y tu lo haces sufrir…

-Nunca haría tal cosa, él es el amor de mi vida. Sakura –la miró fijamente a los ojos- él te adora, no pienses que con tu llegada le diste dolor porque al contrario, tu nacimiento lo ayudó a superar la pérdida de tu madre, sin ti tal vez no lo hubiera soportado, tu fuiste quien le dio esperanza…permíteme ayudarte, entre las dos podemos hacerlo sonreír nuevamente…

-Mikoto-san… –no sabia que decir, las palabras de aquella mujer le habían resultado como un bálsamo liberador.

-Quiero preguntarte algo, creo que con esto podrás entender mejor mis sentimientos… ¿Cómo te sentirías tu, si yo tratara de separarte de Sasuke? –preguntó acariciándole el rostro, sintiendo como se tensó la chica.

-¿Qué?, no sé…no sé a que se refiere –giró la cabeza apresurada, ¿Mikoto sabia de la relación de su hijo y ella?

-Estoy al tanto de lo que él siente por ti…y con tu reacción acabas de confirmarme que tu le correspondes –le explicó tranquilamente.

-Pero… ¿Cómo lo supo?

-En el momento en que corrió tras de ti…nunca lo había visto tan preocupado, además, él me ha hablado de ti…

Sakura la miró emocionada, nunca creyó que alguien podría darse cuenta de la relación de ambos, el hecho de poder hablarlo con otra persona que no fuera su amiga Hinata la hacia sentirse contenta.

-No me dijo tu nombre, pero ahora sé que se trataba de ti, él esta realmente enamorado…

-Si…yo también de él, pero nadie sabe que…

-No te preocupes, no le diré nada a tu padre, ni siquiera Sasuke sabrá que lo sé –sonrió cómplice.

-Gracias.

-Entonces, contéstame… ¿Cómo te sentirías si yo tratara de impedir que ustedes estuvieran juntos, o que no aceptara su relación?

-Supongo que mal…yo no podría alejarme de Sasuke-kun…

-Así es como yo me siento, Kakashi es todo para mi, y lo acepto con todo lo que conlleva, contigo y con Naruto, sé que su madre es Rima, y siempre lo será, pero quiero estar a su lado y ayudarlos en todo lo que ustedes necesiten, que me vean como su amiga, o como ustedes quieran verme, lejos de arrebatarles el cariño y el tiempo que Kakashi les brinda, quiero compartirlo…piénsalo Sakura, no pierdes un padre…si tu quieres, ganarías una madre y 3 hermanos…o bueno, 2 hermanos, un novio, y una mujer que vale por 2, porque con gusto acepto ser tu suegra.

Se limpió los restos de lagrimas que tenia en el rostro, no era nada fácil aceptar que su padre ya no solo seria de ella y de su hermano, pero Mikoto era una buena mujer, y tenia razón en todo lo que le había dicho, además ¿qué otra opción tenia?, ¿seguirse negando y hacer infelices a todos?, ¿o podía por lo menos intentarlo y ver si las cosas resultaban?

-Mikoto-san, creo que tiene razón, no me interpondré en su relación, solo le pido algo de paciencia…no será fácil aceptar su matrimonio, pero quiero formar parte de ello –unió sus manos a las de la pelinegra y le sonrió.

-Gracias Sakura, por supuesto que estaremos felices de contar con todos ustedes –la abrazó derramando mas llanto de felicidad.

-¿Puedo hacerle una petición especial? –quiso aprovechar el momento.

-Por supuesto, lo que quieras.

-¿Podría retirarle el castigo a Sasuke-kun?, es que…se me hace muy difícil no verlo ya que esta castigado…

-Bueno…creo que después de todo, se lo merece, se portó muy bien hoy, y ahora ya sé lo que ocultaba, como confirmo que no son malos pasos ni mucho menos, si, si le quitaré el castigo –accedió contenta.

-Gracias…

-Traje algo de té –entró el peliplateado que prácticamente había atinado el momento de su intromisión.

Las vio relajadas y su hija le sonreía con ternura. Se acercó dejando la bandeja que sostenía en la mesita de centro, y se dirigió a ella.

-Hija…

-Papi, perdón por lo que te dije, nunca quise hacerte sentir mal, es que…

-No te preocupes, además tú tienes razón, he sido un pésimo padre para ustedes.

-Claro que no, de haber sido así, no nos hubieras sacado adelante como lo hiciste, además tu también tenias que enfrentarte al dolor de haber perdido a mi mamá…papi…

-¿Que pasa princesa?

-Me da gusto que por fin hayas encontrado a una mujer con la que quieras rehacer tu vida –lo abrazó clavando el rostro en su pecho.

-Sakura… -sonrió conmovido, articulando un "gracias" a su prometida que no dejaba de verlos enternecida.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

**Hola!, como están?, me tardé un poco xk tuve una semana ajetreada, d exo si se fijan el capitulo no es muy largo pro no tuve tiempo de mas…**

**Ke les pareció?, muy soso, muy flojo, muy falto de emoción?..jajaja, puede ke si…bueno ustedes se preguntaran porke termino así, es justo ke no siempre se termine en el clásico tatatatan, las cosas entre Saku y Mikoto tenían ke llegar a una conclusión aceptable simplemente porque el meollo de la historia no se relaciona con esto, además no es un drama como para ke se creara un gran lio, los problemas serán de otro ámbito y ustedes ya se imaginaran cuales serán, una pista, tienen ke ver con los bakas!...nuestro personaje desconocido, fue Dei, kien reaparece en escena y ya veremos ke es lo ke ocasiona…**

**En cuanto a si me tardare con la conti, espero ke no, tmbn estoy avanzándole a mi otro fi asi ke espero ya no tener contratiempos. Enserio espero ke les haya gustado la actualización, ya con esto resuelto se viene lo bueno jajaja…**

**Por cierto, kiero pedirles a los ke saben de escultura, me den algún consejito o asesoría, siempre trato de documentarme para darle mas realismo al fic, como ya ven ke Dei es escultor, ps si alguien sabe de como se empieza a elaborar una obra de este tipo les agradecería mucho su ayuda, si no, ya me las ingeniaré con lo ke saco de internet. Bueno cualquier duda, comentario, critica, etc, la recibo gustosa.**

**Cuidense muxo, nos leemos después, les mando un fuerte abrazo!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Naruto no me pertenece**

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

**La novia de mi hermana**

Capitulo XXII

El fin de semana pasó rápido, ambas familias lo disfrutaron a su manera cada una. Fue una petición de la pelirosa que antes de empezar a convivir los Uchiha y los Hatake, tuvieran unos últimos días, tanto ella y Naruto con su padre, como sus amigos con su madre.

Por su lado, en la familia de los pelinegros, Mikoto le anunció a su hijo Sasuke, que por la madurez y responsabilidad que mostró al hacerse cargo de Sakura, le quitaría el castigo, esto lo sorprendió e internamente agradeció el gesto de su madre. El pelilargo empezó a idear varias hipótesis para explicar el comportamiento tanto de sus hermanos, como el del rubio y la pelirosa, tenía que reunir más información antes de lanzarse a una confrontación con los 4. Hinata, tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con su mejor amiga, y después de asegurarse que estuviera tranquila, pasó sus días libres con su madre.

**.../.../.../**

**.../.../.../**

Un nuevo día se alzaba, el Lunes que al parecer de la oji jade, marcaria una nueva experiencia para ella.

Se levantó de lo más contenta, el día anterior le había avisado a su padre que modelaría para un escultor, al peliplateado no le agradó mucho la idea, pero decidió respetarla, además se tranquilizó cuando ella le informó que su "amigo" Sasuke la acompañaría. Su hermano fue otro cantar, el joven rubio casi se le arrodilló para persuadirla de no ir, pero la pelirosa no dio su brazo a torcer y Naruto tuvo que aceptar al final que ella acudiera a ver a aquel "artista".

…

El día en la escuela transcurría tranquilo. El timbre que anunciaba su receso resonó por todo el colegio mientras los alumnos salían desatados de las aulas.

-Que emoción que hoy empiece tu día como modelo Saku –se acercó la pelinegra al lugar de su amiga.

-Lo sé, desde la mañana estoy nerviosa, no tengo idea de como me vaya a ir. Oye Hina, ¿qué es lo que tendré que hacer, sonreír, o estar seria, sentada, parada, dejar abiertos o cerrados los ojos?, ¡ay, no sé como se posa para eso!… -se desesperaba mientras salían del salón.

-Tranquila Saku, supongo que Deidara te dirá lo que tienes que hacer…lo que me preocupa es que hará Sasu, mn…¿crees que se porte bien?, digo, como me platicaste que le cae muy mal y que no le gusta la idea de que poses… -recordaba la de ojos perlas.

-Ni me lo recuerdes, espero que salga todo bien, porque le prometí que si no terminaba de convencerlo la sesión de hoy, olvidaría la idea de posar.

Se detuvieron de golpe al encontrarse con sus respectivos hermanos.

-Hola chicas, ¿van hacia la cafetería? –preguntó el rubio con la mirada clavada en su novia.

-Mn, íbamos a buscar unos libros para una tarea que nos dejaron, ¿quieren acompañarnos? –contestó la pelirosa enviándole la indirecta al azabache.

-Hmp –sonó como un si para los demás.

Entraron a la biblioteca que prácticamente estaba vacía, los estantes estaban distribuidos en 2 plantas, había algunas mesas las cuales pasaron de largo ya que no pensaban quedarse ahí.

-¿De qué son los libros que buscan? –cuestionó el oji azul.

-Unos de Historia y otros de Algebra…es mas, ya sé, ¿Por qué no van tu y Hinata por los de Historia mientras Sasuke y yo conseguimos los otros? –se le ocurrió a la oji jade, quien guiñó un ojo a su amiga.

-Buena idea, así no tardamos tanto –empezó a caminar Naruto arrastrando por el brazo a una pelinegra muy sonrojada.

-Buen movimiento, deshacerte del dobe y de mi hermana al mismo tiempo –la abrazó por la espalda y le besó el cuello cuando los otros desaparecieron de su vista.

-Vayamos por los libros –lo tomó de la mano dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

Obvio ese fue un movimiento calculado. Si mandaba a Naruto con Hinata era para que ellos pudieran darse cariño, así como ella planeaba hacer con el pelinegro. Lo había extrañado mucho los días que no lo vio, y en la mañana no tuvo oportunidad de besarlo y hablar con él ya que el rubio los hizo llegar tarde.

La acorraló en el rincón más alejado que encontró, entre los libros de Biología y Química. Como ansiaba tocarla y besarla, se sorprendía de estar tan desesperado por esa mota de cabellos rosados. Cada día que pasaba veía mas lejano el momento de terminar con la relación.

-Te extrañé mucho Sasuke-kun –le comentó en susurros abrazándolo delicadamente.

-Hn –formó una sonrisa torcida con los labios- entonces demuéstramelo –empezó a besarla fieramente mientras le rodeaba la cintura con sus fuertes manos.

…

-Naruto-kun –suspiró para llevar un poco de aire a sus pulmones después del apasionado beso del rubio.

-Hinata-chan, no tienes idea de como te extrañé, ya quería probar tus bellos labios –juntó su frente a la de ella mientras le sonreía.

-Yo…también –le confesó con las mejillas llenas de rubor.

-Sabes, estar contigo se ha convertido en lo mejor de mis días…nunca pensé sentir algo como lo que estoy sintiendo –"¿Qué estoy diciendo?, ¿Por qué le digo estas cosas?, peor aun, ¿por qué pienso que no es un engaño lo que siento?", se llenó de temor al descubrir lo que estaba a punto de confesarle.

-¿Qué estas sintiendo Naruto-kun? –con solo verlo a los ojos podía percatarse de que él decía la verdad, ¿le iba a decir ahí en su cara que la amaba?, se emocionaba la chica.

-Siento…siento que…no quiero alejarme nunca de ti Hinata –fue lo mejor que pudo pronunciar para no delatarse completamente.

-Naruto-kun… -se enterneció ante la confesión de su novio.

…

Buscaba algo que leer, había días en que le gustaba estar solo y acudir a la biblioteca para relajarse leyendo algún libro. Empezó a caminar por los pequeños pasillos que se formaban entre los estantes, al dar vuelta en uno se quedó congelado. Al fondo de este, un rubio muy conocido y una pelinegra en quien no dejaba de pensar, estaban muy acaramelados, dándose un ardiente beso y acariciándose como si no existiera nadie mas en el mundo. "Así que ellos tienen algo que ver", se sorprendió y entristeció aquel pelirojo dándose la vuelta antes de que lo vieran.

…

-Sasuke-kun, Naruto y Hinata deben estar buscándonos –lo empujó con ternura para que la dejara respirar.

-Que se esperen –le importó poco la queja de la chica y volvió a posarse en su cuello, degustando la tersa y cálida piel de ella.

-El timbre esta por sonar –le avisó con los ojos cerrados, enredando sus finos dedos en el cabello azabache- corrección, acaba de sonar –le mencionó al escuchar aquel característico sonido.

-Yo no oí nada –continuó bajando por su clavícula y abriéndole los botones de la blusa con los dientes.

Sintió una brisa caliente cuando él sopló en su pecho descubierto, enseguida recobró la compostura y se alejó de su novio cerrándose de nuevo los botones.

-No seas aburrida –la siguió él posicionándose de nuevo a su espalda.

-¡Teme, Sakura-chan!, ¿encontraron los libros? –resonó la voz fastidiosa del rubio.

-Hmp, no –contestó simple y cubriéndole la vista al oji azul, mientras la pelirosa se acomodaba la blusa.

-Pero…¡claro que no los van a encontrar aquí, este no es el pasillo donde están los libros de Algebra!

-Es que Sakura recordó que necesitaba otro libro –colocó sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón mientras caminaba hacia una esquina- mira Sakura, aquí esta –tomó un libro sin siquiera leer el nombre y se lo pasó a la chica.

-Si…gracias Sasuke-kun –le siguió la corriente.

-Bien, entonces vayamos a clases, podrás buscar los otros a la hora de salida hermanita –se tragó toda la mentira de su pelinegro amigo.

-Claro Naruto –se acomodó al lado de su amiga y suspiró aliviada.

-¿Sakura-chan tu y mi hermano…? –le preguntó en voz baja, alejándose un poco de los chicos.

-Si…y…¿tu y Naruto? –le regresó la pregunta.

-Si… -se coloreó el rostro pálido de la joven oji perla, a la vez que sonreía en complicidad con su amiga.

…

El rubio se estacionaba fuera de la casa de los pelinegros.

-Hasta luego Saku, que te vaya muy bien con lo de modelar –le deseó la oji perla antes de bajar del vehículo.

-Gracias Hina, mn Sasuke, te espero a las 3:30 en la casa –le recordó a su novio, que ante los ojos de su hermano solo era un muy "buen amigo", que tendría la buena intención de hacerle compañía.

El pelinegro asintió no muy convencido mientras abría la puerta del coche.

-Ah, ¡espera teme!, tengo algo que decirte –se bajó Naruto corriendo hasta el oji negro.

-¿Que quieres dobe? –giró hacia el mientras su hermana entraba a la casa.

-Quiero encargarte mucho a mi hermanita, sé que la cuidaras como si fueras yo…digo, después de todo yo haría lo mismo por Hinata, por favor teme, no vayas a dejar que intente propasarse con ella –le suplicó muy serio el oji azul.

-Descuida, si ese idiota intenta algo, no dudaré en partirle la cara –y así era, la verdad que solo esperaba que aquel hippie vividor cometiera un solo error, para echársele encima y molerlo a golpes.

-Bien, gracias –se tranquilizó el rubio regresando al auto.

-¿Qué le dijiste a Sasuke, Naruto? –quiso saber la pelirosa.

-Solo que te cuide y que este pendiente de que ese "artista" –dijo sarcástico- no intente propasarse.

-Ashhh, tu y tu paranoia, ya verán que Deidara es una buena persona –mencionó irritada. Lo que le faltaba, de por si Sasuke ya estaba en guardia contra aquel chico, ahora con las palabras del rubio, su novio se sentiría mas apoyado para estar a la defensiva contra su amigo escultor.

…

Estaba a punto de salir hacia la casa de la oji jade, se le hizo algo tarde, aunque fue a propósito, lo que menos deseaba, era ir a ponerle en bandeja de plata a su novia al maldito escultor ese.

-Y, ¿a dónde con tanta prisa hermano? –lo interceptó el pelilargo que venia saliendo del comedor.

El azabache lo miró frio y no dijo palabra alguna, pasó a su lado y se dispuso a abrir la puerta de la entrada.

-Espero que no vayas a tener algún altercado con Deidara, el solo quiere trabajar profesionalmente con Sakura –volvió a escuchar la voz de su hermano a su espalda, así que él ya sabia que acompañaría a la pelirosa- por cierto, como que últimamente tu y ella, se han acercado mucho, ¿no es así?, ¿no me digas que ya se te cumplió tu sueño y por fin Sakura te hizo caso? –su tono fue bastante perspicaz.

El pequeño oji negro solo volteó el rostro hacia Itachi y sonrió arrogantemente, después de eso regresó su vista a la puerta y salió como si nada.

"¿Qué diablos significó eso?", se preguntó alarmado el pelilargo, "¿no será que Sakura y Sasuke…?, no, imposible…Sakura no ha demostrado tener algo que ver con mi hermano, además seria mucha coincidencia que ellos tuvieran algo, justo al mismo tiempo que Hinata y Naruto, no, debe ser otra cosa", descartó su sospecha tranquilizándose un poco.

…**.../….../...…./**

…..**./...…./….../**

Y ahí estaban por fin frente a la puerta de aquel desgraciado, quiso postergar ese encuentro tanto como pudo. Primero, llegó exigiéndole a su novia que le preparara algo de comer porque estaba hambriento, esta no pudo negársele y lo complació apurada; luego se tardó mas de 15 minutos en encontrar un taxi, después de encontrarlo, le dio mal las indicaciones al taxista, por lo que un viaje que seria de 10 minutos, se volvió de 40. Para finalizar, cuando bajaron del taxi, al bueno del azabache, se le ocurrió subir por las escaleras los 10 pisos que fácilmente hubieran ascendido por medio del elevador. A la pelirosa no le quedó de otra mas que obedecerlo, "hay que ejercitarnos para mantenernos sanos", le dijo cuando ella quiso protestar. Prácticamente, habían parado en cada piso para que él se la comiera a besos, con el pretexto de que era temprano y él la extrañaba mucho cuando no la veía, eso la desarmó y permitió que en cada piso que avanzaban, se quedaran por cerca de 5 minutos acariciándose y besándose como la pareja de enamorados que eran.

Pero ya nada de eso importaba, porque aunque tarde, no había podido impedir que llegaran a la cueva de aquel rufián.

-Vámonos, al parecer no esta –dijo el azabache tomándola de la mano para partir, después del primer timbrazo que dio.

-Espera Sasuke-kun, apenas acabamos de llamar a la puerta –se sostuvo en su sitio la chica.

El oji negro exhaló aire fastidiado, deseaba que el rubio idiota ese, hubiera salido de emergencia del país y no volviera jamás, o al menos hasta que su pelirosa novia estuviera domesticada y fuera tan obediente como para hacerle caso en todo a él.

La puerta se abrió de repente, dejando ver al chico de cabello largo. A Sasuke le empezó un tic en el ojo cuando lo vio ahí, frente a ellos. El idiota pervertido no traía camisa, solo unos jeans desgastados, con más agujeros que el queso Gruyere, su cabello estaba algo despeinado y sus manos llenas de arcilla, al igual que su torso.

El rubio les sonrió apenas vio los jades de la pelirosa, abrió la puerta de par en par y los invitó a pasar.

-Pensé que ya no vendrían, como son las 6 de la tarde y tu me dijiste que a las 4 –comentó mientras tomaba una toalla mojada y se limpiaba las manos- pero por favor, siéntense.

Les indicó un hermoso sofá de piel en color negro, que se encontraba pegado a la pared izquierda en el recibidor. El lugar era amplio, frente al sofá estaba una mesa de madera, con tallados algo singulares.

-Me la regaló un amigo que es bueno con la madera –les informó al verlos contemplar aquella pieza.

-Es muy bella –sonrió la pelirosa pasando su mano por el tallado.

-Si quieres te lo presento.

-Hmp, para que, ¿para después de que tu la esculpas en arcilla, él la talle en madera? –bramó el pelinegro conteniendo su ira.

-Sasuke-kun –le tomó la mano tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Bueno, mn, ¿quieren algo de tomar? –cambió drásticamente el tema, no quería que el hermano de su amigo lo siguiera masacrando con la mirada.

-Si.

-No –contestó el pelinegro mirando a su novia.

-Ahm, bueno no –cambió de parecer la chica.

-Bien, entonces…déjame terminar de preparar algunas cosas y empezamos –sonrió el oji azul dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a una puerta que estaba en el pasillo al lado del sofá.

-Sasuke-kun, por favor, quita esa cara –le suplicó al verlo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Que quieres?, ¿que le sonría como si me hiciera gracia que te vaya a esculpir? –empezó a recorrer aquella estancia rincón por rincón.

Frente a ellos, había una barra que dividía lo que supuso, el rubio usaba como cocina, solo era una estufa, unos estantes también de madera, y el refrigerador, este era enorme, de seguro para guardar todas las bebidas alcohólicas que esos viciosos se bebían a diario, se le ocurrió.

A la izquierda del sillón empezaba un corredor angosto y no muy largo, en él se descubrían 3 puertas, una de tamaño grande, que era donde entró el rubio, otra mediana y la última que era más pequeña y que estaba hasta el fondo.

-Listo, ya le di un poco de orden a mi área de trabajo –salió el chico de aquel cuarto.

-Entonces, mn, ¿Qué tengo que hacer? –se ruborizó la pelirosa poniéndose de pie.

Al azabache no le gusto nada que ella se sonrojara por alguien que no fuera él, se paró casi enseguida después de que ella lo hiciera y se colocó a su lado, taladrando nuevamente al escultor.

-Para empezar, decidiremos como quieres que te esculpa…a mi me gustan las poses espontaneas, así que modélame como mejor te parezca. Vengan, pueden ver algunas de mis obras para que se den una idea –los guio hasta su lugar de trabajo.

Cuando entraron a aquel cuarto, los ojos jades de la chica se abrieron sorprendidos. Era un espacio grandísimo, abarcaba más extensión que la del recibidor, tenía un ventanal que otorgaba una vista asombrosa, a la vez que los pocos rayos de luz que quedaba, iluminaban todo lo que había ahí.

Unas sábanas blancas cubrían unos bultos que se recargaban en la pared, en el centro una gran mesa con varias herramientas, y una gran masa de arcilla. En un rincón un pequeño torno, en la otra pared un enorme lavabo y lo que parecía ser un horno.

-Digamos que hago todo tipo de obras, en veces me dedico a la alfarería –le platicó a la chica que escrutaba el lugar.

-Debe ser difícil –miró con atención el torno.

-Oh no, es muy fácil, cuando quieras te enseño.

-Tsk –se escuchó un chasquido de dientes.

¿Qué pretendía ese infeliz?, acaso creía que no había visto aquella película donde después de jugar con el barro, la parejita protagonista se fue directo a hacer el amor, ese cerdo de seguro quería hacer lo mismo con su novia, pero ni loco los dejaba a solas.

-Bueno, ejhem, aquí están algunas de las piezas que he hecho –se puso nervioso ante el aura maligna que desprendía ese azabache.

-Que…bellas –dijo apenada la chica, cuando él retiró las sábanas que cubrían tales esculturas.

El pelinegro apretó los puños enojado, si creía que a Sakura la iba a esculpir de esa forma, ya podía darse por muerto. Esas figuras eran mujeres desnudas, con solo una manta cubriendo de la cintura para abajo dejando muy, pero muy al descubierto el torso de aquellas modelos, quienes no tenían rostro, ya que la figura se cortaba en el cuello.

-¿No pretenderás desnudar a Sakura, verdad? –preguntó en tono frio venido desde ultratumba.

-¡Sasuke-kun! –se avergonzó y escandalizó la oji jade por la pregunta de su novio.

-¡Que!, ¡no!...po…po…por supuesto que no –el nerviosismo se apodero de él, esa no era su intención, sabia que la chica era menor de edad, y además lo que le interesaba de ella no era tanto su bello y escultural cuerpo, sino su fino y bello rostro.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo piensas esculpirla? –atacó sagaz mientras alzaba una ceja esperando respuesta.

-Bueno, puede cubrirse con una sábana –se le ocurrió, pero al ver la mirada de advertencia del chico, optó por otra sugerencia- …o…un vestido.

-Pues no me molesta la idea de la sábana –apoyó Sakura colocándose frente al pelinegro.

-Sakura… -moderó la voz para no gritar.

-No traje ningún vestido, y creo que no empezar hoy seria mucha pérdida de tiempo –simplificó esperando que Sasuke la comprendiera y pensara igual que ella.

El pelinegro la tomó de la mano y la sacó del cuarto.

-De ninguna manera voy a permitir que te quites la ropa en este lugar –la sentenció serio.

-Sasuke-kun, colocaré la sábana de tal forma que me cubra perfectamente…será como traer puesto un vestido –utilizó un tono suplicante.

-Sakura…

-Sasuke-kun…

-Bien, pero seré el primero en verte, y si no me convences, no saldrás así, ¿entendido?

-Entendido –asintió rápidamente con la cabeza, y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

-Deidara, usaré la sábana –le informó regresando a aquel cuarto.

-Bien, por aquí debo de tener alguna –se acercó a una ropero que no habían visto, ya que las esculturas lo cubrían. Empezó a sacar varias prendas que él utilizaba cuando trabajaba, y por fin encontró algo útil.

-Ten, el baño es el que esta al fondo –le indicó pasándole la sábana de seda, esta era de un precioso tono carmesí.

-Ahora vuelvo –se dirigió a desvestirse mientras el pelinegro la seguía con la vista.

-Sé que no te agrada la idea…pero, no tienes de que preocuparte, se ve que Sakura te quiere y te considera importante como para pedirte acompañarla –se animó a intentar entablar conversación con el novio de la oji jade.

-Hmp, conozco a los tipos como tu –lo miró con ojos críticos, "yo soy uno de ellos", pensó para si- se aprovechan de cuanta ingenua se encuentren por el camino, creen que es fácil conseguir a cualquier chica con el pretexto que les da el ser artistas…no voy a permitir que Sakura caiga en tus redes, ¿me oíste?.

-Vaya…pensé que le tenias mas confianza, a kilómetros se ve que Sakura se muere por ti –fue contundente y no vaciló ante la mirada que el pelinegro le había mandado.

El azabache se quedó mudo en su sitio, ¿seria verdad que él era un desconfiado?, ¿Sakura en realidad seria una buena y fiel novia?, un nudo de sensaciones empezó a formarse en su interior. No, Sakura era igual a todas, apenas le diera la espalda tal vez ella lo engañaría con ese artista, o peor, volvería con su hermana, pero, entonces, ¿Por qué ella siempre trataba de darle gusto?, ¿Por qué cuando ella lo miraba a los ojos, el no veía mas que honestidad y amor en ellos?, "no te engañes, ella es una buena mentirosa", quiso convencerse, aunque en el fondo, sabia que el único mentiroso y traidor, era él.

-¡Sasuke-kun, ya terminé, ven para que apruebes como me veo! –gritó la chica aun encerrada en el baño.

El pelinegro caminó hacia allá, y tocó la puerta para que ella le permitiera pasar.

-Y bien, ¿Cómo me veo? –preguntó sonriéndole después de que él cerró la puerta al entrar.

"Hermosa y ardiente", eran las palabras que le vinieron a la mente, se veía tan provocativa y tan inocente a la vez, ¿Cómo alguien cubierta solo por una sábana roja podía verse así?, "solo porque es ella", sonrió contemplándola de la cabeza a los pies.

Se había anudado aquella tela por el cuello, haciéndola lucir como una mujer de los tiempos de la antigua Roma, la sábana le arrastraba, así que ella la mantenía agarrada por un extremo, dejando ver sus hermosos y exquisitos pies, sus hombros y espalda, creaban una perfecta simetría con el resto de su cuerpo, su cintura y cadera remarcándose por aquel improvisado vestido, hacían que el pelinegro quisiera saltarle encima.

-Esa sonrisa, ¿significa que te gustó? –se acercó a él vinculando sus miradas.

-Me encanta, tu me encantas –la tomó de la cintura y le abrió los labios con los suyos, enredando su lengua con la de ella y enviándolos a una realidad distante y ajena, donde solo existían ambos.

-Sasuke-kun, se hará mas tarde –sonrió cálidamente, rozándole la mejilla al chico.

-Solo quiero contemplarte un momento mas, tenerte solo para mí un minuto –le pidió abrazándola y recorriendo su espina dorsal, bajando hasta sus glúteos.

-Sasuke-kun –suspiró al sentir como la acariciaba.

Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse mientras la recargaba en la pared y la levantaba por la parte posterior de ambas piernas. Ella se apoyó en él, aprisionándolo por la cintura, sus manos recorrían desesperadas la espalda y el pecho del chico.

El azabache empezó a subir la tela, dejando así expuestas las extremidades de su novia, sus palmas palpaban la piel sedosa de la pelirosa, arrancándole dulces jadeos.

-Sasuke-kun, por favor, estamos en casa de Deidara –lo detuvo de pronto.

Un miedo súbito se instaló en su pecho, el pelinegro estaba tan excitado, el hecho de que él tratara de tomarla ahí, de pronto la aterró. No quería que su momento mágico fuera en el baño de alguien a quien acababa de conocer. Cuando eso pasara tenia que ser especial, algo digno de recordarse.

El oji negro pareció reaccionar y se alejó de ella, refrescándose el rostro en el lavabo. ¿Acaso estaba tan desesperado por reafirmar lo que ella sentía por él, que no le importaba hacerla suya en un baño?, ya antes había tenido experiencias así, pero eso era con chicas de las cuales ni recordaba el nombre, esto era diferente, Sakura requería y merecía un trato especial, se descubrió planeando algo mejor.

-No estas enojado, ¿verdad? –preguntó con temor la oji jade.

-Claro que no. ¿Te asusté? –le tomó el mentón vacilante, no quería que ella se alejara de él por sus estúpidos arrebatos de lujuria.

-¡No!, no me asusté…es que, no quería que te enojaras –se explicó apresurada.

La miró comprensivo dándole un beso en la frente, ya después hablarían sobre el tema, ahora era más importante terminar el asunto de la escultura. La tomó de la mano y abrió la puerta.

-Cuanto antes terminemos con esto, mejor –entraron a la habitación.

El rubio los vio discretamente. Enseguida se imaginó lo que cualquiera en su posición hubiera pensado, ellos venían de estar juntos. El con el cabello ligeramente más alborotado, y las ropas desacomodadas. Ella con el rostro avergonzado, los ojos brillantes y la respiración jadeante. Además de que habían estado mucho tiempo encerrados en su baño. Sin duda el hermano de Itachi había querido demostrar que Sakura era suya, pensó concluyente.

-¿Empezamos? –sonrió la oji jade nerviosa.

-Claro, ven, colócate aquí –le señaló el centro del ventanal.

-¿Así esta bien? –se paró derecha alisándose la sábana con las palmas.

-Perfecta –hizo amago de tocarle el rostro pero una voz lo frenó.

-Sin tocar –advirtió el azabache detrás de él.

-Es simplemente para memorizar su rostro, como modeló la arcilla con mis manos, se me facilita esculpir si toco el objeto que voy a modelar –explicó sereno.

-Imponte un reto y escúlpela sin tocarla, será más difícil pero más gratificante cuando lo logres, te lo aseguro –contratacó altanero.

-Sasuke-kun…

-No, esta bien Sakura…puedo esculpirte sin tocarte –aceptó el desafío de aquel pelinegro que empezaba a colmarle la paciencia con sus celos.

El rubio empezó a trabajar con la arcilla que desde hace rato tenia lista, estaba tan concentrado que su vista pasaba de su material, a su musa. La pelirosa lo miraba seria, casi sin querer parpadear.

-Sakura, relájate –le pidió dulce.

-Es que…no sé como –se puso más nerviosa al percatarse que lo estaba haciendo mal.

-Piensa en algo que te alegre, algo que te guste, en fin, lo que sea que te haga sonreír –le sugirió regresando la vista a la arcilla. Cuando volteó nuevamente hacia ella, algo en su interior despertó, estaba tan hermosa, tenia una tierna sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, esa imagen lo hizo sonreír a él también sin darse cuenta, ¿acaso sentía algo por Sakura?, se preguntó de pronto. Siguió con sus ojos lo que ella veía, y ahí, después de sentir una punzada de dolor y de envidia, al ver como ella lo contemplaba a él, a aquel soberbio y arrogante pelinegro que a su parecer, no la merecía; supo que si, si sentía algo por ella, se había enamorado de la pelirosa y ella estaba enamorada de alguien mas.

...…**./...…./….../**

…...**./….../...…./**

**Hola!, ¿Cómo estamos?, yo aki esperando que ustedes estén de lo mejor =)…**

**A partir de ahora la historia se moverá algo mas rápido, disfruten de los momentos NaruHina y SasuSaku xk no sabemos cuando puedan terminar, jajaja, risa malvada, no se crean pero ya viene una nueva etapa.**

**Awww pobre de Dei, mira ke fijarse en la pelirosa que esta mas ke ciega por el pelinegro, kmo ven, le dará Saku alguna oportunidad?...ke les pareció el capitulo?, Sasu a pesar de su celotipia como ke se logró controlar un pokitin…mn, na, se portó bastante mal, jeje!...y Gaara ke descubrió a los lujuriosos del rubio y la pelinegra….**

**En fin, espero ke me lleguen sus opiniones, quejas, sugerencias, o cualquier comentario ke gusten escribirme, grax x seguir al pendiente, espero regresar pronto, ya saben ke por lo general no tardo muxo, así ke nos estaremos leyendo en estos días!**

**Cuídense, les mando infinidad de bendiciones, un gran saludo y un abrazote! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Naruto no me pertenece**

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

**La novia de mi hermana**

Capitulo XXIII

La vista era hermosa, se encontraban disfrutando del ocaso en aquel mirador al que la había llevado, fue sugerencia de la pelinegra para calmar a su rubio amor, aunque él todavía seguía intranquilo.

-Naruto-kun, ya te dije que Sasu cuidara muy bien de Sakura, además el amigo de mi hermano-…

-No me hables de ese tipo Hinata-chan, solo de escuchar que lo mencionas se me revuelve el estomago. A buena hora vino a sonsacar a mi hermana, eso sin mencionar que a ti también te vio con deseo la primera vez, ¿o ya se te olvido?

La pelinegra solo negó con la cabeza y volvió a clavar su mirada en el paisaje. Poco a poco el oji azul la atrajo con su brazo y la abrazó tiernamente.

-Discúlpame Hinata-chan, es que, sigo molesto con el asunto de mi hermana y la maldita escultura.

-Lo sé Naruto-kun, pero si para ti no es fácil, imagínate para Sasuke-kun –empezó a reír al pensar en lo celoso que estaría su hermano.

-Ehh, ¿y por qué no habría de ser fácil para el teme?, él solo es amigo de Sakura-chan –la miró desconfiado.

-Ah, este, pues si, ellos solo son amigos, pero…

-¿Pero qué?, Hinata, tu sabes algo y no me lo quieres decir, ¿Qué pasa entre el teme y mi hermana? –la tomó por los brazos esperando respuesta.

Por su distracción no puso atención de lo que le estaba diciendo a Naruto, él todavía no podía enterarse de la relación de su hermano y la pelirosa, la oji perla estaba sumamente nerviosa y a punto de un colapso, tenia que pensar rápido lo que iba a decir.

-Nada, ellos solo son amigos. Mn, si digo que no será fácil para mi hermano, es porque…porque él la ve como a una hermana pequeña, ósea como a mi, y pues también estará muy molesto.

El rubio suavizó sus facciones y la liberó suspirando, al parecer había logrado convencerlo, menos mal se creyó el cuento, respiraba tranquila la chica al salvar a su amiga de la furia de Naruto.

-Si, eso si, el teme jamás dejaría que hicieras algo así, me gustaría ser como él, que no cede ante nadie, ni siquiera Sakura-chan se atrevería a llevarle la contra –mencionó muy seguro y orgulloso de su amigo.

"Ay Naruto-kun si supieras que acompañó a Saku porque no le quedó de otra, ante ella si tuvo que ceder", reía por dentro la pelinegra. Se percataba de que esos 2, estaban cambiando solo por ellas.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

-Y si mejor le tomas una foto y de ahí te basas, eso si, obvio tendrás que regresarme la foto cuando acabes tu "obra" –sugería el azabache detrás del rubio.

¿Realmente acababa de escuchar al novio de la tierna pelirosa, decirle que la moldeara de una foto?, era imposible que ese mocoso petulante, celopata y para colmo afortunado (obvio por andar con la oji jade), fuera hermano de Itachi, eran todo lo contrario. Su amigo era un hombre atento, amable, en armonía con cualquier ser vivo, lo único que confirmaba el parentesco entre esos 2, era el inmenso parecido físico. En esos momentos como deseaba que fuera Itachi y no ese pelinegro desquiciante, el que estuviera cuidando a Sakura.

-¡Sasuke-kun!, ¿cómo crees?, esto es muy emocionante, yo quiero ver como toma forma la escultura, además creo que con una foto no quedaría igual, ¿o si Deidara? –resonó la tierna voz de la chica, que aunque en forma de regaño, no dejaba de plasmar cariño en las palabras dirigidas a su novio.

-No, no es lo mismo –respondió entre dientes el oji azul.

Muy en su interior contaba hasta 10 para no sacar a ese anticristo a empujones, sabia que si lo hacia, la pelirosa se iría con él y no quería que eso pasara. Lo malo es que no le estaba resultando, el conteo ya iba en 100 y aun no podía calmarse.

-¿Y por qué no? –insistió el oji negro, como si fuera un niño chiquito al que tienes que explicarle con manzanitas.

-Simplemente, no me inspiro igual –fue tajante y hasta grosero, pero no pudo contenerse.

-¿Quieres decir que te inspira tener a _mi_ novia frente a ti? –arqueó la ceja esperando respuesta.

-¡Suficiente!, por hoy ya terminamos –golpeó la mesa moderando su fuerza, en realidad al que quería golpear era a otro, pero se abstuvo gracias a toda la paciencia que reunió.

-Bien, vámonos Sakura –ordenó el pelinegro, mostrando a la vez una sonrisa arrogante.

-Pero…si -accedió la chica algo desanimada– voy a cambiarme –anunció a los presentes dirigiéndose al baño.

-Realmente eres bastante desquiciante –lo atravesó el rubio con la mirada.

-Hn, gracias –comentó socarrón cruzando los brazos y recargándose en la pared.

-Preferiría no verte en la siguiente sesión, pero sé que es imposible que faltes, así que quiero pedirte algo –sus ojos se conectaron, empezando una pelea de miradas- compórtate, no estoy haciendo nada malo, al contrario, es solo trabajo, Sakura no significa nada para mi mas que mi modelo, y si sigues con esta actitud solo lograras retrasar esto –le comunicó serio.

-Hmp, ¿a quién quieres engañar? –preguntó mordaz descolocando al rubio- Sakura te gusta, tus ojos no mienten, la ves embelesado, además, esta idea tuya de esculpirla se debe a que sabes que no podrás tenerla, ¿quieres que me comporte?, deja de mirarla como si tuvieras oportunidad con ella y lo haré– caminó hasta él para quedarse a unos centímetros de su rostro.- Sakura es mía, no se te olvide –fue como si le lanzara una advertencia.

-Ya regrese, mn, entonces… ¿Cuándo vuelvo? –preguntó distraída sin percatarse de la tensión que había.

-Cuando te sea posible Sakura –contestó dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose al lavabo para enjuagar sus manos.

-¿Sasuke-kun? –esperaba que él le contestara cuando podía volver a acompañarla.

-Mañana no puedo, el miércoles tampoco, tenemos practica, ¿Qué tal el jueves? –examinó aparentando inocencia, bien sabia lo que diría el rubio.

-El jueves no puedo –le recordó el oji azul a la pelirosa.

-Cierto, Deidara da clases en un centro comunitario –reiteró la chica.

-Oh, que lastima, tendrá que ser hasta la semana próxima, recuerda que el viernes tienen cosas que hacer con mi madre –decía sonriente el pelinegro.

-Sakura podría venir sola, no es muy necesario que tu la acompañes –atacó el rubio al verlo tan contento de salirse con la suya.

-Claro que es necesario, no voy a dejar que venga a meterse sola a tu casa, para que le hagas no sé que porquerías que se pasan por tu mente –lo enfrentó molesto.

-¡Sasuke-kun!

-¡Qué!, yo seria incapaz de hacer algo así, ¡tu eres el celopata que no la deja ni respirar, eres un desconfiado posesivo! –se alteró de inmediato.

-¡Sakura vámonos!, y desde ahora te digo que no volverás a la casa de este idiota –sentenció tomándola del brazo.

-Tú no decides por ella, ¡suéltala! –la tomó del otro brazo.

-¡No la toques! –rugió el azabache a punto de golpearlo.

-¡Basta, cálmense por favor!, los 2 me están lastimando –se soltó como pudo y se masajeó los brazos, en los cuales se formaban marcas rojas.

-Sakura perdón… -no supo que decir para disculparse por su comportamiento, ese maldito mocoso sacó lo peor de él.

-Sakura… -de no ser por ese artista de pacotilla no hubiera lastimado a su novia, solo esperaba que ella no se molestara con él.

-Deidara, yo te llamo en cuanto pueda venir. Sasuke, vámonos –empezó a caminar sin decir nada mas.

El oji azul los escoltó hasta la puerta, esperaba que con esto ella se diera cuenta que ese novio que tenia no la merecía, pero también rogaba que ella no se hubiera asustado por su comportamiento y volviera, porque aunque tuviera que conformarse y tenerla solo como amiga, no quería perderla.

-Hasta luego sakura –se despidió cabizbajo- en serio, discúlpame.

-Adiós Deidara.

El azabache le lanzó una mirada asesina, seguro que las cosas no acabarían ahí, tarde o temprano ellos volverían a encontrarse en otras circunstancias, y así le reventaría la cara.

Entraron en el elevador sin mediar palabra, él solo la miraba con sus preciosos ónix, como esperando el regaño acompañado del sermón de la confianza en la pareja.

-Sasuke –si, ahí venia ya- lo que pasó, fue exactamente lo que esperaba, es mas, apostaba a que perderías la calma a los 5 minutos de haber entrado, pero te contuviste bastante bien –sus jades estaban clavados en las puertas de aquel ascensor- aun así, la próxima vez no serás tu él que me acompañe.

-Si esa es tu decisión esta bien –contestó tranquilo, asombrando a la chica- si te molesta que me preocupe por ti, descuida no lo haré mas –resolvió como si nada.

Las puertas se abrieron y ellos salieron del edificio.

-Entonces… -lo miró a los ojos.

-Nada, has lo que quieras –empezó a caminar alejándose de ella.

-Sasuke, ¡espera!. ¿Estas terminando conmigo? –sus ojos se empañaron rápidamente, de solo pensarlo le daban ganas de llorar.

-Sería lo mejor, ya me di cuenta que soy un desastre como novio –desvió sus ónix a la marca en su brazo.

-No, yo sé que intentas cambiar, esto fue un accidente, tú no me dañarías a propósito…

-Claro que no, aun así…lo hice –sentía mucho remordimiento.

Aunque no quisiera, Sakura desequilibraba todo en su interior, ante otra mujer, él jamás habría perdido la calma, pero desde que estaba con ella, no era él, es mas, incluso antes, ya la celaba y la cuidaba de todo, obvio sin que los demás lo notaran, en especial su amigo el rubio. ¿Seria entonces que ya sentía algo verdadero por ella?, desde niños le gustaba su sonrisa, cuando la tierna pelirosa dejó de hablarle, la empezó a molestar, la hacia llorar, renegar, lo que fuera, con tal de que no lo ignorara. "Sakura me gusta, siempre me ha gustado", reconoció al palpar un objeto en su bolsillo.

-Ten –le ofreció con su mano aquella cosa.

-¿Qué es…esto? –vio sorprendida la pequeña caja roja que él le colocó en las manos.

-Hoy cumplimos una semana de novios –se sonrojó volteando el rostro al instante.

Nunca, pero nunca le había comprado un presente a una de sus conquistas, él no hacia esas cosas por cualquiera, comprobaba que esa molestia de ojos jades, significaba mas para él, de lo que su mente podía comprender.

-Sasuke…kun –sonrió como no lo había echo antes, colgándose de su cuello y abrazándolo como si él fuera a desvanecerse.

-Hmp –la apretó a su cuerpo con fuerza sin querer pensar en nada mas, solo sintiendo.

-Te quiero Sasuke-kun, te quiero como no he querido a nadie –le confesó derramando lagrimas de emoción.

Solo la miró complacido, "yo también" pensó, pero no pudo decirlo porque él no era bueno con las palabras, tal vez un día se animaría y le confesaría sus sentimientos, pero no todavía. A cambio de eso, la besó, la besó como solo una persona enamorada podría hacerlo, de una manera apasionada, anhelante, exigente, pero no por eso dejaba de ser tierno y dulce, la tocaba como si fuera una frágil flor, su flor.

Por la ventana había sido testigo de aquel acto. Cerró sus manos con fuerza, sus nudillos se pusieron rojos de la presión que ejerció. Caminó hasta la figura que acababa de crear con la arcilla y la deshizo, aun estaba fresca, el material se volvió una masa amorfa, mientras él sacudía la mesa sacando así su frustración.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./ **

-Tranquila mi amor, mis padres te van a adorar –la tomaba de la mano, mientras caminaban por aquel sendero empedrado, que llevaba a la casa de los padres del peliplateado.

-Es que, estoy muy nerviosa –se abrazaba a su brazo llegando a la puerta.

Después del primer timbrazo, esperaron unos segundos a que abrieran.

-Hola hijo, pensé que ya no llegaban –sonrió amable Jiraiya estrechando la mano de su hijo.

-Es que pasamos por un buen vino para brindar durante la cena. Padre, esta es mi prometida, Kuran Mikoto –le presentó a su novia cuando entraron a la casa.

-Pero mira que belleza, es una mujer muy hermosa hijo –codeó al peliplateado acercándose a la mujer para besar su mano.

-Gracias, Jiraiya-san, un gusto conocerlo –le hizo una pequeña reverencia al hombre también poseedor de unos ojos muy azules.

-¿Dónde esta mi madre? –volteó para todos lados buscándola.

-Esta terminando la cena, ahora viene, pero por favor pasen y pónganse cómodos. ¿Cómo están mis niños?

-Sakura tenia un compromiso, y Naruto salió con unos amigos, ya los conoces –suspiró el oji azul acercándose a un estante donde reposaban muchas fotografías.

-Él se parece mucho a Naruto, ¿Quién es? –preguntó la pelinegra observando una foto donde estaban 2 niños, uno peliplateado y uno rubio.

-Mi hermano, Minato, él falleció hace mucho –se entristeció de pronto.

-El estaría muy contento de verte feliz, anda, hoy no hay espacio para las caras largas, vayamos a apurar a tu madre –lo animó el hombre de cabello largo y gris.

-Si, vamos Mikoto, te encantara conocer a mi madre, solo dile que se ve muy joven y te la ganaras –la guiaba abrazándola por la cintura.

Entraron a la cocina de donde se desprendía un olor exquisito, una rubia de cabello largo estaba de espalda a ellos, dándole los últimos toques a sus platillos.

-Tsunade, Kakashi ya llegó –le comunicó su esposo haciéndola voltear.

-Ehh, oh hijo, ¿Cómo estas mi vida? –corrió a abrazar al peliplateado.

-Muy bien mamá. Ella es Mikoto, mi prometida –acercó a la pelinegra colocándola frente a la mujer de ojos miel.

-¡Mucho gusto!, pero si eres muy bella –la abrazó con cariño a pesar de no haberla visto antes.

-Gracias, usted también es muy bella, y muy joven –señaló con sinceridad.

-Ah, gracias hija, es la única manera que tengo de mantener a este viejo rabo verde a mi lado. Pero siéntense, la cena esta lista.

La oji perla se tranquilizó empezando a tomar confianza, el recibimiento que sus suegros le dieron no pudo ser mejor.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

-Te lo juro Hina, casi me pongo a llorar cuando creí que terminaría conmigo, pero después que me dio el regalo, todo volvió a la normalidad, además, me animé a decirle que lo quería, y sé que él también me quiere, porque me lo demostró con sus besos, ¡ay amiga es tan tierno y lindo! –platicaba la pelirosa por teléfono con la pelinegra.

Estaba recostada en su cama mientras veía con atención la pulsera de plata que colgaba de su muñeca, esta tenia varios dijes con forma de lunas y estrellas, que resaltaban elegantemente.

-_Que alegría, no sabia que Sasu podía ser tan romántico, ya hasta me dio envidia, aunque Naruto-kun no se queda atrás, me llevó a un lugar muy bonito a ver el atardecer. Oye Saku, ¿pero entonces mi hermano ya no te acompañara con Deidara?_ –lo que la oji jade le contó la tenia sorprendida. Se imaginó perfectamente a su hermano y al rubio en plena discusión jaloneando a la pelirosa.

-Pues, prometió estar tranquilo la próxima vez, así que lo pensaré, aunque por otro lado, no tendré mucho tiempo de ir con Dei. Recuerda que tenemos que empezar a planear mi cumpleaños, prácticamente solo nos quedan algunos días.

-_Cierto, tu dime en que te ayudo y con gusto lo hago. ¿Quieres que sea una gran fiesta?_

-No, solo algo intimo, con algunos amigos.

-_Podemos ir haciendo la lista de los invitados_ –se le ocurrió a la oji perla levantándose por una libreta.

-Ay Hina, no necesitamos lista, seguro que puedo contarlos con los dedos de la mano. Mira, serian, tu, obvio Sasuke-kun, Itachi, mi hermano, Suigetsu, Deidara…

_-¿Vas a invitarlo a él?_ –preguntó extrañada.

-No veo porque no, él es una buena persona, y yo ya lo considero mi amigo.

-_Si, tienes razón, oye, ¿también a Karin la invitaras?_

-Si, es mi amiga, aunque no le he confesado lo de mi noviazgo con tu hermano, pero espero hacerlo pronto. También invitaré a su primo, el pelirojo, ¿Cómo se llama?

-_Gaara_ –respondió rápido recordando al chico.

-Si, a él. Creo que serian todos, ah si, y a una rubia muy agradable que conocí hace poco, y la cual le presentare a Itachi.

-_Pues siendo así, ya solo hay que planear algunos detalles Saku._

-Si, mi padre me dijo que le pidiera lo que fuera a necesitar, y tu madre también me ofreció su ayuda, creo que tenemos todo cubierto.

-_Ese día será inolvidable Saku, nos la vamos a pasar muy bien, ya veras_ –se emocionaba.

-Lo sé Hina, no puedo esperar a que llegue –recordaba lo que tenia planeado para ese día.

_Flash-back_

_El pelinegro y ella, se encontraban a 2 calles de su casa._

_-Sasuke-kun ya no quiero seguir ocultando nuestra relación._

_-¿Estas diciendo que quieres que se lo digamos a todos? –preguntaba no muy convencido._

_-Es que…no me gusta que tengamos que escondernos, además estoy segura que mi padre te va a aceptar –le sonreía para persuadirlo._

_-El dobe me va a saltar encima…_

_-No si yo se lo impido, por favor Sasuke, quiero que todos se enteren que soy tu novia._

_Esa idea no le pareció tan mala al azabache. Si los demás sabían que ella era suya, dejarían de mirarla con deseo y él no tendría por qué sentirse celoso._

_-Hmp, bien, ¿Cuándo lo haremos?_

_-¿Qué te parece…el día de mi cumpleaños?_

_-Pero, prácticamente faltan 2 semanas._

_-Si, así tendré tiempo de preparar el terreno, además si es mi cumpleaños, mi padre y Naruto no se interpondrán a mis deseos._

_-Bien, entonces ese día todos sabrán de lo nuestro –decidían ambos. _

_Fin flash-back_

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

Sus vidas parecían ir a la perfección, esa semana prácticamente se fue en un pestañeo. Había pasado largos y buenos momentos con su pelirosa cada vez que podía, en la escuela, en su casa, en algún parque, donde fuera que pudieran estar solos sin ser vistos, ellos se demostraban su amor, no cabía duda de que cada día ella le importaba mas. El timbre en la casa le anunció que su visitante había llegado, aprovechó que era viernes, todos estaban fuera, su madre con Hinata y Sakura comprando lo que les hacia falta para el cumpleaños de la oji jade, e Itachi de vago con sus amigos. Por eso le pidió a Sai ir.

-Y bien, aquí me tienes ya, empecemos con mi sabia y grandiosa ayuda –se abrió paso hasta la sala.

-Hmp, ven a mi cuarto, no quiero arriesgarme a que llegue Itachi –le indicó empezando a caminar hacia las escaleras.

Una vez arriba, el pelinegro empezó a buscar unas hojas en un pequeño escritorio que tenia ahí.

-¿Me mostraras lo que sabes hacer? –preguntó juguetón levantando ambas cejas.

-Hmp, toma –le pasó una carpeta con varios dibujos.

-Vaya, pero si ya eres muy bueno, no me necesitas para nada –reconoció observando con detenimiento aquellas obras de arte.

-Te necesito porque lo que haré…es algo en lo que no tengo experiencia.

-¿A que te refieres? –la curiosidad se instaló en él.

-Lo que tengo planeado necesita que combine varios colores, la mayoría tonos pasteles…no se hacer eso –se avergonzó ante su incapacidad.

-Ya veo, mn, eso te será muy fácil. Dominas perfectamente el sombreado, para mi es lo mismo siempre, solo hay que cambiar las tonalidades y ya esta. Te lo explicaré de otra forma.

Se acercó hasta la mesa para darse soporte y empezó a dibujar.

-¿Qué colores planeas utilizar? –preguntó concentrado en lo que hacia.

-El rosa y el verde…

-Es broma, ¿no me digas que…? –clavó los ojos en él.

-Cállate, no te interesa.

-Pensé que dijiste que ella no era especial…

-No lo es, deja de parlotear, es un favor para Naruto –zanjó el tema. Que Sai pensara lo que quisiera, él no tenia porque explicarle su situación con la pelirosa.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./ **

Días después…

La oji jade y el pelinegro salían del elevador en el edificio del rubio, ella iba muy contenta porque por fin, su novio, le había demostrado un verdadero cambio, al no celarla y comportarse educado frente a su amigo Deidara. Mientras ellos salían, un pelirojo de ojos miel subía al mismo, este miró detalladamente a la pareja hasta que se perdieron de su vista.

-Sasori, amigo, tenia tiempo de no verte, ¿Cómo estas?, que bueno que te decidiste a venir a la reunión –lo invitó a pasar dirigiéndose a su cuarto de trabajo.

-Bien, no podía perdérmela, ¿tu qué tal?, pensé que los jueves no estabas en casa –lo siguió muy de cerca.

-Es que me tomé el día. Estoy mas o menos, digamos que mi tarde fue difícil –empezó a cubrir la escultura en la que estaba trabajando.

-Es muy bonita –fijó sus ojos en la obra.

-Aun le faltan muchos detalles, pero tienes razón, si te gusta la escultura, deberías de ver a la modelo –sonrió recordando a la pelirosa que acababa de irse. Menos mal el azabache supo comportarse y no armó ningún lio- Sakura es muy hermosa, lastima que acaba de irse.

-Mn, ¿es una pelirosa que iba con un joven de cabello negro?

-Si, ¿los viste?

-Salían del ascensor cuando yo subía –comentó registrando la expresión de su amigo.

-Si, era ella y ese patán de Uchiha –frunció el ceño irritado.

-¿Uchiha?

-El cretino que venia con mi modelo es el hermano de Itachi, se llama Sasuke, y es novio de Sakura, es un desgraciado pero ella esta muy enamorada de él.

-Ya veo – Sasuke Uchiha, ¿que no era ese el nombre del bastardo que había echo sufrir a su prima?, recordó atando cabos.

El timbre sonó otra vez, haciendo que el rubio fuera a abrir de nuevo la puerta.

-Sai, pasa, Sasori y yo estamos en el estudio.

El pelirojo había quitado la sabana de la escultura, contemplaba con ojos escrutadores cada centímetro de la figura.

-¿Es tu nuevo trabajo? –preguntó el pelinegro al rubio.

-Si –le respondió orgulloso al también artista.

A veces hacia pequeñas reuniones en su casa, entre todos hablaban sobre arte, intercambiaban opiniones, además porque no, pasaban un buen rato bebiendo exquisitos licores.

-Se parece a alguien que conozco –se pasó la mano por el mentón tratando de hallarle la forma de la chica pelirosa.

-La modelo se llama Sakura.

-Oh, entonces si es ella –les informó aun perdido en aquella pieza.

-¿De dónde la conoces? –quiso saber el rubio.

-Sale con uno de mis amigos –mencionó volteando a ver a los otros 2.

-¡Qué!, no me digas que eres amigo de Uchiha –su expresión cambió a total desaprobación.

-¿Tienes algún problema con Sasuke?

-Si, ese idiota no para de celarla enfrente de mi, eso sin contar que me aborrece.

-No veo porque, Sasuke me dijo que ella no era importante, no deberías de molestarte tanto, él no se toma nada enserio, estoy seguro que pronto terminara por botar a tu modelo, así como hace con las otras –les confió restándole importancia al asunto.

-¿Qué?, ¿estas seguro de eso?, ¿Sasuke no quiere a Sakura? –se llenó de coraje al imaginar a esa tierna chica sufriendo por ese maldito.

-Completamente, a él ni siquiera le importa que sea hermana de su mejor amigo.

"Desgraciado, ¿ahora que hago?, si le digo a Sakura no me creerá, ella esta totalmente ciega por ese idiota… ¡ya sé!" se planteó un plan para ayudar a su amiga a librarse de ese cretino.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

**Ke tal, ke hay de nuevo? **

**Ke chismocito es Sai, a ver si no ocasiona algún problema, muahahaha!**

**Komo estuvo el capitulo?, espero ke les haya gustado y para los ke lo disfrutaron les tengo una buena noticia, el otro esta casi listo, así ke si no lo subo hoy, lo mas seguro esk para mañana ya lo tengan asi ke estén pendientes…**

_**Fumino-chan-SS**_**, ya ves ke me preguntaste si sigo el manga, ps si, si lo leo, aunke sea para ke mi odio por Kishimoto siga creciendo, enserio ke soy masoquista y me enknta ke este hombre me haga sufrir! Jajaja, les juro ke si sale con alguna de sus tragedias de siempre, ahora si ke armo un mitin contra el…pero en fin, pasando a cosas mas agradables, grax x tu comentario y por el de todos los ke me dejan sus interesantes opiniones, sin sus porras ya habría tirado mi compu, bueh tanto así no, pero no utilizaría el Word jejeje, bueno, esperando sus quejas, criticas, o lo ke me kieran platikr, me despido.**

**Nos leemos muy pronto, eso se los aseguro, cuídense muxo, un fuerte abrazo para todos y cada uno de ustedes!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Naruto no me pertenece**

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

**La novia de mi hermana**

Capitulo XXIV

Se hallaban sentados en una de las jardineras del campus. El rubio se mordía las uñas nerviosamente, a su vez meditaba las posibles repercusiones que sus actos generarían.

-¿Te estas arrepintiendo de decírselo a Itachi? –le preguntó el pelirojo a su lado.

-Es que, le prometí a Sakura que no diría nada de su relación. No sé que hacer, sé que es lo correcto, pero aun así…

-Si tanto te preocupa yo se lo diré, es mas, prepárate, ahí viene ya –le avisó poniéndose de pie.

-¿Qué?, no, ¡espera Sasori! –lo alcanzó, encontrándose ambos de frente con el pelilargo.

-Hola chicos, ¿Qué hay? –saludó sonriente.

-Tenemos que decirte algo importante Itachi –empezó el oji miel sin siquiera saludar, esto era mas importante.

-Ehh, ¿Qué pasa?, se ven muy serios.

-Lo que pasa es que tenemos que hablar sobre el cretino que tienes por hermano.

-¿Sasuke?, ¿Qué quieres decirme sobre Sasuke? –su rostro se puso serio.

-Sasori… -trató de acallarlo el rubio.

-Deidara, déjame a mí. Tu hermano es un bastardo aprovechado –le informó molesto.

-Sasori, habla claro. ¿Tu que tienes contra Sasuke?, si ni siquiera lo conoces –no entendía el comportamiento de sus amigos, ¿Por qué estos venían a hablarle mal de su hermano?

-El muy desgraciado se burló de mi prima. La enamoró y luego la botó como si fuera basura…

-Bueno, lo lamento, pero Sasuke es muy mujeriego yo no…

-Eso no es todo –seguía molesto y no se iba a detener, le iba a arruinar la jugada a ese mocoso azabache como fuera posible. El degenerado no se burlaría de una chica mas.- Ahora mismo se esta burlando de otra pobre ingenua, tu la conoces, es amiga de tu hermana, una pelirosa llamada Sakura –le soltó directo.

-¡Qué!, no, Sakura y Sasuke, imposible, si ellos tuvieran algo yo me daría cuenta –empezó a negar con la cabeza tratando de convencerse.

-Son novios, Deidara puede confirmártelo, ¿no es así, Deidara? –le indicó que hablara.

-Deidara, ¿eso es cierto? –posó sus ojos negros en él.

-Bueno…si Itachi, tu hermano y Sakura son novios, ella me lo confesó y además yo los he visto besándose y muy juntos. Ella lo adora, aunque él…

-¿El qué? –estaba perdiendo la tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba.

Si eso era cierto, eran buenas noticias, ¿no?, su hermano por fin se había sincerado con Sakura y ambos disfrutarían del amor que sentían el uno por el otro, pero, entonces ¿por qué la expresión de Deidara le decía que las cosas estaban mal?

-El solo esta jugando con ella –lo miró a los ojos demostrándole que decía la verdad.

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

-Un amigo de tu hermano nos lo dijo anoche. Sasuke le comentó que Sakura no significaba nada para él, Itachi, tu hermano solo la hará sufrir, cuando se canse de ella la dejara botada y con el corazón roto.

"NO, lo que me estoy imaginando no puede ser, ¿será posible que Sasuke y Naruto?", su respiración se volvió pesada y sus ojos se enfurecieron, "ellos… es mucha coincidencia que ambos tengan…ambos tengan una relación con cada una… ¿acaso…sedujeron a las chicas para separarlas?". Se dio media vuelta sin decir nada más.

-¡Itachi, espera!, ¿A dónde vas? –le dieron alcance sus amigos.

-Voy a enfrentar a esos 2 idiotas, si lo que me estoy imaginando es cierto, ni mi madre ni Kakashi-san van a impedir que les parta la cara –dijo desapareciendo del lugar.

Los otros 2 se quedaron inmóviles en su sitio, jamás lo habían visto así, Itachi estaba furioso, temían por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Marcó al celular de su hermano mientras tomaba un taxi, no tenia tiempo de esperar a Yahiko.

-_Hmp, ¿Qué quieres?_ –se escuchó la irritada voz del azabache menor.

-No tengo tiempo para tonterías, voy para la casa y te quiero ahí, y dile a tu amigo Naruto que también este presente, necesito hablar con los 2.

_-¿Que diablos-…_

-Ya me oíste, llego en 10 minutos, mas les vale estar ahí –sentenció con la voz acida cortando la llamada.

.

.

.

Llegó azotando la puerta de la casa, el auto del rubio estaba afuera, así que lo mas probable era que ambos estuvieran en la recamara de Sasuke.

Subió con pasos veloces y abrió la puerta sin tocar.

Los chicos se levantaron de sus lugares sobresaltados, no esperaban que el pelilargo entrara de esa manera.

-¿A ti que diablos te pasa? –lo atravesó con sus ónix el pelinegro.

El mayor solo siguió recorriéndolos con la vista, quería intimidarlos y demostrarles que no lo engañarían.

…

Las chicas bajaron del auto de Mikoto, la pelinegra las dejó en casa, y salió de inmediato a la galería, tenia asuntos que atender. Venían muy cansadas por las compras, habían ido de tienda en tienda, buscando lo que se pondrían para la celebración. Reposaron un momento en la acera, ya todo estaba listo para el día siguiente, la reunión seria un éxito.

-Mira Saku, Naruto esta en la casa –señaló la oji perla el auto de su novio que se hallaba algunos metros adelante.

-Si, seguro esta con Sasuke, ¡vamos Hinata!, mientras tu distraes a mi hermano yo distraigo al tuyo –le sonrió la pelirosa tomando la bolsa que contenía su vestido.

-Si –retomó fuerzas entrando seguida de su amiga.

Todo estaba muy apacible en la planta baja, seguro los chicos estaban arriba jugando algún video juego. Subieron presurosas, deteniéndose al escuchar a Itachi.

-Quiero advertirles que estoy enterado de todo, así que no podrán engañarme. Ni lo intenten, porque solo conseguirán enfurecerme mas –resonó la voz del pelilargo, esta provenía de la recamara de Sasuke.

.

-Saku, ¿crees que Itachi ya sepa algo? –susurró la oji perla.

-No lo sé Hina, pero si así es, tal vez sea lo mejor, hay que escuchar que les dice –se acercó un poco a la puerta entreabierta posándose a un lado, para no ser vista.

-Pero, no deberíamos, tal vez sea una conversación privada –se acomodaba dudosa al lado de su amiga.

-No digas tonterías, ¿Qué tal si Itachi se les va encima?, hay que estar pendientes para ayudarlos –acercó mas su oreja para escuchar mejor.

-Tienes razón –guardaron silencio atentas a la conversación.

.

-No sé que diablos te pase, pero te exijo que salgas ahora mismo de mi cuarto –no se acobardó ni un poco.

-Así que no saben nada, que conveniente. Me refiero a la relación secreta que ambos mantienen con las chicas. ¡Tu con Sakura –señaló al azabache-, y tu con Hinata! –miró con rencor al rubio.

Ambos jóvenes abrieron los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Naruto y Hinata?, se escandalizó el pelinegro. ¿Sasuke y Sakura?, se llenó de coraje el rubio.

-¡Qué!, dime que eso no es cierto dobe –giró hacia él, quedando de frente.

-¡No, dime tu que no sales con mi hermana, maldito teme! –lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa.

-Ja, ¿ahora harán como que no sabían nada?, ¡no quieran tomarme por idiota! –explotó el pelilargo haciéndolos voltear nuevamente hacia él.

-Yo no sabia que el teme salía con Sakura-chan, pero ahora que lo sé, ¡te exijo que no te le vuelvas a acercar! –desprendía fuego de sus ojos.

-Y yo te exijo a ti que dejes en paz a Hinata, ¿Cómo pudiste engatusar a mi hermana?

.

Las chicas temblaban en el pasillo, sus hermanos se habían enterado de todo, si esto seguía así las cosas acabarían muy mal.

-Saku, ¿Qué hacemos?

-Esperar Hina, hay que rogar porque lo arreglen de una buena vez –la abrazaba retomando su posición para escuchar.

.

-Dejen de jugar a los imbéciles, ya se cual era el plan de ambos –los separó colocando su mano en el pecho de cada uno.

-¿De que hablas Itachi? –el nerviosismo se apoderó del rubio.

-Ustedes lo planearon todo. Cortejaron a la hermana del otro para alejarlas y que ellas terminaran con su relación, ¡admítanlo!

-No tengo idea de donde sacaste esa tontería –desvió la mirada el azabache, "maldición", Itachi ya sabia todo.

-¿Ah no?, ¿no te acercaste a Sakura para enamorarla y convertirla en tu novia, con el único propósito de alejarla de Hinata?, Sasuke, si eres hombre acepta lo que hiciste –lo retó abiertamente- ¡y tu también Naruto!, solo le dijiste a Hinata que la querías para poder manipularla y mantenerla lejos de Sakura.

-Yo… ¡esta bien!, me acerqué a ella con la única intención de alejarla de mi hermana, ¿contento?, Hinata no significaba nada para mi, lo hice porque no quería que dañara a Sakura-chan –explotó el rubio llevándose la mano a la frente.

.

-Naruto-kun –las lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas antes de que se percatara de ellas.

-Hina –la sostuvo con fuerza al verla desencajada después de la confesión de su hermano.

Era una muy mala broma, Naruto no pudo haber jugado así con los sentimientos de su amiga, eso tenia que ser mentira.

.

-¡Maldito dobe! –lo tiró de un puñetazo en el rostro- ¡Hinata es mi hermana, no debiste!.

-¡Cálmate Sasuke!, que tu tampoco sales bien librado de esto…

-Bien, ¡si!, ¿es lo que querías oír?, enamoré a Sakura para alejarla de nuestra hermana, deberías de agradecerme en lugar de molestarte –seguía con la vista clavada en el rubio, este se ponía de pie con sangre saliendo por su nariz.

-¡Desgraciado! –le regresó el golpe mandándolo también al suelo.- ¡Todo este tiempo has estado jugando con mi hermana, tratándola como a una mas de tus conquistas!.

-¡Si, y tu has hecho lo mismo dobe! –rugió desde el piso.

-¡Malditos idiotas, ambos están a mano, actuaron sin saber que el otro hacia lo mismo, pero no cabe duda que son iguales, unos cerdos! –los tomó del cuello a los 2- debería de partirles la cara para que aprendan –los aventó haciéndolos chocar con la pared.

.

-Vámonos de aquí, no puedo escuchar nada más –un sollozo profundo salió de sus labios.

Sasuke no la quería, se acercó a ella con el propósito mas ruin, por lo menos si hubiera sido porque se sentía atraído por ella, se sentiría aunque sea deseada, pero no, a él ni siquiera le gustaba, lo único que quería era alejarla de Hinata. Corrieron sin ser percibidas, saliendo de la casa.

.

-Ahora que descubrí su sucio juego… ¡les exijo que terminen con el!, ¿me oyeron?

-¡No! –se escucharon las voces de ambos.

-¿Qué no?, planean seguir con este teatro después de que acabo de descubrirlos –estaba a punto de írseles encima cuando los volvió a escuchar.

-No voy a dejar a Sakura –les informó el azabache poniéndose de pie, limpiándose la sangre del labio.

-Pues yo tampoco voy a dejar a Hinata-chan –los miró con recelo mientras se tocaba la cabeza, se había golpeado cuando Itachi lo empujó.

-¿Ahora me van a salir con que ellas les importan?... ¡no, esto es inaudito! –empezó a reír desesperado al ver la expresión que ellos le regalaron- par de idiotas, ¿están enamorados? –se burló con ganas de los 2.

-Hmp, cállate –sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, pero él no apartó el rostro como solía hacer cuando se ruborizaba.

-Y tu idiota, ¿también te enamoraste de Hinata? –sonrió astuto mirando al rubio, estaba seguro que tanto su hermano como Naruto le contarían otra mentira.

Este suspiró y solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Vaya par de bakas, ¿pero que creen? –su sonrisa desapareció abriendo paso a una expresión sombría e intimidante- no les creo.

-No me interesa que me creas, con que Sakura lo sepa me basta –atacó el azabache dirigiéndose después al rubio.- Naruto, no voy a dejarla –le advirtió muy convencido.

-Pues ya somos 2, yo tampoco a Hinata, aunque los 2 me muelan a golpes, ¡así que pueden intentarlo, pero no me convencerán!. Itachi, tienes razón en odiarme, en decir que soy un maldito y no creerme, pero, en este tiempo…aprendí a querer a Hinata-chan, y quiero estar con ella.

Se había colocado frente al mayor de los pelinegros, su respiración estaba acelerada y su cuerpo temblaba por la adrenalina. No sabía si ellos le creían, incluso para él era difícil aceptarlo, pero todos esos días que llevaba compartiendo y disfrutando al lado de la oji perla, habían sido los mejores de su vida. No supo cuando, solo sentía que la quería con todas sus fuerzas, y no podía aceptar que lo alejaran de ella, al menos no sin luchar.

-¿Te estas escuchando?, ¿crees por un minuto que esta nueva farsa te funcionara?, ya una vez viniste a decirme que la querías, esa vez era mentira, ¿verdad?, solo fingías para que yo no descubriera tu engaño y pudieras seguir jugando con mi hermana –le recordó aquella platica que tuvieron antes.

-Tienes razón, esa vez yo no sabía lo que sentía. Pero ahora si, en tan solo unos días, Hinata me ha mostrado lo que es querer a alguien de verdad, ¡entiéndeme yo la quiero…! -empezó a desesperarse, ¿por qué ahora que hablaba con la verdad no le creían?

-¿Tu lo sabias y no dijiste nada?, dejaste que este malnacido se acercara a Hinata –saltó retomando su ira el azabache.

-¿Pero con que derecho te indignas?, ¡tu te acercaste a Sakura-chan, yo confié en ti, pensé que cuidabas de ella! –le reclamó Naruto decepcionado.

Todo era un caos, el pelilargo no daba crédito a tremenda locura. El rubio y su hermano enamorando a las chicas, estos a su vez sin saber lo que el otro hacia. Para colmo ahora salían con que estaban realmente interesados en ellas, no sabia si golpearlos, burlarse de lo idiotas que eran, o dar gracias al cielo por que por fin las cosas serian como tenían que ser. Hinata feliz con un Naruto que si la quería, y su hermano con la pelirosa que desde niños le robó el corazón.

-A ver, par de estúpidos. Dejemos esto claro. Naruto –miró seriamente al oji azul, este le sostuvo la mirada- ¿estas seguro que de verdad te enamoraste de Hinata?. Se sincero, te prometo que si no es así, no habrá consecuencias, solo quiero que ellas estén bien, nada mas. Ahora si, contesta.

-Quiero a Hinata-chan, ya te lo dije, estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal que me crean –respondió muy seguro de si.

-Bien, pues siendo así creo que ya se como lo demostraras, pero antes. –fijó sus ojos en su hermano- Sasuke, ¿tu que sientes por Sakura?, y no me mientas, porque si lo haces te juro que no volveré a darte otra oportunidad, ¡habla!.

-No te incumbe. Pero para que les quede claro a los 2, ella es mi novia, y no pienso dejarla, a si te mueras del coraje dobe –lo atravesó con sus ónix.

-¡Maldito teme! –ya se dirigía a golpearlo de nuevo, cuando escuchó a Itachi.

-¡Detente Naruto! –le ordenó y después se quedó pensativo.

¿Novia, Sakura era su novia?, así que su hermano lo aceptaba, ¿desde cuando Sasuke tenia novias?, a él no le importaba formalizar con nadie, era un egoísta que solo sabia divertirse buscando su propio beneficio, pero al defender su relación con Sakura se escuchó muy sincero y convencido. Al oji negro no le quedaron dudas, esos bastardos estaban realmente enamorados de las chicas, habían triunfado, Sakura y Hinata lograron que Naruto y Sasuke reconocieran sus verdaderos sentimientos y que estuvieran cambiando solo por ellas.

-Bien, escúchenme atentos. Naruto, tu querías demostrarme que en realidad quieres a mi hermana, pues lo que tienes que hacer para convencerme es muy fácil –le informó tomando una postura relajada.

-Lo que sea –asintió el rubio, "por Hinata-chan, lo que me pidan".

-Esto es inaudito –terció el azabache al ver que su hermano permitiría tal estupidez.

-¡Cállate Sasuke!, esto te beneficia mas a ti que a cualquiera. Naruto, yo permito que tu estés con Hina, si tu permites que Sasuke este con Sakura –propuso tranquilo mirando a su hermano, quien enseguida giró para ver al rubio esperando que dijera que si.

-¡Qué!, ¿qué acepte al teme…como novio de mi Sakura-chan? –"¡NO!, todo menos eso, dejar que este maldito siga aprovechándose de mi hermanita", se resistía el oji azul.

-Es muy justo maldito idiota, ya que yo permitiría que salgas con mi hermanita –rugió molesto Sasuke al verlo reacio a aceptar.

-Pero…pero, Sakura-chan…teme, ¿me juras que no le harás daño? –preguntó acercándose a su amigo.

Sakura era todo para él, además de Hinata claro estaba. Tenia que protegerla, sabia que su amigo no era el mejor partido, ni siquiera era una opción, era mujeriego, arrogante y mala influencia, "es prácticamente igual a mi", reconoció, él no quería eso para su hermana. "pero si yo estoy dispuesto a mejorar por Hinata, tal vez el teme…"

-Te juro que no le haré daño –escuchó a su amigo contestarle.

Sasuke lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, su expresión era indescifrable, como siempre, aun así le creyó de inmediato, sobre todo porque él nunca hubiera dicho algo así, al menos no si no lo sintiera o lo quisiera, "así que si quieres a mi hermana", sonrió como signo de aceptación.

-Entonces yo también les juro que no dañaré a Hinata, teme, desde hoy…somos cuñados –aprobó fijando la vista en su amigo, a quien por un momento creyó ver sonreír.

Y ya estaba, esos retrasados le habían demostrado querer a Hinata y a Sakura. Se alarmó mucho cuando descubrió el plan que cada uno estaba llevando a cabo, pero al verlos tan decididos a no separarse de ellas, reconoció que tenia que apoyarlos. Lo bueno, era que las chicas no sabían nada, y mejor que no lo supieran, no le veía el caso a que ellas les perdieran la confianza y sufrieran por algo que ya estaba arreglado. Respiró tranquilo solo observando como Sasuke y Naruto hacían las paces.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

Corrieron hasta que no pudieron más. La pelinegra se dejó caer en el verde pasto de aquel parque que quedaba a unas cuadras de su casa. Soltó las bolsas de las compras antes realizadas, menos mal no las habían dejado tiradas en el pasillo de su casa, o ellos se darían cuenta que estuvieron escuchando.

Tenia la mirada perdida, le resultaba difícil enfocar lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, las corneas le dolían, tenia los ojos rojos y aun empañados, seguía llorando, pero ya no sentía las lagrimas recorrer su fino rostro, no sentía nada mas que un profundo dolor, proveniente de su pecho.

"Jamás me ha querido, todo lo que dijo solo fueron mentiras, un engaño para conseguir alejarme de Sakura…él pensaba que yo realmente le haría daño. Entonces Naruto nunca confió en mi, si cree que soy capaz de dañar a alguien…Naruto no me conoce", pensó desilusionada, estremeciéndose ante cada idea que acudía a su mente. "¿Qué haré ahora?... ¿esperar a que termine conmigo?, ¿Cuánto mas planea engañarme antes de darme ese sufrimiento?...y yo de idiota pensando que por fin tenia lo que siempre quise…su amor…era lo único que anhelaba… ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?, ¡¿Cómo Naruto?", apretó las manos con fuerza sollozando destrozada.

Solo podía ver como su amiga se quebraba por dentro, quería ayudarla, reconfortarla abrazándola, decirle que todo estaría bien, que saldrían adelante y superarían el dolor juntas, pero no podía. Su cuerpo estaba inmovilizado, ahí de pie, con sus jades clavados en la figura que se convulsionaba a sus pies por el llanto, no era más que una espectadora, tanto de su amiga, como de ella misma.

Sentía que un dolor nunca antes sentido, se esparcía por cada fibra de su ser, no era una molestia física, era peor. Experimentaba un escozor que la obligaba a cerrar sus parpados para no llorar, no quería hacerlo, si lo permitía, en ese momento sus defensas se derrumbarían y ya no podría recuperarse, tenia que mantenerse estoica, pensar fríamente las cosas, si perdía su fortaleza, se perdería a ella misma, el maldito de Uchiha ganaría, "él, ese ser despreciable", lo recordó con odio. "Le creí, y yo que juré nunca caer por él, yo que me enorgullecía de no ser tan idiota para enamorarme de ese desgraciado", se recriminó implacable, la humillación dejaba una gran huella en ella. "¡Basta!, no hay tiempo para esto, tengo que reponerme, tengo que hacerlo por mi y por Hinata", sacudió la cabeza, como si así se librara de lo que sentía, y se agachó para dirigirse a su amiga.

-Hinata –la tomó de los hombros y la sacudió un poco- ¡Hinata, mírame! –le ordenó con voz fría y segura.

-Sakura… ¿Qué pasa? –sonó como un quejido profundo y atormentado.

-Ya no mas Hinata, deja de llorar –empezó a retirarle las lágrimas del rostro.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, ¿acaso a ti no te duele lo que nos hicieron? –sonaba incrédula y sorprendida de que la pelirosa estuviera como si nada.

Aquellas preguntas de la pelinegra le calaron hasta el fondo, pero no cambió su semblante.

-Claro que me duele, pero llorar y derrumbarnos no hará que eso desaparezca. Hinata escúchame bien, lo que mi hermano y Sasuke nos hicieron no tiene nombre, fue una cobardía y un acto asqueroso. Pero créeme cuando te digo que se van a arrepentir, Hina, van a desear nunca haberse metido con nosotras –habló con coraje.

-¿Que haremos Sakura? –sentía miedo por la expresión de la pelirosa, nunca la había visto así, pero la apoyaría, ella era la única en la que ahora confiaba.

-Vamos a vengarnos de ellos, vamos a hacerlos sufrir hasta que no quede nada de esos malditos.

-¿Cómo? –se puso de pie ayudada por su amiga.

Las palabras de Sakura la habían reanimado, curiosamente todo el dolor que sentía, se disipaba ante la visión de un Naruto abatido y arruinado por ella misma.

-Tengo la idea perfecta, antes ya nos funcionó, lo único que esos bastardos no pueden tolerar es vernos juntas. Si antes lo hicimos para ayudarlos y que cambiaran, ahora lo haremos para castigarlos.

-¿Quieres decir…?

-Si Hinata…

Concluyó con la mirada sombría, su amiga pelinegra asintió y le correspondió con una sonrisa maliciosa, no tenia que decirle nada mas, había entendido perfectamente cual era el plan, ahora solo quedaba ponerlo en marcha. Tal vez después de lo que harían no quedaría nada de lo que ellas fueron, pero valía la pena perderse a si mismas, si en el proceso, los destruían a ellos.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

**No tardé casi nada verdad…lo prometido es deuda!**

**O.o…ke les pareció el capitulo?, la mayoría ya se esperaba esto, espero ke si, jajaja, el cuento de hadas lleg****ó**** a su fin, y de la peor manera, pobres de Hina y Saku…aunke eso si, la actitud de Sakura, es la peor ke se puede tomar en un asunto así, nada como desahogar las penas, tragárselas es muy pero muy malo.**

**La sig actualización no se cuando este, pero creo ke va a estar buena…los ke tengan curiosidad de ke va a pasar, ps x ak los estaré esperando para ke se enteren…**

_**Loriana!,**_** ke milagro, tienes razón jeje, hace tiempo ke no sabia de ti, espero ke estés muy bien, la verdad no es lo mismo trabajar si no es bajo presión gracias a tus chantajes, como ves he flojeado un poco, necesito de tus sabios correctivos y los latigazos en la espalda..jaja, y ps si tengo face, hice uno especialmente para el mundo del fanfiction es **_**Eve Sik**_**, aunke no estoy muy metida en el, porke como buena sewidora de los superhéroes, tengo varias identidades y ando de cuenta en cuenta, jajaja, pero ps si me quieres mandar solicitud tu o cualkiera de ustedes, con mucho gusto los agrego, y ya después les paso mis otras direcciones.**

**En fin, gracias a todos, todos, pero todos, los ke comentan, leen, ponen la historia en sus alertas, favoritos, y demás. Como ven ya estamos entrando a la nueva etapa ke les dije, espero me sigan acompañando.**

**Sin mas ke decir, cuídense, les mando un cordial saludo, un fuerte abrazo, grax x su apoyo!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Naruto no me pertenece**

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

**La novia de mi hermana**

Capitulo XXV

-Así que planeaban darnos la noticia mañana, ya veo, por lo menos ahora estaré prevenido, espero que mi padre no te saque de la casa a empujones teme –empezó a reírse al imaginarse esa escena.

-Hmp, tu padre me aceptara, es lo menos que puede hacer por mi, recuerda que yo acepté que se case con mi madre.

-Cierto, además él no haría nada para arruinarle a Sakura-chan su cumpleaños.

Itachi los había dejado solos para atender una llamada. El rubio y el oji negro conversaban mas tranquilos, seguían en la recamara del pelinegro, ambos poniéndose al día de sus respectivas relaciones.

-Oye, ahora que su relación saldrá a la luz, tal vez Hinata-chan y yo podamos también hablar sobre nuestro noviazgo –se le ocurrió de pronto.- Ya sé, cuando ustedes lo anuncien, yo sorprenderé a tu hermana anunciándolo después.

-Aun me cuesta trabajo entender que pudo ver Hinata en ti.

-Si yo también, pe- ¡ey!, en ese caso, yo no entiendo que vio mi hermanita en ti, teme.

-A pues no lo sé, tal vez mi escultural cuerpo, mi atrayente personalidad, mis ojos-…

-Si como no, ya en serio teme. Si le haces algo a mi hermana…

-Lo sé, lo mismo para ti dobe, si lastimas a Hinata…

Ambos asintieron, aunque no les gustaba ver a sus hermanas con "novio", aceptaban que ellas estaban felices, además el azabache no podía prohibirle nada a Naruto, o él podría prohibirle a él no acercarse a Sakura. Era un trato muy justo.

-Bueno dobe, estoy harto de estar contigo, le llamaré a tu hermana, quiero verla –se puso de pie tomando el teléfono.

-Maldito teme, ¿tienes que restregármelo?...entonces yo también llamaré a Hina-chan –salió de la recamara para tener privacidad.

…

Su celular comenzó a vibrar. Todavía estaban en el parque, habían terminado de planear los detalles de su venganza.

-Es Sasuke –le informó a la oji perla que la miraba curiosa.

-¿Le vas a contestar?

-Si, si no la hago puede molestarse o inquietarse, y justo ahora no hay que levantar dudas –apretó el botón y le indicó a su amiga guardar silencio mientras se alejaba un poco.

-_Sakura, ¿Dónde estas?, ¿aun no terminan las compras?_ –escuchó la voz de aquel mentiroso.

-Sasuke, si, ya terminamos. Hinata y yo vamos a la casa a preparar algunas cosas –contestó con voz fría y distante.

_-¿Estas bien?, te escucho rara._

-Perfectamente, ¿necesitas algo más?, es que estamos apuradas y ya tengo que colgarte.

-_No…solo… ¿te gustaría que vaya a verte?_ –preguntó esperanzado.

-Creo que lo mejor será vernos hasta mañana, como ya te dije nos faltan algunas cosas, además estoy muy cansada –mintió con habilidad, quería terminar de una vez con esa llamada, cada palabra que escuchaba salir de él, le restaba fuerzas y la hacia querer llorar.

-_Hmp, bien_ –se desanimó ante la negativa de la pelirosa.- _Tienes que descansar para el gran día, ¿quieres que llegue mas temprano?, tal vez para ayudarte en lo que necesites…_

-No, llega con tu familia, no quiero crear sospechas antes de tiempo. Adiós Sasuke, hasta mañana.

-_Hasta maña_-… -la llamada se cortó sin dejarlo terminar.

-¿Estas bien? –cuestionó la pelinegra mirándola con cautela.

-No…pero lo estaré, cuando nos venguemos de ellos lo estaré Hinata.

-Naruto me llamó, pero no le contesté. No tengo el valor de escucharlo, siento que rompería a llorar.

-Así es mejor, no te preocupes, solo hay que aguantar hasta mañana, solo un poco más Hinata –miro a su amiga con ojos ensombrecidos y conminatorios.

…

Había escuchado muy extraña a su novia, le preocupó un poco, pero tenia que entenderla, probablemente Sakura estaría muy fastidiada y cansada por toda la preparación de la cena. El rubio entró con el rostro serio, llamando así su atención.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?

-Hinata-chan no me contesta, estoy preocupado.

-No te apures, ella y Sakura están ocupadas, tal vez por eso mi hermana no pudo contestar.

-Ehh, ¿Hina esta con Sakura? –su tono de voz sonó angustiado.

-Hmp, ellas solo son amigas dobe. Sakura me quiere a mi –le aclaró ocultando el miedo que lo asaltó de pronto.

No, la oji jade lo adoraba, ella se lo había confesado, no tenia porque sentirse inseguro.

-Tienes razón, y Hinata-chan me quiere a mi –suspiró tranquilizándose.

**.../…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

Despertó a las once del día, la noche anterior no pudo dormir por estar pensando en lo que descubrieron ella y Hinata. El dolor de sentirse engañada y usada la desveló hasta altas horas de la madrugada, cuando por fin el cansancio logró vencerla y se quedó dormida. Desde que su amiga pelinegra se fue a su casa alrededor de las 8 de la noche, ya no habló con nadie, su padre cenó fuera con Mikoto, y cuando Naruto llegó a casa se hizo la dormida, no quería verle la cara o seguro se la partiría por ser tan desgraciado.

Se levantó perezosa y se observó en el espejo de su baño. Estaba ojerosa, sus ojos lucían tristes y apagados, su cabello corto echo una maraña, y su piel pálida y seca. Respiró hondo y ensayó la mejor de sus sonrisas, ahí en su reflejo, estaba una chica completamente diferente a ella, esa sonrisa plasmada en sus labios, no era mas que una farsa necesaria para todo lo que venia. En cualquier momento su padre y hermano entrarían por esa puerta, felicitándola y queriéndola abrazar, si quería convencerlos, esa sonrisa que tanto le dolía, tenia que mantenerse en su sitio.

Regresó a su cama y tomó el celular que había apagado, no quería nada que la molestara. Lo encendió y lo colocó de nuevo en la mesita de al lado. Enseguida llegaron varios mensajes que seguramente le mandaron por la noche. Tomó de nuevo aquel aparato y 2 lágrimas rebeldes escaparon de sus jades. Estaba en lo cierto, varios mensajes, pero el que la había echo llorar fue el primero, era de Sasuke.

_De: Uchiha Sasuke_

_Sakura…no soy experto en estas cosas…hmp_

_en realidad soy bastante nuevo,_

_pero, por ti quise intentarlo. Justo ahora_

_que son las 12 de la medianoche, quiero desearte_

_Feliz cumpleaños, decirte que estoy ansioso_

_por verte para llenarte de abrazos, no sabes_

_cuanto deseo estar a tu lado, eres lo mejor en _

_mi vida, y me emociona saber que también soy_

_lo mejor de la tuya, porque eso sentí _

_cuando me dijiste que me querías…_

_Sakura yo también…no, por mensaje no…_

_Mejor te lo diré cuando te vea, no puedo esperar mas_

_para que lo sepas. Mientras tanto, descansa_

_y prepárate para tu gran día, _

_nuevamente muchas felicidades!_

Se limpió esas gotas saladas "yo tampoco puedo esperar a ver tu reacción Sasuke", pensó con rencor. Estaba a punto de borrar el mensaje pero se detuvo, tal vez después le serviría para algo, se justificó. Continuó leyendo los demás, Deidara, Karin, Itachi, Suigetsu, por supuesto Hinata, y hasta Gaara la felicitaban. Una llamada entró de pronto, la aterró pensar que se tratara del Uchiha, pero se dio cuenta que no era él.

-Hola Ino –saludó cordial a la rubia.

-_Hola Sakura, solo llamaba para desearte Feliz cumpleaños, y para preguntarte tu talla, es que estoy escogiendo tu regalo y quiero que te quede perfecto _–le comunicó sonriendo al otro lado de la línea.

Tuvo la oportunidad de encontrarse con Ino la semana pasada, cuando Mikoto las llevó al centro comercial a ella y a Hinata, así pudo invitarla a su cena, además de que lograron intercambiar números.

-Gracias, no hace falta, en serio, solo con tu presencia me harías muy feliz.

-_Mn, pues no lo creo, ahora que te escucho, más bien te oigo algo decaída. Ya sé, ¿no me digas que al papito de tu novio se le olvido felicitarte?_ –preguntó escandalosamente.

-No, no es eso…solo estoy cansada. En serio no es necesario que me compres nada –evitó seguir hablando de Sasuke.

-_Pues si no me la dices, tendré que basarme en mi experiencia. En fin, no te preocupes, estoy segura que te encantara lo que planeo comprarte. Bueno, nos vemos en la noche._

-Ah, Ino, por cierto, los planes cambiaron un poco, así que, prepárate para algo mas que la cena.

-_¿Algo mas?_

-Si, tu solo vístete muy hermosa, igualmente, recuerda que conocerás a Itachi.

_-¡Si!, veras que se enamorara de mi a primera vista, bueno, no te molesto mas, nos vemos en la noche, y otra vez ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Sakura!_ –gritó emocionada.

-Gracias Ino, hasta luego –colgó cambiando su semblante de alegría a tristeza.

La puerta se abrió de repente y su padre y hermano entraron cada uno con un ramo de flores. Las del peliplateado eran de cerezo, y las del rubio eran rosas. Ambos ramos eran hermosos, la pelirosa se puso de pie de inmediato y corrió a abrazar a su padre.

-¡Muchas felicidades princesita!, quise entrar antes, pero no quería despertarte –la tomó en brazos y le dio dos vueltas, quedando aun abrazados, ella enterrando el rostro en su pecho y él acariciando su cabeza.- No puedo creer que ya sean 16 años, eres toda una mujer, aunque para mi siempre serás mi niña.

-Gracias papi, te quiero mucho –estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

Hubiera sido tan fácil dejar todo fluir, todo su dolor, su desesperación al sentirse engañada, ahí, en los brazos de su padre era el mejor lugar para desahogarse, pero no seria justo, él lo notaria y preocuparlo era lo que menos pretendía. Respiró profundamente tomando valor y soltándose de aquel tierno agarre.

-Sakura-chan, hermanita. ¡Muchas felicidades! –llegó hasta ella el escandaloso rubio.

El la abrazó fuerte y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Sakura pudo sentir el inmenso amor de su hermano, por eso le parecía mas doloroso aun, que él se hubiera atrevido a hacer semejante vileza, para ella Naruto era su príncipe, lo adoraba, hasta ahora, que osó lastimar así a su mejor amiga, y a ella de paso.

-Estas muy seria, ¿Qué tienes cerecito? –le preguntó preocupado el chico.

-Nada, es que me desvelé por los nervios, pero eso es todo. Gracias por sus flores, son hermosas.

-De nada princesa, para ti lo mejor. En fin, tus abuelos llegaran mas tarde, ¿por qué no te tomas una siesta?, si no, no podrás soportar toda la velada que te espera –le sugirió su padre con tono protector.

-Si, eso haré, la verdad estoy todavía cansada –sonrió como lo había ensayado, y ellos le creyeron, ya que la dejaron sola para que durmiera.

Se recostó de nuevo y cerró los ojos esperando olvidarse de todo, aunque fuera por algunas horas.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

-Apúrense hijos, quiero llegar a tiempo por si falta algo –los presionaba la pelinegra mayor desde la estancia.

-Ya estoy listo madre –apareció Itachi bajando las escaleras.

-Menos mal, ya solo faltan tus hermanos, creo que subiré a apurarlos –decidió nerviosa al ver la hora.

-Tranquila, Hinata dijo que no tardaba, Sasuke creo que estaba afinando unos detalles, además estamos a buen tiempo. Por cierto, ¿encontraste que regalarle a Sakurita? –distrajo a la nerviosa oji perla para que se serenara.

-Oh si, Kakashi me ayudó con eso, será un regalo que ambos le daremos –sonrió entusiasmada.- ¿Y tu hijo, encontraste algo?

-Si, aquí esta –le mostró una bolsa de regalo roja que había colocado en una mesita.

-Me alegro. Ash, tus hermanos son unos impuntuales –frunció el ceño al volver a ver la hora.

…

Solo le faltaba meter en la caja los regalos, había decidido armar todo él mismo. Tomó el lienzo con cuidado y lo dobló acomodándolo en el fondo, después, sacó de la pequeña cajita dorada aquel guardapelo que compró, era muy hermoso, algo costoso, pero con el dinero que Sai le pagó por sus dibujos, no fue problema pagarlo. Se miró en el espejo y tomó las tijeras, tenia localizado el mechón que quería cortar, era algo raro lo que se le ocurrió, pero seguro a Sakura le fascinaría el detalle, a ella le encantaba su cabello azabache y sedoso, al menos eso parecía siempre que ella enredaba sus dedos en el. Al fin, cortó esa pequeña porción y lo depositó en el guardapelo, se pasó la palma por el cabello alborotándolo de nuevo, y cubriendo así donde había realizado el corte. Lo guardó de nuevo en la cajita dorada, y metió esta encima del lienzo, enseguida cerró la caja y la envolvió cuidadosamente con el papel plateado que eligió, posteriormente colocó un listón de un color verde jade y formó un precioso moño. Había investigado como se hacia todo eso, no quería parecer un inútil al llevar un regalo envuelto por otra persona, además, ese presente era muy importante, era para su novia y quería sorprenderla.

Sonrió al imaginarse el rostro de ella, lo mas probable es que le saltaría encima y lo llenaría de besos, bueno, eso era lo que él esperaba. Repasó su reflejo en el espejo, se veía esmeradamente arreglado, estaba listo para ver a su pelirosa.

…

-Ya era hora Sasu, pensábamos que algo te había pasado –lo recorrió el pelilargo con la mirada.- Vaya, ¿y ese regalo? –fijó sus ojos negros en la caja del menor.

-Hmp, obvio es para Sakura. Madre ya me voy, alcáncenme después –pasó a un lado de ellos, no quería esperar mas, le urgía ver a su novia.

Mikoto e Itachi sonrieron por dentro, por fin veían a Sasuke enamorado, y aunque él tal vez no lo admitiría nunca, verlo contento, los hacia felices a ellos.

-¡Esperen!, no es necesario que te adelantes. Vayamos todos juntos hermano –escuchó la voz de Hinata que venia tras él.

Sus hermanos y su madre abrieron los ojos al verla, no era la tierna y recatada chica que siempre era. La pequeña pelinegra decidió ponerse una falda negra muy corta, esta partía de la cadera, llegándole a mitad de los muslos, un top morado cubriéndole hasta el ombligo y unas zapatillas que le daban 12 centímetros mas de altura, su cabello suelto y ondulado dándole un toque rebelde y moderno.

-¿No te parece que vas muy…arreglada hija? –le señaló Mikoto al verla así, además de la ropa, Hinata iba muy maquillada.- Aparte, ¿qué no habías comprado un vestido azul para esta ocasión?

-Si, pero ya no me gustó. Anden, no pongan esas caras, no me veo tan mal ¿o si? –sonrió pícaramente, adoptando una actitud jamás antes vista en ella.

-No, solo luces como una cualqu-…

-¡Sasuke!, no llames así a nuestra hermana. Hinata se ve bien, aunque algo llamativa, pero no será problema, después de todo estaremos en confianza, mejor vámonos de una vez o llegaremos tarde –calmó los ánimos el pelilargo.

-Si hijo, tienes razón, bueno, andando –se alentó Mikoto, después de todo era una fecha especial, por esta vez, pasaría por alto el vestuario de su hija.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

Casi todos los invitados ya estaban en la casa, pero la festejada no había dado señales de vida todavía. El azabache se encontraba recargado en la pared, estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo, ¿Qué hacia ese degenerado rubio escultor en casa de su novia?, claro que era el cumpleaños de Sakura, tenia derecho a invitar a todo el que ella quisiera, pero ese imbécil sobraba.

Itachi se hallaba platicando con su amigo Deidara, estaban algo alejados de los demás.

Mikoto supervisaba todo en el jardín, habían decidido llevar a cabo la reunión allí, así contarían con mas espacio, además de disfrutar del clima que era bastante agradable.

.

-Hinata-chan, te ves…preciosa –escuchó al rubio tras ella.

-Gracias Naruto-kun –luchó para que sus palabras no sonaran falsas, que ganas de voltearle el rostro de una bofetada, y a la vez soltarse llorando, se sentía tan mal.

-Ven, vamos adentro, quiero platicar contigo –quiso tomarla de la mano.

-No, ahora no es conveniente. Mejor vamos con los demás, Sakura no tarda en salir –se dio la vuelta sin esperar su respuesta y caminó hacia donde estaban los pelirojos y Suigetsu.

-Hola Hinata, te ves muy linda.

-Gracias Karin. Hola Suigetsu. Hola Gaara –saludó coqueta al de ojos turquesa.

-¡Hola Hinata! –contestó el pelirojo con las mejillas rojas.

-Hola Hinata. Ne, Sakura ya se tardó, ¿no? –preguntó el de ojos violetas.

-Paciencia, ya saldrá, seguro esta terminando de arreglarse –intervino Karin.

.

Ino salió al patio, guiada por un mesero que le abrió la puerta, enseguida se sintió algo cohibida, no conocía a nadie, y Sakura no se veía por ningún lado.

-Hola, ¿tu eres la amiga de Sakura verdad? –llegó hasta ella una oji perla, que creyó ver aquel día cuando se encontró con la pelirosa.

-Ah si, me llamó Ino, creo que la otra vez no tuvimos la oportunidad de presentarnos –le extendió su mano sonriente.

-No, es que yo me quedé con mi madre. Me llamó Hinata, mucho gusto. Ven, Saku no tarda en salir –la invitó a seguirla.

-Gracias, ¿Dónde dejo esto? –señaló el regalo en sus manos.

-Dámelo, yo lo llevaré a la mesa. Miren chicos ella es Ino –la presentó con los otros 3 mientras ella se alejaba a dejar el regalo.

La rubia empezó a platicar amenamente con los demás, de algo le servía ser tan sociable. A su vez, aquellos chicos le parecieron muy agradables. Estaba de lo mas entretenida cuando fijó la mirada en 2 jóvenes que platicaban a lo lejos. Se veían mayores al resto, distinguió a uno con una larga y hermosa cabellera negra, el corazón le bombeó rápidamente, "¿será ese el cuñadito de Sakura?, si ese es el tal Itachi, creo que la enamorada voy a ser yo", empezó a suspirar sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

.

-Todo esta perfecto –la tomó el peliplateado de la cintura atrayéndola para darle un tierno beso.

-Si, espero que Sakura disfrute mucho esta velada –lo abrazó acariciándole el cabello y llenándose de su masculina esencia.

-Gracias Mikoto, por todo lo que estas haciendo.

-No es nada, al contrario, yo feliz de ayudarte en lo que pueda –acarició con sus manos las mejillas de él.

-Bueno, bueno, basta de tanto amor. Oye hijo, ¿a qué hora piensa salir mi nieta? –los interrumpió Tsunade.

-No te preocupes, mi Sakurita debe estar nerviosa, ¿Por qué no mandas a Naruto por ella? –sugirió Jiraiya, quien se encontraba al lado de su mujer.

-Si, es buena idea –empezó a buscar a su hijo con la mirada, el rubio estaba platicando con Sasuke, iba a encomendarle ir por Sakura, cuando algo llamó poderosamente su atención.

La pelirosa se abrió paso por aquella puerta saliendo al jardín. Todos se acercaron, Hinata se posicionó a su derecha, junto a Sasuke y a Naruto. Frente a ella, su padre, Mikoto y sus abuelos, finalmente a su izquierda, sus amigos pelirojos, Ino, Deidara, Suigetsu e Itachi.

Cada par de ojos enfocados en ella. Sakura estaba ahí, de pie, con porte recto y elegante, su mirada clavada en el pelinegro que la recorría sin recato de arriba abajo.

Se veía hermosa, llevaba un vestido rojo sin tirantes que se le ceñía completamente al cuerpo, delineando así su casi perfecta figura, era excesivamente corto, dejando de manifiesto sus esculturales y largas piernas, el escote resaltando su pecho, y por la parte de atrás dejando una espalda muy descubierta. Su cabello suelto, tan lacio y brilloso como siempre. En su rostro el maquillaje destacaba sus preciosos jades y sus labios tan rojos como su vestido.

A cada hombre le fue imposible no contemplarla. Unos como Kakashi, Naruto y Jiraiya con ojos de preocupación, al verla tan mujer, lejos de ser la niñita que ellos querían que siguiera siendo. Otros con deseo, como era el caso de Deidara y Suigetsu. Los más discretos eran Gaara e Itachi, a quienes les pareció una bella obra de arte, la veían sin morbo o malicia, solo considerando y admirando su belleza. Pero había uno que englobaba todas esas reacciones, los ojos de Sasuke la apreciaban tanto con preocupación, como con deseo, celos, y demás, toda una gama de emociones encontradas. Quería dejarlos a todos ciegos, ser el único que pudiera verla así, obvio era imposible, tenia que conformarse con ser el único que podría tenerla, eso lo calmó, con eso bastaría, permitiría que todos la miraran, mientras él fuera el elegido para tocarla.

La pelirosa sintió como si una navaja fría desgarrara su pecho, un nudo en la garganta le impedía articular palabra alguna, pero si quería que el plan funcionara, tenía que hacerlo. Tomó pues valor, reuniendo la fortaleza que necesitaba, para ello tuvo que recordar el engaño del cual ella y Hinata fueron objeto. Sonrió tragándose las ganas de llorar, y empezó a hablar.

-Muchas gracias a todos por venir. Me alegra que hayan podido acompañarme en este día tan importante para mi. No solo por mi cumpleaños…también, porque escogí esta fecha, para compartir la felicidad que siento, al tener a mi lado a la persona mas especial de mi vida. La persona que quiero y amo con todo mi corazón, y que sé, también me ama. Nuestra relación ha sido muy difícil, nos hemos encontrado con grandes obstáculos, haciendo que no siempre nos vaya bien, pero con paciencia y dedicación, supimos sortear tantos imprevistos, además, ya saben lo que dicen, al final, el amor siempre triunfa.

Los presentes escuchaban atentos cada frase, algunos no entendían muy bien de quién hablaba, pero aun así permanecían callados bebiéndose el discurso de la pelirosa. El oji negro la miraba embelesado, las palabras de Sakura eran muy ciertas, entre sus celos y la incapacidad de él para expresarle sus sentimientos, casi la había perdido. Lo bueno, es que estaban juntos, ahora todos lo sabrían y eso era lo que importaba. Sonrió pues contento a la oji jade, quien le correspondió la sonrisa.

-Es para mi un honor, presentarles al ser que me llena de felicidad, al que siempre ha sido y será el único amor de mi vida. A ti…a ti mi amor… -caminó hasta quedar frente a los pelinegros y el rubio- Uchiha…Hinata, mi tierna y dulce pollita –extendió su mano acariciándole la mejilla- Te amo.

-Y yo te amo a ti mi conejita –le tomó el rostro entre sus manos, acercó sus labios a la pelirosa conectando así ambas miradas, y la besó, la besó apasionadamente, ante la mirada estupefacta de amigos y familiares, y unos muy perturbados y celosos novios.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

**Whaaaaa!, lo ke la mayoría esperaba, jajaja, el sakuhina ke estaba planeado desde un principio.**

**Ke tal con las resentidas, mira ke armar tremendo show…ke les pareció el capitulo?, espero ke les haya gustado…ay, Sasu tan lindo, mira ke preparar él mismo el regalo, lastima ke seguro se lo aventaran por la cabeza, jajaja, na, a ver ke pasa.**

**Muxos me pidieron ke le dé mas protagonismo a Gaara y a Dei, mn,,,lo estoy pensando. No crean ke sus sugerencias me pasan de noche eeehh, yo considero todo lo ke ustedes opinan, de exo es algo ke tengo cubierto…**

**En fin, cualquier duda o aclaración ke necesiten, x favor háganmela saber, espero ke todos sepan lo ke es un guardapelo, es como un medallón ke se abre y le pones una foto o cosas asi, como su nombre lo dice, en este caso seria cabello.**

_**DESEE-NEE**_**, muchísimo éxito en tus exámenes, dedícate a estudiar, al fin y al cabo los capítulos estarán esperándote aki siempre, así ke no descuides las materias!...**_**Aby-chan**_**, gracias x leer, pero no es necesario ke te kedes sin dormir, lo ke menos kiero es ke se vayan a enfermar x trasnochar o malpasarse x mi historia, grax también x tu apoyo!... **_**Loriana**_**, estamos pendientes con mi regalo ke nunca llegara eeehh!**

**En fin, a los ke siempre me dejan review, a los ke a veces me dejan review, a los ke nunca me dejan review, y a los ke últimamente se han unido a la lectura de la historia, MIL GRACIAS!, créanme ke su apoyo me anima a continuar =)!**

**Cuídense muxo, les mando un abrazo y mis mejores deseos, nos leemos pronto!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Naruto no me pertenece**

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

**La novia de mi hermana**

Capitulo XXVI

El beso era profundo, las manos de la pelinegra acariciaban el cabello de la pelirosa a la vez que ella apoyaba sus manos en sus hombros. Se veían tan metidas en su mundo, solo preocupándose por corresponderse mutuamente aquella muestra de amor. Sus lenguas ni siquiera se tocaban, claro que eso los demás no lo notaban, habían ensayado tanto el día anterior, que ahora solo lo reproducían como una escena de novela. ¿Vergüenza, pudor, remordimiento, miedo?, no sentían nada de eso, solo añoraban que sus respectivos novios estuvieran recibiendo lo que merecían, ¿Qué si les preocupaban los demás?, en absoluto, cuando tomaron la decisión de llevar su relación a los extremos, lo que menos les preocupó fue el que dirán, estaban tan cegadas en su venganza, que solo eso importaba.

El azabache estaba congelado en su sitio, oscilando entre la furia y la decepción, ¿Sakura había dicho que amaba a Hinata?, ¿a Hinata?, a su disque pequeña y tierna hermana, creyó que esos días estaban olvidados, la historia de la pelirosa como novia de su hermana, era algo que pretendió haber borrado del pasado, ¿Cómo era posible qué lo que sus ónix veían en este momento, eran ellas 2, besándose y demostrándose que se amaban?. "¡No!, Sakura me quiere a mi, ella y Hinata no pueden haber vuelto, ¡Sakura es mía!. ¿Cómo se atrevió la descarada de Hinata a arrebatarme a mi novia?", cerró los puños con fuerza.

Varias opciones bailaban en su cabeza a la vez que la desesperación avanzaba. La primera, ir y arrebatarle a su hermana a la chica a la cual besaba tan pasional e impúdicamente, llevarse a _su_ Sakura aunque fuera a rastras, y exigirle una explicación. Otra, era ir y golpear a Hinata, por osar tocar los labios de su amada, sin duda esa era la mas descabellada, pero los celos lo carcomían. La tercera, acusarlas con su madre y Kakashi de pécoras desvergonzadas y exigirles separarse inmediatamente. La cuarta y ultima, salir corriendo para dejar de ver tal espectáculo que le hacia hervir la sangre. Sopesó todas las propuestas y se desesperó mas, sin duda Sakura no le perdonaría arruinarle su fiesta si se la llevaba a la fuerza, a su hermana no podía noquearla aunque quisiera, no seria una pelea justa. Tampoco era un niñito chismoso para correr a acusarlas ante su mami y su futuro padrastro, y huir como novia recién plantada en el altar, era algo que no iba con su personalidad. Entonces descubrió una nueva opción, "Itachi", se acercó rápido a él.

.

Sus parpados no se podían cerrar, contemplaba sin querer, el despreciable show que se alzaba ante sus ojos azules. Esa no era su dulce Hinata-chan, no podía ser, ella lo adoraba, lo amaba desde niños, no, esa era una impostora que lucia como ella, hablaba como ella, olía como ella, pero no era ella. Entró en una profunda etapa de negación, es que no podía ni quería creerlo, si Hinata lo engañaba, eso significaría que ya no podría volver a creer en la raza humana nunca mas, si la persona que dice amarte con todo su ser te engaña, ¿Cómo sales de eso?, ¿Cómo vuelves a confiar en alguien mas?, no, definitivamente no era Hinata-chan la que besaba a su cerezo frente a él, "pero si no es Hinata-chan, ¿Por qué me duele tanto el corazón?", se preguntó el bello rubio mientras imperceptibles lagrimas bajaban por sus pálidas mejillas.

.

Silencio, la quietud y la calma se apoderaron de aquel escenario. Se separaron tomándose de las manos y viendo como los ojos de cada invitado las miraban con la sorpresa tatuada en las facciones. La pelirosa centró sus jades a lo lejos, en el pelinegro que estaba mas que afligido al lado de un muy extrañado Itachi, este le pasaba las manos por los hombros como queriendo calmarlo. Se juró mentalmente, que le daría su alma al diablo por solo saber que era lo que Sasuke estaba diciendo en esos momentos, se veía tan exasperado y al mismo tiempo destrozado, Sakura sonrió, aunque por dentro solo quería salir corriendo a abrazarlo y decirle que lo amaba.

Hinata no pudo evitar mirar a Naruto, una ola de culpa la golpeó al percatarse de su estado. Naruto, su ex Naruto-kun ¿estaba llorando?, los ojos del rubio no pudieron verse mas opacos, sin vida, "ahora estarás igual que yo Naruto, ambos estamos rotos", pensó con amargura plasmando la misma sonrisa cínica y maliciosa que su amiga poseía.

-Esto es… -no encontró palabras el peliplateado, pensó que la relación de su hija con Hinata ya estaba en el olvido, ese juego que ambas comenzaron tenia tiempo de haber acabado, eso fue lo que Sakura le informó.

Mikoto no creía lo que veía, pero si Sakura andaba con Sasuke, eran novios y se querían, ¿Cómo le salían ahora con este espectáculo?, tenía que averiguar que se traían esas 2.

-Sakura… -Jiraiya y Tsunade se quedaron atónitos – ¿Hijo, que significa esto? –cuestionó la de ojos miel, sin obtener respuesta.

-¿Son…novias? –preguntó una muy paralizada Ino, "¿Qué pasó con el papacito de Sasuke, que no era él su novio?

-¡Muchas felicidades chicas!, me alegra verlas juntas de nuevo –exclamó la peliroja corriendo a felicitarlas por su relación.

"Esto debe ser una broma, Sakura adora a Sasuke, y según Itachi él también la quiere, ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?", se planteó Deidara sin entrometerse en la platica.

"Pero…si yo vi a Naruto y a Hinata besándose, ¿Cómo qué Sakura y ella son novias?", las miró el de ojos turquesa asombrado.

-Les pido que no me cuestionen nada, solo sepan que Hinata y yo volvimos y que estamos muy felices. Sin mas que decir, pasemos a disfrutar la cena –evadió las reacciones y preguntas de los demás.

-Sakura, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿tu y Sasuke…? –le susurró Suigetsu a su amiga pelirosa.

-¿No oíste lo que dije Suigetsu?

-Si, pero… -insistió el peliblanco.

-Eso fue un error Suigetsu, ya quedó en el pasado, a la que yo quiero es a Hinata-chan –le respondió fríamente.

-Eso ni tu lo crees –atacó serio.

-Con que lo crea él me basta. Ahora, a disfrutar de la cena –espetó seca dándose la vuelta.

-¿Qué te hizo? –la tomó del brazo para evitar que se marchara.

-Me hizo pedazos…pero no te preocupes, cuando acabe con él, no quedara ni eso –su voz era la de otra persona, Sakura no estaba ahí, y tal vez, nunca volvería a verla, se atemorizó el de ojos violetas.

.

-¡Cálmate Sasuke! –le ordenó Itachi conteniéndolo por los hombros.

Cuando lo vio acercarse a él, enseguida lo llevó a la parte mas alejada del jardín, su hermano estaba incontenible, jamás lo había visto así, ni siquiera en sus peleas más fuertes, respiraba agitado, tenía los ojos casi rojos de coraje, parecía un animal rabioso.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme después de lo que vi? ¡Explícame!, ¿Por qué la maldita de Hinata besó a Sakura? – rugió furioso.

-¡No lo sé, pero no llames así a nuestra hermana! –lo reprendió.

-¿Y cómo la llamo?, ¡es una traidora!, ¿Cómo pudo…cómo pudo…quitármela? –creyó escucharlo sollozar el pelilargo.

Esto era malo, y amenazaba con ponerse peor cuando las vio tomarse de las manos y sonreír muy contentas, ¿Qué estaba pasando con su hermana y con Sakura?, ellas amaban a Sasuke y a Naruto, lo de su noviazgo era una farsa, ¿Por qué habían retomado esa mentira?, se desesperó el mayor de los Uchiha, no entendía nada, y ver a Sasuke en ese estado no ayudaba mucho, en cualquier momento correría a hacer una locura.

-Déjame ver que esta pasando aquí, por lo pronto tranquilízate y ve con Naruto, parece que se va a caer desmayado en cualquier momento –le indicó con la cabeza que mirara a su amigo el rubio.

-Naruto…pero…

-¡Ve, ahora mismo!, yo iré con Sakura y con Hinata –lo tranquilizó un poco.

-Esta bien –accedió indeciso retomando algo de compostura, aunque casi temblaba ante el temor de que Itachi no arreglara nada.

.

-Ven Naruto –lo tomó del hombro el pelinegro llegando hasta él.

-Sasuke… ¿Qué diablos…? –no supo como preguntar, los restos de llanto se le notaban en su triste rostro.

-No lo sé Naruto, pero yo también quisiera entender que pasa –lo guio hacia dentro de la casa.

.

-Hinata, Sakura. Tenemos que hablar –llegó el pelilargo hasta la mesa de las chicas.

Estas reían y platicaban amenamente con los otros chicos.

-No sé de que quieras hablar Itachi, pero estamos muy a gusto ahora, ¿no podría esperar?, no creo que sea algo muy importante –habló la oji perla descolocando a su hermano.

De cuando acá Hinata le hablaba así, ella siempre obedecía, además no tenia secretos para con él.

-Saben muy bien de que se trata, vamos –frunció el ceño preocupado.

-Ya cálmate Itachi, mira, porque mejor no te relajas, deja presentarte a una muy buena amiga mía. Ella es Ino, Ino, él es mi cuñado Itachi –señaló la pelirosa.

-Mucho gusto –se puso de pie la rubia para estrechar la mano de aquel monumental prospecto.

-Si, igualmente –soltó su mano el pelilargo, "Demonios", maldijo su suerte, en otras circunstancias, estaría encantado de conocer a esa exuberante rubia, pero ahora, tenia que hacerse cargo de aquel problema, Sasuke confiaba en él y no podía defraudarlo.- En serio tengo que hablar con ustedes, por favor, Sakura, Hinata –suplicó centrando su atención en ellas.

La rubia se sentó de nuevo desanimada, ese hermoso chico, apenas y la miró, definitivamente eso destruyó su autoestima en un segundo.

-Bien, si tanto insistes –se levantó la pelirosa ayudando a la oji perla, ambas se tomaron de las manos y partieron junto al pelinegro a la casa.

.

-No entiendo, ¿Qué pasa con nuestras hijas? –preguntó el peliplateado a su prometida.

-Yo tampoco Kakashi, y mas sabiendo lo que Sakura y Sasuke tenían… -confesó accidentalmente.

-¿A qué te refieres? –indagó extrañado el oji azul.

-Ay amor, siento no habértelo dicho, pero…creo que es necesario que lo sepas –decidió sincerarse con su futuro esposo.

-Habla claro Mikoto, me asustas –la tomó de los hombros.

-El día de nuestro compromiso… -empezó la historia.

.

-¡Desgraciada!, si pudiera la molería a golpes –farfullaba el azabache en la sala.

-Ya teme, cálmate, además nunca permitiría que le pusieras las manos encima a mi hermana –ya se hallaba mas tranquilo, Sasuke lo convenció que Itachi averiguaría que pasaba y lo arreglaría.

-¿Quién habla de Sakura?, yo hablo de esa descarada mustia que es mi hermana –aclaró molesto el oji negro.

-¡Qué!, pero si la responsable es Sakura-chan, seguro ella convenció a mi Hinata de serme infiel, mi hermana siempre ha sido un demonio…

-Sakura es un ángel, seria incapaz de tentar a nadie, es tan inocente, en cambio Hinata tiene la maldición Uchiha, es una vividora mujeriega, mira que engatusar a mi novia –se puso de pie inquieto.

-Pero si tu mismo decías que te tentaba a mirarle las piernas –defendería a su oji perla como pudiera, lo tenia muy claro después de razonar y pensar como fue todo. Sakura besó a su Hinata, no Hinata a Sakura.

-Por eso, ella quería que yo fuera el único que la mirara, se ponía esas pijamas para mi, pero la maldita aprovechada de Hinata abusaba quedándose a dormir con ella para disfrutarla.

-¡Retira lo que dices!, mi Hinata es incapaz, ella es una santa –levantó el puño amenazante.

-Tu retira tus calumnias y habladurías acerca de mi cerezo, la suripanta de mi hermana es la que no la deja en paz, siempre acaparándola. Deberías de controlar a tu novia dobe –preparó sus puños para contestarle el golpe.

-¡Maldito teme! –iba a írsele encima cuando escucharon entrar a las chicas y a Itachi.

-¿Qué ustedes no saben otra cosa que no sea pelear? –rio burlonamente la pelinegra.

-¡Cállate Hinata!, estos a dos pasos de que te borre esa maldita sonrisa –se dirigió a ella Sasuke.

-Ay Uchiha, tu siempre tan salvaje, por eso no te duran las novias –se carcajeó la pelirosa parándose frente a él.

-Sakura, ¡explícame!, si tu me dices que Hinata te besó… -la tomó por los brazos acercándola a él.

-¡Suéltala hermano!, no permito que toques a mi Sakura.

-¡Cállate, ella no es tuya, es mía! –perdió el control asustando a la pelirosa.

-¡Teme!, llévate a Sakura, ya es hora de que la metas en cintura. Yo hablaré con Hinata-chan –sugirió el rubio.

-¡Esperen Naruto, Sasuke…! -quiso detenerlos Itachi.

Los chicos actuaron rápidamente, Sasuke prácticamente se llevó a volandas a la pelirosa, echándola a su hombro derecho y desapareciendo del lugar.

El rubio empujó al pelilargo de vuelta al jardín, solo murmurándole un "nosotros nos hacemos cargo" y le cerró la puerta en la nariz. Después tomó firmemente a la pelinegra que intentó salir tras Sasuke y se la llevó a rastras a la biblioteca, para posteriormente encerrarse.

.

-¡Suéltame, bájame animal! –se quejaba la oji jade golpeándole la espalda al azabache.

Sintió como este la dejaba caer en la cama, para luego cerrar la puerta de la recamara dejándolos encerrados.

-¡Idiota!, ¿Cómo te atreves? –le lanzó lo primero que encontró, lo cual fue su almohada (él la evadió sin ningún problema), se acomodó el vestido, ya que se le había subido unos centímetros.

-Hmp, antes de que me expliques que rayos paso, cámbiate de ropa, no puedo permitir que andes semidesnuda frente a tanta gente –la regañó mirándola de abajo hacia arriba.

-¡Ja!, si como no, ¿pero con qué derecho te pones a darme ordenes? –le contestó socarrona poniéndose de pie.

-Con el derecho que me da ser tu novio –se acercó hasta ella y la tomó por las muñecas, atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

-¡Suéltame! –deshizo el agarre y caminó con rumbo a la puerta.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?, tu y yo no hemos aclarado nada –la alcanzó colocándose frente a ella y cubriéndole el paso.

-No hay nada que aclarar, ¿qué no escuchaste lo que dije?, no sabia que aparte de idiota, también eras sordo –se burló sonriéndole altanera.

-Sakura, no me provoques. Explícame por que diablos permitiste que Hinata te besara…

-Porque quise, porque me gustan sus besos, porque ella es todo para mi, porque ya somos novias otra vez, porque no aguantaba las ganas de probar sus finos labios… ¿quieres que siga? –le preguntó al verlo furioso.

-¡Basta!, eso no es cierto, tu no puedes haber vuelto con ella, ¡tu me quieres a mi, estas enamorada de mi! –decía desesperado, parecía que quería convencerla de sus palabras.

-No, no estoy enamorada de ti, amo a Hinata, es con ella con quien deseo estar, tu solo fuiste, mn, digamos que fuiste algo con que entretenerme mientras las cosas con Hinata se arreglaban –mencionó tranquila.

-Mientes, tu no quieres a mi hermana, me quieres a mi Sakura, así como yo… -"dilo de una vez", trato de infundirse ánimos.

-¿Así cómo tu qué Sasuke? –acercó su rostro al de él.

-Así como yo…te quiero a ti Sakura… -se aproximó a ella uniendo sus labios en un dulce beso, lleno de amor y ternura.

La pelirosa le correspondió, lo tomó por el cuello y lo abrazó como si quisiera aferrarse a él para siempre, como si dejarlo ir ya no fuera una opción. Sintió las manos del pelinegro apresar su cintura y apegarla a él. Continuaron besándose hasta que la oji jade poco a poco se separó.

-¿Sabes qué me haces pensar al escucharte decirme eso Sasuke? –el azabache negó con la cabeza, estaba todavía en el paraíso después de aquel beso. Sakura hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa- que eres patético –comentó soltándose de su abrazo.

-¿Por qué haces esto Sakura? –su cabello cubrió sus ojos, la oji jade no podía advertir su mirada, pero se la imaginaba, Sasuke estaba muy afectado.

-Porque es divertido –contestó simple acariciándole la mejilla.

-¿Te parezco divertido?. Todo este tiempo…solo has jugado conmigo –su voz sonó extremadamente fría. Tomó la mano de la pelirosa y la retiró de su rostro como si ardiera, la mantuvo sujeta y la apretó con fuerza.

-¡Suéltame, me haces daño! –se quejó la chica al sentir como él, lejos de soltarla, la apretaba mas.

-No mas del que me hiciste tu a mi –le reclamó indignado.

Sakura no aguantó que le dijera esas palabras, ¿pero cómo se atrevía a hacerse la victima el muy mal nacido?

-¡Maldito farsante, te atreves a quejarte de mi, cuando has sido tu el que me ha mentido! –explotó golpeándolo en el pecho con la mano que tenia libre.

-¿De qué diablos estas hablando?, ¡acabas de admitir que estuviste jugando conmigo mientras seguías enamorada de Hinata! –sostuvo su otra mano para que no lo siguiera golpeando.

-Y tu, ¿y tu no te acercaste a mi solo para separarme de tu hermana?, ¿no me enamoraste para que yo rompiera con Hinata? –lo encaró, a la vez que él abría los ojos sorprendido.

No podía ser, ¿Cómo se había enterado Sakura de eso?, ¿acaso Itachi se lo dijo?, no, aunque no se llevara bien con su hermano, él había prometido apoyarlos, pero entonces ¿Quién?.

-No sé de que estas hablando –quiso hacerse el desentendido.

-¿Pretendes seguir mintiendo?, lo sé todo, sé que nunca me has querido, que todo lo que compartimos fue una mentira, mientras yo me enamoraba de ti, tu solo fingías, esperando el momento de botarme como si yo no fuera nada –habló con coraje, sentía que las lagrimas peleaban por salir, pero él no la vería derrotada y humillada, aunque se muriera en el intento, pero él no la vería llorar.

-Sakura, eso no… -¿Qué decirle?, era la verdad, en un principio si, pero ya no, ahora la quería- tal vez antes, pero…pero ahora…ahora no es así, déjame explicarte –le soltó las manos, la pelirosa las había dejado quietas.

-No me interesa escucharte, sé todo lo que tengo que saber Sasuke, me engañaste, y nunca te lo voy a perdonar, no importa lo que digas, ya no te creo –le informó dándose la vuelta.

-¡No!, espera –la giró para mirarla a los ojos- si, al principio solo quería alejarte de mi hermana, pensé que eras una mala influencia, que querías corromperla, pero me di cuenta que estaba equivocado, Sakura, eres todo para mi, créeme, yo…yo te quiero, y sé que tu también, tu beso…

-Eso no es nada, te besé para comprobar que ya no siento nada por ti, solo asco, todo tu me provocas nauseas, eres despreciable –lo atacó sin titubear.

-Eso no es cierto, me correspondiste, pude sentir que te gustó –se acercó hasta ella y acunó su rostro entre sus manos.

-Admito que besas bien, después de todo tienes bastante experiencia, mas de la que una chiquilla ingenua como yo podría imaginar, pero tus besos no se comparan a los de Hinata, ella despierta cosas en mi que tu en tu vida serias capaz de provocarme.

-¡Ya deja de mencionarla!, tu no quieres a Hinata, por mas que lo repitas no me harás creerlo. Con lo que me dijiste acabo de comprobar que la besaste para lastimarme, esta bien, te comprendo y te perdono Sakura, me lo merezco por haberte mentido –juntó su frente a la de ella.

-¡Ya déjame en paz!, ¡si!, estoy decepcionada y dolida por tu traición, pero gracias a eso me percaté de que a la que amo es a Hinata, ella jamás me haría lo que tu me hiciste, siempre estará para mi, me cuidara y querrá como yo a ella, si Sasuke, llegue a quererte, pero así como tu mismo me alejaste de tu hermana, tu mismo me regresaste a sus brazos –le confesó sonando sincera.

-No…Sakura, no voy a renunciar a ti, nunca aceptaré que estés con Hinata, o con alguien mas, tu vas a volver conmigo, te lo juro –le prometió con tono seguro mirándola firmemente.

Sakura solo quería salir corriendo, si seguía parada frente a él, lo perdonaría sin importarle nada mas, estaría de acuerdo en que la siguiera engañando siempre y cuando él la tomara en sus brazos, "¡ya idiota, reacciona!, solo sigue mintiendo para volverte a separar de su hermana", regresó a la realidad.

-Sal de mi habitación Sasuke –retiró el seguro y giró la perilla, al momento se quedó congelada al ver una figura detrás de su puerta- papá…

…

-Hinata-chan, ¡por favor, dime que lo que vi no es cierto, que lo que dijo Sakura es mentira, tu no la amas, ustedes no pueden haber vuelto!, ¿verdad? –preguntó alterado, mirándola con ojos implorantes.

-Ya cállate Naruto, me mareas con tanta estupidez, por supuesto que es verdad, Sakura y yo volvimos –le contestó fastidiada.

-¡No!, si tu me quieres a mi…Hinata-chan, hoy yo iba a comunicarles a todos de nuestra relación…no puedes hacerme esto –la tomó del rostro queriendo transmitirle todo su dolor.

-Si claro, como no, anunciar nuestro noviazgo. ¿Crees que soy estúpida Naruto?, ¿crees que no sé lo que mi hermano y tu hicieron para separarnos a mi y a Sakura? –preguntó mordaz.

-¡Qué!…Hinata-chan, no sé de que hablas, yo…el teme… -se puso nervioso dándole la espalda.

-¡Cobarde!, ni para admitir tus acciones tienes agallas, lo sé todo, tu y el idiota de Sasuke han jugado con nosotras –escupió con desprecio las palabras.

-Hinata-chan, ¿Quién te dijo eso?, ¿Quién te mintió de esa manera? –cuando supiera quien le había dicho todo a Hinata, lo mataría sin dudar.

-¿Mentirme? –levantó la ceja exasperada, ese idiota no reconocería la verdad, "maldito descarado"- no hubo necesidad de eso, nosotras mismas escuchamos todo Naruto, oímos perfectamente cuando Itachi les reclamó la bajeza que nos estaban haciendo –los ojos azules del rubio se llenaron de temor- ¿y qué crees?, ustedes aceptaron todo –sonrió malignamente.

-Hinata-chan, ¡puedo explicarte todo, solo escúchame, por favor, te pido que me dejes aclararte todo!

-No me interesa escuchar mas mentiras Naruto –le cortó el discurso, empezando a caminar.

-No son mentiras. Si escucharon cuando admitimos lo que hicimos, también debieron escuchar cuando dijimos que las queríamos, que yo no iba a renunciar a ti, y que Sasuke tampoco renunciaría a Sakura –la tomó por los hombros para que no se fuera.

-No, no escuchamos eso, pero la verdad tampoco nos interesa saberlo –lo empujó fuertemente para que la soltara.

-¡Claro que debería interesarles!, nosotros las queremos, el teme esta de acuerdo en nuestra relación, así como yo estoy de acuerdo en que él y Sakura sean novios. Hinata, esto tiene solución, podemos estar juntos sin necesidad de escondernos –le comentó esperanzado.

-¿No lo entiendes, verdad Naruto?, así ustedes se hallan enamorado perdidamente de nosotras, nos engañaron, se atrevieron a jugar con nuestros sentimientos, Sakura y yo les demostramos nuestro amor, y a ustedes par de bastardos solo les interesaba separarnos. Lo siento Naruto, pero nunca mas volveré a confiar en ti, dices que me quieres, pero ahora, tus palabras no significan nada para mi –sus perlas lo miraban directo a sus ojos azules, su tono fue tranquilo, paso junto a él y se colocó a su lado- si tanto me quieres, entonces, déjame ser feliz con Sakura, es lo menos que merezco después del daño que me has causado.

-¿Es eso lo que quieres? –le preguntó sin mirarla, se sentía derrotado y culpable, con solo esas palabras, Hinata lo sumió en la miseria.

-Si –contestó sin vacilar.

-Hinata-chan…te amo –le susurró a punto del llanto.

La pelinegra solo continuó con su camino y salió de la biblioteca.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

**T_T, pobre de mi Naruto, nos salió muy llorón, jajaja.**

**Ke tal, como están?**

**Estoy muy inspirada así ke tal vez y solo tal vez, aproveche el tiempo para hacer el sig capitulo, de ser así, pues ya lo tendrán mañana publicado, si no, ps no, duh!…Ke cosas con estos bakas, primero atacaban a sus cuñadas y ahora a sus hermanas, jajaja, par de volubles…**

**En cuanto a sus reviews, mn, déjenme aclararles algunas cositas. **

**Muxos esperaban algo de sakuhina, por supuesto que esto no es yuri, ni se aman, ni se amaran, solo quisieron vengarse de estos losers con lo único ke saben ke les afecta, ósea verlas juntas.**

**Ke porke no besaron mejor a Deidara y a Gaara?, eso es muy sencillo de responder, en primera, Sakura no sabe ke Dei se siente atraído por ella, tal vez lo sospecha, pero no esta segura, Hinata, apenas y saluda a Gaara, obvio no va a llegar a soltarle un beso nada mas porke si, esta bien ke cambi****ó**** un poko su actitud pero no es para tanto.**

**A otros no les pareció la escena de las chicas besándose, también muy respetable, están en plena libertad de aborrecer la parejita, no me enojo, no me siento mal, etc, a ustedes solo puedo decirles ke es parte de la historia y ke tampoko será así siempre, es decir ellas no se la pasaran besándose en cada capitulo, así ke no se apuren muxo.**

**Algunos mas, ya kieren ke los perdonen, jajaja, pero si al principio no paraban de decirme ke kerian ke sufrieran, ahora los volubles son ustedes, no se desesperen, tampoko haré el cuento muy largo, pero aunke las cosas se aclaren, no es fácil perdonar una mentira, así ke a las chicas les costara algo de trabajo.**

**Creo ke es todo, si les gust****ó**** el capitulo, ke bueno =)!, si no, hay será para la otra. Espero actualizarles mañana, por cierto, mándenme sugerencias de canciones bailables, de esas ke están de moda en los bares, xfis, necesito algunas.**

**Sin mas por el momento, cuídense muxo, les mando un fuerte abrazo, nos leemos al rato!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Naruto no me pertenece**

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

**La novia de mi hermana**

Capitulo XXVII

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí? –preguntó serio el peliplateado.

Cuando su prometida le confesó la relación que había entre su hija y Sasuke, casi se cae de espalda, su bebita no podía estar enamorada de tan tremendo sinvergüenza. Tenia que comprobarlo, así que salió directo en busca de la pelirosa, y cual fue su sorpresa, que se la encontraba encerrada precisamente con el pelinegro.

-Nada, solo conversaba con Sasuke, pero ya se va –aclaró la oji jade volteando la mirada hacia Sasuke.

-Sakura, no hemos terminado de hablar –no se iría así como así, entre mas tiempo dejara pasar, mas difícil seria recuperar a Sakura.

-He dicho que te vayas –le advirtió molesta.

-¡Basta!, quiero una explicación Sakura, ¿cómo que tu y Sasuke tienen una relación? –cuestionó Kakashi entrando a la habitación.

-Papá eso-…

-Es cierto Kakashi-san, soy el novio de Sakura –la interrumpió el azabache acercándose a él.

-¡Sasuke cállate!

-¿Y por qué yo no sabia nada de esto? –el peliplateado estaba luchando por no perder la compostura y sacar a ese mocoso altanero de su casa, "piensa en Mikoto", se recordó tranquilizándose.

-Este día íbamos a comunicarles todo, Kakashi, yo quiero a tu hija –confesó dejando atónita a la pelirosa, Sasuke se estaba atreviendo a demasiado con tal de seguir con su engaño.

-Mejor no sigas Sasuke, no me hagas decirle a mi padre lo que tu y Naruto nos han hecho –amenazó la oji jade colocándose frente a él.

-Yo mismo le diré a tu padre la estupidez que cometí, y por la cual tu estas molesta conmigo.

Ja, ¿molesta?, casi quiso soltar la carcajada, molesta era poco, estaba destrozada, muerta en vida, se sentía la mujer mas infeliz, y él pensaba que estaba molesta, "maldito idiota", se contuvo de golpearlo.

-Me estoy desesperando, si vas a aclarar esto, entonces hazlo de una vez Sasuke –indicó Kakashi.

-¡Esperen, no empieces sin mi teme! –se escuchó la voz del rubio desde la puerta.

Naruto tenía claro lo que necesitaba hacer, explicar todo y recuperar a Hinata, así tuviera que implorarle de rodillas perdón, lo haría por que la amaba, y para lograrlo, tenían que limpiar todo el desastre que armaron.

-Ahora tu también, saben que, hagan lo que les dé la gana, yo me voy de aquí –dijo fastidiada la pelirosa mientras avanzaba a la salida.

-Sakura… -la llamó su padre.

-¡No!, esta es mi cena, es mi día, y ustedes par de idiotas –señaló a su hermano y al azabache- no me lo arruinaran –desapareció sin que le dijeran mas.

-Bien, estoy esperando que aclaren todo esto, ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hija Sasuke?, ¿y por qué ella y Hinata son novias de nuevo?

-Escúchanos padre, solo no nos vayas a matar después –suspiró el rubio colocándose junto a su amigo, ya era hora de decir la verdad.

…

Salió de nuevo al jardín, Hinata estaba hablando con su madre, así que se acercó a ellas.

-Sakura, ¿es eso cierto? –preguntó Mikoto apenas la vio llegar.

La pelinegra mayor estaba que se desmayaba, primero, Hinata y Sakura montaron esa absurda relación gracias a un malentendido, posteriormente la sostuvieron para hacer cambiar a sus hermanos. Después su hijo y Naruto habían engañado a las chicas de esa forma tan cruel, para separarlas, "pero si Sasuke se veía tan enamorado", pensó preocupada la oji perla. De la relación de su hija y el rubio acababa de enterarse, pero no creía capaz a Naruto de dañar así a Hinata.

-Si Mikoto, tu hijo y mi hermano se burlaron de nosotras, nos hicieron creer que nos querían para separarnos –mencionó como si nada.

-Pero, eso no puede ser, ¡Sakura, mi hijo te adora!

-No es así, solo es un buen mentiroso, y discúlpame Mikoto, pero no quiero hablar de él, en estos momentos solo quiero olvidarme de lo malo y disfrutar.

-Es que están haciendo las cosas mal chicas, no pueden volver a esa mentira de su noviazgo solo para castigarlos –quiso persuadirlas.

-Claro que podemos, de hecho esta funcionando bastante bien –se enorgulleció Hinata al recordar a Naruto al borde de las lágrimas.

-No, vengarse no es la solución, hay que aclarar esto y…

-No hay nada que aclarar, a mi no me interesa perdonar a Sasuke y a Naruto, y a Hinata tampoco –cerró el tema la oji jade.

Hinata solo asintió dándole la razón a su amiga, ambas se tomaron de las manos y volvieron hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

.

La rubia probaba los ricos bocadillos que se encontraban en una mesa, eran deliciosos, antes se hubiera preocupado por su figura, pero desde que aquel bello pelilargo la rechazó, ya no le importaba mucho su imagen.

-Hola, ¿están ricos? –escuchó una masculina y amable voz a su espalda.

En seguida se volteó para reconocer al recién llegado, y casi se atraganta con el bocadillo.

-Cof…cof…cof –empezó a toser poniéndose roja.

-Tranquila, ten –le pasó una copa de vino y le dio ligeros golpes en la espalda para ayudarla.

-Gracias, ya estoy bien…cof –tomó un sorbo de la copa y dirigió su vista al suelo.

-Disculpa, no quise asustarte –sonrió galante mientras tomaba una copa para él.

-No te preocupes, es que estaba distraída…mn, con permiso –quiso evadirlo y regresar a la mesa con los demás.

-Espera, quiero disculparme contigo –la detuvo del brazo haciendo que girara a verlo.

La pobre de Ino solo sentía sus mejillas arder, que horror tener tan cerca a alguien así y no poder tocarlo, se entristeció al recordar como la eludió cuando se conocieron.

-Antes, cuando nos presentaron, no me comporte debidamente, perdóname. Tenía que arreglar el asunto de Hinata y Sakura, por eso fui algo maleducado.

-No…no hay problema, te entiendo –estaba muy nerviosa, nunca se había sentido así al lado de ningún chico.

-Gracias, ¿te parece si volvemos a empezar?, la verdad, me encantaría conocerte mejor –sugirió derritiéndola con esos preciosos ojos negros.

-Claro, soy Ino, Yamanaka Ino –extendió nuevamente su mano y le sonrió tímidamente.

-Y yo Itachi, Uchiha Itachi –besó su mejilla galantemente.

La rubia se embriagó de aquella esencia tan varonil e hipnotizante, pero que razón tenía Sakura al decir que haría buena pareja con su cuñado, la pobre chica ya hasta se imaginaba en el altar con el pelinegro y apenas y se habían conocido.

-Quieres platicar –sonó mas a una imposición gentil que a una pregunta.

Ella solo asintió y se colgó de su brazo para dirigirse a otro lado.

…

Kakashi exhaló todo el aire de sus pulmones, miraba a Naruto y a Sasuke con una expresión de enojo y contrariedad. Siempre supo que su hijo no era una blanca paloma, al contrario, tenia miles de defectos los cuales salían a flote muy seguido, pero mira que llegar a tal extremo de dañar así a la hija de su prometida, sin duda eso lo impactó de una manera brutal. Por otro lado, su nenita sufriendo por ese desgraciado de Sasuke Uchiha, solo de imaginar lo destrozada que estaría, quería golpear a ese pequeño monstruo que tenía enfrente, con razón los ojos de su hija lucían tan tristes. Para rematar, según las suposiciones de Sasuke, Hinata y Sakura habían iniciado su relación nuevamente solo para vengarse de ellos, pero que caos habían formado sus hijos y los de Mikoto.

La pelinegra entró apurada, buscaba desesperada a los chicos, quería que le dijeran si todo lo que Hinata le contó, era verdad.

El peliplateado la miró serio, y ahí lo supo, su hijo y Naruto habían sido capaces de aquel acto vil.

-Entonces era cierto –miró defraudada a su azabache, mientras se colocaba junto a su prometido.

-Madre…Kakashi…yo -¿Qué mas podía decir?

Su amigo y él ya habían admitido todo, incluso el amor que sentían por las chicas.

-No puedo creer que te atrevieras a tanto hijo, estoy… ¡ay Sasuke!, esto fue lo último que esperé de ti –sonó muy triste.

-Naruto, siempre toleré tus faltas, creí que a pesar de los errores que cometías, eras un buen chico, que equivocado estaba –habló el peliplateado negando con la cabeza- no solo heriste a Hinata, también a tu hermana, estoy muy decepcionado de ti –le comunicó atravesándolo con la mirada.

El rubio tragó grueso, de todo lo que escuchó esa tarde, las palabras de su padre fueron las que mas le dolieron.

-Padre…perdóname…

-No soy yo quien tiene que perdonarte. Sasuke, a ti no puedo castigarte como lo haré con Naruto, y por el amor que siento hacia tu madre no te saco de esta casa en este momento, pero quiero advertirte algo –su voz lúgubre y ronca preocuparon a Mikoto –no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mi hija, ya bastante la has herido como para que encima quieras seguir insistiendo con ella.

-Lo siento, pero no me alejaré de ella –respondió sereno y sosteniéndole la mirada- acaso no escuchó que yo la quiero, acepto mi error, lo sé, Sakura me odia y no creerá nada de lo que yo le diga, aun así, no voy a rendirme, no hasta tenerla conmigo de nuevo, y sé que Naruto hará lo mismo con Hinata. Madre, Kakashi, con o sin su apoyo, vamos a volver con ellas.

-Sasuke… -sonrió Mikoto orgullosa de escucharlo defender con tanta seguridad su amor.

El peliplateado suspiró cansado, como seguir juzgando a su hijo y a Sasuke, si su rendimiento como padre no era el mejor. ¿Qué podía hacer?, si apoyaba a Sasuke y a Naruto, iría en contra de su hija, por otro lado, ella amaba a ese mocoso arrogante, si quería volver a verla sonreír, la respuesta estaba ahí, tenia que aceptar que ese galán de barrio era la solución a la tristeza de su pequeña.

-Kakashi –lo presionó su prometida- no hay que empeorar esto, yo les creo a los muchachos, ellos cometieron un error, pero están arrepentidos y enamorados, si queremos que nuestras hijas sean felices, hay que ayudarlos.

-En vista que no tengo otra opción, esta bien, pero les advierto que si veo una sola lagrima de Sakura o de Hinata, irán directo a un colegio militar, y no miento –les advirtió muy serio.

-Gracias padre…y por eso no te preocupes, creo que es mas probable que nos veas llorar a mi y al teme que a ellas –aportó Naruto sintiéndose un poco mejor al sentir el apoyo de su padre.

Comprendió que las palabras que le dijo minutos antes, eran resultado de lo sorprendido y molesto que estaba.

-Eso no quiere decir que no estés castigado Naruto, quiero las llaves del auto, tus tarjetas de crédito, tu celular, y claro que tienes prohibido salir durante un mes.

-¡Pero padre!, ¿así cómo conquistaré a Hinata-chan de nuevo?

-Ya te las ingeniaras –zanjó el tema sin darle replica a seguirse quejando.

-¿Y yo? –cuestionó nervioso el azabache a su madre.

Estaba más que acostumbrado a los castigos, prácticamente la mitad de su vida la había pasado castigado.

-Tu solo dedícate a demostrarle a Sakura que la quieres hijo –se acercó Mikoto hasta él abrazándolo.

El pelinegro se tensó ante el contacto de su madre, hacía tanto que no lo abrazaba. Mikoto pareció advertir su reacción y le acarició el rostro y el cabello sonriéndole tiernamente, Sasuke se relajó un poco y le dedicó una sonrisa tímida.

-¡Waaa!, no es justo, ¿por qué no puedes ser como la madre del teme? –se quejó Naruto mirando a su padre.

-¿Quieres que incremente el tiempo del castigo?

-No, no, ya me callo –se controló el rubio, por lo menos ahora su pádre y Mikoto los apoyaban.

…

-¿Cómo que seguiremos la fiesta en otro lado? –preguntó la peliroja.

-Si, tengo ganas de ir a un club nocturno que me recomendaron, y por supuesto, me gustaría que me acompañaran –comentó la pelirosa.

Los demás se emocionaron y asintieron demostrándole que les agradaba la idea.

Cuando vio salir a su padre, a Mikoto y a los chicos, frunció el ceño, parecían muy tranquilos, ¿acaso esos desgraciaos habrían contado toda la verdad?, y si así fue, ¿por qué se veían tan tranquilos?. En fin, decidió investigar después, por ahora solo ignoraría a Sasuke, y Hinata a Naruto, así ellos se desesperarían mas.

Cenaron cómodamente, la pelirosa y la pelinegra siempre juntas, sonriéndole a todos como si su felicidad fuera infinita. Los chicos no dejaron de mirarlas en ningún minuto, no podían, ambos reventaban de celos por verlas tan contentas lejos de ellos. Kakashi agradeció a los presentes junto con su hija. Cuando el festejo terminó, la oji jade se dirigió a su padre y a Mikoto, comunicándoles que ella y Hinata saldrían con sus amigos para continuar con la diversión.

-Bien, puedes ir, pero regresen temprano –aceptó el peliplateado.

-No se preocupen, yo las cuidaré –se ofreció Itachi.

Solo las familias Hatake y Uchiha se hallaban en la sala discutiendo aquella salida.

-¿Y nosotros qué? –ladró el azabache incomodo por que ella se fuera así y con su hermana, además de los otros buenos para nada de Suigetsu y Deidara.

-Ustedes no están invitados hermanito –sonó burlona la oji perla.

Sasuke la miró con ojos de odio, ¿Cómo se atrevía esa mocosa a decidir si la pelirosa los invitaba o no?, ni él era tan posesivo, seguro esa chiquilla altanera de Hinata, solo quería mostrarle que podía mas que él, eso lo hacía enfurecer mas.

-Tu no eres nadie para decidir si vamos o no –le contestó peligrosamente tranquilo.

-Mn, déjame ver. Conejita –llamó dulcemente a la pelirosa, quien solo la miró conteniendo la risa de victoria- ¿quisieras invitar a mi hermanito y a Naruto a tu festejo? –le preguntó inocente volteando a ver a los mencionados.

Sakura les dedicó una ojeada pensativa, el azabache casi le suplicaba con la mirada, y su rubio y tonto hermano le sonreía como bobo esperando que dijera que si. Ella se colocó el dedo en el mentón e hizo un puchero.

-No, su presencia no es necesaria –eliminó las pocas esperanzas de ambos.

-Pero, Sakura-chan, yo soy tu hermano, no puedes solamente… ¡padre, dile algo! –se viró hacia el peliplateado.

-Naruto, en primera, tu estas castigado, en segunda, si Sakura no los quiere ahí, yo no puedo obligarla.

-Lastima, ya será para después cuñado. Andando, ya quiero llegar a ese lugar para que bailemos juntas toda la noche conejita –aportó Hinata, viendo como su hermano casi reventaba del coraje y los celos.

-Yo también pollita. Vámonos, los demás nos esperan –miró por última vez a Sasuke y se giró junto a Hinata e Itachi para irse.

…

-Chicas, esto que están haciendo-

-No te metas Itachi, sabemos muy bien lo que ellos nos hicieron, no tiene caso que los quieras defender –lo interrumpió la oji perla.

-¿Cómo se enteraron? –preguntó el pelilargo antes de llegar con los demás.

-Escuchamos todo –simplificó la pelirosa- ya nada importa, estamos mejor sin ellos.

-Pero…ellos las quieren –tenia que ayudar a su hermano y a Naruto, gracias a él, se había arruinado la relación de ambos.

-Pues entonces peor para ellos, porque van a sufrir mucho viéndonos juntas –terminó Hinata la conversación.

Llegaron a los autos, en uno se irían Deidara, Itachi, Ino, Sakura y Hinata. En el otro, los 2 pelirojos y Suigetsu.

-¿Todo listo? –preguntó Karin.

-Si, ¡vámonos! –contestaron fingiendo felicidad la cumpleañera y su novia.

…

-No podemos quedarnos aquí de brazos cruzados mientras ellas van y bailan la lambada teme –se paseaba nervioso el rubio por su cuarto.

-Claro que no, nosotros también iremos. Si Hinata piensa que puede quitarme a Sakura esta muy equivocada.

-Pero…yo estoy castigado.

-Pues escápate, no seria la primera vez, es mas, escucha bien lo que haremos –el rubio asintió, y se preparó para el plan de su amigo.

…

Bajó lentamente las escaleras, no quería levantar sospechas para que su madre y Kakashi los descubrieran, ellos seguían en la sala, probablemente de melosos haciéndose cariñitos y besándose, así seria más fácil engañarlos.

-Hmp, ya me voy a la casa madre, no tengo nada mas que hacer aquí –les comunicó quedándose en el umbral.

-Esta bien hijo, yo me iré en un rato mas. Ten llévate el auto, es tarde y Kakashi puede llevarme a mi –le ofreció las llaves.

-Bien, si tu lo dices –sonrió por dentro mientras las tomaba. Las cosas no pudieron salir mejor, ahora ya hasta contaban con transporte.

-Lo mejor será que te vayas a descansar Sasuke, ya después cuando las cosas se calmen, tal vez puedas acercarte a Sakura –sugirió su futuro padrastro.

-Si, tienen razón, por ahora solo quiero irme a dormir.

-¿Cómo dejaste a Naruto?-cuestionó el peliplateado preocupado.

-Estará bien, lo convencí para que se relajara y se durmiera de una vez –mintió con facilidad.

-Bien, entonces hasta luego, y por tu madre no te preocupes, yo la llevaré.

-No se preocupen, tómate toda la noche si quieres, seguro mi madre necesita de tu compañía.

-¡Sasuke! –se escandalizó y ruborizó Mikoto por las palabras de su hijo.

-Hn, vamos madre, hasta tu tienes derecho a comportarte mal de vez en cuando –se giró para no recibir un regaño por su osadía- adiós –se apresuró a salir de la casa.

-Estos niños –seguía avergonzada la pelinegra.

-Mn, no es una mala idea –la tomó su prometido del mentón y le susurró en el oído– me encantaría tenerte toda esta noche para mi solo.

-Entonces… ¿que esperamos? –se abalanzó sobre él dándole un feroz beso.

…

Contemplaba como el rubio se colgaba del árbol más cercano, parecía un gato bajando con tal agilidad. Cuando por fin llegó hasta él, no esperaron más y se subieron al auto.

-Que bien, ahora ya tenemos como movilizarnos.

-Hn, agradécele a mi madre –colocó la llave y encendió el vehículo.

-Oye teme, y ¿cómo sabremos a que club fueron? –recordó que no tenían ni la mas mínima idea de donde estarían todos.

-Buena pregunta. Ya sé, mándale un mensaje a Itachi, que él nos diga, nos lo debe por echarnos de cabeza.

-Ya te dije que fue un accidente, las chicas escucharon cuando él nos reclamó…

-Aun así, si él no hubiera abierto la boca, el que estaría bailando con Sakura sería yo, no Hinata –apretó el volante con coraje, solo imaginar a su hermana aprovechándose de su novia, lo enfurecía.

-Eso si. Bueno, pásame tu celular, recuerda que mi padre me castigó el mio, por cierto, espero que traigas dinero suficiente, yo me quedé sin un centavo.

-Hmp, ya que –le pasó su teléfono para contactar a su hermano.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

Entraron a aquel lugar lleno de gente y música ruidosa, las chicas jamás habían ido a un club nocturno, en realidad, temían que no las dejaran entrar por ser menores, pero gracias a sus atrevidos atuendos y el maquillaje, además de la ayuda de la rubia quien pudo convencer al guardia, pudieron ingresar.

Se colocaron en una mesa situada en una de las esquinas, sentándose en un amplio sillón alto, el cual tenía al lado unos bancos que ayudaron a que todos cupieran. Deidara y Suigetsu se dirigieron a la barra para pedir las bebidas, mientras los demás disfrutaban del ambiente.

La oji jade lejos de sentirse alegre, no podía dejar de pensar en Sasuke, como extrañaba a ese pelinegro arrogante que tanto amor despertó en ella. La reacción de él, la hacía dudar de su venganza, lo escuchó tan sincero cuando hablaron, los celos escapando de sus ojos cuando la vio irse con Hinata, su mente y su corazón eran una porquería, no pensaba con claridad, y por supuesto todo lo que sentía empeoraba las cosas. Seguro Hinata estaba igual que ella, ya que los perlas de su amiga, estaban idos, probablemente pensando en Naruto.

Itachi sintió su celular vibrando en su bolsillo, cuando leyó el mensaje que su hermano le mandó, estuvo tentado en no contestar, pero si era justo, y él lo era, tenía que decirle donde estaban, Sasuke y Naruto tenían todo el derecho de hacer su lucha por reconquistar a Sakura y a Hinata. Así que sin que alguien se percatara, les envió la dirección a los desesperados chicos.

-Aquí están –llegaron el rubio y el de ojos violetas con algunos tragos.

-Ustedes no beberán –les prohibió Itachi antes de que tomaran alguno de los vasos.

-Si, si, como digas –tomó un shot de tequila, desobedeciendo completamente a su hermano.

-Hinata, no estoy jugando.

-Vamos Itachi, déjalas divertirse, solo es un trago –intercedió la rubia sonriéndole al pelilargo.

-Pero…ni si quiera ha cumplido los 16 años…

-Ya, ya Itachi, por primera vez deja de portarte como mi padre, porque no lo eres –se bebió de golpe la bebida, desfigurando su rostro por el sabor.- Ahora tu conejita –le ofreció otro shot.

-Mn, no lo sé –dudaba un poco, no tomaba y no estaba muy interesada en empezar ahora.

-Anda preciosa, por mi –la presionó su amiga.

-Bien, pero solo este –se lo bebió de golpe haciendo una cara extraña al sentir como el alcohol bajaba por su garganta.

El tiempo se fue yendo como si nada. Los demás empezaron a tomar también sus bebidas y se alejaron un poco de la mesa. Deidara congenió muy bien con los otros 2, en parte porque a Gaara ya lo conocía, y Suigetsu le pareció una interesante persona.

-Oigan, ¿ustedes creen que en realidad, Sakura y Hinata sean lesbianas? –se animó a preguntarles el rubio.

-NO –respondieron al unísono los otros 2.

-Yo tampoco, no puedo decirles por qué, pero, me consta que a Sakura le gustan los hombres.

-A mi también –secundó Suigetsu, aunque no diría que sabia eso, gracias a que la llegó a ver con Sasuke.

-Pues a mi también me consta que Hinata prefiere a los chicos –recordó el pelirojo aquel beso en el que la descubrió con Naruto.

-Entonces, ¿por qué habrán dicho que se querían frente a todos nosotros?, peor aun, ¿por qué se besaron de esa manera? –seguía dándole vueltas al asunto el oji azul.

-Eso solo lo sabremos hasta que nos lo cuenten, y espero que sea pronto –suspiró el oji violeta.

De nuevo en la mesa, la rubia jaló al pelinegro a la pista, al parecer se habían acoplado muy bien y quería seguir conviviendo con él.

Mientras todos estaban por su rumbo, Karin trataba de impedir que sus amigas siguieran tomando.

-Ya dejen eso, se van a embriagar –aconsejaba tratando de quitarles las bebidas.

-Ya Karin, no seas aburrida, por eso mi hermano Sasuke te botó –rio la pelinegra algo fuera de sí, estaba algo pasada.

-Hina no digas eso –la regañó la pelirosa al ver como Karin se entristecía.

-Es la verdad, ¿sabes Karin?, fue lo mejor, Sasuke es un idiota, solo hace sufrir a las que se fijan en él, sino me crees, pregúntale a Sakura –siguió con sus indiscreciones.

-¡Hinata!

-No me regañes conejita, Karin tiene que descubrir que Sasu jamás la ha querido, lo sé, es doloroso, pero acéptalo de una vez amiga –se dirigió a la peliroja, quien se disculpó y corrió al baño, seguramente a llorar.

-¡Ya basta! –se irritó Sakura- estas diciendo cosas que no son Hinat… -calló al enfocar a un rubio muy conocido y a un pelinegro muy odiado por ella.

Naruto y Sasuke estaban a escasos metros de la barra, ambos miraban para todas direcciones tratando de encontrar a sus respectivas novias. La pelirosa no sabia si esconderse o salir corriendo, verlo así tan cerca, la volvía vulnerable a él, además estaba algo mareada gracias a los tragos que llevaban.

-¿Qué te pasa conejita? –la movió del hombro la oji perla, su amiga palideció de repente, parecía haber visto a un fantasma.

-Es que… -levantó su índice señalando hacia donde ellos estaban.

Hinata volteó enseguida, sus ojos se abrieron del susto al verlos en ese lugar, pensaba que se habían librado de ellos, ¿Cómo era posible que hubieran dado con ellas?.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó nerviosa la oji jade.

-No nos han visto aun, podemos irnos a esconder –se le ocurrió a la pelinegra, entre menos cerca del rubio, mas segura estaría.

Dos chicas se acercaron a Sasuke y a Naruto, una rubia de cabello corto, y una morena de cabello rojo. El pelinegro trató de alejar a la rubia, pero esta se resistía, le coqueteaba descaradamente a pesar que él no le mostraba el menor interés, a él solo le urgía encontrar a su pelirosa. El rubio no la pasaba mejor, esa peliroja de cabello rizado ya se le colgaba del cuello insistiendo en llevarlo a bailar.

-Malditos, no tenemos ni un día de haberlos terminado y ya están divirtiéndose con otras –sintió un inmenso dolor al ver que Sasuke regresaba a las andadas.

-Que no te afecte Sakura –bebió otro trago y le dio uno a su amiga, esta se lo saboreó sin titubear –ven, mostrémosles lo que es bailar –la tomó de la mano llevándosela a la pista.

Se situaron al centro, todos a su alrededor las contemplaron repasándolas de pies a cabeza, a ellas eso las motivó, los hombres las veían con apetito, las mujeres con envidia, la época en la que ellas eran las codiciadas y deseadas bellezas regresó a su memoria. La canción comenzó haciendo que ambas se compenetraran en una mirada que las comunicaba, sabían lo que harían, acercaron sus cuerpos y comenzaron aquella danza cautivante.

_Wake up in the morning, you were gone, gone, gone_

_I wonder why I always take you home, home, home_

Movían sus caderas despacio, disfrutando de la música y hechizando a los que se percataban del espectáculo_._

Sasuke y Naruto percibieron un gran barullo en medio de la pista y se lanzaron hacia allá, con la rubia y la peliroja a cuestas, presentían que no se trataría de nada bueno. Y así era, apenas vislumbraron una cabellera rosada y una pelinegra, supieron de qué se trataba todo.

_Can't believe you made me wanna smile, smile, smile_

_Baby 'cause I still believe that you'll mine, mine, mine_

Las manos de todos se alzaban, mientras la oji jade bajaba lentamente recorriendo con sus palmas las piernas de la oji perla.

_Pa pa papa pa prrra pa papa_

_Gonna talk about us all over the town, town, town_

_Pa pa papa pa prrra pa papa_

_Never blame you even thought you let me down_

Se colocaron espalda con espalda bailando sensualmente para los presentes.

_Boys will be boys_

_They like to play around_

_You shot me with your love gun_

_I'm falling to the ground_

Retaron con sus miradas a los recién llegados, sonreían arrogantes, parecía que disfrutaban ser el centro de atención a la vez que ellos se ponían rojos de furia.

_Boys will be boys_

_They like to play around_

_So tell me how to love one_

_That's running like a hound_

La gente seguía aplaudiendo y armando alboroto, esas niñas sabían como moverse, con tan solo movimientos de caderas despertaban las profundas fantasías de cada hombre.

_Boys will be boys_

_Boys will be boys_

_Boys are always playing silly games, games, games_

_If I fall, then I'm the only one to blame, blame, blame_

_Trouble wants to find me all the time, time, time_

_That's why you're never gonna see me cry, cry, cry_

Hinata se giró teniendo a la pelirosa aun de espalda a ella, acercó sus labios al cuello de su supuesta novia, con una mano apretó su cintura, y con la otra fue subiendo de su vientre hasta casi tocar sus senos.

_Pa pa papa pa prrra pa papa_

_Gonna talk about us all over the town, town, town_

_Pa pa papa pa prrra pa papa_

_Never blame you even thought you let me down_

Casi llegaba, la muchedumbre lo pedía, su palma a punto de escalar sus cimas, en ese momento sintió un jalón y como alguien la levantó del suelo, el olor a su fragancia la golpeó de pronto, Naruto, su estúpido y maldito ex novio, la tomó en sus brazos alejándola de Sakura.

_Boys will be boys_

_They like to play around_

_You shot me with your love gun_

_I'm falling to the ground_

La pelirosa dejó de sentir a Hinata tras ella, iba a girarse pero unos brazos se lo impidieron, unas fuertes manos apresaron su cintura y unos labios juguetones empezaron a susurrarle cosas en su oído.

-Esto que has echo tendrá consecuencias, ¿cómo te atreviste a dejar que ella te tocara así?…solo yo puedo hacerlo Sakura, tu eres solo mía –pasó su lengua por el cuello de la chica haciéndola estremecerse.

_Came to this party looking for fun_

_I saw this hotte looking like a number one_

_He was so suave, (he was so suave)_

_Said baby, come? (said baby, Come?)_

_We did that? Until we saw the morning sun_

La pelirosa no pudo hacer más que darse la vuelta y abrazarlo al instante, enredando sus finos dedos en las hebras de aquel azabache, su juicio desapareció, de repente los 7 shots de tequila que se había tomado se le subieron a la cabeza. El no dejaba de besarle el cuello, y acariciarla por todos lados, bailar de esa forma con Sasuke era como hacer el amor con ropa.

_Boys will be boys_

_They like to play around_

_You shot me with your love gun_

_I'm falling to the ground_

La pelinegra sintió topar contra una pared, abrió sus perlas y se encontró con un bello par de ojos azules, el rubio iba a decirle algo, pero ella no se lo permitió, atacó sus labios sin dejarlo mediar palabra, se besaban apasionadamente, nada importaba, ni la música, ni la gente, solo ellos 2.

_Boys will be boys_

_They like to play around_

_So tell me how to love one_

_That's running like a hound_

-¿Qué crees que haces? –articuló con los ojos cerrados sintiendo sus besos.

-Te demuestro que no te libraras de mi…te quiero Sakura –la miró a los ojos transmitiéndole sinceridad.

-No sé que pase después…pero ahora, quiero que me beses, ¡bésame Sasuke-kun! –le imploró acercándose a sus labios.

-No tienes que repetirlo –unió su boca a la de ella, empezando a pasar su lengua por toda su cavidad.

_Boys will be boys_

_They like to play around_

_You shot me with your love gun_

_I'm falling to the ground_

La peliroja salió del baño, las palabras de su amiga le dolieron mucho, pero saber que ella estaba tomada, la reconfortó y decidió no darles importancia. De camino a su mesa algo llamó su atención, distinguió como Naruto cargaba a una Hinata muy desencajada, giró el rostro y la gente en la pista la distrajo, un pelinegro que le recordaba a Sasuke bailaba candentemente con una pelirosa. "Momento, ese chico no se parece a Sasuke, ¡es Sasuke!, y esa es… ¡Sakura!...pero, ¿Por qué están bailando juntos?" se acercó mas, justo en el momento en que unían sus labios en un pasional beso. "No puede ser…ellos…se están…besando", descubrió con pesar.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

**Hola amigos, tanto tiempo!**

**Se ke la ultima vez les dije ke actualizaría un lunes, y créanme ke no mentía, ese domingo adelanté algo de este capitulo, pero ese mismo día en la noche paso algo con mi familia y pues se me movió el mundo kedando de cabeza, toda la semana pasada anduve de arriba para abajo lidiando con ese problema y pues ni tiempo ni ganas de seguir con los fics, de echo apenas hoy pude terminar este capitulo xk pues ya las cosas se calmaron un poco, pero el problema sigue, por eso les pido una disculpa y ps su comprensión. Espero no volver a tardarme en escribir porke después me cuesta mucho trabajo retomar el ritmo, les juro ke la inspiración se me fue de la angustia, y ps apenas la recuperé, al menos eso creo yo, ya ustedes me dirán si les gusto o no la actualización y ahí me daré cuenta si por lo menos me salió bien la continuación.**

**En fin, después de esta breve explicación de mi ausencia, kiero agradecerles a todos por sus comentarios, gracias también a **_**Hime-chan**_**, a **_**Loriana**_**, **_**Fumino-chan**_**, por sus sugerencias en la música, si escuché la canción ke me recomendaste Fumino, y yo también visualicé a Sasu dedicándosela a Sakura, quedaría muy bien, a ver si puedo colocarla mas adelante. Como ven escogí esta de Paulina Rubio, se llama Boys will be boys, apenas la he escuchado algunas veces, pero me la recomendaron y me gusto su ritmo, no la puse completa para no acaparar mas espacio, pero si no la han escuchado ps buskenla para ke puedan imaginarse la escena.**

**Ahora si, ke tal el chapter?, les gusto, les pareció malo?, en fin, espero sus respuestas, estas niñas están algo ebrias así ke no controlan mucho lo ke hacen, ya veremos si después no se arrepienten de lo ke han hecho, y la pobre de Karin, en fin, todo un lio. Ya saben, sugerencias, consejos, aki me tienen pendiente.**

_**Lovely Wendy**_**, Saludos!, mn, no entendí muy bn tu review, pero algo dijiste de ke yo probablemente haría un dei gaa, no!, para nada, esa idea jamás me ha cruzado por la mente, solo mencioné ke muchos kerian ke les diera mayor participación a estos personajes, pero no juntos, sino tratando de conquistar a las chicas, no te apures eso no esta en el libreto y jamás pasara, no me desagrada el yaoi ni el yuri, pero en mis historias la verdad ke no lo he contemplado.**

_**Dublealfa**_**: grax x tu review, ke bueno ke te gusto la escena del beso, me sentí apoyada T_T hahaha. Tienes razón, Naruto no ha llorado en el anime creo ke nunca, si me ekivoco ps me corrigen, pero esta ocasión kise ponerlo mas sentimentalón, Sasu no lloró xk no kree haber perdido a Saku todavía, pero kien sabe si después también lo pongo con sus lagrimas de cocodrilo.**

**En fin, esto se alargó por mis explicaciones, ke siempre salen aunke no las pidan jajaja, cuídense muxo, seguimos en contacto, espero no tardar en volver, claro ke primero trataré de actualizar el otro fic, y kien sabe, ya hasta traigo ideas nuevas para otra historia, en fin me encanta complicarme la vida….ke estén muy bien, saludos, un abrazote!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Naruto no me pertenece**

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

**La novia de mi hermana**

Capitulo XXVIII

Entraron a la gran suite que el peliplateado pidió, minutos después de que Sasuke se fue, decidieron salir de la casa para no despertar a Naruto. Kakashi llevó a su prometida a un hotel muy hermoso y lujoso, de repente estaban actuando como un par de adolescentes, pero el amor y deseo que sentían el uno por el otro, ya era demasiado palpable como para dejarlo pasar.

Aquella habitación lucía esmeradamente romántica. A petición del oji azul, se habían colocado pétalos de rosas, una botella de champagne en hielo, junto a 2 copas, fresas y trufas de chocolate, además el ambiente estaba impregnado con esencias florales.

La pelinegra no pudo hacer más que asombrarse, hasta ese entonces la relación con su prometido no había avanzado a ese nivel, y verse en esa situación, aunque la excitaba, también la tenía nerviosa, hacía años que no intimaba con algún hombre.

Kakashi pudo percatarse de su estado y solo le sonrió tiernamente, acercándose a ella y besando su mejilla, ella pareció controlarse y le acarició el rostro mientras suspiraba.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, si no te sientes lista…

-Oh no, no es eso, es que… tengo tanto tiempo esperando este momento, que siento que esto es un sueño –contempló la recamara emocionada.

-Yo también, la verdad desde la primera vez que salimos quise tirarme encima de ti –rio en tono juguetón- pero creo que eso no se hubiera visto muy bien de mi parte –la atrajo hacia su cuerpo pasando su nariz desde su cuello hasta su oído.

-Mn no, creo que no, seguramente me habría desmayado… -su voz se perdió en murmuros al erizársele la piel.

-Te amo Mikoto –le expresó con los ojos clavados en sus perlas.

-Y yo a ti Kakashi –se acercó a su boca besándolo acompasada y dulcemente.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

El pelinegro se separó de sus labios por un segundo, no podía creer que Sakura le hubiese pedido un beso, por fin su pelirosa había entrado en razón, ya no estaría molesta y regresaría con él, sonrió contento mirándola dulcemente a los ojos.

La oji jade se sentía abrumada, de repente las palabras salieron solas, y es que el alcohol y tener a Sasuke Uchiha presionándose contra su cuerpo, la verdad era una muy peligrosa combinación para su cordura. Después de aquel apasionado beso, lo vio sonreír, a ella se le estrujó el corazón, se notaba tan sincero, que estuvo a punto de besarlo de nuevo, pero entonces sus ojos viraron solo algunos centímetros encontrándose con una imagen que la llenó de culpa.

Karin estaba estática, sosteniéndole con los ojos vidriosos y el rostro cubierto de lágrimas, la mirada a la que pensó era una de sus mejores amigas, Sakura asumió una expresión de culpabilidad, eso hizo que en la peliroja se agolparan sentimientos de tristeza, indignación, decepción, y por supuesto dolor.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó extrañado el azabache cuando la pelirosa lo empujó.

Sakura se dirigió de inmediato hasta donde su amiga seguía de pie, se posó frente a ella y empezó a hablar.

-Karin yo…yo puedo explicarte… -trató de que su voz se escuchara por encima de la música.

-Yo…confiaba en ti, ¿Có-mo pu-diste?, no solo a mi me fallaste, si Hinata se entera de esto… -articuló como pudo, sus gimoteos le impedían hablar con claridad.

-Karin hay cosas que tu ignoras…Hinata lo sabe, ella esta consciente que amo a Sasuke –confesó acercándose mas a ella.

-¿Lo amas? –sonrió incrédula entre lagrimas- todos ustedes se han burlado de mi, pensé que Hinata y tu eran mis amigas…

-¡Lo somos!, Karin por favor…

-¡No!, no vuelvan a acercarse a mi, como se habrán reído cuando yo les decía que quería a Sasuke-kun, ¿él me dejó por ti verdad? –cuestionó para terminar de desengañarse.

-Eso…eso no…

-¡Dímelo! –gritó furiosa.

Los demás se percataron que en la pista se estaba formando un lio. Deidara, Gaara y Suigetsu se acercaron hasta allá.

-Si Karin, te dejé por Sakura, lo siento pero es ella quien me interesa…es a la que quiero –se colocó el oji negro al lado de la pelirosa.

Sakura solo giró el rostro hacia él, su mirada no podía ser mas condenatoria y furiosa, ¿cómo se atrevía a decirle aquello a Karin?, ¿acaso no veía lo afectada que estaba?.

-¡Son unos malditos! –corrió la chica fuera del lugar.

-¡Karin espera! –intentó salir tras ella pero Sasuke la tomó del brazo.

-Sakura tenemos que solucionar primero lo nuestro.

-¡Suéltame!, entre nosotros ya no hay nada, ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? –forcejeaba para soltarse.

El de ojos violetas acompañó al pelirojo a buscar a Karin, apenas la vieron correr, hicieron lo mismo. Mientras que el rubio se acercó a Sasuke y a Sakura.

-Me acabas de demostrar lo contrario. Admítelo, me quieres, pero estas demasiado enfadada como para aceptarlo.

-¡Si, demonios!, ¡eso ya lo sabes, te quiero, te adoro Sasuke Uchiha, te amo como una idiota, soy la estúpida que te entregaría su vida si lo pidieras!, pero también…soy la mujer que se ha dado cuenta que eso ya no importa, porque tu lo arruinaste, tu terminaste con mis ilusiones…espera Sasuke, espera un poco y después veras que te habré olvidado… -se fue calmando un poco, la gente alrededor solo los miraba con curiosidad.

Deidara se contenía de intervenir, la pelirosa necesitaba desahogarse, él solo estaba atento para cuidar que Sasuke no intentara nada.

-No, no mi amor…no me olvidaras porque no te dejaré –la atrajo hasta él.

-¡Suéltame!, debo ir tras Karin…

-¡No Sakura!

-¡Que no oíste que la sueltes! –intervino el rubio jalando al pelinegro por el hombro y asestándole un puñetazo en el rostro.

-¡Deidara no! –gritó la chica al ver caer al azabache.

…

-Entonces… ¿te gustaría ir al cine conmigo? –preguntó sonriente el pelilargo.

Itachi e Ino habían salido a despejarse un poco. Adentro había mucho ruido, y el oji negro estaba interesado en conocer mas a la preciosa rubia de ojos azules.

-¡Claro, me encantaría! –se emocionó ante la invitación.

-Bien, te juro que-… -Sintió como lo empujaron por la espalda, haciéndolo voltear al instante.- ¿Pero que… -se quedó mudo al descubrir que se trataba de la peliroja amiga de su hermana.

-¿Qué tienes, que te pasa? –se preocupó la rubia al verla llorando desesperada.

-Nada…yo…tengo que irme –corrió de nuevo.

-¡Karin espera! –salían Suigetsu y Gaara.

-¿Qué paso? –los frenó Itachi antes que pasaran ignorándolo.

-Vio a Sasuke y a Sakura besándose –explicó rápido el oji violeta, retomando el camino tras Karin.

-¿Qué, Sasuke esta aquí?

-Itachi, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué Hinata y Sakura son novias?, si yo sé que ella quiere a Sasuke –buscó saber la verdad.

-Te lo explicaré después, vamos adentro –la tomó de la mano entrando al club.

…

El ruido de la gente y los empujones lo hicieron separarse de la oji perla. Naruto volteó hacia donde creyó que provenía el barullo y trató de enfocar lo que sucedía.

-Naruto-kun, dame otro beso –sonreía alegre la pelinegra. Se notaba a leguas que estaba ebria.

-Hinata parece haber una pelea, espera aquí –le indicó mientras empezaba a caminar.

-No Narutin yo quiero ir –se le colgó del cuello.

El rubio la tomó por la cintura y logró que se apoyara en él, sin duda no podía dejar a Hinata ahí sola, estaba mas mal de lo que había pensado. Cuando se acercaron al círculo de gente pudo ver como su amigo pelinegro le se le iba encima al escultor.

-¡Sasuke! –gritó sorprendido.

El azabache empezó a golpear a Deidara directo en el rostro. Tenía días esperando que se llegara ese momento, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo partirle la cara al rubio con cabello de muñeca. Estaba furioso, ese golpe en la mejilla que el artista le dio, lo sacó de sus casillas.

-¡Sasuke para, por favor! –gritaba asustada la pelirosa.

Los guardias llegaron lo más rápido que pudieron separando a los chicos. En los rostros de ambos la sangre mostraba lo rudo y real que había sido ese desagradable espectáculo.

Itachi pudo conseguir que no llamaran a la policía, todos estaban afuera del lugar, Sasuke tomándose la mejilla izquierda y con un pañuelo el labio inferior, mientras que Deidara con un ojo hinchado y la nariz aun con una hemorragia. Guardaban silencio, Sakura tenia la mirada en el suelo, Hinata no paraba de reír silenciosamente tomada del brazo del rubio, e Ino pasándole a Itachi la mano por el hombro para calmarlo, el pelilargo realmente se veía muy enojado.

-Naruto, llévate el auto de mi madre. Ino, Sakura y Hinata se irán contigo –ordenó serio.

-Pero…

-Hazlo, sé que estas castigado, yo le explicaré a Kakashi todo, no te preocupes.

-Tu no eres quien para ordenar Itachi, yo traje el auto de mi madre, así que yo me lo llevo, andando Naruto, trae a Hinata. Sakura –se acercó hasta ella- ven –extendió su mano.

La pelirosa lo miró a los ojos, luego posó su vista en el rubio, estaba muy decepcionada de ambos, de Deidara por habérsele ido encima a Sasuke, y del pelinegro por haberle contestado los golpes a su amigo, no sabia que hacer.

-Yo… -dio un paso al frente, parecía que aceptaría la propuesta del oji negro.

-Sasuke tu te quedas, créeme es por tu bien –habló tranquilizándose Itachi.

-Tsk –se giró hacia su hermano- que no escuchaste… –iba a empezar a maldecir pero sintió la mano de la pelirosa jalándolo de su camisa.

-Sasuke lo único que quiero es llegar a mi casa a dormir, este día ha sido uno de los peores de mi vida, por favor, si algo significo para ti, obedece a Itachi –susurró muy cerca de su nuca.

-Sakura…esta bien –volteó de nuevo colocándose frente a ella- haré lo que me pides –acarició con su palma la mejilla de ella.

-Gracias –se separó acercándose a su hermano y a la pelinegra.

-¡Wooo!, a eso llamo yo amor conejita, ustedes hacen una hermosísima pareja, deberían de intentar ser novios –mencionaba Hinata, perdida en su embriaguez- piénsenlo. Pero por lo pronto, ¡hagamos una pijamada en mi casa, tu puedes unírtenos Naruto-kun! –gritó eufórica.

La pelirosa solo suspiró, Naruto cargó a la oji perla, y con ayuda de Ino y su hermana, logró meterla al auto.

-Hasta luego teme –se despidió de su amigo entrando al vehículo.

Sakura iba a abrir la puerta del copiloto, pero el azabache se le adelantó, esperó caballerosamente a que ella se acomodara en el asiento y después se agachó acercándose a su rostro.

-Feliz cumpleaños Sakura –besó su frente, cerrando la puerta después.

La oji jade bajó el rostro y sintió como su rubio hermano le tomaba la mano, mientras ella dejaba salir su llanto.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

-¡Dije que no quiero dormir!, la noche es joven, cuéntame un cuento Naruto-kun –pataleaba la pelinegra haciendo berrinche.

Tenían 10 minutos intentando dormirla, menos mal Mikoto no se encontraba en la casa. Después de dejar a Ino en su departamento, Naruto y Sakura se dirigieron a la residencia de Hinata, fue un calvario llevarla hasta su recamara, ya que la joven oji perla se empeñaba en hacerles el trabajo imposible. Justo ahora, seguía peleando con ellos para no irse a descansar.

-Hinata, necesitas dormir –trataba de convencerla la pelirosa.

-No quiero conejita, mejor metete a la cama conmigo y dame unos besitos –la jalaba de ambas manos.

-¡Qué!, eso ni loco lo permito, Hinata, ¡duérmete de una vez! –ordenó el rubio enfadado.

-No te enojes Naruto-kun, para ti también tengo espacio –le cerraba el ojo traviesa.

-Ash, esto es el colmo. Hinata por favor, nosotros estamos muy cansados, no hagas esto mas difícil –suplicaba la oji jade.

-Sakura-chan, déjame a solas con ella, tu ve a recostarte en la sala, te ves muy exhausta y esto va para largo –le sugirió el rubio.

-Bien, pero solo porque en serio mi mente no da para mas, ah y Naruto, no te atrevas a propasarte con ella –le advirtió seriamente.

-Sakura seria incapaz de hacer algo así –respondió ofendido.

-Mira Naruto, en estos momentos yo ya no sé de que eres capaz o no, te desconozco totalmente –finalizó la conversación saliendo de la habitación.

…

Bajó las escaleras pacientemente, estaba agotada en todos los sentidos, física, mental y emocionalmente. Entró a la sala y se tendió en el sillón mas amplio, apenas cerró los ojos, no supo mas de ella, el sueño la venció.

…

-Hinata-chan, anda recuéstate –se sentó en la cama indicándole con golpecitos en el colchón que hiciera lo mismo.

-No Naruto, no quiero dormir, quiero divertirme…quiero olvidar lo que me dolió saber que nunca me quisiste –pasó de la risa al llanto en un segundo.

-Hinata-chan yo te quiero, te amo Hinata –se acercó a ella para abrazarla.

-Eso ya no importa –volvió a echarse a reír contenta, pasando por un lado de él y subiéndose a la cama empezando a saltar.

-Esto es un castigo divino –suspiró el rubio al verla como niña chiquita brincando en el colchón.

…

Sentía un roce cálido y delicado, algunas voces se perdían entre sueños. No quería abrir los ojos, no podía, el cansancio no se lo permitió. Pero sus oídos prestaron algo de atención a la conversación.

-Voy a llevarla a mi cama –habló el azabache mientras seguía acariciándole el rostro.

Itachi y Sasuke tenían 2 minutos de haber llegado, Naruto bajaba del cuarto de Hinata, le costó casi una hora dormirla, esa niña tenía mas energía que él, y eso ya era imposible. Entraron a la sala y se encontraron con la pelirosa durmiendo plácidamente, el Uchiha menor en seguida se acercó a ella, se veía tan tranquila, que lo inspiraba a quedarse contemplándola toda la noche.

-No teme, mejor la despierto para irnos, hay que aprovechar que mi padre no se ha dado cuenta que no hemos llegado a la casa.

-Naruto, ¿Cómo esta Hinata? –preguntó el pelilargo.

-Uff , me costó trabajo, pero ya esta dormida.

-Menos mal.

-Entonces si se van, yo los llevo –se ofreció Sasuke.

-Me parece bien, y Sasuke, recuerda lo que te dije. Adiós Naruto –comentó Itachi saliendo hacia su recamara.

-¿Qué te dijo? –se acercó curioso el rubio.

La pelirosa seguía atenta a lo que ellos decían, tratando de no dar a notar que estaba semi consiente.

-Hmp, que sea paciente con Sakura, y que no me rinda, ella me quiere. También se lo dejamos claro al escultor –sonrió arrogante.

-¡Qué!, ¿Itachi se puso de tu lado y no del de su amigo?

-Así mismo, pero basta de platicas, después te digo los detalles. Ahora hay que llevar a Sakura a descansar –se levantó de donde estaba agachado acariciándola, y la cargó.- Andando –le ordenó a su rubio amigo.

La oji jade apretó los ojos, esa sensación de estar en sus brazos solo acrecentó sus dudas y la frustración que sentía al no poder estar con él. Su nariz se llenó de aquel aroma que el azabache desprendía, sumiéndola en los mas tormentosos recuerdos de lo que llegaron a compartir. Sin querer se juntó mas a su pecho, podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, eran tranquilos y armonizados, no como los de ella, que parecía sufriría un infarto.

Sasuke acercó su nariz al cabello pelirosa, aspiró hondo guardando en sus pulmones esa fragancia a cerezas, caminaba sin prisas, disfrutando de tenerla en sus brazos durmiendo, como le hubiera gustado llevarla a su cama y resguardar su sueño toda la noche. Naruto le abrió la puerta trasera del auto y colocó a la chica con cuidado, no quería despertarla, planeaba que Sakura siguiera durmiendo para al momento de llegar a su casa, volver a llevarla en brazos hasta su recamara. Aprovecharía esos fugaces instantes en que ella no se resistiría a él, tenía que sentirla cerca aunque fuera así.

Entraron a la casa con sumo cuidado, Naruto se adelantó para cerciorarse de que su padre no estuviera cerca. Lo mas probable era que no se encontrara en casa, ya que la madre de sus amigos aun no llegaba a la suya, y ellos no habían recibido ninguna llamada que los alertara. Luego de verificar que estaba en lo cierto, le hizo señas al pelinegro de continuar al cuarto de su hermana.

Al tocar la superficie plana y cómoda de su colchón, su pecho sintió un gran vacío, ya no se hallaba en los brazos fuertes y protectores del amor de su vida, ahora estaba a la deriva, en medio de aquella cama que le pareció inmensa. Aun así se mantuvo como hasta ahora había logrado hacerlo, supuestamente dormida, sus ojos ya podrían abrirse si ella lo quería, pero seguía sintiendo su presencia en el cuarto, así que no quiso arriesgarse.

Dejarla ahí y darse la vuelta como si nada, era algo que no podía hacer, pensaba que si se iba, jamás la recuperaría, tenía unas ganas inmensas de despertarla y hacerle ver cuanto la quería, no desistir en suplicas y ruegos hasta que lo perdonara, pero a la vez, observarla así era un deleite. Naruto entró por la puerta sacándolo de sus pensamientos y se acercó despacio.

-Creo que es mejor que te vayas a descansar teme, este día ha sido muy pesado.

-Hmp, mas que eso, ha sido el peor –sus ojos seguían fijos en la pelirosa.

-Veras que las vamos a convencer para que vuelvan con nosotros –comentó optimista.

-Es lo que mas deseo. Naruto, déjame quedarme con ella –le pidió esperanzado.

-¡Qué!, estas loco, no seas pervertido teme, apruebo que seas novio de mi Sakura-chan, pero de ahí a dejar que te quedes con ella-…

-Cállate, la vas a despertar –regañó en susurros.- Solo quiero verla dormir.

-Mejor no teme, no quiero que mi padre haga un lio de esto si se da cuenta, además Sakura-chan tampoco lo tomaría bien. Anda vete a tu casa es lo mejor.

"Tu que diablos sabes que es lo que me enfadaría Naruto", pensó la oji jade molesta, ese hermano suyo entrometido, "no, así esta mejor, si se queda volveré a caer y no quiero", razonó de nuevo.

-Esta bien, solo me despediré…

Besó sus labios castamente, y acarició su rostro, luego retomó su postura, se dio la vuelta y salió del cuarto seguido por el rubio.

Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse se levantó en seguida, apenas al abrir los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas, tocó sus labios con sus dedos y se los acarició.

-Sasuke-kun –sollozó triste.

Su mirada vagó por la habitación, se percató que en su cómoda y en la alfombra en el piso, estaban todos los regalos que le habían llevado. Se levantó rápidamente y corrió a revisar las tarjetas de cada presente. Encontró el que buscaba y lo tomó apresurada.

-No, no debería importarme –aventó la caja hasta el otro lado haciéndola chocar contra la pared.- Pero… -corrió de nuevo a levantarla, a pesar del golpe el papel plateado solo había sufrido una fisura.- Luce hermoso –apreció todavía presa del llanto.

Retiró el bien formado moño verde, y después despegó cuidadosamente el papel de la caja, con manos temblorosas la abrió. Sacó de adentro la cajita dorada, quitó la pequeña tapita y tomó el precioso guardapelo. Lo contempló con fascinación, parecía muy caro, hecho de oro blanco, en la parte trasera tenía un grabado "S & S", eso le trajo mas lagrimas a sus ya de por si hinchados ojos. Al abrirlo, sonrió tiernamente al descubrir el mechón de cabello azabache, era un detalle tan romántico, que ahí disipó todas sus dudas acerca de lo que Sasuke sentía por ella, él en verdad la quería.

Cuando estaba a punto de guardarlo en la caja, se percató que algo sobresalía de esta, con curiosidad tomo aquella tela y la extendió frente a sus jades. ¡Era ella!, un retrato a todo color de su rostro, sus ojos resaltaban con un brillo que la sorprendió, su cabello de un rosa único destacando en aquel humilde lienzo, y sus labios sonriendo alegre y enamorada. Sin duda Sasuke recordaba muy bien sus expresiones, seguro él le había comentado al artista como quería que la pintaran. Mas fue una revelación al encontrarse en la esquina del retrato, la firma del responsable de aquel dibujo, eso no podía ser cierto, ¡el mismísimo Sasuke la había pintado!, se asombró con entusiasmo al leer su nombre.

Abrazó el retrato a su pecho mientras la mezcolanza de sentimientos se agolpaban en su ser, era irreal todo aquello, ni en el mas bello de sus sueños se habría imaginado algo igual. ¿Por qué era tan injusta la vida?, ¿por qué había tenido que descubrir el horrible engaño del que fue victima?, si tan solo esas palabras nunca hubieran sido escuchadas, ella ahora estaría feliz, junto al amor de su vida, pero la realidad era otra, ella se dio cuenta, y eso la mataba. No podía simplemente ignorar ese sucio y vil plan del que fue objeto, esa maraña de falsedad en la que Sasuke la metió. A pesar del amor que sentía por él, y él por ella, no podía perdonarlo, no sabía como volver a confiar, como librarse de su idea de venganza. Lloró pues con amargura al darse cuenta que de nada serviría, su dulce ilusión de amor no regresaría, no se echaría para atrás, se propuso vengarse de Sasuke Uchiha, ahora no quedaba otro camino mas que ese, sacar el rencor y coraje que nublaba su mente.

-Espero que cuando mi venganza este satisfecha, tu me sigas amando Sasuke-kun…que ha pesar del daño que te haré, volvamos a estar juntos –rogó para que su deseo de cumpleaños se cumpliera.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./ **

**Hola!, saludos a todos!**

**Este capitulo me pareció tierno y a la vez triste, xk nos damos cuenta ke aunke Sakura ya sabe ke Sasu la kiere, no detendrá sus planes, mnn, haber en ke acaba esto…Como se habrán percatado no puse muxos detalles a la escena de Kakashi y Mikoto, la verdad no se ke tanto kieran leer de esta pareja, x eso no escribí todo el "acto" hahaha, igual me siento con las otras parejas, no se ke estén esperando de SasuSaku y NaruHina, a lo mejor esperan escenas mas subiditas, si así es, con gusto las hago, pero es algo ke necesito ke ustedes me expresen, obvio si esperan lemon, tampoko seria muy explicito, xk trataría de respetar la categoría. Bueno, haya ustedes lo decidirán.**

**Mitchel0420: Saludos!, gracias x comentar siempre…eso del alcohol es algo complicado, tienes razón, uno puede asumir una conducta de total rechazo a la persona ke nos hizo daño, pero también, si la sigues queriendo haces cosas ke en tus 5 sentidos jamás harías, como fue el caso de Saku. Pero no te apures, no planeo volver a alcoholizarla hahaha. **

**Fíjense ke sacar la actualización me costó, no cabe duda ke uno no ha salido de un problema cuando ya entro a otro, aunke esta vez si esta mas relacionado con mis emociones, xk estoy distanciada de mi novio, y ps ya se imaginaran, me duele y me cuesta concentrarme. Cada vez ke escribía una frase o un párrafo, de la nada se me iba la inspiración, pero espero salir de esta depre y continuar. **

**En un cambio de ideas, algo ke me puso de buenas aunke fue por un momentito, fue el SasuSaku implícito en la nueva peli de Naruto, no saben la felicidad ke me dio, espero con ansias ver esta peli, aunke sea por esa sola escena, hahaha, toda obsesiva, pro en fin, los ke no lo han visto, buskenlo, se ve interesante y algo distinta a las pelis ke han salido.**

**En fin, después de mi escapada de la realidad, retomo mi fase seria y les deseo ke les esté yendo muy bien, cuídense muxo, un abrazo, nos leemos espero ke pronto! **


	29. Chapter 29

**Naruto no me pertenece**

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

**La novia de mi hermana**

Capitulo XXIX

Contemplaba su plato y su vaso de zumo con nulo apetito. Apenas y pudo dormir cerca de 2 horas en todo lo que le restó de noche, se sentía agobiada por todo lo vivido los últimos días. De repente su rubio hermano entró al comedor, ella en ningún momento pensó en establecer conversación con él, de hecho, prefería evitarlo, su participación en aquel escabroso asunto era igual o peor a la de Sasuke, ya que nunca se esperó que él hiciera algo así.

-Hola Sakura-chan, ¿Cómo amaneciste? –se sentó frente a ella.

Estaba atento a la reacción de su hermana, intuía que su pelirosa no le dejaría las cosas tan fáciles, ella estaba muy molesta con él, pero esperaba poder hacer que entrara en razón y lo ayudara a volver con Hinata.

-Mal –respondió sin ánimos de voltear a verlo.

-Ayer…lo que pasó, creo que debemos hablar de ello.

-Mn, pasaron muchas cosas, ¿a cual de todas te refieres? –retiró el plato hacia un lado, su falta de apetito se estaba convirtiendo en nauseas.

-Pues…a la principal. Sakura, tu no puedes volver con Hinata –comentó tranquilo pero firme.

-¿Ah no?, ¿y por qué?, no espera, ya sé, después de todo el trabajo que ustedes tuvieron que hacer para separarnos, no es justo que nosotras se los arruinemos volviendo a estar juntas ¿verdad? –preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Sé que no creen que estamos arrepentidos, pero lo estamos. El teme esta loco por ti, hasta a mi me ha sorprendido su cambio.

-Pues peor para él –fingió no darle importancia, aunque por dentro le dolía saber que Sasuke sufría.

-Sakura-chan, entra en razón, por favor, no hagamos de esto una tragedia, tu y yo siempre hemos estado unidos, apoyándonos en todo, no quiero que este asunto nos aleje hermanita, yo te adoro –se sinceró el oji azul.

La pelirosa solo se quedó callada, no encontraba las palabras para debatirle a uno de los hombres mas importantes en su vida.

-Entonces, así serán las cosas –asumió que la posición de ella no cambiaría- bien, solo espero que no te arrepientas después Sakura. Eres la primera mujer de la que el teme se enamora, no pierdas algo tan hermoso como eso solo por tu orgullo –se levantó de la mesa y salió del comedor.

Un inmenso suspiro salió de los pulmones de la oji jade, "quiero verlo, quiero estar con él", ansiaba desesperada.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

Un olor exquisito llegó a sus fosas nasales, se giró sobre el colchón y empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, el sol ya se colaba por su ventana, parecía pasar de las once del día. Cuando se reincorporó sentándose en su cama, su vista se clavó en la persona que tenia al frente.

-Sasuke –habló la oji perla tocándose la sien, su cabeza parecía querer estallar.

-Hmp, buenos días hermanita –saludó con una sonrisa fingida, sosteniendo con cuidado la bandeja en sus manos.

-¿Qué quieres? –se colocó a la defensiva, ya sabía que no podía esperar nada bueno de ese hermano suyo.

-Solo quiero consentirte. Sé como es despertar después de una buena borrachera –se fue acercando hasta sentarse a su lado en la cama- mira, te traje tu desayuno.

A la pelinegra se le hizo agua la boca apenas vio lo que la bandeja contenía. En un tazón se observaba su cereal favorito, con rebanadas de fresas encima; luego un plato con fruta picada, entre las que destacaban sus preferidas, melón, mango y papaya; por ultimo un delicioso omelette que parecía haber sido preparado por el mejor de los chefs. Se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos, la taza de café y el zumo de naranja la llamaban. Trató de tomar la bandeja para empezar a saciar su apetito, pero el azabache fue más rápido y la retiró sin problema.

-No tan rápido –torció sus labios en una sonrisa triunfadora- antes quiero hablar contigo de un tema que tenemos en común.

Las perlas de su hermana lo miraron desconfiadas.

-Quiero que te alejes de mi novia –le sugirió en tono serio.

-Lo sabía, tu siendo tan amable, obvio buscabas algo. Sakura ya no es tu novia, regresó a ser mía hermanito –atacó altanera, no se dejaría amedrentar por la mirada de enfado que Sasuke le mostró.

-Hinata, no te conviene ponerte en mi contra. Anda, entre más rápido aceptes que esta farsa no las llevara a ningún lado, mas rápido puedes estar disfrutando de mi agradecimiento.

-No es una farsa, Sakura me quiere y yo a ella –intentó mentir en vano.

-Hn, si claro, y yo amo al dobe. En serio Hinata, aléjate de Sakura o te va a pesar, ya una vez te la quité, créeme que lo haré de nuevo, no me importa que seas mi hermana –advirtió amenazante.

-Has lo que quieras, pero no voy a dejarla, y dile eso también al idiota de tu amigo. Ahora los que van a sufrir, serán ustedes –se retaron mutuamente.

El azabache se levantó de la cama, le dio un último vistazo a la bandeja y la dejó caer en el piso, haciendo un ruido extremadamente estridente, la pelinegra cerró los ojos y se cubrió los oídos, su cabeza retumbó con dolor.

-¿Qué pasó aquí? –entró Mikoto asustada.

Hacía alrededor de 4 horas que había llegado a la casa, por suerte ninguno de sus hijos se dio cuenta de aquello. Llegó directo a dormir, los eventos de la noche anterior la dejaron agotada, descansaba plácidamente hasta que ese ruido la sacó de su ensoñación y la hizo dirigirse al cuarto de su hija.

-Fue Hinata madre, quise amablemente ofrecerle el desayuno, pero ella me lo aventó por la cabeza, dice que soy un idiota –acusó falsamente el azabache, aprovechando que su hermana seguía sufriendo por el dolor de cabeza.

-¡Qué!, Hinata, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-¿Qué?, yo, madre él… -trataba de explicar mientras Sasuke se salía con la suya.

-También me dijo que no me permitirá acercarme a Sakura, madre, Hinata esta llena de rencor hacia mi –se victimizaba el chico.

-Esto es increíble Hinata, tu hermano estaba tratando de acercarse a ti y tu le respondes así –condenaba decepcionada la mujer.

-Pero yo no…

-Limpia este desorden, y te aviso que no pasaré por alto tu comportamiento, estas castigada Hinata, no saldrás en un mes –anunció pasándole la mano por el hombro a su hijo, y saliendo del cuarto.

-¡Desgraciado! –rugió la pelinegra.

-Anda, dime mas hermanita, así tu castigo aumentara otro mes –casi se carcajeó en su cara- mn, tendré que distraer a tu novia todo este tiempo en el cual estarás castigada, no te preocupes no será problema.

-Ni creas que te saldrás con la tuya –ladraba la chica enfurecida.

-Ya lo hice, esto te servirá de experiencia. Adiós, tengo que arreglarme para ver a mi Sakura, por cierto mientras lo hago creo que escucharé un poco de música. –se despidió de ella saliendo tranquilamente.

-Asshhh, maldito, me tiene sin cuidado lo que hagas –aventó las almohadas al suelo.

Minutos después de que se levantó de la cama para empezar a limpiar aquel desastre, una canción de rock empezó a retumbar en las paredes.

-¡Ahhhh! –se volvió a cubrir los oídos- el desgraciado de Sasuke lo hace para molestarme –concluyó al percatarse que a esa canción horrorosa, le siguió otra peor de ruidosa.- No cabe duda que esto es la guerra –suspiró hecha un ovillo por el dolor, la pobre chica.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

-Entonces, ¿irán conmigo a ver esa sorpresa? –los invitaba el peliplateado.

Reunió a sus hijos en la sala, ahí pudo plantearles que ese día quería que lo acompañaran a ver un detalle que él les tenía preparado a todos. Por supuesto que Mikoto y sus hijos estaban incluidos, por eso el rubio estaba que brincaba de gusto, sabía que vería a la pelinegra. Por otra parte Sakura se moría de nervios, no estaba lista para ver a Sasuke.

-Claro padre –respondió sonriente Naruto.

-¿Y tu princesita?

-Mn, pues –al ver el rostro esperanzado de su padre, no pudo decirle que no- si papi, si quiero ir.

-Bien, pues entonces déjenme llamarle a Mikoto para decirle que vamos hacia allá –se levantó del sillón con el celular en la mano.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

Estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta con rumbo a la casa de Sakura. Cuando fue interceptado por su madre.

-Sasuke, ¿A dónde vas? –lo paró la pelinegra antes de que tocara el picaporte.

-Voy a casa del dobe –respondió simple queriendo retomar su camino.

-Espera hijo, no es necesario que vayas. Kakashi me llamó y dijo que venían para acá, quiere llevarnos a ver una sorpresa –comentó emocionada y sonriente.

-¿Sakura vendrá? –fue lo primero que asaltó su mente.

-Si, Sakura y Naruto, Y por supuesto ustedes.

-Pero Hinata esta castigada –renegó ante la posibilidad de que su hermana acaparara la atención de Sakura.

-Pues si, pero es algo especial, te aseguro que regresando de a donde sea que vayamos, Hinata continuara con su castigo.

-Hmp, ya que –caminó hacia su cuarto a esperar que llegaran los otros.

…

En un auto se encontraban viajando el peliplateado, Mikoto y las chicas, mientras en el otro el cual iba siguiendo al de Kakashi, iban Itachi, Sasuke y Naruto. Apenas y habían cruzado miradas, la pelirosa en ningún momento bajó del auto de su padre, y Hinata ni se dignó a saludar al rubio. Solo el Hatake mayor sabía el lugar al que se dirigía, mientras los otros estaban impacientes por descubrir la dichosa sorpresa.

-Ni te imaginas lo que me hizo el baka de Sasuke –susurró la pelinegra a su amiga. Aprovechó que su madre iba distraída con el papá de la pelirosa.

-¿Qué paso, qué te hizo? –se interesó de inmediato al verla tan molesta.

-Fingió ante mi madre que yo le lancé una bandeja de comida.

-¡Qué!, ¿hiciste eso?

-No, claro que no, yo pensé que él quería tener un detalle lindo conmigo, pero solo se trataba de un chantaje, él quiere que me aleje de ti para poder regresar contigo. Cuando me negué, montó ese espectáculo para que me castigaran. Lo malo es que le funcionó, no saldré en un mes Sakura –se entristeció la oji perla, quien todavía tenia los ojos rojos por la cruda.

-No lo puedo creer, Sasuke fue capaz de eso solo para amedrentarte –se tomó el pequeño colgante que sobresalía en su pecho.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Hinata al percatarse de como se aferraba a aquella joya.

-Mn, ¿qué cosa? –trató de hacerse la desentendida.

-Esto, este medallón –le separó la mano y lo tomó ella.

-Ahmn, pues, un regalo, uno de los tantos que me dieron –giró el rostro avergonzada.

-No, no me digas que te lo regaló quien yo creo –frunció el ceño.

-Hinata es solo un guardapelo –se justificó cabizbaja.

-No Sakura, si te lo ve puesto va a saber que tiene posibilidades contigo. Se supone que debemos hacerlos sufrir, no darles alas –comentó molesta manteniendo su voz baja.

-Mira quién lo dice, la que esta madrugada no soltaba a Naruto –contratacó la oji jade.

-Eso…eso es diferente, yo estaba tomada –se sonrojó poniéndose nerviosa.

-Si, si, tomada, eso justifica que te hayas lanzado a sus brazos y que lo hayas llenado de besos.

-Bueno ya, Sakura, tenemos que admitir que esto es mas difícil de lo que pensábamos. Míranos, con solo una mirada y ya nos tienen derritiéndonos –concientizó la pelinegra desanimada.

-Lo sé, tal vez debamos…

-No, ni lo pienses, si tu quieres regresar con Sasuke hazlo, pero yo no volveré con Naruto. Si lo hago sería como si se saliera con la suya, no habría castigo para su falta, vería que soy débil y que con solo pedirme disculpas yo lo perdonaré todas las veces que él me haga daño, y no es así –negó rotundamente muy convencida.

La pelirosa pudo sentir todo el resentimiento de su amiga, en cierta forma la comprendía, ella se sentía igual. Si decidía mandar su venganza por un tubo y perdonar al oji negro, quién sabe si él volvería a hacer lo mismo. ¿Qué tal si Sasuke se daba cuenta que la tenía bien enamorada y se aprovechaba de eso?, no, debía resistir y mostrarle al pelinegro que sus actos tienen consecuencias, que no solo porque él se observara arrepentido y enamorado, obtendría de vuelta su confianza. Suspiró audiblemente y empezó a asentir en apoyo a su amiga.

-Tienes razón Hinata, no podemos dejarles tan fácil el conquistarnos nuevamente, pero hay que admitir que si Sasuke esta en ese plan, tu sufrirás mucho.

-Eso ya lo sé, todavía no llevamos ni un día de novias y él ya consiguió que me castigaran. Prácticamente me declaró la guerra abiertamente, por eso necesito que me ayudes.

-Si, trataré de hablar con él y convencerlo para que te deje en paz.

-Bien, solo no vayas a caer en sus redes, ¿entendido? –la miró con ojos recelosos.

-Trataré.

El auto se detuvo de pronto, las chicas ni siquiera se habían percatado del entorno que las rodeaba. Parecía un fraccionamiento muy exclusivo, lleno de arboles y casas muy alejadas entre si, que parecían mansiones. Miraron atentas por la ventana y se maravillaron enseguida, tenían frente a ellas un portón enorme de madera, este se abrió, y el auto continuó con su travesía, hasta situarse frente a una gran residencia.

Asemejaban a una linda familia, todos bajando de los autos y contemplando aquella sorpresa que aun no entendían.

-¿Padre, que significa esto? –se animó a romper el silencio aquel oji azul.

El jardín frontal era inmenso, tenía un camino empedrado que era el que los conducía a la puerta principal, contaba con áreas verdes a cada lado del camino, y mas de 10 arboles frondosos y resplandecientes. La fachada de la vivienda era de un tono blanco, en esta resaltaban 10 ventanales, 4 en el piso inferior y 6 en el superior.

-Esto Naruto, será nuestro nuevo hogar. Esta es la casa donde todos viviremos como una gran familia. ¿Les gusta? –preguntó sonriente, deleitándose con la expresión de cada uno.

-¡Qué!, ¿nuestra…casa? –a Mikoto se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas.

Aquella casa era un paraíso, no solo por lo hermosa y esplendorosa que lucía, sino porque la sola idea de compartir con Kakashi un nuevo hogar, la llenaba de emoción. Los demás permitieron que sus ojos vagaran por cada rincón de aquel paisaje.

Itachi sonrió cálidamente, sin duda esa era una muy buena sorpresa. Sabía que Kakashi no defraudaría las expectativas que tenia en él, y no en el ámbito económico, sino en el de hacer feliz a su madre.

Sasuke se asombró, aunque permaneció quieto. Ese si que era un gesto espectacular por parte de su nuevo padrastro, agradeció que el padre de la pelirosa, tratara de hacerlos felices a todos, eso solo mostraba lo enamorado que estaba de su madre.

Hinata no pudo contener también el llanto, ya se imaginaba corriendo de la mano por aquel precioso jardín de la mano del rubio. Esa casa parecía sacada de un cuento, Kakashi había tenido muy buen gusto a la hora de elegir la nueva morada para todos.

El rubio se aproximó a la pelirosa, quien se quedó estática con la mirada perdida, sabía muy bien lo que ella estaría pensando, porque él estaba en la misma situación. Le pasó su brazo izquierdo por los hombros y la atrajo hasta él.

-Sera difícil hermanita, pero esta casa nos traerá nuevos recuerdos –le sonrió tiernamente.

La oji jade solo lo miró, después se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Su hermano le había leído la mente. Ella a pesar de la sorpresa, no pudo evitar ponerse triste. Ahora que su familia y la de los Uchiha seria una sola, obvio tendrían que buscar otro lugar donde vivir, lo que le traía un amargo sabor, era que habrían de dejar su antigua casa en el pasado. Tantos bellos y buenos momentos que vivió con su hermano, así como con su padre. Pero no podía detenerse por eso, sería muy egoísta de su parte arruinarle aquel detalle a su progenitor. Sonrió entonces y giró a verlo.

-Papi…

-Dime princesa –todos estaban atentos a lo que ella diría.

-¡Quiero la habitación mas grande! –y con eso partió al interior, obligando a un rubio muy contento y a otros 3 pelinegros emocionados a salir corriendo tras ella.

El peliplateado se carcajeó ante la buena aceptación de su hija y abrazó a su prometida.

-Parece que les gusto.

-Si, Kakashi, eres maravilloso –le acarició el rostro.

-No, tu lo eres mi amor –la besó con dulzura y cuidado.- Andando, si no llegamos a la repartición de habitaciones, nos tocara dormir en el patio –bromeó tomándola de la mano y dirigiéndose a la casa.

…

Si vista desde afuera era gloriosa, por dentro la casa era mucho mejor, inmensa era poco decir. Subió las escaleras apresurada, estas se partían a la mitad en 2 caminos, escogió el derecho y abrió cada puerta que se encontraba en el pasillo. Sentía que los demás estaban a punto de alcanzarla así que apenas apreció como la luz entraba por 2 grandes ventanas en una de las alcobas, se metió a esta, proclamándola suya. Era una habitación grande y bien iluminada, los ventanales daban al jardín trasero, el cual era aun más amplio que el frontal y mostraba una bella piscina.

-Yo pediré la habitación de al lado –escuchó su profunda voz.

-Has lo que quieras –comentó sin mucho interés, seguía contemplando el patio.

El pelinegro caminó hacia ella y se colocó a su lado, se veía tan hermosa que le costaba trabajo contenerse de besarla.

-Lo que le hiciste a Hinata no fue justo –condenó mirándolo a sus ónix.

-Ella se lo buscó –se perdió en sus jades.

-Solo porque no hará lo que le pides, no significa que le hagas la vida imposible –agachó la vista, sentía que su juicio cedería ante las ganas de estar con él.

-¿Qué esperas?, ¿qué me quede de brazos cruzados mientras tu y ella son novias?, no Sakura, si tengo que hacerle la vida un martirio para que te deje, lo haré –simplificó de lo mas tranquilo.

-Pero… ¿es qué acaso no han aprendido nada?. Si tanto nos amaran como dicen hacerlo, cambiarían esa actitud horrorosa que tienen –se molestó al ver su arrogancia.

-¿Quieres que cambie mi actitud horrorosa? –sonrió galantemente- vuelve conmigo –se acercó hasta que sus alientos se rosaron.

-¡Jamás! –negó enojada, girándose para darle la espalda.

-Bien, entonces dile a Hinata que se prepare, porque apenas voy comenzando –tomó un mechón de su cabello y lo acercó a su nariz- te he dicho que adoro el olor a cerezas que desprendes –susurró muy cerca de su oído.

Se estaba arriesgando demasiado. Se suponía que debía comportarse como el caballero que Sakura necesitaba, pero no podía. No quería quedarse pacientemente sentado, hasta que ella se diera cuenta de lo enamorado que él estaba, si tenía que recurrir a esos métodos bajos para convencerla, lo haría, ¿que mas podía perder?, de todas formas su pelirosa ya lo había botado.

-Sasuke, por favor, déjala en paz, no hagas de esto algo mas difícil –suplicó alejándose.

-Ya te dije mi condición. Esta en tus manos que mi hermana goce de una adolescencia de ensueño, o de una de pesadilla. Esto lo hago por ti Sakura, aunque no me creas, estoy desesperado por volver contigo.

La oji jade se apresuró a salir de ahí, si se quedaba lo mas probable es que aceptaría su propuesta, y no quería hacerlo, "ashh, a quien engaño, casi me tiro a sus brazos de nuevo", renegó frustrada. Estaba a punto de salir pero se paró de pronto, recordando algo.

-Sasuke…

-Mn –prestó atención.

-Gracias por tu regalo, es…muy hermoso –dijo tímida, para después casi esfumarse en el aire.

El oji negro se alegró para sus adentros, ya había notado que ella traía colgando el guardapelo que le regaló, pero no hizo ningún comentario por miedo a que ella se molestara y se lo arrojara por la cabeza. Esas palabras de su Sakura lo llenaron de esperanzas, faltaba poco para convencerla de aceptarlo nuevamente.

…

-Te dije que dejes de seguirme –se quejó de nuevo la oji perla.

El rubio no paraba de caminar tras ella, no le decía palabra alguna, pero su sola presencia la incomodaba llenándola de nervios, sentía que quería correr y abrazarlo.

-Y yo te dije que estoy inspeccionando las habitaciones. Quiero escoger de una vez donde dormiré –se explicó sonriendo tranquilamente.

-Ashhh –abrió una de las puertas y entró apresurada, ni siquiera se percató que se trataba de un armario.

-Mn, creo que no será muy cómodo dormir aquí –se burló el rubio mientras encendía la luz.

-¿Por qué mejor no te largas y me dejas en paz? –pidió desesperada.

-Sabes, el teme me dijo que estas castigada. Yo también, tal vez podamos hacernos compañía en nuestro encierro, ¿no te parece? –pasó de largo la queja que ella le dio.

-No, no me lo parece, y si estoy castigada es precisamente gracias a tu odioso amigo. Pero ni crean que se saldrán con la suya, Sakura y yo seguiremos siendo novias, ¿entendieron? –sonrió triunfal.

-Bueno, siendo así…tal vez debamos darnos por vencidos con ustedes. Mn, creo que Matsuri y Karin estarán dispuestas a darnos consuelo, ¿tu qué crees? –le preguntó pensativo, como si estuviera considerando realmente aquella posibilidad.

-Ma…Matsuri –su voz salió temblorosa- ¿estas pensando en volver con ella? –cuestionó fingiendo que no le importaba.

-Pues, si tu ya no quieres nada conmigo, tal vez ella y yo podamos darnos otra oportunidad –se aproximó al rostro de la pelinegra.

-No creo que te convenga –observó quietamente como él se acercaba cada vez mas.

-No…tal vez…

Sus labios se tocaron despacio, la pelinegra cerró sus ojos al sentir aquel contacto. El rubio aprovechó que ella no puso resistencia y la besó con fuerza, quería repetir lo de la noche anterior, pero con la diferencia de que ahora ella si estaría consciente de sus actos.

Hinata lo abrazó ansiosa, acariciaba su cabello y se afianzaba todo lo que podía a su cálido y duro cuerpo. Estaba faltando a la palabra que le dio a su amiga, pero es que simplemente no pudo contenerse. La sola idea de su Naruto con la golfa de Matsuri, la llenó de celos, tenía que actuar y mostrarle a ese rubio cabeza hueca, que no podía amar a nadie más que a ella.

-Hinata –suspiró el oji azul separándose un poco.

-Ni creas que esto significa algo, solo fue… un error, si eso, un error que no volverá a pasar –se justificó mirándolo enfadada y saliendo del lugar.

"Estoy cerca, solo tengo que seguir insistiendo y mi Hinata-chan me perdonara", pensaba el rubio emocionado.

…

Ya con la noticia de la nueva casa asimilada, las habitaciones escogidas y los ánimos a un nivel adecuado, se despidieron de la mansión que habitarían hasta dentro de 2 semanas, después de la boda.

Sakura no tuvo tiempo de hablar con Hinata, ya que de regreso Mikoto se fue con sus hijos y ella y Naruto con Kakashi, pero esperaba tener tiempo al día siguiente, tenia que advertirle tener cuidado con Sasuke.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

Bajó apresurado, se moría de ganas por ver de nuevo a la pelirosa, ya ni siquiera le importaba que era tarde y de seguro no llegarían a tiempo a la primera clase, lo único digno de considerarse esa mañana era tratar de acercarse a Sakura. Buscó por toda la sala a la fastidiosa de su hermana, ¿acaso aun no estaba lista?, tal vez quería retrasarlos más de lo que ya iban, solo para hacerlo enfadar, menos mal, había hecho otra de sus travesuras para arruinarle el día, como le dijo a Sakura, no se detendría hasta que ella volviera con él. Daría lo que fuera por ver el rostro de Hina al percatarse de lo que él hizo.

-Madre, ¿dónde esta Hinata? –preguntó entrando a la cocina.

-Oh, hola hijo, ¿quieres desayunar algo? –ofreció su tierna madre volteando a verlo.

-Hmp no, ya no hay tiempo. ¿Dónde esta Hinata?, hará que nos retrasemos.

-Pensé que lo sabias hijo, Hinata ya se fue, Kakashi y Sakura pasaron por ella. Lo siento –se acercó a él al imaginarse lo que sentiría- ninguna de las 2 quería irse con ustedes, por eso Sakura le pidió a su padre que las llevara él. Creo que así será de ahora en adelante –explicó serena.

Maldijo mentalmente, ahora ni en las mañanas podría estar junto a Sakura, ¿así cómo podría conquistarla de nuevo?, gruñó un improperio y salió de ahí, lo que menos pretendía era desquitarse con su madre. Cuando regresó a la sala, pudo escuchar el claxon del auto del rubio, saltó de inmediato para afuera sin siquiera despedirse.

-Dobe –saludó mas seco que de costumbre.

-Teme –contestó el otro con la moral por los suelos.

-Algo tenemos que hacer, Hinata quiere alejar de mi a Sakura y no lo pienso permitir –cerró la puerta con fuerza.

-Mn, he estado pensando en eso, creo que se me ha ocurrido algo –puso en marcha el vehículo.

-Ya me imagino la clase de idea que has de estar maquinando en esa hueca cabeza.

-¡Oye!, para nada es mala. Sabes, ayer tuve la oportunidad de acercarme a tu hermana, entre todo lo que hablamos algo que puede servirnos saltó al tema –sonreía victorioso.

-¿Ah si, y qué fue? –lo miró interesado.

-Le comenté que si ellas no nos quieren, nosotros tal vez busquemos consuelo en los brazos de Matsuri y de Karin –explicó enorgullecido por su plan.

-¿Qué?, sabía que eras idiota pero no a tal grado, ¿cómo se te ocurre decirle que nos consolaremos con otras?, ¿acaso quieres que piensen que somos unos insensibles?, peor aun, que no hemos dejado de ser los mujeriegos que éramos –empezó a preocuparse.

-Bueno es que yo pensé que…tal vez dándoles celos…

-Para nada es buena idea dobe, lo que menos necesito en este momento, es que Sakura piense que soy el mismo idiota. Si estoy tratando de convencerla de que lo que siento por ella es sincero, ¿crees que si me ve con Karin me creerá?

-Bueno ahora que lo pones así… -se puso nervioso el oji azul.

-La solución no son los celos, lo que tenemos que hacer es seguir insistiendo, no porque ellas nos rechacen nos daremos por vencidos –concluyó regresando un poco a la tranquilidad.

-Tienes razón teme, además no sería justo para Matsuri y para Karin. Olvidaré esa estupidez, solo espero que mi Hinata-chan deje de resistirse y vuelva conmigo.

Uno y otro suspiraron, que mas daría cada uno por enmendar los errores cometidos, y poder estar disfrutando del amor que sentían por esas 2 resentidas chicas.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

Se encontraban en el patio del colegio, ahí donde tantas veces se sintió en el paraíso por haber tenido a su lado al pelinegro. Esta vez era distinto, los brazos fuertes y posesivos de Sasuke no la abrazaban, sus hermosos y finos labios no la besaban ni le susurraban palabras de amor, lejos de apreciar todo aquello, solo sentía una enorme nostalgia que la aquejaba al saberse lejos de su amado.

-Ya no tuve tiempo de decirte lo que me pasó Saku –se animó a empezar la pelinegra. Al ver a la oji jade tan triste, creyó que lo mejor era entablar conversación.

-Hm, no, ¿qué paso? –le otorgó su atención a la de ojos perlas.

-Pues…antes de empezar, perdóname –pidió con la vergüenza marcada en el rostro.

-¿Perdonarte?... ¿Por qué?

-Fui débil Saku, yo que dije que no caería en las redes de tu hermano y…fue lo primero que hice –agachó la mirada.- Lo besé Sakura, no pude contenerme.

-¿Qué?, pero…ay Hina, ¿qué vamos a hacer?. Aunque queramos hacerlos pagar, vengarnos de ellos…no creo que lo consigamos. Yo también estuve a punto de caer con Sasuke, prácticamente casi tuve que huir de él. Lo peor es que me dijo que no se detendrá hasta que volvamos, y mientras eso pasa, te hará la vida imposible –le comentó preocupada.

-Ash, pues no creo que le sea difícil, es un experto en inventarme calumnias. Ahora estoy mas inquieta, ¿sabes lo que me dijo Naruto? –se indignó de repente.

-No, ¿qué te dijo? –la curiosidad la asaltó de inmediato.

-Que buscara consuelo con Matsuri. Saku yo no quiero que regrese con ella, me dolería mucho –confesó poniéndose triste.

-¡Qué!, no…yo no lo creo Hina, tal vez lo dijo para molestarte.

-Pues si así era, lo consiguió. ¿Qué haremos?, yo siento que no avanzamos nada, lejos de darles su merecido, ellos se ven mejor que nosotras, porque al menos yo sigo sufriendo mucho.

-Yo también, amo a tu hermano, y aunque diga que quiero hacerle daño, muy en mi interior, sé que no soy capaz, no soporto verlo sufrir –se sinceró angustiada.

-Así que aquí estaban, contigo quiero hablar, farsante –se escuchó una voz proveniente de sus espaldas.

Ambas chicas reaccionaron al momento, se pusieron de pie girándose para encarar a la recién llegada.

-Karin… -sus jades se cruzaron con la mirada de odio de la peliroja.

-Sakura…ahora mismo tu y yo vamos a arreglar cuentas –sentenció dando 2 pasos hacia ella.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

**Hola, ke gusto me da saludarlos de nuevo, espero ke estén muy pero muy bien!**

**Sorry por haberme tardado, pero como les comente mi salud emocional estaba hecha un caos y mi mente no generaba ideas para los fics. Por eso aunke este capitulo se los traigo con muxo gusto, ps no se si les guste, la verdad fue lo ke salió, ojala y sea de su agrado.**

**Muxisimas gracias por sus comentarios y x estar al pendiente, respecto a las otras historias, también ya estoy trabajando en ellas, espero para el miércoles a mas tardar haber subido actualización de la madre virgen, y para el viernes de Oracle, asi ke no se desesperen.**

**Con esta nueva modalidad de las reviews la verdad se me dificulta saber kien opina sobre la historia, xk o me los marca como anónimos o como invitados, asi ke si gustan dejarme su seudónimo entre el comentario, me seria de mucha ayuda por si tengo ke dirigirme a alguno de ustedes en especial, obvio con el fin de aclararles alguna de sus dudas o simplemente para saber quienes son. Por cierto alguien me pidió el link de la nueva película, pero como no había subido capitulo ps hasta ahora le puedo contestar, yo nada mas buske el tráiler en you tube, búscalo como Naruto Shippuden Road to Ninja tráiler 6 y así aparece, bueno eso si no lo has visto ya, enserio sorry por tardarme para contestar =).**

**Alguien anónimo también me comento ke no le parecía que Saku amaba a Sasuke, xk si lo amara lo perdonaría. Primero, grax x tu comentario =)! Mira aki mas bn yo pienso ke el perdón es un proceso, no por tener sentimientos hacia alguien uno se vuelve ciego y acepta todo lo malo de la otra persona. Ademas, esta es una postura actuada de Sakura, obviamente como ya nos dimos cuenta ellas no son capaces de hacerlos sufrir, xk les duele verlos mal, asi ke ps digamos ke este deseo de venganza es la especie de fachada en la ke las chicas se kieren refugiar, pero ellas si los adoran y aman, no x nada andan como locas keriendo regresar con ellos.**

**Bueno, me despido de ustedes deseándoles una buena semana, cuídense muxo, espero nos leamos pronto, les mando un abrazote!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Naruto no me pertenece**

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

**La novia de mi hermana**

Capitulo XXX

Se sentía la más estúpida de las mujeres, ella creyendo que sus amigas realmente la apreciaban y solo se burlaban de ella. ¿Cómo fue tan tonta de no ver lo que pasaba?, Sakura enamorada de Sasuke, y él correspondiéndole, mientras ella de ingenua sufriendo por su desamor. Todavía recordaba las palabras de Suigetsu, cuando inútilmente quiso hacerla sentir mejor.

_Flash back_

_Corría lo más rápido posible, no le interesaba ser alcanzada tanto por su primo como por su amigo, lo único que ansiaba era desaparecer de ahí y envolverse en su dolor. Al girar en una esquina sintió como alguien la tomaba del brazo._

_-Karin, tranquilízate –la detuvo el también pelirojo de Gaara._

_-Déjame en paz, no quiero hablar con nadie, ¿no entiendes lo que me hicieron?, ¡me mintieron!, yo creía que Sakura era mi amiga y a escondidas salía con Sasuke –se dej__ó__ caer en el frío suelo, derramando lagrimas de coraje._

_El oji violeta los alcanz__ó__ y se agach__ó__ para quedar a la altura de la peliroja._

_-Karin, no tienes por qué sentirte así, Sakura no quiso mentirte, simplemente ella quería esperar para contárselo a todos –decía serio._

_-¿Tu lo sabias?, ¿tu estabas enterado que ellos eran pareja?, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste Sui?, también te debiste haber reído de mi a mis espaldas –no lo creía capaz de aquello, pero en esos momentos no pensaba mucho lo que decía._

_-Por supuesto que no, nadie se burlaba de ti, yo les guardé el secreto porque ellos me lo pidieron, pero Sakura te considera su amiga, ella no quería dañarte._

_-¿Desde cuando? –lo mir__ó__ a los ojos.- Sasuke dijo que me dej__ó__ por ella, ¿tenían una relación aun estando él conmigo? –le dolería mas si así fuera._

_-No lo sé, tal vez 3 semanas, pero no, no creo que él te haya engañado con ella, ellos empezaron su relación poco después, créeme. Karin ya no llores, no vale la pena –acarici__ó__ su rostro retirándole las lagrimas._

_-Lo sé, pero es que no puedo evitar sentirme mal, yo consideraba a Sakura como una de mis mejores amigas, creía que ella era incapaz de algo así, es mas, pensé que odiaba a Sasuke, y mira con lo que salió, lo peor de todo es que fue incapaz de decírmelo, eso es lo que no perdono, el engaño –se dej__ó__ caer en sus brazos mientras él la abrazaba._

_-Todo estará bien Karin, yo estoy contigo –le susurr__ó__ acariciándole la cabeza, mientras ella se enterraba en su pecho._

_Fin flash back_

Y ahora, ahí, frente a la pelirosa, no podía evitar llenarse de coraje nuevamente, de Sasuke creía todo, que no la quisiera e incluso que no le importaran sus sentimientos, pero de Sakura y Hinata no, y eso era lo que hacía que quisiera saltarles encima a golpes.

-Karin, escúchame por favor, sé como te sientes y-…

-Mientes, no sabes como me siento, porque a ti no fue a la que engañaron, de la que se burlaron como si nada –acalló con rencor a la oji jade.

-Te equivocas Karin, por favor déjame explicarme, después de que te cuente todo, tal vez puedas comprender porque no te dijimos nada, por favor…escúchame –suplicó sincera.

La peliroja accedió a regaña dientes, se quedó callada indicándole con sus profundos ojos que tenía su atención, en ese momento Sakura suspiró y empezó con su relato.

Inició desde el asunto del malentendido en el que ella y Hinata se metieron por culpa de Tenten y de Matsuri, Karin se sorprendió un poco al saber el motivo del supuesto noviazgo. Pero la impresión mas grande, fue cuando la oji jade le reveló lo que Naruto y Sasuke hicieron con ellas, aquella trampa en la cual, se vieron envueltas por sus respectivos hermanos.

-Sasuke y Naruto… ¿fueron capaces de eso?… -no había palabras.

Según lo que Sakura contó, ellos las enamoraron para separarlas. Entonces en parte, su antigua amiga tenía razón, ella si sabía lo que es ser burlada y engañada de una forma tan vil y por una persona en la que confías. Aunque al parecer los chicos si terminaron enamorados de ellas.

-…y ahora ustedes regresaron a ser novias solo para vengarse –se pasó la mano por el cabello.

-Comprendes ahora un poco por que no te dijimos nada, prácticamente caímos en sus mentiras, ellos no querían que nada se supiera para no arruinarles el plan, y como nosotras tampoco queríamos que hubiera problemas con nuestras familias y con ellos mismos, ya que Naruto hubiera matado a Sasuke, y Sasuke a Naruto, pues…no nos quedó de otra que intentar cambiarlos a nuestra manera –explicó calmada la pelirosa.

-Pero, el sábado que ustedes supuestamente regresaron fue el día que yo te vi besando a Sasuke, y a ti Hinata con Naruto, es obvio que su plan fracasó –señaló interesada.

-Si Karin, esto es mas difícil de lo que pensábamos –intervino la oji perla- mi hermano y Naruto están empeñados en que volvamos con ellos, y lo malo, es que cada vez están mas cerca de lograrlo –su tono era de preocupación.

-Simplemente me parece increíble. Vean lo que han logrado con su enredo, hasta yo salí perjudicada –renegó.

-No era nuestra intención, pero como ya te dije, si de algo te consuela…nosotras también estamos sufriendo mucho –se colocó frente a ella una Sakura muy deprimida.

Le creyó, se veía bastante triste, y cómo no estarlo, era la primera vez que se enamoraba y la engañaban, lo mismo que Hinata, aunque todavía le costaba trabajo perdonarlas, ella las creía sus amigas, y aunque no fue con intención, el hecho de que le hubieran ocultado todo, le dolía.

-No es mi estilo regodearme en el dolor de los demás, siento que tengan que estar pasando por esto, sé que son buenas, y-…

-¡Karin! –escuchó la profunda voz de Sasuke tras ella.

Giró para verlo, el pelinegro se veía preocupado y algo agitado, al parecer había corrido hasta ahí.

-Sasuke –lo nombró encontrándose con sus poderosos ojos.

Extrañamente, no sintió lo mismo que sentía días atrás, cuando el solo verlo, la ponía nerviosa y anhelante de su ser. Ahora mas bien, no le inspiraba más que cierta indiferencia, menos mal, había entendido que no servía de nada, sufrir por alguien que no tenía emociones hacia ella.

-Deja en paz a Sakura, si hay alguien a quien tienes que reclamarle algo, es a mi –expresó serio, aun con sus ónix clavados en ella.

"Sasuke-kun", sonrió tímidamente la pelirosa, ¿él había ido a defenderla?, se emocionó un poco ante el adorable gesto del azabache.

Hinata al percatarse de la reacción de su amiga, solo pudo darle un codazo para traerla de nuevo a la realidad, mientras en susurros la reprendía.

-No es momento para babear por él, Sakura –se acercó a su oído para no ser escuchada.

-No tengo nada que reclamarte a ti Sasuke, tu terminaste conmigo a tu manera, así que jamás me engañaste, al menos que yo sepa, pero ya tampoco me interesa. Si vine a hablar con Sakura, es porque la veía como una amiga, y me dolió que se callara lo que había entre ustedes, pero ya lo ha explicado todo, –se giró nuevamente hacia las chicas- por ahora, esto me es todavía muy difícil, así que aunque las entiendo, preferiría no acercarme a ustedes, lo siento, pero creo que si de verdad me hubieran visto como su amiga, jamás me habrían ocultado lo que pasaba. No se preocupen, comprendo, creo que hay un lazo muy valioso entre las dos, y ojala algún día, también puedan establecer ese vínculo conmigo. Me voy, la verdad no tengo nada mas que hacer aquí.

-Karin…en serio, perdón. Aquí estaremos luchando por ganar tu confianza nuevamente, aunque no lo creas, te queremos mucho –se acercó Sakura tomándola de la mano.

La peliroja asintió y miró a Hinata, se despidió con una sonrisa y partió de ahí mas tranquila.

-Sasuke, ¿Qué haces aquí, cómo supiste que…?

-Suigetsu –respondió recorriéndola con la mirada- Sakura, ¿podemos hablar? –imploró.

El saber que ella prefería irse con su padre y Hinata a la escuela, para no verlo a él, le lastimaba bastante, sabía que lo amaba, ¿por qué no podían volver a estar juntos?, claro que él cometió un error, pero estaba pagándolo muy caro, tenerla lejos era lo peor que le podía pasar.

-No Sasuke, déjala en paz de una vez, ¿qué no entiendes que Sakura no quiere estar contigo? –se molestó Hinata, no iba a olvidar que por su culpa estaba castigada.

-Tú cállate, deberías de regresar con el dobe para que dejes de meterte con mi novia –espetó a punto de perder la poca paciencia que tenía.

-Basta por favor, Hinata tranquilízate, Sasuke creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos, las clases están a punto de empezar y…

-¿Eso es un no? –preguntó decaído.

-Si Sasuke, eso es un no –se mantuvo firme tomando de la mano a su amiga- adiós –se despidió de él rápidamente, si se quedaba un segundo mas, perdería sus fuerzas y flaquearía.

….

-¿Sigues triste por lo de esta mañana? –se acercó la oji perla a su callada amiga pelirosa.

Las clases estaban a punto de terminar, y Sakura seguía con el mismo semblante triste. Se la pasaron en el salón todo el día, por miedo a encontrarse con los chicos, pero la oji jade, además de afligida, había estado sin decir palabra.

-Viste su rostro cuando le dije que no quería hablar con él, me dolió verlo así Hina, se veía muy mal –comentó mirándola a los ojos.

-Ya no te preocupes por él, ellos se lo buscaron, si esta sufriendo, pues me alegro –fingió no darle importancia.

-Bien jóvenes, el timbre esta a punto de sonar, por favor entreguen sus trabajos para que puedan irse retirando –comunicó el profesor de algebra regresando al salón.

-¿Hiciste el trabajo Saku? –preguntó Hinata sacando un folder azul de su bolso.

-Si, los ejercicios estaban bastante complicados, pero los terminé, ¿y tu? –sacó un folder gris.

-También, seguro con este trabajo quedaremos exentas como siempre –sonreía parándose a entregarlo.

-Gracias Hinata, gracias Sakura, pueden retirarse –les sonrió el profesor colocando los trabajos uno sobre otro.

-Pues vámonos –animó la oji perla.

-Si –contestó cansada.

…**.../…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

Cada vez le parecía mas difícil resistir, Sakura no contestó una sola de sus llamadas, no salió cuando fue a buscarla, tampoco respondió a sus mensajes, y lo peor de todo, ¡lo bloqueó en su Facebook!, ¿cómo pudo?, si él en todos sus malditos estados lo único que hacía era mandarle indirectas de su amor, para colmo, aparecía que tenía una relación con su descarada hermana, menos mal esa mocosa estaba castigada, se consoló un poco. Ansiaba que esas 2 semanas se pasaran volando, así, la tendría cerca, pues vivirían en la misma casa, a muy buena hora su madre se había enamorado de Kakashi. Estaba por volver a marcarle a su pelirosa. Cuando la puerta resonó.

-Hmp, ¿quién es? –preguntó desinteresado.

-Soy yo, Hinata –se escuchó la vocecita de la pequeña.

-Tsk –lo que le faltaba, la maldita quita novias esa.- Pasa –total, la curiosidad lo carcomía, ¿qué querría?.- ¿Qué diablos quieres? –su tono intimidante no causó un gran efecto en la altanera chica.

-Te ves mal hermano, tanto te dolió que mi Sakura-chan te ignorara –atacó burlona.

Quería mofarse un poco de Sasuke, si Sakura sucumbía ante el supuesto arrepentimiento de su hermano y lo perdonaba, ella no, además si le inventaba algunas cosas al pelinegro, tal vez ya no insistiría tanto con su amiga.

-Si lo único que quieres es molestar, lárgate, no me provoques Hinata, ya sabes que te puede ir muy mal –amenazó sereno, no caería ante sus palabras.

-¿Sabes por qué Saku no quiso hablar contigo?, -no espero su respuesta- porque ya no le interesas hermano, de hecho, hubieras visto como se burló de ti ante tu rostro de perro apaleado –empezó a reír malvada.

-Eso no es cierto, Sakura me quiere es incapaz de algo así –se tensó un poco, pero no perdió su postura tranquila.

-No miento, dijo que adoraba ver como esa pose de arrogante, se destruía cada vez que estabas frente a ella suplicándole –pinchó donde sabía que le dolería, en el orgullo.

El azabache se quedó callado, ¿en realidad su Sakura gozaba verlo mal?, probablemente si, él le mintió y se burló de ella. ¿Por qué no habría su pelirosa de hacer lo mismo?, se entristeció ante esa revelación. El sufriendo como loco dejando todo de lado, para que ella lo estuviera olvidando y no lo quisiera perdonar, justa o injusta esa era su realidad.

-En serio hermanito, lo mejor que puedes hacer, es olvidarte de Sakura, nunca, pero NUNCA –resaltó- te va a perdonar –observó como la expresión de Sasuke se convirtió en una mueca de dolor.

Se sintió mal, pero era necesario, si ella no intervenía, Sakura jamás se lo quitaría de encima, si, así las cosas serían mas fáciles, se convenció la pelinegra saliendo de la recamara.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

Un nuevo día se alzaba, en la vida había salido tan temprano de su casa, el hecho de haber pasado la tarde anterior encerrado, lo motivó a querer escapar como fuera, así que a las 7:00a.m. en punto, ya estaba rumbo a la casa de su amigo el azabache, ni siquiera Sakura y su padre habían terminado de desayunar, solo se despidió de ellos cuando pasó por el comedor, asombrándolos ante su conducta madrugadora.

-Teme, ¿por qué la cara larga? –se preocupó al distinguir sus ojeras y su seriedad.

-No es nada, vámonos –cerró la puerta y se acomodó en el asiento.

-¿No me preguntaras por Sakura-chan? –puso en marcha el vehículo registrando su expresión.

Sasuke giró su rostro a la ventanilla y no dijo mas, a Naruto le extrañó demasiado, pero pensó que tal vez el pelinegro no estaba de humor, así que lo dejó tranquilo.

…

La culpa de lo que le dijo a su hermano la consumía, y más ahora que Sakura estaba peor que el día anterior, tenía los ojos hinchados, seguro por haberse quedado despierta llorando hasta tarde, a eso le sumaba su renuencia a sonreír, y sus nulas ganas de iniciar conversación.

-Saku, ¿por qué no vas con tu amiga Ino?, no porque yo este castigada significa que tu no te distraigas, deberías de invitarla a tomar un café o algo así.

-Mn, si, tal vez la llame –tenía el rostro apoyado en sus manos, y la mirada perdida.

-Sakura, tengo que platicarte algo que-…

-Buenos días jóvenes, tomen asiento por favor, vamos a comenzar con la clase –arribó el maestro.- Aunque antes, déjenme entregarles algunos de los trabajos que he revisado –empezó a leer el nombre de cada alumno.

-¿Qué tienes que platicarme Hina? –preguntó en voz baja la oji jade, permanecía con la duda de lo que su amiga le diría.

-Mn, pues, algo que hice ayer…

-Sakura Hatake –la llamó el profesor.-Muy bien, como siempre, un trabajo impecable –le pasó el folder.

-Gracias –regresó a su lugar.

-Hinata Uchiha –fue el turno de la oji perla.

-No sé que te pasó ahora Hinata, tu trabajo es el peor de los que he revisado, no ganaste un solo punto, todo esta mal –la miró con decepción- tendrás que esforzarte el triple si quieres pasar la materia, recuerda que este trabajo equivalía una gran parte del porcentaje de la calificación.

-Pe…pero, si yo…yo…trabajé todo el jueves en el, estaba segura que…

-Pues te equivocaste, pasa a tu asiento por favor.

-¿Qué pasó? –la interrogó la pelirosa apenas su amiga tomó asiento.

-Saqué cero, las lágrimas en sus ojos se hicieron presentes- Saku, estaba segura que realicé bien los ejercicios, yo juraba que… -calló de pronto, abrió el folder y su rostro se descompuso en un segundo.

-Hinata, ¿qué tienes? –se asustó al verla llena de coraje.

-Sasuke…Sasuke fue, estos no son los resultados que yo hice, tuvo que ser él, Saku, él fue el que me arruinó –dejó caer su cabeza en el pupitre y comenzó a llorar con mas fuerza, por culpa de su maldito hermano, estaba a punto de reprobar una materia, además de perder su buen promedio.

-Ya no llores Hina, si Sasuke fue el que hizo esto, me va a oír –se molestó la oji jade tratando de consolar a su amiga.

…

-¿Cómo conseguiste mi numero? –preguntó fastidiado.

El receso acababa de comenzar, al recibir una llamada de un número desconocido, decidió irse a uno de los jardines, aparte de escuchar mejor, quería estar solo.

_-Sai me lo dio hace tiempo, pero no había podido llamarte, y dime, ¿cómo estas cielo?, ¿aun sigues de novio con esa chica desabrida?_ –preguntó mordaz la mujer al otro lado de la línea.

-Hmp, Tayuya, lo que haga o deje de hacer, no tiene porque importarte, cuando entenderás que no me interesas –estaba a punto de colgarle, no tenía ánimos para nada, menos para mujerzuelas acosadoras.

-¡Sasuke! –escuchó un grito tras él.

Volteó y se sorprendió al mismo tiempo, su dulce y tierna pelirosa estaba frente a él, aunque se veía bastante enojada.

-Hmp, tengo que colgar –cortó la llamada y guardó su celular, concentrando su mirada en ella.- Sakura.

-¡Eres un idiota! –fue lo que salió de sus lindos labios.- ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerle eso a Hinata?, eres un maldito inmaduro, por tu culpa reprobara algebra –reclamó con coraje.

Sonrió de lado, así que ya se habían dado cuenta de su pequeña travesura. No sentía ni una pisca de remordimiento, Hinata se merecía eso y mas, él quiso hablar bien con ella, pero su hermanita se negó, ahora le tocaba pagar los platos rotos por no ayudarlo.

-Sakura, yo te lo advertí, te dije que si volvías conmigo-…

-Pero que no entiendes que tu y yo no vamos a volver jamás, no me interesas Sasuke, lo único que quiero es olvidarme de ti, hacer de cuenta que no existieras, que desaparezcas, que te vuelvas nada y me dejes en paz, ¡entiéndelo! –estaba furiosa.

Entonces Hinata decía la verdad, a Sakura no le interesaba en nada que él sufriera. ¿Cómo podía decirle tantas cosas horribles?, ¿qué no se daba cuenta que lo estaba destruyendo con sus palabras?, de repente sintió ganas de llorar, ¡él, Sasuke Uchiha, llorando!, no, se contendría, si su pelirosa quería olvidarlo, pues que lo hiciera, se rendiría, tal vez había luchado poco por reconquistarla, pero simplemente al verla así, comprendía que sus errores, siempre superarían a sus intentos por cambiar y mejorar. Que los demás ya no le otorgarían su confianza nuevamente, así que ¿para qué esforzarse?, se humillaba cada vez que podía ante ella para recuperar su amor, y de esa manera le pagaba, gritándole que desapareciera. La amaba de eso estaba seguro, así que si Sakura anhelaba eso, para complacerla, lo haría, se quitaría de su camino.

-¿Es eso lo que tanto deseas verdad? –preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

-Si Sasuke, es lo que deseo, que nos dejes tranquilas… -respondió sin apartar la vista.

-Eso tendrás, no volveré a rogarte Sakura, desde hoy, no te molestaré mas –finalizó dando la vuelta, y yéndose de ahí.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

**I'm still alive!**

**Hola, como están?, sorry por aparecer hasta ahora, pero ya volví, así que no se enojen tanto. El capitulo, mn, pues bien, a lo mejor esperaban que Karin le saltara a golpes a Sakura, si lo consideré jeje, pero después pensé las cosas y no es el carácter de la peliroja en esta historia, así que pues lo solucioné de otra forma, perdón si los decepcione =(…el capitulo no esta muy largo, pues porque quise dejarlo en este cierre tormentoso de la culminación del SasuSaku, ya acab****ó****, no veremos acción de esta parejita hasta mn, no sé, el siguiente capitulo XD, hahaha, no se crean, creo que si estarán distanciados un pokitin.**

**Ando algo corta de tiempo, así que tal vez hasta el viernes, si bien me va, actualizo la madre virgen, y el domingo o lunes Oracle, y luego otra vez, la novia de mi hermana, pero espero ya no dejar pasar semanas sin traerles capítulos.**

**Muxisimas gracias por sus comentarios, ya casi 400, whoaaa, la verdad nunca me imaginé tener ni 100, por eso ps estoy contenta y se los agradezco infinitamente. Por cierto, subí la historia a un foro llamado Mundo SasuSaku (gracias a la sugerencia de **_**ladyandromeda26**_**, por cierto, un saludote!), así que quien nos visite de allá, Holaaaa!, y mil gracias por pasarse para acá a leer la historia.**

**En fin, nos leemos pronto, cuídense muxisimo, un abrazo, y que estén muy muy bien!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Naruto no me pertenece**

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

**La novia de mi hermana**

.

.

Capitulo XXXI

.

.

-¿Estas bien?, te ves muy triste –se preocupaba Deidara.

Era la segunda visita de Sakura a su departamento desde el día de la pelea con Sasuke, en aquel club nocturno. Ella se observaba igual de decaída que la vez anterior, cuando había sido acompañada por Mikoto, quien quería ver que tan avanzada iba la escultura.

-No pasa nada, tu sabes, lo de siempre –tomó su bolso.

Habían terminado la sesión. Cuando vio su figura de arcilla se alegró un poco, el trabajo de su rubio amigo realmente era maravilloso, pero ni así recobró sus ánimos.

Ya casi se cumplirían 2 semanas desde que terminó con Sasuke, todavía recordaba con dolor la ultima vez que habló con él, en la cual, él prácticamente renunció a ella. A partir de ese día no hablaban, escasas ocasiones se encontraron, pero ni siquiera se miraron, mucho menos se saludaron. Lloraba cada noche, presa de la desesperación y el dolor de saberlo perdido, pero ya nada se podía hacer, él estaba cumpliendo su palabra de alejarse, ¿era lo que ella quería, no?, entonces no le quedaba mas opción que aguantarse.

-¿Es por Sasuke? –interrogó antes de que la chica se fuera.

Sakura solo lo miró, no hubo necesidad de contestarle, sus ojos reflejaron su clara respuesta.

-Tal vez deberías perdonarlo –sugirió sorprendiendo a la chica.

-No…él no merece que yo… -negó tajante, asumiendo una pose de molestia.

-Él te ama –la vio a los ojos muy serio.

-Tu no lo conoces Deidara, no puedes saber lo que ese mentiroso siente –rebatió intranquila.

-No, no lo conozco a él, pero si a Itachi. Veras –suspiró audiblemente- Sakura tu me gustas mucho –confesó sin perder la serenidad.

-¿Ehh?, pero…tu no me lo…habías dicho –bajó la mirada.

-¿Recuerdas la ocasión que Itachi y Sasuke se quedaron hablando conmigo? –la guio hasta el sofá para que tomaran asiento.

-Si, nunca supe que pasó, ¿Sasuke te dijo algo? –solo eso le faltaría a ese azabache, amenazar a su amigo.

-Algo así, esa noche…me di cuenta de lo que él siente por ti –empezó a recordar.

_Flash-back_

_-No entiendo porque demonios me obligaste a quedarme Itachi –se quejaba Sasuke._

_-Esto se tiene que arreglar de una vez. Deidara, no voy a permitir que vuelvas a golpear a mi hermano –advirtió serio el pelilargo._

_El azabache menor se impresion__ó__ un poco, ¿Itachi lo estaba defendiendo?, pero si se odiaban, siempre estaban molestándose uno al otro._

_-Sasuke, tampoco me parece que le hayas respondido a Deidara solo por tus celos enfermos –ahora le toc__ó__ a él la reprimenda._

_-Itachi, yo solo buscaba ayudar a Sakura, tu hermano la estaba lastimando –se justificó el rubio._

_-¡Yo nunca la lastimaría! –saltó aun mas molesto de que le estuvieran levantando falsos._

_Eso era mentira, él jamás dañaría a su pelirosa, ella era lo único bueno en su vida, lo que quería era que estuviera a su lado y hacerla feliz._

_-¿Es qué no te has dado cuenta Deidara? –habl__ó__ de nuevo el pelilargo- Sakura ama a Sasuke, y Sasuke a Sakura, tu no tienes oportunidad con ella –fue directo al punto, aunque la expresión de su amigo le dolió, no pretendía dañarlo, solo que aceptara la situación. _

_-Pero… Sai dijo…_

_-¿Sai? –pregunt__ó__ Sasuke confundido- ¿Qué tiene que ver ese idiota con esto? –intent__ó__ averiguar._

_-Él dijo que Sakura no era nada para ti, que solo jugabas con ella, como con las demás, que tu mismo se lo dijiste –aclar__ó__ Deidara molestándose al recordar._

_-Ese maldito entrometido –gruñ__ó__ el menor- solo se lo dije para que me dejara tranquilo, no quería que insistiera con el asunto de Sakura, pero eso no es verdad, ella regresara conmigo, así que mas te vale no entrometerte –lo ret__ó__ con la mirada._

_-¿En serio la quieres?_

_-Hmp –baj__ó__ el rostro algo sonrojado- si –tuvo que responder._

_Ya era hora que admitiera lo que sentía por ella, su pelirosa lo merecía. Si se pasaba la vida negando sus sentimientos frente a los demás, ¿cómo esperaba que la propia Sakura le creyera?, tenía que demostrarle que era sincero, así que empezaría por dejárselo bien claro al escultor._

_-Vaya, pues…entonces es como dices, ¿no itachi? –le sonrió a su amigo- yo me hago a un lado, Sakura…ya tiene quien la quiera, y…ya tiene a quien querer –su sonrisa desapareció._

_Estaba triste, creyó que podía tener una oportunidad con aquella joven de hermosos ojos verdes, pero se equivoc__ó__. Lo mejor era retirarse del camino de la pelirosa, ella jamás lo vería como veía a Sasuke, se notaba que lo amaba, y ahora que sabía que era mutuo, por lo menos se quedaría mas tranquilo de que ella no sufriría._

_-Ojala puedas volver con ella, no me gustaría verla mal, sabiendo que su situación tiene solución –se dirigió ahora a Sasuke._

_El pelinegro le brind__ó__ su atención pero no dijo nada mas, no era muy amigable, así que mejor dejar las cosas así. Total, el rubio se había dado por vencido con su novia, y eso, era lo único que le interesaba._

_Fin flash-back_

-¿En serio él…admitió quererme? –preguntó algo asombrada.

-Si Sakura, sabes, me gustaría que fueras sincera conmigo. ¿Qué es lo que te separa de él? –se atrevió a inmiscuirse aun mas.

-Yo…bueno, la verdad, ya no lo sé. Antes era rencor, me dolía que me hubiera mentido, que solo se acercó a mi para separarme de Hinata. Pero Deidara, cada día es más difícil, yo no quiero estar separada de él –admitió entre lágrimas.

-Entonces la solución es muy simple Sakura, perdónalo. Tal vez si se equivocó en acercarse a ti por los motivos equivocados, pero te puedo asegurar que lo que siente por ti es verdadero –la consoló dándole un abrazo.

-Es que… -su voz se quebró- no sé si él todavía este interesado en mi, la ultima vez que hablamos, le dije cosas horribles, tanto que prometió dejarme en paz, y hasta ahora lo ha cumplido. No nos hemos vuelto a acercar desde entonces –estaba desesperada.

El tiempo no la había ayudado en nada, lejos de sentirse tranquila, la falta de Sasuke en su vida, la tenía vacía e inmensamente deprimida.

-Habla con él, estoy seguro que todo se arreglara, ya veras –sonrió tratando de animarla.

-Gracias Deidara, lo intentaré. Es que además de eso, Hinata esta muy resentida con él, y si yo lo perdono, ella se podría molestar –recordó otro de los impedimentos.

-Vaya, esto si que es problema, pero ella tiene que entenderte, si de verdad es tu amiga, tiene que respetar tu decisión.

-Si, bueno, en eso tienes razón –se secó las lagrimas- hablaré con él, y lo arreglaremos todo, ¡si, eso haré! –decidió con ánimos renovados.- Bueno, ya tengo que irme, Mikoto me esta esperando abajo, adiós Deidara, eres un muy buen amigo –le besó la mejilla, mientras el rubio le correspondía con una sonrisa.

-De nada Sakura, mucha suerte –la despidió amable.

…

-¿Qué tal te fue hoy Sakura? –empezó la charla la pelinegra.

-Muy bien, Deidara me dio un buen consejo que pondré en práctica.

-Ehh, ¿y se puede saber que consejo es? –preguntó curiosa sin despegar la mirada del camino.

-Ohh, pues ya lo veras después, si todo resulta como creo, serás la primera en enterarte –realmente estaba muy emocionada.

-Bien, entonces tendré que ser paciente. Oye Sakura, ¿te molesta si pasamos a la florería para ver lo de los arreglos?

-Claro que no, es mas, así mientras tu te encargas de eso, puedo visitar a Ino –se le ocurría.

-Muy buena idea. Estoy tan emocionada, no puedo creer que pasado mañana me convertiré en la esposa de tu padre –comentó ilusionada.

-Ni yo, pero me alegro mucho, por fin podrán estar juntos. Aunque los voy a extrañar, deberían llevarnos con ustedes a su luna de miel.

-Bueno, tal vez para el siguiente viaje, esta ocasión tendrán que quedarse en casa –bromeó la oji perla.-Entonces, ve con Ino, cuando estés lista, me mandas un mensaje, y nos vemos en la entrada de la plaza, ¿te parece? –cuestionó estacionando el auto.

-Si, excelente. En unos minutos nos vemos –bajó del vehículo adelantándose.

…

-Sakura, ¡hola!, ¿Cómo estas? –saludó emocionada la rubia.

-Pues, estaba mal, pero creo que ya estoy mejor –llegó hasta el mostrador donde la oji azul se encontraba.

-¿Pero por qué? –se preocupó- espera, no digas mas, pediré mi media hora de descanso para que vayamos a tomarnos un café, ¿te parece?

-Claro.

….

-Me encanta que por fin me estés dando una oportunidad a mi, ya era mi turno Sasuke-kun –presionaba mas el agarre a su brazo.

-Hmp, estaba aburrido –contestó desinteresado.

-Ven, sentémonos y pidamos algo de tomar –lo jaló hasta una de las mesas.

El azabache se dejó llevar. No le quedó otro remedio que aceptar la invitación de Tayuya, tenía días como alma en pena. No podía seguir llorándole a la pelirosa, ella no lo quería a su lado, así que lo mejor era hacerse a la idea y olvidarla. Obvio que no sería fácil, la peliroja era una simple distracción, ella jamás ocuparía el lugar que Sakura tenía en su vida, pero por algo debía empezar.

Tomaron asiento en una de las mesas, la voluntariosa chica acercó la silla para quedar a escasos centímetros de él, no podía perder esa oportunidad, había que aprovechar que Sasuke aceptó salir con ella, por fin uno de sus deseos se hacía realidad, el azabache sería suyo, costara lo que costara.

…

-Así que siguen distanciados. Sakura, eso es una tontería, tu lo quieres, él te quiere, no hay razón para no estar juntos –caminaban en dirección al área de comida.

-Ahora lo sé, por eso tengo que hablar con él Ino, mostrarle que ya nada me importa, que lo quiero, y que lo que mas deseo, es que volvamos.

-¡Así se habla, es la mejor decisión que pudiste tomar amiga! –la felicitó contenta.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo vas con Itachi? –la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Ahm, con Itachi…pues, la verdad –bajó el rostro- ¡ay Sakura!, la verdad es que ese hombre me vuelve loca, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Es un amor, tiene todo lo que a mi me encanta, y ¿sabes que es lo mejor?, ¡que yo también le gusto! –saltó emocionada.

-Vaya, pues no esperaba otra cosa, sabía que harían una pareja perfecta –ambas rieron mientras subían por la escalera eléctrica.

-Si, creo que falta poco para que se me declare. Espero que lo haga este sábado, en la boda de tu padre y Mikoto, sería tan romántico –entrelazó sus manos cerca de su rostro de forma soñadora.

-Si, sería bellí-… -se quedó muda cuando llegaron al segundo piso.

-Sakura, ¿qué tienes? –preguntó la rubia preocupada.

La pelirosa parecía estatua. Enseguida siguió el trayecto que los jades de su amiga seguían, Sakura miraba fijamente a una pareja en una mesa, una peliroja y un chico de cabello negro se besaban de lo mas tranquilos. Ino no entendió mucho hasta que se separaron y advirtió el rostro del muchacho.

-Es…

-Sasuke –completó la oji verde con semblante pálido.

-Sakura…tal vez él… -no sabia que decir, el hombre al que su amiga amaba se besaba con otra, ahí frente a ella.

-Es demasiado tarde Ino…Sasuke…él ya me olvidó –susurró tristemente.

Sintió que su mundo se vino abajo, pocos segundos antes la alegría de volver con él la embargaba, y ahora, verlo de lo mas feliz y sereno ahí con otra, la devastó por completo. Lo había perdido, no importaba nada de lo que tenía que decirle, a Sasuke ya no le interesaría escucharla, logró lo que ella jamás podría, olvidarla. Las lagrimas corrieron de forma rápida por su rostro, apreció como Ino la abrazaba por los hombros a modo de consuelo, pero eso no aminoró en nada su sufrimiento, el corazón le explotaba de dolor, lo peor era que no podía moverse, era incapaz de quitar sus jades de aquel espectáculo donde la chica le sonreía, y él, le correspondía.

-Vámonos Sakura, no tiene caso que sigas viendo esto –la empujó suavemente llevándola a otro sitio.

…

Como pudo la había llevado al baño, cerró la puerta y se acercó a ella. Sakura solo se recargó en la pared y se dejó caer lentamente, aun presa de la conmoción sufrida.

-Sakura, cálmate, debe haber una explicación, cuando hables con él…

-No Ino, no tiene caso…Sasuke ya no querrá estar conmigo, ahora esta con esa chica, a mi ya me olvidó –sollozó desesperanzada.

-¿Pero cómo puedes saber eso?, tal vez ella fue la que lo besó a él, y no él a ella, Sakura, no te desanimes, estabas tan contenta –le secó las lagrimas acariciándole el rostro.

La oji jade se acurrucó abrazándose a sus rodillas y escondiendo el rostro, no quería seguir hablando, no podía. Nada tenía sentido ya.

-Sakura… -quería que ella la mirara.- Por favor…Sakura, si no me contestas iré yo misma a hablar con Sauke –advirtió muy seria.

-¡No!, no lo hagas, Ino, por favor, solo quédate conmigo –la tomó de la mano acercándola a ella.- Me siento muy mal –continuaba llorando.

La rubia no tuvo corazón para seguir insistiéndole, entendió que lo único que la pelirosa necesitaba era su apoyo, así que se recargó a su lado y la abrazó con ternura.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

Entró a la habitación de su hijo después de que el rubio le indicó que podía pasar. Estaba preocupado por él, por ambos, tanto Naruto como Sakura se veían decaídos y tristes. Se acercó a la cama del oji azul y se sentó a su lado, el chico permanecía recostado con el rostro enterrado en la almohada. En un impulso instintivo el peliplateado llevó su mano al rubio cabello de su vástago, y lo acarició como cuando tenía 4 años.

-¿Qué pasa hijo?, estos últimos días, no has sido tu mismo –continuó con aquella caricia.

-No pasa nada padre, solo…estoy cansado –habló girando el rostro para verlo a los ojos.

Su padre estaba a punto de casarse, se supone que tenía que estar feliz por las nupcias con Mikoto, no preocupándose por los problemas que él tuviera, así que lo mejor era fingir para no darle más molestias.

-No me mientas Naruto, tu y Sakura han estado muy extraños, si no había intervenido es porque esperaba que ustedes me contaran, pero como veo que no es así, decidí acercarme yo. ¿Esto tiene que ver con Hinata y Sasuke verdad? –preguntó observador, mientras Naruto asentía.

-No tiene caso mentirte. No queríamos hablarte de nuestros problemas porque queríamos que estuvieras tranquilo, si te decimos lo mal que estamos vamos a empañar tu felicidad – se reincorporó de la cama y se sentó al lado de su padre- Hinata no me habla, ni siquiera me mira, siempre que la veo en la escuela lo único que hace es ignorarme, y si acaso sus ojos reparan en mi, me ve con odio –confesó triste.

-Pero, ¿no se supone que ibas a reconquistarla?, si la quieres no puedes darte por vencido así de fácil –lo animó colocando su palma en el hombro del rubio.

-Es que es muy difícil, aquí encerrado todo el día, en la escuela con las clases, además, el teme también parece fantasma, aunque ame a Hinata, él es mi amigo, tengo que estar a su lado y apoyarlo, deberías verlo, si yo luzco mal, él esta peor. No sé porque, pero, de repente me dijo que ya no se acercaría a Sakura-chan, él perdió las esperanzas, al igual que yo las estoy perdiendo.

Kakashi suspiró audiblemente. Las cosas estaban peor de lo que él pensaba, nunca creyó que los chicos se tardaran tanto en ser perdonados por Hinata y Sakura, le sorprendía ver lo rencorosas y cerradas que se habían vuelto después del engaño de Sasuke y Naruto.

-Bueno, no puedo obligarlas a perdonarlos, lo que si puedo hacer es ayudarte a que lo consigas. Empezando por quitarte el castigo –sonrió ante la mirada de asombro del rubio.

-¿En serio papá, ya no estoy castigado? –se levantó de un salto de la cama.

-No, si quieres puedes salir corriendo a ver a Hinata, para que empieces a conquistarla de una vez.

-¡Gracias papá, eres el mejor! –se le aventó encima abrazándolo.

-De nada hijo, ahora ve con ella, y no regreses hasta que hayas conseguido que te perdone –aconsejó correspondiéndole el abrazo.

-Si, verás que Hinata-chan y yo seremos novios de nuevo. Te veo mas tarde, ¡gracias padre! –tomó su chaqueta y corrió fuera de la recamara.

-¡Ah Naruto, no se te olvida algo! –gritó aun desde la misma posición.

El oji azul entró apurado y llegó hasta él.

-Ten –le dio las llaves de su auto.

-Gracias –le besó la mejilla corriendo de nuevo hacia afuera.

-Bien, ahora solo me falta mi princesita –susurró poniéndose serio.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

-¿Segura que estas bien hija? –cuestionó de nuevo la pelinegra.

Desde que se encontró con Sakura en las puertas del centro comercial, se veía afligida, con los ojos hinchados por haber llorado, pero cuando le preguntó que si le pasaba algo, ella solo negó con la cabeza y no dijo nada más. Mikoto estaba muy preocupada, minutos antes la pelirosa estaba tan contenta, ¿qué le habría pasado?, se moría por saber.

-Si Mikoto-san, es que…me duele un poco la cabeza –contestó sin mirarla.

Estaba distraída en la ventana, no podía contener mas el llanto, pero no quería asustar a la oji perla, además de tampoco contarle todo, si repetía lo que había visto, sentía que se quebraría en mil pedazos y se moriría de sufrimiento. Aguantaba las lágrimas, el dolor en el pecho ardía cada vez mas vivamente, la sola imagen de Sasuke besando a otra, la lastimaba como agujas atravesando cada parte de su piel.

-Bueno, ¿qué te parece si te llevo al medico, no quiero que vayas a enfermarte? –le ofreció atenta.

-No gracias. Por favor, solo llévame a la casa, necesito dormir, estoy muy cansada –las palabras salían estranguladas de su garganta.

-Bien –aceptó por fin la pelinegra apresurando la marcha.

…

Entró corriendo, subió las escaleras apresurada, tenía tantas ganas de dejarse caer sobre su colchón y ahogar un tremendo grito en la nada, dolía, y demasiado, mas que cuando descubrió lo que su hermano y Sasuke habían hecho, esta vez era un dolor más crudo, que no cedería ante nada. Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de su recamara, su padre la sorprendió.

-Sakura, hola princesita, me gustaría hablar contigo –lo oyó acercarse.

-Ahora no papi, por favor ahora no –su voz se fue quebrando y las gotas escaparon de sus jades.

Solo pudo agachar la mirada al piso, mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba de dolor y de esfuerzo por contener los lamentos.

-¡Sakura!, ¿pero que tienes princesita? –corrió a abrazarla, la inquietud lo asaltó de pronto.

-Me duele, ya no puedo mas papi –enterró sus manos en el pecho del peliplateado- ¡él ya no me quiere, Sasuke ya no me quiere! –gritó desgarrada dejando que su padre lidiara con su peso, sus piernas dejaron de responderle.

-Pero, ¿Sakura qué dices, qué pasó? –el tono de preocupación no dejó lugar a dudas.

El oji azul no sabía que hacer, su niña estaba ahí, en sus brazos, deshaciéndose de dolor, y él no tenía idea de porque, solo que se relacionaba con Sasuke, necesitaba saber que le pasaba, verla en ese estado lo tenía al borde de la desesperación, nunca la había visto tan mal.

-…él, ya no me quiere, ¡ya no me quiere! –sollozó perdida recordando lo que vio esa tarde, era lo único que repetía.

-Hija cálmate, explícame, por favor –la llevó hasta la cama y la ayudó a sentarse, la miraba compasivamente, mientras pasaba sus manos por sus mejillas.

-Papi… -se recostó en la cama cerrando los ojos- cuéntame un cuento papi, ayúdame a dormir –le suplicó abrazándose a su enorme oso de peluche.

El peliplateado entendió que ella no diría nada mas, no quería forzarla, si lo hacía ella podría ponerse mal de nuevo, así que atinó a hacer lo que le pidió, se colocó tras ella y la abrazó dulcemente, mientras empezaba a contarle una de sus historia favoritas. Después investigaría que le pasaba a su pobre pelirosa.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

Cerró el casillero molesto, había sido un imbécil, él sufriendo por Hinata y ella como si nada divirtiéndose con otro. Maldijo en voz baja, empezaba a odiar su existencia, desde que él y Sasuke pusieron en práctica ese plan, todo se fue al demonio. Hubiera sido mil veces mejor seguir como si nada, con su mismo estilo de vida desenfadado y superficial, y no haberse enamorado de ella para entregarle su corazón como un idiota.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa?, todo el camino estuviste muy callado –preguntó el azabache que lo venía siguiendo desde que llegaron a la escuela.

-Vaya, que honor que te preocupes por mi teme, pero no es nada –respondió seco.

-Hmp, últimamente no he estado en mi mejor momento, pero, me interesa saber que te pasa –siguió insistiendo.

-Ayer…fui a buscar a tu hermana –empezó recargándose en los casilleros y mirando al suelo.

-Y… ¿Qué paso?

-Ella estaba…ella estaba con Gaara –mencionó abatido.

_Flash-back_

_-¡Naruto, que sorpresa! –lo recibió Itachi- pero, ¿qué no estabas castigado? –pregunt__ó__ mientras se hacía a un lado y lo dejaba pasar._

_-Si, pero mi padre me levant__ó__ el castigo para que pudiera venir a ver a Hinata-chan, ¿dónde esta? –estaba muy entusiasmado por hablar con ella._

_-Ahm, bueno, verás…creo que no es muy buena idea, esta algo…ocupada, si eso, por qué mejor no vienes mañana –sugirió nervioso._

_-¿Mañana?, no, quiero verla ahora, ya he aguantado mucho, no quiero dejar pasar un día mas –trat__ó__ de subir a la recamara de la chica._

_En el momento que puso un pie en el primer escalón, unas risas provenientes desde arriba llamaron su atención. Cuando volte__ó__ hacia esas voces, se quiso morir, su dulce Hinata-chan, bajaba de lo mas sonriente y entretenida de la mano de Gaara, ellos advirtieron su presencia, pero no pareció importarles, al menos a la oji perla, que pas__ó__ por su lado como si nada, mientras el pelirojo solo lo salud__ó__ moviendo la cabeza. Se sintió tan mal, que lo único que fue capaz de hacer, fue salir a toda prisa del lugar._

_Fin flash-back_

-Hmp, lo siento dobe –consoló a su rubio amigo.

-Naruto –se escuchó una voz por ambos conocida.

-Hinata… -levantó sus azules ojos y los posó en ella.

-Solo vengo a preguntarte por Sakura, estoy preocupada por ella, ¿por qué no vino a clases? –cuestionó seria, aunque por dentro temblaba.

Hacía bastante que no lo tenía tan cerca, ya que la noche anterior, ni siquiera lo había mirado, no pudo, le hubiera saltado encima de haberlo hecho, cada día lo extrañaba mas, justo ahora luchaba enormemente por contenerse. Si no fuera por lo preocupada que estaba por Sakura, no se atrevería a hablarle.

El azabache giró sus ónix de inmediato al rubio, ¿qué le pasaba a Sakura?, ¿estaría enferma?, se preocupó en seguida, no porque ella ya no lo quisiera, significaba que él estuviera en igualdad de condiciones, es mas, para su mala suerte, el amor que sentía hacia la pelirosa, no disminuía, lejos de hacerlo, cada día aumentaba mas.

-Yo…no lo sé, mi padre dijo que anoche tuvo problemas para dormir, ahora que lo pienso, él tuvo que pasar la noche entera con ella –les comentó preocupándose él mismo.

En dónde tenía la maldita cabeza, que ni siquiera se había apurado por su hermanita, obviamente ella estaba mal, pero por su sufrimiento, no se molestó en investigar.

-¿Esta enferma? –soltó sin pensar Sasuke.

-La verdad lo desconozco teme, mi papá no quiso despertarla, dijo que realmente lucía muy mal –recordó, como incluso el peliplateado no se separó de ella, y tuvo que llamar a Mikoto para que se encargara de llevar a Hinata al colegio.

"Saku, ¿qué tendrás?", se angustió la pelinegra.

Sasuke no dijo mas, tenía que verla, no importaba si ella lo corría y lo mandaba al demonio, solo quería cerciorarse que no fuera algo malo.

-Hmp, me voy –les anunció tomando su mochila y yéndose en dirección a la salida.

-Naruto…yo…

-¿Qué tienes que ver con Gaara? –preguntó serio.

-Con Gaara…él… -bajó la mirada, seguro Naruto estaba celoso- eso no te incumbe –contestó molestándose de pronto.

-Tu sabes que si, Hinata-chan yo te-…

-No me importa Naruto, Gaara y yo empezaremos a salir, como ves, él me interesa, y yo a él –lo interrumpió antes de escucharlo y caer a sus pies.

"Pero que estoy diciendo, eso no es cierto", se reprendió por haber sido tan impulsiva, lo único que quería era hacerlo sentir mal.

-Oh…bueno, siendo así, entonces…te deseo suerte, que les vaya bien juntos Hinata, yo…tengo que irme a mi clase –se despidió de inmediato, antes de que lo viera llorar nuevamente por ella.

"Naruto-kun", se le estrujó el corazón al verlo partir.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

**Hola, ha pasado alguito de tiempo, sorry x demorar.**

**Bueno, pues espero que les haya gustado. El capitulo anterior despertó algunos sentimientos en ustedes, tanto malos como buenos. Sé que no les pareció ver a Sasuke sufriendo, ni a Hinata reprobando, en fin, cada uno tendrá su punto de vista, el que les agradezco que me hayan hecho saber =), recuerden que es una historia donde desde el principio se aprecia que todos, absolutamente todos, sufrirán, ahaha, aunque unos en mayor medida que otros, pero en fin, no se apuren tanto que ya en los próximos las cosas mejoraran, eso espero, xk ya se viene encima la boda, ¿Qué pasara?, solo imaginen esto, ¿Qué será de esos 4 (5, si contamos a Itachi), viviendo solos en lo que sus papis regresan de luna de miel?, una pregunta interesante, jeje, pronto lo sabrán.**

**Bueno, contestando a ****sumebe****, por cierto grax x tu review, pues si, Sasu fue algo maldito, hehe, pero te digo que todos tienen sus partes buenas y malas. Si, tienes razón en que la relación de hermanos es algo dispareja, pero si has leído todos los capítulos, que creo que si, desde el principio se manej****ó**** una excelente relación por parte de Sakura y Naruto, ellos siempre han sido muy unidos, y aunque ella se haya molestado, pues sus lazos son muy fuertes como para romperse completamente. No así con Hinata y Sasuke, que ya estaban algo alejados, además de que ella era mas cercana a Itachi.**

**Bueno, ps no les digo cuando actualizo, xk la verdad no sé y no quiero quedarles mal, solo espero que sea pronto, si las circunstancias me lo permiten. Ojala estén muy bien, cuídense mucho, les mando un abrazote, cualquier cosa, aquí me tienen para leerlos. Hasta pronto! **


	32. Chapter 32

**Naruto no me pertenece**

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

**La novia de mi hermana**

.

.

Capitulo XXXII

.

.

Se miraba en el espejo, y le era imposible creer lo que se reflejaba en el. Ya todo estaba listo, en menos de 10 minutos, partiría hacia la cita con su destino, con lo que tanto había esperado y anhelado pacientemente. Mikoto recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, su imagen como una digna y preciosa novia, hacía que quisiera derramar lágrimas de emoción, pero se contenía, no quería arruinar el maquillaje que le habían colocado minutos atrás. Rápidamente, su mente viajó al pasado, donde rememoró el día en que lo conoció y todo comenzó…

**.. .. .. ..**

_Escuchó el timbre de la puerta, lentamente se dirigió a recibir a la persona que llamaba, mientras le echaba una mirada a los niños que jugaban en el jardín, el pequeño rubio le inyectaba una gran cantidad de felicidad a su Sasuke, menos mal su hijo se había hecho de un verdadero amiguito en el colegio. Cuando abrió la puerta se quedo inmóvil, un hermoso hombre estaba parado frente a ella, tenía unos preciosos ojos azules, al igual que una sonrisa deslumbrante, que la cautivó en ese mismo instante._

_-Buenas tardes –saludó cordial el peliplateado._

_-Bu…buenas tardes, si, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo? –cuestionó con un súbito nerviosismo._

_-Soy Hatake Kakashi, el padre de Naruto. Mn, vine a presentarme y a recogerlo –le comunicó sin perder la magnifica sonrisa._

_-Oh, que placer conocerlo, pero por favor, pase. Mi hijo y Naruto siguen jugando, ¿gusta un café o algo más de tomar? –ofreció con un delatador sonrojo, a la vez que lo dirigía a la sala._

_-Gracias, pero no deseo molestarla ahm…_

_-Mikoto, Kuran Mikoto –se presentó apresurada._

_-Pensé que Sasuke se apellidaba Uchiha –señaló extrañado._

_-Si, es que, el padre de Sasuke y yo estamos divorciados –le platicó tranquila._

_-Ya veo –volvió a sonreír con un brillo inesperado en los ojos.- Sabes –se atrevió a tutearla- esta amistad de mi hijo con el tuyo, no pudo llegar en mejor momento, Naruto a pesar de su carácter, siempre ha sido un niño solitario, en serio me hace muy feliz que haya conocido a Sasuke._

_-Si, es un niño maravilloso, estoy segura que llegaran a ser grandes amigos…_

_**.. .. .. ..**_

Su mente volvió al presente y sonrió. No se equivocaba, esos dos eran inseparables, al igual que Hinata y Sakura, bendijo el día en que sus caminos se cruzaron, gracias a ellos, ella y Kakashi empezarían una vida juntos.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

Se colocó el saco del traje, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, volvía a sentirse nervioso y ansioso. Sería su segunda boda, admitía que la primera fue de un modo apresurado pero romántico. Rima había sido el primer amor de su vida, y siempre lo sería, su amor de juventud, todos sus sueños empezaron con ella y casi se fueron el día que murió, si no hubiera sido por sus dos preciosos hijos, seguramente no lo habría soportado, ella se fue dejándolo devastado. Recordarla lo entristecía, aunque ya no de la misma forma que antes, sin querer, Mikoto entró a su vida, y se instaló en ella para quedarse. Ella le brindaba un amor distinto al que vivió con la madre de sus hijos, mas maduro y tranquilo, pero con la promesa de tornarse pasional y abrasador cuando se requería, como la vez que estuvieron juntos, ahí comprendió, que aunque diferente, el amor que sentía por ella, era igual de poderoso y profundo.

Naruto se abrió paso a la recamara, Kakashi volteó y lo recibió sonriente, estaba feliz, la espera valió la pena, no tenía ni una pizca de duda, Mikoto era la mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de sus días.

El rubio notó su felicidad, su padre la emanaba por cada uno de sus poros, se acercó con pasos pausados y se plantó a su lado.

-Te ves muy contento padre –le pasó una mano por encima del hombro y recargó su cabeza en él.

-Lo estoy hijo, me siento muy bien, ya quiero convertirla en mi esposa –platicó cerrando sus ojos e imaginándosela vestida de novia.

-Entonces andando padre, no hay que llegar tarde.

-Si, andando –caminó junto a su hijo saliendo de la recamara.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

El lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la tan esperada boda, era un jardín enorme y hermoso, situado en un prestigioso hotel. La ceremonia era empezada la tarde, ya que se celebrarían tanto un enlace religioso como uno civil. Aprovechando que Kakashi era viudo, y que Mikoto nunca contrajo nupcias por la Iglesia. La mayoría de los invitados ya estaban presentes. Alrededor de 200 personas se habían dado cita aquel día.

Sasuke e Itachi se paseaban por el lobby tratando de calmar sus nervios, ambos estaban inquietos, aunque no lo demostraban. Eran acompañados por sus respectivas parejas, Ino que estaba al lado del pelilargo, y Tayuya, al lado del menor. Hinata llegaría junto a su madre, pero Gaara, quien sería su acompañante, ya se hallaba en el jardín.

La preciosa rubia de ojos azules, miraba con enojo y coraje al azabache menor, no comprendía como había sido capaz de provocarle ese daño a su pobre amiga, y ahora sería incluso peor, ya que el muy cínico, volvía a dejarse ver con aquella peliroja.

-¿Te pasa algo Ino? –se acercó el pelinegro hasta ella.

-No, todo bien –contestó aun con un tono de enfado.

-No te creo, pareciera que quieres atravesar a Sasuke con la mirada. Dime, ¿él te hizo algo? –la miró directo a los ojos, para que fuera sincera.

-No, a mi no, pero ha hecho sufrir mucho a Sakura, por eso no lo tolero, es un desvergonzado –criticó apartando la mirada del mencionado, y dirigiéndose a Itachi.

-Bueno, a mi tampoco me parece como han resultado las cosas pero, este no es nuestro asunto, lo mejor que podemos hacer es brindarle nuestro apoyo a Sakurita –sonrió pasándole la mano por la mejilla- ¿no crees?

-Si, tienes razón –correspondió su sonrisa con otra.

Estaba muy enamorada del mayor de los hermanos Uchiha, no podía esperar un segundo mas para convertirse en su novia.

-Mira allá viene Naruto –se acercó Tayuya, hablando por primera vez.

Sasuke giró rápidamente hacia la puerta, por donde se veían entrando los Hatake. Kakashi resplandecía sonriente, a su lado Sakura lo tomaba del brazo al igual que a su rubio hermano, quedando al centro de ambos. Su corazón se aceleró, su pelirosa parecía una reina, lucía tan maravillosa, lo atraía con su poderosa presencia, solo contemplarla lo ponía a temblar de pies a cabeza. Recordó con frustración, como el día anterior no pudo verla, ya que al intentar entrar en su casa, se dio cuenta que no había nadie, por medio de su madre, se enteró que Sakura pasó el día con sus abuelos, Kakashi quiso que se distrajera. Menos mal no parecía enferma, aunque aun martillaba en su cabeza, la preocupación de no saber lo que le había pasado.

Casi volvió a perder sus fuerzas al encontrarlo mirándola fijamente, eso la hubiera hecho la mujer mas feliz del mundo, de no ser porque se percató de la chica que lo acompañaba, era la misma peliroja con la que lo vio besándose, para rematar, era con la que tuvo ese encuentro desagradable en la casa de Sai. Tanto su padre como Naruto se detuvieron para saludar a los que ahí estaban, ella prefirió no decir palabra, y se acercó a su amiga Ino refugiándose en su compañía.

-Sakura, ¿Cómo estas, cómo te sientes? –se alejaron un poco de los demás.

-Hoy es el día de mi padre y de Mikoto, lo que yo pueda sentir, no tiene importancia Ino –solo eso fue suficiente para demostrarle lo mal que estaba.

La rubia asintió percatándose de la tristeza que sus ojos reflejaban, así que intentó distraerla.

-Bueno, entonces, ¿Por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta para ver como quedó todo?, sería muy interesante, ¿no crees? –trató de animarla.

-Bien, vamos –se dejó llevar por su amiga.

-Chicos, ¿Cómo están? –saludó el peliplateado.

-Maravillosamente kakashi-san, emocionados por la boda –contestó con amabilidad Itachi.

-Sasuke, tengo que hablar contigo, pero no ahora, creo que será mejor hacerlo después de la ceremonia, ¿te parece? –fijó sus ojos azules en el azabache.

-Esta bien –le respondió a su futuro padrastro.

Él también estaba interesado por saber lo que le ocurría a Sakura, y que mejor que averiguarlo por medio del padre de la pelirosa.

-Bueno, iré a saludar a los invitados, con permiso –partió el peliplateado hacia el jardín.

-Teme –le hizo señas a su amigo para que se acercara hasta él.

-¿Qué quieres dobe? –se extrañó ante el semblante serio del rubio.

-¿Qué rayos hace Tayuya aquí? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Hmp, yo la invite –soltó con simpleza.

-¡Qué!, ¿Cómo que tu la invitaste?, ¿entonces ella es tu pareja? –se alteró el hiperactivo chico.

-Algo así.

-Maldito teme, ¿Cómo se te ocurre?, ¿Qué no te importa lo que Sakura-chan piense? –lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa apretándolo con fuerza.

-Suéltame dobe. Sakura y yo ya no tenemos nada que ver, a ella no le interesa lo que yo haga, así como a mi tampoco me importa –mintió con habilidad.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Completamente.

Naruto lo soltó con enfado. Después dirigió sus ojos a los de Sasuke que lucían expectantes, al parecer aun tenía algo más que decirle, se dio cuenta el pelinegro.

-Bien, entonces por tu propio bien, no vuelvas acercarte a mi hermanita. Pensé que la querías, pero con esto me doy cuenta que no es así, te lo advierto Sasuke, vuelve a hacer llorar a Sakura, y nuestra amistad no impedirá que te parta la cara –espetó sorprendiendo al de ojos negros, quien se quedó inmóvil viendo como Naruto desaparecía de ahí.

.

.

.

La marcha nupcial avisó a los presentes que todo estaba comenzando. Kakashi esperaba paciente al pie del arco que les serviría como altar, el cual rebosaba cubierto de flores.

Mikoto desfiló acompañada de sus 2 hijos, uno a cada lado. Cuando por fin llegó hasta su prometido y en pocos minutos, esposo, no pudo contener mas las lágrimas de felicidad, se sentía plena y feliz, como nunca en su vida.

Kakashi tomó su mano y la besó tiernamente, sonriéndole con amor. Ambos se acomodaron frente al sacerdote, para que así, la misa diera inicio.

Itachi se apresuró a sentarse en la primera fila al lado de Ino. La rubia parecía perdida en aquella conmovedora escena, todo era tan perfecto y romántico, deseaba que su boda fuera igual, que en sus ojos y en los del que fuera su marido, se apreciara un amor tan puro y profundo como en los de aquella pareja.

-Gracias por haberme acompañado –pasó su palma por la pierna de la de ojos azules llamando su atención.

-No, gracias a ti por haberme invitado –susurró acercándose a su rostro.

-Ino… -recargó su frente en la de ella.

-¿Si? –preguntó inocentemente.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? –le propuso colocando sus manos en sus mejillas, acunándoselas con dulzura.

El rostro de Ino no pudo mostrarse mas dispuesto, con una radiante sonrisa y los ojos empañados, se dirigió a sus labios y le estampó un beso lleno de ternura.

-¡Si, si, si, si quiero ser tu novia Itachi! –hubiera gritado de ser posible, pero se conformó con reafirmárselo varias veces.

Itachi se puso feliz, posicionó su brazo en los hombros de ella, y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, disfrutando de su calor y su compañía, a la vez que observaba la boda de su madre.

Sakura sintió algo de felicidad en medio de tanto dolor, se había percatado de la romántica declaración de Itachi, los deseos de su amiga se volvieron realidad, sonrió por ella. Naruto apretó su mano y ella volteó a verlo.

-Me agrada verte así –le comunicó con mirada sincera.- Hermanita, te propongo algo –esperó a que ella le indicara proseguir.

-¿Qué cosa Naruto? –cuestionó curiosa.

-Este día, que sea solo para disfrutar de la alegría de nuestro padre, no nos preocupemos por esos hermanos pelinegros que tanto nos han hecho sufrir los últimos días, déjalos que hagan lo que les de la gana, mientras nosotros hacemos lo mismo, ¿te parece?, volvamos a ser como antes, solo tu y yo –planteó tranquilo.

-Me parece…la mejor de las ideas Naruto. Hoy solo seré Sakura-chan, y tu, solo serás mi hermanito –acercó su rostro al del rubio para que sellaran el trato con un beso en la frente.

Los ónix de Sasuke no se despegaban de la pelirosa, intercambiaría el lugar con su rubio amigo sin dudarlo. Sentía tanta envidia de que Naruto la abrazara y pudiera tenerla tan cerca, menos mal eran hermanos, sino, ya estaría reverberando de los celos. ¿Por qué todos parecían felices menos él?, hasta su maldito hermano disfrutaba de la compañía de la rubia, que al parecer ya era su novia. Maldijo mentalmente, su calvario apenas comenzaba. Después de la ceremonia y la fiesta, ellos se irían directo a la nueva casa, y ahí si, a llamar a todo su autocontrol para poder mantenerse a distancia de Sakura, tendría que valerse de su orgullo, y recordar que ella ya no lo quería, y jamás lo perdonaría, tal vez si hacía a Tayuya su novia, se planteó algo desesperado, no, mejor no, para que adelantarse, la casa era muy grande, a lo mejor ni siquiera se verían las caras, se engañaba a si mismo.

-Los declaro marido y mujer –finalizó el sacerdote- puede besar a la novia –le comunicó a Kakashi, quien no dudó en brindarle un casto beso a su ahora mujer.

Todos se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron contentos por la nueva pareja, a la vez que lanzaban pétalos de rosas. Sakura y Naruto corrieron a abrazar a su padre, al igual que Itachi y Hinata, Sasuke lo hizo pero mas discretamente.

-¡Muchas felicidades papi! –se prendió de él su hermosa niña.

-Gracias hijos –los apretó a ambos.

-¡Felicidades madre! –le besó la mejilla el pelilargo.

-Gracias hijos –recibió alegre las felicitaciones de sus tres pelinegros.

-¡Felicidades Mikoto! –ahora eran la pelirosa y el rubio quienes se acercaron a ella.

-Gracias muchachos, estoy tan feliz de que vayamos a ser una familia –los abrazó a los dos juntos.

Hinata e Itachi se permitieron abrazar también a Kakashi, Sasuke le dio la mano y le dedicó una mirada que significaba _me alegra que seas mi padrastro_.

…

Minutos más tarde la ceremonia civil igualmente había finalizado, ahora ya solo quedaba disfrutar de la cena y la celebración.

-Hola Sakura –llegó saludándola su amigo de ojos violetas.

-¡Suigetsu, que gusto que hayas venido! –se levantó la pelirosa a saludarlo.

-Si, vine con Karin, ella esta por allá con Gaara y Hinata –se sentaron en la mesa de la de ojos jades.- ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien –mintió evadiendo su mirada.

-No te creo, ya vi con quien esta Sasuke.

-Si, pero eso no importa, este día lo único que deseo es ver a mi papá feliz, y también a Naruto, no puedo creer que Hinata haya invitado a Gaara solo para hacerlo sufrir –mencionó con disgusto.

-Al parecer ella esta mas resentida que tu, ¿no invitaste a ese amigo tuyo?

-Si, pero Deidara dijo que lo mejor era no presentarse, él pensaba que este día yo ya estaría de nuevo con Sasuke…al parecer se equivocó ¿verdad? –sonrió tristemente.

-Saku –la consoló posando su mano sobre las de ella.

-Sakura-chan, esa canción es mi favorita, ven, ¡vamos a bailar! –apareció el rubio armando escandalo.

La pelirosa lo miró divertida, era verdad, esa canción le fascinaba a Naruto, solía ponerla a todo volumen cuando estaban solos en casa. Se puso de pie rememorando viejos tiempos, donde nada los afectaba, solo él y ella, jugando, riendo, compartiendo miedos y sueños. Le informó a Suigetsu que volvía enseguida y partió a la pista con el oji azul.

**I remember tears streaming down your face,****  
><strong>**When I said I'll never let you go.****  
><strong>**When all those shadows almost killed your light,**

-Hace mucho que no me invitas al té –bromeó dándole una vuelta.

-Eso es porque esos eran juegos de niñas, y tú ya eres todo un hombre –resaltó colocando sus manos en su cuello.

-Y tu toda una mujer. Sakura-chan… perdóname –pidió serio, moviéndose al compás de la música.

**I remember you said don't leave me here alone,****  
><strong>**But all that's dead and gone and past tonight.**

Sus ojos azules se mostraban compungidos, su expresión era de total arrepentimiento. Sakura desde hacía mucho lo había perdonado, no podía estar molesta con él, que tantas veces la protegió y cuidó como a su mas preciado tesoro. Sabía que Naruto no lo hizo con la intención de herirla, solo de protegerla, a su muy tonta y extraña manera. Le besó la mejilla y se recargó en su hombro.

**Just close your eyes,****  
><strong>**The sun is going down.****  
><strong>**You'll be all right,****  
><strong>**No one can hurt you now.****  
><strong>**Come morning light,****  
><strong>**You and I'll be safe and sound.**

-No tengo nada que perdonarte Naruto, te quiero hermano, gracias por estar para mi siempre.

El rubio sonrió contento, aunque estaba mas que destruido por ver a Hinata disfrutando con Gaara, ya no tenía la preocupación de estar distanciado de su hermana a la que tanto amaba.

**Don't you dare look out your window,****  
><strong>**Darlin' everything's on fire.****  
><strong>**The war outside our door keeps raging on,**

-Se ven bien ¿no? –se exaltó al escuchar su voz tras ella.

-Si, siempre fueron muy unidos –le contestó sin quitar la mirada de la pareja que bailaba tranquila en la pista.

-¿Quieres bailar? –le extendió la mano.

**Hold on to this lullaby.****  
><strong>**Even when the music's gone, gone…**

La oji perla solo la tomó y camino junto a él, colocándose cerca de su amiga y Naruto.

-¿Recuerdas cuando rescataste a Mr. Roary de ser tirado a la basura? –preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Adorábamos ese dinosaurio, no se como a mi padre se le ocurrió querer deshacerse de él.

-Si, y cuando me viste llorar fuiste y lo sacaste del basurero. Sasuke –lo miró fijamente.

**Just close your eyes,****  
><strong>**The sun is going down.****  
><strong>**You'll be all right,****  
><strong>**No one can hurt you now.****  
><strong>**Come morning light,****  
><strong>**You and I'll be safe and sound…**

El azabache se concentró en prestarle atención a su hermana, desde hace mucho no pasaban tiempo como cuando pequeños, a veces extrañaba eso.

-Gracias…por todo, por cuidarme, siempre que otros me hacían llorar, tu, tu me defendías –una lágrima recorrió su rostro- me regalabas tus dulces, cuando nadie jugaba conmigo tu lo hacías, y aunque no fue de la manera correcta, trataste de salvarme de Sakura porque creíste que no era buena para mi…

-Lo siento Hinata, no debí hacer que te castigaran, y tampoco poner en peligro tus calificaciones –se disculpó francamente.

-Yo…yo también hice algo que no estuvo bien –era el momento de confesarse.- lo que te dije, no era cierto, Sakura nunca dijo esas cosas de ti, ella no se burló, fue todo lo contrario, ella quería perdonarte desde hace mucho pero…yo lo arruiné haciéndote creer que ella ya no te quería –agachó la cabeza preocupada por la reacción de su hermano.

Sasuke se quedó perplejo, todo fue un invento de Hinata para separarlo de Sakura, casi quiso gritarle, pero eso no llevaría a nada, él mismo recordó cuando la propia pelirosa le dijo todas esas cosas, no tenía caso ya seguir distanciado y peleado con su hermana por eso.

-Ya no importa, la misma Sakura me reafirmó que no quería saber nada de mi, que ya no la molestara –restó importancia, a la vez que un dolor agudo se instalaba en su pecho, le dolía recordar ese día.

-Eso fue porque estaba molesta por lo que me hiciste, pero deberías haberla visto después, todos estos días ha estado bastante mal, casi no habla, en las clases apenas y participa, te extraña hermano, Sakura te ama –aseveró con ahínco.

**Just close your eyes,****  
><strong>**You'll be all right.****  
><strong>**Come morning light,****  
><strong>**You and I'll be safe and sound…**

-¿Estas…segura Hinata? –su esperanza resurgió de las cenizas.

-Si Sasuke, estoy segura, es mas, te lo voy a demostrar, ven –lo jaló por el brazo caminando hasta Sakura y el rubio- que tal un intercambio de parejas –sugirió tomando a Naruto y llevándoselo rápidamente.

La oji jade se quedó de piedra, no se podía mover, todo pasó tan rápido, Naruto se fue siendo arrastrado por su amiga, y en su lugar se colocó Sasuke, quien la retuvo por la cintura.

-Te ves hermosa –sus insondables ojos puestos en ella.

-Gracias, pero si me permites, ya no quiero bailar –trató de alejarse en vano de él, Sasuke no se lo permitió.

-Espera, Hinata me dijo algo que…quiero comprobar –la atrajo mas a su cuerpo, provocando que ella posara sus manos en su pecho.- Sakura, ¿aun me quieres? –preguntó vacilante, como temiendo la respuesta.

-Eso…ya no importa, tu estas muy bien con tu amiga peliroja, ¿Qué más da lo que yo pueda sentir? –contestó con amargura.

Sakura estaba celosa, eso era seguro, escucharla hablar así se lo evidenció, sonrió contento, solo le aclararía las cosas y todo quedaría resuelto, volverían a ser novios.

-Sakura ella…

-Ella es con la que estabas el otro día, a la que besaste cuando yo había decidido hablar contigo e intentarlo, ese día en que comprendí que ya no tenía sentido –se soltó de su abrazo y lo miró con tristeza infinita.- Te vi Sasuke, vi lo contento que estabas, y eso…eso me dolió mucho…

No, imposible, de todas las personas posibles, ella lo vio, ahora su Sakura creía que no la quería, que estúpido fue al tratar de distraerse con Tayuya, sabiendo que a la que él amaba era a la pelirosa. Para colmo, la tenía de pareja en la boda, haciendo sufrir más a la oji jade, Sakura no lo iba a perdonar, y bien merecido lo tenía por insensible.

-Tienes que entenderme, yo pensé que tu…ya no me querías –bajó la mirada al suelo maldiciendo.

-Teme, aléjate de Sakura-chan, ahora –advirtió el oji azul tratando de no llamar la atención de los demás invitados, Hinata venía tras él, con el semblante pálido y los ojos llorosos.

-Tranquilo Naruto, tu y yo seguiremos con lo acordado, ven, vayamos a platicar con los abuelos –lo tomó de la mano dándole la espalda a Sasuke.

-Sakura…

-Hoy no Sasuke, este es el día de mi padre y de tu madre, ya tendremos tiempo para decirnos lo que haga falta –contestó sorprendentemente calmada.

Eso tranquilizó al azabache, Sakura no se negaba a oírlo, solo que no quería hacerlo ahí, ni ahora, bien, podía esperar, aprovecharía el momento para deshacerse de Tayuya.

-¿Estas bien? –le preguntó a Naruto, que tenía una expresión inescrutable.

-Ahora si –respondió volteando dignamente a donde la oji perla le regresaba la mirada.

**.. .. .. ..**

_-¿Qué pretendes Hinata? –se detuvo haciendo que ella también parara._

_-Que les des un poco de espacio –objetó con pose fría._

_-Sasuke me dijo que ya no le interesaba Sakura-chan –rebatió tratando de regresar._

_-Él cometió un error, Naruto déjalos en paz –se le puso enfrente tapándole el paso._

_-Yo también –le acarició la mejilla._

_-¿Tu también qué? –se alejó de su roce._

_-Yo también cometí un error Hinata, ¿me perdonaras tú a mí? _

_-Esto no se trata de nosotros Naruto, solo de ellos –evadió su lastimera mirada._

_-Sabes que Hinata –sintió que su voz salía con coraje –vuelve con Gaara, disfruta de todo lo que quieras, al igual que el idiota del teme, y déjenos en paz a mi y a mi hermana –espetó indignado por la conducta de la oji perla._

_Con que cara venía a decirle que dejara que aquellos se arreglaran y ella no lo perdonaba a él, Sasuke se había portado como un desgraciado con Sakura, al igual que él, ¿Por qué su amigo si podía tener perdón y él no?, se molestó con la pelinegra. No lo pensó dos veces, regresó a donde su cerezo estaba e intervino._

_**.. .. .. ..**_

-Olvidémoslos, Sakura-chan, olvidémonos de ellos –le pidió.

La pelirosa notó su expresión cansada y derrotada, su hermano estaba harto de sufrir al igual que ella, lo abrazó fuertemente y le susurró al oído.

-Si Naruto, olvidémoslos –lo apoyó sabiendo que jamás podrían hacerlo.

…**./…./…./**

…**/…./…../**

**Hola, espero que estén de lo mejor!**

**Ya por fin la boda, y con ella reconciliaciones y mas sentimentalismos, hehe, no se crean, pero ya x fin los hermanitos se reconciliaron, snif snif, recuerden que no queda mucho. La canción, pues la puse por no dejar, se llama Safe and sound y la canta Taylor Swift.**

**Quiero pedirles un favor, que consiste en recomendarles una historia, la autora es **_**Sayki**_** y el fic lleva por nombre "**_**Magnetismo animal"**_**, a mi me encantó, es un SasuSaku, y por eso los invito a que la lean, se encuentra entre mis favoritos, a los que ya la conocen, pues ojala apoyen este interesante fic, a los que no, se las recomiendo ampliamente.**

**En fin, muchas gracias por leer, sus comentarios son la inspiracion que me alimenta. a muchos no puedo agradecerles personalmente por MP porque me aparecen como invitados, pero aprovecho para mencionarlos aquí, y que sepan que sus reviews me llenan de felicidad, muchísimas gracias a: Andy, Fanny Blue, Ashly, Dublealfa, Lovely Wendy, Hinata976, Aby-chan, msdupree22, DESEE-NEE. A los que si tienen cuenta, solo espérenme poquito, en serio que me encanta agradecerles, así que no se extrañen si los molesto en privado ;D!**

**Espero volver pronto, las personas que siguen la madre virgen, igual también ya llevo la mitad del capitulo, así que estén pendientes. Cuídense mucho, les mando un gran abrazo, nos leemos pronto!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Naruto no me pertenece**

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

**La novia de mi hermana**

Capitulo XXXIII

**.**

**.**

Observó desde su lugar, como sus hijos se alejaban de aquellos pelinegros que últimamente tanto daño les habían causado, se llevó la mano al mentón en señal reflexiva, le preocupaba mucho que pasaría con ellos ahora que él estaría fuera de la ciudad, no quería que las cosas empeoraran, después de todo, los chicos ya eran hermanastros, claro que jamás se verían de esa forma. Suspiró pues cansinamente, recordaba que tenía una conversación pendiente con su nuevo hijastro.

-Ahora regreso mi amor, tengo algo que hacer –le comunicó a la que se convirtió en su esposa.

La pelinegra le sonrió y siguió en lo que hacía, saludando a los invitados de la fiesta.

Kakashi avanzó hasta la mesa donde se acababan de sentar tanto Hinata como Sasuke, este se colocó junto a una peliroja algo llamativa, el oji azul frunció el ceño con algo de descontento, no aprobaba a Sasuke y nunca lo haría, al menos no como el amor de su pequeña princesa. Carraspeó para llamar la atención de todos, el joven pelinegro captó enseguida su presencia, se puso de pie y entre miradas serias, se dirigieron a otro lugar.

Entraron al lobby, el peliplateado siguió caminando hasta llegar al bar del hotel, se acomodó en la barra, pidió un Martini y exhaló para dar comienzo a lo que tenía que decir.

-Sasuke, tu y yo teníamos una conversación pendiente desde hace mucho –sus azules ojos resplandeciendo contra los ónix del azabache.

-Tu dirás –respondió serio sosteniéndole la mirada.

-Primero, quiero que sepas que como esposo de tu madre, cuentas conmigo para todo, lo que mas deseo es que nos llevemos bien, tanto por Mikoto como por el del resto de la familia –comenzó con sinceridad- sé que eres un chico rebelde, tu edad, la vida que has llevado, en fin, yo no soy nadie para juzgarte… -calló durante un segundo- estas acostumbrado a hacer tu voluntad, mientras eso no afecte a tus hermanos, a mis hijos y a tu madre, yo te apoyo, pero… -su semblante cambió a uno mucho mas serio y tenebroso- hay algo que todavía me preocupa respecto a ti, y ese asunto, tiene que ver con mi hija… -el bar tender le acomodó el Martini y el peliplateado tomó un descanso para beber su trago.

Sasuke estaba algo extrañado, Kakashi se estaba comportando como un padrastro bastante suave, al menos eso pareció hasta que cambió a ese rostro de asesino, antes de hablar de Sakura, pero ni así se amedrentaría, él amaba a la pelirosa, y estaba seguro que ella también, nada de lo que su suegro le dijera lo haría retroceder en sus planes.

-…¿Qué ha pasado entre ustedes? –preguntó apoyando el codo en la barra- la última vez que hablé contigo y con Naruto, tu estabas dispuesto a reconquistarla…

-Y aun lo estoy –contestó sin titubeos.

-¿Si? –cuestionó fingiendo creerle- y entonces por qué ella llegó con los nervios destrozados la tarde de antier, estaba desgarrada porque tu no la querías, ¿Qué le hiciste a Sakura ese día Sasuke? –condenaba tratando de contener su enojo.

No supo realmente lo que esa tarde aconteció, el día después de que su pequeña pelirosa había tenido ese doloroso ataque de llanto, no investigó mas, Sakura le dijo que no tenía caso, que solo había reaccionado de manera exagerada a algo que no poseía importancia, por supuesto, como su padre, se dio cuenta que ella mentía, pero prefirió no insistir, seguro Sakura no quería preocuparlo por lo de su boda, solo le quedaba ir a la raíz del problema, y esa no era otra que la versión del pelinegro. Esperó atento la respuesta del menor, a la vez que finalizaba su bebida.

-Ella me vio con otra –expresó lanzando un suspiro, toda la vida se recriminaría ese error cometido.

-¿Con la peliroja que trajiste a la boda? –su perspicacia salió a flote.

-Así es, pero ella no es nada para mi, ya se lo dije a Sakura, y se lo volveré a explicar…solo salí con ella porque pensé que tu hija ya no sentía nada por mi –se adelantó a aclararle al peliplateado el proceder de sus actos.

-Que conveniente –ironizó alzando una ceja.

-Es la verdad –rebatió molesto.

-Mira Sasuke, ese día vi a Sakura como nunca la había visto, su llanto me caló hasta los huesos, ella estaba sufriendo mucho y todo por tu causa, ustedes dijeron que no las harían llorar, sinceramente no creo que tu seas lo que Sakura mere-…

-¡Soy lo que ella quiere, y ella lo que yo quiero, sé que es tu hija, pero no interfieras Kakashi!...te juro que es la última vez que le haré ese daño –se alteró ante la posibilidad de que Kakashi volviera a prohibirle estar con ella, no podían alejarlos, ¿acaso no se daban cuenta de lo que sentían el uno por el otro?, cada vez era mas difícil estar juntos, su desesperación aumentaba a cada segundo.

-Dime algo Sasuke, ¿Qué harás estos días que tu madre y yo estaremos fuera? –se puso de pie frente a su hijastro, nunca esperó verlo reaccionar de esa forma tan exasperada, por eso pasó por alto su contestación.

-Reconquistar a tu hija, aprovecharé que estaremos viviendo en la misma casa, y no cederé hasta que me perdone –se sinceró. Supo que si mentía su padrastro lo descubriría y solo empeoraría la situación.

-Mn, o eres muy valiente o muy estúpido, esa osadía que acabas de decir me ha puesto alerta, ¿sabes que haré ahora? –le puso la mano por encima del hombro.

-¿Alejaras a Sakura de mi? –preguntó con temor, "maldición, debí haberle mentido", se regañó por ser tan ingenuo y creer que Kakashi vería con buenos ojos su sinceridad.

-Eso sería lo mejor, pero no, aunque lo hiciera encontrarías la manera de verla, ¿no es así?

-Hmp…si –"y dale con decir la verdad", le molestaba haberse vuelto tan franco.

-Lo sabía, eres igual de terco que Naruto. Solo te advertiré esto, respeta la decisión que ella tome, si no quiere volver contigo, no la acoses ni trates de convencerla, ¿estamos claros? –apretó el agarre.

El azabache asintió con la cabeza, vaya que su suegro tenía fuerza, sentía su hombro palpitar del dolor.

-Bien –sonrió tranquilamente el oji azul- ah, se me olvidaba algo –lo fulminó con la mirada- nada de entrar al cuarto de mi hija, si vuelven a hacerse novios los quiero en lugares públicos, o por lo menos vigilados, ¿esta claro?

-Muy claro kakashi –contestó servicial, no quería volver a experimentar otro apretón.

-Cuídala Sasuke, te encargo a mi niña, no vuelvas a hacerla llorar –le dio una palmada en la espalda y se retiró del bar, dejando al oji negro con una leve sonrisa de tranquilidad.

"Hm, no confío en ese niño, mejor le diré a Itachi que esté pendiente", pensó para si, regresando al jardín el recién casado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-En serio nunca esperé que sintieras algo por Kakashi –tomó un sorbo de la copa de vino.

Fugaku aprovechaba el momento para hablar con la que había sido su esposa y era madre de sus hijos, le sorprendió mucho la invitación a la boda, le parecía apresurado que Mikoto se convirtiera en la mujer del peliplateado, la duda de cuanto tiempo llevarían enamorados le rondaba en la cabeza. No estaba molesto, desde que se divorciaron, él hizo su vida, y esperó que ella hiciera lo mismo, solo que no imaginaba que terminara con aquel hombre, que a su parecer, era alérgico al compromiso.

-Él tampoco –sonrió la pelinegra amablemente.

Le gustaba estar charlando de forma tan amena y calmada con Fugaku, por sus hijos ellos debían tener una relación cordial, así que le parecía adecuado tratarlo bien.

-Mn, ¿y no tienes miedo que te deje por otra? –preguntó impertinente, nunca tuvo tacto para tratar con su antigua esposa, esa fue una de las tantas causales de divorcio.- Digo, con lo mujeriego que es kakashi…

-Nunca haría eso –resonó la voz jocosa del oji azul. El mencionado había llegado justo a tiempo para sacar a su esposa de tan bochornoso momento- yo amo a Mikoto, si no fuera así, nunca le habría pedido que se casara conmigo –se colocó tras ella, abrazándola por la cintura y besándole la sien.

Mikoto rió enternecida, Fugaku no dijo nada mas, comprendió que su comentario fue de mal gusto y mejor decidió cambiar el tema.

-Bueno, pues entonces deseo que tengan un buen viaje, oye Mikoto, el próximo sábado no podré ver a los chicos, así que tendrá que ser hasta el próximo mes.

-Esta bien Fugaku, de hecho me parece mejor que sea así, ya que pueden permanecer todos juntos en casa y adaptarse a vivir como familia –al menos eso rogaba que pasara, que su hija dejara de lado su conflicto con Naruto, y que Sakura perdonara de una vez a Sasuke.

-Entonces los dejo, ya casi deben estar partiendo, no los entretengo mas, hasta luego, y muchas felicidades –estrechó la mano de Kakashi y besó en la mejilla a Mikoto.

Vieron como el pelinegro se retiraba, Mikoto suspiró mas tranquila y Kakashi se dedicó a abrazarla mas fuerte.

-¿No te parece que ya es hora de escaparnos? –sugirió en un susurro, muy cerca del oído de la oji perla.

-Pero, los invitados –sintió un escalofrío cuando él besó su cuello.

-Que Itachi se encargue de agradecerles y despedirlos, anda, huye conmigo –propuso juguetón –no puedo esperar un segundo mas para estar nuevamente contigo –la giró para que sus miradas se conectaran.

Mikoto no lo pensó mas, perdida en sus encantadores ojos azules, solo pudo asentir en señal de aceptación a su propuesta, estaba igual o peor que él, necesitaba sentir sus besos, sus caricias, todo su cuerpo, estaba loca de amor y deseo por ese hombre.

El peliplateado aprovechó la oportunidad y la tomó de la mano llevándosela de ahí, rápidamente sacó su celular, y mandó un mensaje que fue recibido al mismo tiempo por 5 personas distintas.

Itachi, Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto y Sakura, sonrieron al leer el tan especifico recado enviado por Kakashi, con un: "hasta luego, ya nos vamos, encárguense de todo, p.d. Sasuke estas advertido", fue suficiente para que ellos entendieran perfectamente, por fin lo que la mayoría de ellos esperaban, empezaban sus vacaciones, 10 días de vivir en absoluta anarquía.

Naruto ya se imaginaba el paraíso que sería estar libre de ordenes o regaños; Sasuke se veía así mismo conquistando nuevamente a la pelirosa y velando su sueño junto a ella en la misma cama; Hinata soñaba con dormirse todos los días tarde y comiendo solo lo que le apeteciera; Sakura esperaba que no tuvieran ningún problema; e Itachi, su rostro era de pánico total, no sabía como contendría a esos 4 voluntariosos jóvenes, los cuales ya eran un caos por separado, y ahora teniéndolos juntos, eran una enorme responsabilidad, rogaba por que le hicieran caso y pudieran sobrevivir a esos días sin el apoyo de su madre y de su padrastro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Poco a poco todos los asistentes se fueron retirando, no sin antes recibir el respectivo agradecimiento por su asistencia, mismo que fue otorgado por los hijos de la nueva pareja. Cuando el último invitado se fue, los chicos respiraron tranquilos. Los 5 se hallaban en el lobby del hotel, además de Ino, por suerte Tayuya se había marchado con Suigetsu y Karin, estos últimos le hicieron el favor a Sasuke de llevársela, la peliroja no lo tomó nada bien, pero no le quedó de otra, ya que el pelinegro se negó a llevarla.

La rubia fue la primera en romper aquel extraño silencio que se formó cuando se quedaron a solas.

-Mn, Itachi, ¿podrías llevarme a casa? –preguntó tímidamente.

-Ah, por supuesto Ino. Chicos –se dirigió al rubio y a su hermano –váyanse en mi auto, yo me llevaré el de Kakashi, ya que me ordenó estrictamente no prestarles sus llaves a ninguno de los dos –recordó la advertencia del peliplateado –así que, ¿Quién de ustedes será el conductor?

-¡Yo! –respondieron al unísono.

-Yo seré el que conduzca teme, tu sigues castigado –sentenció Naruto creyéndose vencedor.

-Hmp, ese castigo no aplica mientras mi madre este fuera, yo conduciré usuratonkachi –contratacó el azabache.

-No, ya te dije que seré yo, tu de seguro te estrellaras como la vez anterior –se burló el rubio.

-Dobe, no me hagas enojar recuerda que-…

-¡Ya basta! –se molestó la pelirosa, estaba extremadamente agotada, lo que menos quería era seguir escuchando las peleas sin sentido de esos 2- Itachi, tu decide a quien le das las llaves, no importa quien conduzca, lo importante es irnos de una vez.

-Sakura tiene razón, maneja tu dobe –aportó tranquilamente Sasuke mirando a la oji jade.

-No teme, mejor hazlo tu –contestó el oji azul.

-Ya te dije que no, tú eres el más indicado dobe.

-¡Ash!, otra vez –le arrebató las llaves al pelilargo y se las arrojó a su hermano –maneja tu Naruto, andando, necesito dormir –se adelantó haciendo que los demás casi corrieran para alcanzarla.

-¿Cómo crees que esto saldrá amor? –la rubia tomó a su novio por el brazo.

-Solo espero poder llegar vivo al siguiente fin de semana –suspiraba el pelilargo con el rostro preocupado, sin duda la convivencia sería de locos, pensó con resignación.

…

-Hinata ayúdame –le susurró a su hermana para que los otros dos no escucharan.

-Claro, ¿a qué?

-Sube enfrente con el dobe, así yo podré sentarme atrás con Sakura –sabía que pedirle eso a su hermana era difícil, y mas porque ella y el rubio estaban peor que él y la oji jade, pero no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de estar cerca de su pelirosa.

-Ahm –dudó por un segundo, pero al ver sus ojos suplicantes, tuvo que acceder- esta bien, lo haré.

-Hn –sonrió agradecido.

-Me dejarías este lugar Saku, prefiero ir al frente –le pidió a su amiga quien la miró seria- anda, por favor –suplicó.

-Mn, esta bien, creo que me agradabas mas cuando no eras la cómplice de tu hermano –murmuró entre dientes, abriendo la puerta de atrás.

-¿A dónde crees que vas teme? –se exaltó Naruto cuando el azabache se colocaba a un lado de su cerezo.

-Naruto, ¿tanto te molesta que vaya a tu lado? –se indignaba Hinata.

No tuvo de otra mas que aceptar el cambio de lugares, le quedó muy claro cual era la estrategia de Sasuke, ahora que él y Hinata volvían a llevarse bien, ella lo ayudaría con Sakura, no le pareció justo, él contento arreglando su situación, y él sufriendo por la obstinada oji perla.

El camino parecía eterno, 30 minutos de largo viaje aguardaban aun, empezaba a odiar su ciudad natal, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan enorme?, se alejó todo lo que pudo de él, pero a Sasuke eso no lo frenaría, ya que también se recorrió un poco mas, quedando a escasos centímetros de ella, sentía sus profundos ónix clavados en su ser, pero seguía haciéndose la desentendida y mirando por la ventana, poco a poco sus parpados le fueron pesando, ni siquiera supo en que momento se cerraron completamente, solo sintió como unas cálidas manos la acunaban con dulzura, guiándola hacia un pecho fuerte y acogedor.

Miró por el retrovisor como el aprovechado de su amigo abrazaba a una muy exhausta Sakura, el muy afortunado se regocijaba acariciándole el cabello y acercándola a su torso, a punto estaba de decirle un improperio, cuando sintió en su hombro el peso de algo. Viró un poco la mirada, el inconfundible aroma de Hinata llenó sus fosas nasales, la dulce pelinegra también había caído victima del cansancio, ahora iba cómodamente recostada y apoyada en él, se maldijo en su interior, aunque quisiera no podía olvidarla, arrancársela del alma iba a ser completamente imposible, con ese simple momento que estaban compartiendo, su corazón ya latía acelerado, la amaba, mas que a todo, y ella no se daba cuenta. Cuidando mantener el control del vehículo, despacio, fue acercando su mano derecha al rostro de su amada, acarició con parsimonia su suave piel, yendo desde el mentón hasta la mejilla. La oji perla suspiró entre sueños, y él sonrió por un instante, olvidándose de que cuando ella despertara, todo habría acabado.

-No diré nada si tu tampoco lo haces –escuchó la voz de Sasuke, quien seguía arrullando amorosamente a la pelirosa.

-Bien, trato hecho, pero solo por hoy –aceptó el rubio disfrutando del camino.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El sol bañó su rostro apenas abrió sus parpados, había dormido tan a gusto, desde hacía días que no descansaba igual, se sentó sobre el cómodo colchón, y estiró sus brazos para desperezarse, tan concentrada estaba, que no notó como él la miraba desde el balcón, donde acababa de correr las cortinas. Se puso de pie distinguiendo que aun llevaba puesto el vestido y se colocó sus pantuflas, las cuales reposaban al lado de su cama. Pasó frente a su espejo deteniéndose de pronto, regresó sobre sus pasos y observó nuevamente el reflejo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –su ceño fruncido expresaba su disgusto.

-Tu dijiste que después hablaríamos, ya es después. Anoche estabas muy cansada, así que no quise incomodarte, pero ahora si me urge que hablemos Sakura, hoy si me vas a escuchar –sentenció caminando hacia ella.

De repente se puso nerviosa, él se veía tan decidido, y ella se sentía tan confundida, bajó la mirada para que no notara su preocupación, pero pareció no servir de nada, ya que él la tomó firmemente del mentón y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-Estoy cansado de esta situación, y sé que tu también, por eso te advierto que no saldremos de este cuarto hasta que esto se arregle, es decir, hasta que vuelvas conmigo –indicó seguro.

…

No podía despegar la mirada de la ventana, maldito Naruto, era un exhibicionista de lo peor, para colmo se veía tan sensual con ese traje de baño, el anaranjado era un color muy chillante, pero en él se veía espectacular, además, el descarado se pasaba las manos por todo su torso completamente descubierto, obvio colocándose bronceador, ¿acaso no le bastaba con cómo se veía ya?, ¿aun quería verse mas candente con su preciosa piel tostada?, casi babeaba la oji perla. De repente, el rubio volteó hacia su ventana, ella se agachó rápidamente, pero para su desgracia no fue lo suficientemente veloz, ya que distinguió como Naruto sonreía satisfecho de una manera bastante arrogante. "Cretino", se enojaba con ella misma por ser tan transparente, "aunque…esta tan hermoso, y se ve tan encantador", volvió a sacar la cabeza para seguir contemplándolo.

Se recostó sobre el camastro al tiempo que cubría sus resplandecientes ojos con sus gafas para el sol, lo que daría por que la tierna y dulce Hinata estuviera disfrutando de aquella cálida mañana junto a él, pero claro que ella se negaría, era una testaruda orgullosa, que prefería sufrir, con tal de hacerlo sufrir a él también, respiró profundo, esa casa estaba por convertirse en una zona de guerra.

…

Ella sentada en la cama con la vista clavada en el suelo, él a su vez contemplando lo hermosa que lucía recién levantada, sentía unas ganas inmensas de acariciar sus rosadas mejillas, pero se contenía, ella estaba por empezar la conversación, intuyó cuando la vio tragar saliva y soltar una enorme exhalación.

-Deidara –empezó la pelirosa- el jueves pasado charleé con él, me dijo que yo le gustaba…

El estomago se le hizo nudo y sus ónix parecieron cambiar a rojo sangre, por la ira desmedida que explotó en su interior. Oír el nombre de ese idiota en los labios de su amada, era algo que no podía tolerar, para colmo de males, el muy mal nacido le confesó sus disque sentimientos a Sakura, ¿sería que ella le correspondía y ya eran novios?, clavó las uñas en la cómoda detrás de él, a dos pasos estuvo de gritar, cuando Sakura volvió a hablar.

-…pero también me comentó, que se alejaría de mi, porque comprendía que tu me querías –continuaba sin mirarlo si quiera- fue él quien me convenció de intentarlo de nuevo, de hablar contigo y perdonarte por tu engaño…

El alma le regresó al cuerpo al escuchar aquello, así que ahora le debería a ese artista el volver con su Sakura, pues ni hablar, después le agradecería el amable gesto, lo anotaría en su lista mental de cosas por hacer dentro de los próximos 10 años. Se acercó a ella, agachándose para quedar a su altura, descubrió sus jades empañados, parecían estar a punto de romper en llanto.

-Estaba tan contenta, incluso desesperada por hallarte y decirte que nos diéramos una oportunidad, acompañé a tu madre al centro comercial, busqué a Ino, ella también me dio ánimos, solo me faltaba encontrarte y gritarte lo que sentía por ti, pero…luego…te vi, ahí, besándola como si yo ya no significara nada para ti, como si me hubieras borrado de tu mente de un soplido –cuando menos lo sintió, las lágrimas ya corrían libremente por todo su rostro, sollozaba presa del dolor asfixiante que sentía en el pecho, ni siquiera percibía las manos de Sasuke que luchaban por limpiar el rastro de las gotas saladas, tratando de reconfortarla.

-Quería olvidarte, así como tu lo habías hecho conmigo, sacarte de mi cabeza y no volver a sentir lo que siento por ti, lo admito, soy un cobarde, pensé que refugiándome en mis viejos hábitos escaparía de ti, de tu recuerdo que cada vez era mas fuerte, me equivoqué Sakura, lo único que conseguí, fue anhelarte mas, ni Tayuya, ni ninguna otra, borrara lo que siento por ti –habló desde lo mas profundo, su frente estaba conectada con la de ella, sus ojos permanecían cerrados, no soportaba ver el daño que le había ocasionado a Sakura.

-¿Qué sientes…que sientes por mi Sasuke? –preguntó con la voz quebrada.

-Yo…yo –se puso de pie de un salto y se dio la vuelta, por qué le era tan difícil decir esas palabras, era claro que las sentía, luchaba fuertemente por expresarse cuando apreció como Sakura lo abrazaba por la espalda.

-Tu… ¿me amas Sasuke? –apenas distinguió su frágil vocecita.

La oji jade lo apretaba fuertemente, como temiendo que escapara ante el miedo de confesar sus sentimientos.

-Si Sakura, yo…te amo –soltó por fin, girándose y llenándose con la felicidad que irradió el rostro de la pelirosa.

Volvió a sentir lágrimas, aunque esta vez no sufría, más bien parecía haber subido al cielo, lo observó enternecida, presa del inmenso amor que sentía por él.

-¿Volverás a estar conmigo, te convertirás nuevamente en mi novia Sakura? –preguntó esperanzado.

-Si Sasuke, si quiero volver a ser tu novia –fue todo lo que dijo, se lanzó a sus labios sedienta de sus besos, y se unió a él en aquella caricia.

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

**Me coloco mi escudo protector, ahora si, lancen todo lo que deseen.**

**Una enorme disculpa del tamaño del Pacifico, resulta ser que me perdí en el sendero de la vida XD, hehe, no es cierto, tenía montón de trabajo, muchísimo cansancio, estaba agotada a nivel físico de una manera imposible de ponerme a escribir, las ideas estaban, pero a la hora de querer teclear, los ojitos se me cerraban, y ni como, pero ya volví, por supuesto que no dejaré tirados los fics como si nada, tengo la firme intención de seguir escribiendo y darles final, es lo menos que merecen como lectores.**

**Este capi, pues fue algo cursilón, no sé, a lo mejor piensan que no valió la pena la espera, de ser así lo lamento, ojala el siguiente sea mejor, si les gustó, pues un placer alegrarles el rato. Adelantó que en el próximo, probablemente, y solo probablemente habrá lemon. Como ven, regresa el sasusaku, el final a la vuelta de la esquina, no se con certeza cuantos capis mas, así que mejor ni para que les invento, pueden ser 2, 3, 1, no tengo idea, pero de que se acerca se acerca.**

**En fin, cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, ya saben que me la pueden dejar en un review, gracias por seguir apoyándome, aunque me desaparezca. Les pido paciencia, y sobre todo comprensión, no se preocupen, que aquí sigo, lenta, pero segura.**

**Cuídense mucho, un fuerte abrazo, ojala que estén de lo mejor, seguimos en contacto, nos leemos pronto!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Naruto no me pertenece**

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

**La novia de mi hermana**

Capitulo XXXIV

.

.

.

Paciencia, gritaba la mente del mayor, eso no era un almuerzo, era una maldita batalla campal, esos tampoco eran unos adolescentes ya casi a punto de ingresar a la Universidad, eran unos miserables mocosos de preescolar que estaban por hacerle estallar la cabeza. Itachi respiraba y exhalaba cada vez mas despacio, ¿también los hombres se hiperventilaban?, al parecer si, al menos los hombres que tenían en sus manos una responsabilidad así de enorme, que decir responsabilidad, una carga como aquella.

Sus preciosos ojos negros giraron de nuevo al rubio que no soltaba el tan deseado mango, luego a la pelinegra que permanecía haciendo pucheros y queriendo quitarle la dichosa fruta, después, al otro lado, una Sakura sonrosada y un pervertido Sasuke tocándole las piernas por debajo de la mesa. Aquello no podía ser peor.

Desde que colocó todo en el comedor para el primer desayuno que tendrían como hermanos, aquellos desagradecidos rebeldes, habían entrado como huracán, Naruto en bañador, Hinata en pijama, Sakura y Sasuke misteriosamente tranquilos y desarreglados. Por un momento pensó que todo saldría bien, hasta que el rubio tomó el único mango que estaba en el refrigerador, la oji perla había saltado molesta, argumentando que a ella le fascinaba esa fruta, y que merecía comerla mas que el dobe. ¿Dobe?, ¿desde cuándo Hinata le decía dobe a Naruto?, se preguntó Itachi viéndolos discutir. Luego el oji azul procedió a pelar con sorna el fruto, diciéndole un "_te lo perdiste por lenta, pequeña sosa_", lo que hizo enfurecer mas aun a su hermana, quien en seguida le quitó uno de los waffles sacándole la lengua.

Y así la pelea se extendió mas de lo necesario, era un estira y afloja, ninguno quería ceder, el apetito se le fue del coraje, ellos tan campantes con su estúpida discusión, y él cada vez mas estresado.

-¡Ya basta!, Hinata, ¿Por qué no comes otra cosa? –sugirió alterado, lo tenían harto.

-Yo quiero el mango, ¡dámelo Naruto! –gritó sin hacerle mucho caso la oji perla.

-¿Lo quieres? –preguntó en tono burlón, dándole una mordida y saboreándose.

-Mira itachi, ¡lo hace a propósito! –se quejó de nuevo la pequeña.

-Esto no puede ser –murmuró incrédulo el mayor- Sakura, Sas-… -calló al ver como la pelirosa alimentaba románticamente a su hermano, dándole en la boca las rodajas de tomate como si fuera un bebé.

Estaban inmersos en su mundo, ella riendo contenta y él entretenido mirándola a los ojos mientras lo consentía. El pelilargo bufó frustrado, no obtendría ayuda de esos dos, aunque por dentro agradeció que por fin sus problemas se hubieran arreglado, sin embargo eso implicaría el doble de vigilancia, no podía dejarlos solos mucho tiempo, Kakashi prácticamente lo había hecho responsable de cualquier cosa que le pasara a su princesa. Regresó al mundo real cuando un pedazo de manzana le golpeó el rostro, Naruto esquivó sin problema la fruta que siguiendo su trayectoria le cayó a él en la mejilla.

-¡Suficiente! –sacudió la mesa obteniendo la atención de los 4.

Las miradas de cada uno estaban sorprendidas y apuntando hacia él, ¿Itachi enojado?, eso era muy raro de ver, por eso estaban expectantes de lo que diría el exaltado joven que casi estaba rojo.

-Estoy harto de esta escena, Naruto, comete ese maldito mango de una buena vez, deja de restregárselo a Hinata por el frente –ordenó apuntando al rubio.

-¿Qué?, Naruto, tu comiendo mango, pero si lo detestas –señaló la oji verde, quien parecía haber despertado de un largo sueño, miraba extrañada a su alrededor.

-¡Lo sabía!, lo hacías para molestarme desgraciado –rugió la oji perla.

-Sakura, dame mas tomate –pidió el azabache desentendiéndose de los demás.

-¿Qué acaso no me escucharon? –preguntó aun mas molesto que la vez anterior- Hinata, para ya esta pelea, ahora Naruto también es tu hermano…

-Ja, como si me hiciera falta otro perro guardián, contigo y Sasuke me basta –contestó nada educada.

-Como si hubiera de quien cuidarte –saltó Naruto de nuevo.

-Sakura mas tomate –volvió a pedir Sasuke.

-Ehm, si Sasuke-kun –regresó a lo suyo la pelirosa, pareció no importarle mucho el llamado de Itachi.

-Me rindo, hagan lo que les dé la gana, me voy con Ino, y si llama Kakashi o mi madre, díganles que morí, hasta luego –se puso de pie saliendo apresuradamente.

-¿Y ahora qué le pasa a este? –preguntó Sasuke disfrutando de la caricia de Sakura, la oji verde le acomodaba su alborotado cabello.

-Uhm, no lo sé, al parecer algo lo molestó –mencionó sin dejar de verlo.

-Ten Hinata, el mango no me gusta –dejó caer la fruta medio mordida en el plato de la pelinegra.

-Ya se me quitaron las ganas de comerlo, baka –se puso de pie y salió tranquilamente.

-Que sensi-… -se quedó mudo cuando distinguió a su amigo y a su hermana tan juntitos-. ¡Teme!, ¿Qué haces tan cerca de Sakura-chan? –gritó preocupado.

-Cálmate Naruto, no grites, quieres –suspiró la pelirosa- Sasuke y yo…mn… -volteó a ver al azabache para tomar valor, seguro su hermano se molestaría bastante.

-Sakura y yo volvimos dobe –soltó como si nada el oji negro.

La oji verde lo miró enfadada, ¿Cómo se le ocurría decirlo así tan campante?, Naruto se volvería loco, se preparó para el tremendo show que armaría.

-¡Qué!, maldito teme, te lo advertí, te dije que dejaras en paz a mi Sakura-chan –se levantó rápidamente de su lugar.

-Hmp, en vez de estar aquí gritando como loco, ¿Por qué no vas y haces lo mismo con Hinata? –retó Sasuke sin inmutarse.

-¡Va!, yo no volveré con la loca de tu hermana, ella es…

Sakura agradeció al cielo escuchar sonar el teléfono, así que se dirigió inmediatamente a la cocina mientras Naruto y Sasuke seguían con su tonta discusión. Cogió el aparato inalámbrico y contestó educada.

-Diga, residencia Hatake.

-_¡Hola mi vida!_ –distinguió la voz alegre de su padre.

-¡Papi!, ¿Cómo están, cómo llegaron? –preguntó contenta de oírlo.

_-Bastante bien, la Isla es hermosa, Mikoto esta tomando una ducha, después iremos a comer algo, ¿Cómo estas, cómo están los demás?_

-Ahm, pues… -se asomó al comedor donde Naruto y Sasuke se gritaban cara a cara sus verdades, luego caminó a la sala, Hinata tenía un bote de helado de 4 litros, estaba batida de pies a cabeza, pero seguía comiendo tranquilamente. De Itachi ni sus luces, Sakura no tenía idea de donde se encontraba-. Bien papi, todo normal y tranquilo –respondió nerviosa.

_-Que bueno, solo queríamos avisarles que llegamos sin problemas, ya tienen nuestros números, cualquier cosa, no duden en llamar, cuídate princesa, estaremos al pendiente, ¿entendido?_

-Entendido papi, besos, cuídense –se despidió veloz.

Cuando iba de vuelta a la cocina se encontró con el pelinegro, este tenía el labio abierto, y una línea de sangre le recorría la barbilla.

-¿Pero qué te pasó? –se alarmó al verlo herido.

-Hmp, no es nada, el dobe y yo ya arreglamos las cosas –sonrió socarrón.

El rubio apareció también en su camino, tenía la nariz roja y un pañuelo en las fosas nasales, controlando la hemorragia.

-Me alegra que estén juntos de nuevo Sakura-chan –sonrió sincero.

-Ash, son unos idiotas –murmuró dejándolos atrás, jamás entendería a los hombres.

.

.

.

Era la cuarta vez que se paraba y le daba una vuelta al sofá. Desde que le abrió la puerta, Itachi había entrado bufando, farfullaba un "_no sé por qué tengo que hacerme cargo, yo no los parí, no son mi responsabilidad_", la rubia estaba perpleja, ¿a qué se refería su novio y por qué estaba tan alterado?. Cuando él volvió a sentarse, ella le acarició el hombro.

-Mi amor, ¿estas bien? –sus ojos observándolo preocupada.

-Digo, Sakura es un amor, y Hinata también, al menos lo era, pero es que juntos son una combinación mortal, no me extrañaría que cuando vuelva la casa sea solo escombros, son capaces de acabar con todo, como con mi paciencia por ejemplo, son igual que niños, pero sin lo tierno, solo lo molesto y fastidioso… Ino, ¿crees que estoy loco?, ellos me volvieron loco, y apenas es una mañana, te imaginas lo que me harán en 10 días, moriré amor, moriré si sigo viéndolos –desvariaba el oji negro.

La rubia comprendió un poco mas aquello, al parecer Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke y Sakura ya estaban haciendo de las suyas, y el que mas lo resentía era Itachi.

-Tranquilo si…no te preocupes, ya estas aquí conmigo, ven, tranquilízate amor –lo atrajo a su pecho abrazándolo dulcemente.

-No volveré, no me hagas volver –rogó aun algo desesperado.

-Itachi, eres el mayor, imponte, habla con ellos como los adultos que son, estoy segura que todo se arreglara, es mas, ¿quieres que te ayude? –propuso.

-¿Tal vez con cloroformo? –bromeó, la sola presencia de Ino lograba hacer que se serenara, esa mujer era distinta a las que había conocido, estaba verdaderamente enamorado de ella.

-Puede ser una opción –rio dándole un corto beso en los labios-. ¿Ya estas mejor?

-Si, creo que exageré, además, siempre puedo pedirte asilo, cierto –le acarició sus sonrojadas mejillas.

-Claro, estaré deseosa de acogerte en mi casa –lo envolvió y comenzó a besarlo gustosa, tenían que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

.

.

.

-En serio me alegro por ti amiga. Sasuke te adora –ayudaba a Sakura a cerrarse el vestido.

-Si, lo sé, y yo a él. Hinata, ¿Por qué no aprovechas que Sasuke y yo saldremos, para hablar con Naruto?, estoy segura que a solas podrán arreglar sus diferencias –la miró a través del espejo, Hinata había bajado la cabeza escondiendo su reacción.

-No lo creo, lo oí decir que iría a una de esas fiestas a las que va, además, ¿Qué voy a decirle?, yo no tengo nada que hablar con él –negó resignada.

La pelirosa agradeció haber pensado en todo, después de lo que ella y Sasuke harían, Naruto y Hinata volverían a ser novios.

…

-Así que al cine, mn, no me agrada mucho que vayan solos –se abrochaba la camisa el rubio, a la vez que veía con inquietud al pelinegro.

-No me digas que piensas ser nuestro chaperón dobe, sería el colmo tener que soportarte en la sala de cine también –chasqueó la lengua molesto.

-Mn, estoy tentado, pero no, ya quedé con Sai, iré a su casa –roció algo de loción en su cuello.

-Huyes de Hinata, hn, no sabía que fueras tan miedoso.

-Tu que sabes, si me voy es porque necesito distraerme, estoy cansado de quedarme a lamentar que ella ya no me quiera, así que esta noche saldré y me divertiré como hace mucho no lo hago –se defendió irritado.

El azabache lo miró pensativo, Naruto cometería el mismo error que él, se refugiaría en hábitos superficiales buscando consuelo. Aunque no lo aceptara jamás, estimaba y se preocupaba por el rubio, por eso estuvo de acuerdo con la idea de su novia, después de esta noche, Hinata y Naruto volverían a derramar miel como antes, sonrió disimuladamente.

-Hmp, me voy, aun tengo algo mas que hacer, hasta luego dobe –se despidió saliendo del cuarto del rubio.

.

.

.

Esperaban sentadas en la sala a que bajara Sasuke, la pelirosa convenció a Hinata de arreglarse y acompañarlos, lo cual era parte del plan. Ambas permanecían en silencio, ya era entrada la tarde, afuera empezaba a oscurecer, además, parecía que llovería, ya que las nubes se veían bastante oscuras.

La luz se apagó de pronto, las chicas se estremecieron un poco. Se pusieron de pie, y caminaron al recibidor, a buscar a alguno de los chicos. Naruto bajaba tranquilamente las escaleras, traía una de sus manos en el bolsillo del pantalón, y en la otra sostenía su chaqueta, la pelinegra ahogó un suspiro, se veía tan atractivo. Sakura lo detuvo percatándose de la reacción de su amiga, las cosas serían tan fáciles.

-Naruto, se fue la luz, antes de irte ¿podrías ir a revisar la caja de fusibles?, por favor, Sasuke no se donde se ha metido, y a nosotras nos da miedo –pidió dulcemente.

-Claro Sakura-chan, ten, detenme esto, ya vuelvo –le pasó la chamarra y se dirigió al sótano.

La vez anterior, cuando escudriñaron la casa, quedaron sorprendidos de todo lo que esta contenía, aparte de los grandes jardines, también tenía un espacioso sótano, mismo que los chicos proclamaron suyo, ya habían metido en el una mesa de billar, una pantalla plana y varios de sus videojuegos, junto con un mini bar, un enorme sofá, y un estante con libros, películas, e historietas.

Cuando no hubo señal del rubio, Sakura prosiguió con la siguiente parte.

-Hinata, seguro abajo estará muy oscuro, ven, vayamos a llevarle una linterna a Naruto –sugirió inocentemente.

La pelinegra asintió y la acompañó. De uno de los cajones de la cocina, la pelirosa sacó la linterna, la encendió, y se la pasó a su amiga.

-Adelántate, solo tomaré un vaso con agua, la verdad me muero de sed –inventó para apartarse de ella.

-Hmn, bien, pero no tardes –salió de nuevo al pasillo y se dirigió al final de este.

La puerta estaba levemente abierta, la chica entró, usó la lámpara iluminándose de inmediato para no caer por la escalera, cuando llegó al final, el rubio abría la caja de fusibles.

-Sakura dijo que necesitarías luz –acercó la linterna a él.

-Mn, si, gracias –la tomó al tiempo que reparaba en su imagen.

Hinata estaba preciosa, tan linda como siempre, como antes de adoptar esa fase de mujer provocativa y sensual, la sencilla blusa de cuello alto y el pantalón de mezclilla que se le ajustaba al cuerpo, la hacían lucir simplemente hermosa.

Cuando ella sintió su mirada, se ruborizó en seguida, como Sakura se estaba tardando, decidió volver a la cocina. Se dio la vuelta y subió a tientas, la linterna no alumbraba mas allá de 10 pasos. Llegando a la salida, se percató que algo andaba mal, la puerta estaba cerrada, desde afuera, alguien había colocado el cerrojo.

Intentó abrirla varias veces, giraba la perilla algo desesperada, y empezó a tocar algo histérica.

-¡Sakura, ábrenos!, la puerta se cerró, ¡Sakura, Sasuke, alguien abranos por favor! –gritó preocupada.

El rubio corrió hacia ella y la miró confundido.

-¿Pasa algo?

-La puerta, esta cerrada –comentó volteando a verlo.

-Hum, espera. ¡Teme, Sakura-chan, abran! –gritó él también- no puede ser que no nos escuchen, ¿ya se habrán ido?

-No se irían sin mi, Sakura me invitó a ir con ellos. Debe estar en la cocina, dijo que tomaría un vaso con agua y que yo mientras te trajera la… -calló al ver con claridad la acción de su amiga- esto debe ser una broma, ella no sería capaz de…

El oji azul no entendía a que se refería, solo la miraba extrañado.

-Naruto, ¿ya revisaste los fusibles? –preguntó de pronto.

-No, te escuche gritar y-…

-Ve, ¡ahora! –ordenó seria.

Naruto bajó de nuevo las escaleras y llegó a la caja, cuando la abrió frunció el ceño.

-Pero si solo están abajo, al parecer alguien los… ¡teme! –gritó colérico.

Regresó con la chica, una voz del otro lado de la puerta se dirigió a ellos.

-Tienen todo el tiempo del mundo para sentarse y charlar, hasta que no se hayan arreglado no saldrán, por cierto, no se preocupen por la comida, Sasuke-kun les dejó algo abajo –se escuchó la risita de la pelirosa.

-¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto Sakura?, pensé que eras mi amiga –se quejó la pelinegra.

-Sakura-chan, como tu hermano mayor te ordeno que abras esta puerta, tengo un compromiso, debo irme ya –mandó serio.

-Ay Naruto, nunca te he obedecido, no pienso empezar ahora, adiós, espero que en verdad aprovechen esta oportunidad –se alejó dejándolos con sus quejas.

-No puedo creerlo –bufó el rubio, sentándose en el primer escalón.

-Pues aunque fueras el último hombre sobre la tierra no me interesaría hablar contigo –le dio la espalda la oji perla.

Naruto no dijo mas, conociendo a su hermana, le aguardaban varias horas ahí metido, así que no tenía prisa por empezar.

…

Escuchó un trueno ensordecedor, ¿Por qué el idiota de Naruto no reconectó la electricidad?, estaba a oscuras en plena sala, mirando para todos lados y asustándose con cada sombra que se formaba en la pared. ¿Dónde diablos se había metido Sasuke?, se preocupó la chica. Antes de que empezara a temblar de miedo, un mensaje la distrajo, su celular comenzó a vibrar en su bolso, caminó hasta el sofá y lo leyó.

_Sube, tengo una sorpresa para ti._

_De: Uchiha Sasuke_

Respiró profundamente y se dirigió a las escaleras, estaba bastante nerviosa, ¿Cuál seria esa sorpresa?, se detuvo frente a la puerta de su recamara, estaba apunto de abrir cuando lo escuchó a su espalda.

-Espera, primero tengo que colocarte esto –con una bufanda negra cubrió sus ojos, besando su cuello y abrazándola por detrás- ahora si, ya podemos entrar –empezó a dirigirla.

Al ingresar a la habitación, distinguió un aroma a flores y lluvia, además de una brisa bastante refrescante, disfrutó de aquello deteniéndose completamente, Sasuke aun estaba tras ella.

-¿Ya puedo quitarme esto? –preguntó emocionada.

-Hn, que impaciente –retiró cuidadosamente la tela de sus ojos.

Abrió la boca de la sorpresa que le provocó. Encima de su cama y en el piso, había innumerables pétalos de flores de distintos colores, unas cuantas velas encendidas en el buró y la ventana del balcón abierta, permitiendo que el viento creara hermosas ondas en la fina cortina blanca.

-Tendré que reponerle las flores a mi madre, el jardín quedó hecho un desastre, pero ya me preocuparé por eso después –mencionó colocándose frente a ella.

Sakura no lo podía creer, era obvio que Sasuke quería que dieran el siguiente paso, bajó la mirada algo nerviosa, ¿estaba preparada?, "si", sonrió convencida, lo amaba, y él a ella, por eso no dudaría en entregarle todo de si a Sasuke. Recordó como en la mañana habían pasado de tiernos besos a caricias mas exigentes y pasionales, ambos lo deseaban. Lo miró a los ojos y acarició su mejilla, él la veía deslumbrado, acercó su rostro y recargó su frente en su mentón, un suspiro de amor salió de sus labios, cerró los ojos.

-Te amo Sasuke, quiero estar contigo siempre, eres el amor de mi vida –confesó gustosa abrazándolo fuertemente.

El sonrió agradecido, no dijo nada, no era necesario, con un dulce beso le mostró lo que también sentía, la pelirosa saboreó con gusto su boca, sintió como él la llevaba lentamente hacia la cama, parecía un delicado vals, donde los dos flotaban perdidos en su mundo.

Cuando llegaron a la orilla, permanecieron de pie, con sus labios empezó a recorrerle desde el cuello hasta la mejilla, sintió sus manos en la espalda, y como bajaba el cierre de su vestido, aunque le daba pena, no impidió que lo hiciera. La frágil prenda se deslizó hasta el suelo, los ojos de él la recorrían sin prisa, aprendiendo cada centímetro de su delicado cuerpo, y atrapando esa bella imagen en su memoria.

Ella hizo lo propio, y con dedos temblorosos, comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, cuando terminó, acarició su torso, apreciando cada parte de su cálida piel, con su dedo índice trazo líneas imaginarias desde su barbilla hasta su ombligo, mientras percibía el modo en el que él se erizaba, acercó su lengua y probó cada uno de sus pectorales, sus ojos permanecían cerrados, se dejaba llevar por su propio cuerpo, que estaba ansioso por disfrutar y abrirse a esa nueva experiencia. La razón perdió toda importancia, distinguió como su humanidad tocaba el colchón, la textura aterciopelada de los pétalos era una nueva caricia a su piel desnuda, no supo cuando él le retiró su ropa interior, solo se daba cuenta de que ahora estaba sobre ella, rozando con sus yemas sus pechos y su vientre de manera intercalada.

Un relámpago iluminó su escultural figura, parecía una verdadera reina, la excitación lo estaba matando, Sakura lucía tan inocente y atrayente a la vez, nunca se había sentido tan nervioso, sus palmas sudaban, un calor asfixiante bajaba desde su cabeza hasta sus pies. Con un beso apasionado se lanzó a su boca, un escandaloso trueno hizo que ella mordiera con sorpresa su labio, gimió entusiasmado atrayéndola por la nuca, Sakura enredó sus delgados dedos en sus hebras oscuras, todo se volvió salvaje. Deleitó su paladar con sus dulces senos, gozando de las caricias en su espalda que la pelirosa proporcionaba, de repente, ella lo miró aturdida, y con ojos traviesos se acercó a su oído, lamiendo y susurrado palabras de amor.

Se colocó entre sus piernas, olvidó cada técnica aprendida, cada pose o posición, parecía ser su primera vez, y lo era, al menos la primera donde realmente estaba enamorado y feliz, no quería lastimarla, pero la mirada confiada y suplicante de ella le comunicó que se sentía lista y deseosa, preparada para unirse únicamente a él. Sus cuerpos se volvieron uno, bebió con su boca la suave queja de molestia que Sakura articuló, en el sonido de la lluvia golpeando el techo y la ventana se perdieron los suspiros de ambos, y con la luz cada vez mas tenue de las velas consumidas, terminaron por entregarse uno al otro.

.

.

.

**Hellooooo!**

**He aquí mi disque intento de lemon, bueno no quise hacerlo así súper detallado, porque recordemos que no es M, como para poner ahí mucho cachondeo, además, quise colocarlo mas romántico y sugestivo, espero haberlo logrado, si les pareció muy fresón o falto de emoción, pues mándenme sugerencias y consejillos, please!**

**Ojala les haya gustado el capitulo, mi pobre Ita-kun, no lo respetan hehe, y Narutito y Hina encerrados, que poca verdad, a ver si ya por fin se reconcilian.**

**Gracias por leer, en verdad su apoyo es determinante en esto de escribir, a los que igual quieran comentar, pues también me harían feliz de leerlos, cuídense mucho, regreso espero que pronto, les mando un abrazote, disfruten de la vida, seguimos en contacto ****!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Naruto no me pertenece**

…**./…./…./**

…**./…./…./**

**La novia de mi hermana**

.

.

Capitulo XXXV

.

.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? –preguntó con voz baja, parecía mas una pregunta para ella misma que para él.

-No lo sé, mas de dos horas tal vez –contestó aburrido.

-Debes estar decepcionado, seguro preferirías estar en esa fiesta que aquí encerrado conmigo…

El rubio no le contestó, pensó que esa era una afirmación a su comentario, lo que ocasionó que se entristeciera.

-¿No crees que deberías reconectar la electricidad? –permanecía recargada en la puerta, tenía las extremidades adoloridas y entumidas, pero creía que si se movía toparía con él y no quería.

-Para nada, si quieren luz, que vengan y nos abran –mencionó molesto.

-Por lo menos enciende la linterna, llevamos mucho a oscuras –sugirió.

La tenue luz de la lámpara iluminó al oji azul débilmente, estaba sentado frente a ella, a escasos tres pasos de distancia, le daba la espalda.

-Yo creo que pronto nos abrirán –señaló esperanzada.

-Si, probablemente –respondió con cansancio.

-Vaya que odias estar aquí conmigo, ¿verdad? –su voz salió titubeante.

Un dolor agudo empezó a formársele en el pecho, los ojos le ardían, y las lágrimas era inevitable que en cualquier momento brotaran.

-Si lo que quieres oír es que preferiría estar en otro lado, que aquí contigo, la respuesta es si –soltó frío.

Su boca se abrió de la impresión, jamás pensó escuchar algo parecido salir de los labios de su Naruto, agachó la cabeza y distinguió las cálidas gotas saladas surcando sus mejillas.

-…porque así…no tendría que estarme conteniendo para no besarte –completó girando la mirada hacia ella.

Al verla tan afectada, se puso de pie de inmediato, la linterna cayó de sus manos, las baterías salieron rodando y la poca luz se extinguió. Aun así pudo colocarse frente a ella y acariciarle el rostro con sus cálidas manos.

-¿Nunca vas a perdonarme Hinata? –preguntó temeroso.

-Yo…yo… -la oji perla volvió a sollozar –no sé como Naruto, creía en ti, eras todo para mi, siempre esperando que voltearas si quiera a verme, que me demostraras tan solo un poco de interés, mi sueño era que me amaras aunque fuera una ínfima parte de lo que yo te amaba…creí, creí que por fin… ¡pero me engañaste, me mentiste, jugaste de la peor manera con mis sentimientos, y ahora no encuentro como volver a creer en ti! –lo golpeó en el pecho desesperada.

Su garganta quemaba, su cuerpo convulsionaba del coraje y la frustración, su llanto ya no era suficiente para mostrar lo afligida y adolorida que se sentía, se dejó caer de pronto, él la abrazó fuerte, tanto que poco a poco fue recobrando su respiración.

-Perdón…Hinata-chan…perdóname…no vi el daño que te hacía, no supe valorar lo que me dabas, no quise abrir los ojos y darme cuenta que lo que sentía por ti era amor, porque te amo Hinata, te amo mas de lo que puedo soportar, mas de lo que te imaginas, de lo que yo mismo me imagino, te amo desde que abriste la puerta y me sonreíste, desde que te sonrojaste porque te llamé por tu nombre, desde siempre y para siempre Hinata…yo te amo…y aunque sé que es muy tarde para que me perdones, nunca voy a dejar de intentarlo –se dejó caer en su regazo.

-Na-Naruto-kun… -empezó a sonreír conmovida, un gran peso desapareció de sus hombros.

Sintió como los labios del rubio rozaban los suyos, como acarició su mejilla y la acercó mas a él tomándola de la nuca, pronto sus bocas estaban demandándose una a otra, el beso era exigente, tan reclamante que se quedó sin aire, miles de sensaciones la envolvieron, dejó de tener conciencia, lo aferró con fuerza atrayéndolo por el cuello y despeinando sus rubios cabellos, lo perdonó, desde el fondo de su alma lo acogió dichosa.

-No me sueltes Hinata…ya no me sueltes –susurró a unos milímetros de ella.

-Te amo Naruto-kun –volvió a besarlo dulcemente.

.

.

.

-¿Crees que ya se hayan arreglado? –preguntó envuelta en sus brazos.

-Hmp, espero que si, pero por las dudas dejémoslos ahí hasta el amanecer –besó su cuello tiernamente.

Estaba recargado en la cabecera abrazándola desde atrás, ambos cubiertos por la sábana, la brisa continuaba colándose por la ventana.

-Mn, ¿no será que lo que quieres es seguir aquí? –acarició sus brazos que permanecían en su cintura.

-Eso es obvio –sonrió arrogante.

-Sasuke… ¿Por qué me besaste? –preguntó súbitamente curiosa.

-¿Eh? –no entendió bien lo que dijo.

-Cuando niños, ¿Por qué me besaste? –quiso saber.

-Eso es fácil… -calló pensativo- tu me provocaste –soltó simple.

-¡Qué!, si solo tenía cinco años –se separó sobresaltada.

-Vaya que eras precoz –comentó burlón.

-¡Eres insoportable! –intentó levantarse berrinchudamente.

-¿A dónde vas?, aun no te he dado permiso para levantarte de la cama –la jaló con delicadeza.

Se colocó encima de ella ubicando sus brazos a cada lado de su cabeza, la luz de la luna hacía posible percibir sus facciones en aquella agradable oscuridad, se fue acercando hasta casi tocar sus labios.

-Eres una pequeña hechicera, desde niños me tienes a tus pies…

-Te amo Sasuke-kun –sonrió.

-Hn…yo mas, déjame demostrártelo nuevamente –abordó directamente sus labios.

.

.

.

Entraron riendo, la casa parecía estar tranquila, los chicos no se veían por ningún sitio. El pelilargo caminó hasta la cocina, todo lucía limpio y sin algún cambio aparente, Ino lo siguió, cuando se percataron que todo estaba en orden sonrieron.

-Bueno, por lo menos la casa sigue en pie –suspiró el oji negro.

-No seas exagerado –le dio un golpe en el hombro- ¿crees que tu madre y el padre de Sakura hayan llamado?

-Espero que no, y si lo hicieron, ojala no se molestaran por no haberme encontrado.

Si ese era el caso, estaría dichoso de escuchar el regaño, pasó una de las mejores noches de su vida con Ino, solo conversando, desvelándose viendo películas y finalmente durmiendo abrazados toda la noche.

-Mn, creo que no hay electricidad –comentó la rubia al abrir el refrigerador-. Y parece que lleva así mucho tiempo, las cosas se echaron a perder –señaló sacando un galón de leche.

-Vaya, no puedo creer que no se dieran cuenta, iré a ver que pasa con la caja de fusibles.

-Si, yo iré a saludar a Sakura, ¿Cuál es su recamara? –le preguntó antes de que se fuera.

-Mn por las escaleras a la derecha, en la cuarta puerta de la izquierda, tiene un letrero que dice prohibida la entrada a Sasuke Uchiha, aunque a estas alturas probablemente ya lo retiró –aclaró alejándose hacia el sótano.

Caminó con pereza por el pasillo, apenas pudo dormir 4 horas, hubiera seguido descansando en el departamento de Ino, pero no era tan irresponsable como para no echarle un vistazo a sus hermanos y a los Hatake. Al intentar abrir la puerta se percató que tenía cerrojo, le pareció extraño, nunca cerraban el sótano con llave. Tomó su juego y cogió la que correspondía a esa parte de la casa, abrió rápido y se adentró en la oscuridad.

Bajó lentamente la escalera, cuando llegó a la caja comprobó que el interruptor estaba abajo, frunció el ceño y lo subió, ¿Quién habría hecho aquello y para qué?, la luz se encendió, al girar, su rostro se desencajó, Hinata y Naruto estaban de lo mas tranquilos abrazándose uno del otro, la camisa del rubio cubriendo el cuerpo de su hermana, dejando el torso del oji azul descubierto.

-¡Naruto, Hinata!, ¿Qué diablos hacen aquí, y así? –gritó despertándolos en seguida.

-¡I-Itachi! –se sonrojó la oji perla.

-Tranquilo, esto tiene una explicación, el teme y Sakura-chan nos encerraron aquí abajo para…

-¿Para qué? –cuestionó impaciente- ¿Dónde están ellos? – se alteró mas, esperaba que no fuera por lo que imaginaba.

-Para que nos arregláramos –simplificó el rubio.

-¿Y ellos dónde están? –repitió.

-Deben de estar…un momento, ¿acabas de llegar? –sus ojos se abrieron preocupados.

-Si.

-¿Entonces quién cuidó a mi hermanita del pervertido del teme? –se levantó de golpe.

-Pues…pues… -comenzó a sudar frío.

Si Hinata y Naruto se la habían pasado toda la noche encerrados, Sakura y Sasuke habrían estado a solas, para poder hacer lo que les diera la gana, "si ambos… ¡Kakashi me va a matar!", tragó con dificultad corriendo escaleras arriba, Naruto iba tras él, al igual que Hinata.

Ino bajaba con el rostro pálido, cuando los vio se interpuso en su camino.

-¿A…a dónde van? –preguntó nerviosa.

-A ver a Sakura-chan –se quiso adelantar el rubio.

-Ella…ella sigue dormida, déjenla descansar –les cubrió la pasada.

-Ino… -advirtió el pelilargo.

-Te lo aseguro amor, ella sigue descansando placenteramente… -"desnuda abrazada de Sasuke", recordó alarmada.

¿Cómo se le ocurría a Sakura tener relaciones con Sasuke en su casa?, ¿qué no sabía que tenían que buscar otro lugar para eso?, para colmo ellos como si nada, mientras ella luchaba por que no descubrieran que los estaba encubriendo.

Casi se desmaya cuando entró a la habitación de su amiga, percatándose que ellos dormían apaciblemente, apenas siendo cubiertos por una sábana, la cual no impedía percatarse de la desnudez de ambos.

-Si es asi la despertaré, tengo que cerciorarme que Sasuke no se haya pasado con ella –la empujó Naruto logrando colarse al piso de arriba.

Lo único que fueron capaces de hacer fue cerrar los ojos ante los gritos que se escucharon después.

-¡Maldito teme!, ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana?, ¡eres un pervertido!

-¡Naruto!, ¡largo de aquí, fuera de mi recamara!

-¡Estúpido dobe suéltame!

-¡Itachi, ve has algo! –lo apresuró la rubia.

.

.

.

Si había algo mas humillante que ser descubierta por su hermano en pleno acto sexual, eso era ser descubierta por su cuñado, su cuñada y la novia de su cuñado también. Sentada en el comedor con la cabeza gacha, la pelirosa soportaba el tremendo sermón que estaba dando Itachi, Hinata curaba en la sala a Naruto de las heridas provocadas por Sasuke, el azabache logró defenderse muy bien del rubio a pesar de estar tratando que la sábana que le cubría de la cintura para abajo no se le cayera.

-Entiendo que hayan querido dar ese paso en su relación, son jóvenes, impulsivos, su amor los empujó a actuar de esta manera tan irresponsable, pero… ¿en qué diablos estaban pensando?

Su regaño era entendible, él como encargado de la casa y de ellos, estaba bastante molesto ante la falta cometida, pero eso no significaba que pudiera opinar u ordenar sobre lo que ellos decidieran, pensó Sakura.

-Itachi –antes de que prosiguiera, Sasuke tomó su mano e intentó hablar por ella.

-Déjame a mi Sakura…

-¡No!, mira Itachi, sé que crees que es tu responsabilidad estar las 24 horas del día monitoreando lo que hacemos, pero no es así, es decir, nadie me obligó, yo estuve con Sasuke por que quise, y sinceramente no se porque tengo que estar justificándome ante ti ni ante nadie, es mi vida, mi cuerpo, aunque hubieras estado aquí, créeme que habríamos buscado la manera de hacerlo en otro lado, así que deja ya la faceta de padre o hermano sobreprotector porque ya tengo uno de cada uno y no quiero que te conviertas en ellos, ¿estamos claros? –recitó cabal y maduramente.

-Muy…claros –suspiró viéndola sorprendido.

-Bien. Vive tu vida, disfruta de Ino, de tus amigos, no tienes que estar aquí cuidándonos como a unos niños, sabemos lo que hacemos, aunque nos equivoquemos, créeme que lo sabemos –se acercó a él y le besó la mejilla –diviértete, y si mi padre llama, no te preocupes, yo le diré que todo esta bien –sonrió tranquila –ahora, ese rubio hueco me va a escuchar, con permiso –salió seria dejándolos solos.

-Que carácter –soltó extenuado.

-Hn, esa es mi Sakura –sonrió el orgulloso pelinegro.

…

-Hinata, ¿podrías dejarnos a solas? –pidió de manera educada, su mirada directamente centrada en el mal herido rubio que estaba sentado en el sillón.

-Claro Sakura –le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa a la vez que salía de ahí.

-No quiero hablar contigo –giró el rostro al suelo –estoy decepcionado de ti, esa no fue la educación que mi padre nos dio –habló secamente.

-¡Pero con que cara me reprendes!, ¿acaso no es lo que llevas haciendo tu toda la vida?, ¿no te acuestas con cada tipa que se te lanza a los brazos? –estalló indignada.

Tenía planeado conversar tranquila y pacíficamente con su hermano, pero al escucharlo expresarse de esa manera tan hipócrita se enfureció.

-Eso es diferente, yo soy hombre –chocó con sus profundos jades.

-¡Y yo soy mujer!, ¿crees que no tengo derecho a sentir deseos o necesidades? –cuestionó incrédula.

-Si…si pero…pero aun no, no con el teme…Sakura-chan, tu eres mi hermanita, eres la niña de mis ojos, mi princesita, ¿Cómo puedo quedarme tranquilo mientras eso desaparece? –soltó con preocupación.

Su dulce cerezo ya no era lo que él quería que siguiera siendo, cuando menos lo esperó, Sakura pasaba de gatear a correr, lo había dejado atrás desde hacía mucho, se había olvidado de sus juegos de muñecas e historias donde él era el príncipe que la rescataba, y aquello, además de enorgullecerlo, le dolía, le dolía porque no podía hacer nada por impedirlo, le dolía porque aunque debería de estar contento por su felicidad, las cosas nunca volverían a ser iguales.

-Naruto…eso tenía que pasar tarde o temprano, yo crecí, tu creciste, eso no impide que te siga queriendo como cuando niña, siempre vas a ser mi hermano mayor, te quiero, y deseo que me comprendas, amo a Sasuke-kun, de la misma forma que tu amas a Hinata, no me digas que no te gustaría estar con ella, demostrarle todo lo que sientes –se sentó a su lado y lo tomó de la mano.

El oji azul suspiró pesadamente, por supuesto que quería, amaba a la pelinegra, pero cuando trataba de pensar lógicamente sobre el asunto que su hermana le planteaba, simplemente no podía.

-Sakura-chan, yo…toda la vida te voy a cuidar, sé que tienes razón, pero, no puedo aceptarlo, simplemente siempre te voy a celar y trataré de alejarte de cualquier peligro –la miró triste.

-Sasuke no es un peligro, cuídame, pero no olvides que ahora también yo se hacerlo sola –acarició su morada mejilla- …y se hacerlo porque…aprendí muy bien de ti Naruto –lo abrazó tiernamente.

Él le correspondió, besó su sien con desmedida devoción y la acercó más a su cuerpo.

-Solo dile al teme que no quiero verle la cara en un buen rato, y que ni se le haga costumbre eso de quedarse en tu recamara, ¿estamos? –advirtió enfadado.

-Estamos –sonrió conmovida y continuó a su lado.

.

.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron mas rápido de lo que esperaron, en el colegio las cosas estaban muy distintas, Suigetsu y Karin habían iniciado una relación, lo cual alegró mucho a Sakura y Hinata, que habían empezado a llevarse de maravilla otra vez con la peliroja. Gaara era mas cercano a Sasuke y a Naruto, este último tuvo la gran idea de presentarle a Matsuri, la castaña se llevaba de lo mejor con el de ojos turquesa, hasta parecía que pronto comenzarían una relación. Deidara le entregó a Sakura su escultura, la pelirosa quedó fascinada, al igual que Sasuke, quien por fin pudo ver con buenos ojos la amistad de la oji jade y el rubio.

En la residencia Hatake-Uchiha la convivencia no podía ser mas armoniosa, claro que de vez en cuando las peleas del rubio y el pelinegro lograban sacar de sus casillas al resto de los miembros, pero cuando menos lo esperaban, los mejores amigos ya estaban de lo mas tranquilos y llevándose perfectamente.

Así pasaron dos meses en los que solo fue paz y felicidad, hasta un tarde lluviosa de Junio, cuando todo cambió.

Entró a la casa con cuidado de no ser vista, subió lo mas rápido que pudo las escaleras, en el pasillo se topó a su hermano, este le sonrió espontáneo y se aproximó a ella con la intención de iniciar una conversación.

-Lo siento Naruto, ahora no tengo tiempo –respondió apurada, azotando la puerta de su habitación y colocándole el seguro.

Se acercó al armario, sacó de su mochila una bolsa de farmacia y la colocó en una de las repisas del fondo sin mucho cuidado, suspiró mirando su reloj de pulsera, ya pronto las dudas se terminarían.

Se miró al espejo y descubrió que estaba bastante pálida, nunca en su vida se hubiera imaginado entrando en aquella farmacia y haciendo algo así, pero era por un bien mayor, si estaba en lo correcto, pronto podrían darle una gran noticia a la familia.

Salió con rumbo a la cocina, estaba bastante hambrienta, mientras bajaba, Hinata la llamó desde arriba.

-Sakura, necesito pedirte un favor, ¿puedes prestarme tu suéter azul?, es que no encuentro nada que combine con este pantalón, y Naruto-kun esta desesperado porque la película empieza en 40 minutos –platicó nerviosa.

-Claro, esta en mi armario, que les vaya bien en el cine –continuó con su objetivo de llegar a la cocina.

La oji perla se dirigió rápido al cuarto de su mejor amiga/cuñada/hermana, al entrar, el rubio apareció de nuevo.

-¡Anda Hinata, no llegaremos a tiempo! –la apresuraba inquieto.

-Ya voy, solo tomaré un suéter que Sakura-chan me prestó –se abrió paso al armario, el oji azul la siguió y se sentó en la cama algo impaciente.

-Sak… –se asomó el azabache, al ver al rubio entró y empezó a platicar con él.

-En la cocina –respondió Hinata sacando el gancho en el que colgaba la prenda, de repente algo golpeó su cabeza-. ¡Ouch! –soltó ante la sorpresa.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntaron ambos chicos.

-Esto…me cayó en la cabeza –levantó el paquete.

-¿Qué es eso? –se acercaron curiosos.

-Mn, no lo sé, la bolsa dice farmacia central, ¿Sakura estará enferma? –cuestionó preocupada.

-A ver, déjame ver –le arrebató la bolsa Naruto sacando el contenido-. Dice…pregnancy test…mn, ¿Qué quiere decir eso? –se rascó la cabeza confundido.

-Fácil, eso quiere decir prueba de embarazo, eres un dobe –soltó Sasuke con suficiencia.

-Ah, entonces Sakura compró una prueba para saber si esta embara-… -calló abriendo los ojos alarmado.

-Exacto, probablemente Sakura este… -calló también el azabache poniéndose pálido.

Todo pasó en un segundo, una sensación de miedo descendió por todo su cuerpo paralizándolo inesperadamente.

-¡Teme, embarazaste a Sakura-chan! –gritó iracundo.

-Yo…yo… -se quedó mudo ante la mirada atónita de su hermana y amigo.

.

.

.

**Buenas, buenas…Espero que estén de lo mejor.**

**Si todo sale según lo planeado, este es el penúltimo capítulo, el próximo ya es el final, así que me tardaré unos dos o tres años en subirlo hahaha, es que es muy difícil para mi despedirme de este fic, que fue el primero en salir de mi mente, y aunque lleve ya seis historias, esta es la mas significativa, ya que con esta trama me conocieron ='). Por otra parte, es el primer final que hago y no se si sea buena para eso hehe, pero no se preocupen, claro que regresaré lo mas rápido que pueda, aunque tengo muchos pendientes en el trabajo, pero trataré de poder con todo.**

**Por cierto_ Erimi-chan_, no me mandaste los chocolates, pero aun así subí la continuación estamos pendientes amiga, gracias por tus platicas tan entretenidas, un saludote!**

**Espero que les haya gustado, cualquier cosa que deseen comentarme, los leo dichosa. Gracias por el apoyo, cuídense mucho, un abrazo, nos leemos pronto!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Naruto no me pertenece**

…**./…./.../**

…**./…./…./**

**La novia de mi hermana**

.

.

Capitulo XXXVI

.

.

Se sentó en la cama llevándose las manos a su cabello estrujándolo con fuerza, ¿Sakura embarazada?, ¿Por qué él se estaba dando cuenta hasta ahora?, ella no le dijo nada, no le confió que existiera esa posibilidad. "Tal vez quería estar segura primero", pensó tratando de tranquilizarse, giró los ojos hasta Naruto, tenía todavía la boca abierta de la impresión, Hinata lo sostenía para que no cayera de espalda. Pero que locura, ¿ahora qué diablos iban a hacer?, Kakashi lo iba a descuartizar, si es que su amigo no lo hacía antes, se sentía desfallecer.

-No puede ser, Hinata-chan, ¿esto es una broma verdad?, Sakura quiere matarnos de un infarto y por eso compró esto. ¡Hinata contesta! –la tomó por lo hombros sacudiéndola un poco.

-Yo…no lo creo Naruto-kun, Sakura no me ha contado nada de esto, pero ella no bromearía con algo así –le contestó igual de desconcertada.

-_Mi bebé tendrá un bebé_, es lo que dirá mi padre, teme, estas muerto, y yo junto contigo, ¡eres un idiota! –se le lanzó encima.

-¡Naruto-kun, hermano! –trató de separarlos, ambos forcejeaban en la cama, el rubio tratando de golpearlo, y el azabache sosteniéndole el puño.- ¡Deténganse!

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –entró Itachi apresurado- Hinata apártate –hizo a un lado a la oji perla separando a Naruto de Sasuke- Otra vez con sus peleas, ¿ahora cual es el motivo?, ustedes no saben otra cosa que estar como animales –reprendió deteniendo al rubio, este seguía empeñado en golpear a Sasuke.

Estaba charlando con Ino por teléfono, cuando los gritos de Hinata llamaron su atención, de inmediato supo que los bakas estarían riñendo de nuevo, así que le colgó a su amada y salió a separarlos.

-¡El maldito de Sasuke embarazó a Sakura-chan! –gritó enfurecido el de ojos azules.

La mandíbula del pelilargo se desencajó, volteó sus asombrados ojos hacia su hermano, este estaba pálido y con cara de horror, por lo tanto supo que era verdad.

-Estúpido hermano menor… ¿Cómo es que…?

-Creo que todos sabemos cómo –saltó el rubio enfadado.- La pregunta aquí mas bien es, ¿que harás Sasuke?

-¡Ya cállense!, sé perfectamente que hacer, pero…necesitaré su apoyo –los miró repentinamente decidido.

…

Tres cabezas pelinegras y una rubia sobresalían por el marco de la puerta, pero la pelirosa al estar tan concentrada en comer, no les prestó la mínima atención. La contemplaban algo admirados, les pareció exagerado todo lo que se llevaba a la boca, nunca la habían visto comer tanto.

-Creo que serán gemelos, Sakura-chan come por cinco –señaló el oji azul.

El azabache resopló, esperaba que no, apenas se había hecho a la idea de un hijo, no de dos. Se adentró al comedor y llegó hasta ella, Sakura al verlo ahí dejó de comer y le sonrió.

-Sasuke-kun, hola –se puso de pie dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Te ves…algo diferente –la observó de arriba abajo, no quería decirle que sabía su secreto, la conocía, ella se molestaría porque hurgaron en su recamara.

-¿Diferente?, mn, si, últimamente no he dormido bien, estoy algo pálida cierto –regresó a su lugar y tomó otra porción de pasta.

-Hum… ¿no crees que es demasiado?

-No sabes que antojo tenía de comer pasta, creo que por eso estoy comiéndomela toda, esta muy rica, ¿quieres? –ofreció amable.

-No gracias, esta empezando a darme náuseas –"un antojo", tragó grueso, las señales estaban completas, Sakura y él serían padres.

-¿Te sientes enfermo Sasuke-kun? –le colocó la mano en la frente.

-No. Sakura, lo sé todo, quiero decirte que no te preocupes, tengo todo resuelto –la miró decidido mientras la tomaba de las manos.

-¿Eh…?

-Hinata hizo tu maleta, llamé a mi tío Óbito, él me dará trabajo y nos ayudará a establecernos, sé que vive al otro lado del mundo, pero bueno, entre mas lejos estemos de Kakashi es mejor y mas seguro, sé que no es justo que nos alejemos de nuestra familia, pero ahora yo seré tu familia…Sakura –la ayudó a ponerse de pie y se arrodilló frente a ella- cásate conmigo –propuso tomando aire, era la cosa mas difícil que había hecho hasta ahora en toda su vida.

La pelirosa parpadeó mas de diez veces seguidas, parecía estar en shock, ¿acaso iría a decirle que no?.

-Sakura… -la instó a contestar.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿qué…acabas de pedirme? –cuestionó incrédula.

-Sakura-chan, acepta hermanita –entró el rubio junto a Hinata e Itachi- el teme esta asumiendo su responsabilidad, y yo apruebo que te cases con él, y lo hago, porque es lo mejor, no quiero que te vayas, me duele mucho, pero si se quedan aquí nuestro padre va a volverse loco, en cambio lejos, te prometo que haré todo mi esfuerzo para que él lo acepte, Itachi y Hinata-chan me ayudaran, tu no te preocupes por nada, solo por cuidar a mis sobrinos.

-¿Qué…tus que?, ¿pero…qué están diciendo, cómo que irnos, casarnos? –los vio completamente desconcertada.

-Sakura, sabemos lo de tu embarazo, por primera vez apoyo a Sasuke porque él nos lo pidió, sé que es algo loco, pero, al parecer por ahora es una buena solución –aportó ahora el pelilargo.

-¡Basta, están locos!, no sé de qué rayos hablan –gritó desesperada, no entendía aquel extraño espectáculo.

-Descubrimos la prueba, fue un accidente, no quisimos husmear –confesó por fin Hinata.

-La…prueba –su semblante cambió, se llevó la mano a la frente y suspiró.- Ustedes… ¿registraron mi habitación? –les reclamó enfurecida.

-Bueno no, fue un accidente Sakura-chan… -argumentó el rubio.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? –habló de nuevo el azabache.

-De estos dos bakas lo esperaría, pero de ti Itachi, pensé que eras el inteligente de la familia, Hinata, igual te has dejado arrastrar por la estupidez de Naruto –evadió la pregunta de Sasuke.

-Sakura –volvió a llamarla.

-¡Déjame en paz!, no tengo nada mas que decir, son unos idiotas, la próxima vez que entren a mi cuarto a hurgar, antes de hacer sus malditas conjeturas pregúntenme –se dio la vuelta.

-Sakura, necesito saber que esta pasando –le cortó el paso.

-Déjame pasar Sasuke, no puedo creer que hayan violado mi intimidad de esa manera.

-Ya te dijimos que fue un accidente, ahora dime… ¿es…cierto?

-Ahora entiendo todo, es lo único que te interesa, saber si tendrás que sacrificarte casándote conmigo, pues sabes que, gracias, pero no necesito que lo hagas, lo que pase conmigo es mi problema, nunca me casaría contigo por ese motivo, ¡ahora apártate! –gritó empujándolo y saliendo a toda prisa.

-¿Qué…fue lo que pasó? –resonó la vocecita de la oji perla.

-Deben ser las hormonas –completó Naruto, mientras Sasuke salía tras la pelirosa.

.

.

Azotó la puerta con fuerza, no podía creer el enredo que se había armado, pero lo mas sorprendente fue la actitud de todos, jamás imaginó que se darían cuenta de la prueba y que reaccionarían de esa forma.

-Casarnos –soltó negando varias veces.

Apenas supo el motivo de Sasuke para tal propuesta se decepcionó en seguida, eran muy jóvenes, obvio no esperaba casarse con él a esa edad, pero al darse cuenta que él lo hizo prácticamente obligado por las circunstancias y no porque quisiera, le dolió.

-Sakura, ¿puedo pasar? –lo escuchó detrás de la puerta.

-Vete Sasuke –pidió conteniendo las lágrimas.

-No hasta que hablemos, ábreme, o entraré por la fuerza –advirtió enérgico.

Abrió la puerta y regresó a su cama, se tumbó dándole la espalda. No quería hablar con él, pero no le quedó otra opción.

Se acercó hasta donde estaba y se colocó tras ella, abrazándola con ternura.

-Solo vienes a exigirme la respuesta a tu pregunta, ¿me equivoco? –cuestionó defraudada.

-No…vine a decirte que pase lo que pase siempre estaré contigo, y no es que quiera que nos casemos solo por lo del bebé, eso ya lo tenía decidido. Desde que te vi supe que serías la única en mi vida, el bebé no cambió las cosas, solo las apresuró –confesó apretándola con fuerza.

-Es… ¿en serio?, todo eso de irnos y formar una familia lejos, ¿es en serio? –se giró y le acarició el rostro.

-¿Acaso lo dudas?, tu maleta esta abajo, Itachi compró los pasajes de avión, claro que si prefieres quedarte y que tu padre te convierta en madre soltera, accederé a tu petición, haré lo que me pidas que haga –besó su frente con devoción.

-Sasuke-kun… -sonrió conmovida.

Unió sus labios a los suyos y se permitió besarlo con lentitud y cuidado, adoraba esa sensación que le provocaban sus besos, cómo él podía ser delicado y volverse apasionado al mismo tiempo. Se separaron y ella rió soñadora, una vez mas Sasuke le reafirmaba el amor que le tenía.

-¿Entonces…te vas conmigo? –preguntó igual de sonriente.

-No –contestó haciendo desaparecer su sonrisa.

-¿Qué…pero…?

Se carcajeó como hacía mucho no lo hacía, ahora que se permitía ver los hechos nuevamente, le ocasionaba mucha gracia el disparate que Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata y hasta el propio Itachi habían creado.

-¿De qué te ríes? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Hahahaha, es que son tan tontos –se llevó las manos al estómago tratando de contenerse un poco.

-¿Te parece gracioso que quiera encargarme de nuestro hijo? –soltó ofendido.

-No, Sasuke-kun, no te enojes si. Mira, lo que pasa es que por ser tan curiosos y fantasiosos, crearon un gran lio, yo no estoy embarazada –aclaró serenándose.

-Pero…la prueba…el antojo…

-Estaba muy hambrienta, no desayuné. La prueba no es mía, y eso lo sabrían si me hubieran preguntado –se sentó en la cama serenándose.

-Si no es tuya…entonces… ¿de quién es? –cuestionó confuso.

-Bueno…no queríamos adelantar nada hasta saber el resultado. Esta mañana…

…

_Escuchó desde afuera como alguien vomitaba en el baño, le preocupó que alguno de su familia estuviera enfermo, antes de tocar y preguntar de quién se trataba, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una Mikoto bastante cansada y pálida._

_-¿Estas bien? –le preguntó interesada._

_-Sakura, bueno yo…últimamente no. Creo que estoy por enfermarme, desde hace días sufro de mareos interminables y unas náuseas matutinas bastante molestas –le platicó caminando hacia su recamara._

_-¿Y ya fuiste con el doctor?, puede ser algo grave –la siguió._

_-No tengo tiempo, esta semana tenemos una exposición muy importante, apenas me alcanza el tiempo para dormir –se llevó la mano a la sien y se la masajeó –ahora esta por empezarme un dolor en la cabeza –se quejó tomando su bolso._

_-Oye y si mejor te quedas y descansas, así mas tarde cuando te sientas mejor, vas al medico._

_-En serio no puedo. No te preocupes, lo mas probable es que sean cosas por mi edad, tal vez la menopausia, ni siquiera se presentó mi periodo –le platicó restándole importancia._

_-Mikoto, no seré una experta en eso pero…no crees que pueda ser algo mas, es decir, todos tus síntomas apuntan a otra cosa –señaló perspicaz._

_-¿Otra cosa? –la miró sin entender._

_-Bueno, tu sabes…un…embarazo –soltó despacio._

_La pelinegra rio con demasiado humor, pero después paró y se quedó pensativa. ¿A su edad todavía era posible un embarazo?, se preocupó un poco._

_-¿Crees que pueda ser posible? _

_-¿Por qué no?, eres joven, supongo que tu y mi padre…ahg, mejor me callo, no me hagas decirlo por favor, ya sabes a lo que me refiero._

_-Pero, es que, no creo que sea eso, bueno, nunca había sentido molestias de este tipo, con mis tres hijos las cosas fueron tan llevaderas, por eso es que estos síntomas me desconciertan –se veía confundida._

_-Mira, si como dices no puedes faltar a tu trabajo, tal vez puedas hacerte una prueba casera, solo para salir de dudas, cuando tengas mas tiempo libre, pues vas al doctor. Es mas, yo misma puedo comprártela, esta noche que regreses la haces y listo –sugirió para apoyarla._

_-Creo que es una buena idea, ¿en serio puedes hacerme ese favor Sakura? –sonrió nerviosa._

_-Claro, no hay problema._

_-Bien, entonces eso hacemos. Ahora me voy, estoy con el tiempo justo –le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida y se adelantó a la salida –ah, Sakura, por favor no menciones nada de esto a alguien si, primero quiero estar segura –pidió ya en la puerta._

_-No te preocupes, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo._

…

-Mi…madre… ¿embarazada? –su expresión era única, entre la incredulidad y la sorpresa.

-Bueno, solo es una posibilidad, así que no se lo digas a nadie –pidió seria.

-¡Pero, cómo es posible!, ¿mi padre y Mikoto-san tendrán un bebé? –gritó una voz escandalosa desde el pasillo.

-¡Idiota cállate! –se escuchó otra voz masculina.

-Sakura se dará cuenta, les dije que espiar era malo –habló ahora Hinata.

La pelirosa se levantó furica y abrió la puerta, Naruto, Itachi y Hinata la miraban con vergüenza y precaución.

-¡Esto es el colmo!, ¿estaban oyendo todo?

-No te enojes hermanita, solo queríamos saber si en verdad estabas embarazada –respondió el rubio levantando las manos en son de paz.

Suspiró cansada, ya que mas daba, ahora todos lo sabían, lo único que quedaba era pedirles discreción y esperar a que todo se aclarara.

.

.

.

No se podría decir que aparentaban muy bien no saber nada. Naruto y Sasuke estaban sentados en la sala supuestamente platicando; Hinata preparaba en la cocina una ensalada, aunque tenía mas de media hora tratando de picar un tomate; Itachi leía al revés un libro sobre economía en la biblioteca; Sakura estaba esperando junto con Mikoto el resultado de la prueba. Cada uno pendiente de sus cosas y al mismo tiempo pendiente de qué pasaría.

Cuando los tres minutos pertinentes pasaron, la mujer de ojos perlas suspiró y tomó el dispositivo, según leyeron, el signo positivo indicaría un embarazo.

-¿Qué pasó, cual es el resultado? –se acercó a ella.

-Todo parece indicar que…es…positivo –mencionó ausente.

-Mikoto… -no sabía si ella estaba contenta o no- puede haber fallado.

-Suelen ser efectivas en un 99% -comenzó a llorar.

-Mikoto no te pongas así…

-No…no te preocupes, estoy, estoy bien, lloro…lloro de felicidad, jamás esperé algo así, pero…me hace muy feliz –sonrió emocionada.

Sonrió junto con ella y la abrazó fuerte, solo imaginar lo contento que se pondría su padre comenzó a reír.

-Voy a tener un hermanito, ya no seré la pequeña –se separaron y suspiraron-. Tenemos que preparar todo, hay que decírselo a mi padre, y luego hacer una cita con tu médico.

-Si, lo sé, vaya, nunca creí vivir nuevamente un embarazo, y mas después de tanto tiempo. Seré madre otra vez –seguía ilusionada.

…

-No entiendo porque tuvimos que salir de la casa Sakura-chan, me hubiera gustado ver a mi padre cuando Mikoto le dé la noticia –señalaba el rubio llevándose una rebanada de pizza a la boca.

La pelirosa le propuso a Mikoto llevarse a los demás fuera de la casa para que ella pudiera hablar tranquilamente con su padre en la cena, a la oji perla le pareció buena idea, solo que no contaron con que los demás estarían interesados en estar también ahí.

-Si, y la cara de mi madre ante la reacción de Kakashi –participó ahora Itachi.

-Bueno, es que me pareció un momento intimo, no siempre tenemos que estar con ellos, en lo personal prefiero darles su espacio. Además, el día de hoy ya se entrometieron bastante –les recordó aun algo molesta.

Los cuatro bajaron el rostro algo avergonzados, seguro Sakura les inmortalizaría aquel bochornoso día.

-¿Qué les gustaría que fuera? –preguntó de pronto Hinata.

-Mn, siempre quise tener un hermanito, aparte de ti claro esta Sakura-chan –le aclaró ante esa mirada de asesina que le regaló- ya saben, para enseñarle todo lo que sé.

-Comer ramen no es una habilidad dobe –molestó el azabache sarcástico.

-Teme, eres un…

-Ya basta, dejen de discutir. Yo quisiera que fuera niña –aportó la de ojos jade.

-Si, así ya serían tres de ustedes contra tres de nosotros, ¿no? –intervino Itachi.

-No claro que no –contestó haciendo que la miraran interesados-. Si es niña, dejaran de celarnos y cuidarnos tanto a mi y a Hinata para cuidarla a ella, por fin seremos libres amiga –sonrió junto con la pelinegra que le asentía emocionada.

-Ay chicas, si de verdad quieren su libertad, tendrán que deshacerse de los lastres que tienen al lado –bromeó el pelilargo haciendo reír a Sakura y a Hinata.

-Hmp –los vio enojado Sasuke.

-Que graciosos –completó Naruto con el ceño fruncido.

.

.

.

-¿No vas a cenar? –cuestionó el oji azul a su mujer.

Desde que se sentaron a la mesa ella se veía nerviosa, no dejaba de jugar con la comida y mirar distraída hacia otro lado, seguro quería decirle algo pero no se animaba, dedujo al registrar su comportamiento. Además, los chicos no estaban en casa, lo cual le daba más motivos para sospechar.

-Si –respondió breve, tomando un sorbo de agua.

-¿Te pasa algo? –indagó interesado.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –lo miró preocupada, ¿ya sabría algo?

-Porque te ves nerviosa, pareciera que quieres decirme algo pero no te animas –contestó tranquilo.

-Pues, ahora que lo mencionas…Kakashi, ¿Qué piensas de los bebés? –decidió tantear primero el terreno.

-Son… ¿tiernos? –respondió no sabiendo muy bien de que iba aquella pregunta.

-Si, si, pero…no sé, mn…si tuviéramos uno en casa… ¿Qué dirías?

Él la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, sospechaba que eso llevaría a algo nada agradable.

-No…no me digas que… ¡lo sabía!, jamás debí dejar que tu hijo y mi princesita se volvieran novios –se puso de pie preocupado- ¿Cuántos meses tiene? –preguntó apresurado.

-¡Kakashi, Sakura no esta embarazada! –le aclaró rápidamente.

-¡Entonces Hinata!, siempre supe que Naruto haría alguna de las suyas, ahora serán padres a esta edad, no lo puedo creer, son unos inconscientes –se llevó las manos al rostro y respiró hondamente.

-Kakashi deja de hacer conjeturas y escúchame, antes de que pienses que se trata de Itachi y de Ino, te aclaro que la embarazada soy yo, y el padre pues obvio eres tú –se puso de pie encarándolo con desesperación.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, sus perlas se cristalizaron casi a punto de soltar el llanto, se acercó despacio y le acarició las mejillas dulcemente, sonrió sincero y le besó la comisura de los labios.

-Vamos a… ¿tener un hijo? –murmuró todavía sonriente, estaba mas que sorprendido.

-Falta que el médico me lo confirme pero…la prueba que me hice resultó positiva, y los síntomas, todo…todo indica que si –respondió mas tranquila.

-Mañana mismo vamos al doctor, a la hora que quieras, llamaré temprano a la empresa para dar solo unas indicaciones y te acompañaré.

Estaba muy entusiasmado, amaba a sus hijos, y también apreciaba y quería bastante a los de Mikoto, pero la noticia de uno mas, lo dejó feliz y bastante contento. Ella se le colgó animada, abrazándolo por los hombros, la reacción de su esposo acababa de eliminar los miedos que todavía tenía.

.

.

.

-¡Gemelos! –gritaron todos al unísono cuando sus padres les comunicaron las nuevas.

Después de regresar del ginecólogo, Kakashi y Mikoto hablaron con los chicos. El médico no solo les confirmó la noticia, sino que además les informó que no sería solo un bebé, serían dos.

-Eso…eso es…una gran sorpresa –sonrió la pelirosa abrazando a ambos.

-Madre, sé que como dice Sakura es una gran sorpresa, pero yo te veo demasiado relajada, ¿no estas nerviosa? –quiso saber el pelilargo.

-Lo estoy muchachos, a mi edad corro el doble de riesgos, pero mi doctor nos dijo que mientras siguiera sus indicaciones todo estaría bien –se apoyaba del peliplateado tomándolo de la mano.

-Vaya, será una gran obligación cuidar a dos recién nacidos –suspiró Naruto compadeciendo a su padre y a Mikoto.

-Así es, menos mal tenemos un niñero para cada día de la semana –respondió Kakashi tranquilo.

-¿Un niñero para cada día? –preguntó Hinata.

-Si –sonrió el oji azul mayor- ustedes se encargaran de cuidar a sus hermanos, con su ayuda Mikoto y yo no tendremos tanto problema. Ah, vaya, esto de ser padre nuevamente, cuando ya se tiene con quien compartir la responsabilidad es liberador –rio junto a la pelinegra.

-No pueden obligarnos a ser sus niñeros, además, el teme y yo estamos por entrar a la universidad, estaremos muy ocupados –quiso pretextar Naruto, Sasuke asintió dándole la razón.

-Vaya, pues entonces tendrán que esforzarse el doble –acotó Kakashi.

-Ja, eso crees padre, son sus hijos, así que son ustedes los que se harán cargo –se burló el rubio- ¿cierto teme?

-Hmp, cierto –apoyó el azabache.

.

.

.

.

_Un año más tarde._

-Pásame el talco teme –pidió retirando el pañal del mayor de los gemelos, Minato.

-Toma dobe –le entregó el bote apretándose las fosas nasales, esos niños con tan solo cinco meses parecía que arrojaban desechos nucleares.

-Ahora sigues tu Kaito –tomó al otro peliplateado de su cuna.

Minato y Kaito, era unos niños hermosos, ambos con ojos azules y cabello plata, eran tan idénticos, que solo podían diferenciarlos por su carácter, Minato era relajado y muy juguetón, mientras Kaito era mas serio y huraño, su personalidad se parecía bastante a la de Sasuke.

El parto tuvo sus momentos difíciles, pero Mikoto en todo momento estuvo atendida por los mejores especialistas. Las chicas se entristecieron un poco al saber que los bebés serían varones, pero apenas los conocieron se quedaron prendadas de ellos, los consentían y los cuidaban mucho, milagrosamente los gemelos se portaban mejor con ellas que con el rubio y el oji negro.

-Listo –le colocó el mameluco adecuadamente. Se había vuelto un experto, y cómo no, si él los cuidaba sin falta cada miércoles de la semana. A Sasuke le tocaba los jueves, Sakura los viernes, Hinata los Lunes, e Itachi los martes, Kakashi les cumplió la amenaza de volverlos niñeros, era eso o dejarlos sin recursos.

-Hmp, es hora de su siesta –buscó un cuento del estante.

Al rubio le fascinaba dormirlos contándoles historias.

-Hola, ¿podemos pasar? –entraron la pelirosa y la oji perla sonrientes.

-Adelante –se emocionó Naruto besando a Hinata. Desde que estaba en la universidad tenía menos tiempo para pasarlo a su lado, aun así, seguían tan enamorados como siempre.

-Hola Sasuke-kun –se acercó la de ojos jades plantándole un beso rápido al pelinegro. Tenían prohibido mostrarles a los menores escenas de adultos-. ¿Y cómo se han portado? –preguntó a su hermano.

-Bien, aunque han estado muy inquietos, mi padre no debió impedirme que les diera su paseo.

-Ja, y que esperabas, que te dejara sacar a Minato y a Kaito para que pudieran lucirse con las chicas y coquetear con ellas.

Ambos jóvenes rieron, recordaron una ocasión en la que al pasear a sus hermanos, mas de tres mujeres se les habían insinuado al acercarse a los carritos a ver a los bebés, lo malo fue que lo hicieron cuando la pelirosa y la pelinegra estaban también presentes, lo que causó que le contaran todo a Kakashi y él los amenazara con no volver a usar a sus retoños para conquistar mujeres en la calle.

-Que exagerada Sakura-chan –comentó Naruto tomando un cuento.

-Ni iras a leerles otra vez caperucita, ¿verdad? –preguntó Hinata con cara de desagrado.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?, les gusta –se defendió el oji azul.

-No, lo detestan –replicó de nuevo la oji perla.

-Ya que ustedes son unas expertas en esto de cuidar a los gemelos, ¿Por qué no cuentan entonces el cuento? –sugirió sentándose en la mecedora. Sasuke se recargó en la pared, y las chicas se miraron entre sí y asintieron.

-Bien, escuchen bien hermanos –comenzó la pelinegra- había una vez, una princesa de un largo cabello azulado, que estaba enclaustrada en una gran torr-…

-Aburrido –interrumpió Sasuke- ellos son niños, no quieren oír de princesas, cuando el dobe les cuenta la historia de caperucita se salta hasta la parte del lobo, les gusta escuchar como se come a la abuelita –soltó burlándose junto al rubio.

-Ja, ja, que gracioso Sasuke-kun. Bien, entonces yo les contaré una, escúchenla bien Minato y Kaito, esta historia tiene una gran moraleja. Trata de dos enormes bobos que eran amigos, uno de cabello amarillo llamado Naru, este era taaan distraído –alzó sus brazos exagerando la frase, los gemelos la miraban desde la cuna entretenidos- que no se daba cuenta como una dulce niña, la cual resultaba ser la hermana de su amigo, estaba enamorada de él, desde siempre, desde que lo conoció, así que la hacía sufrir a cada rato con su rechazo accidental. El otro bobo, era un chico de cabello negro, su nombre era Sasu –el azabache alzó la ceja expectante- que se creía príncipe, imaginaba que todas las mujeres tenían que enamorarse de él, su ego era así de enorme –señaló del suelo al techo, los chicos ya no estaban tan sonrientes, y Hinata no podía contener mas la risa- creía que nadie lo merecía, pero un día, se encontró con la valiente hermana de Naru, una niña de hermosos ojos verdes, a la cual osó hacer llorar, por un beso que vilmente le robó –"jamás lo superará", pensó Sasuke para sí-. Esta inteligente y hábil chica, a la cual llamaremos Saku, se alió con la que estaba enamorada del bobo rubio, Hina. Juntas hicieron un plan, un muy buen plan, para darles una lección a esos cabezas huecas y que no volvieran a lastimarlas. ¿Saben en qué consistía? –preguntó acercándose a los bebés.

-¿En qué? –respondieron interesados Sasuke y Naruto.

Por fin conocerían la historia, la verdad de cómo Hinata y Sakura habían llegado a ser novias, era algo que pretendían olvidar, pero cuando la pelirosa comenzó a narrar tremenda trama, la duda surgió como si hubiera sido ayer todo el calvario por el que pasaron cuando ellas fueron pareja, ¿en verdad habían estado enamoradas?, ¿o solo fue una típica confusión de adolescentes, una etapa?

-Pues fácil, una bruja mala les levantó una calumnia que ellas decidieron llevar a la realidad, era una mentira algo loca y hasta increíble, un mal entendido que al principio sonó desagradable, pero como Sasu y Naru eran taaaan bobos, lo creyeron –rio con ganas al ver la expresión de ambos.

-¡Lo sabía!. Todo ese tiempo nos engañaron –la señaló el azabache enfadado.

-Son unas muy malas personas, el teme y yo nos estrujamos el cerebro tratando de regresarlas al camino del bien y ustedes estaban jugando con nosotros –atacó Naruto.

-Si claro, nosotras somos las malas, no tiene nada de extraño que quisiéramos escapar de sus cuidados excesivos y sus imposiciones ridículas –respondió Sakura de lo mas tranquila.

-¡Son…son…teme diles algo! –calló derrotado el oji azul.

-Hmp –desvió la mirada dándose por vencido también.

Si las chicas no hubieran hecho aquella tontería, él probablemente no estaría al lado de su Sakura, y su hermana seguiría sufriendo en silencio por el amor del descuidado del rubio, sonrió sin que lo vieran, era el mejor plan que había escuchado en su vida. De esa forma, viendo a su pelirosa con nada menos que Hinata, su deseo y sus celos bulleron como llamas en el infierno, que lo quemaban vivo; cambió, todo por ella, para enamorarla y arrebatársela a la oji perla, lo mismo que Naruto, fueron unos bobos, como en la historia, pero ahora ambos estaban regenerados y todo el mérito era para esas dos chifladas que reían autosuficientes.

-Hola chicos, ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? –entraron Mikoto y Kakashi, ambos acercándose a las cunas y tomando cada uno a un bebé.

-Contándole una historia a los gemelos –respondió la pelinegra.

-Oh, con razón están tan interesados, ¿podemos escucharla también? –les cuestionó la señora de la casa.

-Por supuesto –respondió su tierna hija.

-Que bien, ¿y cómo se llama? –indagó Kakashi.

-Se llama…mn…ya sé…se llama, "la novia de mi hermana" –estalló en carcajadas abrazándose de Hinata.

La historia de sus vidas, la mejor y la que recordarían por siempre.

.

.

.

**Fin **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:'), hahaha, no lo puedo creer, estoy muy pero muy contenta de haber finalizado esta historia que en momentos se tornaba interminable. Espero que les haya gustado el final, no sé, lo terminé y me gustó de esta forma, algo ligero, espero que no quisieran bodas dobles, a Sakura con trillizos, ni nada así. **

**Pues que decirles, nada más que gracias, por leer, por comentar, por el apoyo que me dieron desde que publiqué el primer capitulo ya hace varios meses. Me gustaría que no porque esta historia termina, dejen de expresarme su opinión, igual esto es para los que lo leen después de tiempo de publicado, porque el fic seguirá rodando por aquí, eso espero.**

**A muchos de ustedes los reconozco y los tengo presentes porque siempre o la mayoría de las veces que actualizaba comentaban, a los que no, pues igual si quieren ahora pueden hacerlo. Nada mejor que sus opiniones o críticas para cambiar lo que este mal, o para dejar lo que les haya parecido bueno. **

**Por último, pues por ahí me preguntaban del epílogo, no sé si hacerlo, en lo personal no he pensado en eso, pero si lo piden o si algo se me ocurre pues claro que lo coloco. A los que leen otras de mis historias, no se desesperen, ando pasando por algunos baches creativos, pero ahí los leo pronto. Cuídense mucho, lo que necesiten aquí me tienen c:, en serio que millones de gracias por todo, un abrazo bien fuerte, seguimos leyéndonos!**


	37. Epílogo, parte I

**Naruto y personajes propiedad de M. Kishimoto**

**Sólo la trama de esta historia pertenece a mi autoría.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**La novia de mi hermana**

**.**

**.**

**Epílogo**

Parte I

.

.

.

Era una mañana perfecta, no tan fría, no tan soleada, mucho menos húmeda, simplemente perfecta. Tenía días dándole vuelta a aquel escabroso asunto inconcluso. Su compromiso con su pelirosa. Y es que llevar más de cuatro años de relación ya era digno de plasmarse en una placa conmemorativa. Estaba seguro que ambos necesitaban dar el siguiente paso, no es que le urgiera casarse, pero ciertamente vivir bajo el mismo techo que Kakashi y Naruto, que seguían tan sobreprotectores como siempre, y sumándole ahora a los otros guardianes de Minato y Kaito, apenas y podían escaparse para demostrarse su "dulce y puro amor".

– ¿Y esa sonrisa de pervertido teme?, ¿no estarás pensando en mi hermanita verdad? –escuchó el molesto tono chillante del oji azul.

–Hmp –borró aquella mueca que obviamente si se debía a sus pensamientos insanos por la de ojos verdes, y suspiró audiblemente, la misma preocupación volvió a instalársele en la cabeza.

– ¿Y ese suspiro? –se interesó el ya no tan distraído rubio.

–No es nada dobe –intentó cambiar de dirección la atención de su amigo.

–Bueno, si no es nada, entonces déjame a mi contarte lo que me pasa –se sentó frente a él, moviendo un poco la silla y mirándolo a los ojos–. Ahm…sabes teme, estos últimos días, no, estos últimos meses, bueno, desde hace años –balbuceaba nerviosamente.

–Basta dobe, deja de hacer eso –regañó sin mucha paciencia.

No toleraba cuando Naruto perdido en sus enredos, hablaba tanto sin llegar realmente al punto a discutir.

–Bueno ya. Valor Naruto, valor –cerró los ojos y exhaló pesadamente–, he pensado seriamente en pedirle a Hinata-chan que se case conmigo –soltó rápidamente, su tono seguro, no se perdió al ver a Sasuke arquear la ceja.

– ¿Y me lo dices a mí por qué…? –no podía causarle más indiferencia, a él qué rayos le importaba lo que Naruto hiciera con su hermana, desde hacía mucho su preocupación por ella desapareció, sabía que el dobe de su amigo la cuidaría bien, ahora la que a él le competía era Sakura.

–Rayos, eres un maldito insensible, te lo digo a ti porque eres mi mejor amigo, se supone que debes ayudarme. ¡No sé cómo pedírselo a Hinata, me he exprimido el cerebro ideando la manera, pero nada se me ocurre! –chilló desesperado.

–Hm, bien, pues díselo y ya –respondió tranquilo.

¿Por qué tanto lío?, Naruto la tenía fácil con su hermana, en cambio él es el que debería estar preocupado, Sakura era impredecible, a él sí que le apuraba cómo proponérselo a esa mota de cabellos rosados.

– ¿Díselo y ya?, ¡Díselo y ya!, ¿tú se lo dirías a Sakura y ya? –atacó molesto.

–No grites dobe, recuerda el lugar en el que estás, la universidad no es buena para este tipo de escándalos –reprendió juicioso, eran los únicos en el aula, pero aun así debían comportarse.

–Como sea, pero no respondiste, si le propusieras matrimonio a mi hermanita, ¿Cómo lo harías?

–Hmn, no te lo diré.

–Anda, teme cobarde, segundos antes decías que lo hiciera y ya, entonces muéstrame cómo –picó el orgullo de ese arrogante.

Inspeccionó la superficie que los rodeaba, ni una sola alma además de ellos dos, bueno, ¿por qué no hacerlo?, tal vez le serviría de práctica, después de todo era lo que él también quería hacer desde hace tiempo.

–Hmp, como sea –destensó su cuello y respiró hondamente–. No soy bueno para las palabras, creo que ya lo sabes ¿no?, soy mucho mejor para los actos –sonrió socarrón, el rubio se limitó a contener su coraje y seguir escuchando las palabras del soberbio Uchiha– pero, no puedo negar que desde hace mucho, desde que tengo uso de razón, tú siempre has ocupado mi mente. Sé que nuestro inicio tuvo grandes fallas, y todo por mi culpa, pero gracias a ti y a que supiste perdonarme, lo cual te agradeceré eternamente, podemos decir que nuestro amor es más fuerte que cualquier cosa. Aunque al principio pensé que Hinata era la mujer que tú querías, no me molesta haber tenido que sufrir esa decepción si ahora puedo tenerte a mi lado… –una sonrisa real se asomó por sus labios al imaginarse el rostro de Sakura, seguramente con esas palabras ella ya estaría llorando de emoción– quiero pedirte algo, que de hoy y para el resto de nuestras vidas, estés conmigo siempre, dejándome amarte y permitiéndome hacerte feliz… cásate conmigo –soltó como si fuera cualquier cosa.

– ¡Oh estúpido teme, vaya que has estado ensayando, casi me haces llorar! –admitió con los labios temblorosos.

Sasuke suspiró a su lado con paciencia, así era Naruto de ridículo, ni que se lo estuviera proponiendo a él, ¿Por qué diablos tenía que ponerse sentimental?. Escucharon un libro caer y enseguida voltearon a la entrada del salón, aterrados ambos, encontraron un par de ojos estupefactos mirando en su dirección.

–Ah…esto que has visto… –se levantó Naruto con la cara roja de vergüenza.

–Si repites una palabra date por muerto –gruñó el Uchiha antes de que el chico de lentes dijera algo.

– ¡Teme!, ¿qué no ves en la maldita posición en la que estamos?, todavía te atreves a amenazar –regañó con los labios apretados.

–Yo no…no diré nada –lanzó el chico acomodándose los anchos lentes sobre su respingona nariz.

–Gracias –sonrió el rubio.

–Porque estoy seguro que ustedes pagarán muy bien para que su pequeño secreto no se sepa, ¿verdad? –una risa perversa y ladina se dibujó en los labios del espía.

–Hijo de… –ladró el de ojos azules.

– ¡Atrápalo Naruto! –ordenó el azabache corriendo al mismo tiempo que su amigo.

Para su mala suerte, al tonto del rubio se le ocurrió cubrirle el paso cuando él salía disparado a la puerta, el impacto fue tal, que ambos terminaron estrellándose en el piso. La cabeza les daba vueltas y sus cuerpos resintieron el duro golpe, atontándose por algunos segundos, mismos que el fisgón utilizó para huir.

– ¡Quítate de encima dobe! –empujó el cuerpo de Naruto intentando llegar a la puerta.

– ¡Uchiha y Hatake son novios, y van a casarse!, ¡Sasuke se lo propuso a Naruto!

Los dos jóvenes se detuvieron petrificados, cada par de ojos apuntaba a ellos en aquel inmenso pasillo.

–Eso…eso no es…

– ¿Naruto-kun? –escuchó la voz sorprendida de Hinata a su espalda.

Giraron encontrándose con los rostros estupefactos tanto de la pelirosa como de la de cabellos negros.

–Sasuke, ¿qué significa eso de que le propusiste a Naruto matrimonio? –Sakura tenía una expresión de horror en su rostro.

–Hermanita, ese maldito cuatro ojos entendió todo mal, lo que el teme y yo estábamos haciendo era ensayar para declararnos ante ustedes. Hinata, yo quiero…yo deseo –se hincó frente a la de ojos perlas–, anhelo que te conviertas en mi esposa.

– ¡Ah! –Hinata abrió la boca sorprendida.

– ¿Sasuke? –las verdes gemas de Sakura lo observaban con expectación.

–Hmp, ya escuchaste al dobe, te vas a casar conmigo Sakura, ya lo decidí –sentenció cruzándose de brazos tranquilamente.

– ¡Ay Sasuke, eres tan romántico!, ¡Si, si y si!, si me quiero casar contigo –saltó a sus brazos abrazándolo fuertemente, mientras su amiga a su lado hacía lo mismo con Naruto.

El vitoreo de los demás alumnos hizo que se sonrojara de la vergüenza, era molesto, pero eso no le importó, lo único que llenaba sus sentidos en ese momento, era la respuesta afirmativa de su pelirosa, misma que lo inundó de felicidad.

_._

.

Ya en casa, Naruto y Sasuke compartían miradas cómplices, ambos habían acordado hablar con el resto de la familia durante la cena. Con Kakashi a la cabeza de la mesa, conversando acerca de un nuevo proyecto que le atraía mucho y en el cual quería incluir a Sakura _–_quien obviamente, estaba siguiendo los pasos de su exitoso padre en el mundo de la publicidad_–_, los demás escuchaban con atención.

Mikoto permanecía muy atenta a las palabras de su esposo, a su lado los gemelos jugueteaban con la comida, a sus casi cuatro años, eran unos verdaderos genios, además de unos insufribles. Itachi e Ino estaban de visita, como cada viernes de cena familiar. En el otro lado de la mesa, Sakura al lado de su padre, Sasuke, Hinata y Naruto.

– ¿Qué te parece princesita, te animas a dirigir conmigo la campaña? _–_finalizó sonriente el hombre de la casa.

–Por supuesto papi, aunque, tal vez no disponga de mucho tiempo ahora que tengo que preparar mi bo-

Un carraspeo la interrumpió, volteó desconcertada hacia Sasuke, él la miraba intensamente, claramente indicándole callar. Frunció el ceño contrariada, no le veía nada de malo compartir la noticia de su inminente matrimonio al resto de la familia.

–Déjame a mí Sakura –pidió adivinando las intenciones de Sakura de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

Él era el hombre, era su deber hablar con el padre de su novia de una manera seria y formal, claro que la teoría era una cosa y la práctica otra.

–Bueno, si tú quieres… –se alzó de hombros_._

–Dobe, empieza tú –le lanzó la pelota al rubio.

– ¿Yo?... ¿y yo por qué? –la cara de Naruto se puso pálida.

–Porque…porque…fue tu culpa que hiciéramos el ridículo en la universidad, me lo debes dobe.

–Pero…ah, ¡está bien! –suspiró resignado, Hinata apretó su mano para darle valor y le dedicó una sonrisa_–, _papá, Mikoto, familia…le he pedido a Hinata-chan que se case conmigo y…para mi inmensa alegría, ella aceptó.

Con los dedos de Hinata entrelazados con los suyos, y la mirada de su hermana dándole valor, no necesitó de nada más, ya no era un jovencito tonto y alocado, ahora era todo un hombre que pensaba formar una familia con la hermosa pelinegra que tenía a su lado.

– ¡Ah, hija muchas felicidades, a ti también Naruto! –Mikoto se levantó y acudió hasta ellos, dándoles un cálido abrazo.

– ¡Felicidades hermanita!, espero que sepas la suerte que tienes Naruto –fue el turno de itachi.

–Bien, si es lo que desean, tienen mi bendición, es una muy buena noticia –aportó Kakashi orgulloso de su primogénito.

–Que gusto por ambos, cuenten conmigo para lo que necesiten –animó Ino sonriente.

–Hermanito, me hace muy feliz verte dar un paso tan importante –Sakura lo envolvió con fuerza–, te quiero tanto, lo mejor es que estoy tranquila entregándote a mi mejor amiga, porque sé que Hinata sabrá cuidar de ti, te mereces eso y mucho más –le comentó en el oído, sus pupilas empañadas enternecieron inmensamente al rubio.

–Cuida de mi hermana dobe –se aproximó Sasuke, quien como pocas veces, le dio un sincero abrazo.

–Y tú de la mía teme.

– ¡Hay que brindar! –regresó Mikoto con una botella de champán.

Los gemelos se miraban entre sí con cara de molestia, fraguando su propio plan a la vez que los adultos llenaban sus copas.

– ¡Por otra nueva unión entre los Hatake y los Uchiha! –brindó Kakashi levantando la copa.

Los demás hicieron lo mismo, para posteriormente beber alegremente el líquido espumoso.

–Por cierto, Sakura y yo también nos vamos a casar –soltó Sasuke rápidamente, aprovechando que Kakashi estaba entretenido dando un nuevo sorbo–, ¡salud!. Que pasen buena noche, vámonos a dormir –tomó a la pelirosa de la mano conduciéndola a la salida.

– ¡Alto ahí! –ordenó Kakashi después que dejó de toser–…Sasuke, ¿dijiste algo? –preguntó tenso.

–Papi…Sasuke me pidió que me case con él, ¿no es maravilloso que tengamos dos bodas en puerta en lugar de sólo una? –intervino Sakura acercándose a su padre.

– ¡Mi vida, muchas felicidades! –Mikoto corrió a abrazar a su hijo–, estoy tan contenta por ti –le revolvió los alborotados cabellos con ternura, Sasuke se dejó hacer disfrutando de los cariños de su madre.

– ¡Bien hecho hermano!

– ¡Si Sasu, felicidades!, no pudiste encontrar una mujer más maravillosa que Sakura.

Hinata e Itachi se unieron al abrazo. Los cuatro miembros Uchiha disfrutaron de una cercanía que hacía años no compartían. Mikoto y Hinata lloraban felices, mientras Sasuke e Itachi se sonreían como cuando niños, sin resentimientos o celos de por medio.

–Hjmn, ¿así que tú y Sasuke?, no lo habría imaginado –Kakashi se pasó la mano por el mentón–, además, ¿Por qué la prisa?, son jóvenes, pueden esperar para comprometerse –sugirió inocentemente.

–Tenemos las mismas edades y el mismo tiempo de relación que Naruto y Hinata papi –aclaró Sakura con paciencia.

– ¿Si?, vaya, que distraído soy –se rascó la cabeza_–, _aun así, supongo que esperarán algunos cinco o diez años ¿no?, sería bonito tenerte en casa un poco más princesita –sus ojos de cachorro casi la convencieron.

–Bueno… _–_ante la expresión afligida de su padre no supo qué decir.

– ¡Kakashi!

El peliplateado observó a su esposa con cautela, Mikoto lo fulminaba con la mirada. Sabía que estaba siendo irracional, que Sasuke jamás dañaría a Sakura, y que ellos se amaban desde siempre. Sin embargo, desprenderse de su hija, de su hermosa y adorada princesa, a la cual seguía viendo como si se tratase de una pequeña e inocente niña, le partía el corazón en pedazos.

–Papi, no te pongas triste, tú nunca dejarás de ser mi Rey –se le colgó del cuello apretándolo con fuerza–, ni tú mi príncipe –invitó a Naruto, que sin pensarlo dos veces, acudió al lado de su padre y hermana.

–Supongo que no hay otra opción más que felicitarlos –asintió Kakashi serenamente_–_, y por supuesto, advertirte que si llegas a dañar a mi princesa te voy a descuartizar, querido hijo adoptivo –amenazó con sonrisa lobuna.

–Ay papi, no bromees –rió Sakura quitada de la pena, ajena al escalofrío que sacudió a Sasuke de la cabeza a los pies.

–Sigamos con la cena, hay tantas cosas que preparar, fijar la fecha, hacer la lista de invitados, ¿las bodas serán juntas? –investigó Mikoto con entusiasmo.

– ¡No! –respondieron Naruto y Sasuke.

– ¡Sí! –se escucharon a la vez Sakura y Hinata.

–Ni loco me caso junto con el teme, no dejaré que me quite protagonismo el día de mi boda –se cruzó de brazos infantilmente el rubio.

–Hmp, no pienso compartir el altar con más de un Hatake, con Sakura es suficiente –señaló Sasuke burlón.

–Pues yo si quiero que sea una boda doble, al lado de mi hermanito y de mi casi hermana Hinata –opinó Sakura.

–Yo igual, Naruto-kun, hermano, ¿podrían darnos ese gusto? –pidió la de ojos perlas.

–Tal vez la civil, pero no la religiosa. Yo quiero que ese sea tu día Hinata, y apuesto a que el teme piensa igual que yo.

–Así es –asintió Sasuke, quería que Sakura fuera la más hermosa ese día, la que resaltara sobre encima de todas las demás, incluida su hermana.

–Mn, bueno, está bien –consintieron ambas.

Estaban conscientes que sus prometidos tenían razón, y aunque a ellas no les importara más que llevarlos al altar y atarlos de por vida, les pareció un hermoso detalle que ellos se preocuparan por hacerlas sentir únicas el día de su boda.

–Mami, ya quiero el postre –se escuchó la aburrida voz de Kaito.

–Yo también, y me pones doble ración, el pastel de frutas es mi favorito –aportó Minato.

–Había olvidado que estaban aquí –Itachi se estiró sacudiéndoles el cabello a cada uno–, ¿Por qué no han felicitado a nuestros hermanos?

–Va, yo no quiero que Hinata se case con Naruto, ¿Por qué lo elegiste a él hermanita?, yo soy más guapo, y también soy tu hermano, mejor cásate conmigo –propuso inquieto.

–Si Sakura-chan, tú tampoco te cases con Sasuke, es gruñón y amargado, mejor cásate conmigo –le lanzó una mirada seria con aquellos resplandecientes ojos azules.

Las risas de los demás no se hicieron esperar, los gemelos adoraban a sus hermanas, y sentían cierta rivalidad y aversión por Naruto y Sasuke. Eran extremadamente listos, pero al ser tan pequeños e ingenuos, no entendían muy bien la relación complicada de la familia, sólo comprendían que tanto las chicas como los chicos eran sus hermanos.

–Mira quién lo dice, el niño sonrisitas –farfulló Sasuke, Kaito era igual de serio que él.

–Por supuesto que me casaría contigo Kaito, pero después quién haría feliz al pobre ogro de Sasuke, no te gustaría que me hiciera cargo de él y le enseñara a no ser tan amargado.

Corrió hasta su hermanito y lo cargó en brazos, el sonrojado niño se le prendió del cuello y la besó en la mejilla repetidas veces, era la única con la que se mostraba verdaderamente cariñoso.

–Mn, supongo que si –asintió por fin–, pero no dejarás de contarme cuentos y llevarme al parque, ¿verdad?

–Jamás, sabes que eres mi consentido –le susurró en el oído cuando el peliplateado le acomodó la cabeza en el hombro.

–Yo también necesito casarme con Naruto, Minato, sino, ¿Cómo se le quitará lo bobo? –fue el turno de Hinata de calmar al más vivaracho y travieso de sus hermanos.

– ¡Oye! –se quejó el rubio.

–Bueno, pero cuando sea un poco más listo, cómo yo, lo dejas y te casas conmigo –se acercó hasta ella y dejó que lo sentara en sus piernas.

–Por supuesto –rió alegre estrechándolo contra su pecho.

– ¿Quién lo iba a decir teme?, relegados a segundo plano por los mocosos sabelotodo.

–Hmp, hubieran sido niñas –renegó Sasuke sabiendo que en ese momento, su fama de amargado si era justificada.

.

.

Varios meses después, los chicos acababan de graduarse de la universidad. Haciendo honor a su eterna rivalidad, tenían en común la misma carrera, Arquitectura. Toda la familia estaba orgullosa de ellos, pues no creyeron verlos alcanzar el éxito en las mejores condiciones, finalizando con las más altas notas y contando ya con un lucrativo y prometedor empleo.

Ya casi todo estaba listo para las bodas, la civil que era en la cual ambas parejas estarían juntas, se llevaría a cabo dentro de un mes a partir de ese día. Los primeros en casarse por la vía religiosa serían Naruto y Hinata, dos semanas después, cuando ellos ya hubiesen regresado de su luna de miel, sería la de Sakura y Sasuke.

Las invitaciones habían sido repartidas, los sitios para los banquetes, reservados; y los vestidos de novia prácticamente terminados. Al sentir el nerviosismo de las chicas, Kakashi les regaló un viaje antes de la boda, quería que ellas se relajaran y disfrutaran de sus últimos días de libertad, compartiendo únicamente experiencias de amistad. Por lo tanto, Sasuke y Naruto se quedarían en casa, mientras ellas gozaban por varios lugares del mundo, durante tres semanas.

–Deja de dar vueltas teme –entró Naruto a la recamara del azabache sin llamar si quiera.

Sasuke ni se inmutó, toda su furia y su atención se fijaba en el hecho de que Sakura sería alejada de él por tres semanas. Además, esa noche, que debería ser ardiente entre ambos, antes de verla partir, ella estaría ocupada en su despedida de soltera junto a su hermana, su madre y las cotorras de sus amigas.

– ¿Qué quieres dobe? –continuó andando por la habitación, bastante irritado.

–Yo también estoy molesto con mi padre por mandarlas lejos, pero hay otra cosa que me inquieta más en este momento teme, y de la que tenemos que encargarnos –comentó preocupado.

Fue cuando Sasuke se percató por fin de las bolsas que traía el rubio en las manos.

– ¿Qué rayos es eso? –señaló los paquetes.

–Esto es lo que nos permitirá colarnos esta noche a la despedida de solteras de Hinata y Sakura-chan –respondió serio, acercándose a la cama con las bolsas.

Sasuke arqueó las cejas al ver a Naruto vaciar el contenido y esparcirlo por el colchón. Su boca se apretó con aversión, cerró las manos en puños para no ahorcar al irreverente imbécil que tenía enfrente.

–Ni se te ocurra contar conmigo para esta estupidez dobe, si quieres hacer el ridículo hazlo tú solo, jamás me rebajaré a esto –advirtió dándose la vuelta.

–Sabía que no te atreverías. Dices amar a mi hermana pero no lo demuestras. Quédate aquí, yo seguiré con mi plan, de ninguna manera dejaré que un tipo con tanga me arrebate a mi Hinata-chan –espetó Naruto tomando una de las prendas recién compradas.

– ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?, eres un paranoico, no hay peligro alguno esta noche, mi madre y las amigas de Sakura y de mi hermana, sólo irán a un bar a tomar tragos y a fingir que se divierten –aportó sereno.

– ¡Ja!, vaya que eres ingenuo teme. Escuché a Ino decirle a Mikoto, que les tenía una sorpresa a las chicas, una que era apta sólo para mujeres, conociendo a la alocada esposa de itachi, ¿tú que crees que será? –comenzó a desvestirse.

–Eso no significa que necesariamente se trate de hombres desnudos Naruto –su convicción comenzó a desaparecer.

–Como no estaba seguro, le llamé a Suigetsu, hice que sondeara a la perversa de Karin, ¿sabes lo que le confesó? –se aproximó hasta él ya sin camisa–, ¡que habían contratado a cuatro orangutanes musculosos que les bailarían a las chicas!, mira teme, si quieres quedarte aquí dando vueltas como un maldito felino enjaulado, por mí no hay problema. Pero no te quejes cuando el día de la boda, Sakura-chan te deje frente al altar con un NO en las narices y después corra hacia afuera, donde el musculoso stripper la estará esperando en su moto para desaparecer en el horizonte, eso sin contar como la manoseara esta noche –masculló regresando a los disfraces.

Sasuke se quedó masticando y deglutiendo las palabras de su cuñado y amigo, ¿¡Cómo se atrevían aquellas víboras a contratar strippers!?, él pensó que al estar su madre, aquella salida sería de inofensiva, sana e inocente diversión. De repente a su mente, acudieron imágenes aterradoras de un tipo vestido de policía desvistiéndose frente a su pelirosa, bailándole ardientemente, acariciando sus turgentes senos y restregándosele por detrás.

– ¡No! –gruñó regresando a la realidad.

–Por supuesto que no, esa es la actitud.

–Pero es que…esto –señaló con espanto hacia la cama–. Por qué no simplemente vamos y las sacamos de ahí –sugirió esperanzado en no seguir el plan del rubio.

–Ah claro, y que nos odien de por vida, se supone que confiamos en ellas, y lo hacemos, sólo tomaremos esta medida por si esos bárbaros se acercan más de lo debido.

–Es que…

–Ya teme, ¿vienes o no?, a mí tampoco me gusta, pero imaginarme a Hinata-chan divirtiéndose de lo lindo, bebiendo, riendo y besando a un tipo aceitoso de bronceado perfecto y sonrisa maliciosa, me da suficiente motivación –indicó seguro.

–Hmp, siendo así…yo quiero la peluca castaña –suspiró estremecido.

…

–Sabes teme, creo que hasta nos vemos bien –se echó para atrás la melena rojiza.

–Cállate dobe, estoy a dos pasos de lanzarte a la calle para que te arrolle un autobús –gruñó con las mejillas rojas.

–Ya, ya, será algo digno de contarles a nuestros nietos. Además, si te pones más rojo, vas a llamar la atención –indicó acercándose a la puerta del bar.

– ¿Más?, creo que nuestra altura ya es suficiente para que los demás se nos queden mirando –no retiró la mirada del piso, ¿Qué tal si lo reconocían?, pensó con horror.

–Hmn, velo por el lado amable, no fueron necesarios los tacones. Oye teme, jamás imaginé que te encontraría bonito –se le quedó mirando con desconcierto.

– ¡Maldito dobe!, deja de parlotear. Sólo ruega porque Sakura y Hinata no se den cuenta, porque si es así, te voy a arrancar la cabeza –amenazó gélidamente.

Al llegar a la puerta algunas mujeres permanecían conglomeradas en la entrada, como era noche de chicas, el bar estaría atestado únicamente por el sexo femenino, cosa que les tranquilizó. El guardia de la entrada los repasó con ojo crítico, prácticamente los barrió de pies a cabeza.

–Buenas noches, bienvenidas –sonrió coqueto.

–Ni lo sueñe, estamos comprometidas –aclaró Naruto con voz aguda.

Al entrar al lugar Sasuke se pegó más al rubio, estaba tan oscuro, que se animó a erguir la cabeza para así inspeccionar el local a profundidad. Enseguida distinguieron la pista y la barra, al igual que unas escaleras que llevaban a un segundo piso, más específicamente a la zona VIP, misma donde encontrarían a sus mujeres.

La música estridente les molestó, lo mismo que las destellantes luces que rebotaban por las superficies. Se abrieron paso rápidamente entre la multitud de chicas, las distraídas y divertidas mujeres ni siquiera les prestaron atención, todas se concentraban en bailar, reír y beber.

Subieron apurados hacia el segundo piso, al fondo, una puerta entreabierta llamó su atención. Se acercaron precavidos, deteniéndose de golpe en la entrada. Sakura, Hinata, Mikoto, Ino, Karin, Matsuri, y otras degeneradas más que se les habían unido en la universidad, estaban reunidas y acomodadas en cómodos y enormes sofás, a la espera del show. Algunos meseros se encargaban de llevarles bebidas y consentirlas con trato de reinas.

–Naruto no puedo continuar con esto –el pánico, la vergüenza y la inseguridad se apoderaron de él.

–Ya teme, no pasa nada, entremos y sentémonos lo más alejados posible –lo empujó por la espalda, abriéndose paso hasta la multitud.

Las mujeres continuaron platicando y riendo, ajenas a ellos. Se acomodaron cerca de la salida, en caso de que las cosas se pusieran feas, podían huir del lugar con rapidez.

–Bueno, bueno –se irguieron en sus lugares Ino y Karin, la música se detuvo de golpe y las luces bajaron de intensidad–. Les tenemos una sorpresa a las novias –la rubia se frotó las manos y sonrió ampliamente.

–Algo para que disfruten antes de que se aten al matrimonio –aportó la pelirroja con mirada pícara.

–Recuérdame decirle a mi hermano y a Suigetsu que les pongan un collar a sus mujeres –ladró Sasuke con resentimiento–, esas depravadas no pueden andar sueltas por las calles.

–Completamente de acuerdo contigo teme –murmuró Naruto atento a lo que acontecía en el centro.

– ¡Con ustedes, el espectáculo más caliente que hayan visto en sus vidas!, ¡los sexy boys! –gritaron las dos haciéndose a un lado y señalando hacia la entrada.

Sakura y Hinata se miraron entre sí, pensando lo mismo y temiendo que se tratara de lo que se estaban imaginando. Cuando la música resonó de nuevo, cuatro hombres disfrazados de bombero, policía, vaquero y hombre de la construcción –respectivamente–, entraron agitando sus musculosos cuerpos, dirigiéndose al enardecido grupo de mujeres gritonas.

Mikoto se llevó la mano a la boca, tratando de contener la sorpresa. Hinata se horrorizó al instante, poniéndose como tomate y desviando la mirada, el bombero se le colocó enfrente y comenzó a balancear sus caderas muy cerca de su rostro. Sakura no pudo contener la risa, aquello era una travesura muy divertida, el hombre con el disfraz de vaquero, se quitó su sombrero y se lo puso a ella en la cabeza, lo lució orgullosa mientras aplaudía y bailaba desde su lugar.

–Tranquilo dobe, aun no las han tocado –Sasuke apretó el brazo de Naruto manteniéndolo en su sitio.

– ¡Qué no estás viendo teme!, ¡el desgraciado bombero le está restregando a mi Hinata-chan su…! –gruñó conteniendo la ira.

–Espera un poco, solo un poco –aconsejó rechinando los dientes, Sakura no debería estar tan contenta, agitándose y riéndose como si aquello estuviera bien.

– ¿Esperar a qué?, ¿a que la tumbe en el suelo y…? ¡argh! –golpeó la mesita que tenía enfrente–. ¡Por supuesto que no! –se levantó alterado, conduciéndose al bombero atrevido.

– ¡Dobe, dobe! –Sasuke maldijo y se puso de pie, manteniéndose alejado pero en alerta, por si los golpes se desataban.

Naruto transpiraba furia, con el cuerpo rígido y el rostro enardecido, llegó al foco del nefasto espectáculo y se preparó para moler a puñetazos a los degenerados que ya se desvestían.

–Oye –golpeó el hombro del bombero.

El muchacho de mirada café y cabello oscuro volteó alegre, hizo una reverencia ante él y se acercó bastante sonriente…demasiado sonriente.

¿Pero qué?… ¿Por qué ese estúpido bombero lo recorría de arriba abajo con sus degenerados ojos?

– ¿Quieres que te dedique un baile bonita? –preguntó atrayéndolo por la cintura, comenzando a bailar con movimientos cadenciosos y bastante sensuales.

"Ay no", pensó Sasuke. Naruto era un idiota, y él también, por un momento se habían olvidado de cómo se veían en esos instantes.

– ¿Quién es esa pelirroja que te quitó al bombero de encima? –preguntó Sakura intentando reconocer a la hermosa y alta mujer que era asediada por el stripper.

–No…no lo sé, pero su cara me parece muy familiar.

Hinata se concentró en la chica en cuestión. Traía puesto un vestido morado algo holgado y largo, sus piernas eran tonificadas y bronceadas, lo que indicaba que estaba en forma. Era alta, muy alta, casi del tamaño del hombre con el que se rehusaba a bailar. El cabello largo, lacio y muy brillante, de un rojo espectacular. Su maquillaje era prácticamente nulo, aun así, sus hermosos ojos azules y sus enormes pestañas claras, resaltaban dándole una apariencia angelical.

–No quiero bailar contigo –argumentó con voz aguda, recordando su personaje–, pero tampoco quiero que bailes con mi Hinata-chan –murmuró metiendo las manos entre el bombero y él.

No quería tocarlo ni con un palo de tres metros, pero el confianzudo tipo parecía un maldito pulpo, lanzando sus asquerosos tentáculos hacia todos lados, intentando manosearlo.

– ¡Sasukina! –blandió las manos llamando a Sasuke para que lo sacara del problema.

"Tsk, estúpido Naruto", exhaló hondamente, no le quedaba más opción que acudir al rescate del baka de su cuñado. Suponía que con su cara de pocos amigos y su aura asesina, esos bastardos no intentarían hacer lo mismo que con el rubio. Traducción: acercársele.

–A ella no le gusta bailar. Gracias –jaló la mano de Naruto, arrancándolo prácticamente, del tipo lascivo que lo tenía acorralado.

–Oye, ¿y esa quién es? –Sakura observó contrariada a la nueva chica que apareció junto a la pelirroja.

Hermosa era poco decir, sus facciones tan perfectas y delicadas, le dieron un poco de envidia. Era igual de alta que la otra, vestía unos pantalones sueltos negros, y una blusa roja, encima una chaqueta ajustada del mismo color del pantalón. El cabello castaño con reflejos dorados caía en ondas por toda su espalda, sus labios apenas resaltados por el brillo labial, sus pestañas oscuras y tupidas enmarcaban unos profundos y dominantes ojos negros.

–Vamos nena, para ti también tengo un regalo.

Sasuke casi se vomitó cuando el asqueroso hombre le acarició la mejilla. Logró domar el contenido estomacal que le subió por la garganta, y manoteó para alejar a Mister: no acepto un no por respuesta. El chico se alzó de hombros entendiendo por fin que no era atractivo para _ellas_.

Al arrastrar a Naruto fuera de aquel pandemónium, no pudo evitar mirar en dirección a su pelirosa, Sakura lo miraba fijamente, intentando reconocerlo. A punto estuvo de salir de ahí bien librado, para su mala suerte, el vaquero tomó a su mujer de la mano y la puso de pie, un pésimo movimiento, ya que, cegado por la ira, de verla no poner un mínimo de resistencia ante ese abusivo, se dejó ir contra ellos.

–No se supone que tengas que disfrutar tanto de esto, menos si te vas a casar. Dime, ¿tu prometido sabe que bailas con extraños cuando él no te ve? –la cogió por el brazo y se enfrentó a ella.

– ¿Disculpa?, ¡pero con qué derecho ahh-…! –Sakura y Mikoto jadearon impresionadas.

Sasuke maldijo de nuevo ¿qué no se suponía que el idiota era Naruto?. Obviamente al chocar con su mirada, su prometida lo había reconocido, y qué decir de su madre, era claro que a su progenitora le bastó echarle un vistazo de cerca, para saber que se trataba de él.

– Sa…Sa… ¡Sasuke-kun! –gritó alarmada la pelirosa–, ¿¡Sasuke-kun qué demonios haces aquí, y vestido así!?

Todo el relajo alrededor, se silenció de inmediato. Las mujeres dejaron de reír y de beber, los hombres paralizaron su baile, los meseros se quedaron a medio camino de entregar más tragos, su madre y su hermana perdieron su color, hasta la música paró de sonar.

–Si tú estás aquí Sasu… –la mirada de Hinata se dirigió a la pelirroja que se escondía tras su hermano– ¿Naruto-kun?

–Hi…Hinata…hola Hinata-chan –Naruto sonrió temeroso mientras levantaba su mano a forma de saludo.

– ¡Esto es el colmo!, ¿vinieron a vigilarnos? –la indignación de Sakura era casi palpable.

– ¿Cómo crees hermanita…? –el balbuceo de Naruto se silenció por las palabras de Sasuke.

–Por supuesto, y no estábamos equivocados en hacerlo, mírate, mírense ambas –condenó perdiendo los estribos–, apenas les damos un minuto a solas, y se dejan manosear por cualquiera. Me han decepcionado, hasta tu madre –su enojo estalló en todas direcciones.

Le dolía que Sakura estuviese tan divertida la noche antes de irse de viaje, ella debió estar igual de triste y desesperada que él por la inminente separación, pero no. Su disque fiel y enamorada novia, disfrutaba de lo lindo con aquellos idiotas y con las solapadoras de sus amigas, sin importarle que pronto se apartarían durante casi un mes.

–Te estás pasando Sasuke –le advirtió Sakura roja de ira.

–Hermanita, Sasuke, calmémonos todos quieren…

– ¿Tú piensas igual que mi hermano, Naruto? –preguntó Hinata con voz sombría, no parecía una pregunta, el rubio sospechó que su prometida tenía la certeza de que no confiaba en ella–, y antes de que me mientas…a Sasuke nunca se le ocurriría la ridícula idea de vestirse así para espiar a Sakura, él simplemente la habría sacado de aquí a empujones –señaló con seriedad.

–Si Hinata-chan, fue mi idea… –aceptó con culpa–, pero…en nuestra defensa, debo decir que teníamos razón para-…

–Cállate Naruto, cállate ya –Sakura se les plantó enfrente–. Les voy a decir lo que haremos. Se van a dar la vuelta y se van a disculpar con nuestras amigas por haber arruinado la noche, después, se van a ir por donde vinieron y nos esperarán en la casa, ahí, nos explicarán las estúpidas razones que tuvieron para actuar como idiotas esta noche…y si a nosotras, nos queda algo de paciencia y amor por ustedes, los perdonaremos y esto quedara olvidado. Ahora, tienen diez segundos para hacer precisamente lo que les he indicado sin poner ninguna objeción –los retó con la mirada a que la desobedecieran.

–Muchachas, sentimos haberlas-… –el rubio se quedó a medias de nuevo, la respuesta que Sasuke dejó salir, le impidió terminar su disculpa.

– ¿Y si no quiero hacerlo a tu modo?

–Teme…mejor ya vámonos…

– ¿Es enserio Sasuke? –preguntó Sakura en un suspiro.

–Muy enserio –respondió fríamente.

–Entonces…creo que me apresuré al aceptar casarme contigo –lo miró directamente–. Siempre has sido posesivo y celoso, y yo…he soportado tu actitud dominante durante todos estos años, porque te amo, pero hoy has llegado al límite de lo que puedo tolerar. No estaba coqueteando con los muchachos, ellos simplemente hacían su trabajo, porque si no lo sabias, a ellos se les paga por bailar y crear este ambiente de fiesta. Nunca hubiera permitido que me manosearan, como tú tan desagradablemente has sugerido. ¿¡Es que en estos cuatro años, no te he demostrado que eres el único para mí!? –su voz se quebró y apenas pudo tragarse un sollozo–. ¿No me he puesto de tu parte siempre?, ¿Cuántos amigos varones tengo?... ¿alguna vez te reclamé lo mujeriego que fuiste?... ¡Yo sí tendría motivos para desconfiar de ti!, ¡yo si podría vigilarte y espiarte para comprobar que no me engañes!

Sakura intentó por todos los medios controlarse, ni en sus peores pesadillas se habría imaginado estar montando tremendo espectáculo frente a todas sus amigas y a varios desconocidos, pero Sasuke no le había dejado otra salida. Parpadeó rápidamente para controlar las lágrimas, algo inútil ya que su rostro estaba empapado por el llanto silencioso que se le escapaba. Mikoto apretó su hombro dándole fuerzas, Hinata asentía a su lado, era seguro que su amiga estaba muy de acuerdo con ella.

–Y dime, ¿acaso lo he hecho?, ¿te controlo las salidas?, ¿te prohíbo que hables con otras mujeres?…tú eres mi pasado Sasuke, eres mi presente…y yo… –se mordió los labios intentando detener un estremecimiento–, yo quería que también fueras mi futuro –susurró muy cerca de él, asegurándose que únicamente Sasuke la escuchara–, pero ya no estoy tan convencida de quererlo…

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron sorprendidos, de todas las veces que ellos pelearon a lo largo de la relación, esta era la única que le parecía realmente posible que detonara en una total y completa ruptura. La confesión de Sakura fue brutal, ¿Cómo había sido tan ciego de no ver lo que sucedía?, ella tenia tanta razón. Quería disculparse, hincarse y pedirle perdón por haber sido un desconfiado inseguro durante tanto tiempo, pero intuía que no seria suficiente. Las palabras ya no bastarían para que Sakura se quedara a su lado, tenía que mostrarle con hechos lo dispuesto que estaba a cambiar.

Abrió la boca para prometerle justamente eso. La mirada cansada de Sakura lo frenó en seco, ella no lo iba a escuchar ahora. Con un simple movimiento de cabeza le señaló la salida. Asintió derrotado y se dio la vuelta sin mirar a nadie mas. Al abrirse paso hacia la calle, sentía la presencia de Naruto justo detrás de él. Su amigo se mantuvo callado todo el camino de vuelta a casa.

Al encerrarse en su habitación, se desvistió de inmediato, necesitaba deshacerse de aquel ridículo disfraz. Si tan solo las malas acciones fuesen tan fáciles de eliminar como aquellas prendas, pensó abatido. Su relación con Sakura pendía de un hilo. Disponía un mes para arreglar el desastre, sin embargo, no tenía idea de por dónde comenzar. Lo único que era claro en ese momento, es que no podía seguir actuando de la misma forma inmadura y egoísta, de hacerlo, perdería lo mas importante de su vida, a Sakura.

"Un mes…cuatro semanas…veintiocho días…", ¿podría lograrlo?. Cambiar. Mejorar. Tenía que. Debía de. Ser el esposo que su Sakura merecía.

.

.

.

.

**Años han pasado desde que finalizó este fic, y sí, apenas cumpliendo con el epílogo.**

**Tal vez ya ni se acordaban de esta deuda pendiente, hehe. Pero yo si, y tener esto inconcluso, estaba acabando conmigo.**

**Me tardé mucho, pues porque no lograba aterrizar bien lo que quería plasmar aquí. Empecé con otra idea, luego la cambié, después fui dándole otro giro, en fin, en esto es en lo que desembocó. Ya saben, un poco de humor que no puede faltar, y algo de drama para darle mas emoción. Lo dividí, para hacerlos sufrir (mas!, dirán ustedes, haha), no se crean, pero no quería hacer un súper capítulo que los bombardeara con infinidad de eventos, que en conclusión no disfrutaran. Mejor así, masticarlo por partes, además, la segunda parte ya está, con la motivación que me llegó por el final del manga, la terminé en un ratito, pero la colocaré mañana o pasado, ya saben pa darle mas ambiente de suspenso…hehe.**

**Díganme**** por fa si valió la pena la espera, o si les dio igual =(, si es así, no sean tan duros, soy de corazón frágil =´(. Haha, na, en serio, ojalá comenten qué tal les ha parecido.**

**Por otro lado, final de Naruto, YAY!, imposible de creer verdad?, nunca dejé de rogar por que se volviera realidad el sueño SasuSaku, y creo que alguien con influencias me escuchó, en serio les juró que ese fue mi deseo de cumpleaños (así o mas traumada), me alegra enormemente que se me cumpliera. Un urra! a todos los que amamos ese perfecto desenlace...en fin, ya seguiremos hablando de eso. Este epílogo es mi pequeña contribución para la gran celebración de la canonización (válgame, ya hasta hice rima =P).**

**En otro orden de ideas. No saben lo grato que es, el que continúen llegando sus alertas y sus reviews en este fic, me hace sentir muy bonito. Recuerdo los buenos tiempos en los que actualizaba casi a diario =$, ¿Dónde quedo esa mujer trabajadora?, no lo sé. En fin, gracias, muchísimas gracias por seguir con el apoyo. Les mando mi agradecimiento eterno.**

**OK, para no seguir con el discurso, porque de seguro en la siguiente parte también me voy a dejar ir con el monólogo. Me despido de una vez. **

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo. Un súper saludo. Mis mejores deseos, y por supuesto, la recomendación de que se cuiden mucho. Nos leemos pronto.**

**EL SASUSAKU ES REAL!, YEAH..**


	38. Epílogo, parte II

**Naruto y personajes propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Sólo la trama de esta historia pertenece a mi autoría.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**La novia de mi hermana**

.

.

**Epílogo**

Parte II

.

.

.

Tendidas en la arena, bajo la sombra de una gran sombrilla de múltiples colores, escuchando las olas del mar cristalino mecerse contra las rocas cercanas, bebiendo una piña colada, observando a los pocos niños construir castillos en la arena y, mirando a las personas pasearse despreocupadamente por la extensa playa...Sakura y Hinata no podrían ser mas infelices.

Aquellas dos semanas que llevaban viajando, parecían una condena insufrible, una maldición que solo les acarreaba dolor y desesperación. Durante catorce días, habían atravesado por varios estados de ánimo. Comenzando por el enojo y la ira inicial, pasando por el miedo, la ansiedad y la frustración, hasta ahora, la desesperanza y la aceptación de la derrota y fin de su relación de cuñadas.

– ¿Lo extrañas verdad? –por fin Hinata exteriorizó la duda que permanecía latente en su mente.

Sakura era una mujer muy fuerte y, al igual que ella, se negaba a mostrar los sentimientos que la carcomían desde que iniciaron su "escapada de amigas". No es que no confiaran la una en la otra, Dios sabía que ellas eran incondicionales y que su amistad era a prueba de balas. Simplemente, habían intentado no darle importancia al asunto de sus prometidos, dicho de otro modo, ignorar la pelea que habían tenido antes de partir con Sasuke y Naruto.

Hinata suspiró, por su parte, apenas y había podido decirle unas palabras a Naruto. Unas frases triviales sin significado ni emoción. Un patético adiós, que más bien, le pareció una fría huida por su parte. Aunque, en comparación con Sakura, quien ni siquiera quiso ver a Sasuke, su despedida con Naruto, era un _triunfo para el amor_.

Pero ya no podían evitarlo más, seguir con esa actitud de _no pasa nada, _sería como ignorar un elefante en una habitación.

– ¿Por qué no lo llamas? –cuestionó mirándola directamente.

– ¿Por qué no llamas tú a Naruto? –debatió dando un sorbo a su bebida.

Tras las gafas de sol, su mirada parecía imperturbable. Hinata sabía que Sakura no fingía desinterés, más bien, estaba concentrada en sus propios pensamientos.

–He querido hacerlo –admitió con anhelo–. Pero…

– ¿Qué te detiene? –su invariable tono de voz, la hacía sentir culpable.

¿Cómo podía estar pensando en reconciliarse con Naruto, cuando su mejor amiga estaba tan mal por Sasuke?

–Pues…

–Soy yo, ¿cierto?. ¿No quieres restregarme tu felicidad?

–Sakura…

–Haz lo que tengas que hacer Hinata –se puso de pie y le ofreció una sonrisa cálida–. El que yo tenga un desacuerdo –hizo una mueca ante la absurda palabra– con Sasuke-kun, no quiere decir que tú tengas que mantenerte igual con mi hermano. Está bien que prácticamente empezamos nuestros noviazgos con ellos al mismo tiempo, pero…mis problemas no son los mismos que los tuyos.

–Ambos desconfiaron de nosotras –argumentó rápidamente.

–Sí, pero a diferencia de mí, tú no estás tan cansada de la actitud de Naruto –comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

– ¿Ya no…ya no amas a mi hermano? –tragó con dificultad.

–Claro que sí, solo que…no sé si esta vez el amor sea suficiente Hinata. Mira, llama a Naruto y dile todo lo que has querido decirle desde que llegamos, te sentirás mejor, y yo también –confesó sinceramente.

– ¿Tú llamarás a Sasuke?

–Quién sabe, tal vez –sonrió de nuevo dándose la vuelta.

Hinata agachó la cabeza, a veces no era bueno conocer tan bien a una persona, porque podías darte cuenta de cosas que no querías saber...como en ese momento. Negó despacio y miró al mar, Sakura acababa de contarle una gran mentira.

.

.

.

Sakura se concentró en caminar por la playa durante un buen rato, tanto era su ensimismamiento, que no tenía idea de cuantos minutos habían transcurrido, quizá un par de horas, ya que la luna y las estrellas enmarcaban el oscuro cielo.

Por fin, no pudo continuar fingiendo y se dejó caer en la arena ya sin fuerzas. Nadie la veía, Hinata estaría en la habitación del hotel, probablemente reconciliándose con Naruto. Las pocas personas que paseaban por allí, no reparaban en ella.

El inquieto mar se asemejaba mucho a sus turbulentas maquinaciones. Se sentía completamente confundida, a pesar del comportamiento de Sasuke, su amor por él no había disminuido ni un gramo, mas increíble todavía, lo amaba más cada día. ¿Por qué no podía ver eso su celoso e inseguro novio?, ¿Qué otra cosa le faltaba por hacer, para que él dejara de lado ese comportamiento receloso y posesivo?.

Recordó sin mucha dificultad los principios de su noviazgo, si bien ella y Hinata mintieron con respecto a la relación de novias que tuvieron, parecía que eso estaba superado, que Sasuke había aprendido a confiar en ella y en la sinceridad de sus sentimientos. Quería llamarlo, con todas sus fuerzas, pedirle que olvidaran todo, que empezaran de nuevo, pero…si seguía permitiendo y reforzando ese comportamiento en él, ¿A dónde irían a parar?

Ella era el primer amor de su vida, él se lo repetía cada vez que podía, y él era el suyo, se había entregado a Sasuke tanto física como emocionalmente. ¿Sería ese el problema?, ¿Qué no conocían nada más?, ¿era un amor inmaduro e infantil?, ¿un romance de fantasía, simplemente una absurda idealización de lo que era una relación?. Entre los celos de Sasuke, y la capacidad infinita de ella de perdonarle todo, no salían del mismo punto muerto.

Pero entonces, ¿Qué hacer?. No concebía la vida sin él. Sacó el celular del bolso, contemplando como tantas veces en esos días, el número que se moría por marcar. ¿Qué le diría él?, ¿se disculparía, seguiría con la misma actitud?, peor todavía, ¿le explicaría que lo mejor sería acabar con la relación?. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, reprimiendo el impulso de llamarlo y terminar de una vez por todas con tantas dudas.

Desvió la vista hacia el cielo, intentando descubrir en aquella inmensidad de constelaciones, el valor para encontrar su voz. De pronto, trayéndola de nuevo a la tierra, el aparato vibró entre sus manos, cayéndosele y terminando en la arena. Lo recuperó con torpeza, y se lo llevó al oído contestando inmediatamente, podría ser su padre, que la llamaba prácticamente a diario.

–Diga –respondió apresurada.

–_Sakura_ –la piel se le erizó al instante, ahogó un gemido de sorpresa y se concentró en respirar profundamente.

–Sasuke –susurró sin saber si él fue capaz de escucharla.

–_Yo…no quiero molestar…_

–No. No te preocupes, no estoy particularmente ocupada en estos momentos –explicó limpiando las silenciosas lágrimas que le corrían por las mejillas.

–_Hinata llamó a Naruto_ –comentó sereno.

–Me alegra. Ellos necesitaban hablar –se mordió la lengua para no gritarle cuanto lo necesitaba a su lado.

–_Si…_ –un extraño silencio embargó la línea–. _Parece que mi hermana va a volver mañana temprano, no quieren continuar separados._

–Oh –no se lo esperaba, pero tampoco le sorprendía, si por ella fuera, también se montaría en el próximo vuelo con destino a sus brazos.

–_Yo…no quisiera que te quedaras sola_ –murmuró tenso.

–No veo cual sea el problema, soy una mujer adulta capaz de cuidarse a sí misma –no quería ser majadera, pero intuía el motivo de esa llamada, otra vez su posesividad y su necesidad de mantenerla controlada.

–_No me mal entiendas, ya lo sé. Simplemente, será menos divertido para ti, el viaje no tendrá mucho sentido si no tienes con quien compartirlo y distraerte_ –se explicó sincero.

–Tal vez vuelva con ella –Sasuke tenía razón, sin Hinata a su lado, la estancia en la playa se volvería peor de lo que ya era.

–_No tienes por qué interrumpir tus vacaciones, además, te han hecho bien, te ves muy hermosa con la piel bronceada._

–Gracias…espera- –se puso tensa y su corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente–, ¿Por qué dices que me veo hermosa? –su voz se rompió al imaginarse su respuesta.

–_Yo…me preguntaba si sería posible que…Sakura, ¿te importaría compartir conmigo los días que te quedan aquí?_

Dejó caer el teléfono y se llevó las manos al rostro, aun sin girarse, sabía que él estaba detrás de ella, su presencia era tan abrumadora, que podía sentirlo allí con ella, ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes?

–Sakura…

Sasuke se agachó frente a ella, quedando a su altura. Sin mucha ceremonia le cogió las muñecas y se las retiró cuidadosamente de la cara, necesitaba contemplarla, ver en sus ojos que estaba tan feliz de verle así como él a ella.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? –cuestionó perdiéndose en sus hermosos ojos negros.

–En serio necesitas que te responda eso –evitó revelar claramente.

–Supongo que los mismos días que yo. ¿Lo has hecho para mantenerme vigilada?

–No –negó tajante–. Sencillamente quería estar cerca de ti, aunque tú no lo supieras –explicó sincero.

Tenerlo frente a ella le parecía irreal. Minutos atrás deseaba que Sasuke estuviese a su lado, y ahora, aquel deseo se le concedía. Contenerse de saltarle encima, llenarlo de besos y gritarle que lo amaba, le suponía un esfuerzo imposible. Él debió de leerlo en su expresión, porque sin esperar más tiempo, se acercó y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

–Sasuke, yo…

–Shh. Dame una última oportunidad. Concédeme estos días para mostrarte que soy capaz de cambiar –prometió manteniéndola en un abrazo apretado.

–No quiero que cambies, sólo que confíes en mí, que te olvides de esos celos infundados…

–Yo, más que celoso, estaba decepcionado –confesó acariciando su cabello.

– ¿Por qué?, no fue mi culpa que Ino y Karin nos prepararan esa sorpresa…

–No me decepcionó lo de los hombres desvistiéndose –comentó entre dientes–. Fue el hecho de que a ti no te importara irte durante todo un mes y alejarte de mí. Esa noche yo quería pasarla contigo, despedirnos…bien –desvió la mirada avergonzado–, preferiste irte con tus amigas de fiesta. Soy un egoísta…

–Soy yo la desconsiderada Sasuke-kun, tienes razón, debí quedarme esa noche contigo y… –acarició sus mejillas, atrayendo de nuevo su mirada– despedirnos…

–Tienes derecho a divertirte, me ha tomado tiempo descubrirlo, pero tu vida no gira alrededor de la mía. Te aseguro que no volveré a cometer ese error Sakura, por eso te pido estos días, para demostrarte que puedo darte lo que mereces. Aunque, si lo que deseas es que te deje tu espacio y me desaparezca, también lo haré. Si quieres suspender la boda y pensártelo mejor, yo…respetaré eso –comentó ocultando el miedo que esa posibilidad le generaba.

–No quiero nada de eso, he tenido suficiente espacio, estos días sin ti han sido los peores. Sasuke, mi vida no gira alrededor de la tuya, pero indudablemente estoy entrelazada contigo, te amo tanto, no quiero separarme de ti, no es egoísta querer estar con la persona que uno más ama en el mundo, mientras esta quiera lo mismo –sonrió aliviada.

Sasuke no dejó pasar un segundo más, la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó desesperado. Había pensado que no volvería a tocarla nunca más, que Sakura no lo perdonaría, que ni siquiera lo escucharía, pero las palabras que acababa de decirle, le regresaron el alma al cuerpo. Ella todavía quería casarse con él.

El beso de Sasuke era como un rayo que llenó de energía su cuerpo. Todas sus terminaciones nerviosas cobraron vida en ese instante. La certeza del amor que él le profesaba, barría todas sus dudas.

–Desde que te conocí, no ha existido nadie para mí Sakura. A mis escasos siete años, lograste apoderarte de mi mente, de mi alma –tomó la mano de su pelirosa y la colocó en su pecho, cerca del corazón–, de mí. Todo en lo que podía pensar, era en llamar la atención de la hermosa hermanita de mi mejor amigo…ya fuese por las buenas, o por las malas. Siento haber sido un idiota durante tanto tiempo, nunca supe cómo expresarte mis sentimientos, es más, ya desde niña te hacía llorar.

–Sasuke… –sonrió enternecida.

–Esas mujeres, eran un cobarde escape. Me repetía que si tú no me querías, ya encontraría quien lo hiciera. Pero no te superaba, seguía esperanzado en que algún día me miraras como yo a ti…por eso cuando por fin lo hiciste, me fue imposible creerlo. Aun hoy, sigo pensando que en cualquier momento me dirás que no te merezco, que eres demasiado para mí, y sabes qué, tendrías toda la razón…

–Yo te amo –reiteró emocionada.

–Sé cuál será tu respuesta, pero esta vez quiero hacerlo como se debe. Sakura… –se acomodó frente a ella quedando reverencialmente de rodillas– quisiera compartir el resto de mi vida contigo, cuidarte…adorarte…consentirte, darte todo lo que soy y más…amarte hasta siempre, ¿me dejarías Sakura?... ¿te casarías conmigo? –sacó de su bolsillo un hermoso anillo de oro blanco, la piedra central era una esmeralda enorme, con diamantes pequeños a su alrededor.

– ¡Por supuesto que sí! –se le lanzó encima después de que él le colocara la argolla.

Ambos cayeron sobre la arena, el cuerpo de Sasuke amortiguando el suyo. Ahora sí, no cabía de felicidad. La proposición del azabache había sido preciosa, tan romántica y tierna, nada que ver con la primera. No habría esperado un anillo de compromiso, ya que a ella nunca le pareció importante, pero al ver que él se tomó la molestia de escogerlo, no pudo más que ponérselo de inmediato para empezar a lucirlo orgullosa. Permanecieron recostados contemplando el cielo nocturno, ninguno de los dos pensaba separarse del otro nunca más.

.

.

.

– ¡Hinata-chan! –corrió Naruto a su encuentro apenas la vio aparecer por la puerta de salida.

– ¡Naruto-kun! –soltó sus maletas y lo abrazó fuerte cuando el rubio la cargó en brazos.

No necesitaban decirse nada. Desde que habían hablado por teléfono, sabían que no podían seguir distanciados.

–Te extrañé tanto Hinata-chan, no voy a volver a soltarte nunca –comenzó a caminar con ella en peso.

– ¡Naruto, mis maletas! –rió divertida.

–Déjalas allí –respondió restregando el rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

–No puedo hacer eso –explicó sonriente.

Naruto la dejó en el piso sin apartarse de ella. Haber estado lejos e incomunicado del amor de su vida, fue la peor experiencia de sus días. Se prometió dejar de lado su inseguridad y personalidad paranoica, Hinata jamás lo engañaría, porque su amor era igual de profundo que el de él por ella. De ahora en adelante se concentraría en eso, en ser el mejor marido para su mujer, amándola con respeto y con toda la confianza que ella se merecía.

Hinata estaba feliz, no se arrepentía de interrumpir su viaje y volver antes de lo esperado, únicamente para estar con Naruto. Podía percibir un cambio verdadero en él, seguro su rubio amor había aprendido la lección y por fin se olvidaría de su exagerado recelo. Su hermosa mirada azul brillaba limpia y confiada. Su matrimonio funcionaría, con la nueva actitud de Naruto, las cosas no podrían estar mejor. Continuó abrazándolo, ajena a la multitud que pasaba a su lado, no tenía prisa en separarse de él.

.

.

.

– ¿Puedes creer esto? –susurró Ino cerca de ella.

Sakura sonrió y asintió orgullosa, por supuesto que lo creía. Hinata y Naruto estaban destinados a amarse desde siempre. Parada al lado del altar, junto a las demás damas de honor, contempló con mirada brillante la digna marcha de su mejor amiga hacia los brazos de su hermano.

Recordó con satisfacción los últimos hechos suscitados. Desde que ella y Sasuke regresaron de su improvisado viaje, las cosas marchaban sobre ruedas. Su azabache, y su mismísimo hermano rubio, les habían preparado una nueva despedida de solteras. Para sorpresa y diversión suya, aquella fiesta fue mucho mejor que la primera, ya que no sólo estuvieron rodeadas de amigas y bailarines exóticos, sino también gozaron de la compañía de sus respectivos prometidos y amigos varones.

Las bodas civiles fueron un caso similar, a pesar de que se trataba más de un trámite que de una ceremonia en sí, para ellas ese día resultó hermoso. Naruto y Sasuke comportándose a la altura, habían hecho brillar a sus esposas.

Sakura regresó al presente cuando Fugaku entregaba a su adorada hija a un Naruto rebosante de felicidad, los ojos de su hermano no miraban más allá de Hinata. De reojo observó a Sasuke, tampoco le quitaba la mirada de encima, seguramente pensaba lo mismo que ella, que faltaba poco para que les tocara su turno a ellos. Le mandó un beso silencioso y le dedicó un _Te amo_ con los labios mudos, él le respondió de la misma manera.

–Ni a un metro de distancia pueden dejarse tranquilos –bromeó Karin con ella.

–Mira quien lo dice, Suigetsu no deja de enviarte miradas indiscretas –le riñó Matsuri, mientras a su vez cerraba un ojo coquetamente en dirección a Gaara.

–Ya, todas somos unas gatas en celo, pero dejen de cuchichear, este día es de Hinata y Naruto –completó Ino sonriéndole a itachi.

Todas se irguieron en su sitio, como amigas y damas de Hinata, lucían vestidos del mismo tono azul, aunque de distinto diseño.

Naruto y Hinata por fin se colocaron al centro del altar, la ceremonia inició de inmediato. Fue tan emotiva, que Mikoto no pudo evitar llorar de alegría cuando el sacerdote los declaró marido y mujer. Un fuerte vitoreo y aplausos siguieron al conmovedor beso que la pareja se dio. Con pétalos de flores de un blanco puro, el aire se llenó de fantasía. Los abrazos, las felicitaciones y las fotografías no se hicieron esperar.

–Pareces una de esas princesas de cuento, pero más bonita –halagó Minato bailando con Hinata, quien se sonrojó de inmediato ante el amoroso comentario de su hermanito.

La recepción dio comienzo después de la boda. Todos los asistentes disfrutaban de un ambiente ameno y una cena deliciosa en uno de los jardines más deslumbrantes de la ciudad. La noche había caído hacía rato, y las velas y luces estratégicamente colocadas por todo el lugar, daban un toque romántico y elegante a la velada.

–Y tú un principito valeroso –respondió abrazándolo a ella.

–Sip, lástima que te gusten los sapos –rió bromista y le echó una mirada a Naruto, que bailaba a lo lejos con una Sakura muy emocionada.

–Naruto, nunca pensé que llegaría este momento –contenía el llanto para no asustar a su hermano–, pero me da mucho gusto, aunque voy a extrañar no tenerte siempre cerca –aceptó soltando un hipido traidor.

–Sakura-chan… –la apretó con cariño el mayor– sabes que eso no es verdad, aunque tenga que clonarme o partirme en dos, yo nunca me apartaré de tu lado. Eres mi hermanita, la niña de mis ojos, y eso no lo cambiará ni el tiempo ni nada.

–Te amo hermano –sonrió entre lágrimas de felicidad.

–Y yo te amo a ti Sakura-chan –besó su frente con ternura.

…

– ¿Qué tal si ahora me dejas a mí bailar con la princesa, enano? –propuso Sasuke acercándose a su hermana.

–Hmn, bueno, pero solo porque quiero más pastel. Hasta pronto Hina –alzó los brazos para que la pelinegra lo cargara y lo besara en las mejillas.

–No comas mucho –aconsejó al verlo correr hacia su madre.

– ¿Me permites? –ofreció Sasuke su mano.

Hinata le sonrió a su hermano y comenzó a bailar con él. Durante los últimos años su relación había mejorado bastante, hablaban y convivían más, como cuando niños. Iba a extrañarlo mucho ahora que no vivieran juntos.

–Te ves muy hermosa –comentó orgulloso.

–Gracias hermano –una que otra lágrima escapó de sus alegres pupilas.

–No llores, este es tu día.

–Es que…me da mucha felicidad que por fin hayamos hecho realidad nuestro sueño.

–Hn.

–Yo con Naruto-kun y tú con Sakura-chan. ¿Pensaste que lo lograríamos algún día hermano? –cuestionó curiosa.

–No lo sabía con certeza, pero lo esperaba –respondió divertido.

Muy en el fondo, en lo más profundo de su inconsciente, había esperado por que Hinata y Naruto terminaran juntos al final, ¿Quién mejor que su único amigo para cuidar de su linda y pequeña hermana?, y, ¿Quién mejor que él, para amar y proteger a la hermosa hermana de su amigo?, un intercambio bastante justo. Sonrió en silencio.

–Nunca tuvimos oportunidad –rió Hinata.

–No, no la tuvimos. Tú viste a Naruto y te sonrojaste enseguida…

–Y tú viste a Sakura y dejaste de ser niño para convertirte en un hombrecito acosador –estalló a carcajadas.

–Hmp, disimulaba bien –se defendió ocultando su diversión.

–Te quiero hermano…

–Hn –omitió el _yo también_, en vez de palabras, decidió demostrarlo con actos, abrazando a su hermanita fuertemente.

…

–Nuestros hijos se ven tan felices –observó Mikoto sentada al lado de su marido.

–Ah, como debe ser –suspiró acariciando la cabeza de Kaito, que dormía en sus piernas.

–Siempre supe que Naruto era el amor de Hinata, lo que de veras me sorprendió, fue lo de Sakura y Sasuke –aceptó viendo como las parejas cambiaban, y sus hijos empezaban a bailar con los amores de sus vidas.

–Pues a mí no me extrañó ni un poco. Ese hijo tuyo no dejaba de molestar a mi nenita –la respuesta de Kakashi la hizo voltear a verlo–, pero…es comprensible. Los Hatake somos irresistibles, incluso tú terminaste cayendo con uno –sonrió traviesamente.

–Y no me arrepiento –acarició su mejilla con amor– tú y mis hijos –lanzó una mirada a los plateados cabellos de Kaito–, son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Te amo Kakashi.

–Y yo a ti Mikoto –unieron sus labios dulcemente.

.

.

.

Pasados algunos días, específicamente dos semanas, fue el turno de Sakura y Sasuke. Al contrario de la ceremonia de Hinata y Naruto, ellos decidieron cambiar un poco los planes y realizar su boda en una playa cercana, con simplemente la asistencia de las personas más allegadas a ellos. Todo con el fin de recordar los idílicos momentos que habían pasado después de su reconciliación.

El mar significaba para la pareja, un renovado comienzo, un futuro y un destino plagado de amor verdadero y libre de riñas superficiales producto de la desconfianza. En la arena se situaban unas cuantas sillas, así mismo, un pequeño arco decorado con flores, en donde la pareja se daría el sí.

Sakura llegó al lugar acompañada de su padre. Los presentes se pusieron de pie cuando Minato vestido con un precioso trajecito blanco, abrió el cortejo lanzando pétalos rojos que amortiguaran las pisadas delicadas de los pies descalzos de su hermana. Kaito por su parte, sostenía con afecto la cola del vestido de Sakura. Las damas ya estaban al lado del espontáneo altar, _nadie debía opacar a la novia_, había ordenado Sasuke secundado por Kakashi.

Kakashi entrelazó su brazo con el de su hija, y comenzó a dirigirla hacia el nervioso y asombrado novio. Los músicos estratégicamente colocados, iniciaron con la marcha nupcial. El vestido de Sakura no poseía aditamentos extravagantes, era de encaje blanco y de corte de sirena, realzaba exquisitamente su delineada figura. El peinado eran unos rizos sueltos y largos, cubiertos apenas por un velo sencillo. Únicamente el ramo aplicaba un poco de color al conjunto, se trataba de varios tipos de flores, todas de un rojo extremadamente vivo y sobresaliente.

Mientras caminaba rumbo a su ya marido, Sakura no pudo evitar mirar a su padre. Kakashi la miraba también, con un brillo nunca antes visto en sus preciosos ojos azules, transmitiéndole orgullo, protección, dicha, ternura, pero sobre todo, amor. Al llegar frente a Sasuke, su padre le tomó la mano y se la pasó al azabache, sosteniéndolas juntas, antes de retirarse, su semblante se puso completamente serio.

–Te traigo a mi princesita, con la seguridad de que vas a hacerla feliz. Sé que la amas, y no hay motivo mejor que ese, para que te otorgue el honor de ser su esposo. Mira esos ojos Sasuke, mantén ese resplandor siempre y te estaré eternamente agradecido. Cuídala mucho, porque ella es mi mayor tesoro –completó acariciando las mejillas de su hija–. Tu madre y yo estaremos siempre pendientes de ti Sakura, sé feliz princesita, sé muy feliz. Te amo –le besó la frente con devoción.

–Te amo papi…

–Gracias –respondió Sasuke conmovido.

–Ah, que así sea –sonrió Kakashi apartándose por fin, yendo hacia su mujer de la mano de sus dos hijos pequeños.

–Luces hermosa –la contempló embelesado, apenas pudo reunir el aliento necesario para expresarle su adoración.

Sakura se emocionó aun mas, la mirada de Sasuke era suficiente para darse cuenta de la sinceridad de sus sentimientos. Con un traje completamente blanco, al igual que la camisa. Su azabache no podría verse más atractivo, quería que la tomara en brazos y la llenara de besos, pero se conformó con dejarse guiar por su mano y situarse frente al sacerdote.

Mientras el cura iniciaba el discurso de regla, ellos continuaron mirándose, el ruido de las calmadas olas, les permitió a ambos conectar sus mentes y rememorar la misma experiencia…

_Habían permanecido en la arena varias horas, la playa ahora lucía desierta. Sin tener el mínimo reparo por el lugar donde se encontraban, dejaron que sus sentidos y pasión tomaran las riendas. Comenzaron a besarse con deseo y ansia desatada. A los pocos minutos yacían desnudos, jadeantes, expectantes, desesperados el uno por el otro. Se entregaron como siempre, procurándose el máximo placer de manera desinteresada. Sasuke dándole lo mejor de sí a Sakura, y ella a su vez haciendo lo mismo, porque su amor era así, hacer dichoso al otro era su propósito, sólo de esa forma alcanzaban la felicidad ellos mismos._

_Pasaron horas entre caricias, uniendo sus cuerpos y haciendo más fuerte la conexión de sus almas. Jurándose con palabras llenas de significado, el amor que se tendrían perpetuamente._

–_Te amo… –susurró Sakura recargada en el pecho de Sasuke, resguardando los ahora ralentizados latidos de su corazón._

–…_para siempre –completó él, reafirmando la durabilidad de aquel compromiso._

Sasuke apretó su mano, ella hizo lo mismo, sintiendo juntos la electricidad que vibraba en su interior. Sí, ellos se amarían para siempre.

.

.

.

.

_Fin_.

.

.

**¿Qué puedo decir?, se cierra el telón, haha.**

**Sorry, dije que subiría la continuación casi de inmediato, pero no me imaginaba que el fin de semana se me tornaría ocupado. Ayer tampoco se me presentó la oportunidad de sentarme y subir esto, así que una gran disculpa.**

**Como ven, esta parte fue más romántica que otra cosa, y hubo más SasuSaku que NaruHina, aunque desde un principio sabían que el fic tenía más de esta pareja porque yo soy seguidora fiel de ellos. Ojalá hayan quedado contentos y satisfechos, para mí ha sido muy gratificante regresar a esta trama que tantos sentimientos encontrados me produce. Pensé en poner algo de sus hijos, pero ya después no me pareció necesario, a veces menos es más, so, espero que no me haya equivocado.**

**Muchas gracias nuevamente por leer, por comentar, seguir y demás. Mi primer fic, mi consentido se podría decir, hehe. Sin ustedes no habría llegado a desarrollar tanto mi gusto por escribir sobre esta pareja, que por cierto, ya es CANON!, haha.**

**Oigan un detalle aparte. Que alboroto se ha armado con el final de Naruto, las personas que seguían otras parejas, específicamente el NaruSaku, son al parecer los más afectados. Yo creo firmemente en el derecho de expresar la opinión y los gustos que cada quien tenga, y la verdad me parece sorprendente esta guerra de pairings que se ha formado en muchos sitios. En fin, lo que si se me hizo algo preocupante, es la indignación de muchos, y el consiguiente resentimiento hacia Kishimoto. Vamos, es muy impresionante la magnitud del odio por su persona, al menos de ciertos "fans". Saben, cuando uno decide interesarse por un libro, una serie, un manga, un anime, etc, etc, tiene que ser bien consciente de que, una cosa es lo que uno quiera, y otra la que el autor/creador decida para su obra. A mí, han existido libros que he odiado, series que me han decepcionado, y animes que me han dejado con un sabor de boca amargo por sus finales, pero pues la vida sigue y ya. No me puedo detener y amargarme por algo que no está dentro de mi poder. Además, Naruto es más que "parejas juntas", es una maravillosa historia de amistad, superación, dolor, perseverancia, sacrifico, entre otras emociones. Despedazar a Kishimoto por no dar un final que no esperaban, pues es, ahora sí que injustificado. Btw, no sé si estas palabras tengan que ver con alguno de ustedes, pero si es así, pues los invito a abrir su mente y analizar una nueva perspectiva. Insisto, cada quien con sus opiniones, pero siempre con respeto. Quien pierde la calma e insulta sólo por el placer de hacerlo, no merece ni mi atención ni mi consideración. **

**Por cierto, eso de la hija SasuSaku, de que se parece a Karin ****únicamente**** por los lentes. OK, a mí me parece que fue el último troleo de Kishi, si se leen el manga, pueden ver cómo nos tiene en ascuas, incluso hasta cuando Sarada llega a casa y saluda, y no aparece de inmediato Sakura, como que se imaginaba que estaríamos haciéndonos una y mil ideas. Como les digo, para mí fue así de: "Sufran pensando que es Karin con quien Sarada llega". Obviamente que cuando vemos a Sakura y soltamos el aire después de casi morir, la tranquilidad se extiende al constatar que la niña tiene una frente amplia, y por supuesto la frase favorita de su madre. Las facciones y demás, son totalmente de Sasuke, compárenlos de pequeños y verán que así es.**

**Para rematar, ese toquecito de Sasuke a Sakura. Simplemente perfecto. Ni un beso podía retratar mejor los sentimientos de Sasuke que ese toque. Es la representación pura del amor, el amor que itachi le profesaba a su hermano, y ahora, el amor que Sasuke por fin se permite profesarle a Sakura. No podía terminar mi discurso sin esto =).**

**En fin. Sean felices, ándense con cuidado y respeten a los demás. Mis mejores deseos siempre, este fic ya terminó, pero de que tendrán todavía mucho mas de mí, eso que ni qué. Un fuerte abrazo, y un súper saludo.**

¡Nos leemos siempre!

**SasuSaku / NaruHina**

**CANON**


End file.
